Azkaban Break
by colibri vert
Summary: Un homme condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, un frère prêt à tout pour le libérer, ça vous dit quelquechose ? Regulus au secours de Sirius...
1. Chapter 1

Absolument rien, dans cette fic, ne m'appartient !! J'essaye juste de faire entrer les vis rondes de JKR dans les trous carrés de Prison Break !

Chapitre 1 :

Severus rogue n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Côtoyer le Seigneur des ténèbres requérrait des nerfs d'acier. Pourtant, il était sensible à l'atmosphère effroyable des lieux. Détournant son regard de la masse sombre de la prison d'Azkaban qui se profilait sur un fond de ciel plombé, il reporta son attention sur les sorciers qui se serraient sur les bancs de bois, sur la navette qui reliait l'île à la terre ferme. Aucun ne semblait particulièrement réjoui d'être là. Une très vieille sorcière au visage fripé serrait un immense sac fourre_ -_tout contre elle, comme pour se rassurer. Un sorcier à la mine patibulaire trahissait son angoisse par son regard fuyant et ses mâchoires crispées. Un autre s'efforçait de rire aux blagues tendues de son compagnon.

Severus retint un soupir. Pourquoi diable était_ -_il là ?! Une simple lettre, et il se retrouvait maintenant embarqué pour cette île cauchemardesque, sur une barque vermoulue menée par un passeur lugubre. Une simple lettre, et il avait tout laissé en plan derrière lui, sans vraiment prendre la peine de réfléchir. 

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment pu agir autrement. Et le ton de la lettre était trop catégorique pour qu'il la laisse de côté.

Il finissait juste de préparer son cours du lendemain lorsque le hibou avait déboulé par la cheminée de son bureau. Cela même était inhabituel. Le courrier adressé à Poudlard arrivait en général dans la salle commune, et il n'y avait guère que Dumbledore qui recevait ses lettres directement dans ses quartiers. Il s'était aussitôt douté que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il avait détaché la lettre de la patte du hibou et s'était assis dans son fauteuil, tandis que celui_ -_ci picorait les gâteaux secs qu'il avait abandonnés à côté d'un tas de copies corrigées.

« Severus,

Ce qui se passe, je ne peux l'ignorer. Tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, aussi, je te demande, je te supplie de ne pas ignorer cette lettre lorsqu'elle te parviendra.  
A cet instant, selon toute probabilité, je suis incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban. Les visites y sont permises une fois par semaine, le samedi. Rejoins_-_moi là_-_bas. Demande à voir le détenu Finnigan Fox.  
Je compte sur toi, Severus.

R.A.B.

_Il compte sur moi_… pensa Severus. Il n'y avait guère que Dumbledore, pour dire des choses pareilles. Dumbledore et _lui_ !

_Qu'est -ce que tu as foutu, Regulus ?!_

Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement dans sa cachette, à attendre que le Ministère attrape les derniers Mangemorts en vadrouille ? Pourquoi diable était_-_il à Azkaban ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus avait pris la navette pour la prison, dès le samedi suivant.

Il avait dû subir un premier contrôle minutieux avant d'embarquer sur la mer trop agitée à son goût dans cette barque ridicule. Cela, Regulus allait le lui payer. En admettant qu'il soit réellement à Azkaban. En admettant, le cas échéant, qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Cette dernière pensée l'enfonça un peu plus dans sa colère. Comment Regulus avait_-_il pu se laisser prendre ?! Il ne faisait pas bon, d'être un Mangemort repenti, à Azkaban. Lui qui s'était tellement bien assuré que personne ne serait en mesure de mettre la main sur lui ! Voilà qu'il mettait sa vie en péril ! Et pourquoi ? Sous quel chef d'accusation avait_ -_il été enfermé ?

L'île était toute proche, maintenant. Et Severus était partagé entre le soulagement de pouvoir accoster vivant et l'angoisse que cette masse sombre et sinistre ne manquait pas d'aviver au fond de lui. 

« Quand nous arriverons, vous subirez un nouveau contrôle avant d'être conduit à la prison, annonça le passeur d'une voix grinçante de portail rouillé. Le bac repartira dans une heure. »

Une heure. C'était tout ce que pouvaient espérer les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Une heure par semaine à contempler des visages amis. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas cantonnés dans le bâtiment de Haute Sécurité. Ceux_ -_là ne sortaient jamais, ne voyaient personne, promis à une lente déchéance et à une mort inéluctable. Il était heureux que Regulus ait échappé à cela.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Severus se souvint que sans Dumbledore, il aurait fini enfermé entre ces murs, à la merci des Détraqueurs. Il mesurait mieux la dette qu'il avait envers le vieux sorcier, maintenant qu'il sentait la noirceur des lieux s'insinuer en lui, froide et sinistre.

La barque heurta avec rudesse un ponton de bois délabré blanchi par le sel. Deux gardiens attendaient les visiteurs du jours, aussi sinistres que la prison elle_-_même, dans leur robe d'uniforme bleu nuit. Severus se demanda comment ces hommes pouvaient supporter de travailler ici.

Les gardiens procédèrent à une nouvelle fouille minutieuse, passant et repassant leur baguette magique sur eux pour déceler objets magiques ou sortilèges de dissimulation. Severus se prêta à l'exercice avec une mauvaise grâce évidente qui fut totalement ignorée par les deux hommes.

Les visiteurs gravirent ensuite un étroit chemin empierré qui menait tout droit à la citadelle. Celle_-_ci, bâtie en pierres sombres, était composée de deux bâtiments distincts, l'un, construit sur un éperon rocheux, surplombant l'autre. Alors que le premier était percé de quelques fenêtres, le second était totalement aveugle. Mais l'ensemble était entouré d'une barrière magique si puissante que Severus sentit les poils de ses bras et les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser lorsqu'il la traversa. _Transplanage interdit_, pensa_-_t_-_il. La prison était d'une sûreté absolue. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en échapper.

Les lourdes portes bardées de fer s'ouvrirent sur un hall très sombre. Un employé était assis à une table, à droite de l'entrée. Severus prit sa place dans la file d'attente qui se formait devant lui, jetant des regards aux nombreux gardes qui les surveillaient d'un air suspicieux. Comme si le monde entier se résumait à des coupables.

_Peut-être n'ont-ils pas tort, dans le fond_, pensa Severus avec son pessimisme coutumier. Il était vrai qu'il était loin d'avoir sa conscience pour lui, et le pardon de Dumbledore ne rachetait en rien ses propres fautes, à ses yeux.

« Oui ? fit laconiquement l'employé assis à la table, quand son tour vint enfin.  
_ -_ Finnigan Fox », demanda Severus. L'employé parcourut son registre, prit un étrange instrument en forme de corne et marmonna un numéro dedans. « Au suivant ! »

Un peu déboussolé, Severus s'écarta. Un gardien lui fit signe de s'approcher, et tous deux quittèrent le hall.

Ils remontèrent un couloir nu et étroit, chichement éclairé, jusqu'à une porte. Le gardien l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer. « Allez vous asseoir à une des tables, le prisonnier vous rejoindra dans quelques instants. »

La pièce était vaste. Quelques fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le mur du fond, dispensant une faible clarté au travers de vitres plus que crasseuses. Il y avait là plusieurs tables et chaises. L'une d'elle était déjà occupée par la petite sorcière fripée avec laquelle il avait fait le trajet en barque. Elle discutait avec un homme plus très jeune, à l'air morose. Son fils, songea Severus. Il comprit au silence étouffant qui régnait là qu'on avait lancé un sort de silence sur chacune des tables. Au moins avait_-_on droit à un peu d'intimité. Un peu seulement. Une rangée de gardiens dûment armés ne les quittaient pas des yeux, prêts à réagir au premier geste suspect.

Severus choisit une table dans un coin et s'assit. Il espérait en finir vite. Que Regulus lui dise ce qu'il attendait de lui, et il retrouverait le confort de son bureau. Il s'éloignerait de cette île néfaste. Une deuxième porte s'ouvrit, dans le fond de la salle, et Severus leva les yeux pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Un très jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, menotté, escorté par un gardien aux épaules carrées.

Tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise devant lui, Severus le détailla du regard. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés très courts et blondis. Mais il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les traits juvéniles de Regulus. Il attendit que le gardien s'éloigne avant d'exploser.  
« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fichu ?! Tu ne pouvais pas rester sagement planqué ?! »  
Regulus lui adressa un léger sourire. « J'ai cambriolé Gringott's…  
_ -_ Tu as _quoi_ ?!  
_ -_ Enfin, j'ai essayé… Je me suis fait prendre, bien évidemment, ces foutus gobelins ont un service de sécurité hors pair !  
_ -_ Tu es malade… ! gronda Severus. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!  
_ -_ Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

Il n'y avait plus trace de plaisanterie, dans le ton du jeune homme. Et l'éclat de ses yeux gris suffit à convaincre Severus que tout cela était très sérieux.

« Explique_-_moi.  
_ -_ Sirius. »

Le seul nom suffit à hérisser Severus un peu plus. Il renifla son mépris, tandis que sa colère montait encore d'un cran. Ainsi, Regulus risquait sa vie pour ce dégénéré qui lui tenait lieu de frère ?! Que comptait_-_il faire, au juste ? Se glisser dans le cachot de haute sécurité dans lequel il était emprisonné pour lui remonter le moral ? « Je ne comprends pas », lâcha_-_t_-_il, d'un ton glacial.

Regulus se pencha légèrement en avant et son regard accrocha le sien. « Je vais sortir mon frère de là, déclara_-_t_-_il.  
_ -_ Tu vas… ?! C'est de la folie ! s'emporta Severus. Il a été condamné à perpétuité ! Il ne sortira jamais du quartier de Haute Sécurité !  
_ -_ Il est innocent.  
_ -_ Mmpff… »

_Innocent_. 

« Il a avoué le meurtre de Pettigrow ! protesta Severus. Sous veritaserum, il a avoué s'être rallié à Tu_-_sais_-_qui, il a avoué avoir trahi les Potter !  
_ -_ Je n'y crois pas une minute.  
_ -_ On l'a entendu ! Au procès !  
_ -_ Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit au procès. Il n'a pas tué Pettigrow. Il n'aurait pas massacré tous ces moldus. Pas lui. Et il n'aurait jamais trahi James. »

Le jeune homme s'était rembruni. Severus comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Regulus était du genre entêté. _Comme son frère_, songea Severus. Sauf que Regulus n'était pas la tête brûlée qu'était son aîné. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de folie. Peut_ -_être, après tout, que…

« Quelle preuve as_-_tu… ? demanda_ -_t_ -_il plus doucement.  
_ -_ Aucune. Pas de preuve directe, du moins. Mais je sais que Pettigrow est vivant.  
_ -_ Comment ? »

Regulus se contenta d'un sourire. Un sourire sinistre. Severus se sentit mal_-_à_-_l'aise. Regulus avait sa part d'ombre. Il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait autrement.

« Si tu es si sûr qu'il est innocent, pourquoi ne t'es_-_tu pas adressé à quelqu'un de compétent ? Dumbledore ?  
_ -_ Dumbledore est persuadé que Sirius est coupable. Comme tout le monde.  
_ -_ Parce qu'il l'est ! protesta Severus.  
_ -_ Même Lupin l'a laissé tombé ! poursuivit Regulus sans l'écouter. Il n'y a que moi, pour le sortir de là. »

Il y eut un silence, lourd. Severus se remémora le procès de Black. Comment, sous Veritaserum, il avait tout avoué, au désespoir de Lupin, Dumbledore et des quelques autres qui voulaient encore le croire innocent. Pourtant, cela l'avait choqué. Pas que Sirius Black ait pu massacrer sans vergogne une douzaine de pauvres bougres qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Severus, lui, était sûr qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à balayer ce qui pouvait se mettre sur son passage, lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque_ -_chose. Les scrupules n'avaient jamais étouffé Sirius. Non. Mais il avait vraiment du mal à se figurer Black trahissant James Potter. Il avait eu assez souvent affaire à la paire d'amis, au collège, pour mesurer la force du lien qui les avait toujours unis.

« Tu comptes t'évader… ? chuchota_ -_t_ -_il, mal_ -_à_ -_l'aise malgré le sort de silence posé sur la table. Et emmener ton frère avec toi… ? » Regulus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « C'est de la folie… conclut Severus. Personne n'est jamais sorti d'ici sans y avoir été autorisé.  
_ -_ Nous serons les premiers, dans ce cas.   
_ -_ Et moi ? Où est_-_ce que j'interviens ?  
_ -_ J'ai besoin de te savoir là, dehors. Pour assurer notre fuite.  
_ -_ Pourquoi moi ?  
_ -_ Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie une fois.  
_ -_ Pour ce que tu en as fait… ! renifla Severus avec dédain.  
_ -_ Et tu sais qu'il serait fort préjudiciable que je disparaisse pour de bon. »

Les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur sa robe. Il savait à quoi Regulus faisait allusion. Le jeune homme avait beau déclarer lui faire confiance, cela n'allait pas jusqu'à lui confier certains secrets qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir.

Il brûlait de savoir pourquoi Regulus s'était aliéné Voldemort. Pourquoi il était d'une importance vitale qu'il disparaisse.

Qu'est_ -_ce que Regulus avait découvert, pour parvenir à plonger le Seigneur de Ténèbres dans une telle panique ? Même l'annonce de la prophétie ne l'avait pas inquiété à ce point.

« S'il est si important que tu ne disparaisses pas, remarqua Severus, pince_-_sans_-_rire, il n'était peut_ -_être pas très judicieux de ta part de te faire enfermer ici ! Depuis quand es_ -_tu là ?  
_ -_ Depuis cinq jours.  
_ -_ Et… Tu t'en sors comment ?  
_ -_ Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre. »

Severus regarda le jeune homme avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Mais celui_-_ci était déterminé, et il savait, au fond, qu'il avait tort de se laisser abuser par l'apparente fragilité de ses traits juvéniles. Regulus _n'était pas_ fragile. Il était dur, et fort. Tout comme son frère.

Severus n'avait pas envie de penser à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa haine pour lui se mettre entre Regulus et lui. Pas maintenant, alors que celui_ -_ci était vraiment en plein marasme.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de la vie ici… marmonna_-_t_-_il. Même si tu auras à fréquenter des pourris, même si ces murs sont sinistres… Je sais que tu es de taille à affronter ça. Non, je parle des Mangemorts… Tu crois pouvoir les abuser en changeant la couleur de tes cheveux ?! Qu'est_-_ce que tu leur as fait, au juste ?  
_ -_ Un truc de moldu. Je n'aurais pas à fréquenter les Mangemorts. Ils sont tous dans les quartiers de Haute Sécurité.  
_ -_ Tous ? Tu en es sûr ?  
_ -_ Les autres sont de la valetaille !  
_ -_ Mais s'ils te reconnaissent… ?! Tu es en danger, ici ! Même les gardiens se chargeraient de te faire payer ton passé ! Tu le sais, non ? »  
Regulus balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Et ta marque… ? marmonna Severus, la voix légèrement étranglée. Tu vas la cacher comment… ?  
_ -_ Elle est invisible, ne t'en fais pas.  
_ -_ Invisible ? Et comment as_-_tu fait ?! La magie ne fait pas long feu, à Azkaban !  
_ -_ Je n'ai pas utilisé de magie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Severus soupira.  
« Je crois qu'il est trop tard, de toute façon… remarqua_-_t_-_il. De combien tu as écopé ?  
_ -_ Dix ans.  
_ -_ Merde…  
_ -_ Je serai bientôt dehors. Et Sirius avec moi. Tu sais quelle est l'espérance de vie d'un détenu en Haute Sécurité ? Moins de deux ans ! Il est là depuis neuf mois…  
_ -_ Oui, justement ! gronda Severus, prit d'une nouvelle flambée d'exaspération. En neuf mois, il a largement eu le temps de perdre la boule ! Tu sais ce que font les Détraqueurs, non ? Tu espères vraiment qu'il a réussi à garder son intégrité mentale ? Comment peux_ -_tu être persuadé que tu retrouveras ton frère indemne ?! »

Le regard de Regulus était incroyablement sombre. Et son visage s'était fermé, buté.  
« Je sais qu'il n'est pas fou. Il est fort… Neuf mois, ce n'est pas suffisant pour avoir raison de lui ! »

Severus eut un nouveau reniflement méprisant. Regulus abattit sa main sur la table, devant lui. « Tu devrais le savoir, non… ? insinua_-_t_-_il, clairement sarcastique. Tu sais de quel bois il est fait, toi mieux que personne ! Il n'a rien d'un mouton qu'on mène à l'abattoir, il est taillé pour survivre. » Severus choisit judicieusement de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie.

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Pour le sortir des quartiers de Haute Sécurité ? Pour quitter ce caillou perdu ?   
_ -_ Ça, c'est mon souci à moi.  
_ -_ C'est plein de Détraqueurs, là_-_bas ! objecta Severus. Tu comptes passer inaperçu comment ? Ils te fonceront dessus sitôt dans leur périmètre d'action. Tu comptes les contrer de quelle façon sans ta baguette ?!  
_ -_ Ils ne me verront pas. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il brûlait de savoir ce qu'avait mijoté Regulus. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis_-_à_-_vis, aigu. Mais il eut beau mobiliser tous ces dons de legilimancie, il se heurta à un mur. Regulus esquissa un sourire. « Mes pensées restent à moi.  
_ -_ Mouais… Il vaut mieux, vu ce que tu cherches à faire… »

Il avait toujours été stupéfait par la facilité avec laquelle Regulus était capable de dissimuler ses pensées. Il doutait même que Voldemort lui_-_même ait pu vaincre ses dons d'occlumencie. « S'il avait su qui était réellement Regulus, il l'aurait fait abattre aussitôt… » pensa_ -_t_ -_il.

Peut_-_être que Regulus avait une chance de s'en sortir, malgré tout ?

« Et concrètement, je fais quoi ?  
_ -_ Tu viens me voir toutes les semaines. Et tu prépares une potion pour altérer nos physionomies, à Sirius et moi. Achète_-_nous de bonnes baguettes. Et tiens_-_toi prêt.  
_ -_ Et c'est tout ? demanda Severus, grinçant.  
_ -_ Pour le moment, le reste me regarde.  
_ -_ Très bien. »

Regulus hésita un bref moment, avant de lui saisir la main. Severus tressaillit. Personne ne le touchait jamais, pas même Dumbledore. « J'ai vraiment confiance en toi, Severus. Ne me fais pas défaut. »

Gêné, Severus acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aurais bien répondu, mais je n'ai pas encore trop compris comment ça fonctionnait… En tous cas, ça motive pour la suite… !

Chapitre 2

A seulement vingt_-_huit ans, Mondingus Fletcher en était déjà à sa troisième incarcération à la prison d'Azkaban.

La première fois, il n'avait que dix_-_huit ans, et il avait été attrapé pour cambriolage. Il avait récidivé trois ans après, pour un braquage qui avait mal tourné. Il écopait actuellement d'une peine de deux ans, pour recel de marchandises moldues volées.

Mondingus avait appris à composer avec la prison. Il savait comment s'attirer les bonnes grâces des gardiens, se garder des détenus les plus dangereux, et surtout – surtout ! – faire abstraction des Détraqueurs qui relayaient les humains, la nuit, dans les couloirs de la prison.

C'était cela, le plus dur. Ignorer le froid subit qui vous envahissait et menaçait de vous submerger, de faire basculer votre santé mentale. Et les pensées, toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres, qui vous assaillaient alors.

Il avait vu nombre de prisonniers arrogants et bagarreurs se refermer brusquement sur eux_-_mêmes, après quelques nuits à côtoyer ces horreurs, tandis que des hommes d'apparence plus fragiles résistaient avec plus d'efficacité à la pression psychologique exercée sur eux.

Il semblait, à Mondingus, que son jeune compagnon de cellule fraîchement débarqué appartenait plutôt au second groupe.

Finnigan Fox l'intriguait. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas ce regard perdu qu'il croisait habituellement chez les nouveaux détenus. Ensuite, parce qu'il semblait avoir excessivement bien réagi à sa première nuit parmi les Détraqueurs. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé roulé en boule, à moitié pleurant, terrassé par d'indicibles cauchemars, comme il s'y attendait, après la première nuit à partager sa cellule. Non. Finnigan Fox s'était simplement redressé sur sa couche, s'était étiré un rien langoureusement, comme s'il avait passé la nuit dans quelque bon lit, et non dans la sordide prison d'Azkaban, et lui avait rendu son salut d'un vague signe de tête.

La cohabitation allait sans doute s'avérer intéressante.

Mais pour le moment, Mondingus ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre, et ses quelques tentatives pour lier conversation étaient restées lettre morte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le jeune homme avait été emprisonné pour vol.

Sans doute lui fallait_-_il un peu plus de temps pour se familiariser avec lui.

La porte du cachot se referma dans un claquement sec, et Mondingus se redressa sur sa couche. Finnigan Fox rejoignit sa propre couchette, sous la sienne, sans un mot, alors que le gardien qui l'avait escorté s'éloignait à nouveau.

«C'était qui ? demanda Fletcher, bien décidé à briser le mutisme exaspérant de son compagnon. La personne qui t'a rendu visite ? Quelqu'un de ta famille ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Une femme ?  
_-_ Un ami.  
_-_ Ah… Un bon ami, sans doute, pour qu'il ait accepté de venir te rendre visite dans ce trou à rats ! »

Le jeune Finnigan esquissa un sourire. Mondingus se laissa tomber à bas de son lit et dévisagea son vis_-_à_-_vis sans retenue. Autant lui poser directement les questions qui le titillaient: il n'aimait pas trop partager son quotidien avec quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout. Surtout en prison.

«Un copain de mauvais coup…? » suggéra_-_t_-_il.

Finnigan éclata franchement de rire. C'était étrange, d'entendre cela, dans un endroit comme celui_-_ci.

« S'il t'entendait… Non. Il m'a passé un savon pour ce que j'ai fait.  
_-_ Et tu as fait quoi, au juste ?  
_-_ J'ai essayé de cambrioler Gringott's. »

Mondingus lui lança un regard incrédule. « C'était vraiment stupide !  
_-_ Je sais.  
_-_ Tu devais vraiment être à bout, pour faire une chose pareille ! »

Finnigan ne répondit pas. Il se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongea sur la couchette. Mondingus n'insista pas. Pour une fois, il était parvenu à échanger plus de deux mots avec lui, il n'allait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression que quelque_-_chose sonnait faux, chez Finnigan. Le garçon lui semblait trop fin pour avoir fait quelque-chose d'aussi bête que de s'en prendre aux gobelins de Gringott's…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les lumières s'éteignirent une à une, plongeant les cellules dans les ténèbres. Bientôt, les Détraqueurs effectueraient leur première patrouille de la nuit.

Allongé dans son lit, Regulus faisait le bilan de sa journée. Le fait que Severus ait répondu présent à son appel était un énorme soulagement. Au moins avait_-_il un allié à l'extérieur ! Car ce n'était pas le tout, de sortir. Une fois dehors, il leur faudrait échapper aux Aurors, et trouver une bonne cachette.

A condition que Sirius soit en état de le suivre.

La dernière remarque de Severus l'avait troublé. Il avait beau avoir clamé haut et fort que Sirius était assez fort pour endurer sans dommages neuf mois d'incarcération dans les quartiers de Haute Sécurité, il n'en était pas véritablement sûr. Après tout, le Sirius qui avait été emprisonné avait été rudement ébranlé par la perte de son meilleur ami. Et Regulus n'avait pas la moindre idée du potentiel de résistance de son frère face aux Détraqueurs.

Et si Severus avait raison ? Et si Sirius était dans l'incapacité de le suivre ?

Ses projets s'appuyaient sur la certitude que Sirius était suffisamment vaillant pour prendre part à son évasion. Que ferait_-_il, si tel n'était pas le cas ? Regulus laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Il ne serait fixé que lorsqu'il aurait vu Sirius. Et pour cela, il devait suivre à la lettre le plan qu'il s'était fixé.

Pensif, il passa sa main sur son bras droit, là où se nichait les premiers éléments de son évasion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Les détenus d'Azkaban avaient droit à une douche par semaine, le dimanche matin. Avant de se rendre au réfectoire, tous les prisonniers devaient y passer, par groupes de dix, escortés par les gardiens. Finnigan suivit son compagnon de cellule, sans un mot, sans inquiétude. Mondingus n'en était pas surpris. Comment le jeune homme pouvait_-_il savoir qu'il jouait sa réputation future sur cet unique instant ?

Du coin de l'œil, Mondingus vit Floyd se fendre d'un large sourire, les yeux posés sur le nouveau. Cela s'annonçait mal. Mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de réagir, d'empêcher l'affrontement d'avoir lieu. Il pesa le pour et le contre, rapidement. S'il avait mal jaugé son compagnon de cellule, peut_-_être qu'il aurait à pâtir d'une mauvaise décision. Il jeta un regard à Finnigan, impassible, derrière lui.

Un garçon si jeune. La vingtaine, pas plus.

Mais un garçon qui ne bronchait pas lorsque les Détraqueurs passaient devant sa cellule.

Il ralentit le pas, de façon à le heurter légèrement. Le brusque mouvement de tension qu'il sentit chez Finnigan lui confirma que sa nonchalance n'était qu'une façade: le jeune homme était sur ses gardes. _Très bien_, pensa_-_t_-_il, sa décision brusquement prise.

« Tu vois ce type, celui qui a de la barbe…? » murmura_-_t_-_il rapidement. Finnigan releva la tête rapidement pour regarder et acquiesça. « Il serait mieux que tu fasses en sorte de ne pas te doucher devant lui…» continua Fletcher.

Si le jeune homme avait été surpris par ses propos, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Mondingus esquissa un sourire. « Reste près de moi, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on ne soit pas dans le même groupe que lui…»

Finnigan sur ses talons, Mondingus s'arrêta devant un gardien, tandis que le reste des détenus se pressaient vers les douches. « Mon nouveau co_-_détenu, dit_-_il, pointant le pouce sur Regulus. J'aimerais autant lui éviter qu'il fasse la connaissance de certains… » Le gardien hésita. « Je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires, le Dingo…  
_-_ Je sais, tu es neutre. Laisse_-_nous juste deux minutes… Le temps de parler du temps qu'il fait, quoi…! Il fait quel temps, dehors, au fait ?  
_-_ Le même qu'hier, Dingo… Le même temps qu'il fait toujours sur cette île pourrie. Mais de l'autre côté de la mer, il fait beau.  
_-_ Ah ouais… Même le soleil fuit les Détraqueurs…  
_-_ Avance, Fletcher…  
_-_ Ouais, merci, chef…»

Saisissant Finnigan par le coude, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers un vestiaire. « C'est bon, on peut y aller, il est dans l'autre ! Il doit être vert…! gloussa_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu m'as aidé. Pourquoi ? »

Que Finnigan lui pose d'emblée une telle question le prit au dépourvu. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il l'interroge sur son agresseur potentiel, Ademius Floyd. Il se gratta la tête, considérant la question un moment. Que lui dire ? Qu'il avait vu là un moyen de se rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour satisfaire sa curiosité à son endroit ?

«On va partager la même cellule pendant un bout de temps, répondit_-_il. Autant faire en sorte qu'on s'entende bien… Non ?  
_-_ Tu as raison. Merci. »

Mondingus commença à se dévêtir, abandonnant son uniforme de prisonnier sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire, le seul mobilier mis à disposition des détenus. Beaucoup plus lentement, comme hésitant, Finnigan l'imita. « Tu peux y aller franchement, lui lança_-_t_-_il avec un sourire. Le seul violeur potentiel n'est pas là ! » Finnigan lui adressa un vague sourire avant de laisser son uniforme glisser sur ses épaules, dévoilant les dessins qui couvraient chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« Wouah ! s'exclama Mondingus, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Impressionnant, ton truc ! Il y en a, des tatoués, enfermés ici – oui, enfin, surtout en Haute Sécurité – mais je crois que tu les bats tous ! »

Finnigan acheva de se dévêtir et laissa ses affaires sur le banc, près de celles de Fletcher. Celui_-_ci fit un pas vers lui pour mieux voir. « C'est pas un tatouage sorcier, ça… remarqua_-_t_-_il, dubitatif.  
_-_ Non, effectivement. C'est moldu.  
_-_ Tu as un truc tatoué par un Moldu sur le corps ?! » Finnigan releva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. « Tu es d'origine moldue ? Un sang_-_mêlé ? insista Mondingus.  
_-_ Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as quelque_-_chose contre les Moldus ?  
_-_ Non, je fais pas mal de business avec eux, c'est juste…» Il fronça les sourcils, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées. _Finnigan_ et _Moldu_, cela lui paraissait bizarre, mis ensemble.

« T'as rien d'un Moldu ! dit_-_il finalement. En fait, je parierais même que tu es un sang_-_pur !  
_-_ Ah oui ? fit Finnigan, sans se démonter. Et à quoi tu vois ça ?  
_-_ A ta façon de te tenir ! Tu as beau faire, tu sens ton aristo à des lieux ! Les mecs qui ont reçu une éducation _dans la tradition_, ça se voit.  
_-_ Si tu le dis… Mais mon tatouage est moldu.  
_-_ Ouais…»

Mondingus se gratta la nuque, un peu perplexe. « Pourtant, je vois mal un sang_-_pur trifouiller des trucs pareils avec les Moldus…!  
_-_ Tous les Sang_-_pur ne sont pas adeptes de V… Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui…  
_-_ Alors tu en es un ?  
_-_ De quoi?  
_-_ Un sang_-_pur !  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est important ?  
_-_ Non, admit Mondingus. Je suppose que non. Ici, on est tous logé à la même enseigne, de toute façon. Et puis, tu as raison. Tous les Sang_-_pur ne sont pas des Mangemorts…»

Pris d'un doute subit, Mondingus loucha vers le bras gauche de son co_-_détenu. Avec soulagement, il constata que celui_-_ci ne portait pas la marque des Ténèbres. A sa place, un énorme dragon vert enroulait ses écailles autour d'un chevalier en armure.

Finnigan suivit son regard vers son bras sans marquer le moindre sentiment, mais il ne répondit pas au sourire vaguement gêné que Mondingus lui adressa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

L'eau chaude arracha un soupir de bien_-_être à Regulus. Il était agréable de pouvoir enfin se laver convenablement, après cinq jours de toilette sommaire au_-_dessus du petit lavabo de sa cellule. A ses côtés, Mondingus se frictionnait vigoureusement le corps avec du savon.

Regulus jeta un rapide regard au reste des détenus. Si quelques_-_uns le regardaient avec curiosité, aucun ne louchait sur son bras gauche avec une insistance suspecte. Seul Fletcher, apparemment, s'était inquiété de ce que pouvait dissimuler son tatouage.

Il résista à la tentation de poser la main sur son avant_-_bras. Après tout, le tatoueur moldu qui avait modifié sa marque avait fait de l'excellent travail, gravant à l'encre sur le tatouage préexistant. Regulus était sûr qu'aucune méthode sorcière n'aurait pu l'effacer. Le plus simple avait été de dessiner par_-_dessus, d'utiliser les lignes déjà présentes pour faire du serpent un dragon, et du crâne un chevalier au heaume d'acier. Et de le rendre le plus voyant possible, toute tentative de dissimulation ne pouvant être que suspecte.

Pourquoi s'arrêter au tatouage de son avant_-_bras, quand il n'était qu'une partie de l'énorme dessin qui se déroulait sur son torse, son dos, ses épaules ?

Regulus prit le savon que lui tendait son compagnon de cellule. Il avait passé ces cinq premiers jours à le jauger. Regulus était naturellement méfiant. Et ces dernières années n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère. Après tout, on ne survivait pas une condamnation à mort de Voldemort sans un minimum de paranoïa. Et la prison n'était pas le lieu idéal pour accorder sa confiance aveuglément.

Regulus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se dissimuler longtemps aux yeux d'un homme qui partagerait son quotidien jour après jour. Surtout que Fletcher, sans doute aussi méfiant que lui, se posait bon nombre de questions à son endroit.

_Il a pris mon parti, tout-à-l'heure_, songea Regulus. _Et il ne semble pas être pro-Mangemort…_

Mais il lui fallait plus qu'une impression; il avait besoin de certitudes.

Il était temps de faire quelques pas en direction de son compagnon de cellule. Pour voir où cela le mènerait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cadre étant posé, on va pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet au chapitre suivant !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Ce type… C'est quoi, son nom ? »

Mondingus leva les yeux de son plateau repas et interrogea Finnigan du regard.

« Le barbu des douches, expliqua Finnigan, devant son évidente incompréhension.  
_-_ Ademius Floyd. Un sale type. Condamné pour violence sur un Moldu, un gamin de seize ans. C'est sa spécialité.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas un Moldu.  
_-_ Mais tu es jeune. Crois_-_moi, il vaut mieux l'éviter… » Finnigan lui adressa un vague sourire. Mondingus se pencha un peu plus vers lui. « Tu as vu la réaction du gardien, tout_-_à_-_l'heure. Ils se fichent de ce qui se passe entre les détenus. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle qu'un gardien. Tu pourrais très bien te faire tabasser sous leurs yeux, ils mettraient tellement de temps à réagir que tu te retrouverais très vite avec le visage en bouillie. Et je ne te parle même pas de ce qui se passe, lorsqu'un prisonnier choisit de se satisfaire aux dépends d'un autre… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il haussa les épaules, avec fatalisme. « C'est compréhensible… ajouta_-_t_-_il. Travailler dans une tôle pareille, ce n'est pas une sinécure… C'est même à se demander ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter un tel job ! »

Finnigan but une gorgée de café insipide, les yeux posés sur les gardiens qui discutaient, devant la porte du réfectoire.

« Ils n'interviennent que lorsque les choses vont trop mal, conclut Fletcher. Ou lorsqu'il est dans leur intérêt de le faire…  
_-_ Ils se font acheter… ?  
_-_ Disons qu'on peut trouver des arrangements… Si tu ne fais pas trop de vagues, que ta demande est raisonnable et que tu as du fric…  
_-_ Et si j'émettais le désir d'être affecté à un service de travail particulier… ? J'aurais une chance… ? »

Mondingus s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. « Tu penses à quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu plus bas.  
_-_ J'aimerais travailler. C'est toujours mieux que de tourner en rond dans la cellule…  
_-_ Mouais… Mais là, ça dépend. Il y a des passe_-_droits. Si tu demandes les cuisines, où l'entretien des extérieurs, tu n'auras rien. Y'a un sacré paquet de détenus qui rêvent de sortir voir un coin de ciel, même gris, ou un brin d'herbe. Les gardiens favorisent les plus influents, ou les plus anciens. Pareil pour les cuisines, à cause des trafics de rab…  
_-_ Et l'entretien ? »

Fletcher leva les yeux sur son co_-_détenu, sans comprendre.

« Je me contenterai d'un balai… avança Finnigan.  
_-_ Tu es sérieux ?! s'exclama Mondingus. Toi, nettoyer la merde des autres ?! » Finnigan haussa les épaules. « Mauvaise idée… grommela Fletcher. Si tu commences comme ça, tu vas te faire charrier sans arrêt… Et rien n'arrêtera plus des types comme Floyd ! En taule, il faut jouer les caïds, pour avoir la paix, pas les femmes de ménage !  
_-_ Donc, enchaîna Finnigan, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ses derniers arguments, si je veux faire partie de l'entretien, cela ne posera pas de problèmes… ?  
_-_ Euh… Non, je ne pense pas… Mais tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?!  
_-_ Plus que sûr… » sourit Finnigan.

Et Mondingus trouva ce sourire passablement inquiétant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Rogue se réveilla de méchante humeur.

Depuis son retour d'Azkaban, la veille, il ne cessait de maudire Regulus et son inconscience. Jusque dans son sommeil, où il lui disait ses quatre vérités. Sa brève entrevue avec lui n'avait fait que l'exaspérer un peu plus. Et l'inquiéter, bien évidemment. Il voyait mal comment Regulus pouvait atteindre les quartiers de Haute Sécurité, déjouer la surveillance des Détraqueurs, sortir Sirius de sa cellule, le traîner hors de la prison… Sans parler, même, de quitter l'île ! Les obstacles étaient si nombreux, et paraissaient si insurmontables… !

Severus repoussa les draps et enfila ses vieilles pantoufles. Il avait sa dose habituelle de copies à corriger, mais il n'y plongerait certainement pas avant d'avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner. Parfois, il regrettait d'être aussi consciencieux dans son travail… Surtout pour ce que ces imbéciles d'élèves lui ressortaient dans leurs parchemins ineptes !

Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissaient lentement, il observa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au_ -_dessus du lavabo.

_Regulus te fait confiance…_

C'était peut_-_être cela, qui le troublait et le fâchait le plus, dans cette histoire. Il _n'était pas_ quelqu'un de confiance ! Il avait trahi tous ceux qui s'étaient avisés de penser le contraire… Dumbledore, ses amis Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui_-_même…

Trahirait_-_il Regulus ?

Il détourna les yeux de son visage trop pâle, de ses cheveux trop gras, de son regard trop morne. Comment Regulus pouvait_-_il ne pas voir ce qu'il était réellement ? Pourquoi n'était_-_il pas simplement aussi supérieur, arrogant et détestable que son frère ?!

Il éteignit les robinets et se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit. En frissonnant, il se glissa dans l'eau de la baignoire. Il prenait toujours des bains tièdes, presque froids. La chaleur l'insupportait. Il s'aspergea le visage à grande eau, sans parvenir pour autant à s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il pensait toujours à Regulus. Regulus et ses certitudes, Regulus et son courage, Regulus et sa détermination…

C'était comme le jour où il l'avait épargné…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une colère noire, à son arrivée, ce jour_-_là. Lucius Malefoy se tenait à ses côtés, prudemment en retrait. Severus avait aussitôt compris que quelque_-_chose de terrible avait dû se produire. Il pensa aussitôt à la prophétie. Celle qu'il lui avait rapportée deux mois plus tôt. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement cela. Le Lord Noir en avait après un Mangemort dissident. Regulus Black.

Curieusement, Severus n'avait pas été surpris par la chose. Regulus n'avait jamais semblé vraiment sincère, dans ses convictions, malgré ses participations régulières aux réunions des Mangemorts. Non, Regulus paraissait motivé par autre chose. Mais Severus n'avait jamais songé à se demander quoi.

La question s'était posée, pourtant, à ce moment_ -_là, lorsque Voldemort lui avait ordonné de l'abattre. Mais Severus avait préféré ne pas s'y attarder. Il s'était aussitôt lancé à la poursuite du dissident. Il l'avait trouvé au moment même où il quittait la demeure des Black, dans la précipitation. La baguette levée, ils s'étaient affrontés du regard, longuement.

Et Severus n'avait pas pu. Pas comme cela. Il voulait comprendre d'abord.

C'était à sa curiosité naturelle, que Regulus devait la vie, pas à sa bonté. Surtout pas à sa bonté. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

Severus se rinça les cheveux rapidement et sortit de la baignoire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus regardait les détenus discuter entre eux, passant d'une cellule à l'autre, se promenant ensemble le long du couloir. C'était la demi_-_heure de récréation de la matinée. Les gardiens s'étaient retranchés de l'autre côté des grilles, la baguette à portée de main. Regulus remarqua qu'ils ne paraissaient pas très attentifs aux échanges entre les prisonniers. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Mondingus, ils n'interviendraient certainement pas à la moindre altercation.

Cela l'arrangeait, finalement, vu la tournure que devrait prendre les événements.

En se séchant, un peu plus tôt, après la douche, il avait longuement regardé les dessins tatoués sur son bras droit. La première partie de son plan.

Il lui faudrait trouver l'équivalent d'un chaudron, au plus vite.

Bien évidemment, la chose était loin d'être aisée. Il n'avait pas assez d'ancienneté pour obtenir les petits arrangements auxquels Mondingus avait fait allusion. Et puis, cela susciterait sans doute des questions. Il n'était pas judicieux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, à ce stade.

Il lui restait le service d'entretien. S'il avait l'occasion de circuler dans d'autres parties de la prison, il trouverait certainement ce qu'il cherchait.

« Alors, le nouveau… susurra une voix, tout près de lui. Tu t'adaptes ? »

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil en biais sur le nouveau_-_venu. Ademius Floyd. Evidemment. Mondingus lui avait évité une première confrontation, mais il était inévitable qu'elle arrive. Il n'aima pas du tout la façon dont ce type le dévisageait, comme s'il n'était rien qu'un morceau de choix sur l'étalage d'un boucher.

Il avait fait face à pire.

« Tu as une langue… ? insista Floyd. Parce qu'il serait dommage qu'un beau gosse comme toi soit privé d'un organe aussi vital… ! » Il passa sa propre langue sur ses lèvres minces, suggestif.

Regulus le trouva simplement ridicule. « Ma langue a mieux à faire que te répondre. »

Le regard de Floyd s'assombrit dangereusement. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire froid. « Tu as du cran, le gosse… J'aime ça… !  
_-_ On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais grotesque ? »

La main de Floyd s'abattit sur Regulus avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'esquiver. Le prisonnier le saisit par le col de son uniforme et l'attira contre lui, son visage touchant presque le sien. « Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, petit… J'en ai tué pour moins que ça…»

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, un long moment. Puis Floyd plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le lâcher.

« On se revoit très bientôt, chéri ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus avait assisté à la scène, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il serait bien intervenu pour prendre le parti de Fox, mais il tenait à sa tranquillité. Au bout de trois incarcérations à Azkaban, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart des affrontements de ce genre. Imiter les gardiens et afficher profil bas.

Mais il était ennuyé, pour le gosse.

Il respira plus librement lorsqu'il vit Floyd s'éloigner.

Après un moment, il rejoignit Finnigan. Celui_-_ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il t'a dans le collimateur… remarqua_-_t_-_il sombrement.  
_-_ Il semblerait, en effet.  
_-_ Ce matin, on a eu du bol. Ce ne sera peut_-_être pas toujours comme ça. Tu devrais réfléchir à un moyen de te défendre. A moins, bien sûr, que tu y trouves ton compte… ajouta_-_t_-_il prudemment.  
_-_ Il n'est pas mon genre… fit Regulus. Trop poilu… » Mondingus esquissa un sourire, vite éteint. « Il est dangereux, Finnigan. Vraiment. S'il te coince dans un coin isolé, il n'aura aucun mal à… Tu as vu sa carrure ?  
_-_ La carrure ne fait pas tout. »

Mondingus prit le bras de Finnigan et l'entraîna dans leur cellule.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, lui murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais sache qu'il vaudrait mieux que ça n'inclut aucune magie…  
_-_ De la magie sans baguette… ? » suggéra Finnigan, un sourire presque espiègle sur les lèvres. Fletcher le trouva subitement bien exaspérant. « Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu es peut_-_être effectivement capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais je t'assure que c'est déconseillé !  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire que j'en serais capable ? demanda Finnigan, le plus innocemment du monde.  
_-_ Ton assurance, bougre d'imbécile ! Tu agis comme si tu avais encore tes privilèges d'avant Azkaban ! Comme si tu n'avais pas été privé de ta baguette et exclu de la magie ! Ici, il n'y a plus de sorcier ! Avise_-_toi de conjurer le moindre petit sort et tu es assuré de finir en Haute Détention, vampirisé par les Détraqueurs ! »

L'absence totale de réaction, sur le visage de Finnigan, exaspéra Mondingus un peu plus. Comment cet imbécile ne voyait_ -_il pas qu'il cherchait à lui éviter de gros ennuis ?!

« Très bien ! s'emporta_-_t_-_il. Fais à ta guise ! Je t'aurais prévenu, en tous cas ! »

Il grimpa sur sa couchette, saisit un magazine et s'appliqua à ignorer son compagnon royalement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
_« Laisse-moi partir » _

Regulus avait le premier brisé le silence. Mais Severus n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette pour autant. Même s'il n'était plus très sûr de l'abattre dans la seconde.

_« Le Seigneur Noir a ordonné ta mort »_, avait_-_il répondu simplement.

Regulus avait fait un léger pas de côté, toujours sous sa menace.

_« Oui, _avait_-_il réparti, _comme il a ordonné la mise à mort d'un pauvre nourrisson ! Et tu vas vraiment prêter la main à ça, Severus ? » _

« Severus ? »

Rogue releva brusquement la tête de son bol de porridge. Dumbledore posait un regard vaguement inquiet sur lui. Severus détestait cette façon de faire condescendante que le directeur de Poudlard avait parfois.

« Monsieur le Directeur… ? lui renvoya_-_t_-_il, excessivement onctueux.  
_-_ Vous semblez préoccupé… Est_-_ce que tout va bien ? »

_Regulus tente de jouer les filles de l'air avec son imbécile de frère à Azkaban, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, mais sinon, tout va pour le mieux !  
_  
« Si on excepte ma déception, après avoir corrigé les copies des deuxièmes années, oui, tout va bien !  
_-_ Ah oui ! A ce propos… Il semblerait que vous notiez de façon… Un peu trop sèche…  
_-_ Lorsqu'on doit préparer une potion, il n'y a pas de demi_-_mesure ! J'exige la même rigueur de mes étudiants à l'écrit ! s'insurgea Rogue, froidement.  
_-_ Certes… Mais ce ne sont que des débutants… ! Bref, je pense qu'il vous faudra juste un peu de temps… Ce n'est que votre première année d'enseignement, après tout… Quoi qu'il en soit… Si quelque_-_chose vous tracasse, Severus, vous savez que je suis tout disposé à vous apporter tout le soutien que je pourrais… ? »

_Et vous aideriez Regulus Black à louvoyer parmi d'anciens Mangemorts qui veulent sa peau au sein de la plus sinistre des prisons de ce pays ?_

Severus retint à grand peine un reniflement méprisant. Dumbledore n'avait été d'aucun secours à Sirius Black. Pourtant, si Regulus disait vrai…

« Est_-_il possible de pousser un homme à mentir, même sous veritaserum ? » demanda brusquement Severus.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais curieusement, il ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris par la question.

« Un homme sous veritaserum dit forcément ce qu'il pense être la vérité… Après, peut_-_être que si l'on arrive à modifier ses souvenirs, sa perception de la réalité… Dans l'absolu, même le recours au veritaserum ne donne pas de réponse fiable à 100…  
_-_ On ne peut pas avoir l'assurance que quelqu'un est coupable à coup sûr, alors… » marmonna Rogue.

Ainsi, Regulus n'avait peut_-_être pas tort, concernant Sirius. Mais qui aurait eu intérêt à faire en sorte qu'il s'accuse du meurtre de Pettigrow ?

« Vous pensiez à quelque_-_chose en particulier… ? » demanda Dumbledore. Le nez dans son porridge, Severus fit non de la tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus était assis sur son propre lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus échangé de mots avec Mondingus, depuis que celui_-_ci s'était réfugié derrière son magazine. Et c'était assez ennuyeux. Regulus n'avait pas encore confiance en Fletcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de se le mettre à dos. Il avait besoin d'un allié, de quelqu'un qui puisse le guider, dans l'univers carcéral.

Et n'était_-_ce pas ce que Mondingus avait essayé de faire, spontanément ?

Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à le mettre en garde contre Floyd…

« Merci pour ton soutien », dit_ -_il finalement. Mondingus ne répondit pas. Regulus soupira légèrement. « Il va me falloir sans doute un peu de temps, pour m'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie… poursuivit Regulus, humblement. Et perdre quelques vieux réflexes… Parce que tu as raison. Ici, il n'y a plus de magie, plus de sorcier… Les talents d'hier ne valent plus rien, aujourd'hui…  
_-_ Mmmmhhh… grommela Mondingus.  
_-_ Mais tout_-_à_-_l'heure, je ne pensais pas à la magie… »

Mondingus remua sur sa couchette, et s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. « Ah ouais ? » Il affectait un air détaché, mais Regulus savait qu'il était intrigué.

« Les Moldus font face à ce genre de situation sans jamais avoir recours à la magie… » souligna Regulus.

Mondingus sauta à bas de sa couchette et se pencha vers lui. « Alors c'est vrai ? Tu fréquentes vraiment les Moldus ?  
_-_ J'ai vécu parmi eux. Et c'était très instructif.  
_-_ Mouais… Le gamin moldu qu'a agressé Floyd avait pourtant l'air bien démuni, face à lui… Et tu sais quoi ? On pense que Floyd est responsable de plus d'une trentaine d'agressions. Certaines s'étant soldées par des meurtres. Le problème, c'est que comme il jette un sortilège d'amnésie sur ces pauvres Moldus, les Aurors n'ont jamais réussi à le pincer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Résultat : il écope d'une peine de dix ans, alors qu'il mériterait la prison à vie en Haute Sécurité !  
_-_ Et comment tu sais tout ça ?  
_-_ Il est du genre vantard…  
_-_ Mmhh… J'ai remarqué…  
_-_ Ecoute, Finnigan… Tu as tout intérêt à éviter de te trouver trop prêt de lui…  
_-_ Mais ça risque d'être difficile, hein ?  
_-_ Ouais… Le mieux, c'est de faire en sorte que les gardiens t'aient à la bonne… Ils réagiront peut_-_être, si Floyd te cherche des crasses. A moins que tu le dissuades d'emblée de s'en prendre à toi… »

Regulus se mordit les lèvres, songeur. Il était hors de question qu'il abatte ses cartes maintenant. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Et pour le service d'entretien ? Comment ça se passe ?  
_-_ Tu fais remonter ta demande jusqu'au maton responsable du travail des prisonniers. Il décidera si oui ou non tu pourras être embauché dans l'équipe que tu souhaites. Mais ça se bouscule pas trop, pour l'entretien. Du boulot, et pas d'avantages à en tirer.  
_-_ Sauf celui de se faire connaître des gardiens. Peut_-_être en bien.  
_-_ Mouais… »

Fletcher avait l'air on ne peut plus sceptique.

« Si tu veux, je te montrerai le gardien à qui t'adresser, tu pourras lui faire ta demande.  
_-_ Merci »

Fletcher remonta sur sa couchette.

Regulus était plutôt satisfait. Mondingus se révèlerait peut_-_être un allié précieux, finalement…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Qui en voulait donc à Sirius Black au point de lui faire endosser un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ?

_Ou plutôt, _corrigea Rogue en lui_ -_même, _qui **d'autre** que lui -même voulait le voir périr à petits feux au fond d'un cachot ? _

Severus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Après l'image obsédante de Regulus menotté, il avait maintenant l'esprit accaparé par _la_ question. Et il avait beau détester Sirius de toutes ses forces, il brûlait de comprendre. La curiosité, toujours…

Et qu'avait dit Regulus, à propos de Pettigrow ? Qu'il n'était pas mort. Comment pouvait_ -_il le savoir ? L'avait_ -_il vu ? Avait_-_il entendu parler de quelque_-_chose qui allait dans ce sens ? Si Regulus avait une piste, pourquoi ne pas la suivre et retrouver Pettigrow pour faire innocenter son frère, plutôt que de courir le risque de passer les dix prochaines années à Azkaban ?

Il repoussa le tas de copies qu'il était en train de corriger et prit un lourd volume de sa bibliothèque. Puisqu'il avait l'esprit à ce point occupé par les Black, autant avancer dans cette direction. Regulus lui avait demandé une potion pour altérer leurs physionomies, il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Tout en feuilletant le grimoire, il chercha dans le recoin le plus sombre de sa mémoire, là où il reléguait ses connaissances en magie noire, par quel moyen un sorcier pouvait exercer son emprise sur un autre. Un _imperium_ était_ -_il à même de contrer les effets du veritaserum ? Ou fallait_-_il chercher plutôt du côté des sortilèges liés à la mémoire ? Etait_-_ce la volonté de Black, qui avait été ensorcelée, ou ses souvenirs ?

En frissonnant de dégoût, Rogue remarqua subitement qu'il ne doutait plus de l'innocence de celui qu'il haïssait pourtant le plus au monde…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Douglas Pills, le gardien qui reçut la demande de Regulus, parut un peu surpris. La plupart du temps, les gardiens devaient réquisitionner les prisonniers chargés de l'entretien. Il dévisagea le jeune homme un long moment. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un garçon plus cultivé et plus sensé que la plupart des prisonniers qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Bien que d'une famille plutôt modeste, il avait fréquenté assez de fils à papa à Poudlard pour voir que Fox détonait, dans son nouvel environnement. Sa façon de parler, de se tenir…

« Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ J'en ai pour dix ans, à contempler tous les jours les mêmes murs, répondit Fox, avec une pointe de fatalisme. Tout ce qui me sortira de ces quatre murs sera le bienvenu. Et comme je viens d'arriver, je présume que je ne peux guère postuler à d'autre emploi que celui du service d'entretien…  
_-_ C'est juste… admit le gardien, se grattant la tête d'un air pensif. Est_ -_ce que tu as des problèmes avec ton co_-_détenu ?  
_-_ Non, pourquoi ?  
_-_ Parce que ça expliquerait que tu préfères récurer les chiottes plutôt que de rester sagement sur ta couchette, à papoter…  
_-_ Non, non… Je m'entends bien avec lui.  
_-_ Tu es dans quelle cellule ?  
_-_ La numéro 4.  
_-_ Avec le Dingo ? Tu aurais pu plus mal tomber… C'est un type réglo. Bon, très bien… Puisque tu y tiens tant que ça… Mais juste une chose… ajouta_-_t_-_il, le regard subitement plus dur. Il ne s'agit pas de foutre la merde. C'est bien compris ?  
_-_ Pas de problème. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Juste avant l'extinction des feux, Regulus acheva le court message qu'il enverrait à Severus dès le lendemain.

« Severus,

J'espère que tu ne manqueras pas notre rendez_-_vous samedi prochain. Si d'ici là, tu pouvais collecter tous les renseignements possibles sur un dénommé Mondingus Fletcher, tu me rendrais un fier service…

Bon courage et à bientôt,

R.A.B. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Vous commencerez par nettoyer les douches… » ordonna Pills au groupe de détenus, armés de balais_-_brosses, de seaux et de serpillières. Il ouvrit la porte devant lui et s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Regulus suivit les autres dans le vestiaire où il s'était déshabillé la veille. A ce qu'il avait compris, il avait été le seul volontaire pour les corvées du jour. Comme l'avait souligné Mondingus, il valait mieux que cela ne se sache pas. Il afficha donc la même mine morose que ses trois compagnons. Tandis qu'ils se déployaient dans la salle, en traînant les pieds, Pills et son co_-_équipier se postèrent à la porte, bras croisés, et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée sur le match de quidditch de la veille. 

Regulus posa son seau d'eau savonneuse sur le sol carrelé des douches. Avec de la chance, il arriverait à conserver son matériel. Les gardiens ne paraissaient pas très attentifs à leurs faits et gestes.

« T'es nouveau ? demanda l'un des prisonniers en posant son seau près du sien.  
_-_ Je suis arrivé mardi soir.  
_-_ Et déjà de corvée, hein… !  
_-_ J'ai fait pire, dans ma vie, qu'astiquer du carrelage…  
_-_ Ouais, je m'en doute ! » rigola le détenu.

Il était aussi carré que Mondingus était mince, et très très grand. Son visage affichait un sourire débonnaire, mais il ne fallait certainement pas s'y fier. Il était le genre d'homme capable de vous briser en deux sur son genou après avoir plaisanté avec vous…

« Je m'appelle Finnigan Fox, dit cependant Regulus.  
_-_ Darius… T'es bien jeune, pour te trouver en tôle…  
_-_ Et stupide… avança Regulus, avec un sourire contrit. Je me suis fait prendre en braquant une banque…  
_-_ Ouais… Tu es là pour combien ?  
_-_ Dix ans…  
_-_ Bah… ! Il te restera la vie devant toi ! »

Regulus plongea sa serpillière dans le seau et la laissa tomber sur le sol devant ses pieds. Darius l'imita.

« Je t'ai vu avec ce taré de Floyd… Hier…  
_-_ Mmmhh… ?  
_-_ Une saloperie, ce mec… Dommage que tu n'es pas une tune…  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Pour deux gallions par semaine, je me chargerais d'assurer tes arrières…  
_-_ Deux gallions…  
_-_ A toi de voir…  
_-_ J'y songerai, merci… »

Darius lui fit un léger signe de tête et saisit son balais_-_brosse à deux mains. Il commença à frotter le sol avec énergie. Regulus l'imita.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Regulus, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Darius lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait tout l'air d'un requin face à sa proie. « Assassinat… J'ai massacré le connard qui se faisait ma femme à coup de doloris… Il se tortillait sur le sol en couinant comme un goret, c'était pathétique !  
_-_ Je vois… répondit Regulus, sans se laisser troubler par la lueur de dingue qui illumina son regard.  
_-_ Et elle, je lui ai fracassé le crâne à coup de chaise… J'ai pris perpét', bien sûr…  
_-_ Bien sûr… Je ne doute pas que tu me défendrais efficacement contre Floyd…  
_-_ A condition d'abouler le fric, bien sûr !  
_-_ Evidemment… Je te ferai signe si une solution se présente à moi… »

Il retourna à son travail, tout en se faisant la réflexion que sa mère serait folle, si elle le savait là, à marchander avec une telle engeance…

_Bah_ _! Elle te croit mort, de toute façon…_

Il s'était demandé si le chagrin de ses parents avait vraiment été sincère, à l'annonce de sa disparition. Severus, qui avait assisté à la cérémonie de l'enterrement, lui avait montré ses souvenirs, dans la pensine qu'il avait empruntée à Dumbledore. Il avait vu les membres de sa famille se succéder, l'air compassé, devant sa tombe ouverte. Si droits, si stricts, si morts, eux_-_mêmes. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius.

Son frère avait déboulé sur la pelouse impeccablement entretenue du cimetière sur cet engin moldu qu'il avait traficoté – sa moto. Malgré les exclamations outrées des membres de leur famille, Père et Mère en tête, il s'était dirigé aussitôt vers le cercueil. 

C'était le regard de Sirius, à ce moment_-_là, qui hantait Regulus. Sur le visage de son frère – et de personne d'autre – il avait vu le chagrin indubitable et les regrets sincères. Lui qui était pourtant officiellement son ennemi.

Regulus n'oublierait pas non plus la scène qui avait suivi, la façon dont Sirius les avait insultés, tous, les accusant d'être responsables de sa mort, avec leur façon de penser rétrograde et leurs opinions criminelles…

Et James Potter était arrivé à son tour. Il avait calmé Sirius et ils étaient partis ensemble, laissant la tombe se refermer sur le frère légitime.

James Potter était mort. Et il n'y avait plus que Regulus pour prendre soin de Sirius, maintenant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Trouver la potion adéquate n'avait pas posé de gros problèmes à Rogue. Il n'avait feuilleté ses grimoires que par soucis d'exactitude et d'efficacité.

Restait, après, à savoir quand et comment Regulus comptait la récupérer. Rogue se doutait bien qu'on ne laissait pas sciemment les détenus manipuler des potions. Et c'était là un des points qui gênaient Rogue. Il allait devoir mettre la main à l'évasion de Regulus. _Pire_, il allait permettre à Sirius Black de s'évader. Et il avait beau être plus ou moins persuadé, maintenant, que Black était effectivement innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait, l'idée de mettre fin à son calvaire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Un goût de vengeance non assouvie.

« _Tu vas me tuer pour être le frère de Sirius, comme tu veux éliminer le bébé Potter, simplement parce qu'il est le fils de James_ _»_ lui avait lancé Regulus, alors qu'il le menaçait de sa baguette. _«_ _Tu vas tuer des innocents pour de mauvaises raisons_ _! Uniquement parce que tu laisses ta haine et ton désir de vengeance te dominer_ _»_ S'il y avait une chose que Severus détestait, c'était bien qu'on lui rappelle que lui_-_aussi, pouvait se laisser dominer par ses sentiments.

Alors, il avait écouté, lui qui n'attendait qu'un argument de plus pour satisfaire sa curiosité et déposer sa baguette.

Il avait laissé Regulus en vie. Ils s'étaient parlés longuement, et peu à peu, Severus avait senti ses yeux se déciller. Non, l'idéologie de Voldemort n'était pas la sienne. Sa conduite n'avait jamais été dictée que par ses rancœurs et son désir brûlant de se venger de tout ce qu'il avait subit par le passé.

Mais il avait beau être très conscient de tout cela, cela ne l'aidait pas à accepter totalement ce que Regulus voulait de lui. Une petite voix, au fond de lui, commençait à s'élever, pour protester contre la manière dont le jeune Black comptait user de lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus posa son balai_-_brosse avec les autres. Ses compagnons et lui avaient nettoyé successivement les douches, le réfectoire et la pièce de rencontres, où il avait retrouvé Rogue le samedi. C'était presque l'heure du repas, il avait juste le temps de faire une toilette sommaire dans sa cellule. 

Tandis que les autres suivaient Pills, Regulus s'attarda en arrière. Il n'avait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre, c'était l'occasion ou jamais…

Tournant le dos à la porte du placard, il murmura l'incantation qu'il avait répétée et répétée, lorsqu'il avait élaboré son plan d'évasion. Un instant plus tard, le seau qu'il visait s'était réduit à la taille d'un œuf. Il se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Fox ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches ? »

Regulus mit prestement le seau miniature dans sa poche et se redressa. « Rien… Une crampe… Il était temps que je fasse un peu d'exercice… » Pills posait un regard sévère sur lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, pour désarmer sa méfiance. « Eh bien, tu remettras ça demain ! » décréta le gardien, en lui enjoignant de rejoindre les autres d'un signe de tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors ? demanda Mondingus, alors que Finnigan se penchait sur le lavabo pour se laver le visage.  
_-_ Calme, répondit Fox.  
_-_ Je suppose que les autres ne t'ont pas trop charrié… ?  
_-_ Ils étaient dans la même situation que moi, alors non. Mais je me suis bien gardé de leur dire que je m'étais porté volontaire pour le boulot… Il y avait ce type balèze, Darius…  
_-_ Oui ?  
_-_ Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas en Haute Sécurité ?  
_-_ Il a bénéficié de _circonstances atténuantes_… Son avocat a soutenu qu'il avait été rendu fou de chagrin par l'infidélité de sa femme, et que ça expliquait son passage à l'acte…  
_-_ Même s'il a commis un double meurtre ?  
_-_ Il suffit de savoir présenter les choses, c'est tout… Mais il a tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Il pourrait finir dans le bâtiment d'à côté en moins de deux ! »

Finnigan s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette.

« Il m'a proposé de devenir mon garde du corps.  
_-_ Tu as accepté ?  
_-_ Avec quel argent ? Et puis, honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lui.  
_-_ Pourtant, ça pourrait décourager Floyd… »

Mondingus soupira. Comment faire comprendre à ce gosse que Floyd était vraiment dangereux, et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère ?

« Je sais qu'il ne te fait pas peur… reprit_-_il. Pas encore. Il s'en est pris à un type, avant ton arrivée… Un jeune, comme toi… Il s'est suicidé.  
_-_ Je ne lui laisserai pas l'occasion de me faire du mal. Mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus et Mondingus déjeunèrent à la même table. Maintenant que la glace était rompue, Regulus trouvait un certain plaisir à sa compagnie. Fletcher était un homme simple, et naturellement sympathique. Il connaissait un tas d'histoires sur Azkaban, et Regulus n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleur informateur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, de toute manière : ou il parvenait à composer avec lui, ou il serait obligé de l'éliminer. 

Il ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité.

Il espérait que Severus recevrait vite sa lettre, et qu'il serait en mesure de lui fournir plus de renseignements sur Fletcher.

« Tu as dit tout_-_à_-_l'heure que Darius passerait vite en Haute Sécurité, s'il commettait un impair… Comment ça se passe ?  
_-_ Tu comptes envoyer quelqu'un là_-_bas ?  
_-_ Oui, moi. » Mondingus rit, comme à une bonne blague.

« En cas d'agression grave – de meurtre, ou de mutilation, ou de traumatisme grave sur un autre détenu – ou si tu t'en prends à un gardien, le Directeur peut décider de t'envoyer en Haute Sécurité, pour une durée déterminée. C'est censé calmer les fortes têtes. Et vu dans quel état reviennent ceux qui ont été punis de cette manière, c'est efficace… Si tu es surpris en train de faire de la magie aussi, tu auras droit à un séjour à Détraqueurland. Tu comprends, ils te pompent un peu de ton énergie, ils te laminent le cerveau, et ils te rendent faible comme un nourrisson. Ils te retirent tes pouvoirs magiques. Et tu deviens docile.  
_-_ Tu connais beaucoup de prisonniers qui ont été là_-_bas ?  
_-_ Un ou deux… Ils n'ont plus été pareils, depuis qu'ils en sont revenus. Et ils ne veulent pas en parler. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Comme ça… On dit tellement de choses, sur Azkaban et son quartier de Haute Sécurité… »

Il écarta l'image de Sirius de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour lui, même si ce qu'avait dit Mondingus avait de quoi nourrir ses sentiments les plus pessimistes quant à ce qu'était devenu son frère. 

« Et ceux qui sont enfermés là_-_bas n'en sortent vraiment jamais ?  
_-_ Oh, si, ils en sortent ! Les pieds devant ! La seule balade qu'on leur autorise, c'est un tour à l'infirmerie quand d'aventure ils tombent malade. Vraiment malade, je veux dire, pas pour un rhume. Et on ne les soigne pas non plus quand ils deviennent fous, ou renoncent simplement à la vie. Et avec tous les Mangemorts enfermés là_-_bas… Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que les Détraqueurs ne transportent un nouveau cadavre à la morgue de l'infirmerie. Ils tombent comme des mouches… Bon, en même temps, il s'agit de Mangemorts… »

Il y eut un silence morose. Regulus mobilisait toute son énergie à dompter son angoisse sans cesse croissante. Il devait rester impassible, ne pas alerter Mondingus quant à ses réelles motivations. C'était trop prématuré. Au moins était_-_il conforté dans l'idée que Mondingus n'avait jamais eu de sympathie pour la cause défendue par Voldemort et ses sbires.

« Et nous ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt. On a le droit de sortir prendre l'air ?  
_-_ Une heure, le mardi matin. Ou l'après_-_midi, si le temps est trop mauvais le matin. Il y a une petite cour entre les deux bâtiments. »

Une heure. Ce serait largement suffisant. Regulus termina son dessert, plein d'espoir, malgré son inquiétude lancinante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Severus fixait la lettre d'un air absent. Il venait juste de la recevoir, et elle le plongeait dans de nouveaux abîmes de perplexité.

Ainsi, il ne suffisait plus, à Regulus, qu'il assure son évasion, il fallait en plus qu'il joue les espions pour lui ! La situation lui déplaisait de plus en plus. Après tout, quel était son intérêt, dans l'histoire ? Tout ce qu'il obtiendrait, si tout se passait bien, ce serait la libération d'un de ses pires ennemis !

« Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot, Regulus… ! » marmonna_-_t_-_il entre ses dents.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Allongé sur le ventre, sur sa couchette, torse nu, Regulus faisait rouler le seau miniaturisé entre ses doigts. Il n'avait que quelques instants, avant l'extinction des feux. Au_-_dessus de lui, il entendait Mondingus tourner les pages de son magazine.

Lorsqu'il aurait trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires, il lui faudrait rendre à ce seau sa taille normale. Générer un feu magique. Concocter la potion. Il était invraisemblable qu'il parvienne à faire tout cela à l'insu de Mondingus. Même s'il agissait de nuit, les risques de se faire surprendre étaient tellement grands…

Il posa les yeux sur le tatouage, sur son bras. Une plante aux feuilles nettement dessinées s'enroulait autour d'une jeune femme aux seins menus, sa longue chevelure auréolant son visage. Le premier ingrédient. Dès demain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'air était vif, presque froid, et chargé d'embruns. A lui seul, il rappelait aux prisonniers qu'Azkaban était une île. Regulus leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut un coin de ciel bleu, entre deux nuages gris. C'était l'été, pourtant. Ici, tout semblait figé dans un hiver humide et froid.

Mondingus s'étira avec un soupir. « Un peu d'air, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Un peu frisquet, quand même !  
_-_ C'est la proximité des Détraqueurs. Tu n'auras jamais chaud, ici, Finn… »

Regulus hocha la tête. Il survolait la cour du regard. Elle était entièrement ceinte de grillage. Hors de cette enceinte, il voyait un petit bâtiment peint en jaune, entre les deux parties de la prison : les quartiers des gardiens, et l'infirmerie. En face de lui, la silhouette sinistre du quartier de Haute Sécurité oblitérait l'horizon de sa masse sombre et inquiétante. Des hurlements en sortaient, enflant parfois, avant de s'étouffer brusquement. Regulus se sentit frémir malgré lui.

« Sinistre, hein… ? fit Mondingus à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.   
_-_ On entend les prisonniers…  
_-_ Et encore, il n'y a pas de vent, aujourd'hui. Il arrive des fois où c'est difficilement soutenable… »

Regulus ne répondit pas et retourna à son inspection de la cour. La seule manière efficace d'oublier son angoisse, c'était d'œuvrer à son plan pour tirer Sirius de sa prison.

Il vit très vite ce qu'il cherchait : une bande herbeuse, qui courait le long du grillage, près de la porte d'accès aux cellules. Ainsi, on ne lui avait pas menti, il avait une bonne chance de trouver ce qu'il cherchait parmi ce fatras désordonné de plantes sauvages.

Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans cette direction, Mondingus le retint par le bras, fermement. « Où est_-_ce que tu vas ?! » s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Regulus lui désigna le grillage du menton. « T'es malade ou quoi ?! s'exclama Fletcher. Si tu vas là_-_bas, tu es sûr de te faire démolir ! C'est le coin de king Cole !  
_-_ De qui ? » soupira Regulus. Il en avait plus qu'assez, de ces petites frappes qui jouaient les caïds. « King Cole ! » insista Mondingus, lui désignant un détenu qui discutait à quelques mètres de là.

Sans avoir la carrure d'armoire à glace de Darius, le dénommé Cole roulait une impressionnante musculature, sous son uniforme de prisonnier. Mais Regulus fut surtout frappé par son air teigneux. Un vrai méchant.

Mais Regulus avait connu pire. Il avait côtoyé Voldemort en personne.

Ignorant l'avertissement de Fletcher, il reprit sa route.

« Putain, Finn ! s'écria encore celui_-_ci. Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?!  
_-_ J'ai envie d'aller là_-_bas.  
_-_ Il ne va pas aimer !  
_-_ Et pourquoi donc ?! Il n'y est même pas, lui !  
_-_ C'est une question de principe ! C'est son territoire !  
_-_ Peut_-_être, mais il _faut_ que j'aille là_-_bas ! »

Laissant Mondingus désemparé, il se dirigea tout droit vers les mauvaises herbes qui grimpaient le long du grillage. Il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe humide et sourit. Evidemment. Rien de plus banal que l'ortie… Il avait eu bien du mal, à trouver les modifications qui rendraient la potion opératoire, avec des ingrédients si simples à trouver que même ici, à Azkaban, il parviendrait à s'en procurer.

Saisissant délicatement la tige entre ses doigts, il cueillit la plante, en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher les feuilles urticantes. Au moment où il l'enfouissait dans sa poche, une ombre se pencha sur lui.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se redresser, ou d'esquiver, on lui porta un coup violent, qui le renversa sur le côté. Un coup à assommer un taureau. A travers la gerbe de sang qui dégoulina de son arcade sourcilière entaillée, il aperçut la masse de King Cole se ruer de nouveau vers lui et loin, très loin derrière, le visage effaré et vaguement dépité de Mondingus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis le temps que Mondingus lui dit de faire gaffe ! Au prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage.


	5. Chapter 5

Un petit chapitre avant Noël, plus important qu'il n'en a l'air à première vue…

Chapitre 5 :

Mondingus dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Pourquoi cet idiot ne l'avait-il pas écouté ?! 

Regulus était allongé à terre, sans réaction, tandis que King Cole le rouait de coups de pieds et de coups de poings. Si personne n'intervenait, Fox en aurait bien pour deux semaines à s'en remettre !

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un gardien. Mais juste près de lui, Mondingus aperçut Darius, qui regardait le spectacle avec des yeux brillants de gamin devant les vitrines de Noël. Il brûlait d'envie de se mêler à la castagne. Mondingus se souvint brusquement de ce que lui avait dit Finn la veille : en échange d'un peu de fric, il était prêt à se mouiller. Voilà qui faisait son affaire ! Il le tira par le bras et se recula aussitôt, pour esquiver la main énorme qui tenta de lui coller une baffe.

« Je te donne une mornille, et tu vas tirer Fox des pattes de King Cole !  
- Une mornille ?! s'exclama Darius. Pour deux, je verrai ce que je peux faire ! Je prends pas de coups à moins de deux mornilles !  
- Deux ?! répartit Mondingus, les yeux fixés sur le sang qui maculait le visage de son co-détenu. Arrête, tu n'auras même pas besoin de te battre ! Tu sais bien que même King Cole a peur de toi ! »

La flatterie fonctionna comme l'avait espéré Mondingus. Darius se redressa de toute sa haute taille, se rengorgeant comme un coq, et marcha droit sur Cole.

« Lâche-le ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Cole, qui allait le rembarrer vertement, referma la bouche sitôt qu'il eut vu le visage menaçant de celui qui osait l'interrompre dans son tabassage en règle. « Lâche-le _tout de suite_ ! » insista Darius. Cole laissa retomber le jeune homme sur le sol et lui cracha dessus dédaigneusement. « Ce petit con se croit tout permis !  
- Je crois qu'il a compris. Maintenant, tu le laisses. »

Cole s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard mauvais à Fox, puis à Darius. Mondingus arriva au pas de charge, un gardien sur les talons. Le temps que Darius intervienne, il avait trouvé un maton assez docile pour accepter de le suivre dans la cage aux fauves.

« Il est assez amoché », commenta Darius, se penchant légèrement sur le jeune homme à terre. Le gardien s'accroupit près de lui et le bascula sur le dos. Finnigan battit vaguement des paupières, visiblement sonné. « On va le conduire à l'infirmerie.  
- Ouais, et je vais empocher ton salaire, Peters, puisque c'est moi qui fais ton boulot ! s'esclaffa Darius. T'es pas censé empêcher que les Détenus se cognent dessus ?!  
- Mets-là en veilleuse, tu veux ! Ou c'est aux Détraqueurs, que tu vas apprendre le métier ! Fletcher, va chercher le Boss ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait vaguement conscience qu'on le soulevait du sol. Il avait les jambes comme du coton, et il se sentait incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il avait reconnu la voix de Fletcher, qui expliquait tout au chef des matons. Il se sentait étrangement réconforté, de savoir que Mondingus était intervenu. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu, il aurait très bien pu prendre la mouche, qu'il n'ait pas écouté ses avertissements, et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et cilla plusieurs fois pour évacuer le sang qui lui collait les cils. Il aperçut les uniformes de deux gardiens : un, devant, ouvrait la marche, tandis que le second, à ses côtés, le faisait léviter avec sa baguette.

Suspendu dans les airs, il passa le grillage et fut transporté jusqu'au bâtiment jaune. « Nous allons mettre Cole en isolement pour le reste de la journée, disait le gardien devant lui. Donovan, faites passer l'ordre !  
- Ouais, Boss !  
- Celui-ci est pour l'infirmerie. On enquêtera plus tard pour voir s'il y a vraiment eu provocation de sa part.  
- Fletcher dit que non, intervint le gardien qui le tenait sous le sortilège de sa baguette. Et il est réglo.  
- Je sais. En plus, ce gosse-là est nouveau. Mais il faut agir avec un souci d'impartialité ! »

Il y eut quelques ricanements, mais le chef des gardiens ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Mettez-le dans la salle d'examens et faites prévenir la médicomage ! Ça la changera un peu des cadavres… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lit était à peine plus confortable que celui de la cellule, mais les draps sur lesquels on le déposa sentaient bon le propre. Et l'infirmerie était brillamment éclairée, contrairement au quartier des cellules.

Regulus se sentait presque bien. La douleur refluait très vite, maintenant. Il était assez solide pour reprendre le dessus. Il saignait du nez, son œil était enflé, et il avait le dos en compote, mais Darius était intervenu à temps pour lui éviter de gros dommages.

Les yeux clos, il gardait ses autres sens en éveil, s'appliquant à écouter et à sentir. L'odeur, indubitablement, lui rappelait l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il y avait mis peu les pieds, surtout en comparaison de son frère Sirius. Un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire, amer : Sirius et ses amis, contre les Serpentards de cinquième année. Il s'était trouvé malencontreusement pris dans le tir croisé de leurs sorts. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, avec un mal de tête épouvantable, et le bras bandé. Et Sirius, au pied de son lit, qui le regardait d'un air revêche. Lui qui avait été heureux, de le voir à ses côtés, avait vite déchanté, lorsque Sirius avait commencé à lui reprocher d'avoir juste été _là_.

Mais Sirius lui en voulait. Simplement de ne pas être James. Simplement d'appartenir à la même famille de cinglés que lui.

Regulus écarta ce souvenir, et tous les griefs qu'il nourrissait encore contre celui qu'il était venu sauver malgré tout. Si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, il aurait bien l'occasion de mettre toutes ces choses à plat avec le principal concerné.

Une voix féminine le tira de ses pensées moroses. La médicomage était enfin là et s'entretenait avec l'un des gardiens. Regulus ouvrit les yeux pour la voir.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Petite, menue, vêtue d'une robe toute simple d'une blancheur immaculée, elle lui semblait singulièrement déplacée, ici, à Azkaban. Ses cheveux châtains étaient sagement attachés en chignon. Mais d'elle, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il referma les yeux.

Le gardien expliquait qu'il avait été agressé dans la cour par King Cole, et que Doherty souhaitait qu'elle le remette sur pied au plus vite, afin qu'on puisse l'interroger. Finalement, un parfum suave emplit ses narines, dominant l'odeur des potions antiseptiques, et il comprit que la médicomage se penchait sur lui pour l'examiner. Il rouvrit les yeux. Et il eut brusquement un peu trop chaud.

Elle était belle. Si belle, malgré son air soucieux et ses sourcils froncés. Regulus laissa son regard se promener sur elle, sur les mèches qui encadraient l'ovale délicat du visage, sur ses lèvres rosées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève brusquement les yeux sur lui. Elle sursauta.

« Vous êtes réveillé… remarqua-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?   
- J'ai connu pire. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Regulus jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Les gardiens qui lui servaient d'escorte attendaient patiemment, derrière une porte vitrée remarqua la petite plaque accrochée sur sa poitrine, et la lut machinalement : I. Fudge.

« Fudge comme _Cornelius Fudge_ ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mmmhh, acquiesça-t-elle vaguement, tâtonnant le pourtour enflé de son œil de ses doigts frais.  
- Votre père vous laisse soigner des types comme nous ?!  
- Je suis majeure, vous savez, remarqua-t-elle, un peu trop sèchement au goût de Regulus.  
- Et le _I_., c'est pour quoi ?  
- Isabelle, répondit-elle, avant de rougir brusquement. Arrêtez de bouger, voulez-vous, ou je demanderai au gardien de vous stupéfixer !  
- Oh, très bien ! Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, vous savez… »

Elle ne répondit pas. S'éloignant du lit où il était allongé, elle prit une petite baguette, dans son attirail, et la pointa sur la plaie ouverte au-dessus de son sourcil. Regulus frémit malgré lui. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Vous saignez. Comme vous êtes nouveau, je vais en profiter pour compléter votre dossier. Ainsi, j'interviendrai de manière plus efficace, si nécessaire…  
- Et votre baguette vous sert à quoi ?  
- A analyser votre sang. »

Son front se plissa légèrement, sous l'effort de sa concentration, tandis qu'une légère lueur orangée enveloppait la tête de Regulus.

« Voilà qui est curieux… murmura-t-elle, visiblement dubitative.  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Votre sang… Il est… bizarre… »

Ce fut au tour de Regulus d'être surpris. En quoi pouvait-il être _bizarre_ ? « Ce qui signifie… ? demanda-t-il.  
- Votre sang est différent… Il n'appartient pas à un groupe que je connaisse… »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. _Vive la consanguinité ! _pensa-t-il. _Sirius avait bien raison de nous prendre tous pour des dégénérés !_

« Sauf que… reprit la médicomage, un peu plus perplexe. J'ai déjà vu ça… En y repensant… Vous êtes un parent de Sirius Black ?! »

Malgré sa surprise, Regulus parvint à rester absolument impassible. « Sirius Black ?  
- Oui, il a le même profil sanguin que vous. J'ai parcouru son dossier médicale, et ça m'a frappé…  
- Toutes les familles de sang-purs sont plus ou moins parentes… répondit Regulus, sans se mouiller.   
- Sauf qu'il est très improbable de trouver ce même genre d'altération chez deux sujets qui ne soient pas de proches parents… »

Elle le dévisageait avec insistance, maintenant, et Regulus ne la trouva plus si charmante, maintenant qu'il se sentait menacé par sa curiosité. « Je n'ai pas d'explication à ce phénomène, asséna-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Est-ce que la particularité de mon sang rend les soins plus difficiles ? Je saigne encore… » 

La médicomage reposa sa baguette et prit une fiole sur une étagère. Elle en imbiba une compresse, qu'elle appliqua doucement sur sa blessure. « Ça va piquer, prévint-elle. Pour répondre à votre question, le fait que votre sang soit si spécial peut, en effet, poser problème… En cas d'hémorragie importante, par exemple. Evidemment, sa compatibilité avec le sang de Black est une bonne chose : si vous vous amusez encore à vous bagarrer avec les autres prisonniers et que les choses tournent vraiment mal, je saurai où trouver de quoi vous soigner… Même s'il n'est pas de votre famille », ajouta-t-elle avec un rien de défi dans la voix.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la sentait forte et déterminée, malgré son air de poupée de porcelaine.

« Vous parlez comme si je cherchais la bagarre, remarqua-t-il. Je suis victime, vous savez. Ce sauvage s'est jeté sur moi sans raison !  
- Vous êtes en prison. C'est monnaie courante, ici. Vous auriez peut-être dû vous renseigner, avant de signer pour votre séjour ici !  
- Moui… »

Regulus vit la lueur vaguement amusée de son regard. _Elle ne devrait pas plaisanter avec moi comme ça,_ pensa-t-il. _Elle devrait se méfier de moi, comme de tous les prisonniers qu'elle est susceptible de côtoyer…_

Mais était-elle ainsi avec tout le monde ? Ou était-elle simplement à l'aise avec lui, ne ressentant pas de danger à parler avec lui ?

Elle prit un pot dans une armoire, l'ouvrit, et plongea deux doigts dedans. « C'est pour faire dégonfler votre œil, expliqua-t-elle. Demain, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Regulus ferma les yeux. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, maintenant, mais sa peau lui semblait étrangement réceptive, alors qu'Isabelle l'effleurait du bout de ses doigts.

Il y avait une éternité que personne n'avait posé la main sur lui de cette façon, et il y avait, dans ce geste, plus de douceur que n'en avait contenu chaque jour de sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, quatre ans plus tôt.

Il devait se reprendre, ignorer son désir de sentir ses doigts courir sur sa joue, caresser ses lèvres, effleurer ses paupières…

« Vous n'avez pas étudié à Poudlard, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous avons sensiblement le même âge, il me semble, à moins que vous ne connaissiez d'excellents sorts de rajeunissement… Je pense que je me serais souvenu de vous, si nous nous étions croisés là-bas.  
- Vraiment… ? » Avait-elle vraiment rougi ? Elle lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois pour farfouiller dans un tiroir. « Vous avez raison. J'étais à Beaux-Bâtons. Ma mère est Française. »

Elle revint vers lui. Si ses propos l'avaient troublée, il n'y paraissait plus. Elle lui tendit une cuillère. « Pour hâter la cicatrisation, expliqua-t-elle, en versant un peu de liquide dedans.  
- C'est mauvais… grimaça Regulus.  
- Vous vous en sortez bien, je trouve ! Pas de quoi vous plaindre ! Avez-vous mal ailleurs ?  
- Il m'a frappé dans le dos, dans les côtes… Mais ça ira, je crois.  
- Vous allez retiré vos vêtements, que je vérifie qu'il ne vous ait rien cassé… » 

Regulus hésita un court instant, avant de déboutonner le haut de son uniforme de prisonnier. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la jeune femme s'appliquait à ne pas le regarder, penchée sur le parchemin qu'elle remplissait. Lorsqu'il se fut dénudé jusqu'à la taille, elle releva la tête, et il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'elle détaillait son tatouage. Mais elle ne fit pas un commentaire, se contentant d'examiner ses contusions. 

Curieusement troublé, Regulus choisit d'ignorer le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, et préféra reporter son attention sur le mobilier et les ustensiles de l'infirmerie. 

C'est là qu'il les vit.

Une série de petites fioles vides, alignées sur un plateau près de l'évier, en attente d'être lavées.

Il savait qu'il devait tenter sa chance. Puisque l'occasion se présentait à lui dès maintenant, autant la saisir.

« Vos contusions passeront d'elles-mêmes, conclut la médicomage. Je vous ferai administrer une pilule anti-douleur par jour.  
- Merci. »

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, les yeux de la médicomage s'arrêtèrent sur les cloques rouges de ses mains. « Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. Regulus regarda ses doigts. « Oh, rien… Je suis tombé dans les orties, quand Cole m'a foncé dessus… Ça brûle un peu. Sans plus.  
- Oui, j'imagine qu'une piqûre d'ortie ne vous effraye pas…  
- Je peux retourner dans ma cellule ?  
- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder davantage… Je crois que le chef Doherty veut vous interroger sur ce qui s'est passé. Je vais prévenir les gardiens que vous êtes prêt à partir. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte vitrée qui la séparait de ses gardiens, Regulus acheva prestement de boutonner son uniforme et se dirigea vers l'évier. Heureusement, la jeune femme le dissimulait à peu près à la vue des deux hommes qu'elle avait abordés. Il tendit la main, saisit l'une des fioles et la fit disparaître dans sa manche, avant de revenir sagement s'asseoir sur le lit.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et l'un des gardiens lui fit signe d'approcher. Regulus se leva lentement et fit quelques pas d'une démarche un peu bancale, qui ne devait rien à son état véritable. Il tituba et percuta de plein fouet le plateau de fioles, en équilibre sur le bord de l'évier. Tous sursautèrent, alors que les petites bouteilles s'écrasaient sur le sol avec fracas.

« Ce n'est rien ! s'exclama la médicomage, devant l'air déconcerté des gardiens et celui, contrit, du prisonnier. Elles étaient vides, de toute façon ! »

Regulus retint un sourire. Il était maintenant impossible, pour elle, de remarquer la disparition de l'une de ses bouteilles, alors qu'elles s'éparpillaient en mille miettes sur le sol. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« T'es pas trop moche, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire défoncer la tronche… »

Regulus leva les yeux sur Mondingus. Celui-ci, assis sur le bord de sa couchette, les jambes dans le vide, le regardait d'un air sarcastique. « Grâce à toi… sourit Regulus. Comment as-tu fait, pour convaincre Darius d'intervenir ?  
- Tu me dois une mornille.  
- Tu sais que je n'ai pas un rond ?  
- Je ne suis pas pressé. »

Regulus hocha la tête. Paradoxalement, il avait beau être le rejeton d'une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier, il était véritablement fauché. Maintenant qu'il était censé être mort, il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'héritage des Black, qu'il en ait été un jour le bénéficiaire au détriment de Sirius ou non. Il avait, en outre, dépensé le peu qu'il avait dans son coffre personnel à Gringott's pour organiser leur évasion, à son frère et lui. Et il était impensable qu'il réclame de l'argent à sa mère : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que d'autres que Severus – et bientôt Sirius – sachent qu'il était bien vivant, malgré l'arrêt de mort de Voldemort.

« Je demanderais à Sirius de rembourser Mondingus, dès que nous serons sortis, son compte est mieux fourni que le mien… » pensa Regulus, vaguement amusé. Après tout, son frère n'avait pas eu le temps matériel de dépenser l'argent légué par l'oncle Alphard… Et il lui devait bien une mornille, pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui !

« Alors, elle est comment ? »

Regulus, tiré de ses pensées, regarda Fletcher sans comprendre.

« La médicomage, elle est comment ? Il paraît qu'elle est canon ! » _Canon_ ne semblait pas le mot approprié, pour Regulus. La jeune femme était tellement plus que ça… ! « Elle n'a rien à faire d'un trou pareil… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son co-détenu.  
- Ouais, comme toi… » Mondingus le regarda avec un peu plus d'attention, puis son visage s'illumina. « Tu en pinces pour elle, c'est ça ?! » Regulus secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel. Mondingus le regardait avec malice. « C'est pour ça, que tu as fait la connerie de provoquer King Cole ? Pour voir la médicomage ?  
- Non. Ce que j'ai fait… J'avais besoin de le faire. »

C'était le moment ou non de tout déballer. Si seulement il avait pu avoir la certitude que Mondingus ne le trahirait pas ! D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et Fletcher avait pris son parti contre Cole, il s'était mouillé pour lui, même s'il s'était retranché derrière la carrure d'armoire à glace de Darius.

Et puis, s'il y avait vraiment un gros soucis avec Fletcher, Rogue l'aurait su tout de suite et l'aurait prévenu – Non ?

« Besoin de te faire casser la gueule ? s'exclama Mondingus, clairement dubitatif.  
- Mais non ! » fit Regulus. Il sortit la tige d'ortie flétrie de sa poche et la montra à Fletcher.

« J'avais besoin de ça.  
- Des orties… ?! Pour quoi faire ?  
- C'est l'une des choses qui vont m'être absolument nécessaires pour mener à bien mon projet. »

Subitement intéressé, Mondingus sauta à bas de sa couchette et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, gamin ? » demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Les lèvres de Regulus s'arquèrent en un léger sourire.

« Dans moins d'un mois, je m'évade ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous qui lisez, en particulier aux quelques fidèles qui laissent des reviews (j'espère que tout le monde a reçu mes retours, ça plantait tout le temps ! ). A très bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pétunia Dursley se redressa en soupirant. Elle avait astiqué son four à fond, il lui restait encore à laver le sol de la cuisine. Elle sortit un seau du placard et le posa dans l'évier pour le remplir. Elle ajouta le détergent, s'arma de son balai_-_brosse, et commença le lessivage consciencieux de son sol.

Elle avait énormément de travail, avec l'anniversaire de Dudley qui approchait. Tout devait être parfait pour l'occasion. Elle avait fait retapisser la salle à manger, ce qui lui avait valu deux jours entiers de nettoyage, après le départ des ouvriers !

Mais ce cher petit ange le méritait bien. Et elle tenait à prouver à Marge qu'elle était tout à fait capable de donner des réceptions dignes de ce nom !

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation, pour le clown… Elle devrait téléphoner sitôt son ménage terminé. Il était hors de question que Duddy n'ait pas son clown pour ses deux ans !

Et il lui restait encore trois cadeaux à acheter, dont ce fameux tricycle qui avait tant plus au cher petit, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu au parc, et qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'essayer – stupide gamin borné qui craignait que son Duddlynouchet n'abîme son joujou !

Pétunia s'était jurée que son Dudley aurait son propre tricycle pour fêter dignement ses deux ans !

Elle laissa le seau à la porte de la cuisine, avec son balai_-_brosse. Dans l'entrée, Dudley arrachait une à une les pages de son livre d'images. Pétunia lui lança un regard attendri. Malgré son jeune âge, le cher ange montrait un intérêt émouvant pour la lecture. Voilà qui était de bon augure pour l'avenir – mais Pétunia ne doutait pas que Dudley réussirait tout ce qu'il entreprendrait !

« Ne reste pas dans l'entrée, mon Duddy ! dit_-_elle au gamin. C'est plein de courant d'air, ici, tu vas encore attraper froid ! »

Dudley lui lança un regard torve, avant de filer vers le salon. Pétunia le regarda trottiner sur ses petites jambes potelées, les yeux emplis de fierté. Dudley serait un garçon costaud. Pas comme _l'autre_…

Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers l'escalier.

Le fils de Lily était assis devant la porte du placard qui lui servait de chambre, les yeux posés sur l'horrible nounours qui appartenait jadis à son propre fils, et qu'elle avait fini par lui donner, tant ses pleurs incessants étaient devenus insupportables. Il ne pleurait plus guère, maintenant. Sans doute son esprit infantile avait_-_il fini par intégrer qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père ni sa mère, quelles que soient la force de sa colère et l'intensité sonore de ses cris.

Pétunia grimaça, au souvenir de ces premiers mois, si difficiles. Bien sûr, Dudley avait très mal pris l'arrivée de son cousin, le pauvre petit n'était pas prêt à devoir partager sa maman ! Et Harry hurlait tellement que Pétunia avait bien été obligée de lui accorder un peu d'attention : il risquait de gêner les voisins.

Mais maintenant que Harry avait presque deux ans, tout était plus simple. Pétunia ne s'occupait de lui qu'au moment du bain et des repas. Le reste du temps, le gosse se débrouillait tout seul, et elle pouvait pouponner à loisir son propre rejeton.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, que faisait donc le petit angelot ?

Pétunia passa au salon, où Dudley tripotait tous les boutons de la chaîne Hi_-_Fi de Vernon. « Oh, mon Dudley ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Ne touche donc pas à ça, Papa va se fâcher ! » Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui_-_ci se mit à brailler et à se débattre avec vigueur. Tout en le tenant fermement contre elle, elle balaya la pièce du regard, pour s'assurer que son ange n'avait pas fait d'autres bêtises.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Enorme, d'un gris boueux, campant sur la table basse.

Un rat.

Elle hurla. Surpris, Dudley joignit ses braillements à ceux de sa mère. Pétunia recula prestement vers l'entrée. Elle devait absolument éloigner son fils chéri d'une horreur pareille. _Un rat dans son salon immaculé !_

Tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait vers les chambres, le rat ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses petits yeux luisants de malignité posés sur le petit Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Et tu as besoin d'ortie pour quoi, au juste ? » demanda Mondingus, perplexe. Que Finnigan se soit promis de s'évader était assez ridicule en soi : personne ne quittait Azkaban sans en avoir reçu la permission. Mais qu'il le fasse grâce à de l'ortie dépassait son entendement.

« Je crois que moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, répondit Finnigan.  
_-_ Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ? Tu sais que c'est impossible, hein ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas impossible. C'est juste très difficile, c'est tout.  
_-_ C'est plein de Détraqueurs !  
_-_ Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.  
_-_ Bien sûr… »

Mais il avait beau être sceptique, il avait déjà remarqué que Fox ne se laissait pas affecter par leurs sinistres geôliers.

« Tu vas au devant de gros ennuis, Finn…  
_-_ C'est ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter, Mondingus. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Mondingus fut frappé par son sérieux. Il avait connu bien des détenus fanfarons. Mais Finnigan lui faisait presque peur, tant il sentait de détermination chez lui. « Mouais… marmonna_-_t_-_il. Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas là non plus par hasard, hein… ? Cambrioler Gringott's… Et comment se fait_-_il que les Détraqueurs ne te font rien ? »

Fox ne répondit pas. Il prit le livre posé près de son oreiller et glissa sa tige d'ortie entre ses pages.

« OK, ne réponds pas… grommela Mondingus.  
_-_ Je te l'ai dit. Il vaut mieux que tu en saches le moins possible, pour toi comme pour moi. Il serait embarrassant pour toi d'être pris pour mon complice, quand je serai sorti d'ici, non ?  
_-_ Je n'ai plus que deux mois à tirer…  
_-_ Et tu ne seras pas inquiété si tu m'ignores.  
_-_ Ça risque d'être dur ! Surtout si je dois te tirer sans cesse des ennuis où tu vas nécessairement te coller !  
_-_ Contente_-_toi de me renseigner. Et tiens, à ce propos, maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai en tête… Qui occupe la cellule n°12 ?  
_-_ La cellule n°12 ?! s'étouffa Mondingus. Ton fameux plan passe par la cellule n°12 ?!  
_-_ Il y a un problème ?  
_-_ Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! La cellule n°12, c'est celle de Floyd ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus observait Floyd du coin de l'œil. Celui_-_ci était assis à deux tables devant lui, sur la droite. L'homme était indéniablement malsain. Il avait une façon de se passer la langue sur les lèvres particulièrement obscène. Il mangea une nouvelle fourchetée de purée. Il savait que Mondingus l'observait. Mondingus qui le prenait pour un dingue.

« Si tu veux accéder à la cellule n°12, murmura Mondingus par_-_dessus son assiette, le plus simple est d'accepter les avances de ce tordu !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point, merci ! riposta Regulus.  
_-_ Tu me rassures. Tu vois, le gamin assis à côté de lui ? C'est son co_-_détenu. Sa _poulette_, comme il l'appelle. Si Doherty ne le change pas de cellule très vite, il va finir par craquer. Le problème, c'est que Floyd a assez de pognon pour bénéficier d'une marge de manœuvre, quant au choix de son compagnon de cellule… Je doute que les matons fassent quelque_-_chose pour le gosse… »

Mondingus avait beau prendre le ton de la simple conversation, Regulus sentait de la pitié, chez lui. Fletcher avait beau être une crapule, il était loin d'avoir un mauvais fond. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la table de Floyd et détailla le garçon en question.

Il avait son âge, ou à peine plus. Maigre, les oreilles décollées, un air de bête apeurée. La proie idéale pour un type comme Floyd. Regulus fut frappé de le voir aussi résigné.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Mondingus. Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant…  
_-_ Il est responsable de la mort de son père. D'après ce qui se dit, il a usé d'un impardonnable. Cela lui a valu perpét'.  
_-_ Son père… » Mondingus haussa les épaules. « Je connais tout un tas de types qui auraient été ravi de buter leur propre père. Surtout ici.  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'intégrer ce gars_-_là à l'équipe d'entretien ? J'aimerais lui parler sans la présence de Floyd.  
_-_ Tu as de la monnaie ? C'est comme ça que ça marche, ici, Finn, je te l'ai déjà dit…  
_-_ Tu me fais un prêt ?  
_-_ Tu me dois déjà une mornille !  
_-_ Mon ami doit venir me voir samedi. Il te remboursera !  
_-_ Mouais… Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.  
_-_ Merci. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Rogue avait déniché un vieux numéro de _la Gazette du Sorcier_. Celui qui relatait l'arrestation chaotique de Sirius Black. Non, il ne voulait pas aider Black à sortir de prison. L'idée lui était aussi répugnante que la photo de l'homme aux yeux de dément qui ornait la première page du journal. Regulus aurait beau dire, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Mais il voulait _comprendre_.

Il relut l'article qui détaillait la mort tragique de Pettigrow, avec force détails sanguinolents. Comment Regulus pouvait_-_il affirmer que cet idiot de gros garçon empoté était vivant ?! Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas reparu, maintenant que la menace était écartée, Black étant en prison ?

En page 3, il trouva un éloge funèbre, à la mémoire des époux Potter, dernières victimes de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Black avait_-_il vraiment trahi son meilleur ami ?

Il massa ses tempes douloureuses. Il dormait peu, ces derniers temps, et pas seulement à cause des examens qui approchaient. Le surplus de travail était énorme, certes, mais il en fallait bien plus pour abattre Severus.

Il aurait dit que sa conscience le tourmentait, s'il n'avait pas été persuadé qu'il n'en avait plus aucune depuis bien longtemps. Car qui, plus que lui, était responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux Potter ? S'il n'avait pas entendu – et répété ! – cette prophétie…

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aider Sirius. Mais n'avait_-_il pas le devoir de faire toute la lumière sur ce qui était arrivé à James Potter ? Il avait une dette de sang envers lui. Et bien sûr, il y avait Regulus.

L'article ne lui apprit absolument rien de nouveau. La vérité n'était certainement pas dans ce torchon. Il le repoussa avec exaspération. La première chose à faire, pour comprendre, c'était de savoir si oui ou non Black était réellement un Mangemort. Lui_-_même ne l'avait jamais rencontré aux réunions, il en était certain. Même cagoulé, il aurait reconnu son ennemi entre mille. Et puis, sa voix était assez reconnaissable, et Black était incapable de la fermer cinq minutes.

Peut_-_être que Malefoy saurait, lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ta pilule, fox ! dit le gardien, en tendant un gobelet en carton à Regulus.  
_-_ Ma pilule ?  
_-_ Pour soigner tes bobos ! insista Donovan. Ordre de la médicomage.  
_-_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… »  
Il prit le gobelet et regarda le petit cachet bleu qu'il contenait. Le concentré de potion anti_-_douleur. Aussitôt lui revint en mémoire la liste des ingrédients qui le composait, comme le lui avait enseigné son mentor, à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Et ses effets secondaires, en cas de surdosage. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Merci.  
_-_ Pas de quoi. Evite de te frotter à Cole, la prochaine fois.  
_-_ Je me souviendrai du conseil. »

Alors que Donovan s'éloignait, Regulus sortit le comprimé du gobelet et le dissimula dans le trou qu'il avait percé dans son matelas, où il tenait au secret le seau qu'il avait déjà dérobé, toujours miniaturisé. Puis, il s'allongea sur son lit, satisfait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle Fudge avait fini de ranger l'infirmerie. Elle avait remis ses baguettes médicinales dans sa sacoche, mis sous sortilège de protection les composés actifs les plus dangereux de ses potions, et vérifié que tout était en ordre. Il lui restait à classer les papiers sur son bureau, avant de prendre le bac qui la ramènerait à terre pour la nuit.

Elle prit le dossier qu'elle avait rempli en fin de matinée – celui de Finnigan Fox – pour le ranger dans son classeur à tiroirs. Elle l'ouvrit à la lettre F, et hésita. Au lieu de le ranger, elle le feuilleta une nouvelle fois et relut les conclusions qu'elle y avait consignées, après l'examen.

Machinalement, elle farfouilla dans l'armoire de rangement, à la lettre B, et en tira un autre dossier. Celui d'un détenu qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Sirius Black.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le dossier de Black, constitué par son prédécesseur. Elle l'avait déjà survolé une fois à son arrivée, trois mois plus tôt, sans s'y arrêter. Elle avait seulement noté la composition étrange de son sang, comme une curiosité magique.

Elle survola son état civil, jusqu'à la mention de sa fratrie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un nom : _Regulus Arcturus Black_, décédé.

Sirius Black avait bien un frère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Décidément, Mondingus était un atout précieux ! Regulus ignorait combien il avait dû débourser, pour faire en sorte que le co_-_détenu de Floyd soit dans l'équipe d'entretien, mais il avait su se montrer persuasif.

Armés d'une éponge, d'une raclette à vitres et d'un seau d'eau savonneuse, les détenus s'arrêtèrent devant Pills. Regulus fit en sorte de se retrouver avec le jeune homme, alors que le gardien les associait par paires pour nettoyer les fenêtres du couloir menant à la salle des visites.

« Je m'appelle Finnigan Fox, lui glissa_-_t_-_il, en essorant son éponge dans le seau.  
_-_ Je sais qui tu es.  
_-_ Ah oui ?! Je viens d'arriver…  
_-_ Et tu t'es déjà fait démolir par King Cole.  
_-_ Démolir, c'est un bien grand mot… sourit Regulus.  
_-_ Tu ne tiendras pas un mois, ici. »

Le jeune homme parlait à voix si basse que Regulus avait du mal à l'entendre. Et il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, comme pour se garantir de quelque menace invisible.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Eddy. »

Eddy commença à astiquer la fenêtre devant lui. Regulus l'imita. « Tu te trompes, tu sais, reprit_-_il doucement. Je suis plus solide que tu ne le penses.  
_-_ C'est ce que tu crois. Méfie_-_toi, Floyd te veut. »

Regulus perçut très nettement le tressaillement qui parcourut Eddy.

« Il te l'a dit ?  
_-_ Il ne parle que de ça.  
_-_ Tu penses qu'il te foutra la paix, s'il s'en prend à moi ? »

Surpris, Eddy laissa échapper son éponge. Il la ramassa, la rinça dans son seau, et reprit son nettoyage des fenêtres, sans un mot.

« Tu te trompes, tu sais, poursuivit Regulus. Il ne te laissera jamais. Il n'est pas le genre de type à abandonner ce qu'il considère comme à lui, tu ne penses pas ?  
_-_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est … ! lâcha Eddy, d'une voix serrée par l'angoisse. Se coucher, le soir, en craignant qu'il te rejoigne… Et quand il le fait… » Il jeta son éponge dans son seau, dans un geste de colère. « Si je pouvais lui trouer la peau… »

Regulus ramassa sa raclette à vitres et paracheva le nettoyage de sa fenêtre. Son cœur battait plus vite, maintenant qu'il sentait le moment_-_clé approcher.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas… ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et comment je suis censé m'y prendre ?! Je ne suis pas un tueur…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas tué ton père… ? »

Le visage d'Eddy devint extrêmement pâle. Un instant, Regulus crut même qu'il allait tomber en syncope. « Je… Ce n'était pas ça… Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça… Et puis, je n'ai pas de baguette ! Comment peut_-_on se défendre sans baguette ?!  
_-_ Les Moldus font ça tous les jours, tu sais.  
_-_ Je n'y connais rien, aux Moldus !  
_-_ Trouve_-_toi un protecteur !  
_-_ Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de Floyd se font acheter par lui !  
_-_ Pas moi. »

Eddy regarda Regulus comme s'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

« Toi ?! Floyd en a après ton cul, et tu vas aller te frotter à lui ?! T'es malade…  
_-_ Si tu veux, je t'en débarrasse.  
_-_ En échange de quoi… ? »  
Voilà, on y était. Regulus n'aurait pas trente_-_six occasions, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il prit son temps pour répondre, laissant la pression monter chez le jeune homme. Celui_-_ci le dévorait du regard, mais Regulus sentait toute son indécision, mêlée au désir de croire qu'il allait enfin connaître la fin de son enfer. Il comprit la pitié qu'il inspirait à Mondingus. Et il la partageait presque.

« Il y a une chose que je voudrais en échange, dit finalement Regulus. Une toute petite chose qui se trouve dans ta cellule. Donne_-_la moi, et je ferai en sorte que Floyd ne pose plus jamais la main sur toi. »


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne année à tous !

Chapitre 7 :

Le manoir Malefoy respirait la suffisance. Comme si Lucius avait pris le parti d'acheter systématiquement le plus rare, le plus cher, au détriment de toute qualité esthétique. Bon, Severus serait de mauvaise foi, en pensant que tout n'était que clinquant et tape_ -_à_ -_l'œil. Lucius avait un goût naturel assez sûr. Mais Rogue méprisait cette recherche du luxe à tout prix. C'était l'une des choses qui l'éloignait le plus de Malefoy. Severus, lui, se fichait de son cadre de vie, du moment qu'il était au calme, et qu'il avait un nombre suffisant de bons livres sous la main.

L'elfe de maison écouta son nom avec attention, avant de disparaître pour annoncer sa venue. Severus attendit patiemment dans l'entrée, laissant son regard errer sur les portraits des ancêtres de la famille. Il savait qu'il devrait jouer serrer. Malefoy avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de lui. Après tout, Dumbledore avait pris sa défense, avait fait en sorte qu'il soit gracié pour ses activités de Mangemort. Comment Lucius interpréterait_ -_il la chose ?

La longue silhouette de Lucius apparut au sommet du gigantesque escalier de pierre. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, puis Severus le vit descendre une à une les marches, lentement. _Il ménage ses effets_… pensa Rogue, cachant son mépris pour de semblables calculs derrière un léger sourire de façade.

Oui, bon, sans doute raté, le sourire, mais Severus n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« Severus Rogue… fit Lucius, d'une voix désagréablement onctueuse. Voilà bien longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de tes nouvelles…  
_ -_ J'ai été très occupé.  
_ -_ Oui, le vieux Dumbledore t'a donné un emploi, à ce que j'ai entendu dire… L'homme est bien connu pour ses largesses, il ne trahit pas sa réputation… »

Severus sentait la menace à peine voilée, derrière les mots de son hôte. Mais Severus n'avait pas peur de lui. Que pouvait_ -_il lui faire, après tout ? Lui_ -_même était sur la corde raide, et il serait à Azkaban depuis longtemps, s'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire plonger. Severus pourrait très bien être cet homme_ -_là. N'avait_ -_il pas la confiance de Dumbledore ? Il lui suffirait d'un mot, pour que son directeur relance les poursuites contre Malefoy.

« Il valait mieux, comme toi comme pour moi, qu'on ne se voit pas pendant quelques temps, reprit Severus. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Dumbledore, j'était trop proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que mes relations n'apparaissent pas comme _suspectes_… Il t'aurait sans doute été très désagréable, de voir des Aurors débouler dans ton charmant manoir et te demander à quel titre nous avons pu être lié, toi et moi…  
_ -_ Mmmhhh… » Malefoy hocha la tête, son regard d'oiseau de proie posé sur lui, glacial. « Tu boiras bien un verre… ? » fit_ -_il, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Severus suivit son hôte jusqu'à un petit salon très sombre, meublé avec cet excès de luxe qui semblait caractériser toute la maison. Il s'assit dans un profond fauteuil de cuir, à l'invitation de Lucius. « Dobby, sers donc un verre à Mr Rogue », ordonna Lucius, prenant place en face de lui. Severus prit le verre que lui tendait l'elfe de maison, notant qu'il n'était apparemment pas un invité d'assez d'importance pour avoir le choix de ce qu'il boirait. Il regarda le liquide au fond du verre. Sans doute un alcool de qualité, mais Severus ne buvait pas.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda finalement Lucius, croisant élégamment ses grandes jambes.  
_ -_ Comme tu le disais, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu de contact… La situation est plus calme, maintenant…  
_ -_ C'est donc juste une visite de courtoisie…  
_ -_ Quoi d'autre ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il détaillait Severus avec attention. Il y avait de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise, mais Severus gardait tout son aplomb.

« Tu sais que ça sonne terriblement faux, dans ta bouche, Severus ? Depuis quand te soucies_ -_tu de _courtoisie_ ?!  
_ -_ Très bien, Lucius. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu et que la plupart des nos compagnons sont à Azkaban, que sommes_ -_nous censés faire ? »

Il planta son regard dans celui de Malefoy, déterminé. Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot, autant brusquer un peu les choses. Lucius croisa ses doigts, sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement sa nervosité. « Et comment le saurais_ -_je ?  
_ -_ Allons, Lucius, tu as toujours été plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres que moi ! Maintenant qu'il a disparu, n'est_ -_ce pas à toi, de reprendre le flambeau… ?  
_ -_ J'ignorais que cela te tenait tellement à cœur…  
_ -_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es vraiment rangé… »

Les mains de Lucius se crispèrent légèrement sur les avant_ -_bras de son fauteuil. Severus se contenta de le regarder. Si Malefoy savait jouer du regard, il savait tout autant déstabiliser un adversaire, d'un simple coup d'œil.

« Et toi, Severus… ? demanda Lucius, avec une nonchalance affectée. Que se cache_ -_t_ -_il, au fond de l'honorable professeur de potions de Poudlard ?  
_ -_ Je n'y suis que sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Severus posément. Et si j'ai la confiance de Dumbledore, c'est uniquement parce que telle était la volonté de notre maître. Mettre préservé d'Azkaban ne fait pas de moi un traître à notre cause, tu en as fait tout autant.  
_ -_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.  
_ -_ Je ne t'en demande pas tant. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un long moment, en silence. Severus savait que Malefoy pesait le pour et le contre. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer, concernant son allégeance aux Mangemorts.

« Pour le moment, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire… reprit Malefoy, en se levant. Mais je te ferai signe dès que les choses bougeront. »

Severus se leva à son tour. L'entretien était terminé. Il n'attendait pas grand_ -_chose, d'une première prise de contact, Malefoy était trop prudent pour se lancer dans de grands discours sur un coup de tête. Mais Rogue était satisfait. Il avait posé un premier jalon, dans sa quête de la vérité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Qu'est_ -_ce que c'est ? » demanda Mondingus, penché par_ -_dessus l'épaule de Finnigan. Celui_ -_ci extirpait difficilement quelque_ -_chose de sa poche pour le poser sur son oreiller. « C'est de la toile d'araignée, répondit_ -_il. Cette saloperie me colle aux doigts…  
_ -_ C'est pour ta potion ? Tu vas la mettre avec ton ortie ?  
_ -_ Oui. »

Finnigan se pencha pour récupérer le seau miniaturisé caché dans son matelas et y fourra la toile d'araignée. « C'est l'un des avantages, de travailler à l'entretien. Accès à toute la toile d'araignée dont j'ai besoin.  
_ -_ Ouais… Et avec le copain de Floyd ? Tu es arrivé à quelque_ -_chose ?  
_ -_ C'est en bonne voie. Je te dois combien, pour avoir convaincu Pills d'embaucher Eddy ?  
_ -_ Dis_ -_moi plutôt pourquoi tu as absolument besoin de lui et de la cellule n°12, et j'efface ta dette ! »

Finnigan rangea son matériel, avant de s'asseoir sur sa couchette. Mondingus le trouvait particulièrement exaspérant, quand il avait cet air_ -_là ! « Vas_ -_y, crache le morceau ! insista_ -_t_ -_il. Te fais pas prier !  
_ -_ J'ai besoin de plomb.  
_ -_ Du plomb… Pour ta potion… ?  
_ -_ Pas énormément, mais c'est absolument nécessaire.  
_ -_ Et du plomb, il n'y en a _que_ dans la cellule 12 ?!  
_ -_ Exactement. »

Mondingus se laissa tomber à côté de Finnigan, se grattant la tête d'un air dubitatif.

« Et par quel malheureux hasard ne trouve_ -_t_ -_on du plomb que dans la cellule de Floyd ? Et où est_ -_il planqué, au juste ? » Finnigan se pencha un peu plus vers lui. « La cellule 12 est au bout du couloir. A l'intérieur, il y a un tuyau d'évacuation, dans l'angle. Un tuyau en plomb. L'un des rares qui n'ait pas été changé, et le seul qui me soit accessible. Tu comprends, pour des questions de salubrité, ils ont remplacé presque tous les conduits et tuyaux fabriqués en plomb. Mais celui_ -_ci traverse tout le bâtiment, et comme il ne sert que pour les eaux usées, ils ne se sont pas cassés la tête à le retirer.  
_ -_ Comment tu sais ça ?  
_ -_ De quoi ?  
_ -_ Qu'ils ont retiré tous les anciens tuyaux et pas celui_ -_là ? »

Mondingus fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible à une pareille question, et cette réponse_ -_là lui donnait le vertige. « Tu as étudié tout ça… murmura_ -_t_ -_il. Tu sais tout ça… Parce que tu savais que tu aurais besoin de ces informations_ -_là… ?! » Il secoua lentement la tête. Si Finnigan Fox avait pris un tel soin à faire ses recherches, c'était nécessairement pour une bonne raison. Il hésitait presque à poursuivre, tant cela lui semblait dingue.

« Le cambriolage, c'était du bidon, hein… ? Tu projettes ce coup_ -_là depuis le début… L'évasion… »

Le regard intelligent de Finnigan pétilla de malice.

« Putain de bordel, Finn, t'es complètement barjot ! Tu t'es vraiment fait enfermer ici uniquement pour t'évader ?! »

Il l'avait saisi par l'épaule, prêt à le secouer pour obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait.

« Oui. Tu as raison. Le coup de Gringott's, c'était du bidon. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était atterrir ici. Et m'en échapper.  
_ -_ Pour prouver que tu es le plus fort ?!  
_ -_ Non. Pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Allongé dans son lit, Regulus repensait à sa journée. Demain ou après_ -_demain, il aurait son plomb. Les choses suivaient leur cours, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il évita de penser à ce qui l'attendait dimanche prochain. Il savait que c'était nécessaire – un mauvais moment à passer. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Il imagina la réaction de Mondingus, s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il projetait de faire. Sans doute le traiterait_ -_il encore de cinglé ! Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui, Mondingus était remonté sur sa couchette en bougonnant. Lui qui avait fait plusieurs séjours à Azkaban comprenait mal comment on pouvait chercher à y être enfermé volontairement. Et Regulus lui_ -_même ne lui donnait pas tout à fait tort. L'entreprise avait quelque_ -_chose d'insensé.

Mais Regulus avait fait bien pire, par le passé. Comme de fouiller dans les secrets de Voldemort.

Il se tourna sur le côté, vers le mur, laissant ses souvenirs remonter à sa mémoire. Les grimoires, dans la bibliothèque du maître, les meurtres que celui_ -_ci avait commis. La caverne. Le médaillon. Regulus n'avait même pas eu le temps de le détruire, avant que Rogue n'arrive chez lui pour le tuer.

Au moins le médaillon était_ -_il en sécurité, hors de portée des Mangemorts. Dès que Sirius et lui seraient sortis d'ici, il devrait s'en occuper. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Enfoui sous ses draps, Eddy tentait désespérément de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il y avait deux nuits, que Floyd le laissait tranquille. Il ne pouvait guère espérer un plus grand répit. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Fox. Il se proposait de le débarrasser de ce sale type. Si Fox avait eu la carrure de Darius, ou de King Cole, Eddy l'aurait cru sans hésiter. Mais Fox était un jeune homme plutôt mince, malgré sa grande taille. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'un dur, vraiment pas. Il était plutôt du style fils de bonne famille. 

Les ressorts de la couchette du dessus grincèrent, et Eddy ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui le gagnait, la peur qui lui gelait les entrailles.

Il n'essaya même pas de résister, quand Floyd lui arracha son pantalon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle n'avait pas sommeil. Assise dans son lit, le dos calé par ses oreillers, elle était plongée dans un lourd volume poussiéreux, qu'elle avait déniché au fond de sa bibliothèque. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais ouvert, elle le jugeait trop spécialisé. Il s'intitulait _Caractéristiques magiques et affections liées à la consanguinité : pathologies des Grandes Familles_. Un livre à contre_ -_courant de l'idéologie d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres. La plupart du temps, la consanguinité avait des répercussions désastreuses, tant sur l'individu que sur ses capacités purement magiques : tares physiques, maladies chroniques, tant magiques que physiologiques, magie appauvrie ou disparaissant. Selon l'auteur, la proportion de cracmols était plus élevée chez les familles s'obstinant à s'unir les unes au autres, au nom des principes de pureté.

Isabelle passa quelques pages, s'attarda un instant sur quelques gravures, représentant des individus difformes. Elle se souvenait avoir lu, au cours de son cursus scolaire, un livre moldu à peu près semblable, traitant des risques liés à la consanguinité – accidents magiques en moins.

Tout en feuilletant son livre, Isabelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui avait motivé sa recherche. Finnigan Fox ne présentait aucun trait commun avec ces malheureux dépeints dans ces pages. Malgré l'anomalie magique de son sang, il semblait absolument sain, du moins physiquement parlant.

Elle finit par se rabattre sur le sommaire. Survolant les lignes du doigt, elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : _altérations asymptomatiques des capacités magiques_. L'auteur notait qu'en de rares occasions, au sein d'une même famille, on pouvait constater une mutation profonde des caractères magiques, allant jusqu'à modifier physiologiquement les individus. Le genre de répercussion qu'elle_ -_même avait décelé chez Fox, en examinant la charge magique de son sang. Il était également noté qu'une modification de ce type produisait parfois – rarement – des individus aux capacités magiques extrêmement élevées. Ce qui, soulignait l'auteur avec ironie, était finalement le but recherché par ces grandes Familles : produire un individu le plus pourvu en facultés magiques possible.

Isabelle referma le livre, songeuse. Des personnes aux qualités magiques exceptionnelles… Si l'on considérait ce qu'avait été capable de faire Sirius Black, elle était toute prête à y croire.

_Au sein d'une même famille_…

Sa première intuition devait être la bonne, Fox et Black étaient vraisemblablement parents. Sirius avait un frère, noté comme décédé. Etait_ -_ce vraiment le cas ? Ou Fox était_ -_il un enfant illégitime, reproduisant les caractéristiques de l'un des deux parents Black ? Elle ne connaissait rien, à ces familles de Sang_ -_Pur, elle avait été élevée en France, chez sa mère. Mais il ne devait pas être bien difficile de trouver quelques réponses : la famille Black était suffisamment influente pour qu'il y ait trace d'un éventuel scandale, au cas où Fox serait vraiment un enfant illégitime.

Et elle aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage sur _Regulus Arcturus Black_. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eddy essuya les larmes sur ses joues du revers de sa main. Maintenant que Floyd était remonté sur sa couchette, il sentait la colère prendre le pas sur la peur. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un aussi fort, pas même son père, lorsqu'il levait sa baguette sur lui pour le châtier. Et son père était mort, maintenant.

Il était plus que temps que son martyr cesse.

Il se tourna vers l'angle du mur, et le tuyau que lui avait décrit Fox. La peinture grisâtre qui le couvrait s'écaillait, rongée par l'humidité. Il n'eut aucun mal à en détacher des morceaux, avec les ongles, jusqu'à faire apparaître le métal, en_ -_dessous.

Dès qu'il aurait subtilisé l'un des couteaux émoussés qu'on leur laissait à la cantine, il ferait ce que lui avait demandé Fox. Il gratterait ce fichu tuyau, jusqu'à prélever suffisamment de plomb pour payer la fin de ses ennuis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Il sentait l'angoisse sourdre sournoisement au fond de lui. Il avait croisé Eddy la veille, il lui avait promis de lui fournir son plomb demain au plus tard : gratter le tuyau pour en prélever des copeaux de métal sans attirer l'attention de Floyd n'était pas vraiment évident. De ce côté, il ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'on était samedi, que l'heure des visites était déjà bien entamée, et qu'il n'avait pas encore été appelé.

Rogue lui avait fait faux bond.

_Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas me lâcher comme ça !_

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement des renseignements collectés sur Mondingus, Regulus avait désormais pleine confiance en lui. Même si leurs rapports avaient été légèrement plus tendus, depuis que Fletcher l'avait décrété _complètement déjanté_. Ni de pouvoir posséder une baguette, aussitôt sortis d'Azkaban, ou la potion adéquate pour modifier son apparence. Après tout, en forçant un peu, il pouvait très bien lui trouver un remplaçant pour ça. Remus, par exemple, le dernier ami de Sirius. Il était sûr qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Remus.

Mais il avait besoin de _Rogue_. Il n'y avait que Rogue qui soit capable de le seconder dans la dernière partie de son plan d'évasion. Que _lui_ qui accepterait de le seconder dans sa folle entreprise, qui n'aurait pas peur de le faire.

Sans Rogue, ses espoirs se réduiraient à néant.

Il sursauta, lorsque Doherty s'arrêta devant la grille de sa cellule.

« Au parloir, Fox ! »

Regulus s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus sentit l'irritation de Regulus au moment même où celui_ -_ci prenait place en face de lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir quelques satisfaction. Que Regulus comprenne qu'il n'était pas à sa botte ! Il avait longuement hésité, avant de monter dans le bac. Et lorsque celui_ -_ci avait finalement accosté sur l'île, il était resté assis sur son banc de bois, sous l'œil impavide du passeur. Il avait repensé à ses années à Poudlard, à Black et Potter, à la manière qu'ils avaient de se moquer de lui et de lui jouer les tours les plus pendables qui soient.

Sirius Black n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, ancien Mangemort ou non.

Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir Sirius de sa prison, pour connaître la vérité…

Mais il avait aussi repensé à Regulus. A ce qu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait épargné. __

« Voldemort veut ma peau, et pas seulement à cause des Potter. Je sais des choses… Des choses qui compromettent sa sécurité. Moi seul ai percé ses secrets. »

Regulus ne lui en avait pas dit davantage, malgré toutes ses insistances. Même ses dons de legilimancie, ne lui avaient été d'aucun secours. 

Il avait fini par quitter la barque, il avait passé le contrôle et demandé à l'huissier à voir Finnigan Fox.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Severus, dit Regulus, à peine assis.  
_ -_ Je me suis vraiment demandé si ton frère valait la peine que je me compromette. »

Le regard que Regulus posa sur lui était terriblement sombre. Dans un sens, Severus le trouvait bien plus inquiétant que Lucius Malefoy.

« Sais_ -_tu ce que je risque, ici, Severus ? demanda Regulus.  
_ -_ De devenir à moitié dingue ? De te faire trucider par le premier psychopathe venu ? De te trouver au milieu de Mangemorts vindicatifs ? plaisanta Severus, pince_ -_sans_ -_rire. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Tu aurais dû y songer avant.  
_ -_ Certes. Mais sais_ -_tu ce que _toi_ tu risques, Severus… ?  
_ -_ Moi ?  
_ -_ Comment réagiront tous ces fameux Mangemorts, quand ils s'apercevront que malgré les ordres, tu ne m'as pas éliminé ? Que tu as désobéi au Maître ? Qu'est_ -_ce qu'ils en penseront ?  
_ -_ Tu me menaces ?! s'exclama Severus, son teint pâle tournant au gris.  
_ -_ Je m'assure juste que tu sais ce qui te pend au_ -_dessus de la tête. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Sirius et de moi, dans cette affaire. Il s'agit également de _toi_. Et de tous ceux qui veulent voir Voldemort définitivement enterré.  
_ -_ Le fils Potter a accompli la prophétie, il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_ -_ Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça, hein… ? »

Le vague mépris, dans la voix de Regulus, irrita Severus un peu plus. Non, évidemment, il avait suffisamment côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas partager l'enthousiasme du commun des Sorciers.

« Je _sais_ que Voldemort n'a pas été détruit. Et je sais également _pourquoi_. Peut_ -_être mes petits secrets seront_ -_ils utiles un jour… A condition que je ne passe pas de vie à trépas dans cette prison… Tu vois toujours Lucius ?  
_ -_ Je n'apprécie pas du tout cette façon de faire, gronda Severus, d'un ton chargé de menaces.  
_ -_ Tu t'es compromis dès le moment où tu m'as laissé partir. Maintenant, tu dois assumer ton choix. Fais_ -_moi sortir d'ici, avant que les Mangemorts ne se retournent contre toi.  
_ -_ Tu es pire que ton frère.  
_ -_ Ne me lâche pas, Severus. Ce n'est pas plus dans ton intérêt que dans le mien. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Regulus se forçait à respirer doucement. Maintenant que le moment était tout proche, il avait plus de mal à contrôler les battements précipités de son cœur. Et sans doute son malaise se voyait_-_il sur son visage : Mondingus le regardait avec une insistance un peu gênante.

Il se leva lentement, lorsque le maton ouvrit la grille de la cellule pour les mener à la douche. Alors qu'il rejoignait la file de prisonniers, Mondingus l'attrapa par le coude. « Tu as l'air d'un mouton conduit à l'abattoir, marmonna_-_t_-_il à son oreille. Qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête ?  
_-_ Mondingus… murmura Regulus. C'est juste…  
_-_ Tu comptes faire quelque_-_chose contre Floyd ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais promis à Eddy ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire ce matin ?  
_-_ Non. Mais je t'en prie, quoi qu'il se passe… Il faut que tu laisses faire. »

Mondingus lui lança un regard appuyé. Un regard empli de curiosité, mais aussi d'inquiétude. Comme si Mondingus se souciait vraiment de lui. Comment avait_-_il pu s'attirer une telle sympathie ? Regulus avait toujours été un solitaire, les questions d'amitié lui étaient à peu près étrangères. Sirius avait toujours été plus doué que lui, pour susciter la bienveillance d'autrui. La bienveillance, mais aussi la jalousie, l'irritation, l'admiration. Lui_-_même avait toujours trouvé son frère fascinant. Il se souvenait de Sirius à Poudlard, avançant dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme en son royaume. Lui_-_même, à la même époque, faisait son possible pour passer inaperçu.

« Tu vas encore faire une chose idiote, c'est ça… ? demanda Mondingus.  
_-_ Idiote, mais nécessaire. S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles… »

Ils quittèrent le quartier des cellules, jusqu'au couloir conduisant aux douches. Regulus aperçut Eddy, quelques pas devant lui, aux côtés de Floyd. Il ne lui avait pas encore donné le plomb. Sans doute comptait_-_il le faire dans la journée – c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis. Regulus aussi, lui avait promis quelque_-_chose. Mais pas maintenant. Il tourna légèrement la tête, pour trouver King Cole.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus entra dans le vestiaire derrière Finnigan. La tension qu'il sentait chez son compagnon était communicative. Et il avait beau se répéter que puisqu'il cherchait les ennuis, il n'aurait que ce qu'il mériterait, cela ne le soulageait pas de son angoisse.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Parce qu'en définitive, il l'aimait bien. Même si le côtoyer s'avérait particulièrement stressant.

Il se déshabilla en silence. Heureusement, cette fois encore, Floyd devait se laver dans l'autre salle. C'était un sujet d'inquiétude en moins. Mais qu'est_-_ce que Finn avait donc en tête ?! Il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler… Mais si les choses tournaient vraiment mal ?!

_Il y aura des gardiens à portée de voix… Si ça devient trop grave, ils interviendront…_

Un brusque éclat de voix lui fit lever la tête vers l'entrée des douches. King Cole avait repoussé Finnigan contre le mur carrelé, l'air furieux.

_Merde, merde, merde…_pensa Mondingus. _Voilà que ça recommence… !_

Finnigan repoussa Cole, et Mondingus ne vit plus aucune trace d'angoisse, chez lui. Il lui parut même sérieusement déterminé.

« Pour qui tu te prends, le morveux ?! s'exclama Cole. La correction de l'autre jour ne t'a pas servi ?! Tu en veux plus ? »

Sans répondre, Fox lui balança un direct bien placé. Cole tituba, visiblement surpris. Mais il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser. Il se jeta sur son adversaire pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune homme l'esquiva, mais Cole se retourna aussitôt et, d'un geste vif, le saisit par le bras. Finnigan laissa échapper un cri de douleur. « Tu vas me payer ça, petite merde ! » gronda Cole, lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Mondingus sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Finnigan tomba à genoux, toujours maintenu par la poigne de fer de King Cole.

Et celui_-_ci commença à frapper, de toute la force de ses poings massifs, sous les encouragements frénétiques des autres prisonniers.

« Je dois intervenir ? Encore une fois ? demanda la voix rocailleuse de Darius, près de Mondingus.  
_-_ Euh… En fait… »

Fox lui avait dit de laisser faire. Mais Mondingus n'aimait pas du tout la grimace de douleur, sur son visage, ni l'acharnement que mettait Cole à le réduire en bouillie.

« Bon, ça suffit… marmonna Mondingus, entre ses dents. Il faut réagir, là… Doherty ! Chef ! »

Il laissa Darius en plan dans le vestiaire, et rejoignit les gardiens qui attendaient, dans le couloir. « Y'a une bagarre !  
_-_ Ah oui ? fit Donovan, l'air peu concerné.  
_-_ Mais ça chauffe vraiment, là…  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ King Cole… Et Finnigan Fox.  
_-_ Encore ! »

Doherty lissa sa robe, se redressa, et, tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture, entra dans le vestiaire, où Finnigan n'était plus qu'un tas sanguinolent sur le sol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle Fudge n'avait pas le moral. C'était une chose, de savoir que l'un de ses patients allait mourir, mais c'en était une autre, de faire face à la douleur de sa mère. D'ordinaire, elle ne voyait pas les familles. En de rares cas, le directeur d'Azkaban se chargeait du convoyage du corps, après le décès. Mais la plupart du temps, les morts étaient enterrés ici, dans le petit cimetière qui jouxtait l'infirmerie, sans personne pour assister à l'événement. Cela lui permettait de prendre de la distance, par rapport à son travail. Surtout qu'en règle générale, les visites aux prisonniers de Haute Sécurité étaient interdites. Bartemius Croupton avait dû user de tout son pouvoir politique, pour pouvoir dire adieu à son fils. Après lui avoir confirmé que Bartemius junior serait vraisemblablement mort à la fin de la semaine, Isabelle avait appelé un gardien pour qu'il les escorte, lui et sa malheureuse épouse, jusqu'à la cellule où il était enfermé.

Ils venaient de partir quand le chef Doherty déboula dans l'infirmerie, escortant un détenu sur une civière. « Du boulot pour vous, Mademoiselle Fudge, lui dit_-_il, l'air vaguement ennuyé.  
_-_ De quoi s'agit_-_il ?  
_-_ On vous amène un blessé. C'est Finnigan Fox. »

Isabelle poussa un soupir. Après avoir eu sous les yeux le désespoir et la déchéance de Mrs Croupton, il ne lui restait que la perspective d'avoir à raccommoder un pauvre jeune homme sérieusement amoché pour se remonter le moral.

Il y avait des jours où elle aurait vraiment préféré ne pas mettre les pieds sur l'île.

« Mettez_-_le sur le lit… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Que s'est_-_il passé ?  
_-_ Il a glissé sur le carrelage des douches… »

Surprise, Isabelle se pencha sur Fox, à peine conscient, et l'examina rapidement. « Vous dites qu'il a glissé dans les douches ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé, affirma Doherty, péremptoire.  
_-_ On dirait plutôt des coups… Monsieur Fox ? Que s'est_-_il passé au juste ? »

Finnigan Fox fit une grimace et murmura quelque_-_chose d'inaudible. Isabelle se pencha un peu plus sur lui. « Vous a_-_t_-_on frappé ? » insista_-_t_-_elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le regard sévère, menaçant, que le chef des gardiens posait sur le prisonnier. Il cherchait clairement à le faire taire. Elle se déplaça pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes. « Dites_-_moi la vérité… reprit_-_elle. « J'ai glissé… » murmura Fox.

Isabelle se redressa et lança un regard noir à Doherty qui se rengorgeait presque. « Veuillez sortir, je vous prie. Je dois l'examiner.  
_-_ Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à appeler… On ne sait jamais, avec ce genre de types…  
_-_ Dans l'état où il est, je ne crois pas risquer grand chose ! » riposta la médicomage.

Une fois seule avec Fox, Isabelle commença l'examen. Celui_-_ci confirmait ce qu'elle pensait déjà : le jeune homme avait été victime d'un règlement de compte. Encore. Plus sévère, cette fois_-_ci. Il avait une épaule démise, et une fracture de la mâchoire. Elle soupira. « Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Personne…  
_-_ Ne me prenez pas pour une gourde, voulez_-_vous ? Vous savez qu'on peut lancer une enquête ? Celui qui vous a fait cela peut passer le reste de sa condamnation en Haute Sécurité. Il suffit que vous parliez.  
_-_ Je suis tombé… » répéta Finnigan, articulant avec difficulté.

Il était inutile d'insister. Isabelle commença à lui prodiguer les soins adéquats : potions pour atténuer la douleur et réduire les hématomes, et baume cicatrisant. D'un coup de sa baguette médicinale, elle lui remit l'épaule en place.« Je vais vous donner de la potion _Durci-Os _pour soigner votre mâchoire. » Elle prit une bouteille, dans son armoire vitrée, et lui en fit avaler une cuillère. Finnigan toussa, mais avala docilement le remède.

« Mademoiselle Fudge ? »

Isabelle se tourna vers la porte. Bartemius Croupton venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, soutenant son épouse. Celle_-_ci semblait au plus mal. Elle ne survivrait probablement pas à la perte de son unique enfant. Isabelle posa la bouteille de Durci_-_Os sur la tablette, près du prisonnier, et s'avança vers les deux époux.

« Je suis navrée, Mr Croupton… commença_-_t_-_elle. Madame…  
_-_ Ma pauvre épouse a reçu un choc, veuillez l'excuser, coupa Croupton, d'une pâleur maladive. Comprenez à quel point il est difficile, pour des parents, d'assister à… à… » Sa voix s'étrangla. Isabelle était profondément mal à l'aise. « Nous vous informerons dès que… Enfin, quand il sera… décédé… » , dit_-_elle. Elle coula un regard gêné à Mrs Croupton, et demeura subitement saisie. Le visage blême de la sorcière était figé dans une grimace de dégoût, et ses yeux, loin de refléter la détresse et le désespoir, flamboyaient de colère. Elle regardait quelque_-_chose, derrière Isabelle. Celle_-_ci jeta machinalement un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais ne vit que Finnigan Fox, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

« Merci tout de même pour votre gentillesse, Mademoiselle », reprit Croupton, entraînant sa femme vers la sortie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ta visite de vendredi dernier me laisse toujours aussi perplexe, Severus, dit Malefoy, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
_-_ Tu cherches des explications qui n'existent pas, Lucius. As_-_tu donc vraiment quelque_-_chose à cacher, pour te défier autant ? »

Malefoy fit signe à son elfe de maison de lui servir un verre. Le silence s'éternisait. Et Rogue avait beau garder une parfaite tranquillité de surface, il détestait cette façon de faire. Peut_-_être aurait_-_il dû ignorer l'appel de Malefoy et ne pas venir ?

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas véritablement disparu », annonça finalement Malefoy. Rogue ne fut pas surpris par la nouvelle. Regulus lui avait laissé entendre la même chose. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. « Cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre… remarqua Lucius.  
_-_ Quoi ? Qu'un Sorcier aussi puissant que lui n'ait pas vraiment été anéanti par un bébé ? fit Severus, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.  
_-_ C'est pourtant toi qui nous a apporté la prophétie…  
_-_ Peut_-_être l'avons_-_nous mal comprise… »

Malefoy secoua négativement la tête et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Le bébé Potter a bien réalisé la prophétie : il a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou plutôt, ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il soit perdu pour toujours…  
_-_ Ce qui signifie ? »

Lucius but une gorgée d'alcool. Severus écarta le verre que lui tendait l'elfe d'un geste de la main. « Sais_-_tu comment le rappeler à nous ? demanda Severus.  
_-_ Il existe des moyens… Es_-_tu sûr de nous avoir tout dit, au sujet de la prophétie ? Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te soit pas tellement reconnaissant, pour avoir contribué à sa défaite… » Le visage blafard de Rogue se colora légèrement.

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. Si le Seigneur Noir n'a pas été capable de venir à bout d'un enfant de quinze mois, je ne peux en être tenu pour responsable !  
_-_ Bien sûr que non, Severus… répondit Lucius. Par contre, si tu sais quelque_-_chose d'autre… Le fils Potter représente_-_t_-_il toujours une menace ?  
_-_ Je l'ignore.  
_-_ Parce que si tel est le cas, peut_-_être serait_-_il sage de faire en sorte qu'il soit… éliminé… définitivement… »

Malgré lui, Rogue sentit une sueur froide le parcourir. Le sourire qui s'imprima sur le visage froid de Malefoy était sinistre.

« C'est donc cela… fit Rogue, avec un détachement affecté. Retrouver Harry Potter et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
_-_ Pour le moment, nous nous garderons bien de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, il y a trop des nôtres enfermés à Azkaban…  
_-_ Quand, alors ? Lorsque nos compagnons Mangemorts auront réussi à déjouer la surveillance des Détraqueurs ? demanda Severus, dédaigneusement.  
_-_ Il existe d'autres moyens, Severus, de faire sortir un détenu de prison, répondit Malefoy, d'un air affecté. Des moyens _légaux_, tels qu'une révision de procès, par exemple… »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, hésitant à comprendre. Malefoy laissa échapper un rire enjoué particulièrement désagréable.

« Nos chers compagnons n'ont pas eu de procès digne de ce nom, ils ont été victimes de l'acharnement de Croupton à trouver des coupables…  
_-_ Mais on peut difficilement dire que Bellatrix, ou Rodolphus, étaient innocents, remarqua Severus.  
_-_ Il n'y a pas de procès qu'on ne puisse tourner en notre faveur, avec quelques appuis… » insista Lucius, avant de reposer son verre sur le guéridon, à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Rogue manqua quelques battements. Lucius venait involontairement de lui tendre une perche, il avait là une bonne occasion d'obtenir l'une des réponses qu'il cherchaient.

« Ainsi que vous l'avez fait pour le procès de Sirius Black… » suggéra_-_t_-_il.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit un peu plus, Rogue crut même un instant qu'il allait se mettre à rire, comme à une bonne blague. « Il y a tellement de témoins pour affirmer que Black a bien tué tous ces Moldus… ! Lui_-_même a affirmé sous veritaserum qu'il était un Mangemort et qu'il était coupable de ces meurtres ! Alors pourquoi penses_-_tu que son procès a été truqué ?  
_-_ Parce que Black serait mort pour James Potter. Parce qu'il a renié toutes les prérogatives dues à son sang pour suivre des Moldus et des Sangs_-_de_-_bourbe.  
_-_ Et parce qu'il t'en a fait tellement bavé, durant vos jeunes années, que tu n'envisages même pas de pouvoir être du même côté que lui ! »  
Severus serra les mâchoires. Lucius s'amusait. Il savait quelle haine il vouait à Black, et il s'en gaussait. Il y avait peu de choses capables de faire sortir Severus de ses gonds. Tout ce qui se rapportait à Black et Potter en faisait partie.

« Sirius Black n'était pas un Mangemort. Tu ne me feras pas croire cela.  
_-_ Pourtant, Dumbledore l'a bien cru, lui… Comme le reste de ses amis… »_ Mais pas comme son frère…_ pensa Severus.

Malefoy croisa élégamment les jambes. « A l'époque, il était plus facile de faire passer un innocent pour un coupable que le contraire… S'il était impossible de faire sortir nos compagnons d'Azkaban, il était beaucoup plus simple d'y faire entrer Sirius Black. Croupton voulait des coupables. Nous lui en avons fourni un, crédible. Il n'a fallu que quelques mots à la bonne personne, quelques promesses, et un moment de solitude avec le prisonnier pour le conditionner à dire ce qu'on voulait qu'il dise… »

Ainsi, Regulus avait eu raison. Son frère était innocent. Ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise.

« Mais maintenant, poursuivait Malefoy, le contexte n'est plus le même. Les esprits se sont calmés, les gens oublient. Croupton est maintenant hors jeu. L'arrestation de Barty Jr a jeté le discrédit sur l'ensemble de son action. Nous pouvons jouer sur cet état de faits pour permettre la révision du procès de nos amis.  
_-_ Mais cela ne marchera jamais… remarqua Severus, dubitatif. Qui croira à l'innocence des Lestrange, pour ne citer qu'eux ?!  
_-_ C'est ce qu'on verra, Severus… »

Malefoy avait tout du fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Severus en eut froid dans le dos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finnigan réintégra sa cellule juste avant le couvre_-_feu. Il semblait encore un peu faiblard, mais son visage ne portait presque plus de trace de coups. Mondingus attendit que le gardien s'éloigne pour venir s'asseoir sur sa couchette.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda_-_t_-_il, le scrutant avec attention.  
_-_ Ça va… répondit Finnigan. J'ai encore mal à la mâchoire, et j'ai du mal à parler…  
_-_ Tu as quand même passé la journée à l'infirmerie…  
_-_ Le temps que la potion Durci_-_Os fasse son effet…  
_-_ Ouais… Tu as eu tout le temps de conter fleurette à la jolie médicomage », plaisanta Mondingus.

Il était vraiment soulagé de voir Finnigan de retour dans la cellule. Doherty ne lui avait donné aucun renseignement sur son état, il s'était contenté de lui ordonner de tenir sa langue. Mondingus n'était pas surpris : il fallait avant tout éviter que le Directeur n'ordonne une enquête, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas le laxisme dont faisaient preuve ses gardiens.

« Elle m'a soigné et s'est réfugiée dans son bureau, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu… répondit Finnigan, articulant difficilement.  
_-_ Tu lui fais peur ?  
_-_ Non, je crois qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette… Elle voulait que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé…  
_-_ Et tu n'as rien dit…  
_-_ Pour que Doherty me le fasse payer ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre les gardiens à dos…  
_-_ Mais les autres détenus, si, grimaça Fletcher. Même s'ils te démolissent… »

Comme Finnigan ne répondait pas, Mondingus soupira. « Bon… Et c'était pour quoi, cette fois_-_ci ? Il n'y a pas d'ortie dans les douches, que je sache… »

Fox mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bouteille emplie d'un liquide vert pomme. Mondingus fronça les sourcils. « Et c'est… ?  
_-_ De la potion Durci_-_Os. L'élément essentiel de ma potion.  
_-_ De la potion Durci_-_Os… répéta Fletcher.  
_-_ Je l'ai piqué à l'infirmerie, quand la médicomage avait le dos tourné. Il fallait absolument qu'on me tape dessus… suffisamment fort pour me briser quelque_-_chose. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de ne pas intervenir… »

Mondingus était prêt à lui renvoyer sa folie en pleine figure, mais le regard de Fox l'arrêta net. Sa détermination ressemblait trop à de la résignation. Et il y avait de la douleur, au fond de ses yeux. Une nouvelle fois, Mondingus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme aussi jeune dans une entreprise aussi périlleuse. Alors au lieu de se moquer, il posa simplement la seule question qui comptait vraiment.

« Pour qui fais_-_tu tout cela… ? Pour qui es_-_tu prêt à te faire démolir de la sorte… ? »

Le visage que Finnigan tourna vers lui, lui parut affreusement juvénile – bien trop pour un endroit comme Azkaban, et le sourire qu'il esquissa était bien triste.

« Pour mon frère…  
_-_ Ton frère est enfermé ici ? » demanda Mondingus.

Finnigan se déchaussa rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit. « Il faut que je me repose… dit_-_il en retour.  
_-_ Dis_-_moi seulement ça, Finn… Ton plan prévoit encore que tu en prennes plein la tête…? » Finnigan sourit. « Si tout se passe bien, non… Il faut que je dorme…  
_-_ Tu auras intérêt à rester dans la cellule, demain, pendant la permission. King Cole serait capable d'en remettre une couche… Et si Floyd te voit en état de faiblesse…  
_-_ Merci, Ding. »

Mondingus lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, avant de remonter sur sa couchette.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Regulus suivit le conseil de Mondingus et resta bien tranquillement sur sa couchette, lorsque les gardiens ouvrirent les cellules pour la demi_-_heure de permission matinale. Il n'était guère sage de déambuler parmi les autres prisonniers, alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remis du passage à tabac de la veille. Pourtant, les soins prodigués par la médicomage avaient été efficaces. Il ne ressentait presque plus de douleur dans la mâchoire, et son épaule ne l'élançait plus autant.

Il se demanda si la jeune femme avait remarqué la disparition de sa bouteille de potion. La subtiliser ainsi était risqué, mais il lui avait fallu agir vite. Il avait rapidement réduit la bouteille avant de la dissimuler, tandis qu'elle parlait au couple de visiteurs.

Mondingus resta sur le pas de leur cellule pendant tout le temps que dura la pause. Il affectait un air légèrement indifférent, appuyé contre la grille, les bras croisés. Mais Regulus savait qu'il resta là pour lui garantir la tranquillité. Fletcher n'était pas terrifiant comme Floyd, ni impressionnant comme Darius, ni même influent comme King Cole, mais il savait parfaitement s'imposer vis_-_à_-_vis des autres détenus. Son ancienneté dans la prison lui donnait une sorte d'aura, et la plupart du temps, on évitait de se frotter à lui. Regulus s'en réjouissait. Il se sentait à bout de nerfs, il avait besoin de soutien. Et il avait très bien vu que l'intérêt de Fletcher pour lui n'était pas seulement dicté par la curiosité.

Quand tous les prisonniers eurent réintégré leur cellule, Mondingus vint s'asseoir au bout de son lit, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Merci, Ding, lui dit Regulus.  
_-_ Pour quoi ?  
_-_ Pour ce que tu fais pour moi… Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.  
_-_ Exact. Mais tu me dois toujours une mornille…  
_-_ Ah, c'est vrai ! Il faut que je demande à mon ami… !  
_-_ J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, pour ton petit plan… Ça m'ennuierait que tu te fasses trucider avant que ma curiosité ait été satisfaite. »

Regulus se releva en position assise. « Tous les ingrédients que je récolte vont m'aider à concocter une potion spéciale. Il ne me manque plus que le plomb.  
_-_ Et si Eddy ne te le donne pas ?  
_-_ Je trouverai bien un moyen. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur sa potion Durci_-_Os. Elle se souvenait parfaitement en avoir donné à Fox, la veille, mais ensuite, c'était le trou noir. L'état des époux Croupton l'avait tellement déstabilisée qu'elle avait passé le reste de la journée comme dans un brouillard. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le bien_-_fondé de la punition à laquelle les détenus de Haute Sécurité étaient soumis. Parfois, cela lui semblait tout simplement trop dur, trop inhumain. Un homme méritait_-_il vraiment de passer le reste de ses jours cloîtré dans une cellule minuscule, sans fenêtre, avec pour seuls compagnons les hurlements désespérés des autres prisonniers et les visites des Détraqueurs ?

Elle ne croisait jamais les gardiens du deuxième bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle effectuait sa visite de routine aux détenus de Haute Sécurité, elle était toujours escortée par Doherty et deux de ses hommes. Les Détraqueurs avaient ordre de ne jamais se mêler au personnel humain de la prison. Elle en était soulagée.

« Mademoiselle Fudge ? »

Elle leva la tête vers la porte, où se tenait son assistant – un jeune homme mince aux allures dégingandées. « Oui ?  
_-_ Il semble que nous ayons eu un décès, cette nuit…  
_-_ Bartemius Croupton ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Isabelle soupira. Elle savait que le prisonnier était condamné, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son décès survienne si rapidement. Tout en éloignant de sa mémoire le visage émaciée de Mrs Croupton, elle se leva pour se rendre au quartier de Haute Sécurité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus posa un petit pain sur son plateau et avança pour prendre l'assiette de saucisse_-_purée que lui tendait l'aide aux cuisines. Devant lui, deux prisonniers discutaient, en choisissant un fruit sur le comptoir.

« Il paraît qu'y en a un qui est mort… dit soudain l'un deux. C'est Zacharius qui me l'a dit… Ils vont l'enterrer demain. »

Regulus sursauta malgré lui, manquant de laisser choir son plateau. Ses mains devinrent subitement moites. _Non, non, ce n'est pas lui…_

« Qui ça ? demanda l'autre détenu.  
_-_ Barty Junior, répondit le premier. Il est mort dans la nuit. »

Regulus laissa échapper un léger soupir. Bien sûr. Il avait vu Croupton et sa femme à l'infirmerie, après leur visite en Haute Sécurité.

« Et un de moins ! lui glissa Mondingus à l'oreille. Dommage que ce ne soit pas un des pires…  
_-_ Barty Junior n'avait rien d'un saint », contra Regulus, calmement. Il se souvenait l'avoir rencontré une ou deux fois : un cinglé, affreusement dangereux. Certainement autant que Bellatrix, malgré son jeune âge. « Ouais… fit Fletcher. Mais à tout prendre, si on avait pu être débarrassé d'un Lestrange ou de Black… »

Regulus se mordit les lèvres. Il prit une pomme et la mit sur son plateau sans un mot.

« C'est curieux, de voir comment les pires pourritures sont toujours celles qui s'en sortent le mieux…  
_-_ Je pense qu'il y a un destin plus enviable que de pourrir en Haute Sécurité avec les Détraqueurs… lâcha Regulus, froidement.  
_-_ Ouais, mais on va pas les plaindre ! Black est un fou dangereux, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
_-_ Non… »

Regulus posa son plateau sur une table, assez violemment pour en faire tomber sa pomme, qui roula sur le sol. Machinalement, Mondingus la ramassa, visiblement surpris. « Non, poursuivit Regulus, à voix basse. C'est injuste, Ding…  
_-_ Je ne te suis pas, Finn… répondit Mondingus, vaguement suspicieux.  
_-_ Sirius est innocent. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, devant son plateau. Fletcher s'assit à côté de lui, beaucoup plus lentement, les yeux posés sur lui avec insistance. « C'est un Mangemort. Il a massacré douze Moldus et un sorcier. Il a vendu les Potter à Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui.   
_-_ C'est faux.  
_-_ Comment tu sais ça ?!   
_-_ J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que lui.  
_-_ Et ça te suffit pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort ? Mais peut_-_être que tu as une meilleure raison que ça, de le savoir… »

Jamais Mondingus ne s'était montré aussi glacial. Subitement, Regulus regretta de ne pas s'être dominé. Il était tellement sûr de Fletcher qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait le prendre lui_-_même pour un Mangemort – ce qu'il avait été, en définitive, même s'il n'avait jamais adhéré réellement à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Et Fletcher semblait détester farouchement les Mangemorts.

Il devait détourner l'attention de Mondingus de pareilles considérations.

« Sirius était contre Voldemort, il l'a toujours été… » Mondingus eut un hoquet, au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Il a juste été piégé, poursuivit Regulus.  
_-_ Il a avoué, pourtant.  
_-_ Je crois qu'il est innocent. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Ding. Il était à Gryffondor, j'étais à Serpentard, avec nombre de ceux qui ont fini Mangemorts… Il ne manquait pas une occasion de nous faire la guerre, avec James Potter. Un type comme lui ne retourne pas sa veste comme ça. Il n'a pas renié sa famille pour rallier les Mangemorts quelques années après, c'est impossible. »

Mondingus fronça les sourcils. Regulus devait lui reconnaître cette qualité : il était ouvert au dialogue et toujours prêt à remettre en cause ses convictions. « Ils auraient envoyé un innocent en prison… ? demanda Fletcher.  
_-_ C'est ce que je crois. Croupton ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça, il voulait enfermer le plus de gens possible, à ce qu'il m'a semblé. »

Il y eut un silence. Regulus commença son repas, lentement, gêné par sa mâchoire encore un peu douloureuse. Mondingus, par contre, était plongé dans ses pensées. Regulus se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour assembler tous les morceaux. Fletcher était loin d'être bête, il finirait par comprendre qu'il était là pour Sirius.

« Alors, ma poulette, on se remet gentiment… ? »

Regulus sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Floyd se laissa tomber à ses côtés et plongea ses yeux de dément dans les siens. Regulus sentit Mondingus se crisper et faire d'instinct un geste pour s'écarter.

« Comme tu vois, je vais bien… répondit Regulus légèrement.  
_-_ Tant mieux, tant mieux… susurra Floyd. Quel dommage, d'abîmer une si jolie petite gueule. Mmmmhhh… Et ta peau paraît si… douce… »

Regulus avala sa fourchetée de purée sans un mot. Floyd avait beau minauder, il était dangereux. Chaque parole était une menace. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mondingus chercher quelqu'un du regard – un gardien, ou Darius.

« Tu sais, mon joli, si tu voulais, je pourrais empêcher cette brute de Cole de s'en prendre à toi… poursuivit Floyd, collant sa cuisse contre la sienne. Passe donc dans ma cellule, à la prochaine pause… Nous en discuterons tous les deux… »

Regulus prit son verre et but une gorgée, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu devrais le prendre, ce fichu cachet, au lieu de le planquer dans ton matelas, remarqua Mondingus, tandis que Regulus se redressait sur sa couchette.  
_-_ Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai plus mal.  
_-_ Ça aussi, tu en as besoin pour ta potion ?  
_-_ Non. C'est _au cas où_.  
_-_ Tu devais toucher ta bille, au collège, non ?  
_-_ Je me défendais. Il y avait meilleur que moi. »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent de nouveau, pour la première permission de l'après_-_midi. 

« Tu restes ici ? demanda Mondingus.  
_-_ Non, il faut que je trouve Eddy.  
_-_ Sans Floyd ? Ça risque d'être difficile.  
_-_ Il me faut ce plomb.  
_-_ Floyd va sans doute profiter de ce qui t'est arrivé hier pour te coincer, tu en as conscience ?  
_-_ J'ai cru comprendre, oui… »

Il quitta la cellule, Fletcher sur les talons. Il repéra rapidement Cole. Comme Doherty avait préféré camoufler l'agression de la veille, il n'avait pas été inquiété. Regulus devrait se méfier de lui.

Floyd n'était pas dans sa cellule. Regulus l'aperçut à l'étage supérieur, collé à un détenu aussi frêle qu'Eddy. Il s'était trouvé une autre victime, pour le moment. Cela lui laissait le champ libre. Il entra dans la cellule 12, tandis que Mondingus se postait près de la grille ouverte.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fous_-_là, dégage ! s'exclama Eddy, horriblement pâle, lorsqu'il le vit arriver.  
_-_ J'ai besoin de ce que je t'ai demandé. » Eddy se frotta les bras nerveusement. « Oui, mais non… Ça marche plus…  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Notre deal, il tient plus… Je vais pas me faire casser la gueule par Floyd pour avoir magouillé avec toi…  
_-_ Si tu me donnes ce plomb, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de lui. »

Eddy laissa échapper un gloussement hystérique.

« Parce que tu prétends pouvoir me défendre contre lui ?! T'es rien qu'une grande gueule, tout juste bon à te faire massacrer comme moi ! Floyd te sautera avant la fin de la semaine !  
_-_ Donne_-_moi le plomb. Tu l'as, n'est_-_ce pas ? Alors, qu'est_-_ce que tu risques ? Dès demain, j'honorerai ma part du marché.  
_-_ Et pourquoi pas tout de suite, grande gueule ?! Pourquoi tu ne lui sautes pas dessus pour lui faire sa fête, comme avec King Cole hier ?  
_-_ Donne_-_lui ce qu'il veut, Eddy, qu'on en finisse ! » coupa Mondingus, nerveusement.

Eddy sembla hésiter un instant encore. Puis, il se pencha pour prendre un morceau de papier plié sous son matelas et le tendit à Regulus.

« Tiens, et barre_-_toi ! Vite, avant qu'il rapplique !  
_-_ Demain soir, il ne dormira pas là, Eddy. Je te le promets », dit Regulus, avant de quitter la cellule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu vas vraiment tenir ta promesse, ou c'était du pipeau ? » demanda Mondingus.

Tous les deux étaient assis à même le sol de leur cellule, tournant le dos à la grille, vaguement éclairés par la lampe_-_torche moldue que les gardiens permettaient aux prisonniers de posséder. Finnigan avait posé devant eux tout ce qu'il avait récolté : le seau miniaturisé, la bouteille de Durci_-_Os, l'ortie qu'il avait fait soigneusement séché entre les pages de son livre, la toile d'araignée et la feuille pliée contenant le plomb de la cellule 12.

« Bien sûr, que je vais tenir ma promesse.  
_-_ Tu vas faire comment ?  
_-_ Tu verras.  
_-_ Tu y arriveras ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Tu vas utiliser la magie ?  
_-_ Non. Tu as dit toi_-_même que c'était trop dangereux, d'être pris à faire de la magie.  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire, là ? demanda Mondingus, ironiquement.  
_-_ Là, il n'y a personne pour me voir.  
_-_ Je compte pour du beurre, alors ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ C'est sympathique… »

Il prit le seau pour l'examiner de plus près. « Tu sais donc faire de la magie sans baguette… dit_-_il dans un murmure.  
_-_ Non. Il m'a fallu des mois, pour parvenir à maîtriser ce sort_-_là sans baguette. Tu as trouvé de quoi faire du feu ?  
_-_ Ouais… Tu me dois trois mornilles…  
_-_ Je te rembourserai…  
_-_ Samedi, oui, je connais la musique… Tu as plutôt intérêt, je commence à être à sec… »

Mondingus sortit une boite d'allumettes entamée de sa poche et du petit bois.

« Où est_-_ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Finnigan, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
_-_ Atelier de menuiserie. Pour la réhabilitation des mauvais sorciers que nous sommes. Pendant que tu fais joujou avec ton balai, je massacre de pauvres chaises pour te fournir du combustible.  
_-_ Merci.  
_-_ Pas de quoi. On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
_-_ La potion. »

Fasciné, Mondingus regarda son co_-_détenu rendre à son seau sa taille initiale. Si Finnigan ne maîtrisait pas la magie sans baguette, il devait tout de même être sacrément puissant, pour arriver à faire un truc pareil !

« Aide_-_moi à allumer le feu.  
_-_ Ça risque pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous, ça ?  
_-_ Un tout petit feu. Et j'augmenterai son pouvoir de combustion magiquement.  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr, suis_-_je bête ! fit Mondingus, secouant la tête avec dérision. Tu sais que tu fais peur, Finn… ? » Fox esquissa un sourire, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il remplit le seau à moitié au lavabo, et le posa sur les flammèches qui dansaient au_-_dessus du petit bois. Mondingus le vit plisser le front, les mains tendues vers le foyer. Les flammes virèrent au vert, et Fletcher retint une exclamation de surprise. « Et à part ça, tu maîtrises pas la magie sans baguette ! chuchota_-_t_-_il, excité.  
_-_ Deux ou trois sorts, tout au plus… Chut… »

Finnigan émietta l'ortie au_-_dessus du seau d'eau bouillante et y ajouta sa toile d'araignée. Avec un morceau de bois, il touilla sa préparation, en faisant de grands huit. « Mets une pincée de plomb, Ding…  
_-_ J'ai jamais été doué, en potion, mon truc à moi, c'est les charmes…  
_-_ Dépêche… »

Mondingus ouvrit la feuille de papier plié et en préleva une petite pincée de poussière grise. « Vas_-_y », l'encouragea Finnigan. Il laissa tomber le plomb dans le seau, et sursauta devant la flamme bleutée qui en jaillit alors. Fox se mit à tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La mixture vira à l'orange.

« Putain… murmura Mondingus. Et c'est une potion pour quoi ? Pour faire sauter les murs ? Pour bousiller les Détraqueurs ? »

Sans répondre, Finnigan porta la bouteille de Durci_-_Os à ses lèvres pour la déboucher, sans cesser de tourner. Lentement, il la versa dans le seau, alternant mouvements circulaires et mouvements en huit.

Lorsque la potion fut d'un beau vert émeraude, Finnigan sourit et reposa son bâton.

« C'est prêt ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait soigneusement caché la petite fiole de potion dans sa chaussure. Il avait utilisé celle qu'il avait volé à l'infirmerie la première fois, la bouteille de Durci_-_Os lui servant à conserver le reste de la préparation. Il était prêt.

Il laissa passer la pause extérieure du mardi matin, se tenant soigneusement à l'écart du territoire de King Cole, et déjeuna au réfectoire à midi le plus tranquillement du monde, amusé par les trépignements d'impatience de Mondingus, qui brûlait de connaître la suite des événements. Il ne semblait plus penser à sa conversation de la veille, au sujet de Sirius. Regulus en était soulagé.

Il décida de passer à l'action durant la pause de l'après_-_midi. 

« Tu laisses faire, Ding, hein ? dit_-_il à son co_-_détenu, avant de quitter la cellule.  
_-_ Même si tu te fais démolir.  
_-_ Pas cette fois. »

Avec un léger sourire, il prit le chemin de la cellule n°12.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eddy était assis sur sa couchette, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Floyd ne lui avait pas permis de sortir, il resterait donc là, à attendre. Un mouvement attira son regard vers la porte ouverte de la cellule. Finnigan Fox était là.

« Tiens, tiens… Tu viens me rendre une petite visite ? » fit Floyd, de sa voix mielleuse. Finnigan s'adossa à la grille, comme Mondingus l'avait fait la veille. Floyd sauta à bas de sa couchette, remonta son pantalon avec un air de conquérant, et marcha sur lui. Eddy se rencogna dans sa couchette, saisi d'un mélange de peur et d'excitation.

« Oh, oui ! soupira Floyd. Tu as bien fait de venir ! Ce sera… tellement bon… »

Il était presque sur lui lorsque Finnigan s'écarta brusquement pour le frapper du revers de la main. Floyd percuta le mur avec un bruit sourd, sonné. « Que… » marmonna_-_t_-_il. Mais Fox lui porta un nouveau coup, au ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration. Plié en deux par la douleur, Floyd bascula en arrière. Sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, Finnigan lui balança un coup de pied en plein visage, lui éclatant le nez et les dents. Remis de sa surprise, Floyd tendit la main pour lui saisir la jambe et le faire tomber, mais le jeune homme s'esquiva, avec agilité, avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui.

Eddy se redressa sur sa couchette, sa peur cédant la place à une vague de jubilation. Un horrible craquement lui annonça que Fox venait d'éclater l'articulation du genou de son tortionnaire. Floyd hurla. Et il hurla encore plus fort, lorsque Finnigan lui broya les testicules.

Les autres détenus se pressaient contre la grille, pour assister au spectacle, sans qu'aucun ne se décide à intervenir. Eddy en était ravi.

Lorsque les gardiens arrivèrent enfin, Floyd était dans un état pitoyable, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'avait fallu que quelques coups, à Fox, pour lui briser bon nombre d'os. Eddy avait la quasi_-_certitude qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de violer qui que ce soit avant bien longtemps.

Finnigan Fox avait rempli sa part du contrat.

Avant d'être traîné hors de la cellule par deux gardiens musclés, il adressa un sourire à Eddy, et celui_-_ci aurait juré qu'il n'avait rien vu de plus beau que ce sourire, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Azkaban.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hé hé ! Les choses se précisent ! Alors, la potion, elle sert à quoi ? Réponse au prochain chapitre, avec –_enfin !_ – un petit coucou à Sirius !

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, j'ai promis à Lokness de poster le chapitre 10 aujourd'hui ! Voilà qui est fait ! Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 10 :

Anselmius Jorkins éteignit sa cheminée, pris de lassitude. D'ordinaire, il se contentait d'envoyer un courrier aux parents des détenus qui décédaient dans sa prison, mais il était tenu de prévenir Bartemius Croupton de vive voix.

Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme qu'était Croupton. Lui_-_même avait été Auror, avant d'être nommé directeur d'Azkaban, il avait côtoyer des criminels presque toute sa vie. Mais il s'obstinait à penser que tout le monde pouvait s'amender. La série de procès bâclés qui avait rempli son quartier de Haute Sécurité lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait se défendre de penser que Croupton s'était plus occupé de démagogie que de justice.

Il n'était pas certain que tous les détenus confiés aux Détraqueurs aient vraiment mérité un pareil traitement. Combien d'entre eux s'étaient_-_il simplement pliés au Lord Noir par peur ? Les procès s'étaient contentés d'établir leur appartenance aux Mangemorts, et ils avaient été condamnés sans appel. Et ils mouraient les uns après les autres, sans qu'on leur laisse la moindre chance de s'amender.

Quelques coups secs à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions moroses. Le chef Doherty entra dans son bureau. « Oui ?  
_-_ Un petit soucis, monsieur le directeur… Un règlement de compte un peu violent, entre deux prisonniers…  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Ademius Floyd est à l'infirmerie… Miss Fudge l'examine. Finnigan Fox lui a littéralement démoli le portrait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
_-_ Fox… fit Jorkins, fronçant les sourcils. C'est le nouveau, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il n'a pas eu une histoire, déjà, la semaine dernière ?  
_-_ Avec Jonas Cole, oui.  
_-_ Vous l'avez interrogé ?  
_-_ Il se contente de dire que Floyd l'a bien cherché. Que doit_-_on faire, monsieur ?  
_-_ Faites_-_le venir ici. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus entra dans le bureau du directeur, les mains entravées magiquement dans le dos. Celui_-_ci fit signe aux gardiens de sortir.

« Que s'est_-_il passé ? Le chef Doherty m'a appris que vous avez agressé Ademius Floyd…Assez violemment, apparemment.   
_-_ Il m'avait menacé plusieurs fois, répondit Regulus, posément.  
_-_ Les actes de violence sont sanctionnés par un séjour en Haute Sécurité, le saviez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Oui. Mon co_-_détenu m'en avait informé.  
_-_ Et pourtant, vous avez choisi d'agresser un autre détenu…  
_-_ Floyd est une pourriture. »

Jorkins se leva de son fauteuil et le contourna pour venir se planter devant Regulus. Celui_-_ci resta parfaitement droit, sans trahir le moindre signe de nervosité. Le directeur l'observa un long moment.

« Vous avez été arrêté pour cambriolage, c'est cela, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Il ne me semble pas avoir vu trace d'antécédents violents, dans votre dossier. Pourtant, Doherty lui_-_même a semblé être impressionné par le traitement que vous avez fait subir à Floyd…  
_-_ Je voulais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus s'en prendre à personne, monsieur.  
_-_ Et vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre moyen ?  
_-_ Sauf votre respect, monsieur… Le co_-_détenu de Floyd subit ses agressions jour après jour, sans que personne ne réagisse. Je me suis dit que si je voulais assurer ma propre sécurité, il ne restait plus que ce moyen_-_là.   
_-_ Je n'ai reçu aucune plainte, concernant Ademius Floyd…  
_-_ Demandez donc à Eddy combien de fois il a été violé par ce malade… »

Jorkins étudiait ses propos soigneusement. Regulus avait entendu dire que le directeur d'Azkaban était un homme intelligent, et profondément honnête. Son impression première allait dans le même sens.

« Si ce que vous dites est exact, reprit Jorkins, je ferai en sorte que Floyd ne puisse plus récidiver… Mais j'aurais aimé être informé des faits avant…  
_-_ Il semblerait que les gardiens préfèrent fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, monsieur.  
_-_ Cela me regarde. Même avec les meilleures raisons du monde, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'un délit majeur.  
_-_ Je sais.  
_-_ Vous ne couperez pas à la punition prévue en pareil cas.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Le directeur retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit un parchemin et une plume d'un tiroir.

« Vous passerez le reste de la journée et la nuit en Haute Détention. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les portes bardées de métal du quartier de Haute Sécurité s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Regulus leva la tête pour embrasser la forteresse du regard et frissonna, malgré tout son courage. Un froid pénétrant régnait là, une atmosphère angoissante et malsaine.

« Les Détraqueurs se sont enfermés au sous_-_sol, pour nous permettre d'entrer, expliqua Doherty à Regulus. Les prisonniers auront un petit répit grâce à toi, Fox… Allez, entre… »

Regulus avança sans un mot. Il se sentait nerveux, au moins autant que Doherty et le second gardien qui l'escortait.

Sirius était là, si près de lui…

Les trois hommes montèrent un escalier plutôt raide, jusqu'au premier étage. Ils débouchèrent à l'entrée d'un long couloir glacial, suintant d'humidité. Les seules sources de lumière émanaient de petites lampes accrochées au_-_dessus des grilles de chaque cellule, à gauche et à droite. Quelques sanglots résonnaient de loin en loin, des cris étouffés, des plaintes. Regulus frissonna. Doherty ouvrit le premier cachot sur sa gauche et lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit en silence.

« Essaye de ne pas perdre la boule avant demain… » lui dit le gardien, refermant la grille d'un coup de baguette.

Regulus les regarda s'éloigner vers l'escalier sans répondre, puis, il examina les lieux. 

La cellule était exiguë, sans lumière et d'un froid glacial. Il y avait un seau, dans un angle du mur de pierre, et absolument rien d'autre. Pas même l'ébauche d'un lit. Les personnes enfermées_-_là étaient destinées à mourir.

Regulus s'assit sur le sol. Son angoisse devenait plus forte, maintenant qu'il allait revoir Sirius. Dans quel état serait_-_il ? Etait_-_il encore sain d'esprit ? Aurait_-_il la force de le suivre ? 

Le reconnaîtrait_-_il seulement ?

Il sortit la petite fiole de potion de sa chaussure. Il la déboucha et commença à enduire deux des barreaux de sa cellule de potion. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne comme prévu. Il tira légèrement sur les barreaux et sourit lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient devenus complètement malléables. Il avait une bonne heure devant lui, avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet. A ce moment_-_là, il devrait être de retour dans sa cellule.

Regulus écarta les deux barreaux, suffisamment pour avoir la place de passer. Une fois dans le couloir, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'escalier, mais tout était silencieux, en bas. Alors, il se mit en marche. Il devait trouver la cellule de Sirius.

Les premiers cachots, sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, étaient vides. Mais il entendait des gémissements sourds, un peu plus loin.

Il devait être prudent. Il était préférable, pour lui, d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres détenus. Bien sûr, les Mangemorts les plus dangereux ne sortiraient vraisemblablement jamais d'ici, pour révéler que Regulus Black était bien vivant. Cependant, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Mais Regulus constata vite que les prisonniers ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Certains, même, entendant le bruit ténu de ses pas, se recroquevillaient au plus profond de l'obscurité de leur cellule, pour se garantir de ce qu'ils prenaient pour un Détraqueur. Regulus passait d'un détenu à l'autre sans s'attarder plus que le temps de lire le nom, inscrit sur une pancarte, sous chaque petite lampe.

Regulus arriva au bout du couloir sans avoir trouvé son frère. Mais il n'y avait pas là non plus les Mangemorts les plus dangereux. Il en déduisit que ceux_-_ci devaient se trouver à l'étage au_-_dessus. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre.

Le second étage était beaucoup moins calme. Hurlements, rires hystériques et sanglots se répercutaient sur les murs, amplifiés par la hauteur sous plafond. Et le froid, ici, était plus intense encore. Il comprit que c'était là qu'étaient enfermés les détenus considérés comme les plus dangereux. Ceux qui avaient le plus affaire aux Détraqueurs.

Regulus s'accorda un bref moment de pause pour se ressaisir. La détresse de ces hommes enfermés_-_là était si palpable qu'il sentait ses défenses débordées. _Ne les écoute pas, trouve Sirius,_ _ignore les autres_, se répéta_-_t_-_il.

Alors qu'il progressait le long du couloir, il constata que la folie s'était emparée de plus d'un prisonnier, ici. Certains débitaient des phrases sans queue ni tête, d'autres se perdaient en vociférations, les mains crispées sur les barreaux de leur cellule. Il vit des silhouettes prostrées contre les murs, des prisonniers se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Quelques_-_uns l'apostrophèrent même, sans réaliser, apparemment, qu'il n'était pas un gardien, mais un détenu comme eux.

A mesure qu'il avançait, Regulus sentait son courage fléchir. Il lui devenait de plus ne plus difficile d'avancer, tant il finissait par se persuader qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il y ait une personne saine d'esprit, dans cet enfer. Sirius était fort, certes… Mais comment ne pas se laisser emporter par la folie ambiante ? Même sans la présence des Détraqueurs, le désespoir de tous ces hommes avait de quoi faire sombrer n'importe qui dans ses propres cauchemars.

Il hâta le pas. Il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite, maintenant, s'échapper. Et la pensée de Sirius, loin de l'en dissuader, ne le portait que plus vers la fuite. Il ne voulait plus voir son frère. Il avait trop peur de le trouver dans le même état de délabrement psychique, les yeux exorbités, la bave aux lèvres, à hurler de désespoir et de terreur.

Il croisa la cellule de Rodolphus Lestrange. Celui_-_ci, allongé sur le sol, murmurait une suite sans fin de propos incompréhensibles. Il ressemblait si peu à cet homme altier et élégant qui avait épousé sa cousine… Son frère, dans la cellule lui faisant face, écroulé contre la grille, se rongeait les ongles au sang, et fixait la lumière au_-_dessus de sa porte à s'en brûler les yeux.

Regulus passa rapidement, osant à peine lire les pancartes au_-_dessus des cachots.

Mais trois cellules plus loin, le nom de Sirius lui sauta aux yeux.

Il s'arrêta, n'osant pas regarder plus bas, dans le cachot, n'osant même pas respirer. Il se sentait horriblement faible, littéralement écrasé par sa propre angoisse.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à inspirer profondément, calmement. Il fallait qu'il voit. Il était là pour ça. Lentement, il s'approcha de la cellule de son frère, jusqu'à sentir les barreaux glacés sous ses paumes, et se laissa glisser à genoux.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux.

Une paire d'yeux gris le fixait avec intensité. Et il y eut un rire. Rauque. Terrifiant. Regulus sentit son cœur se briser, et des larmes amères lui brûlèrent les joues.

« Alors ça y est, je perds la boule aussi… fit la voix de Sirius, affreusement éraillée. Putain de prison… ! »

Regulus essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main, secoué. Sirius le regardait toujours, du fond de sa cellule, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les bras serrés autour de lui comme pour se garantir du froid. Il était affreusement maigre, hirsute et dépenaillé. Mais il n'avait pas le regard vide des autres prisonniers. Non. Son regard, à lui, était étrangement alerte. Vivant. 

Regulus reprit subitement courage.

« Sirius… chuchota_-_t_-_il. C'est moi, Regulus… Je suis là… Je vais te faire sortir de là… » Sa gorge était si serrée par l'émotion que parler lui était douloureux. Il avait pourtant tant de choses à dire ! 

Subitement, Sirius quitta le fond de sa cellule. Avant que Regulus ait eu le temps d'enregistrer son mouvement, une main ferme le saisit par le cou, l'obligeant à poser le front contre la grille. Les yeux de Sirius plongèrent dans les siens, le sondèrent, traquant le mensonge. « Regulus est mort… murmura_-_t_-_il, entre ses mâchoires crispées. Tu es mort ! Et si je te vois… »

Regulus secoua la tête. « Non, je suis là, bien là… Tu n'es pas fou ! » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Non, Sirius n'était pas fou. Il ne pouvait pas l'être, il refusait qu'il le soit. Il tendit les bras à travers les barreaux, attrapa son frère et le serra tant bien que mal contre lui. La puanteur qui l'assaillit le suffoqua presque. Un bref instant, il eut l'impression d'étreindre un cadavre. 

Mais Sirius passa ses bras autour de lui à son tour et laissa échapper un rire bref. Un véritable rire, celui_-_ci. Un immense soulagement envahit Regulus et les larmes qu'il laissa échapper alors étaient des larmes de joie.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, gênés par les barreaux entre eux et s'accrochant tant bien que mal l'un à l'autre. Puis, Sirius se dégagea lentement. « Raconte_-_moi », dit_-_il, simplement. Et son ton était si posé, si _normal_, que Regulus sentit tous ses doutes s'évanouir. Il s'assit sur le sol, face à son frère.

« Je sais que tu es innocent… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu es bien le seul à le croire ! remarqua Sirius, amer.  
_-_ Pettigrow est vivant, n'est_-_ce pas ?  
_-_ Oui. Pourriture de merde… Oui, il est vivant…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas trahi James… »

Toute trace de joie disparut aussitôt du visage émacié de Sirius. Il recula pour s'adosser au mur.

« Oh, si, je l'ai trahi… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il est mort par ma faute…  
_-_ Tu ne l'as pas vendu à Voldemort, pas toi… Tu… Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, Sirius… » coupa Regulus, mal à l'aise.

Sirius se remit à rire, de ce même rire qui perturbait tant Regulus.

« Moi, un Mangemort… ! Voilà bien la seule chose dont je sois encore sûr ! Je n'ai jamais léché les bottes de Voldemort ! » Il eut un temps de pause, comme s'il hésitait.

« Pas comme toi, Regulus… »

Toute la chaleur née de leur étreinte s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Et le dégoût que Regulus voyait maintenant sur le visage de son frère lui porta un coup aussi violent que cet instant où il l'avait cru fou. Peut_-_être Sirius l'aimait_-_il vraiment, dans le fond, mais sa haine à l'égard des Mangemorts était assez violente pour le lui faire oublier. Le constat était plus que douloureux.

« Non, Sirius, je t'en prie… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je n'ai jamais… Tout ça, c'était…  
_-_ Quoi ? coupa Sirius, sèchement. Tu n'as jamais suivi Voldemort de ton plein gré ? »

Regulus serra les poings. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour régler ces comptes_-_là. Et il n'avait sûrement pas besoin que Sirius le déstabilise ainsi.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Sirius, répliqua_-_t_-_il fermement. Nous aurons tout le temps de débattre de ça quand nous serons sortis de là. Mets_-_toi seulement dans le crâne que je n'ai jamais adhérer à tout ça. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons. D'ailleurs, Voldemort l'a bien compris, puisqu'il a ordonné ma mort. »

Alors, aussi subitement qu'il avait été sur la défensive, Sirius se calma. Il glissa sur ses genoux jusqu'à lui et lui prit la main. « Tu aurais dû me faire savoir que tu étais vivant… dit_-_il – et cette fois, le reproche était doux. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que ça a été, de te perdre…  
_-_ Je ne pensais pas que cela le serait… Nous étions ennemis depuis si longtemps…  
_-_ Imbécile… »

Regulus se sentait émotionnellement à bout. Si Sirius continuait à le balader ainsi, à passer de l'hostilité à la tendresse, c'était lui, qui deviendrait fou. 

Pourtant, combien de fois les avait_-_il imaginées, ses retrouvailles avec son frère… !

Mais brusquement, Sirius se tendit, sur la défensive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. « Va_-_t_-_en ! lâcha_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en ! Tout de suite !  
_-_ Sirius, qu'est_-_ce qui… » Sirius l'agrippa par le col fermement. « Il faut que tu partes _tout de suite_ ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Les Détraqueurs, ils sont là ! S'ils te trouvent… »

Effrayé, Regulus tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir. De longues formes noires montaient l'escalier, arrachant des hurlements de terreurs aux détenus. Regulus frissonna. « Va_-_t_-_en, Regulus ! supplia Sirius, le repoussant tant bien que mal.  
_-_ Ils ne me feront rien, Sirius… Calme_-_toi… »

Sirius ne l'entendait plus. Il se réfugia au plus profond de sa cellule, serré contre le mur, la tête dans les bras, tétanisé.

Regulus recula. Les Détraqueurs l'ignoreraient. A condition qu'il se calme. Il s'assit le dos au mur, et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et força son esprit à devenir aussi impénétrable que possible. Ses dons d'occlumancie lui avaient permis de duper Voldemort, ils le sauveraient maintenant des Détraqueurs. Si rien ne filtrait de lui, ni pensée, ni émotion, ils ne le verraient pas.

Il entendit Sirius sangloter, à quelques pas de lui, tandis que la température s'abaissait brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Une robe noire le frôla, lui arrachant un frisson malgré lui, mais la créature était bien plus intéressée par Sirius. Deux Détraqueurs rejoignirent le premier devant la cellule et Regulus ferma les yeux. Garder le contrôle de ses pensées était incroyablement difficile, alors que son frère hurlait de terreur et de désespoir à deux pas de lui. 

Quand les Détraqueurs s'éloignèrent enfin, il était à bout de force.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il fallut longtemps, à Sirius, pour réaliser que la voix qui l'appelait était bien réelle. Il ravala ses sanglots et essuya ses joues sales de sa manche crasseuse. Petit à petit, il reprenait le contrôle de ses pensées. James et Lily étaient morts. Il était enfermé à Azkaban. Il était innocent.

Et Regulus était là, bien vivant, devant la grille de sa cellule.

Il se traîna sur les genoux jusqu'à lui. « Ils sont partis, Sirius », lui murmura Regulus, passant ses bras autour de lui. Sirius acquiesça vaguement de la tête. C'était rassurant, de le sentir là, près de lui. Mais c'était curieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver du réconfort auprès de son petit frère. Non. Il avait toujours été le plus fort des deux. N'était_-_ce pas Sirius, qui le consolait lorsqu'il avait du chagrin ? N'était_-_ce pas dans son lit, que Regulus venait se réfugier, lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar ? Sirius se souvint alors à quel point il aimait ces moments, où il sentait son frère contre lui. Rares moments de chaleur dans une maison dénuée de tendresse.

Comment avait_-_il pu laisser leurs parents les séparer comme ils l'avaient fait ?

« Est_-_ce que ça va, Sirius ? demanda Regulus, visiblement inquiet.  
_-_ Oui, ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Et toi ? Comment se fait_-_il que les Détraqueurs n'aient pas d'effet sur toi ?  
_-_ Parce qu'ils ne me voient pas. Tant que je parviendrai à user de mes dons d'occlumancie, ils m'ignoreront. Ecoute, Sirius, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je dois repérer les lieux, avant de retourner dans ma cellule…  
_-_ Ta cellule… Pourquoi es_-_tu ici ?  
_-_ Je suis incarcéré dans l'autre bâtiment. Mais je passe la nuit ici en punition. Il fallait que je te vois.  
_-_ Je suis encore sain d'esprit, si telle était ton inquiétude.  
_-_ Nous allons sortir d'ici. Très bientôt. Je te ferai signe.  
_-_ Comment ?  
_-_ Je trouverai un moyen.  
_-_ Fais attention à toi, hein ? »

Regulus lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'éloigner de la cellule. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il lui restait, avant que la potion ne cesse de faire son effet. Mais il devait absolument visiter le rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte principale. Elle était bardée de sorts de protections. Sans baguette, il était impensable qu'un prisonnier puisse sortir par là. Il revint sur ses pas. Il apercevait un escalier qui s'enfonçait vers le sous_-_sol, à l'autre bout du couloir. D'après ce que disait Doherty, c'était là que les Détraqueurs se massaient entre leurs rondes. Il était hors de question qu'il entraîne Sirius dans un lieu pareil.

Face à la porte d'entrée, il y avait un étroit couloir. Il débouchait sur une pièce circulaire, au milieu de laquelle trônait une table métallique. Regulus n'osait même pas se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien servir, dans un lieu pareil.

La porte du fond donnait sur une pièce beaucoup plus petite, entièrement carrelée. Un local de douche. Regulus avança jusqu'au système de plomberie rouillé. Le joint de la grille d'évacuation des eaux tenait à peine, mangé par l'humidité et la moisissure.

Regulus sourit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ouf ! Celui_-_ci était dur à écrire ! Et bien non, l'évasion n'était pas pour aujourd'hui ! Nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début de l'histoire… Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de transition, avant que les choses sérieuses débutent !


	11. Chapter 11

Un chapitre pour faire le point, avant le retour de Regulus dans sa cellule !

Chapitre 11 :

Isabelle remonta le drap sur le patient. Ademius Floyd était sérieusement amoché. Il avait bon nombre d'os brisés, et elle n'avait malheureusement plus de potion Durci_-_Os pour hâter le processus de guérison. Une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu en faire, la veille. Elle avait eu beau cherché, elle n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main dessus. L'avait_-_elle jeté par mégarde ? Peut_-_être la bouteille était_-_elle allée rejoindre les fioles entassées dans l'évier pour nettoyage ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, de toute façon. Qui aurait eu intérêt à dérober une potion pareille ?! Elle n'avait aucun autre intérêt que de ressouder les os brisés, elle n'avait aucun effet secondaire _intéressant_. Et puis, qui aurait commis le vol ? Son infirmier ? Un gardien ? Un prisonnier ? Fox avait été le seul, dans l'infirmerie, à part Croupton et sa femme.

Fox.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru le jeune homme capable d'une telle sauvagerie. Lui qui semblait si fragile, la veille encore, alors qu'elle soignait ses contusions et sa mâchoire brisée… Floyd en aurait pour des jours à s'en remettre. Elle n'était même pas sûre que celui_-_ci retrouve son entière intégrité physique.

Quelque_-_chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi Finnigan Fox avait_-_il visité deux fois son infirmerie ? D'après ce qu'elle voyait maintenant, il avait la force de se défendre contre ses agresseurs, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait ?!

« Mademoiselle Fudge ? »

Elle leva la tête vers la porte. Le directeur Jorkins venait d'entrer. « Comment va_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ Pas bien. Il a de nombreuses fractures, dont certaines sont très sérieuses… Pourquoi Fox a_-_t_-_il fait cela ?  
_-_ Apparemment, Floyd l'avait menacé… Et il abusait sexuellement d'un autre détenu, que Fox aurait voulu protéger…  
_-_ C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui a réduit les testicules en bouillie ?!  
_-_ Euh… C'est ce que m'a dit Fox, lorsque je l'ai interrogé. Je l'ai envoyé en Haute Sécurité. »

Le directeur se pencha sur Floyd. Celui_-_ci était inconscient. De gros ecchymoses violacés le défiguraient. Fox avait tapé vraiment très fort.

« Je l'interrogerai dès qu'il ira mieux.  
_-_ Je n'ai plus de potion Durci_-_os… Je vais devoir me réapprovisionner à Sainte_-_Mangouste dès demain matin.  
_-_ Très bien… J'ai quelques questions à poser à son co_-_détenu… Isabelle… ?  
_-_ Oui ?  
_-_ Ça va aller… ? » Isabelle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête un peu sec. Le Directeur hésita un moment, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Isabelle soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Oui, ça allait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Bien sûr, entre la visite de Bartemius Croupton et sa femme la veille, l'état de Fox ensuite, la mort de Barty Junior ce matin_-_même et _ça_ maintenant… Il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Non. Ce n'était pas de la déprime. Elle avait été profondément choquée de voir ce que Fox avait été capable de faire. Rien, chez lui, ne laissait supposer une telle violence.

Elle était déçue. Mais qu'avait_-_elle cru ? Que pouvait_-_on attendre, d'un détenu ? Mais c'était juste que Finnigan semblait tellement _différent_ des autres…

Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas parce que Finnigan – non, _Fox _! – était beau, qu'elle devait lui accorder plus de crédit qu'aux autres prisonniers. De plus, les hommes les plus civilisés pouvaient abriter de véritables monstres.

A propos de monstre, elle repensa subitement à Sirius Black. Il avait surpris tout le monde, en dévoilant son vrai visage. Tout comme Fox la surprenait maintenant. Etait_-_ce le signe de quelque_-_chose ? D'un autre lien entre eux ?

« Les dangers de la consanguinité… » murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Le livre qu'elle avait consulté établissait la sur_-_représentation de malades mentaux, dans les familles consanguines. La violence de Sirius Black était_-_elle d'origine pathologique ? Et Fox, s'il lui était vraiment apparenté, souffrait_-_il de la même affection ?

Si tel était le cas, Fox était une véritable bombe à retardement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Il avait beau tourner et retourner les données qu'il possédait, il ne comprenait pas. A quoi servait cette fichue potion ? Pourquoi Finnigan s'était_-_il attaqué à Floyd sans assurer ses arrières ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, il était assez puissant pour s'acquitter de sa dette envers Eddy sans s'exposer comme il l'avait fait !

A moins qu'il n'ait agi en toute connaissance de cause.

Après tout, il s'était bien laissé démolir par king Cole uniquement pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin.

Mondingus s'assit sur la couchette de Fox et se gratta la nuque. Pourquoi Finnigan avait_-_il agressé Floyd devant tout le monde ? Pour que les autres comprennent à quel point il était dangereux, afin qu'il ait définitivement la paix ? Possible… Mais c'était donc qu'il ne craignait pas de finir en Haute Sécurité.

A moins que ce ne soit là son but, justement : être enfermé en Haute Sécurité.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Quel homme pouvait désirer finir là_-_bas ?! Bon, bien sûr, Fox n'était pas tout à fait normal. Déjà, accepter de se prendre une raclée uniquement pour un peu d'ortie…

Mondingus s'allongea sur le lit. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Tordu comme il l'était, Finnigan devait sans doute avoir fait tout ça pour se faire enfermer avec les Détraqueurs. La question était : pourquoi ? Etait_-_ce par là_-_bas, qu'il comptait s'enfuir ?

Ridicule ! Le quartier de Haute Sécurité était le mieux gardé de l'île !

Alors pourquoi ?

Mondingus fronça les sourcils, sous l'effort de sa réflexion. Une idée faisait son chemin. Mais elle était plus dérangeante que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà eues, concernant les motivations de Fox.

Et si Finnigan Fox s'était fait enfermer en Haute Sécurité pour retrouver quelqu'un ? Son… frère… ? N'avait_-_il pas dit qu'il était là pour son frère ?!

Mondingus se redressa subitement sur le lit, le front mouillé de sueur.

Il pensait enfin savoir ce que Fox traficotait à Azkaban.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jonas « King » Cole était intrigué. Comme les autres prisonniers massés devant la cellule n°12, il avait vu Finnigan Fox régler son compte à Floyd. Il avait vu les gardiens transporter le corps inerte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Et il ne comprenait pas.

Les quelques tentatives que lui avait opposées Fox pour se défendre lui étaient apparues comme plutôt pathétiques. Rien ne laissait supposer la force qu'il avait montrée contre Floyd. Qu'est_-_ce que cela cachait ?

Ce Finnigan Fox méritait qu'on s'intéresse un peu à lui… Il se promettait bien se s'y atteler au plus vite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée en prison, Eddy choisit la table à laquelle il allait dîner. Ne plus avoir Floyd pour lui dicter sa conduite était un soulagement indicible. Tout comme la perspective de passer enfin une nuit sans angoisse.

Il se sentait revivre.

Le Directeur Jorkins lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien à parler. Alors, il avait tout déballer : les humiliations, les coups, les viols. Jorkins avait paru assez affecté par son témoignage. Il lui avait assuré que Floyd ne poserait plus jamais la main sur lui. Pas qu'il le craigne vraiment, maintenant que Fox lui avait explosé la tête et les parties !

Il enfourna une pleine fourchetée de petits_-_pois, avec enthousiasme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque les gardiens annoncèrent le couvre_-_feu, Mondingus grimpa dans son lit, convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

Il était maintenant persuadé que Finnigan cherchait à faire évader Sirius Black de prison. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait pris sa défense, au réfectoire. La véhémence avait laquelle il avait essayé de le persuader de l'innocence de Black l'avait surpris. Et inquiété. Il se souvenait même avoir craint que Fox soit un Mangemort, lui_-_aussi.

Peut_-_être avait_-_il eu raison de le penser, après tout ?

Que savait_-_il des Black, au juste ? Il n'était même pas sûr que Sirius ait réellement un frère. Mais il était possible que Finnigan n'ait pas parlé de « frère » au sens strict du terme, mais plutôt dans le sens de « partisan d'une même confrérie » … Il était fort possible qu'ils soient liés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mondingus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il détestait les Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient que haine et bêtise. Et si Finnigan en était réellement un… Et s'il s'apprêtait à faire évader Sirius Black… Mondingus ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela.

Non.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Simplement parce qu'il aimait bien Finnigan, et qu'il répugnait à le dénoncer à Doherty.

Alors, il examinait les maigres renseignements qu'il possédait, cherchant une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Finnigan lui avait assuré que Black était innocent, qu'il avait toujours abhorré les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etait_-_ce possible ? Il n'aurait pas été la première personne victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Même si l'erreur était hautement improbable. Mais Finnigan avait semblé vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il disait. C'était troublant.

Mondingus se retourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il avait mal au crâne.

Finnigan serait de retour dans la cellule demain. Il pourrait l'interroger, et se faire une opinion plus juste. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, pour se laisser le temps de décider.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle fut soulagée comme elle l'avait rarement été, en quittant l'île ce soir_-_là. Aussitôt à terre, elle transplana devant la maison de son père. Son invitation était plus que bienvenue ! Rien de tel qu'un bon dîner et une discussion amicale, pour oublier les deux dernières journées, au moins pour un moment.

L'Elfe de maison l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Elle lui confia sa cape, avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de son père, où celui_-_ci devait très certainement s'être encore enfermé. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle le trouvait toujours là, penché sur des parchemins austères, à prendre des notes de sa petite écriture serrée. Et elle tirait le grand fauteuil près du bureau, grimpait dessus et le regardait travailler quelques minutes, avant de lui réclamer l'attention qu'elle était venue chercher. Alors, il repoussait ses papiers si importants et la prenait sur ses genoux, le temps d'une chanson, d'une histoire ou d'un câlin.

Aussi occupé qu'il ait pu être, son père ne l'avait jamais repoussée.

Elle avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort, ce soir.

Son père était bien dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas plongé dans ses papiers. Penché sur la cheminée, il était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Voyant cela, Isabelle referma doucement la porte et prit le chemin du salon. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle savait que la carrière de son père était sur le point de décoller vraiment, elle n'allait pas débouler comme ça, au milieu d'une discussion importante, avec ses problèmes de détenus violents !

Elle attendit patiemment, sirotant la boisson que Twiksy lui avait apportée. Lorsque son père arriva enfin, il la gratifia d'un large sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. « Comment vas_-_tu, ma toute belle ?  
_-_ Oh… Ça va… » Cornelius Fudge hocha la tête, un peu peiné. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Il suffit de voir ta tête, pour savoir que tu racontes des histoires !  
_-_ C'est juste des soucis, à la prison…  
_-_ Isabelle… soupira Cornelius. Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est_-_ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir ton cabinet privé ? Je t'avancerais les fonds avec joie ! Azkaban n'est vraiment pas un lieu fréquentable !  
_-_ C'est ce que je voulais faire…  
_-_ Vivre au milieu de tous ces types violents, prêts à tout pour leur propre bénéfice ? Ces hommes sont la honte du monde sorcier…  
_-_ Mais ils ont droit à des soins, comme tout le monde…  
_-_ Tu parles comme Jorkins…  
_-_ Tous les prisonniers ne se valent pas, il y en a qui sont vraiment paumés… Je crois même que pour certains d'entre eux, la prison ne fait qu'aggraver les choses… Si on pouvait disposer d'une autre alternative que la prison… »

Cornelius prit le verre de Pur_-_feu que lui apportait Twiksy. Son visage n'était plus aussi jovial qu'à son entrée dans le salon. Il était même sévère, et fermé. « Tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet, Isabelle.  
_-_ Je sais. Ecoute, papa, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose…  
_-_ Très bien. »

Le dîner se déroula agréablement. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de choses anodines et agréables, de petits scandales et de potins mondains. La position de Fudge au ministère lui donnait accès à un nombre impressionnant de ragots.

Cela rappela subitement à Isabelle une question qui la préoccupait.

« Les Black… dit_-_elle, alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert.  
_-_ Quoi, les Black ?  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il y a eu des histoires, à leur propos… ? Des scandales ?  
_-_ Tu veux dire, à part l'arrestation de l'héritier Black ? Une vraie boucherie…  
_-_ Plutôt du genre adultère… » coupa Isabelle. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre parler des exploits de Sirius. Cela la ramènerait immanquablement à la bouillie que Fox avait fait du corps de Floyd, et elle ne voulait pas penser au jeune homme de cette façon_-_là.

« Adultère ?! Curieuse idée, ma fille… De quel genre ?  
_-_ Sirius Black aurait_-_il un frère illégitime quelque_-_part ?  
_-_ Pas que je sache. Le seul frère qu'on lui connaisse est mort. Tué par les Mangemorts. Orion Black était tellement effondré qu'il n'a pas survécu bien longtemps à la perte de son cadet…  
_-_ Regulus Black a été tué par les Mangemorts ? répéta Isabelle. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Trahison. Apparemment, il était l'un d'eux… Mais au dernier moment, il a retourné sa veste. Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui l'a fait payer pour ça.  
_-_ Alors Regulus Black est bel et bien mort…  
_-_ Assurément ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
_-_ Pour rien… »

Isabelle tritura sa part de gâteau du bout de sa fourchette, songeuse. Peut_-_être s'était_-_elle fait des idées, après tout… Peut_-_être Fox et Black n'avaient_-_ils rien d'autre en commun que cette anomalie magique de leur sang.

« Tu as vu Sirius Black ? » demanda Cornelius, la voix étrangement tendue. Isabelle leva la tête vers lui, surprise par le ton qu'il prenait. « Non.  
_-_ Evite_-_le, ma chérie. Ce type est réellement cinglé.  
_-_ Quel mal pourrait_-_il me faire ? Il est enfermé en Haute Sécurité, sans doute rendu à moitié fou par les Détraqueurs.  
_-_ Il s'agit de folie, justement. Sauf que Black était fou _avant_ de mettre les pieds à Azkaban. Je doute que la prison le change un tant soit peu. Il est dangereux, Isabelle. Ne le laisse pas te parler. Il est… C'est un séducteur dans l'âme… »

Pour le coup, Isabelle éclata franchement de rire. Son père insinuait_-_il vraiment qu'elle pourrait tomber sous le charme de Black et en venir à l'aimer ?! « Enfin, papa…  
_-_ Non, Isabelle. Je ne parlais pas d'attrait sentimental ! Je dis juste qu'il serait capable de te faire gober n'importe quoi. C'est un manipulateur de premier ordre. Vois comment il a réussi à duper jusqu'à son meilleur ami, James Potter ! »

Fudge repoussa son assiette et se leva de table, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Isabelle fronça les sourcils. Son père semblait vraiment sérieux.

« Je l'ai vu, juste avant son incarcération, poursuivit Fudge. Tu te souviens, c'est moi, qui avait été chargé de réguler l'accident auprès des Moldus. J'ai vu de mes yeux le carnage dont il s'était rendu coupable, ce n'était pas beau à voir… Et ce pauvre sorcier de ses amis, Pettigrow… Et bien, Black ne semblait absolument pas touché. Un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait protester de son innocence ! C'était du genre : Pettigrow est mort, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas véritablement un délit, sa vie ne valait rien, à ce sale rat ! C'était très déstabilisant… Ce type est monstrueux, Isabelle. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de te blesser uniquement en te parlant, s'il le voulait… Ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Isabelle acquiesça de la tête, lentement. Elle_-_même n'avait aucune intention d'approcher de Black, tant que ce ne serait pas pour constater son décès.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Rogue quitta le Manoir Malefoy et transplana pour Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Lucius ne lui avait pas appris grand_-_chose, sur Black. Mais il avait bien compris une chose : Harry Potter était en danger.

Heureusement, Malefoy et ses partisans ignoraient où Dumbledore avait caché l'enfant. Sans doute l'auraient_-_ils déjà enlevé, si tel avait été le cas. Peut_-_être devrait_-_il prévenir son directeur que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas disparu avec leur maître et qu'ils en avaient après Harry ? Mais Severus répugnait à le faire. Il avait toute confiance en Dumbledore, certes. Mais ce n'était pas vrai concernant l'ordre du Phénix. Jusqu'à quel point les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient_-_ils infiltrés dans l'organisation ? Si Rogue prévenait Dumbledore, celui_-_ci allait sûrement mettre ses agents sur le coup. Mais Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque d'être dénoncé à Malefoy par un espion. Pas avec Regulus en prison.

En discutant avec Lucius, Severus s'était au moins convaincu d'une chose : le danger de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres reparaître était bien réel. Il devenait plus qu'urgent que Regulus lui révèle ses secrets. Mais il ne le ferait jamais, tant qu'il serait en prison.

Quelles que puissent être ses réticences, Severus n'avait pas le choix : il devait prêter main forte aux frères Black.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bartemius Croupton s'éloigna du lit qu'occupait son fils, sur la pointe des pieds.

« Reste près de lui, Winky, dit_-_il à son Elfe de maison. Mais surtout, préviens_-_moi si son état change. Il est hors de question qu'il quitte cette pièce, m'as_-_tu bien compris ?  
_-_ Oui, maître. »

Croupton jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, jeune homme émacié au teint beaucoup trop pâle. Il était encore si faible… Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune émotion, en le regardant. Aucune inquiétude, aucune pitié. Il ne faisait que s'acquitter d'une promesse faite à une pauvre mère éplorée.

En ce qui le concernait, son fils à lui était mort depuis longtemps. Depuis la minute où il avait accepté la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant_-_bras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se cacha au fond de son lit de fortune, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait peur. Peur du gros rat gris. Il savait que ce rat était là pour lui. Pour lui faire du mal. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois dans la maison, l'espionnant de ses petits yeux mauvais. Tante Pétunia aussi, l'avait vu, et elle avait été terrifiée, elle_-_aussi.

Harry avait rarement autant regretté l'absence de ses parents. Son papa aurait chassé le rat depuis longtemps, il était tellement fort ! Et sa maman, si douce, si rassurante, l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le protéger.

L'oncle Vernon n'était pas aussi fort que papa. Il avait beaucoup couru dans la maison, un balai à la main, le visage très rouge et le souffle court. Mais il n'avait pas attrapé le rat.

Et la tante Pétunia n'était pas douce et rassurante comme maman. D'ailleurs, elle ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras, elle ne lui faisait jamais de câlins.

Il avait très envie de pleurer, mais il n'osait pas. Peut_-_être que cela attirerait le rat.

Cette nuit_-_là, Harry rêva de la lumière verte.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Quand Doherty s'arrêta devant la cellule de Fox. Le prisonnier était assis au fond, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine, la tête posée sur les genoux. Il ne réagit même pas, lorsque Doherty ouvrit la grille.

« Fox ? » appela_-_t_-_il. Celui_-_ci ne bougea pas. Doherty entra dans la cellule et le poussa légèrement du bout du pied. Fox sursauta et recula un peu plus contre le mur. « Je crois qu'il a morflé ! commenta Doherty aux deux gardiens qui l'accompagnaient. Y'a une justice, après tout… Tu sais dans quelle merde tu nous a mis, Fox, avec ton petit discours au directeur ?! Il a ordonné une enquête sur la façon dont je mène mes équipes ! Allez ! Debout, sale raclure ! »

Il poussa une nouvelle fois le prisonnier du pied, plus fort. Fox gémit. Doherty le saisit par le col et le tira en avant pour le mettre debout. Il chancela, avant de trouver son équilibre. Les gardiens lui lancèrent un sort pour lui lier les mains et le chef le poussa dans le dos pour le faire sortir du cachot.

Ils quittèrent le quartier de Haute Sécurité. Fox avançait la tête basse, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Doherty était satisfait. Au moins, la punition avait porté ses fruits, et Fox y regarderait sans doute à deux fois, avant de causer encore du grabuge dans sa prison.

Sitôt que Doherty était revenu du quartier de Haute Sécurité, la veille, le Directeur Jorkins l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il lui avait fait part des accusations de laxisme de Fox et de son intention d'ouvrir une enquête. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire n'avait amené Jorkins à changer d'avis. Le bonhomme était fermement décidé à faire respecter les droits des prisonniers, peu importaient que ces hommes soient sans foi ni loi.

Une nouvelle fois, Doherty pesta contre les bons sentiments de son directeur.

Un silence de mort les accueillit, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le quartier des détenus. Les quelques prisonniers postés à leur grille les regardèrent passer, curieux. Mais Fox ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus sauta à bas de sa couchette. Doherty poussa Fox dans la cellule, presque dans ses bras. Surpris, Mondingus recula. « Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un petit câlin ! ricana le chef des gardiens. Si tu ne veux pas t'en occuper, le Dingo, refile_-_le à Floyd… »

Mondingus ne releva pas. L'air abattu de Finnigan le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si éteint. Aussi, lorsque les gardiens s'éloignèrent enfin, au lieu de toutes les questions qu'il avait préparées, il se contenta d'un seul : « Ça va ? »

Finnigan releva la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire. « Bien sûr que ça va ! souffla_-_t_-_il en retour.  
_-_ Putain, Finn, quand j'ai vu ta tête… ! » s'exclama Mondingus, bizarrement soulagé. Malgré tous ses soupçons, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme sympathique… attachant…

« Doherty tenait tellement à ce que ma punition m'ait été profitable… fit Fox, haussant les épaules. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.  
_-_ Ouais… »

Fox fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo et commença une toilette sommaire. Mondingus le regarda faire, hésitant, dans le fond, à aborder les points qui le préoccupaient. Non, il ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort. S'il voulait libérer Black, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Black _devait_ être innocent.

« Les Détraqueurs ne te font vraiment aucun effet… ?  
_-_ Ils ne me voient pas, Ding, répondit Fox, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Ils ne peuvent pas m'affecter, parce qu'ils ne me voient pas.  
_-_ Et comment se fait_-_il ?  
_-_ Je leur ferme juste mon esprit. »

Mondingus hocha la tête. Dès le début de leur cohabitation, il avait pressenti la force du jeune homme. C'était cela, qui l'avait tant gêné, quand il lui avait raconté de quelle façon il avait été arrêté. Les types comme Fox ne se faisaient pas prendre de façon aussi stupide, pas avec la puissance magique qui était la leur. Car c'était indéniable : Finnigan était un sacrément bon sorcier.

« Et la potion ? Elle t'a servi à quoi, si ce n'était pas pour contrer les Détraqueurs ?  
_-_ A ton avis ? Qu'est_-_ce qui peut se produire, quand on mélange de l'ortie, du plomb et de la toile d'araignée à de la potion Durci_-_Os ?  
_-_ J'en sais rien ! bougonna Mondingus. Je te l'ai dit, je suis nul en potion !  
_-_ L'ortie fait _tourner_ la potion de base – la Durci_-_Os. Elle la pervertie, si tu veux, de façon à ce qu'elle ait l'effet inverse de celui recherché.  
_-_ Ce qui veut dire ?  
_-_ Qu'au lieu de durcir, elle _ramollit_ les choses.  
_-_ Et tu as ramolli quoi ?  
_-_ Les barreaux de ma cellule. »

Il y eut un silence. Mondingus imaginait Finnigan badigeonner les barreaux de son cachot avec la potion, avant de les tordre pour se glisser dans les couloirs de Haute Sécurité. Bien sûr. Mais cela confirmait ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Et comment va_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il, avec un brin de nonchalance.  
_-_ Pardon ? »

Pour la première fois, Finnigan semblait surpris et Mondingus savoura vraiment cette petite victoire. Il prit tout son temps pour répondre.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas fou, tu serais bien plus abattu, sinon… » lança_-_t_-_il, désinvolte.

Brusquement, le regard de Finnigan changea. Il n'avait plus cette lueur malicieuse qu'il lui avait souvent vu, mais une dureté inquiétante. Mondingus comprit qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur, en parlant comme il l'avait fait. Finnigan ne voulait pas le voir se mêler de ses affaires, et il pouvait être dangereux de le contrarier.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis… répondit Finnigan, la voix lourde de menace.  
_-_ Vraiment… ? » demanda Fletcher. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir où il mettait les pieds – et avec qui.

« Ton frère. Tu es allé voir ton frère. Celui pour lequel tu t'es fait enfermé ici. Sirius Black ? »

Finnigan s'adossa au mur, face à lui, visiblement sur le qui_-_vive. « Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne suis, Finn… prévint Mondingus.   
_-_ Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide…  
_-_ Jure_-_moi juste que Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort. »

Le regard de Fox s'adoucit légèrement et il se fendit d'un sourire. « C'est ça, qui te gêne ? Que je libère un Mangemort ?  
_-_ Ces types méritent leur sort. Ce sont des _monstres_. J'ai vu le résultat de leur doctrine… De pauvres sorciers massacrés parce qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue ou des sangs_-_mêlés… Tout comme moi…  
_-_ Sirius est innocent. Il n'a jamais attaqué de Moldus. Il a renié sa famille justement parce qu'il refusait de se laisser embrigader dans cette idéologie de Sang_-_Pur. Et s'il avait été un espion de Voldemort, je crois que je le saurais… Le Mangemort de la famille Black, Ding, c'était moi. »

Mondingus serra les poings. Ce qu'il craignait était finalement vrai. Pourtant, il refusait d'y croire. Finnigan n'était pas un pourri, il l'aurait su, il l'aurait senti.

Fox fit quelques pas vers lui, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. « Si tu veux, je vais t'expliquer… proposa_-_t_-_il, à voix basse.  
_-_ Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas un salaud ?! Que tu n'as jamais tué personne ?! Que tu as été _obligé_ de prendre la marque ?! C'est comme ça qu'ils s'en sont sortis, les Mangemorts qui ne sont pas enfermés ici ! Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient sous imperium ! Tu vas me sortir la même sauce ?  
_-_ Non. Je suis entré dans le camp de Voldemort en toute connaissance de cause. »

Il s'assit sur sa couchette et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Mondingus se laissa tomber à ses côtés, déboussolé. Personne ne parlait du Seigneur Noir en utilisant son nom, surtout pas les Mangemorts. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Avec la famille qui est la mienne, il était plus simple de me laisser enrôler… reprit Finnigan, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Je ne suis pas comme Sirius, à ruer contre l'autorité et à affirmer bien haut mes convictions, surtout si elles vont à l'encontre de ce qu'on attend de moi…  
_-_ Tu veux dire que tu es devenu Mangemort par lâcheté… ? lâcha Mondingus, avec mépris.   
_-_ Sirius dirait que oui. Mais il n'a jamais compris comment je fonctionnais… »

Il était curieux, de voir ce jeune homme subitement aussi désabusé. Lui qui semblait prêt à tout pour mettre son plan à exécution se laissait déstabiliser par la simple mention de ce frère qu'il était pourtant venu libérer.

« Tu ne penses donc pas que les Sorciers d'origine moldue n'aient pas leur place dans notre monde… ? demanda Mondingus.  
_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Et Sirius non plus. Je te jure qu'il est innocent, Ding.  
_-_ Et c'est vraiment ton frère ? Tu es un Black ?  
_-_ Regulus Black. Mais je suis mort, Ding. Les Mangemorts m'ont assassiné il y a deux ans de cela. Il ne fait pas bon, d'être un dissident, dans les rangs de Voldemort. Si quelqu'un me reconnaît…  
_-_ Tu seras en danger. Raison de plus pour que tu t'évades au plus vite.  
_-_ Tu as tout compris. Maintenant, est_-_ce que tu me soutiens toujours ? »

Mondingus n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, pour lui donner sa réponse.

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

King Cole observait Finnigan Fox attentivement. Le jeune homme était assis à table, à côté de son co_-_détenu, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Mais il ne mangeait pas. Tout, dans son attitude, suggérait qu'il était profondément abattu. Apparemment, son séjour en Haute Sécurité avait eu quelques effets sur lui. 

Apparemment.

Mais King Cole avait décidé de ne plus se laisser avoir aux apparences. Il était persuadé que Fox cachait beaucoup de choses, et il n'était pas du tout convaincu par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Il était temps qu'il aille à la pêche aux informations.

Chargé de son plateau, il traversa le réfectoire et s'arrêta à la table d'Eddy. Depuis que Floyd ne partageait plus sa cellule, le garçon ne semblait plus aussi veule. Mais Cole savait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour le déstabiliser. Eddy était un faible. En faisant un peu pression sur lui, son assurance toute nouvelle se fissurerait certainement.

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu as de nouvelles de Floyd ? demanda Cole, tandis que le jeune homme se crispait très nettement.  
_-_ Euh… Il paraît qu'il est bien amoché… » Eddy parlait en mâchant ses mots, comme si articuler était un effort hors de sa portée. Il avait peur. Cole sourit intérieurement. Il enfourna une fourchetée de riz à la tomate, avant de reprendre : « Il paraît que le chef est furax, concernant ce qui s'est passé… Le directeur a ouvert une enquête… Je crois que tu es mal barré, mon petit ! »

Eddy sursauta très nettement. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, apeuré, et ses yeux se posèrent presque machinalement sur Fox, trois tables plus loin.

« Oui, poursuivit Cole, d'un ton léger. Il risque fort de se venger, et de te coller un autre taré sur le dos… » Il laissa un long silence succéder à sa phrase. Il comptait faire monter un peu plus la pression du garçon. Celui_-_ci avait cessé de manger, les doigts crispés sur ses couverts.

« Et qu'est_-_ce que tu feras, si tel est le cas ? demanda Cole, après avoir bu une longue gorgée d'eau. Tu iras te plaindre à Fox, pour qu'il te débarrasse encore de ton co_-_détenu ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui donneras en échange ? Parce que je doute qu'il fasse ça gracieusement… Il faudrait être taré, pour prendre le risque de passer la nuit en Haute Sécurité sans rien gagner en retour… »

Il se tourna vers Eddy, qui fuyait obstinément son regard. Sa nervosité était palpable, et son front mouillé de sueur prouvait à quel point il trouvait la situation inconfortable.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as donné, pour qu'il tabasse Floyd ? »

Il avait abandonné le ton léger qu'il avait adopté jusqu'alors. La menace était très nette. Eddy s'était décomposé.

« Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir, Eddy… prévint Cole, la voix chargée de menace. Tu en viendrais sûrement à regretter ce cher Ademius… »

Tout le combat intérieur auquel se livrait Eddy se lisait sur son visage blême. Cole comprenait mieux ce qui excitait tant Floyd, avec ce garçon : il y avait quelque_-_chose de grisant, à user ainsi de son pouvoir sur un type aussi malléable.

« Du plomb… marmonna Eddy, entre ses mâchoires crispées.   
_-_ De quoi ?  
_-_ Il voulait du plomb… Du plomb de ma cellule…  
_-_ Du plomb ?! répéta Cole, étonné. Pour quoi faire ?!  
_-_ J'en sais rien… ! Il a juste dit que si je lui donnais du plomb, il me débarrasserait de Floyd… »

Cole tourna la tête vers Fox et le dévisagea un long moment, pensif.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus était assis sur son lit, torse nu. Sous l'œil vaguement intrigué de Mondingus, il se contorsionnait pour voir les dessins qui couvraient le côté gauche de son corps.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? lui demanda finalement Fletcher. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a de si intéressant, sur ton tatouage ?  
_-_ C'est mon plan.   
_-_ Ton plan ?! Pour sortir ?!  
_-_ J'y ai mis tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin. »

Intéressé, Mondingus se pencha sur le dessin, à la recherche de ce que Regulus y avait caché. Celui_-_ci le laissa faire, amusé. 

« On voit rien… marmonna Mondingus, au bout d'un instant.  
_-_ Mais ça y est. Tu n'as pas les bonnes clés, c'est tout.  
_-_ Et alors ? La suite de ton plan, c'est quoi ? Tu vas utiliser le reste de ta potion pour quitter cette cellule ? Et ton frère, il te rejoindra comment ? Et ensuite, vous comptez partir de l'île de quelle façon ? Par la mer ? Par les airs ?  
_-_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire…  
_-_ Tu as peur que je te dénonce ? Je t'ai dit que je le ferai pas ! »

Regulus se rhabilla. Il comprenait que Mondingus se sente frustré, mais sa sécurité dépendait de son silence. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser le moindre indice filtrer. 

« Tu ne me dénonceras pas, d'accord, admit_-_il. Même si l'on t'y force ?  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Si le Directeur, Doherty ou un autre détenu fait pression sur toi, si tu es menacé, tu te tairas quand même ? Je ne peux pas te renseigner, Ding. C'est trop dangereux.  
_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai menacé ! dit Fletcher, visiblement perplexe.  
_-_ C'est une éventualité à prendre en compte. Mon évasion ne doit pas te causer d'ennuis.  
_-_ Trop aimable… »

Regulus lui sourit. Non. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien que Mondingus laisse des plumes dans l'histoire…

« De toute manière, Ding, tu verras bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me cacher, ou me passer de ton aide… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus n'eut pas trop de mal à convaincre Pills de le prendre à la place de son co_-_détenu dans l'équipe d'entretien, le lendemain. Regulus avait pensé qu'il était préférable de rester apathique une journée de plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'on soupçonne que son séjour en Haute Sécurité était resté sans effet, sur lui. Mondingus s'était rangé à son avis et s'était spontanément proposé pour travailler à sa place.

Regulus s'était alors fait la réflexion que Mondingus se comportait comme un ami était censé le faire…

Cela l'avait touché.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses autre chose pour moi, Ding… avait_-_il décidé. Juste une petite chose…  
_-_ Mettre la main au porte_-_monnaie ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Je ne tuerai personne, je te préviens !  
_-_ J'ai besoin que tu me dises s'il y a du doxycide, dans les réserves de l'entretien. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de fouiller à fond. Je pense que les gardiens te laisseront plus facilement farfouiller que moi. »

Mondingus l'avait longuement regardé, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose.

« Tu vas encore concocter une de tes potions… ?  
_-_ Non. Je vais mettre le feu à la prison. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus tapotait nerveusement la table du bout de ses longs doigts. Il avait beau en être à sa troisième visite, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la prison. Il se demandait vraiment comment Regulus pouvait s'en accommoder, au quotidien.

Lorsque Regulus arriva enfin dans la salle, il fut aussitôt frappé par le sourire triomphant qu'il arborait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger outre mesure.

« Je l'ai vu ! lui lança le jeune homme, à peine assis. Il n'est pas fou, il va bien ! »

Severus dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser voir son mépris. Mais sans doute avait_-_il dû se renfrogner quelque peu malgré lui. Le sourire de Regulus était presque insolent.

« C'est à voir… Il ne m'a jamais semblé très sain d'esprit, à moi…  
_-_ Arrête un peu avec ça ! fit Regulus, avec entrain. Vois les choses du bon côté : je ne suis pas là pour rien ! » Severus hocha la tête, absolument pas convaincu par l'argument. 

« Je vais plomber l'ambiance, alors… remarqua_-_t_-_il, avec un léger soupir. Ça bouge, côté Mangemorts. Je crois que le petit Potter est en danger. Et au fait, ton frère a bien été piégé… »

Le visage de Regulus redevint brusquement sérieux. Il croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha vers lui, pour lui accorder toute son attention. Severus lui raconta brièvement ses entrevues avec Malefoy.

« Où vit Harry ? demanda Regulus, lorsqu'il eut terminé.  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore me le dirait…  
_-_ Même si tu lui dis que le petit est en danger ?  
_-_ Je ne ferai pas ça. Tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés. Je ne vais pas risquer d'être dénoncé. Pas tant que tu es enfermé ici et que tu as besoin de moi pour sortir ! »

Regulus posa sur lui un regard particulièrement aigu. Severus se sentit curieusement gêné. 

« Serait_-_ce que tu te soucies un peu de mon sort, Severus… ? » demanda le jeune homme, sans sourire.

Severus détesta la question, détesta ce qu'elle voulait suggérer.

« Ne te méprends pas ! contra_-_t_-_il, sarcastique. Je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour toi, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'enjeux aussi importants. J'espère pour toi que les secrets que tu caches en valent la peine, Regulus… »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un long moment. Regulus lâcha le premier, l'air désabusé. Un instant, Severus s'en voulut presque d'avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait.

« Mes secrets en valent effectivement la peine. Si c'est tout ce qui compte… Mais il faut protéger le gosse. S'il est bien l'élu…  
_-_ Dès que la menace se fera trop précise, je préviendrai Dumbledore.  
_-_ Mais j'aimerai autant que quelqu'un soit en permanence à ses côtés…  
_-_ Si tu penses à moi, tu te trompes. D'abord, j'ignore où il est. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
_-_ Je ne pensais pas à toi. »

Regulus s'abîma dans ses pensées. Severus n'aima pas du tout le pli soucieux, sur son front. Mais il aima encore moins les mots qui sortirent finalement de sa bouche.

« Trouve Remus Lupin. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il magouille, ton pote ?! »

Mondingus sursauta, pris par surprise. King Cole lui barrait l'entrée des douches, le dépassant d'une tête. Mondingus sentit son front se mouiller de sueur. Par_-_dessus les larges épaules de l'homme devant lui, il vit Finnigan s'éloigner, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était resté en arrière. 

« De quoi tu parles ? demanda_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité.  
_-_ Quelque_-_chose me dit qu'il mijote un truc pas clair… j'aimerais que tu me dises quoi. »

Mondingus serra les dents. Cole n'avait pas à faire grand effort, pour paraître méchant. Il avait naturellement l'air d'une brute.

« Tu devrais voir directement avec lui, suggéra Fletcher, avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas. Nous ne sommes pas tellement intimes, il ne partage pas ma cellule depuis assez longtemps.  
_-_ Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre, avec lui.  
_-_ Bizarre dans quel sens ? »

Le regard de Cole aurait presque pu suffire à le tuer. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas. Trop tard. Cole l'attrapa par le cou et le tira vers lui, les doigts serrés sur sa gorge. Mondingus crut un instant qu'il allait lui briser les vertèbres, tant la prise était ferme. Il essaya de se libérer, en vain.

« Pourquoi Fox a_-_t_-_il besoin de plomb ? murmura Cole à son oreille. A quoi cela peut lui servir ? »

Mondingus suffoquait. La panique le submergeait. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à une question pareille. Mais avait_-_il le choix ?

Non. Il ne trahirait pas Finnigan.

« Je sais pas… de quoi tu parles… souffla_-_t_-_il tant bien que mal.  
_-_ Le plomb de la cellule de Floyd ! C'était pour quoi faire ?!  
_-_ Je… »

L'aurait_-_il voulu qu'il aurait été incapable de lui répondre. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches, Cole ! Tu es censé prendre ta douche ! » Le gardien avançait vers eux, l'air menaçant. Cole lâcha Mondingus et tourna les talons. Fletcher s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant son souffle. Il était heureux que Doherty ait ordonné à ses hommes d'être moins laxistes dans leur surveillance…

Mais protègeraient_-_ils Finnigan de la curiosité de Cole ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus confia son paquet à l'un des hiboux de la volière et le regarda s'envoler dans les brumes du matin. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver des œufs de Doxys. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Regulus avait besoin d'un truc pareil. Il espérait que son colis passerait le contrôle. Les paquets aux détenus étaient autorisés, à condition, bien évidemment, qu'ils ne contiennent rien qui puisse nuire à la prison. Severus se doutait que les œufs de Doxys n'entraient pas dans la liste des présents autorisés. Il les avait donc soigneusement dissimulés dans l'emballage des gâteaux qu'il avait acheté chez Honeydukes. Si les gardiens se contentaient d'un détecteur de sort et d'une fouille sommaire, Regulus aurait ses Doxys.

Maintenant, il devait s'atteler à retrouver Lupin.

Il avait eu beau rechigner, Regulus avait été catégorique : seul Lupin était assez proche des Potter pour pouvoir retrouver la trace de Harry. Et lui seul était assez concerné pour prendre la défense du petit. Severus avait bien dû se ranger à ses arguments. Regulus lui avait fait promettre de le faire venir au parloir le samedi suivant. 

Severus avait passé la soirée de la veille à se demander comment il allait s'y prendre : où le chercher, comment l'aborder, comment le convaincre. La nuit ne lui avait pas porté conseil, ce matin, il était toujours aussi indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

Sa première idée avait été d'interroger les proches de Lupin. Mais aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit. Comme si celui_-_ci n'avait jamais tissé de liens qu'avec Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Mais Potter était mort, Pettigrow, porté disparu, et bien sûr, Black, dans l'impossibilité de le renseigner.

Peut_-_être Dumbledore pourrait_-_il l'aider ? Il lui avait toujours semblé que le directeur appréciait particulièrement le jeune homme. Sans doute savait_-_il où le trouver…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius reprit forme humaine et s'assit sur le sol de sa prison. Sous sa forme animagus, il avait presque bien dormi. Presque, car si les Détraqueurs ne l'affectaient pas autant sous sa forme canine qu'humaine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver. Et les cauchemars étaient toujours là, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il se leva lentement, pour dénouer ses jambes ankylosées, et fit quelques pas dans la cellule. On en faisait vite le tour. Les premiers jours, cette exiguïté lui était insupportable, tout comme les hurlements et les sanglots des autres prisonniers. Et plus d'une fois, il s'était senti sombrer. Il aurait été tellement plus facile, de s'allonger là, contre le mur, et de se laisser mourir. Après tout, à quoi bon continuer, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien ?

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner. Il avait toujours détesté perdre. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait été battu. Et l'idée qu'il sortirait un jour d'ici pour venger James et Lily ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle s'ancrait même de plus en plus fermement en lui, depuis qu'il avait vu Regulus.

Quand était_-_ce ? Avant_-_hier ? Il était impossible de compter les jours, dans ce cachot sans fenêtre, dont la seule lumière était celle des lampes qui brûlaient continuellement dans le couloir. La succession des repas, même n'était pas un indicateur fiable. Il pouvait arriver que les Détraqueurs _oublient_ de distribuer leur maigre pitance quotidienne.

Mais Sirius pensait ne pas se tromper de beaucoup, en faisant remonter leur rencontre à deux jours.

En admettant que cette rencontre ait effectivement eu lieu.

Sa certitude avait commencé à s'effriter, après deux ou trois rondes des Détraqueurs. Leur emprise maléfique brouillait son rapport à la réalité. Combien de fois avait_-_il été persuadé d'avoir les corps sans vie de James et Lily sous les yeux, avant que l'illusion se dissipe enfin, le transportant des ruines de Godric Hollow à sa cellule nauséabonde ?

Il avait donc fini par douter de ses yeux. Regulus était mort, sa présence ici n'était que l'un des nombreux délires de son esprit malade. Cette certitude l'avait conduit à un profond abattement. Il avait senti une telle joie, à voir son frère sain et sauf… Se dire que cela n'était pas réel l'avait renvoyé à sa solitude et à son désespoir.

Et puis, il s'était dit que quelque_-_chose ne collait pas.

La présence de Regulus ici avait réveillé de l'espoir en lui. Jamais les Détraqueurs ne susciteraient une pensée positive. Les illusions qui découlaient de leur présence étaient toujours morbides, profondément angoissantes, désespérées. 

Il restait la possibilité que ce soit lui, qui fantasme sur un éventuel secours extérieur. Mais objectivement, aurait_-_il pensé à Regulus dans ce rôle_-_là ?!

Non. Spontanément, il aurait plutôt pensé à Remus. Il aurait très bien pu imaginer Remus agenouillé devant sa cellule, lui certifiant qu'il le croyait innocent et qu'il allait le tirer de là. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le fasse…

Mais pas Regulus. Pour lui, Regulus était mort. Regulus appartenait à l'autre camp. Regulus n'avait jamais pris sa défense, ne l'avait jamais soutenu dans ses convictions. Pourquoi l'aurait_-_il imaginé se glissant dans sa prison pour le libérer ?!

Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Sirius n'avait pas rêvé. C'était tellement étrange, que ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai : Regulus était venu, lui avait parlé, l'avait serré dans ses bras. Et il le sortirait d'ici.

Et finalement, Sirius avait décidé d'y croire. Il en avait besoin.

Ceci étant posé, il avait commencé à penser en terme d'action. Comment sortir de la prison, quel était le plan de Regulus. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'en parler avec lui. Si les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas venus à ce moment_-_là, sans doute aurait_-_il eu plus de renseignements.

Il promena sa main sur les barreaux de sa cellule, songeur. Si Regulus avait été enfermé en Haute Sécurité, il avait forcément trouvé un moyen de passer ces barreaux. Comment avait_-_il fait ? Il testa leur solidité, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il cherchait encore à se sortir de là. En vain, évidemment. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Regulus reviendrait bientôt. Mais pour cela, il était nécessaire qu'il conserve toute sa tête. Il devait reprendre des forces, faire abstraction de la folie ambiante, ne plus se laisser ébranler par les Détraqueurs.

Il regagna le fond de sa cellule et se retransforma. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus posa sa pile de parchemins sur l'une des tables de la salle des professeurs. MacGonagall était là, prenant quelques notes d'un épais livre de métamorphose, pour le cours de sixième année, ainsi que Flitwick, en grande conversation avec le Baron Sanglant.

Severus observa le professeur de métamorphose du coin de l'œil. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_elle le renseigner ? Après tout, elle avait été la directrice de Lupin, son alliée au sein de l'ordre du Phénix…

Il s'assit devant ses copies, prit une plume du pot posé sur la table, et commença à corriger. MacGonagall n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre. Il barra quelques mots d'un trait énergique, en griffonna d'autres deux lignes plus loin. Il était toujours abasourdi par la somme de sottises qu'il lisait dans les copies de ses élèves.

« Comment peut_-_on écrire de pareilles absurdités ! soupira_-_t_-_il.   
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos déconvenues, Severus, sourit MacGonagall. C'est notre lot, à nous autres, professeurs…  
_-_ Il me semble, à moi, que le niveau ne fait que baisser, malheureusement.  
_-_ Et je vous assure que non ! Il y a toujours eu des élèves doués et des cancres…  
_-_ Tous les cancres ont donc choisi de suivre le cours de potion, déclara Severus, acerbe.  
_-_ Allons donc ! fit le professeur, haussant les épaules. N'est_-_ce pas plutôt que vous mettez la barre de vos exigences bien haute ?  
_-_ Je ne leur en demande pas plus que ce que m'a demandé le Professeur Slughorn, au même âge, protesta Rogue, barrant une phrase complète de la copie.  
_-_ Mais vous étiez d'une cuvée exceptionnelle, Severus… » remarqua MacGonagall.

Elle se tut, les yeux dans le vague. Severus sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à l'amener là où il le voulait, sans qu'elle s'en doute.

« Ah vraiment ! fit_-_il, exagérément dédaigneux. Nous étions doués !  
_-_ Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une telle concentration de talents sur une promotion. Vous étiez merveilleusement doué en potion, mais vous vous en sortiez très bien dans plus d'une matière, dit MacGonagall, posant sa plume à ses côtés. Mais il y avait Lily Evans, qui vous tenait la dragée haute. Le Professeur Slughorn ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle… Et bien sûr, il y avait James Potter et Sirius Black… »

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle s'était surprise elle_-_même en prononçant ce dernier nom. Severus remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

« Tous brillants, effectivement… acquiesça Severus, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Pour ce que cela leur a servi… Les Potter sont morts, Black est en prison, et Lupin… Qu'est devenu Remus Lupin, au fait ? »

Severus scruta le visage du professeur, espérant qu'elle répondrait à sa question. Elle semblait choquée, comme si elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel destin tragique cette génération si prometteuse avait succombé.

« Remus Lupin… reprit Severus. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas bien pris la trahison de Black… Comme si cet homme avait été un jour digne de confiance ! Quelle bêtise ! »

MacGonagall soupira, accablée. « Il semblait tellement attaché aux Potter… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Et ce pauvre Remus…  
_-_ Vous avez de ses nouvelles ?  
_-_ Moi, non. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore s'est inquiété pour lui, après le procès de Black. Il était tellement… anéanti… Je crois qu'il a même fait un séjour à sainte_-_Mangouste…  
_-_ A Sainte_-_Mangouste ?! s'exclama Severus, surpris. Pourquoi donc ?  
_-_ La pleine lune… murmura_-_t_-_elle, se penchant sur lui. La perte a été trop dure à supporter, à ce qu'il semblerait… Enfin, je ne sais pas grand_-_chose. Peut_-_être que le directeur pourrait vous en dire plus…  
_-_ Parce que vous vous figurez que cela m'importe ?! répliqua Rogue, dédaigneux. Ce type a failli me tuer, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose pâlit, murmura quelque_-_chose d'inintelligible et retourna à son ouvrage. La discussion était close. Mais Severus avait tout de même une piste à suivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Parker, un gardien au visage en lame de rasoir, s'arrêta devant la cellule et ouvrit la grille. Mondingus descendit de la couchette, alors que Finnigan se redressait sur la sienne. Les deux détenus échangèrent un regard soucieux.

« Pills te demande, Fox ! Tout de suite ! »

Finnigan se leva à son tour. « Fais gaffe à toi, Ding », glissa_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de Mondingus, avant de suivre le gardien.

Mondingus hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, songeur.

Bien évidemment, Finnigan et lui avaient longuement parlé de l'incident des douches, une fois revenus dans leur cellule. Fox avait semblé plus ennuyé que réellement inquiet. Il regrettait surtout le danger qu'il faisait courir à son compagnon. Mondingus avait été touché par cette marque d'intérêt, et vaguement soulagé de constater que Finnigan n'était pas prêt à le sacrifier à ses projets. Il semblerait que de vrais sentiments d'amitié soient en train de s'installer entre eux.

Il s'étaient promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir. C'était la demi_-_heure de pause avant le déjeuner. Il vit Parker pousser Finnigan derrière la porte qui menait au local des gardiens. Mondingus retourna dans sa cellule et prit un magazine.

Il n'en avait pas lu trois pages que Demetrius, un détenu condamné pour avoir vendu des potions frelatées, se pointa devant la grille grande ouverte de sa cellule. Mondingus n'aima pas du tout son regard.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ? lui lança_-_t_-_il, peu engageant.  
_-_ Juste te signaler que ton copain Fox est dans la merde…  
_-_ Finnigan ?!  
_-_ King Cole l'attendait, après son entretien… Tu as intérêt à te grouiller… »

Mondingus lâcha son magazine et emboîta le pas de Demetrius. Il le suivit le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte du local des gardiens. Il n'y avait personne. Mondingus interrogea le prisonnier du regard.

« Mauvais, ça… remarqua celui_-_ci. Il l'a sans doute emmené à l'écart pour lui casser la gueule… Par là… »

Mondingus suivit Demetrius jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux cellules de l'étage supérieur, inquiet. Il aurait dû suivre Finnigan et l'attendre à la sortie du local des gardiens. Il monta rapidement et chercha à travers la foule des détenus qui se promenaient sur la coursive la silhouette de Fox. Rien.

Il s'aperçut également que Demetrius en avait profité pour lui fausser compagnie.

Pris d'une subite intuition, il fit aussitôt demi_-_tour, redescendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et regagna sa cellule au pas de course.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il était trop tard. Leurs affaires étaient sens dessus_-_dessous et le matelas de Finnigan, éventré.

Quelqu'un avait dérobé la potion que Fox gardait en réserve.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus se servit un peu de blanc de poulet et quelques haricots verts. Il avait hâte de finir de déjeuner, pour se mettre en quête de Lupin le plus vite possible. Il se demandait s'il trouverait quelqu'un pour le renseigner, à Sainte_-_Mangouste, un dimanche après_-_midi. Il passa le plat à Dumbledore, à sa gauche, et commença à manger. 

« Non, Minerva, disait celui_-_ci au professeur de métamorphose, je ne sais toujours pas si Clarissa gardera le poste de DCFM, à la rentrée… Elle attend une réponse du ministère.  
_-_ C'est tout de même incroyable, qu'on ne puisse pas garder un professeur plus d'une année à ce poste ! s'exclama MacGonagall.  
_-_ La malédiction… dit Dumbledore, un vague sourire perdu dans sa barbe. Et vous, Severus, vous rempilez l'année prochaine ?  
_-_ A moins que vous ne vouliez plus de mes services…  
_-_ Allons donc ! Vous êtes tout à fait à votre place, ici ! Même si vous vous montrez parfois un peu… sévère… »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « Ils doivent apprendre la rigueur. C'est essentiel, dans l'art des potions. Cette manière se passe des dilettantes !  
_-_ Severus pense que le niveau baisse, par rapport à ce qu'il était, lorsque lui_-_même était élève dans cette école, intervint MacGonagall. Et à ce propos, Albus, avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Remus Lupin ? »

Pour un peu, Severus aurait embrassé l'austère professeur de métamorphose.

Le directeur se rembrunit légèrement.

« Severus se demandait ce qu'il était devenu… expliqua Minerva, devant le silence du professeur.  
_-_ Ah, tiens… fit Dumbledore, visiblement surpris. J'ignorais que cela vous intéressait, Severus…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas d'intérêt, mais de curiosité ! contra Rogue, acerbe. Minerva et moi parlions de mes condisciples, et j'ai fait remarquer que tous ces sorciers si brillants avaient bien mal fini ! Lupin échappe_-_t_-_il à la règle ? »

Dumbledore lâcha sa fourchette et croisa les doigts, l'air aussi accablé que MacGonagall un peu plus tôt. Severus avait toujours trouvé scandaleux le favoritisme dont bénéficiaient Potter et sa petite bande. Une part obscure de lui_-_même se réjouissait de la déception du directeur.

« Ces pauvres jeunes gens ont eu affaire à un ennemi trop grand pour eux… soupira Dumbledore. James et Lily n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient qu'ils avaient bien peu de chance d'en sortir… Si seulement j'avais pu les convaincre de faire de moi leur gardien du secret… »

Le directeur avait vieilli de vingt ans, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais Severus n'avait guère envie de le voir s'attarder sur ses sentiments de culpabilité. Il avait besoin de réponses.

« Potter n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote. Black n'a jamais été digne de confiance ! Ce type a toujours été cinglé !  
_-_ Severus…  
_-_ Il a essayé de me tuer, professeur ! Cela seul aurait dû vous éclairer sur sa vraie personnalité ! Quant à Lupin…  
_-_ Remus Lupin n'était pour rien dans cette histoire ! coupa Dumbledore, catégorique.  
_-_ Alors, il est plus stupide que je le pensais ! Après un coup pareil, il aurait dû se méfier de Black, lui, plus que tout autre ! Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être l'espion des Mangemorts ? Comme il doit s'en mordre les doigts, maintenant ! »

La conversation, apparemment, n'était pas du goût de Dumbledore, pas plus que de celui de MacGonagall. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard tendu.

« Remus a été bien puni de son excès de confiance, Severus… reprit Dumbledore, presque sur le ton du reproche. Je crois qu'il mérite davantage votre compassion que vos sarcasmes…  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Remus était effondré, par la perte de ses amis… La mort des Potter et de Pettigrow, l'arrestation de Black… Il a tenté de prendre sur lui. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Remus n'est pas toujours lui_-_même, et qu'il perd tout contrôle, à certains moments…  
_-_ Quand la lune le révèle sous son véritable jour, lâcha Severus, avec une pointe de dégoût.  
_-_ Il a passé la pleine lune qui a suivi dans la cabane hurlante. Sa colère et son désespoir étaient tels qu'il a failli y laisser sa peau, cette nuit_-_là. Pompom était dépassée, nous l'avons envoyé à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Il lui a fallu un temps infini, pour s'en remettre.  
_-_ Mais il s'en est remis ? »

Il ne manquerait plus que Lupin ait rejoint son cher Potter dans la tombe !

« Oui. Après trois mois d'internement. Chaque pleine lune rouvrait des blessures pas encore refermées. Je suis allé lui rendre visite plusieurs fois, durant cette période… Lorsqu'il s'est senti mieux, et qu'il a commencé à chercher un emploi, je lui ai proposé de venir ici, à Poudlard. Sa nature et sa faiblesse générale lui fermaient bien des portes. Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il devait faire son deuil et que cela lui serait impossible, ici, à Poudlard…  
_-_ Et cela se comprend… soupira MacGonagall, délaissant son assiette à peine entamée. Pauvre garçon…  
_-_ Avec le décret du ministère sur les créatures hybrides, il lui était à peu près impossible de se faire admettre par la communauté sorcière… Le fait que les loups_-_garous aient en majorité rallié Voldemort a sérieusement joué en leur défaveur… »

Dumbledore fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Severus était pendu à ses lèvres.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Remus Lupin, il parlait de s'installer dans le Londres moldu. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus trouva Mondingus assis sur le sol, devant sa couchette retournée. Leurs affaires de toilette étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Ding… ? appela_-_t_-_il, à mi_-_voix. Que s'est_-_il passé ? Est_-_ce que tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Mondingus fit non de la tête et lui indiqua le matelas de la main.

« Demetrius m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis avec Cole. Je l'ai suivi. Quand je suis revenu, la cellule était dans cet état… Ta potion a disparu, Finn, je suis désolé… » Regulus jura et redressa le matelas sur le cadre du lit. Effectivement, la bouteille de potion n'était plus dans le trou qu'il y avait creusé.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ding… dit_-_il à son compagnon. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
_-_ J'aurais dû me méfier de Demetrius ! Me souvenir qu'il traînait souvent avec King Cole !  
_-_ Tu voulais me venir en aide.  
_-_ Pour ce que ça t'a aidé ! »

Regulus ramassa les serviettes de toilette et les plia, avant de les poser près du lavabo. Il prit sa savonnette et la retourna. « Les pilules sont toujours là… remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas tout perdu, alors… Ta potion… ?  
_-_ J'en ai fait une fois, je peux recommencer. Ce sera sans doute un peu plus difficile de se procurer du Durci_-_Os cette fois_-_ci, peut_-_être que la médicomage trouvera ça suspect, si je me pointe encore à l'infirmerie avec quelque_-_chose de cassé… Mais je trouverai un moyen, Ding, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il reposa la savonnette et ramassa encore la pile de livres renversée sous le lit. Mondingus l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires, silencieux.

« Qu'est_-_ce que te voulait Pills ? demanda_-_t_-_il au bout d'un moment.  
_-_ Savoir si j'étais en état de reprendre ma place dans l'équipe d'entretien ou s'il devait me remplacer quelques jours encore. Je lui ai dit que j'allais mieux, et qu'avoir une occupation me permettrait d'oublier mon séjour en Haute Sécurité.  
_-_ Et le doxycide ? Tu vas pouvoir t'en passer ?  
_-_ Il est très vraisemblable que nous soyons livrés avant la fin de la semaine !  
_-_ Tu vas faire venir du doxycide… Comment ?  
_-_ Il suffit de créer le besoin, Ding… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une infirmière replète accueillait les visiteurs à la réception de l'hôpital Sainte_-_Mangouste. Severus dut faire la queue un bon quart d'heure, avant de pouvoir exposer sa requête.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous aider, Monsieur… Quand votre ami a_-_t_-_il été hospitalisé chez nous ?  
_-_ Cet hiver. Mais je pense qu'il a dû venir régulièrement, pour soigner les séquelles dues à sa lycanthropie…  
_-_ Alors, je vous conseille de monter vous renseigner au premier étage, Monsieur… »

Severus se dirigea vers l'escalier. Après tout ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il avait une chance de retrouver la trace de Lupin ici. Si les pleines lunes étaient devenues si difficiles à vivre, il n'y avait qu'à Sainte_-_Mangouste qu'il pouvait recevoir les soins nécessaires. Peut_-_être avait_-_il laissé une adresse.

Une aide soignante à la robe bleu ciel lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait l'aider. Une nouvelle fois, il lui exposa son problème : il avait passé un long moment à l'étranger et il cherchait un ami qu'il avait perdu de vue, un lycanthrope qui devait vraisemblablement se faire régulièrement soigner ici.

« Cet homme a bien de la chance, fit l'aide_-_soignante compatissante. Ils sont rares, les loups_-_garous à pouvoir prétendre à des amis… Surtout par les temps qui courent… C'est oublier que ces pauvres gens sont avant tout des victimes… »

Severus repensa aux crocs luisants de la bête qu'il avait jadis rencontré dans le couloir poussiéreux d'une maisonnette délabrée et se sentit profondément dépourvu de compassion pour Lupin. Il s'efforça cependant de prendre son air le plus compassé.

« Je sais à quel point les pleines lunes sont épouvantables à vivre… C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il a dû recevoir des soins ici à plusieurs reprises…  
_-_ Je vais consulter le registre…  
Vous dites qu'il se nomme comment ?  
_-_ Remus Lupin. »

Elle feuilleta les pages de son gros cahier une à une, suivant des colonnes de noms du doigt. « Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Remus J. Lupin. Il est venu la semaine dernière.  
_-_ Il a laissé une adresse ? » L'aide_-_soignante griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin et le tendit à Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Le paquet de Severus arriva dès le lundi matin. Il avait été manifestement fouillé, et refermé à la va_-_vite.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Mondingus, les yeux brillants de curiosité, penché sur le colis.  
_-_ Un petit cadeau de mon ami », sourit Regulus en l'ouvrant. Il en sortit deux paquets de gâteau et du chocolat. Les yeux de Mondingus s'agrandirent un peu plus. « Ton pote t'envoie du chocolat !  
_-_ Il paraît que c'est efficace, contre les Détraqueurs, tu ne savais pas ça ?  
_-_ Et les gardiens te le laissent ?  
_-_ Nous ne sommes pas en Haute Sécurité…  
_-_ Ouais…  
_-_ Mais le chocolat n'est qu'un prétexte… »

Regulus s'assit sur le lit, prit un paquet de gâteau et le déballa avec précaution.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ça… ? demanda Mondingus, alors que Regulus alignait de minuscules billes sur le carton d'emballage. On dirait des bonbons… » Il allongea la main pour en saisir une, mais Regulus l'arrêta aussitôt. « Evite d'y toucher, Ding.  
_-_ C'est ensorcelé ?  
_-_ Non. Ce sont des œufs. J'aimerais autant qu'ils ne soient pas abîmés.  
_-_ Des œufs ?! Des œufs de quoi ?  
_-_ De Doxys… »

Mondingus fit un pas en arrière, avec une grimace. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire de ces sales bêtes ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je vais les disséminer dans les placards. Après_-_demain, ils commenceront à éclore, et nous demanderons à Pills de nous fournir du doxycide pour les éliminer.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'il te l'accordera ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils en ont à faire, les gardiens, si les placards de l'entretien sont infestés de Doxys ?! Ils n'y mettent jamais les pieds !  
_-_ Ils seront bien obligés de prendre des mesures, si les détenus chargés de l'entretien se font attaquer et mordre ! »

Mondingus fit une grimace plus prononcée encore. « Mais ça fait mal, ces saloperies…  
_-_ Je sais…  
_-_ Tu vas les laisser te mordre ? Vraiment ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ T'es un vrai malade, tu sais ?  
_-_ Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

King Cole tournait et retournait la petite bouteille de potion entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à la dénicher, dans la cellule de Fox, alors que Demetrius se chargeait d'éloigner Fletcher. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement brillant. Pour lui, les potions étaient une perte de temps, rien ne valait quelques sortilèges bien exécutés. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette bouteille contenait vraisemblablement du plomb. Quels étaient les autres ingrédients ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Par contre, il était à peu près certain que la bouteille n'avait pas sa taille normale. Elle avait été réduite magiquement, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Un acte de magie difficile à réaliser sans baguette. C'était perturbant. Il doutait que Fletcher soit un assez bon sorcier pour être à l'origine de ce petit tour. C'était sûrement Fox. Et Fox, également, qui avait concocté cette mixture obscure.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Agacé, Cole rangea la bouteille dans sa propre cachette, dans une cavité creusée derrière une pierre mal jointe. Il voulait des réponses.

Il forcerait Fox à les lui fournir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus comptait se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait fournie l'hôpital de Sainte_-_Mangouste sitôt sa journée de travail terminée. Il était de mauvaise humeur. La perspective de devoir rencontrer Lupin, de lui parler, de le convaincre, lui tordait l'estomac. Il expédia ses cours d'un ton plus cassant, encore, que d'ordinaire. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Finalement, il relâcha les élèves de troisième année un quart d'heure avant la fin officielle du cours et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il comptait prendre le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à Londres. De là, il prendrait les transports en commun moldus jusqu'à l'adresse notée sur son bout de parchemin.

Avec un soupir, il sortit un pantalon et une chemise de son armoire. Il y avait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas mêlé aux Moldus. Depuis la mort de son père, en fait. Cela ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Pourquoi cet idiot de Lupin avait_-_il fait ce choix ?! Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus attendit que les autres détenus se soient munis de leur matériel, avant d'entrer à son tour dans le cagibi. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et déposa les œufs qu'il contenait dans le coin le plus sombre qu'il trouva, sous un tas de serpillières usagées. Il prit son propre seau et son balai et rejoignit les autres dans le couloir.

Il s'adonna à ses tâches de nettoyage en silence. Il ignora les regards en coin des autres détenus. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il lessivait le sol d'un couloir, Pills s'adossa au mur, près de lui, les bras croisés.

« Tu sais qu'on a dû envoyer Floyd à l'hôpital ? lui dit_-_il. Notre médicomage était débordée. En plus, un petit malin s'est amusé à lui planquer sa bouteille de Durci_-_Os. Tu n'y es pour rien, bien entendu… ?  
_-_ J'aurais fait quoi ? demanda Regulus, courbé sur son balai_-_brosse.  
_-_ Volé le Durci_-_Os de l'infirmerie… C'est curieux, tu étais là_-_bas juste avant qu'il disparaisse… Je crois que Doherty envisage de visiter les cellules pour enquêter là_-_dessus, pas plus tard que cet après_-_midi… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ne trouve rien planqué sous ton lit !  
_-_ Pas de risque, il n'y a rien dans ma cellule… »

Et c'était malheureusement vrai. Regulus espéra que son voleur payerait pour son larcin, mais il n'y croyait pas trop. King Cole, si c'était bien lui, était bien assez roublard pour savoir comment éviter les désagréments d'une fouille systématique de sa cellule…

« Ça fait beaucoup, Fox… Ta visite à l'infirmerie le jour où le Durci_-_Os disparaît, ta bagarre avec Floyd… Il se dit que tu aurais prémédité ton coup, que tu as fait en sorte de t'assurer que Floyd ne serait pas en mesure de recevoir les soins les plus élémentaires… Qu'est_-_ce que tu en dis ?  
_-_ Que je ne suis pas si retors. J'ai cassé la figure de ce salaud parce qu'il me menaçait et que j'en avais assez d'en prendre plein la gueule. Maintenant, on me fout la paix. »

Pills se redressa, le regard aigu. Regulus feignit de l'ignorer et lui tourna le dos, poursuivant son lessivage.

« On t'a à l'œil, Fox… Tiens_-_toi à carreaux. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus descendit du bus avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait pensé que le plus simple était d'utiliser les transports moldus, mais il regrettait presque, maintenant, de ne pas avoir appelé le Magicobus.

Il remonta quelques rues, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans un quartier peu fréquenté. Il eut quelques difficultés à trouver la rue qu'il cherchait, et s'arrêta devant le numéro cinq.

La maison lui parut insalubre. La façade partait en morceau, et la plupart des fenêtres n'avaient plus de volets. Toute la toiture était à refaire, Severus aurait même parié que la pluie passait au travers.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sur un hall d'entrée très sale. Un escalier montait à l'étage sur la gauche. Quatre boîtes aux lettres rouillées occupaient le mur de droite. Severus lut les noms inscrits à l'encre passée. Remus J. Lupin habitait au deuxième étage, à droite. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier.

La porte de l'appartement de Lupin était en aussi piteux état que le reste de l'immeuble. La peinture qui ne s'était pas écaillée était d'un vert passé particulièrement hideux. Severus sentit un pincement au cœur malgré lui. La maison lui en rappelait une autre, et de douloureux souvenirs…

Il soupira et frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Sans réponse. Après plusieurs essais, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Lupin n'était pas chez lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, dans ce couloir sinistre.

Il attendit plus d'une heure. Son exaspération était en train de gagner des sommets, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

Remus Lupin s'arrêta dans le couloir, lorsqu'il vit Rogue devant sa porte. Severus le dévisagea rapidement. Il lui parut plus pitoyable, encore, que dans ses souvenirs. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison vert foncé maculée de terre, et il lui parut effroyablement maigre. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui semblait au bord de l'épuisement, et vieillit prématurément.

Curieusement, Severus n'en ressentit aucune joie.

« Rogue… Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lupin, sur la défensive.  
_-_ Tu pourrais peut_-_être m'inviter à entrer, vu que je suis là, à t'attendre, depuis plus d'une heure !  
_-_ Et pourquoi le ferais_-_je ? Tu devrais partir d'ici.  
_-_ Tu me menaces ? »

Severus posa automatiquement sa main sur sa baguette, passée dans sa ceinture sous le blouson moldu. Remus, lui, ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de le regarder d'un air hostile. Severus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir trouvé un jour aussi dangereux. De ses quatre tortionnaires du collège, Remus avait toujours été le plus mesuré, ne prenant pas systématiquement part aux blagues plus que douteuses imaginées par Potter et Black, avec l'aide stupide et docile de Pettigrow.

Le regard de lupin avait quelque_-_chose d'inquiétant. Pourtant, remarqua Severus, il n'avait pas de baguette.

« Tu devrais bien comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir, Lupin ! insista Rogue. Il faut que je te parle. Et si possible, pas sur le palier. »

Remus soupira. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Celle_-_ci tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant. « Entre », dit Lupin, s'écartant pour laisser passer Severus.

L'appartement était à l'image de tout le reste : vétuste et sinistre. Au moins était_-_il propre. L'ameublement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sommaire : une table, deux chaises, un coin cuisine. Une ampoule nue pendait du plafond. Remus ne se donna pas la peine de l'allumer. Il traversa la petite pièce et se lava les mains dans l'évier. Severus prit l'une des chaises et s'assit, sans cérémonie. Remus s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ?  
_-_ Très seyante, ta tenue… dit Severus, ironique. A quoi un loup_-_garou occupe_-_t_-_il ses journées, chez les Moldus ? »

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion d'asticoter l'un de ses ennemis.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Servilus, prévint Remus d'un ton coupant. Dis_-_moi pourquoi tu me cherches et fous le camp. »

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture. L'emploi du surnom honni l'avait hérissé. Mais au moins avait_-_il pris conscience qu'il ne devait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Le Lupin qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu au collège. Il avait été abîmé par la mort de trois de ses amis et la trahison du quatrième.

« Je suis venu t'apporter une bonne nouvelle…  
_-_ Ah oui ?  
_-_ Ton copain Black est innocent. »

Le visage de Lupin se ferma brusquement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. Un court instant, Severus fut persuadé que le loup allait se jeter sur lui, et il frissonna malgré lui. Il leva très légèrement sa baguette. « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Lupin… dit_-_il, tendu.  
_-_ Sors de chez moi.  
_-_ Attends, laisse_-_moi t'expliquer ! s'exclama Rogue, en se levant. Il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie ! J'ai parlé avec Lucius Malefoy, il m'a lui_-_même avoué qu'il avait influencé les réponses de Black au procès ! »

Il ne s'agissait plus de jouer. Autant dire les choses directement. Remus ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il lui disait. Il restait près de l'évier, les bras ballants, sans réaction.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce jour_-_là, poursuivit Severus. Mais Black n'a pas tué Pettigrow. »

Subitement, Lupin parut très las. Il attrapa la deuxième chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Toute sa colère, toute sa combativité, semblaient disparues.  
« Pourquoi fais_-_tu ça… ? murmura Remus. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? »

Severus se rassit face à lui. Maintenant que Lupin était calmé, il retrouvait toute son assurance. Et son mépris.

« Il est heureux, pour Black, que son frère ait plus foi en lui que ses amis… ! lâcha_-_t_-_il sarcastique.  
_-_ Sirius a trahi James. Il l'a espionné pour le compte de Voldemort, et il a éliminé Peter. Il l'a avoué lui_-_même.  
_-_ Et tu crois à ça ? Franchement, Lupin, tu y crois ?! »

Le combat que Lupin menait contre lui_-_même se lisait sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. C'était comme s'il se défendait d'espérer encore à l'innocence de son ami. Severus le regardait avec la curiosité d'un entomologiste penché sur quelque insecte mystérieux. Il fut presque choqué, de voir autant de fils gris dans la chevelure d'un homme aussi jeune. Comment pouvait_-_on se laisser affecter de la sorte ?

« Tu sais bien que Black n'aurait jamais fait du tort à Potter, non ? insista Severus.  
_-_ Ils étaient comme deux frères… » La voix de Lupin était altérée par l'émotion. Severus crut un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer. C'était pathétique. « En attendant, le frère de Black, le vrai, s'est fait enfermer à Azkaban pour le faire évader. Et il a besoin de notre aide. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ils ont fouillé les cellules dit Mondingus, sitôt que Regulus revenu de sa corvée.  
_-_ Je sais… Est_-_ce qu'ils ont trouvé les pilules ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ je crois qu'ils cherchaient la bouteille de Durci_-_Os.  
_-_ Tu penses qu'ils savent que c'est toi qui l'a prise ?  
_-_ Ils ont des doutes. Je suis la dernière personne que leur médicomage a soigné, avant sa disparition. Ils ne sont pas stupides…  
_-_ Ils ont passé plus de temps dans notre cellule que dans les autres. Finalement, c'est peut_-_être une bonne chose qu'on ait été cambriolé ! »

Regulus ne répondit pas et s'assit sur son lit.

Si les gardiens cherchaient effectivement la bouteille de Durci_-_Os, cela voulait dire que la médicomage avait compris que sa disparition était suspecte. Et qu'elle le soupçonnait également. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, cela le dérangeait. Pas pour le surcroît de danger éventuel, mais parce qu'elle devait forcément avoir mauvaise opinion de lui.

_De toute façon, elle doit te prendre pour un sauvage, après ce que tu as fait à Floyd… _pensa_-_t_-_il. Floyd avait beau être un monstre, qu'était_-_il, lui, pour l'avoir massacré comme il l'avait fait ?

_Il fallait que je le fasse… Il fallait que je puisse voir Sirius. Et Floyd martyrisait Eddy, je lui ai rendu service... _

Il n'était pas convaincu lui_-_même. Comment Isabelle le serait_-_elle ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit, troublé. Si ce qu'il avait fait à Floyd était horrible, que dire de ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite… ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Au moins parvenait_-_il à garder un calme apparent. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il craque devant Rogue ! Mais il avait bien du mal à dompter ses sentiments.

Sirius était innocent.

Ces quelques mots auraient dû le réjouir. Il ne ressentait pourtant qu'une immense colère. Contre ceux qui avaient manigancé pour l'envoyer en prison, bien sûr, mais aussi, et surtout, contre lui_-_même, qui l'avait abandonné. Contre Sirius, également. Sirius qui s'était fourré dans cette situation impossible, avec sa manie de foncer sans réfléchir.

« Regulus veut que tu m'aides à retrouver Harry Potter », continuait Rogue, imperturbable.

Comme s'il ne voyait pas que l'homme assis devant lui était à bout de nerfs. Comme s'il ne venait pas d'ébranler son fragile équilibre, en lui balançant que tout ce qu'il avait fini par croire malgré lui était faux. Qu'il avait souffert, que _Sirius_ avait souffert, pour rien.

Mais depuis quand Rogue avait_-_il un cœur, pour se soucier de ce genre de chose ? Il était déjà heureux qu'il ne se gausse pas ouvertement de lui !

« Est_-_ce que tu sais où est le gamin ? demanda Rogue, appuyant sur les mots comme s'il parlait à un simple d'esprit.  
_-_ Harry ?  
_-_ Où Dumbledore l'a_-_t_-_il emmené ? Est_-_il en sûreté ? Réveille_-_toi, Lupin ! Malefoy en a après lui !  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… »

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était fatigué. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pour se calmer, aussi. Sirius innocent, Regulus vivant, prêt à le sortir d'Azkaban, et les Mangemorts après Harry… C'était trop d'un seul coup. Et il avait tellement de questions en attente, encore ! Si Sirius n'était pas le coupable, comment Voldemort avait_-_il pu trouver James et Lily ? Si Peter n'était pas mort, où était_-_il ? Pourquoi Sirius s'en était_-_il pris à lui ?

Peu à peu, les différentes pièces du puzzle trouvaient leur place. Ce qu'il compris lui glaça le cœur.

« Peter était le gardien du secret… ? murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Peter…  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Malefoy m'a avoué que le procès de Black avait été truqué, qu'on lui avait modifié la mémoire pour qu'il se croit responsable de la mort des Potter. Regulus est persuadé que Pettigrow est vivant. »

Remus se leva lentement de sa chaise et se servit un verre d'eau. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa santé était encore trop fragile pour ne pas dépendre de son état mental.

« Ce qui veut dire que Sirius croit qu'il est coupable… ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander à Regulus. Il aimerait te voir samedi. »

Samedi. Il avait quatre jours devant lui pour se remettre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

King Cole s'assit à la table de Demetrius. Celui_-_ci lui fit un léger signe de tête et se servit un verre d'eau.

« J'ai besoin d'un service, Demetrius… commença Cole.  
_-_ Encore un ?  
_-_ D'un renseignement, plutôt. Ton domaine, c'est les potions, non ?  
_-_ Ouais… Je me défends…  
_-_ Regarde Fox. »

Demetrius leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée. Fox et Fletcher étaient assis côte à côte et mangeaient en silence.

« Oui ?  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu le connais ?  
_-_ C'est Fox…  
_-_ Non, je veux dire… Est_-_ce que ce type s'est fait un nom dans les potions ?  
_-_ Drôle de question… Sa tête ne me dit rien, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà croisé, désolé. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Ce type s'amuse à fabriquer des potions dans sa cellule.  
_-_ De quel genre ?  
_-_ J'en sais rien ! Un truc avec du plomb. »

Demetrius fronça les sourcils, concentré. « Beaucoup de potions utilisent du plomb ! Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi !  
_-_ Du plomb et vraisemblablement du Durci_-_Os… Bon, là, je ne suis pas sûr… Mais Grandson m'a dit que Doherty cherchait une bouteille de Durci_-_Os, et qu'on soupçonnait Fox d'être dans le coup…  
_-_ Je vais réfléchir à la question. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Floyd ne ressentait presque aucune douleur. Il regardait les infirmières s'affairer dans la pièce, les médicomages se succéder à son chevet, sans qu'aucun ne prennent la peine de lui adresser un mot de réconfort – après tout, il était un criminel – et la colère grondait au fond de lui.

Une colère si violente qu'il ne goûtait même pas au répit que lui offrait son séjour à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Une colère qui ne pouvait s'apaiser que dans la vengeance.

Il s'était promis une chose : Fox allait lui payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre, pour éloigner King Cole de son territoire ? demanda Mondingus, alors que les grilles s'ouvraient pour la demi_-_heure de récréation dans la cour.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas encore.  
_-_ Je crois que te laisser bousiller n'est pas une bonne idée… »

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas dans ses intentions de laisser Cole le frapper encore. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être exclu de l'équipe d'entretien, pas tant que les œufs de Doxys n'avaient pas éclos. Et il savait que Pills ne le louperait pas. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se faire oublier.

« Peut_-_être que toi, tu pourrais me cueillir une tige d'ortie, le temps que j'attire l'attention de Cole ailleurs…  
_-_ Ouais, comme ça, ce sera moi qui en prendrais plein la gueule !  
_-_ Je ne le laisserai pas te frapper.  
_-_ Tu vas me défendre ? Tu vas te battre comme contre Floyd ?  
_-_ S'il le faut… »

Ils sortirent de leur cellule et prirent la file qui avançait lentement dans le couloir, jusqu'aux gardiens et à la porte menant à la cour intérieur.

« Où est_-_ce que tu as appris à te battre ? demanda Mondingus à voix basse.  
_-_ Chez les Moldus. Ils maîtrisent toutes sortes de techniques de combat, ils sont loin d'être aussi désarmés qu'on veut bien le penser, chez les Sorciers.  
_-_ J'ai côtoyé assez de Moldus pour savoir que tu as raison. Ma mère ne m'a jamais semblé désarmée, elle, et pourtant, elle était moldue ! »

Regulus sourit, à l'évocation d'un Mondingus haut comme trois pommes, tremblant sous le regard impitoyable de sa mère.

Ils débouchèrent sur la cour. Comme tous les autres prisonniers, ils restèrent un instant plantés devant la porte, hébétés, et éblouis par la luminosité du ciel gris. Il faisait toujours aussi froid. Regulus frissonna et fit quelques pas, Mondingus sur ses talons. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la cour : Cole n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait quelques instants devant lui.

Il se tourna vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter, le territoire de King Cole, où il avait trouvé de l'ortie la première fois. Et il eut un coup au cœur.

Le fouillis d'herbes folles avait été proprement tondu.

Il ne restait plus la moindre trace d'ortie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finnigan n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la cour. Mondingus se doutait que sa déception devait être énorme, mais il n'aimait pas le voir aussi renfermé. Il avait essayé de lui redonner un peu le moral, en vain. Finnigan s'était enfoncé dans son mutisme et ne semblait même plus l'entendre.

« Peut_-_être ton ami peut_-_il t'envoyer de l'ortie… ? suggéra Mondingus, à bout d'arguments. Il t'a bien envoyé des œufs de Doxys…  
_-_ Possible… Mais il y a aussi le Durci_-_Os, qui risque d'être difficile à se procurer, maintenant qu'ils me soupçonnent de l'avoir volé… »

Finnigan fronça les sourcils, sous l'intensité de sa réflexion. Mondingus ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle idée biscornue lui passait par la tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que cette potion ?  
_-_ Un autre moyen pour faire en sorte que des barreaux ne soient plus un obstacle, tu veux dire ? ironisa Finnigan. Très évident à trouver, en prison…  
_-_ Tu as des amis à l'extérieur, non ?  
_-_ J'aimerais autant éviter de trop les impliquer… Ils risquent gros, à venir en aide à un détenu. Non, il va falloir que je me débrouille… Pour moi, ce ne sera peut_-_être pas un problème… Mais c'est Sirius… Et communiquer avec lui… »

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit, le visage caché dans ses mains. Mondingus avait du mal à le suivre, une nouvelle fois. Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de le questionner.

« Bon… Pour ce dernier point, c'est possible… marmonna Finnigan. Mais il faut que Remus accepte de jouer le jeu… »

Il se tut, et Mondingus jugea préférable de le laisser avec ses pensées.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jorkins était en train de trier des papiers dans son bureau, lorsque Kensington, le gardien qui accueillait les nouveaux_-_venus au ponton du bac, lui annonça qu'une escouade d'Aurors venait d'arriver et demandait à le voir.

Jorkins était intrigué. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des visiteurs sur l'île, hormis les visites dévolues aux prisonniers le samedi après_-_midi. Et certainement pas ainsi, à l'improviste. Que des hommes – des Aurors qui plus est – débarquent ainsi à Azkaban sans s'être préalablement annoncés n'augurait certainement rien de bon.

Il fit passer les consignes pour les recevoir dans son bureau aussitôt, et vit entrer quatre hommes, dans leur robe_-_uniforme. Jorkins se leva de son fauteuil et les dévisagea avec curiosité. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait bien affaire à des Aurors. Son service de sécurité était compétent, il ne se serait certainement pas laissé abuser par de fausses identités.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite… ? demanda Jorkins, les saluant d'un signe de tête.  
_-_ Je suis le chef MacPherson, de la brigade d'intervention d'urgence du Ministère. Je suis venu vous apporter une nouvelle qui ne vous plaira sans doute pas.  
_-_ Laquelle ? demanda Jorkins, avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
_-_ Vous avez envoyé l'un de vos détenus à Sainte_-_Mangouste pour y recevoir des soins, suite à une altercation avec un autre prisonnier…  
_-_ Ademius, Floyd, oui… Notre médicomage était impuissante à le soigner.  
_-_ Et bien, Ademius Floyd s'est fait la belle. »

Jorkins se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi des Aurors déboulaient ainsi dans son bureau, avec des mines aussi tendues.

« Comment s'y est_-_il pris ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pour le moment, nous sommes tenus au secret… expliqua MacPherson. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus directement ici, au lieu de nous annoncer au préalable : la presse ne doit pas être au courant de cette évasion. Le Ministère estime qu'il est préférable de ne pas susciter de mouvement de panique dans la population. Surtout que notre département est sur le pied de guerre ! Nous mettrons vraisemblablement la main sur Floyd avant la fin de la semaine.  
_-_ Floyd est dangereux, remarqua Jorkins. Bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît à la lecture de son dossier. Il est soupçonné de plusieurs meurtres ! Ne pensez_-_vous pas qu'il risque de mettre quelqu'un en danger ?  
_-_ Nous le retrouverons très vite, s'obstina à répéter MacPherson. Mais nous avons besoin de quelques renseignements préalables. Vous dites qu'il a été transféré à Sainte_-_Mangouste après une bagarre. Dans quelles circonstances s'est_-_elle déclenchée ? »

Jorkins ouvrit un tiroir du classeur métallique derrière lui et en sortit le dossier de Floyd, qu'il tendit à l'Auror. « Voici tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Les circonstances de son hospitalisation y ont été notées consciencieusement, de même que les constatations préliminaires de Miss Fudge, notre Médicomage. »

Le chef des Aurors prit le dossier que lui tendait le directeur de la prison, l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement.

« L'autre homme impliqué… Finnigan Fox… Que pouvez_-_vous me dire sur lui ?  
_-_ Il vient d'arriver à Azkaban.  
_-_ Des antécédents ?  
_-_ Non. Il a été arrêté pour vol, pas pour actes de violence. Et il a lui_-_même eu quelques démêlés à son arrivée ici… Les détenus ne sont pas particulièrement tendres, les uns avec les autres…  
_-_ Pour quelle raison s'en est_-_il pris à Floyd ?  
_-_ Floyd le menaçait… En fait, Floyd n'en était pas à son premier viol… Ce jeune homme, Fox, s'est défendu.  
_-_ C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?  
_-_ C'est ce qui est apparu à l'enquête.  
_-_ Bien… Pourrait_-_il y avoir une connivence entre ces deux détenus, Floyd et Fox ? »

Jorkins fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par la question. Une connivence entre Floyd et Fox ?

« Je ne vous suis pas, inspecteur MacPherson…  
_-_ Il est de notoriété publique qu'il est impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban. Mais Sainte_-_Mangouste ne bénéficie bien évidemment pas du même service de sécurité !

_-_ Vous voulez dire que Fox aurait fait en sorte d'abîmer suffisamment Floyd pour lui permettre de quitter l'île ?! » s'exclama Jorkins, dubitatif.

Le regard de MacPherson était particulièrement perçant. Jorkins pensa qu'il n'était sans doute pas conseillé de se mettre un tel homme à dos.

« J'ai discuté avec Fox… reprit_-_il. Il ne m'a pas semblé du genre à monter un coup pareil…  
_-_ Vraiment ? fit MacPherson, haussant un sourcil critique.  
_-_ Non… J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il voulait seulement empêcher Floyd de nuire. Et en général, je peux me vanter de savoir jauger mes prisonniers. »

Il planta son regard dans celui du chef des Aurors. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider ainsi. Il était hors de question qu'on l'imagine à ce point naïf qu'il ait pu favoriser l'évasion de l'un des hommes confiés à sa prison.

« Bon… dit MacPherson. Afin de nous aider dans notre enquête, j'aimerais poser quelques questions à ce Finnigan Fox… Et j'aimerais également rencontrer Miss Fudge… Avoir son avis directement sur l'état de santé de Floyd…  
_-_ Je vais la faire appeler.  
_-_ Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie. Mais vous serez assez aimable pour faire monter Fox dans votre bureau d'ici une petite heure…  
_-_ Entendu. »

MacPherson lui adressa un léger salut de la tête et quitta le bureau, derrière Kensington.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« J'ai repensé à ta question, Cole… dit Demetrius, en s'asseyant à ses côtés au réfectoire.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Ça me paraît curieux. Le plomb et le Durci_-_Os… Ça ne colle pas. Le Durci_-_Os est censé solidifier, alors que le plomb… Quand tu introduis du plomb dans une potion, tu obtiens exactement l'effet inverse, ça rend malléable ! Ce qui veut dire…  
_-_ Que Fox a essayé de pervertir la potion de base… acheva Cole, songeur.  
_-_ Je croyais que tu n'y connaissais rien, en potions ! ironisa Demetrius.  
_-_ C'est du simple bon sens ! Comment on s'y prend, pour modifier une potion au point d'obtenir l'effet inverse de celui recherché ?  
_-_ C'est là que ça coince. Il faut ajouter du pus de veranula argentée, pour pervertir une potion. Mais je ne vois pas comment Fox aurait pu en obtenir ici, surtout que c'est un ingrédient très fragile, qui demande des conditions de conservation particulières… Tu as pensé que ton Fox pouvait bien n'être qu'un pauvre cinglé ? »

Cole jeta un regard à Fox, assis, comme à son habitude, à côté de Fletcher.

« Je suis persuadé que ce type sait ce qu'il fait.  
_-_ Tu as une preuve que sa potion fonctionne ? Tu l'as testée ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Il faudrait que je la vois.  
_-_ Cet après_-_midi, pendant la pause, passe dans ma cellule. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MacPherson avait obtenu du directeur que son entretien avec Finnigan Fox se passe en privé. Il attendait du détenu qu'il s'exprime en toute tranquillité, sans craindre d'éventuelles représailles de la part du personnel de la prison.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de Jorkins, derrière le bureau, et en profita pour relire ses notes, prises lors de son entretien avec Miss Fudge.

Un joli brin de fille, d'ailleurs, terriblement peu à sa place, dans un endroit aussi sordide que cette prison.

Sa bonne foi était indubitable. Si Floyd avait manœuvré pour se faire transférer à Sainte_-_Mangouste, c'était de toute évidence à l'insu de la jeune femme.

Il posa ses notes sur le bureau et leva les yeux sur la porte, lorsque celle_-_ci s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer le chef Doherty, escortant un prisonnier menotté.

Celui_-_ci était jeune. Plutôt grand, mince. Il se tenait droit, mais sans raideur, sans affectation non plus. MacPherson lui reconnut une certaine élégance naturelle qui dénotait curieusement, ici. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et éloigna Doherty d'un geste.

MacPherson comprit sans mal pourquoi Jorkins croyait sans réserve à l'histoire de Fox. Celui_-_ci semblait si _innocent_. Sa jeunesse, sa beauté, sa classe naturelle aurait poussé n'importe qui à crier à l'erreur judiciaire, s'il n'y avait pas eu les faits, indubitables, pour le faire emprisonner. Le directeur avait sans doute été sensible à tout cela.

Mais MacPherson n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir aux apparences.

« Vous avez attaqué assez violemment un autre détenu, un dénommé Ademius Floyd, commença_-_t_-_il, après avoir inscrit le nom du jeune homme sur son calepin.

_-_ C'est exact, répondit Fox, sans s'émouvoir.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il me menaçait. J'ai déjà expliqué tout cela au Directeur.  
_-_ Il vous menaçait de quoi ? »

Le regard que posait Fox sur l'Auror était particulièrement aigu. Et un étrange sentiment envahit MacPherson. Il fut persuadé, un instant, qu'il connaissait l'homme devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu.

Rien de bien étonnant à cela, après tout, il avait dû voir son portrait à la Brigade…

« Il voulait me forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Comme avec son co_-_détenu Eddy.  
_-_ Menacé comment ?  
_-_ Floyd est un malade. Et il dispose d'appuis, parmi les prisonniers. Je voulais agir avant qu'il me coince quelque_-_part. Frapper le premier.  
_-_ Vous auriez pu le tuer. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Vous auriez été définitivement tranquille.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas un tueur. Et si je l'avais fait, j'aurais fini en Haute Sécurité… »

Fox avait baissé la tête, apparemment troublé par l'évocation du quartier de Haute Sécurité. Curieusement, et malgré l'argument de poids, MacPherson ne fut pas convaincu. Quelque_-_chose l'intriguait, chez ce Fox.

« Ce Eddy… Il a été violé par Floyd, c'est ça ?  
_-_ Ils partageaient la même cellule. Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler, en travaux de nettoyage. Il m'a prévenu que Floyd en avait après moi. Il m'a dit ce qu'il lui faisait. »

MacPherson reposa sa plume. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse alimenter ses suspicions, dans les déclarations de Fox. Il était très probable qu'il n'ait eu aucune part, dans l'évasion de Floyd, et que celle_-_ci n'ait été due qu'à un concours de circonstances.

Pourtant, l'instinct de l'Auror lui hurlait de se méfier de ce Fox. Il allait demander à Jorkins de garder ce détenu à l'œil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Mondingus à Regulus lorsqu'il revint dans sa cellule.  
_-_ Me poser des questions sur Floyd… Sur les circonstances qui m'ont poussé à l'attaquer… »

Regulus était déconcerté. Le type qu'il avait eu face à lui n'était de toute évidence pas un gardien, il n'appartenait pas à la prison. Pourquoi l'avait_-_il interrogé ainsi, dans le bureau de Jorkins ? Quel était le but de l'entretien ? Il ne pouvait que se perdre en conjectures.

« Pourquoi donc ? demanda Mondingus, en échos à ses propres interrogations. Tu crois que Floyd ne s'en est pas sorti ? Qu'il est mort ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ Mais Jorkins ne t'avait pas déjà interrogé ?  
_-_ Si. Mais ce n'était pas Jorkins, ce coup_-_ci. C'était un autre type. Un type de l'extérieur.  
_-_ Et ils ne t'ont rien dit ?  
_-_ Rien du tout. Mais je suppose que l'entretien a été concluant… Sinon, je serais déjà en Haute Sécurité… »

Il se pencha sur le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage à grande eau. Il avait la sensation que quelque_-_chose allait lui tomber dessus. Il se sentait noué par l'angoisse.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, pourtant. Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour venir à bout des barreaux de la cellule de Sirius. Et pour cela, il lui fallait garder l'esprit clair.

« Ce n'était peut_-_être qu'une inspection de routine… suggéra Mondingus.  
_-_ Peut_-_être… »

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

« Et pour les Doxys ? demanda Mondingus, préférant changer de sujet.  
_-_ Je pense que demain, ce sera bon.  
_-_ Comment tu le sais ?!  
_-_ J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, ce matin. Ils ont viré au noir, signe de leur maturité.  
_-_ Je croyais que ton truc, c'était les potions ! Tu t'y connais aussi en créatures magiques ?!  
_-_ J'ai écouté les cours à Poudlard, moi, Ding ! sourit Regulus. Par contre, tu te trompes : je ne suis pas particulièrement doué en potions.  
_-_ Voyez_-_vous ça !  
_-_ Mon ami, celui qui vient me voir au parloir, lui, c'est un as.  
_-_ Il t'a donné des conseils, alors ?  
_-_ Non. Ce n'est pas son truc. Et en plus, je crois qu'il ferait un très mauvais professeur… Il n'est pas patient, et il déteste la médiocrité. Avec lui, tu as intérêt à réussir tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas baisser dans son estime ! »

Regulus se rappela subitement que Severus était parvenu à se faire embaucher comme enseignant à Poudlard, et se prit à rire. Une salle de classe, c'était bien le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à le voir !

« Il a l'air sévère, ton copain… dit Mondingus, déclenchant une nouvelle crise d'hilarité chez Regulus.  
_-_ Tu ne sauras pas mieux dire !  
_-_ C'est quoi, ta spécialité, alors ? »

Regulus redevint subitement sérieux. Non, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux que Mondingus ne sache pas… Pas maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir regagné sa confiance.

« Rien en particulier… J'étais un élève appliqué, mais pas spécialement brillant, et je n'avais pas de matière de prédilection, à Poudlard… »

Au moins ne mentait_-_il pas complètement en tournant les choses ainsi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Demetrius déboucha la bouteille de potion avec précaution. King Cole le regardait faire, impatient d'entendre son verdict. Il était persuadé de tenir quelque_-_chose d'important, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi.

Demetrius renifla la potion, l'air concentré. Puis, il la fit tourner à la lumière, pour en apprécier la couleur. « Intéressant… murmura_-_t_-_il. Très intéressant…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?  
_-_ Il semblerait que ton Fox soit décidément doué… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a utilisé pour pervertir la potion de base, mais il semble que ça ait réussi… Ce truc n'a plus rien à voir avec du Durci_-_Os…  
_-_ A quoi ça peut servir ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être s'en est_-_il servi pour fragiliser la charpente osseuse de Floyd… Ça expliquerait qu'il se soit fait rétamé aussi facilement…  
_-_ Mmmhh… J'ai vu Fox faire sa fête à Floyd. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de potion, pour lui démolir le portrait. Ce type a appris à se battre, c'est tout.  
_-_ Tu l'as pourtant envoyé sur le carreau à deux reprises ! »

Cole ne répondit pas. Ce point, particulièrement, l'intriguait vraiment. Pourquoi Fox ne s'était_-_il pas défendu ? Il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse.

« Si la potion originale servait à durcir le squelette, la contre_-_potion devrait avoir l'effet inverse, reprit Demetrius. Si Fox ne s'en est pas servi sur Floyd, il comptait peut_-_être s'en servir sur quelqu'un d'autre quand même… Sur toi, pourquoi pas ?  
_-_ Ça ne me plaît pas du tout… Comment peut_-_on être sûr de l'effet de cette potion ?  
_-_ Il faudrait la tester.  
_-_ De quelle manière ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien… Si on la fait avaler à quelqu'un sans être sûr de ce que c'est, ça pourrait le tuer… C'est risqué. Le plus simple, ce serait de coincer Fox et de l'interroger.  
_-_ Je vais y songer. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait très mal dormi. Il avait rêvé d'une course effrénée le long de corridors obscures et humides, poursuivi par une longue silhouette noire. Il avait ensuite essayé en vain de se réfugier dans la cellule de Sirius, tentant désespérément d'écarter les barreaux. Et le Détraqueur s'était jeté sur lui. Mais sous la cagoule, c'était le visage de Floyd, qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

« Ça va ? demanda Mondingus, s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air endormi.  
_-_ Disons que je ne suis pas mécontent de m'être réveillé…  
_-_ Des cauchemars ?  
_-_ J'ai rêvé de Floyd en Détraqueur…  
_-_ Beurk… »

Regulus se pencha sur le lavabo et se lava rapidement.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée sur la façon de remplacer sa potion perdue. Il se consolait en se disant que les orties de la cour repousseraient bien un jour, et qu'il aurait sans doute bien des occasions de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour y subtiliser une nouvelle bouteille de Durci_-_Os.

Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la partie de son plan qui était en bonne voie. Très bientôt, il obtiendrait son doxycide, et les choses pourraient avancer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pills s'arrêta devant la porte du placard et s'arrêta pour laisser les détenus passer devant lui. Il devait ensuite les conduire jusqu'au réfectoire, qu'ils devaient nettoyer à fond.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils voulaient les… commença son collègue.  
_-_ Chut ! coupa aussitôt Pills. Tiens ta langue, Gary ! »

Gary n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que des hurlements stridents résonnèrent dans le couloir. D'un même mouvement, les deux gardiens se ruèrent vers le placard, d'où trois détenus jaillirent, les yeux exorbités.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Pills.  
_-_ Des Doxys ! s'exclama Eddy. Ce foutu placard est plein de Doxys !  
_-_ Ah, la vache, cette saloperie m'a mordu ! » s'écria un autre prisonnier, serrant son bras gauche dans sa main.

Pills passa la tête dans le placard. Un homme était resté là, coincé contre le mur du fond, se protégeant tant bien que mal le visage de ses bras d'une nuée de Doxys particulièrement agressifs. « Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fous, Fox ! Sors de là, espèce de con ! »

Fox fit un pas en avant, tituba, et s'écroula sur le sol.


	16. Chapter 16

A tous ceux qui se poseraient les mêmes questions qu'Ocee : oui, Anselmius Jorkins est bien le père de Bertha, et non, Regulus n'est pas un animagus.  
A propos d'Ocee, je vous conseille de lire sa fic, Prison Azkaban Break. C'est également un Cross Over Prison Break/Harry Potter, en univers alternatif, où James vole au secours de Sirius, incarcéré à tort.

Chapitre 16 :

Isabelle se leva de sa chaise, stupéfaite de voir tant de monde arriver en même temps dans son infirmerie. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour voir que cette fois_-_ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bagarre. Trois gardiens escortaient Gary, Pills et trois détenus. Pills se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage tiré par la souffrance. Ses mains étaient enflées et avaient pris une inquiétante couleur noire. « J'ai mal, j'ai mal… » gémissait l'un des prisonniers, serrant son bras contre lui, tandis que Gary et le détenu à ses côtés serraient les dents.

« Qu'est_-_ce que… » murmura Isabelle, remarquant seulement la forme inanimée soutenue par la magie des baguettes des gardiens.

Fox. Elle n'en était même pas surprise.

« Des Doxys, Miss Fudge, expliqua Doherty qui arrivait seulement. Ils étaient planqués dans le placard de l'entretien. Ils ont attaqué les détenus et les gardiens qui les suivaient.  
_-_ J'ai mal, j'ai mal… répétait le prisonnier, en boucle.  
_-_ La ferme, Johnson ! grinça Pills. Fox est dans les vap', vous avez de l'anti_-_venin, docteur ? »

Isabelle, ouvrit une armoire et fourragea dedans. « Je n'ai rien de spécifique contre les morsures de Doxys ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Des Doxys, ici… ! C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive ! »

Elle déboucha une fiole, emplit une cuillère et la tendit à Pills, qui l'avala aussitôt. Elle passa la bouteille à son infirmier. « Occupe_-_toi des autres, Andrew, dit_-_elle. Déposez Fox sur le lit, il faut que je l'examine… »

Elle se pencha sur le jeune homme et examina son visage, dévoré de morsures de Doxys. La peau était enflée et brûlante, d'une couleur préoccupante. « Comment se fait_-_il qu'il soit dans cet état ?! s'exclama Isabelle, sans doute plus en colère qu'elle n'aurait dû.  
_-_ C'est lui, le premier à être entré dans le placard, expliqua Johnson. Il a soulevé les serpillières et ils lui sont tombés dessus. Titus et moi, on est sorti aussitôt…  
_-_ Quand je suis entré dans le placard, Fox était déjà bien mordu, poursuivit Pills. Je l'ai sorti de là comme j'ai pu, il avait perdu connaissance. »

Isabelle fit glisser la potion entre les lèvres de Fox, qui s'étouffa et cracha, et ouvrit les yeux. « Il faut avaler cette potion, insista Isabelle. Vous avez été empoisonné par les Doxys. »

Fox se força à avaler le contenu de sa cuillère, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Andrew, il faut préparer des emplâtres pour soigner les morsures de tout le monde, ordonna Isabelle. Combien avez_-_vous de morsures, gardien Pills ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Cinq ou six…  
_-_ Commence par soigner Pills, Andrew. Je m'occupe de Fox. »

L'infirmier s'affaira, mélangeant des poudres et des potions dans son petit chaudron, jusqu'à obtenir une pâte grisâtre. Pendant ce temps, Isabelle ouvrait l'uniforme de Fox, pour voir jusqu'où il avait été touché. Heureusement, le tissu du vêtement l'avait protégé. Andrew lui tendit le petit chaudron et elle plongea les doigts dedans. Elle appliqua l'emplâtre en couches épaisses sur le visage et les mains du jeune homme.

« Comment vont_-_ils, Miss Fudge ? demanda Jorkins, en entrant à son tour dans l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Fox et Pills sont les plus touchés, monsieur, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Je préfère les garder ici le temps de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas la peine ! protesta Pills. Ça va aller !  
_-_ Le poison ne se diffuse pas à la même vitesse chez tout le monde, expliqua Isabelle. Il se peut que vous vous sentiez plus mal d'ici peu. Et je dois m'assurer aussi que l'anti_-_venin que je vous ai administré est efficace… Je n'ai malheureusement rien de spécifique contre les morsures de Doxys, ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour Jorkins.  
_-_ Naturellement ! Des Doxys à Azkaban ! Je vais m'assurer qu'on s'en débarrasse au plus vite. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus sentait la douleur refluer petit à petit. Mais la satisfaction d'avoir finalement obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait lui permettait d'endurer ces désagréments. Il écoutait la conversation entre Isabelle et Pills d'une oreille distraite, bercé par leur voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Isabelle était seule, dans l'infirmerie. Il se redressa et tâta son visage du bout des doigts. L'emplâtre était toujours là, formant une croûte brune qui s'effritait sous l'ongle. Il n'avait plus mal.

« Pills est parti ? » demanda_-_t_-_il. Isabelle se tourna vers lui. « Il aura encore quelques traces de morsure demain, mais il va bien. Et il commençait à tourner en rond, ici… Comment vous sentez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Bien… Enfin, je crois…  
_-_ Comment se fait_-_il que je vous vois autant dans mon infirmerie, monsieur Fox ? »

Regulus s'assit dans le lit et haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que les deux premières fois, c'était parce que j'étais nouveau… Les détenus aiment bien montrer leur hiérarchie aux bleus…  
_-_ Et là ?  
_-_ Un désagréable hasard… Le Directeur sait_-_il comment des Doxys ont pu atterrir dans notre placard ?  
_-_ Il pense que ça vient des serpillières…Il devait y avoir des œufs dedans. Il a passé une commande pour du doxycide. Des volontaires les élimineront demain. »

Regulus était satisfait. Comme convenu, Mondingus pourrait donc approcher du placard et mettre du doxycide à l'abri des regards.

« Je vais retirer l'emplâtre », dit Isabelle, en s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui.

La proximité de la jeune femme lui procura un curieux frisson le long du dos. Un instant, il oublia où il était, ce qu'il était censé faire, uniquement concentré sur le parfum discret qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Elle tapota l'emplâtre du bout de sa baguette pour le faire disparaître, la tête penchée, les sourcils froncés. Regulus se sentit étrangement remué. Il y avait une éternité, lui semblait_-_il, qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur une femme. Depuis qu'il avait été déclaré mort, il n'avait guère quitté sa cachette, si ce n'était pour monter son plan, à l'arrestation de Sirius. Sa dernière – et unique – aventure, remontait à sa dernière année à Poudlard.

« Bon… dit Isabelle, lui effleurant le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête. Vous avez bien réagi au traitement… La peau a retrouvé sa couleur normale et a bien désenflée…  
_-_ Est_-_ce que vous m'en voulez ? demanda Regulus.

_-_ Pardon ? Vous en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour avoir été la cible privilégiée de Doxys ?  
_-_ Non, pour Floyd. »

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait eu l'impression qu'Isabelle avait été bien disposée envers lui, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché par son action sur Floyd. Il refoula au fond de son esprit la pensée qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien à gâché, puisqu'il n'avait rien à espérer. Il n'était pas là pour nouer une liaison. Certes.

« Vous l'avez sérieusement amoché… » répondit Isabelle, laconiquement.

Son ton était un peu trop froid au goût de Regulus.

« Ce type est fou, vous savez… Eddy, son compagnon de cellule… Il le terrorisait. Le pauvre gars était au bord de la dépression.  
_-_ Et il n'y avait pas d'autre recours que de le massacrer ? Je n'aime pas la violence, monsieur Fox.  
_-_ Je n'ai éprouvé aucune sorte de plaisir à faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais Eddy était violé nuit après nuit sans que personne ne fasse rien. Vous croyez que les gardiens l'ignoraient ? Ils n'interfèrent pas dans les affaires des prisonniers. Si mon propre co_-_détenu n'était pas intervenu, les fois où je me suis trouvé la cible de Cole, ils n'auraient pas plus réagi.  
_-_ C'était donc Cole… murmura Isabelle. Vous aviez dit que vous aviez glissé…  
_-_ Vous ne m'aviez pas cru.  
_-_ C'est vrai… »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Regulus sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

« Je suis le premier désolé par tout ça… ajouta_-_t_-_il, cherchant son regard.  
_-_ Vraiment ?  
_-_ Je me suis retrouvé deux fois ici… Je ne tenais pas à y être envoyé par Floyd… C'est un vrai malade, celui_-_ci… Comment va_-_t_-_il ?  
_-_ Mieux… »

Il nota un léger changement, chez la jeune femme. Une gêne. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec le type qui l'avait questionné.

« Il devrait être en Haute Sécurité. Je suis sûr qu'il y a là_-_bas des hommes qui méritent moins leur sort que Floyd…  
_-_ Je suis contre le traitement qu'on fait subir à ces gens… coupa Isabelle. Les Détraqueurs sont des horreurs, personne ne devrait avoir à supporter leur présence ! »

Ses yeux étaient brillants, et Regulus comprit qu'elle venait d'enfourcher l'un de ses chevaux de bataille. « Même des ordures comme les Lestrange ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Se montrer aussi cruel qu'eux n'est pas glorieux. Je sais que le Directeur Jorkins partage mon point de vue.  
_-_ C'est un homme bien.  
_-_ Pourtant, il y a bien des Sorciers qui le critiquent, pour sa bienveillance. Ils confondent cela avec du laxisme… Avec la politique du Ministère, l'époque n'est pas favorable à un homme tel que Jorkins.  
_-_ Et votre père ? »

Isabelle laissa échapper un léger soupir. « C'est l'un de nos points de désaccord. Il n'est pas aussi extrémiste que pouvait l'être Bartemius Croupton, mais il compte bien enterrer tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin à Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Y compris ses partisans. »

Elle se tut, et Regulus remarqua non sans plaisir qu'elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Pourquoi resterait_-_elle là, assise sur son lit, à parler de choses et d'autres avec lui, si tel n'était pas le cas ?

« Vous ne recommencerez pas… ? demanda Isabelle, avec une légère hésitation.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais je ne me laisserai plus faire. »

Elle avait fini de le débarrasser de ses emplâtres. Elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour rester assise sur son lit, si près de lui. Elle se leva, et Regulus lui effleura la main, dans un geste automatique pour la retenir. Isabelle s'écarta d'un pas, les joues un peu trop rouges.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Elle t'a à la bonne, petit gars ! »

Regulus sursauta et se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Un petit homme vêtu de l'uniforme des prisonniers venait d'entrer. Regulus le détailla rapidement, méfiant. Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait_-_il à l'infirmerie ?

L'homme était âgé, la soixantaine certainement dépassée, sec, un sourire canaille éclairant son visage en lame de rasoir. Mais son regard était dénué d'agressivité. S'il n'était pas à Azkaban, Regulus l'aurait vu comme un aimable grand_-_père.

« Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Zacharius Dawkins. Je suis chargé de donner un coup de main à Miss Fudge…  
_-_ Mais vous êtes un prisonnier…  
_-_ Ouais… Je suis même le prisonnier le plus ancien de tout Azkaban ! Vingt ans que je suis là. Un record.  
_-_ Et… Pour quel crime ?  
_-_ Cambriolage. »

Dawkins avança jusqu'à la table du fond, où étaient alignées des fioles vides. Il les rangea soigneusement dans une caisse.

« Tu en pinces pour elle, hein ? demanda le vieil homme, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers lui.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Miss Isabelle ! Elle a de la classe… Si j'avais quarante ans de moins… »

Regulus haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Dawkins souleva sa caisse et la déposa près de la porte. Mais au lieu de partir, il s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, apparemment prêt à poursuivre la conversation.

« Tu lui plais bien aussi. »

Regulus était sûr de ne pas avoir rougi. Mais cela lui avait demandé un effort presque aussi conséquent que lorsqu'il avait à cacher ses pensées aux Détraqueurs.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
_-_ Elle ne parle jamais aux prisonniers qu'elle examine. Tu lui plais. Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es beau gosse, propre sur toi… Qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches à Azkaban ?!  
_-_ Cambriolage… Comme vous…  
_-_ Tiens donc ! Raconte_-_moi donc ça ! »

Dawkins quitta le mur, saisit la chaise de bureau et s'installa près de son lit.

« Il n'y a pas grand_-_chose à dire… marmonna Regulus, un peu déçu de faire dévier la conversation d'Isabelle à son cambriolage manqué. J'avais besoin d'argent, j'ai essayé de voler les gobelins de Gringott's…  
_-_ C'était ton premier coup ?  
_-_ Oui… Plutôt foiré, hein ?  
_-_ Tu aurais dû t'attaquer à moins gros ! Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air stupide…  
_-_ J'étais désespéré.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… Tu es bien avancé, maintenant ! Tu en as pris pour long ?  
_-_ Dix ans. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps, vous… ?  
_-_ Jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai eu le malheur de visiter quelques demeures trop prestigieuses… Même s'ils ne savent pas tout… »

Il eut un étrange sourire.

« Je suppose qu'ils pensaient me voir crever depuis longtemps… Leurs fichus Détraqueurs n'ont pas réussi à me faire perdre les pédales… Maintenant, je fais partie du décor… Ça a des avantages… Je suis le seul prisonnier à avoir accès à l'infirmerie. J'aide l'infirmier à préparer les corps, pour l'enterrement. Je creuse les tombes… Ce n'est pas très gai, mais je vois le ciel tous les jours. »

Un moment, il parut vraiment vieux. Et Regulus le trouva subitement sympathique.

« Et je vois Miss Fudge tous les jours… » ajouta Dawkins, retrouvant son sourire canaille.

Il se releva et ouvrit la porte.

Une boule de poils orangée se faufila aussitôt dans l'infirmerie et s'enroula autour de ses jambes. _Un chat_, remarqua Regulus, surpris. La bestiole trottina dans la pièce et s'arrêta près du lit, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Il s'appelle Pattenrond, expliqua Dawkins, se baissant pour l'attraper.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait à Azkaban ?  
_-_ Il a été ramené ici par l'ancien infirmier, l'année dernière. Ce n'était qu'un chaton abandonné. Il l'a attrapé et l'a ramené ici pour le nourrir et le soigner. L'infirmier est mort, mais le chat est resté. Une brave bête… »

Il caressa l'horrible tête écrasée, déclenchant un tonnerre de ronronnements.

« Un chat à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas très hygiénique… remarqua Regulus avec un sourire.  
_-_ Qui se soucie de ça, ici ?! Oh, bien sûr, Miss Fudge râle un peu, pour la forme… Mais elle est la première à le câliner ! Il n'a pas son pareil pour remonter le moral… De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il aille dans les quartiers des détenus. Il est très bien ici, il ne gêne personne. Alors, on le laisse. »

Le chat frotta son museau contre le menton mal rasé du vieil homme. Et au regard de celui_-_ci, Regulus comprit qu'il était bien plus attaché à l'animal qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Dawkins reposa le chat sur le sol et ramassa sa caisse de fioles.

« Repose_-_toi bien, gamin ! dit_-_il à Regulus.  
_-_ Merci. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MacPherson sentait le flux magique grandir en lui, et se concentrer dans l'extrémité de ses doigts serrés sur sa baguette, comme avant chaque bataille. Il avait déployé ses hommes autour du bâtiment, ils n'attendaient plus que son signal pour attaquer.

Il lui avait fallu moins de deux jours pour mener son enquête et localiser Floyd. Sa visite éclair à Azkaban avait eu pour but de définir son cadre d'action. Une fois sûr que la fuite du prisonnier n'était pas préméditée, il avait décidé de concentrer ses recherches sur l'hôpital lui_-_même et ses environs. Dans l'état qui était le sien, Floyd n'avait certainement pas pu aller bien loin sans aide. Il était vraisemblable qu'il ait trouvé refuge quelque_-_part dans les quartiers autour de Sainte_-_Mangouste.

MacPherson avait aussitôt contacté ses agents côté moldu. Après une brève enquête de terrain, faite de relevés de traces magiques et d'interrogatoires de témoins, il avait très vite retrouvé la piste de Floyd. L'homme avait agressé un Moldu, et s'était emparé de ses vêtements. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans l'un de ces bâtiments publics que les Moldus utilisaient pour envoyer leur courrier, avant de trouver refuge dans l'immeuble abandonné que MacPherson et ses hommes encerclaient maintenant.

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette, donnant le signal. Aussitôt, les Aurors se ruèrent dans le bâtiment, la baguette prête. Ils se déplaçaient sans bruit, si rapidement qu'il était difficile de les repérer, dans la pénombre des lieux. MacPherson avisa un escalier, qu'il gravit quatre à quatre, suivi par ceux de ses hommes qui ne sécurisaient pas le rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir sur lequel s'ouvraient plusieurs appartements désertés. MacPherson était prêt à parier que Floyd se terrait dans l'un d'eux. Le premier était vide. Dans le second, un chien au poil mité fourrageait dans un tas d'ordures abandonnées dans un coin. L'animal releva la tête et montra les crocs, menaçant. MacPherson lui lança un stupéfix, avant de longer le couloir jusqu'à l'appartement suivant.

Il se plaqua contre le mur et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Floyd était là, avachi contre un mur, apparemment épuisé. A peine eut_-_il le temps de tourner vers la porte son visage tuméfié, qu'un jet de lumière rouge le percuta de plein fouet.

Satisfait, MacPherson sourit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bravo, bravo ! Je vous félicite ! s'exclama Cornelius Fudge, serrant avec empressement les mains des Aurors qui l'entouraient. Une affaire rondement menée ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mon cher MacPherson ! »

MacPherson esquissa un mouvement de tête pour le remercier et vérifia une nouvelle fois les liens magiques qui maintenaient Floyd sur sa chaise.

Ils avaient ramené le prisonnier au ministère, dans les quartiers de la brigade d'intervention magique, pour clore le dossier et préparer son retour immédiat à Azkaban. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver, lorsque Fudge avait investi leur bureau, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Il n'y avait rien de très compliqué… se défendit MacPherson.  
_-_ Rien de très compliqué pour _vous_, mon cher ! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le meilleur ! »

MacPherson ne releva pas. Son curriculum vitae parlait pour lui, de toute façon. Après une scolarité irréprochable à Poudlard, sanctionnée par l'obtention de huit Aspics, il avait intégré l'école des Aurors, où il s'était vite orienté dans la brigade des Tireurs de Baguette d'Elite. Sorti major de sa promotion, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la chasse aux Mangemorts, montrant un acharnement et une sagacité peu communs. Il était de ceux qui avaient contribué à l'arrestation de Sirius Black, et si les Lestrange étaient désormais à Azkaban, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui.

Fudge s'approcha de Floyd et lui lança un coup d'œil vaguement dégoûté. « Alors c'est lui, Ademius Floyd… Il est salement amoché…  
_-_ Voilà pourquoi il était à Sainte_-_Mangouste, lui rappela MacPherson, sortant un dossier du tiroir de son bureau.  
_-_ Et où se cachait_-_il ?  
_-_ Dans un immeuble moldu abandonné. Pas très loin de l'hôpital.  
_-_ Je vais veiller personnellement à ce qu'il réintègre tout de suite Azkaban. En Haute Sécurité, cette fois. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cornelius Fudge se montra effectivement si diligent que Floyd avait quitté les locaux dans l'heure. MacPherson en fut réduit à classer le dossier, sans pouvoir y noter les quelques réponses qu'il attendait. Notamment celle_-_ci : pourquoi un homme qui venait de s'évader avait_-_il pris le risque de se rendre dans un lieu public, surtout dans l'état qui était le sien ?

MacPherson ne pouvait qu'avancer des suppositions, mais aucune n'était vraiment satisfaisante.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

L'infirmier Cornwell s'était arrêté devant une petite vitrine dans laquelle des fioles de toutes tailles étaient alignées. Son visage exprimait une profonde confusion, comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. MacPherson jeta un rapide coup d'œil et constata que le meuble était intact.

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda l'Auror.  
_-_ Il manque une fiole. Les guérisseurs qui se servent de ces potions sont obligés de le marquer sur l'inventaire. Ce sont des produits particulièrement dangereux, vous savez… J'ai vérifié deux fois, et ce qui reste ne correspond pas aux sorties de ces trois derniers jours… Il manque une fiole. »

L'infirmier se triturait les doigts nerveusement. Il craignait qu'on lui impute une faute qui n'était pas de son fait, de toute évidence.

« Vous nous avez demandé de vous signaler toute chose qui nous paraîtrait suspecte… C'est la première fois qu'une erreur de ce genre se produit, poursuivit_-_il. Les guérisseurs sont très rigoureux, en ce qui concerne cette armoire… Toute dose de potion qu'on en prélève est notée, à la goutte près. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une fiole entière ne soit plus à sa place !  
_-_ Vous en concluez donc qu'elle a été volée, acheva MacPherson, sortant sa baguette de sa ceinture. Pourtant, je ne décèle aucune trace de magie exercée contre cette vitrine… Si ce qu'elle contient est si dangereux, n'est_-_elle pas fermée par un sort ?  
_-_ Normalement oui…  
_-_ Elle ne peut donc être ouverte que par magie ?  
_-_ Euh… Il arrive qu'on omette de la fermer… »

MacPherson haussa un sourcil désapprobateur. L'infirmier Cornwell sembla se tasser un peu plus sur lui_-_même.

« Les guérisseurs, vous comprenez… Quand ils sont pressés, ils ouvrent l'armoire, prennent la potion dont ils ont besoin, courent l'administrer à leur patient, puis viennent remettre la fiole à sa place et notent sur l'inventaire ce qu'ils ont pris… Dans les cas d'urgence, ils ne pensent pas toujours à verrouiller l'armoire derrière eux…  
_-_ Ce qui signifie que n'importe qui peut se servir, à ce moment_-_là…. Même sans baguette… »

L'infirmier hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. MacPherson comprenait mieux son embarras. Si ce cinglé de Floyd s'était approprié une de ces potions… L'Auror se sentait vaguement inquiet. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait saisi, lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de Sainte_-_Mangouste, ne faisait que se renforcer.

« Cette potion qui manque… Elle est vraiment dangereuse ? »

La mine de Cornwell était vraiment sinistre, lorsqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MacPherson redescendit dans le hall, où son co_-_équipier l'attendait. Celui_-_ci était en grande discussion avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. MacPherson le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, malgré ses protestations.

« Ça va mal, Smithers… Il semblerait que Floyd ait volé une fiole de potion particulièrement dangereuse…  
_-_ Pour quoi faire ?  
_-_ C'est là toute la question ! Et on en revient à ce que je te disais hier : qu'est_-_ce qui est plus important que la liberté, pour un type tel que Floyd ? S'il a pris le risque de se rendre dans un lieu public, c'est qu'il y voyait un bénéfice supérieur à sa simple liberté… »

D'un coup de baguette, les deux Aurors changèrent leur robe en uniforme de la police moldue et quittèrent le hall de Sainte_-_Mangouste.

« Il n'y a que la violence, qui motive Floyd… répondit Smithers. La violence et le sexe. La poste moldue n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ça…  
_-_ Non. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il pouvait farfouiller là_-_bas ? »

MacPherson fronça les sourcils. Une nouvelle idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

« Qui a arrêté Floyd ?  
_-_ Carter.  
_-_ Il faut le contacter tout de suite. Qu'il reste sur ses gardes.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'il est en danger ?  
_-_ Je crois que Floyd a cherché à s'en prendre à quelqu'un. La question est de savoir « à qui » ? Je vais faire un saut à cette poste moldue. Alerte la brigade. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Se débarrasser des Doxys, c'était plutôt marrant… commenta Mondingus. En tous cas, c'était plus drôle que de récurer les chiottes !  
_-_ Je te crois sans peine », sourit Regulus.

Il avait quitté l'infirmerie la veille au soir, après le dîner, mais il était encore sous l'effet des potions que lui avait données Miss Fudge, et il s'était très vite endormi, sans avoir eu le temps de parler avec Mondingus.

Il se sentait définitivement bien, maintenant. Son visage et ses mains avaient fini de dégonfler, sa peau avait perdu son inquiétante teinte noirâtre.

Il posa un petit pain sur son plateau, ainsi qu'une pomme, et suivit Mondingus dans la salle.

« Tu aurais vu Darius ! s'esclaffait Mondingus. Il a beau être balaise, il était mort de trouille !  
_-_ Pourquoi s'est_-_il porté volontaire, alors ?  
_-_ Parce qu'il a une réputation à défendre ! En fait, il s'est planqué derrière nous, le temps qu'on fasse tout le boulot ! Attenti… »

Un détenu percuta Regulus, déséquilibrant son plateau. L'assiette de carottes râpées glissa sur le sol, ainsi que le pain et la pomme. Regulus rétablit juste à temps, pour ne pas perdre ses haricots verts. « Eh, fais gaffe ! s'exclama le détenu.  
_-_ Toi, fais gaffe ! protesta Mondingus. Tu lui es rentré en plein dedans ! »

Le détenu ne répondit pas et se pencha pour aider Regulus à réparer les dégâts. Il ramassa la pomme et la reposa sur le plateau. Sans s'étendre davantage, il reprit sa route vers la file d'attente, son plateau sous le bras. Regulus essuya le bord de son assiette de carottes maculé de vinaigrette avec sa serviette en papier en soupirant. Au moins n'avait_-_il pas tout renversé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Mondingus, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais. »

Ils s'assirent à une table.

« J'ai planqué un spray de doxycide au fond du placard, comme tu me l'avais demandé… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'employée des postes se souvenait de Floyd. Comment aurait_-_elle pu oublier un homme au visage aussi esquinté ?! Il lui avait tendu un tout petit colis, à expédier. Elle se souvenait vaguement l'adresse, que MacPherson reconnut aussitôt : Il s'agissait de l'un des centres de tri sorcier, chargés de redistribuer le courrier en provenance du monde moldu vers le monde magique.

MacPherson venait juste de transplaner devant la poste sorcière lorsqu'il reçut un message. Il sortit un petit calepin bordeaux de sa poche et l'ouvrit. L'écriture de Smithers apparut sur la page blanche :

_ Carter est prévenu et se tient sur ses gardes. Julius lui a interdit de boire ou manger quoi que ce soit, tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé la fiole manquante. Je préviens Fudge de faire de même, on ne sait jamais. _

MacPherson écrivit à son tour quelques mots laconiques pour lui indiquer où il était et qu'il poursuivait ses recherches. Ensuite, il entra dans la poste.

Quelques hiboux sommeillaient sur des perchoirs, s'efforçant d'ignorer le bruit et l'agitation ambiants. D'un coup de baguette, MacPherson changea son uniforme moldu pour celui d'Auror. Aussitôt, les quelques personnes qui le précédaient dans la file d'attente s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Le guichetier le regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes, l'air intrigué.

« Je peux faire quelque_-_chose pour vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Avant_-_hier, je pense, vous avez dû recevoir un petit paquet, en provenance d'une poste moldue…  
_-_ Il nous en arrive tous les jours, vous savez…  
_-_ Conservez_-_vous une trace des colis qui transitent par chez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Un petit paquet, vous dites ? De quelle poste ? »

MacPherson lui transmit l'adresse. Le petit homme disparut derrière son comptoir et l'Auror entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Résistant à l'envie de se pencher pour voir par_-_dessus, MacPherson attendit son retour.

L'employé posa un lourd volume sur le comptoir. « Voyons… murmura_-_t_-_il, humidifiant le bout de son doigt pour tourner les pages de parchemin couvertes d'adresses. C'était quand ?  
_-_ Mardi.  
_-_ Un seul paquet en provenance de l'adresse que vous m'avez indiquée… Ce doit être celui_-_là.  
_-_ Vers où a_-_t_-_il été redirigé ?  
_-_ La prison d'Azkaban. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jorkins sortit la tête de sa cheminée, secoué. MacPherson semblait vraiment alarmé, et lui_-_même se sentait gagné par l'inquiétude. Et si l'Auror disait vrai ?

Il fit sonner la cloche sur son bureau. Son secrétaire, Gregor Martins, ouvrit aussitôt la porte, prêt à répondre à ses ordres. « Le courrier a_-_t_-_il déjà été distribué ?  
_-_ Ce matin, oui, répondit Martins, surpris.  
_-_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect, au contrôle ?  
_-_ Rien. Les habituelles friandises, c'est tout…  
_-_ Pas de fioles, ni de bouteilles ?  
_-_ Vous savez bien qu'on ne les laisse pas passer… fit remarquer le secrétaire, avec un ton de léger reproche. On ne m'a rien signalé de spécial, mais je peux demander à Kensington…  
_-_ Oui, faites.  
_-_ Monsieur le directeur… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?  
_-_ L'Auror MacPherson semble penser qu'une potion particulièrement dangereuse a été envoyée ici, à Azkaban.  
_-_ Par qui ?  
_-_ Floyd.  
_-_ Il compte faire évader quelqu'un ?  
_-_ La potion en question est destinée à tuer. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Et tu comptes passer à l'action quand ? murmura Mondingus.  
_-_ Je vais laisser passer deux_-_trois jours, que les choses se tassent. Après l'épisode des Doxys, il vaut mieux que rien de trop étrange n'arrive… »

Mondingus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et termina de saucer son assiette. Finnigan avait raison. Les détenus ne parlaient plus que des Doxys. Inutile d'en rajouter dans l'exceptionnel.

Fox prit sa pomme et l'essuya contre sa manche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Mais qui Floyd pourrait_-_il vouloir tuer ? demanda Martins, pensif.  
_-_ Ce ne sont pas les ennemis qui lui manquent… fit Jorkins. Mais… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et la même idée germa dans leur esprit.

« Fox ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout d'abord, Mondingus crut que Finnigan s'était étranglé. Mais le visage du jeune homme changea brusquement de couleur, et un spasme le plia en deux. Mondingus se leva brusquement et tendit la main vers lui. « Merde, Finn, qu'est_-_ce que t'as ?! » s'exclama_-_t_-_il, vaguement effrayé.

Fox ne répondit pas. Il glissa du banc sur lequel il était assis, tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à vomir. Mondingus vit avec horreur le carrelage se maculer de sang.

« Putain de merde ! s'écria Mondingus, se jetant près de lui. Au secours ! Vite ! »

Les détenus se levèrent de leurs bancs, surpris, alors que Doherty et ses gardiens accouraient.

Fox était plié en deux, parcourut de spasmes douloureux. Il vomit une nouvelle fois, toujours plus de sang. Mondingus tendit la main vers lui pour l'allonger, mais il bascula sur le côté. Son visage était livide, mais de longues traînées écarlates souillaient ses joues, ses lèvres, son menton. Mondingus s'aperçut avec horreur que Fox ne faisait pas que vomir du sang. Il en perdait pas le nez, les oreilles, les yeux, dans une hémorragie générale.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?! demanda Doherty.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas ! répondit Mondingus. Il perd du sang ! Il faut faire quelque_-_chose, vite !  
_-_ Prévenez Miss Fudge qu'il y a urgence ! ordonna le chef à ses gardiens. On le conduit tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter le corps de Fox. Impuissant, Mondingus regarda les gardiens quitter le réfectoire avec Doherty, laissant les détenus commenter l'événement avec animation. Mondingus jeta un regard autour de lui, et avisa Cole, en grande discussion avec Demetrius.

« Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! disait Cole, à voix basse. Je n'ai pas testé ce fichu truc !  
_-_ Tu le jures ?! hurla Mondingus, les poings serrés. Tu jures que tu n'y es pour rien ?! »

Cole toisa Mondingus avec mépris.

« Et comment j'aurais fait, espèce de con ?! répliqua_-_t_-_il. Si j'avais voulu foutre ton petit copain dans la merde, je lui aurais simplement cassé la gueule ! Cherche ton coupable ailleurs ! »

Mondingus s'assit. Il s'était promis de veiller sur le jeune homme, il avait échoué.

Il avait rarement été aussi furieux qu'en cet instant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Monsieur le Directeur ! Un gros soucis, à la cantine ! s'exclama Gary, qui déboula, à bout de souffle, dans le bureau de Jorkins.  
_-_ Fox ?  
_-_ Comment le savez_-_vous… ?  
_-_ Réunissez tous les détenus ! Et je veux une fouille systématique de toutes les cellules, ainsi que le nom de tous ceux qui ont reçu un colis ce matin ! Exécution ! »

Martins s'empressa de relayer les ordres de Jorkins, qui se fit raconter les derniers événements par Gary, avec tous les détails.

« Fox est à l'infirmerie ? demanda le directeur.  
_-_ Doherty l'y a conduit lui_-_même… Le type se vidait de son sang…  
_-_ Ce qui correspond à la potion que m'a décrite MacPherson. Allez à l'infirmerie, et veillez à ce que personne ne s'approche de Fox, hormis le personnel médical et Doherty. »

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans son bureau, Jorkins s'agenouilla devant sa cheminée pour contacter MacPherson. Celui_-_ci reçut son appel en personne.

« Ne cherchez plus votre potion, MacPherson, nous l'avons trouvé ! dit Jorkins, sinistre.  
_-_ Vous avez fouillé les cellules des détenus ?  
_-_ Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps ! Vous vous souvenez de Finnigan Fox, le type qui avait agressé Floyd ? Il semble qu'il l'ait ingérée.  
_-_ Vraiment ? De quelle manière ?  
_-_ Je l'ignore encore. Je fais rechercher le destinataire du colis. Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
_-_ Je serai chez vous aussitôt que possible. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle ne put retenir un cri, lorsque Doherty déposa le corps de Fox sur le lit. Celui_-_ci était animé de convulsions, et les gardiens durent le basculer sur le côté, pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans son propre sang, qu'il continuait de vomir sporadiquement.

« Mais qu'est_-_ce que… murmura Isabelle, stupéfaite.  
_-_ On n'en sait rien, mais il faut arrêter ça tout de suite ! répliqua Doherty, perdant un peu de son habituel self_-_contrôle. Combien de sang un homme peut_-_il perdre sans en mourir ?!  
_-_ Est_-_il blessé ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits tout de suite, ne pas se laisser dominer par l'émotion. Ce jeune homme qu'elle avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie la veille, un peu groggy, mais remis, était de nouveau dans un état épouvantable.

En fait, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

« Il fait une hémorragie… ajouta_-_t_-_elle, presque pour elle_-_même.  
_-_ Non, il n'est pas blessé ! Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a ! Merde, vous n'avez rien pour stopper ça ?! »

Isabelle fit quelques pas vers le lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Son infirmier la devança, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Il essuya le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme avec une serviette. « Il n'y a aucune coupure… » lança_-_t_-_il à Isabelle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volée sur Gary. « Jorkins pense qu'il a été empoisonné ! Un truc qui provoque des hémorragies, apparemment ! »

La brusque intervention du gardien réveilla Isabelle. Une potion. Il lui fallait un antidote. Elle ouvrit son placard, fourragea à l'intérieur d'une main trop tremblante, et en sortit une petite pierre.

L'antidote le plus évident, à une potion qu'on ne connaissait pas.

« Ouvrez_-_lui la bouche, Andrew ! » ordonna_-_t_-_elle à l'infirmier.

Celui_-_ci desserra les mâchoires crispées de Fox, et Isabelle lui enfonça le bézoard dans la gorge. « Il ne faut pas qu'il le vomisse !  
_-_ Il risque de s'étouffer avec son sang !  
_-_ C'est un risque à prendre ! S'il a avalé une potion, je n'ai que cet antidote à lui proposer ! » répliqua Isabelle, serrant ses propres doigts contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

Fox fut agité de nouveaux tremblements et toussa, sans parvenir à s'arracher à l'étreinte des deux guérisseurs. Isabelle croisa son regard, noyé de sang, et si plein de panique qu'elle sentit son propre sang_-_froid la trahir de nouveau.

Non. Elle ne devait pas lâcher. Si elle le faisait, il était condamné, elle le savait.

« Ça va aller… murmura_-_t_-_elle, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il faut laisser le bézoard agir… Essayez de respirer calmement… »

Fox eut un hoquet et fit un effort pour avaler le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche.

Et brusquement, tout son corps se détendit. Les spasmes convulsifs laissèrent place à des tressaillements moins spectaculaires, et les nausées se calmèrent. Isabelle s'assit sur le lit, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Fox, empli de gratitude, cette fois_-_ci, avant que le jeune homme ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Comment va_-_t_-_il ? » demanda Jorkins, s'arrêtant au pied du lit de Fox. Le visage d'Isabelle parlait pour elle. Le directeur ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue aussi inquiète, pas même lorsqu'elle avait examiné Floyd, qui était pourtant lui_-_aussi dans un triste état.

« Mal… répondit_-_elle, laconiquement. Comment cela s'est_-_il produit, cette fois_-_ci ?  
_-_ Nous ne savons pas encore exactement. Il semblerait que Floyd, en s'enfuyant de Sainte_-_Mangouste, ait dérobé une potion particulièrement dangereuse. Les guérisseurs l'utilisent pour fluidifier le sang… Mais à haute dose…  
_-_ Elle provoque des hémorragies. »

Isabelle regarda sa robe maculée du sang de Fox. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, elle n'y avait même pas songé.

« Vous avez réussi à juguler l'empoisonnement ? demanda encore Jorkins.  
_-_ Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il a perdu une énorme quantité de sang… Monsieur le Directeur, il lui faut de vrais soins… »

Le directeur ne releva pas. Il savait que sa décision ne plairait pas à la jeune femme. Celle_-_ci s'approcha de lui pour le regarder en face.

« Il doit aller à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Tout de suite.  
_-_ C'est hors de question.  
_-_ Monsieur…  
_-_ Non, Isabelle ! La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, le prisonnier s'est évadé !  
_-_ Il est mourant ! protesta Isabelle. Je n'ai pas de quoi le soigner efficacement ici ! »

Jorkins soupira et se frotta les yeux de ses pouces. Il y avait des décisions difficiles à prendre. Mais il devait s'y tenir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas écarter l'hypothèse que tout cela ait été voulu par Fox… énonça_-_t_-_il lentement. Il est fort possible que Floyd ait monté ce coup pour permettre à Fox de s'évader, comme lui_-_même l'a fait !  
_-_ C'est ridicule ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Vous voulez me faire croire que Fox a avalé sciemment cette potion, au risque d'en mourir, uniquement pour se faire transférer à Sainte_-_Mangouste ?!  
_-_ L'Auror MacPherson pense que cette hypothèse n'est pas à négliger…  
_-_ Il se trompe ! s'écria Isabelle, rouge de colère. Je peux vous assurer que Fox ne voulait pas ce qui est arrivé ! Il était terrifié ! Dites_-_lui, Andrew ! »

L'infirmier, penché sur le prisonnier, se redressa et s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche. « Si Fox a fait ça en toute connaissance de cause, c'est qu'il est timbré… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il semble que la potion de régénération sanguine ne fasse pas effet, Miss Fudge… Ou il a perdu vraiment trop de sang, ou la potion a trop endommagé les tissus internes…  
_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça, il va mourir ! insista Isabelle.  
_-_ Je n'ordonnerai pas son transfert, coupa Jorkins catégorique. Il va falloir trouver une autre solution. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie. Il comprenait que la jeune femme refuse de voir les choses comme lui, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle s'assit sur la chaise, près du lit de Fox. Andrew la regardait avec d'inquiétude. Il paraissait aussi désemparé qu'elle.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut faire, Miss ? demanda_-_t_-_il, finalement.  
_-_ La potion de régénération est inefficace… Je peux lui donner de quoi reconstituer les tissus lésés, renforcer l'imperméabilité de son système sanguin… Mais il lui faut du sang.  
_-_ Si on savait pourquoi la potion de régénération ne fonctionne pas… »

Isabelle posa les yeux sur Fox. Il était affreusement pâle. Si pâle que sa peau semblait avoir des reflets bleutés. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, avec difficulté, comme si la dépense d'énergie que respirer demandait était trop importante pour lui.

Il ressemblait tant aux cadavres qu'Isabelle voyait défiler dans sa morgue…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, elle était prête à pleurer. Autant de chagrin que de dépit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle voulait voir son regard sur elle, ce léger sourire qu'il avait parfois en lui parlant…

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque_-_chose.

Elle promena son regard autour de l'infirmerie, à la recherche d'une solution. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire des dossiers. Elle se souvint brusquement d'une chose. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier, concernant Fox.

La potion de régénération sanguine était inefficace, parce que son sang présentait une anomalie.

« Miss Fudge ? » Andrew effleura son épaule et elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées. « Je crois que je sais pourquoi il ne réagit pas au traitement… Et il y a peut_-_être une solution… »

Elle prit la main de Fox dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Il y avait peut_-_être une solution.

Une solution qui la remplissait d'angoisse.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Anselmius Jorkins dévisagea le petit bout de femme qui le défiait du regard, abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Isabelle remonte au créneau, mais certainement pas qu'elle lui demande _ça_ !

« Enfin, Miss Fudge… Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse...?  
_-_Vous refusez d'envoyer Finnigan Fox à Sainte_-_Mangouste, vous ne me laissez pas le choix !   
_-_ Et _Sirius Black_ est la seule solution que vous ayez trouvée ?! »

Isabelle croisa les bras, déterminée.

« Les potions de régénération sanguine ne fonctionnent pas ! Et Fox a absolument besoin de sang !  
_-_ Oui, mais pourquoi Black ?!  
_-_ Parce qu'il est compatible ! »

Jorkins s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il avait tellement de choses à faire ! Kensington n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver le destinataire du colis de Floyd : Philippus Johnson. Mais il lui restait encore à l'interroger, et à faire le point de la situation avec MacPherson, qui arriverait par le bac dans moins d'une heure. Sans compter que la plupart des gardiens étaient occupés à la fouille systématique des cellules qu'il avait ordonnée dans la foulée.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mobiliser une équipe pour sortir un détenu aussi dangereux que Sirius Black du quartier de Haute Sécurité !

« Mais Sirius Black n'est certainement pas le seul ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Alors pourquoi lui, précisément ?! »

Un instant, il lui sembla qu'Isabelle hésitait à lui répondre.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'éplucher tous les dossiers des détenus ! dit_-_elle cependant. Mais je sais que le sang de Black est compatible avec celui de Fox. Et c'est _urgent_ ! »

Jorkins soupira. Il pouvait bien tenter de lui expliquer la lourdeur du protocole à mettre en place pour transférer un détenu de Haute Sécurité à l'infirmerie, et essayer de lui faire valoir que les gardiens étaient tous requis ailleurs, il savait qu'elle refuserait de l'entendre. Il choisit une autre approche.

« Vous comptez _forcer_ Sirius Black à vous faire don de son sang ? Qu'est_-_ce qui vous laisse croire qu'il sera disposé à vous aider ? »

La jeune femme parut prise au dépourvu. « Il ne me semble pas qu'il puisse s'y opposer… commença_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Vraiment ? Vous considérez donc que cet homme n'a même plus le droit élémentaire de décider s'il veut ou non se laisser ouvrir les veines pour vous faire plaisir ? »

Les joues d'Isabelle virèrent à l'écarlate.

« Ecoutez, Miss Fudge… Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… J'aimerais tout autant que vous n'ayez pas affaire à un criminel tel que Black.  
_-_ Parce que vous croyez que cette perspective_-_là m'enchante ?! Fox est en train de mourir ! Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il est inconscient, il respire à peine ! Il ne passera pas la nuit, si nous n'intervenons pas ! Vous ne voulez pas sortir Black de sa cellule ? Alors ordonnez le transfert de Fox à Sainte_-_Mangouste tout de suite ! »

Isabelle semblait sérieuse. Et elle n'était pas du genre extravagante. Elle avait certainement bien pesé le pour et le contre, avant de se proposer de tirer Black de sa cellule. Mais l'idée lui déplaisait fortement. Moins fortement, pourtant, que celle de voir Fox mourir dans son infirmerie. Le jeune homme ne méritait pas une telle fin.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vous, Isabelle ? demanda Jorkins, appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.  
_-_ Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.  
_-_ Vous savez que Black est un homme dangereux ?  
_-_ Il est enfermé à Azkaban depuis presque dix mois… Je suppose que les Détraqueurs l'auront considérablement assagi… »

Jorkins eut un sourire sans joie.

« Vous risquez fort d'être surprise, Isabelle… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle s'arrêta devant la porte du quartier de Haute Sécurité. Jorkins avait fini par lui donner sa permission, à condition qu'elle respecte la décision de Black. Qu'il soit le monstre qu'il était, qu'il ait été condamné à perpétuité, n'autorisait personne à user de lui comme bon lui semblait, de l'avis du Directeur. Si, d'ordinaire, Isabelle appréciait que Jorkins soit si à cheval sur les droits des détenus, le fait que la vie de Fox se joue sur le bon vouloir de Black lui faisait presque regretter de ne pas avoir un Croupton à la tête d'Azkaban.

« Pourquoi _Black_ ? demanda Doherty, qui l'escortait.  
_-_ Son sang est compatible avec celui de Fox.  
_-_ Et c'est le seul ? »

_Oui_, pensa Isabelle. _Parce qu'il est très vraisemblable qu'ils soient tous deux de la même famille…_Elle avait préféré taire ses suspicions. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qui était réellement Finnigan Fox, elle comptait garder ses doutes pour elle.

« Je sais que Black est compatible, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.  
_-_ Et s'il refuse ? »

Elle n'osait pas y penser.

Doherty et Donovan ouvrirent la lourde porte renforcée. Un vent glacial frappa Isabelle de plein fouet. Mais ce furent les hurlements des détenus, qui couvrirent ses bras de chair de poule.

Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Elle suivit les gardiens jusqu'à l'escalier, s'efforçant de faire abstraction du monde autour d'elle. Elle se concentra sur sa rencontre avec Black, sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire, pour le convaincre de lui venir en aide.

Elle ne parvenait pas à tourner la moindre phrase. A la place, les recommandations de son père ne cessaient de s'imposer à elle : _ne t'approche pas de Sirius Black, ce type est un monstre, il est dangereux !_ Et les derniers mots de Jorkins n'allaient certainement pas la rassurer…

Qu'allait_-_elle trouver, dans la cellule de Black ?

« Est_-_ce qu'il est vraiment si dangereux qu'on le dit… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à Donovan.  
_-_ Black ? Il est… En fait… » Le gardien se gratta la tête, comme pris au dépourvu. « Il n'a pas de réactions violentes, intervint Doherty, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, dans ces conditions_-_là. La plupart des détenus perdent les pédales, hurlent, se jettent contre leurs barreaux, avant de finir prostrés dans leur coin. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Black avoir eu ce comportement_-_là. Et finalement, c'est ça, le plus terrifiant avec lui… Qu'il ait l'air aussi _normal_. »

Ils passèrent devant les cellules du premier étage. Isabelle n'était jamais venue jusque_-_là. Sa visite quotidienne se limitait au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Lorsqu'elle devait examiner un détenu, les gardiens le faisaient descendre dans la pièce du bas, afin qu'elle puisse travailler sans être gênée – ou troublée – par les autres prisonniers. Isabelle savait qu'on lui accordait ce traitement parce qu'elle était une femme. Son prédécesseur, lui, avait grimpé journellement les deux étages de Haute Sécurité.

Ce qu'elle vit était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Les patients qu'on lui descendait étaient mourants. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré l'état de délabrement psychologique qui était le leur, avant qu'ils ne basculent dans l'apathie précédant leur mort.

Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur.

« C'est ici que sont enfermés les détenus les plus dangereux, lui expliqua Doherty. Les Détraqueurs passent plus de temps ici qu'à l'étage du dessous. Ne vous attardez pas devant les cellules, ces prisonniers_-_là sont vraiment cinglés…  
_-_ Ce sont tous des Mangemorts ?  
_-_ Presque tous… Mais on a aussi quelques monstres qui ont agi pour leur propre compte. La cellule de Black est dans le fond. Il a été le premier Mangemort à être incarcéré ici. »

Isabelle constata très vite que Doherty disait vrai : la folie semblait s'être emparée de tout l'étage.

Elle regrettait presque sa décision, maintenant. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil.

_Finnigan est mourant, il lui faut le sang de Black, il n'y a pas d'autre choix…_

Elle s'accrochait à cette pensée, à l'exclusion de toute autre.

« Voilà la cellule de Black », dit Doherty, s'arrêtant au bout du couloir.

Frissonnante d'appréhension, Isabelle approcha de la grille. Elle avait beau être prévenue, ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa profondément.

Sirius Black était debout, adossé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés. D'un calme impérial. Et il la _regardait_, alors que tous les autres prisonniers avaient ignoré leur passage. Il paraissait tellement normal, tellement _sain d'esprit_ que c'en était troublant.

« Monsieur Black… commença_-_t_-_elle, après s'être éclaircie la voix.  
_-_ _Monsieur_ ?! s'exclama le prisonnier d'une voix rauque, teintée de sarcasmes. L'heure est donc aux politesses ?! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, _Mademoiselle_ ? »

Isabelle recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler à cet homme. Finalement, les choses auraient été plus simples, s'il avait été fou. Là, elle se sentait obligée d'argumenter pour se faire entendre, et elle avait peur de le faire.

« Reste correct avec elle, Black, prévint Doherty, menaçant. Ou je te colle un Détraqueur devant ta cellule jusqu'à demain !  
_-_ Ai_-_je dit quoi que ce soit de choquant ? demanda Black, haussant les sourcils comme s'il était surpris.  
_-_ Je suis… intervint Isabelle. Je m'appelle Isabelle Fudge, et je suis la guérisseuse d'Azkaban… »

Sirius Black reporta son attention sur elle. « La guérisseuse… Je pense qu'il y a ici des types qui en ont bien plus besoin que moi ! Alors quoi ? Vous voulez connaître mon état de santé ? L'hygiène, ici, est épouvantable, sans parler des repas… Je suis dévoré par la vermine, mes cheveux et ma barbe sont de véritables nids à poux, je souffre sans doute de carences alimentaires déplorables, d'un manque flagrant d'activité physique… Ma masse musculaire fond comme neige au soleil… Par contre, ma tête va bien, merci… »

Il s'accrocha subitement aux barreaux, et Isabelle recula davantage, percutant Donovan au passage, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était impressionnée. L'odeur que dégageait cet homme était insupportable.

« C'est cela, que vous êtes venue vérifier ? poursuivait Black, d'un ton tranchant. S'il était vrai que j'avais encore toute ma tête ?! Désolé, mais vos Détraqueurs ne m'auront pas. Je ne finirai pas comme ces types qui se fracassent la tête contre les murs de désespoir !  
_-_ Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Miss Fudge, coupa Doherty. Il vaut mieux partir d'ici. »

Un instant, Isabelle fut sérieusement tentée de l'écouter. Black lui faisait peur. Il y avait tant de défi, dans sa voix éraillée… Et le regard qu'il posait sur elle… Elle se détourna.

Ses yeux lui rappelaient une autre paire d'yeux gris. Des yeux infiniment plus doux. Elle repensa à Fox, et reprit aussitôt courage. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour se laisser effrayer de la sorte. D'ailleurs, Black ne l'avait pas _menacée_.

« Je suis venue vous demander de faire don d'un peu de votre sang, Monsieur Black », dit_-_elle, raffermissant sa voix.

Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir surpris.

« Il y a dans mon infirmerie un jeune homme qui a un besoin urgent d'une transfusion. J'ai reçu la permission du Directeur Jorkins de vous conduire à l'infirmerie pour cette transfusion. Si vous donnez votre accord. »

Elle se serait bien passée de la dernière phrase. Mais les directives de Jorkins étaient claires : il était hors de question d'imposer quoi que ce soit à Black.

Celui_-_ci réagit aussitôt dans le sens qu'elle ne voulait pas lui voir prendre.

« J'ai donc le droit de refuser ?!  
_-_ Oui, c'est votre droit… Mais songez que si vous refusez, cet homme y perdra la vie… Vous _seul_ avez le pouvoir de lui venir en aide. »

Elle aurait voulu lui demander carrément s'il connaissait Fox, s'il savait pourquoi c'était de son sang à lui, dont elle avait besoin. Mais Doherty était là, et elle n'osait pas. Et puis, rien ne garantissait que Black serait sensible à l'argument. En admettant que Fox et lui soient bien de la même famille, cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il accepterait de lui venir en aide.

Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle ait réussi à attiser la curiosité de Black. Celui_-_ci gardait le silence, plongé dans ses pensées, et il n'y avait plus trace de moquerie ou de suffisance, chez lui. Comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle se mit à espérer.

« Je suppose… commença Black, pesant ses mots avec soin… que vous ne me tirez pas de ma cellule à la légère… Ce qui signifie que vous avez _vraiment_ besoin de moi, qu'il ne s'agit pas de paroles en l'air… ? »

Isabelle acquiesça, son cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Black plongea son regard dans le sien, scrutant, sondant, comme à la recherche d'une réponse, et cette fois_-_ci, Isabelle ne se détourna pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu partager ses questions avec lui, et obtenir – enfin ! – des réponses !

« J'accepterais à une condition, dit Black. Qu'on me laisse me rendre à l'infirmerie sur mes jambes. Pas de stupéfixion.   
_-_ Dans tes rêves, Black ! s'exclama Doherty.  
_-_ _Vous_ êtes venus me trouver parce que vous aviez besoin de moi ! En échange, je veux être libre de mes mouvements.  
_-_ Le directeur ne le permettra pas… murmura Isabelle.  
_-_ De quoi a_-_t_-_il peur ? Que je me sauve ? Que je vous agresse ? Je ne suis pas armé, vous avez des gardiens, que craignez_-_vous ?! Je veux marcher. Sentir l'espace autour de moi. Si vous me refusez cela, je reste ici. »

Il y avait du défi, dans sa voix, bien évidemment. Mais Isabelle fut surtout sensible à la détresse que recelait sa requête. Cet homme avait passé des mois cloîtré dans une cellule de trois mètres carrés. Cela seul, sans parler de la présence des Détraqueurs, aurait dû suffire à lui faire prendre la pente de la folie.

« C'est d'accord. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius laissait l'eau courir sur sa tête et sur son visage avec délices. Bien sûr, la douche était trop tiède pour que ce soit vraiment agréable, mais c'était plus que ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Plus que ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir. Car miss Fudge ne s'était pas contentée de lui accorder la liberté de mouvement, elle avait également exigé qu'il se lave.

Les gardiens l'avaient donc sorti de sa cellule, soutenant ses premiers pas chancelants dans le couloir et l'escalier, et conduit dans le local vétuste des douches du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il s'était déshabillé aussi rapidement que le lui avaient permis ses membres ankylosés, sous les regards méfiants de Doherty, et il s'était rendu sous la douche.

« Dépêche_-_toi, Black, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Miss Fudge attend ! »

Sirius ramassa le savon mis à sa disposition et se frotta le corps et le visage vigoureusement. Il avait des mois de crasse à effacer. Il grimaça, en passant ses mains sur ses côtes désormais bien trop saillantes. Il ne mentait pas, en disant que sa masse musculaire avait fondu. Le manque d'exercice avait des conséquences bien peu réjouissantes. Il avait tellement maigri, en dix mois…

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la masse de ses cheveux emmêlés. Il n'avait pas de shampooing sous la main. Il tira tant bien que mal sur ses mèches, tentant, en vain, d'en défaire les nœuds.

« Chef ? appela_-_t_-_il. Un petit sortilège, pour couper tout ça ?  
_-_ Tu ne vas pas à un rencard, Black !  
_-_ Tu crois que la jolie demoiselle serait contente que mes poux envahissent son infirmerie ? »

Doherty se gratta la tête, examinant la requête, puis, leva sa baguette et fit signe à Black d'approcher.

Jamais Sirius n'aurait cru qu'il apprécierait autant d'avoir les cheveux aussi courts. Il se savonna une nouvelle fois la tête, ravi de ne plus sentir la vermine grouiller sous ses doigts. Un nouveau sort de Doherty le débarrassa de sa barbe crasseuse. 

Tout en enfilant l'uniforme propre que lui avait apporté Donovan, il réexamina la requête de la médicomage. Il avait senti que la jeune femme essayait de faire passer quelque_-_chose, au_-_delà des mots. Mais ce que Sirius avait surtout senti, c'était son inquiétude, pour ce jeune homme qui avait besoin de son sang.

« Ce type, que je suis censé sauver ? Quel est son nom ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Doherty.  
_-_ Finnigan Fox. »

Le nom ne lui disait rien.

« Un Mangemort ?  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu refuses de l'aider, si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Sirius renifla de mépris. Il n'allait pas gâcher sa salive à protester de son innocence devant un homme tel que Doherty. Il préférait se poser les bonnes questions : pourquoi son sang _à lui_ ? qu'avait_-_il de si particulier ?

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il avait peur de découvrir que ce fameux Finnigan Fox ne lui était pas si inconnu que cela…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Isabelle s'était préparée pour la venue prochaine de Black. Elle avait été surprise de l'avoir convaincu aussi facilement. Mais elle était inquiète, maintenant. Et si Black bondissait sur l'occasion pour chercher à s'enfuir ?

_Ridicule_, pensa_-_t_-_elle. _Azkaban est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, il n'a aucun moyen de s'échapper !_

Elle n'allait pourtant pas tenter le diable. Elle avait donc choisi de transférer Fox dans la salle d'opération, une pièce entièrement nue séparée de l'infirmerie proprement dite par une vitre. Ainsi, Black n'aurait pas accès à son matériel médical, ni à ses potions.

Finnigan Fox n'avait pas repris conscience, et son état ne s'était pas amélioré non plus. Isabelle espérait vraiment que le sang de Black était la solution. Sinon… Elle essayerait encore de convaincre Jorkins de transférer le jeune homme à Sainte_-_Mangouste.

Elle aida Andrew à placer une table d'examen près du lit de Fox.

« Vous allez attacher Black ? demanda l'infirmier.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas encore, Andrew… Tout dépendra de son attitude…  
_-_ Vous l'avez vu ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et ? Est_-_ce qu'il est aussi effrayant qu'on le dit ?  
_-_ Il est… Il a l'air tellement normal… Mais quel homme peut donc vivre dans des conditions pareilles et _rester normal_ ?! »

Doherty arriva quelques instants plus tard, à la tête d'une véritable escouade de gardiens. Au milieu d'eux, Sirius Black.

Il ne portait plus son horrible robe crasseuse, ses cheveux avaient été coupés, sa barbe rasée. Isabelle fut frappée par sa jeunesse. Et sa ressemblance, maintenant flagrante, avec Fox. 

Elle se demanda si Doherty l'avait remarqué. 

Conformément à ce qui avait été prévu, Black était libre de ses mouvements. Seules ses mains étaient entravées devant lui – précaution minimum. Et il semblait épuisé, comme si la marche entre le quartier de Haute Sécurité et l'infirmerie avait eu raison des maigres forces physiques qu'il avait encore. 

« Et maintenant, Miss Fudge ? demanda Doherty.  
_-_ J'ai installé le patient dans la salle à côté. J'aimerais que M. Black prenne place… »

Elle désigna la table d'examen, derrière la baie vitrée qui les séparaient de Fox.

Black fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant la vitre.

Si Isabelle avait pu conserver quelques doutes concernant la parenté entre ces deux prisonniers, malgré leur ressemblance physique, ils furent balayés lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard de Black. Un homme tel que lui n'aurait pas eu un regard pareil face à un inconnu, il n'aurait pas eu l'air si troublé, si remué…

« Entrez, M. Black… dit_-_elle, en lui ouvrant la porte. Pas vous, chef… Je ne veux pas de gardiens dans cette pièce…  
_-_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?!  
_-_ Parfaitement ! M. Black se tiendra correctement ! Et s'il y a le moindre problème, vous êtes là, non ? »

Sans laisser à Doherty le temps de riposter, elle entra dans la pièce à la suite de Black et referma la porte derrière elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toute la joie qu'avait pu ressentir Sirius en sortant enfin à l'air libre fut balayée, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte de Regulus.

Ainsi, ce qu'il avait craint était avéré. Son frère avait des ennuis. Un instant, il avait pensé que ce transfert n'était peut_-_être qu'une des phases du plan de Regulus pour les sortir de prison. Il s'était accroché à cette idée, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il était évident, maintenant, que Regulus avait été dépassé par les événements…

Il entra dans la pièce où reposait son frère. Si pâle… Son cœur se serra brusquement. Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que les Détraqueurs suscitaient, en le plongeant dans ses souvenirs sinistres. Il réalisa subitement qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre Regulus de nouveau. Et il ne voulait plus de cette souffrance_-_là. C'était trop dur.

« Vous voulez bien vous installer sur cette table ? » demanda la guérisseuse derrière lui. Elle lui parlait _gentiment_. C'était tellement curieux… Il avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait effrayée, devant sa cellule. Pourquoi ce brusque changement, dans son attitude ? Et pourquoi avait_-_elle laissé les gardiens à la porte ?

Il s'assit sur la table d'examen, près de Regulus. Si près qu'il aurait pu le toucher, en tendant le bras. Il brûlait de le faire, de le prendre dans ses bras. Que Regulus sente qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner, cette fois-ci.

« Il va vraiment mal, hein… ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'une voix mal maîtrisée.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?  
_-_ Un détenu l'a empoisonné. Il a fait une hémorragie, il a perdu beaucoup de sang… »

Sirius remonta la manche de sa robe et lui tendit son bras. « Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez le sauver ? Que mon sang l'aidera à aller mieux ?  
_-_ Vous êtes sa meilleure chance… »

La jeune femme dégagea l'avant_-_bras de Regulus et sortit un long tuyau de sa poche. D'un coup de baguette, elle le mit en place. Sirius regarda son sang passer dans le bras de son frère, avant de relever la tête vers la guérisseuse. Celle_-_ci le fixait à s'en brûler les yeux.

« Vous êtes parents, n'est_-_ce pas… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement. C'est votre frère ?  
_-_ Regulus Black est mort. »

Si Regulus avait caché son nom véritable, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir fait. Sans doute valait_-_il mieux rester circonspect. Même si la jeune femme avait des doutes.

« Je sais, j'ai lu votre dossier… Vous avez la même anomalie sanguine… Voilà pourquoi il me fallait absolument votre aide pour le soigner… »

Elle se pencha pour vérifier la perfusion de Regulus, et son regard s'attarda sur lui, trahissant une véritable inquiétude. Et Sirius acquit la certitude que cette jeune personne était allée le chercher au fond de son cachot parce qu'elle se souciait vraiment de son frère. 

L'aimait_-_elle ?

Au moins Regulus était_-_il entre de bonnes mains.

Il reporta son attention sur son frère. Il lui semblait tellement fragile… Comment avait_-_il pu penser que Regulus était la solution de ses problèmes, qu'il le sortirait de prison ? « Quelle bêtise… murmura_-_t_-_il, dépité. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se produire…  
_-_ Non, en effet, répondit la guérisseuse, se méprenant sur ses paroles. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants… Comment avons_-_nous pu laisser entrer une potion aussi dangereuse à Azkaban ?!  
_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Un Mangemort ? »

La guérisseuse sembla surprise par sa question. Sirius se souvint qu'il était censé être un Mangemort lui_-_même. Et Regulus… Que savait_-_elle, au juste, de Regulus ?

« Non, répondit_-_elle. Il s'est battu avec un autre prisonnier. Assez violemment… Cet homme_-_là s'est vengé. »

D'un coup de baguette, elle défit la perfusion. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'intervention. Il rebaissa sa manche.

« Est_-_ce que cela suffira ? » demanda_-_t_-_il. Il aurait voulu parler avec détachement. C'était trop difficile. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise qu'il ne mourrait pas, qu'il avait réussi à le sauver. Lui qui s'était reproché de l'avoir abandonné, à l'annonce de son décès, la première fois… Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir été une nouvelle fois impuissant. Et Regulus n'était_-_il pas là à cause de lui ?

_Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Regulus… ?! Vois ce que ça t'a apporté…_

La guérisseuse s'affaira autour de son frère un moment, concentrée. Le cœur de Sirius s'était mis à battre vraiment plus vite, dans l'attente de son verdict. « Si cela ne marche pas, il est condamné, c'est cela… ? » murmura_-_t_-_il.

La jeune femme se redressa et lui sourit. Un poids immense quitta aussitôt les épaules de Sirius.

« Il va mieux, lui dit_-_elle, visiblement soulagée, elle_-_aussi. Il semble bien réagir… »

Sirius se retint à grand_-_peine de l'embrasser. A la place, il soupira longuement et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. « Est_-_ce que… Serait_-_il possible… que vous me fassiez parvenir de ses nouvelles ? demanda_-_t_-_il, hésitant. Me dire s'il va vraiment mieux… ?  
_-_ Je viendrais moi_-_même vous porter de ses nouvelles s'il le faut, M. Black. Merci…  
_-_ Merci à vous, Miss… »  
__


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous mes fidèles reviewers ! K, si tu te décides à me laisser une adresse, je pourrais enfin te répondre !!  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 19 :

Regulus reprenait doucement conscience.

Il se sentait affreusement mal. Le sang martelait furieusement à ses tempes et lui emplissait la bouche d'une horrible saveur métallique. Il essaya de bouger, en vain. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. La panique l'envahit et il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Où était_-_il ? Que s'était_-_il passé ?

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de se redresser. Une nausée le saisit, alors que son estomac se crispait douloureusement. Une faible plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées. Sa tête lui tourna et il dut lutter pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

Que lui avait_-_on fait, pour qu'il aille si mal ?!

« Eh bien, eh bien ! fit une voix grave, sur sa droite. Tu te réveilles enfin, p'tit gars ?! Oulà, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort ! »

Regulus savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix, sans pourvoir mettre de visage dessus. Il battit des paupières et essaya de parler, mais ne put produire qu'un gémissement à peine audible.

« Tu as vraiment failli y rester ! commentait l'homme, au pied de son lit, maintenant. Mais Miss Fudge t'a sauvé la vie ! Elle et ce type, qui faisait peur à tout le monde… »

Regulus le reconnut finalement. C'était ce prisonnier, qui secondait Isabelle à la morgue. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Et de quoi parlait_-_il, au juste ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête bouillonnait. C'était affreusement douloureux.

« Tu es resté inconscient tellement longtemps ! reprit le visiteur. Miss Fudge était vraiment inquiète pour toi ! Et ce type, là, qui t'a donné de son sang… J'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une syncope, en te voyant ! C'est ton frangin ? »

Une nouvelle vague de panique submergea Regulus. Cet homme parlait_-_il vraiment de Sirius, savait_-_il vraiment qu'il était son frère ? Sirius était_-_il là ?!

Au prix d'un violent effort sur lui_-_même, il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Miss Fudge, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Non, Zacharius, dit_-_elle. Cet homme n'était pas son frère. Juste un cousin éloigné. »

Zacharius se gratta la tête, l'air dubitatif. « Pourtant, ils se ressemblent tellement, tous les deux !  
_-_ Et moi, telle que vous me voyez, je suis la copie conforme de ma Grand_-_tante Zerbina ! Je vous avais demandé de nettoyer la salle d'opération, Zacharius… M. Fox a grand besoin de repos…  
_-_ J'y vais, Miss Fudge… »

Le détenu prit son seau et son balai_-_brosse, et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond. Regulus reposa sa tête trop lourde sur l'oreiller, soulagé et infiniment reconnaissant. La jeune femme avait peut_-_être éventé son secret, mais elle le protègerait. Il en était persuadé.

Isabelle s'assit sur le lit près de lui. « Comment vous sentez_-_vous ?  
_-_ M…ma…l… » De nouveau, un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche. La guérisseuse se pencha vers lui, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude et l'examina un long moment. « Vous avez failli mourir, M. Fox. Mais maintenant que vous avez repris conscience, je pense que vous êtes sorti d'affaire. Il vous faudra un peu de temps pour vous remettre, par contre. »

Regulus ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication, pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Et il se sentait assez en sécurité pour le faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle choqua presque Doherty, en lui annonçant, ce matin_-_là, qu'elle n'attendrait pas dans la pièce du bas qu'il lui amène les éventuels malades, mais qu'elle monterait plutôt elle_-_même à l'étage.

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas, Miss Fudge ! s'exclama le gardien, les joues très rouges.  
_-_ Ce que j'ai vu hier m'a profondément choquée, chef Doherty, insista_-_t_-_elle. L'état de ces prisonniers est lamentable, il est évident qu'ils ont tous besoin de soins !  
_-_ C'est contre la politique du ministère ! répartit l'homme, furieux. Ces hommes ont mérité leur internement en Haute Détention ! Vous voulez leur donner des soins, les couver comme des bébés ?! Pourquoi ne proposez_-_vous pas carrément de nous défaire des Détraqueurs ?!  
_-_ Mais c'est une excellente idée, cela, répondit Isabelle, les bras croisés avec détermination. Quand mon père sera élu ministre de la Magie, je lui en toucherai deux mots… » Doherty manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.

« Mais en attendant, poursuivit Isabelle, se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au premier, je vais faire ma ronde par moi_-_même… Et je ne comprends pas ce qui vous dérange tant là_-_dedans, chef. Mon prédécesseur le faisait bien, lui !  
_-_ C'était un homme ! »

Isabelle jugea préférable de ne pas relever.

Au fond, peut_-_être n'aurait_-_elle pas pris cette décision, si elle n'avait pas promis à Black de lui donner des nouvelles de son frère – elle était persuadée, maintenant, qu'elle avait deviné juste, que Fox et Black étaient bien frères. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Son sens moral se révoltait contre le traitement que subissaient ces hommes. Elle avait choisi le métier de guérisseuse pour atténuer la souffrance des autres, elle ne pouvait rester aveugle devant leur détresse. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne les sauverait pas. Les Détraqueurs auraient raison même des plus endurcis. Même de Black, très certainement, malgré son étonnante force de caractère.

Mais elle était là pour soigner les malades. Elle entendait bien le faire de la meilleure façon possible.

Elle passa rapidement en revue les détenus du premier étage. Comme lui avait fait remarqué Black la veille, ils souffraient tous de carences alimentaires avérées. Certains étaient si maigres, que leurs poignets et leurs chevilles n'étaient pas plus épais que les siens. Elle releva plusieurs pathologies mineures, imputables à l'humidité et à l'absence de salubrité. Mais tous montraient des signes cliniques de démence.

Tous, sauf un. Floyd.

Ademius Floyd était assis au fond de sa cellule, un air particulièrement mauvais sur le visage. Il portait encore quelques traces du traitement que Fox lui avait infligé, mais il s'était globalement bien remis. En le voyant ainsi, Isabelle sentit une bouffée de colère lui chauffer les joues.

Cet homme avait failli tuer Fox, de la plus horrible manière qui soit.

« Ademius Floyd… dit_-_elle, s'approchant de la cellule. Je vois que vous vous portez plutôt mieux que la dernière fois !  
_-_ Y'a de ça, toubib ! riposta Floyd, un sourire désagréable sur les lèvres.  
_-_ Sans doute cela a_-_t_-_il à voir avec votre petite vengeance ? Dans ce cas, vous serez déçu d'apprendre que Finnigan Fox n'a pas décédé dans d'atroces souffrances, comme vous vous y attendiez… »

Floyd perdit brusquement son sourire. Isabelle en ressentit malgré elle une intense satisfaction.

« Vous mentez ! cracha le détenu, blême de rage.  
_-_ Fox a bien failli y passer, intervint Doherty. Mais Miss Fudge l'a sauvé. Tu as manqué ton coup, Floyd. »

Alors que Floyd se perdait en vociférations particulièrement grossières, Isabelle reprit son chemin vers l'escalier menant au second. Une part obscure d'elle_-_même se réjouissait profondément de la déception du prisonnier. Elle savait que c'était paradoxal : n'avait_-_elle pas ressenti de la pitié, pour ce même homme, lorsqu'elle s'était efforcée de le soigner ? N'avait_-_elle pas dit à Doherty, en entrant en Haute Sécurité, qu'aucun homme ne méritait d'être enfermé ici, abandonné aux Détraqueurs ? Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à plaindre Floyd.

Parce qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Fox ?

Elle rougit malgré elle. Bien sûr, que c'était pour cela. Son cœur se serrait encore dans sa poitrine, au simple souvenir de la souffrance de Finnigan. 

Affronter la folie du second étage ne lui fut pas plus facile que la veille. Il y avait là tant d'hommes qui requérraient des soins… ! Elle s'arrêta devant la cellule de Rabastan Lestrange. Celui_-_ci avait fini par s'arracher la plupart des ongles et léchait ses doigts ensanglantés d'un air totalement absent.

« Chef Doherty, veuillez faire descendre ce détenu dans la salle d'examen, s'il vous plait. Je vais nettoyer tout ça, avant que ça ne s'infecte. »

En bougonnant, le gardien obtempéra. Il ouvrit la cellule de Lestrange, l'immobilisa d'un coup de baguette, et le fit léviter jusque dans le couloir.

« Descendez, je vous rejoins tout de suite, l'enjoignit Isabelle, lui faisant signe de s'écarter.  
_-_ En vous laissant seule ?  
_-_ Que voulez_-_vous qu'il m'arrive ! Ils sont tous fous, ici ! Je finis de jeter un œil aux détenus du couloir et je redescends. Allez… »

L'air profondément réprobateur, Doherty fit ce qui lui était demandé. Isabelle se dirigea aussitôt vers la cellule de Black.

Celui_-_ci était assis en tailleur, sur le sol, les traits creusés par la fatigue, et par ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Dites_-_moi qu'il va bien, dit_-_il aussitôt, de sa voix trop rauque.  
_-_ Oui, il va bien, répondit_-_elle aussitôt. Il a repris connaissance tout à l'heure. Il est encore très faible, mais il se remettra. Grâce à vous.  
_-_ Non, Miss, grâce à _vous_. »

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Black s'appuya contre les barreaux, subitement si près d'elle qu'elle recula d'instinct.

« Vous avez fait preuve de courage, en montant jusqu'ici pour venir me chercher… insista Sirius. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire !  
_-_ Il serait mort, autrement… »

Black esquissa un sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui métamorphosa son visage, adoucit ses traits. Isabelle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il pouvait être _séduisant_. Troublée, elle se détourna une nouvelle fois.

« Et qui vous l'aurait reproché ? remarqua_-_t_-_il. La vie des détenus ne vaut rien, ici. Sans vous, il serait mort. Et… » Il sembla hésiter à poursuivre, jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Et il sera mort malgré vos efforts, si on découvre qu'il ne s'appelle pas Fox… ajouta_-_t_-_il dans un murmure. Tenez_-_vous suffisamment à lui pour protéger son secret ? »

Lentement, comme hypnotisée par les yeux gris qui la fixaient, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus se réveilla en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il se redressa sur son lit tant bien que mal, les membres lourds, et embrassa la pièce du regard, à la recherche de son frère. Il était persuadé que Sirius était en danger.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et que Sirius était vraisemblablement dans sa cellule de Haute Sécurité. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de son malaise.

Il entraperçut Isabelle, par la porte entrouverte de son bureau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler. Une nouvelle fois, il ne parvint à émettre qu'une légère plainte. Ce fut suffisant, cependant, pour que la jeune femme lève la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle quitta son bureau aussitôt pour le rejoindre.

« Monsieur Fox, dit_-_elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Allez_-_vous mieux ?  
_-_ Mon… frère… murmura_-_t_-_il, grimaçant de dégoût, en constatant que la saveur désagréable du sang lui emplissait encore la bouche.  
_-_ Votre frère ? Vous parlez de Sirius Black ? »

Regulus tressaillit, en réalisant ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Mais Isabelle s'assit sur la chaise près de lui et posa une main apaisante sur la sienne. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, lui assura_-_t_-_elle à voix basse. Personne n'est au courant de votre lien de parenté. »

Regulus soupira et reposa sa tête douloureuse sur l'oreiller. Il voulait si fort faire confiance à la jeune femme qu'il allait se contenter de sa parole. Ne lui devait_-_il pas la vie ?

Il se souvint brusquement de la scène, à la cantine, de la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait traversé, lorsqu'il avait mangé cette fichue pomme…

« Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant d'articuler du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
_-_ Floyd a réussi à se procurer une potion mortelle et s'est débrouillé pour vous la faire avaler. Vous avez été pris de convulsions, à la cantine, et vous avez fait une hémorragie.   
_-_ Je ne suis pas mort…  
_-_ J'ai dû vous faire une transfusion sanguine. Je voulais qu'on vous envoie à Sainte Mangouste, mais le directeur ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, après l'évasion de Floyd… Heureusement que j'avais votre frère sous la main… »

Regulus avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Un moment, il crut même qu'il avait mal compris. Avait_-_elle vraiment parlé de Sirius ?

« Je lui ai demandé la permission de lui prélever un peu de sang, pour vous sauver, poursuivit Isabelle, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Il a accepté.  
_-_ Sirius était là… ? » murmura_-_t_-_il, abasourdi. Isabelle acquiesça en souriant.

Regulus se sentit profondément dépité. Son frère avait été là, près de lui, et il ne l'avait même pas vu ! Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

« Il était très inquiet pour vous, vous savez ? » poursuivit Isabelle d'une voix douce.

Au lieu de le réjouir, cette nouvelle lui broya un peu plus le cœur. Sirius, se faire du soucis pour lui ? C'était bien la dernière chose dont son frère avait besoin, dans sa position !

Ses sentiments durent se lire sur son visage, car Isabelle parut brusquement ennuyée. « Finnigan… Je suis allée en personne rassurer votre frère, ce matin. Il sait que vous êtes hors de danger… » Regulus hocha vaguement de la tête. Rassuré, Sirius ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi faible, comment pourrait_-_il garder l'espoir qu'il le sortirait de sa cellule un jour ?

Regulus frissonna. Sortir Sirius de prison ? Mais il se sentait si mal, si faible… Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre s'évader d'Azkaban ? Il y avait encore tant à faire, tant d'obstacles à surmonter…

Il ne s'en sentait plus la force. C'était fini.

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, et oublier tout ce gâchis.

La main de la jeune femme, sur la sienne, se fit doucement caressante. « Voulez-vous le voir ? demanda-t-elle. Je peux peut-être m'arranger pour le faire venir ici… ? »

Regulus hésita. Bien sûr, il voulait voir son frère. Mais supporterait-il de voir sa déception, quand il comprendrait que tout était fini ?

« Personne ne soupçonnera quoi que ce soit, continuait Isabelle. Je dirai que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle transfusion… Alors ? Le voulez-vous ? »

Non, Regulus ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas avouer sa défaite à Sirius. Lui avouer qu'il avait perdu le moyen de le faire sortir de sa cellule. Lui avouer qu'il ne se sentait même plus la force de tenir debout. Qu'il avait perdu la volonté de continuer. Parce que Sirius le traiterait de lâche, une nouvelle fois.

« Finnigan ?  
- D'accord… »

Il assumerait sa faiblesse. Il devait bien cela à Sirius.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, ma vieille_, se morigéna Isabelle, alors qu'elle attendait la réponse de Jorkins.

Sitôt sa proposition faite à Fox, elle s'était rendue dans le bureau du directeur pour lui faire part de sa requête. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, toute la témérité de son projet lui apparut. _Faire transférer Black une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie_ ! Et pour quelle raison ? Pour remonter le moral de Fox !

Il n'y avait aucune raison médicale valable à ce transfert. Seule sa volonté de plaire au jeune homme motivait sa demande.

Isabelle eut grand peine à ne pas rougir. Il était hors de question que Jorkins devine ses réelles motivations. Et puis, dans l'absolu, elle pouvait toujours arguer qu'il était nécessaire, pour Fox, de conserver le moral pour guérir, et que cela passait nécessairement par une entrevue avec son frère !

« Vous avez vraiment besoin de Black ? demanda Jorkins, se frottant les tempes d'un air ennuyé.  
_-_ Finnigan Fox réagit bien à la première transfusion, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang… Je préfèrerais renouveler l'opération, afin d'être sûre…  
_-_ Le chef Doherty est venu me voir, ce midi… Il m'a dit que vous aviez tenu à faire une tournée dans les étages du quartier de Haute Sécurité… »

Isabelle se tendit légèrement. Il était évident que Doherty allait rapporter cela au directeur, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. « C'est exact…  
_-_ Vous n'en aviez jamais trouvé l'utilité, jusqu'à présent…  
_-_ C'est juste que je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point ces prisonniers avaient besoin de soins, répliqua Isabelle. Ils sont tous dans un état… Rabastan Lestrange avait les doigts en sang, je l'ai soigné. Mais il y en a tant d'autre, qui auraient besoin de mon intervention… Tous, en fait…  
_-_ Sauf Black.  
_-_ Et Bellatrix Lestrange, dans le quartier des femmes, compléta Isabelle, désireuse de s'éloigner du sujet _Black_. Elle semble remarquablement résistante. »

Jorkins se leva de son bureau et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. De là, il apercevait la porte du quartier de Haute Sécurité. « Les Black… Ils semblent se complaire dans la noirceur…  
_-_ Pardon ? demanda Isabelle, sans comprendre.  
_-_ Bellatrix Lestrange est une Black, vous l'ignoriez ? La cousine de Sirius…  
_-_ Je ne savais pas. »

C'était vrai. Isabelle avait quitté l'Angleterre l'année de ses cinq ans, et n'y était revenue qu'à la fin des procès contre les Mangemorts. Elle ne connaissait rien aux alliances des familles sang_-_pur.

« Croupton se serait fait un vrai plaisir, d'arrêter toute la famille Black ! Mais Narcissa Black, la sœur de Bellatrix, a bénéficié de l'influence de son mari, Lucius Malefoy. Quant à Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, le décès de son époux a fini de la rendre folle… Il est étrangement parlant, que les deux prisonniers assez forts pour supporter l'incarcération en Haute Sécurité, appartiennent à la même famille. Une famille fort favorable à la Magie Noire, à ce que l'on dit… »

Isabelle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Sirius Black. Le sourire du jeune homme était si lumineux… Il ressemblait si peu aux autres prisonniers…

Elle frissonna. N'était_-_elle pas en train de compatir au sort de Black ? Ne s'était_-_elle pas laissée prendre à ce charme contre lequel son propre père l'avait mise en garde ?

« Isabelle… J'espère que vous avez compris à quel point Sirius Black peut être dangereux… ? Côtoyer cet homme n'est jamais anodin…  
- Oui, je sais, monsieur le directeur…  
- Bien… Si vous êtes si sûre que cela est nécessaire, conclut Jorkins, je vais ordonner le transfert de Black jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mais c'est la dernière fois, Miss Fudge. »

Elle remercia le directeur d'un hochement de tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus n'osa pas regarder vers la porte tout de suite, lorsque celle_-_ci s'ouvrit. Il avait tellement peur de voir du reproche, dans le regard de Sirius. Ou pire, de la condescendance.

« Asseyez_-_vous, M. Black, dit la voix d'Isabelle. Je vais installer la perfusion. »

Sirius s'assit sur le lit à côté du sien. Regulus finit par se contraindre à le regarder. Il eut comme un coup au cœur. Il ne ressemblait plus au prisonnier hirsute et sale qu'il avait vu dans sa cellule. Ce Sirius_-_là était si semblable à celui de ses souvenirs qu'il en fut profondément ému.

Sirius, quant à lui, l'ignora complètement. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur son bras, et sur le tuyau empli de son sang qui s'en échappait.

Regulus se sentit malgré lui au bord des larmes. Finalement, qu'il l'ignore ainsi était pire que tout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Isabelle quitter la pièce d'opérations, entraînant à sa suite Doherty et l'infirmier Andrew.

Ils étaient seuls, maintenant.

Alors que Regulus le réalisait, Sirius se leva brusquement du lit près du sien, s'assit près de lui et l'attira fermement contre lui. « Tu m'as fait tellement peur, espèce d'idiot ! gronda_-_t_-_il. Tu sais que tu as vraiment failli y passer, ce coup_-_ci ?! »

Il y avait beaucoup plus de tendresse que de reproche, dans sa voix. Les dernières défenses de Regulus cédèrent brusquement et il laissa échapper quelques larmes, contre la poitrine de son grand frère. « Je suis désolé… murmura_-_t_-_il, à bout de nerfs.  
_-_ Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas… Tu es tiré d'affaire, maintenant…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas, Sirius… Je ne sais pas comment faire, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi… »

Sirius s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais Regulus ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard. Il secoua doucement la tête et s'enfouit un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais… soupira Sirius. L'important, pour le moment, c'est que tu ailles mieux.  
_-_ Tu ne comprends pas ! hoqueta Regulus, ravalant sa peine tant bien que mal. Je ne peux plus te faire sortir de ta cellule… C'est fichu ! »

Un moment, Sirius garda le silence. Regulus renifla. Il ne savait pas comment Sirius allait réagir, mais il se promettait bien d'être courageux.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu avais prévu, Regulus ? demanda Sirius à voix si basse qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.  
_-_ Pour s'enfuir, il faut d'abord te faire quitter le quartier de Haute Sécurité… La nuit de notre évasion, il faut que tu sois dehors… J'avais une potion pour distendre tes barreaux, je ne l'ai plus…  
_-_ Et ce n'est que ça, qui te coince ?  
_-_ Oui… »

Regulus se força à regarder Sirius. Celui_-_ci semblait songeur, mais ni déçu, ni abattu.

« Et si je te dis que mes barreaux ne seront pas un obstacle ? »

Le cœur de Regulus manqua quelques battements. Sirius lui adressa un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureux.

Subitement, Regulus reprit courage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la deuxième partie ! Regulus va pouvoir attaquer les dernières phases de son plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Mondingus avait très peu dormi. De fort mauvaise humeur, et très inquiet, il avait demandé à plusieurs gardiens des nouvelles de Fox. Aucun n'avait été en mesure de lui répondre. Seul Doherty l'aurait pu, apparemment, mais il était occupé ailleurs.

Mondingus en était réduit à pester seul contre son impuissance.

Comment cela avait_-_il pu arriver? Finnigan n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans une pareille situation.

Les gardiens avaient mené leur enquête à peine Finnigan transporté à l'infirmerie. Au moins Jorkins avait_-_il réagi rapidement. De ce que Mondingus avait pu entendre, Cole était réellement innocent, sur ce coup_-_là. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, Mondingus aurait été capable de monnayer avec Darius la revanche appropriée.

Mais non. Il fallait chercher le responsable ailleurs. Le nom de Johnson circulait, sans que Mondingus comprenne au juste pourquoi. Pourquoi ce type en aurait_-_il eu après Finnigan? Et surtout, comment s'y était_-_il pris?

Il y avait bien ce type, cet Auror, qui avait visité la prison la veille, moins de deux heures après l'agression de Finnigan. Mondingus avait craint un moment que les projets de son ami aient été éventés. Mais l'Auror s'était contenté d'interroger Johnson, qui avait passé de longues heures dans le bureau des gardiens.

La prison entière semblait en ébullition. La tension des matons était palpable, et on les sentait soumis à une pression énorme, de la part de la direction. On parlait d'une mise à pied de Kensington, sans que Mondingus sache vraiment pourquoi. Et les détenus, sensibles à cette atmosphère explosive, n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le réfectoire, fermé depuis la veille, fut rouvert pour le dîner, mais l'encadrement avait été renforcé: il y avait maintenant deux fois plus de gardiens pour surveiller les prisonniers.

Pourtant, pas un d'eux ne put répondre aux questions de Mondingus. Ils l'envoyèrent s'asseoir à une table avec son plateau. Mondingus se sentait prêt à exploser. Et s'il provoquait une bagarre, là, dans le réfectoire, uniquement pour embarrasser un peu plus tous ces types qui le prenaient de haut?

«Tu veux des nouvelles du p'tit gars?» demanda une voix près de lui. Mondingus sursauta, tiré de ses idées de révolte. C'était Zacharius, le doyen de la prison. Il s'assit sur le banc près de lui, sans attendre sa réponse. «Personne ne semble savoir comment il va… grommela Mondingus, le nez dans son verre d'eau.  
_-_ C'est ton ami?  
_-_ Nous sommes dans la même cellule.  
_-_ Et c'est ton ami? Insista Zacharius. Pourquoi te soucier de son sort, si ce n'est pas le cas? A moins que tu sois responsable de son état…  
_-_ Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas moi! protesta Mondingus.  
_-_ Je sais, c'est Johnson. Il l'a avoué à Doherty.  
_-_ Comment tu sais ça, l'Ancien?  
_-_ J'ai entendu Jorkins en parler à cet Auror, là, le type qui est venu à la prison deux fois…»

Zacharius attaqua sa cuisse de poulet avec entrain. Mondingus le regarda, un peu perplexe. Il était donc vrai que Zacharius jouissait de bien plus de prérogatives que les autres détenus! Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait beaucoup de vantardises, dans les allégations du vieil homme. Pourtant, s'il disait vrai, il devait en savoir bien plus qu'aucun des autres détenus.

«Tu sais comment va Finnigan? demanda_-_t_-_il, pris d'espoir.  
_-_ Ouais… Mieux. Il s'est réveillé ce matin. Miss Fudge semble penser qu'il va s'en tirer.»

Brusquement soulagé, Mondingus prit subitement conscience qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, et se mit à dévorer son propre morceau de poulet. Finnigan, hors de danger? Il n'en avait pas espérer autant.

«Il est entre de bonnes mains, en tous cas, continuait Zacharius. Miss Fudge prend grand soin de lui. Elle est même allée en Haute Sécurité, pour trouver de quoi le sauver.  
_-_ Hein?  
_-_ Oui, elle a fait venir un type de là_-_bas… Un de ceux condamnés à perpétuité… Apparemment, il lui fallait son sang à lui pour soigner le p'tit gars. Le type a été très correct, il s'est tenu comme il faut… Doherty était furieux, lui. Il n'aime pas avoir à faire avec les Mangemorts. En tous cas, ça a l'air d'avoir marché. Mais bon, ne t'attends pas à voir revenir ton pote avant deux_-_trois jours, hein? Il est plutôt faiblard, encore.»

Mondingus ne releva pas. Ainsi, la guérisseuse était allée chercher un détenu en Haute Sécurité pour sauver Fox? Ce ne pouvait être que Black. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait être au courant pour leur lien de parenté.

Saurait_-_elle tenir sa langue? Mondingus l'espérait.

«Je crois que Miss Fudge a demandé à ce que le type revienne lui donner de son sang cet après_-_midi…  
_-_ Et Jorkins accepte ça?  
_-_ Je crois qu'elle le fait craquer… Elle est mignonne, cette gamine! Et puis, il a été sage, ce type, la première fois… M'a pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre…  
_-_ Un Mangemort? remarqua Mondingus.  
_-_ Pattenrond l'aime bien. Tu l'aurais vu!  
_-_ Qui?!  
_-_ Le chat!   
_-_ Celui qui traîne à l'infirmerie?   
_-_ Ouais… Il s'appelle Pattenrond. Il est entré dans l'infirmerie, hier soir… Il y avait tellement de monde, avec tous ces matons partout, qu'ils ont laissé la porte ouverte. Et Pattenrond est entré, et a filé tout droit vers ce type pour se frotter à ses jambes! Comme si c'était un vieux pote à lui! Des fois, je me dis…  
_-_ Quoi?  
_-_ Que Pattenrond ne fait pas _que_ se promener dans l'infirmerie… Je crois qu'il va chasser les rats dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité… C'est si dégueu, là_-_bas… C'est pas la vermine qui manque…»

Mondingus essaya d'imaginer un chat se promenant dans les couloirs au milieu des Détraqueurs.

«Et les Détraqueurs? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il s'en fout, c'est un chat! Quelle prise les Détraqueurs peuvent avoir sur lui, je te demande?! Mais j'ai eu l'impression que Pattenrond connaissait ce type. Et qu'il l'aimait bien. Parce que Pattenrond se laisse pas approcher par n'importe qui. Il aime pas Doherty, par exemple. Et il s'est jamais approché de Floyd, quand il était à l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Quand il _était _?! releva Mondingus, surpris. Il n'y est plus?  
_-_ Depuis le début de la semaine. On l'a transféré à Sainte Mangouste, parce qu'il avait les parties dans un état si épouvantable que Miss Fudge arrivait pas à le soigner.  
_-_ Floyd n'est plus à Azkaban?!  
_-_ Euh… Je crois que si, il est revenu… J'ai entendu Doherty en parler…  
_-_ Il n'est pas dans sa cellule.  
_-_ Il est en Haute Sécurité, maintenant. Enfin, je crois…»

Mondingus laissa retomber la fourchette. Les pièces éparses du puzzle se remettaient en place, il comprenait presque ce qui s'était joué, ces derniers jours.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle s'attarda un instant au chevet de Fox. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Il était toujours très pâle, et le serait sans doute pour quelques jours encore, mais il semblait moins faible. Moins abattu, aussi.

Faire venir Black du quartier de Haute Sécurité pour qu'ils se rencontrent avait été très profitable, médicalement parlant. Même si elle avait eu du mal à éloigner Doherty et Andrew suffisamment de temps pour que les deux frères puissent vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre, le peu qu'ils avaient partagé semblait avoir donner à Fox un regain d'énergie appréciable. Quand Black était reparti, il n'avait plus cet air profondément abattu qui lui avait fait craindre pour lui.

Elle avait parfaitement senti le désespoir du jeune homme, même si elle ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il était à ce point affecté. Que Sirius Black ait été capable de lui redonner un peu le moral ne pouvait que l'aider à guérir plus vite.

Black. Elle avait tant entendu, à son propos, et c'était si contradictoire avec l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord été effrayée par son aplomb, par la force qui émanait de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû résister aussi bien aux Détraqueurs. Elle avait d'abord pensé que seul un individu dépourvu d'âme était capable de passer outre la souffrance morale générée par ces créatures.

Mais il y avait ce regard, posé sur son frère.

_Même les monstres sont capables de compassion, pour les leurs…Que Black s'inquiète pour son frère ne veut rien dire…_

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle prit son sac et sa cape. Fox passerait sa seconde nuit à l'infirmerie. Si elle était restée à Azkaban la veille, inquiète pour sa vie, elle le savait hors de danger, maintenant. Il était inutile qu'elle reste ici, à tourner en rond. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans son lit. Andrew resterait, de toute façon. Et la pièce d'opération, convertie en chambre, avait été bardée de sorts. Fox n'avait aucune possibilité de sortir de là.

Après un dernier regard au jeune homme, elle quitta l'infirmerie, passa la cour, traversa le quartier de détention, par les couloirs de service, puis le hall d'accueil.

Le bac attendait le personnel de la prison, arrimé au ponton. Le passeur l'aida obligeamment à monter, et elle prit place sur l'un des bancs de bois, à côté du cuisinier qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle lui rendit brièvement son sourire et se détourna. Elle n'avait pas envie de ses avances. Si, la plupart du temps, elle s'accommodait des tentatives assez piètres de tous ces hommes pour qu'elle les remarque, ce soir, elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'ils l'ignorent.

Elle était fatiguée. Epuisée. Physiquement, bien sûr, elle avait à peine dormi, la nuit précédente, installée sur sa chaise de bureau métamorphosée en lit d'appoint. Mais c'était surtout moralement, qu'elle était à plat.

Elle avait eu tellement peur, de voir Finnigan mourir…

Il était heureux qu'elle ait fait le lien entre Black et lui.

Black et Fox étaient frères.

Elle fronça les sourcils. D'accord, ils étaient frères. Mais qui était Fox? Etait_-_il Regulus Black, ou un autre frère, occulte, celui_-_là?

_Regulus Black est mort, victime des Mangemorts, ça a tellement démonté son père qu'il en est mort_. Ce que son père lui avait dit ne l'aidait pas à comprendre qui était son patient.

Fox était_-_il Regulus? Fox était_-_il un Mangemort repenti condamné à mort? Et si oui, pourquoi était_-_il là, bien vivant, à Azkaban?

Finnigan, un Mangemort… Cette idée la troublait. Si tel était le cas, si Fox était vraiment Regulus, le fait qu'il ait retourné sa veste ne changeait rien à l'amertume qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait beau penser que tout le monde pouvait commettre des erreurs, et que le repentir était toujours possible, les Mangemorts étaient des personnes tellement répugnantes… Comment Fox aurait_-_il pu se fourvoyer dans une idéologie pareille?

La vérité, c'était qu'elle refusait de voir tous les côtés sombres du jeune homme. N'avait_-_elle pas pratiquement pardonné la violence condamnable dont il avait fait preuve, à l'égard de Floyd?

Il était urgent qu'elle reprenne pied avec la réalité. Qu'elle se décide à voir Fox tel qu'il était réellement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lupin faisait les cent pas sur la rive, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Il avait troqué son uniforme de moldu vert contre une robe de sorcier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Lupin n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or, mais sa situation semblait avoir empirée, ses derniers temps…

Rogue le regardait déambuler comme un lion – un loup! – en cage, vaguement méprisant. Il avait gardé de Lupin l'image d'un garçon plutôt mesuré, et peu expansif, surtout en comparaison de ses deux exubérants amis, Black et Potter. Qu'il se montre ainsi, les nerfs à fleur de peau, exaspérait Rogue. Il était déjà bien difficilement supportable d'attendre ici, avec lui, le bac qui les conduirait à la prison…

«Tu me files le tournis, Lupin», lança_-_t_-_il finalement.

Lupin s'arrêta brusquement, lui lança un regard dépourvu de sympathie, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avec brusquerie. «Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu raison de t'écouter…  
_-_ Allons donc! Tu aurais renoncé à l'occasion de voler au secours de ton ami!  
_-_ Tu ne m'as pas donné grand_-_chose pour me prouver que Sirius était vraiment innocent!»

Il avait buté sur le prénom de Black. Sa rancœur devait être bien vive, pour qu'il ait encore tant de réticences…

«Tu peux toujours faire demi_-_tour, Lupin, remarqua Rogue, sarcastique. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu tourneras le dos à ton ami…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes! répliqua Remus avec brusquerie.  
_-_ Tu l'as laissé tombé, tu t'es contenté d'admettre la version officielle, sans chercher plus loin… ce que n'aurait pourtant pas manqué de faire un véritable ami…»

Un instant, Rogue fut persuadé que Lupin allait se jeter sur lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, dans sa poche.

«Qu'est_-_ce que tu connais à l'amitié, Rogue… lâcha Remus, d'un ton morne. Qui n'a jamais voulu prendre de risques pour toi? Tu ne sais rien, de l'amitié, tu ne sais pas ce que ça suppose, ni ce que ça fait, de se sentir trahi par ceux qu'on aime…»

Ce fut au tour de Rogue, de se crisper. 

Non, il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours été solitaire. Il n'avait jamais compté sur personne d'autre que sur lui_-_même, et n'avait jamais rien donné à personne…

Un coin de son esprit tenta de lui imposer l'image de Regulus, mais il bloqua aussitôt toute idée se rapportant au jeune homme. Il _n'était pas_ l'ami de Regulus. Il ne le serait jamais. Il ne faisait que concourir à un intérêt commun.

Le bac finit par arriver. Lupin prit place sur un banc, et Rogue se résolut à s'asseoir en face de lui. C'était toujours plus acceptable que de prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas avoir ne serait_-_ce qu'à toucher cet hybride…

«Et maintenant?  
_-_ On va naviguer jusqu'à l'île. Un voyage très déplaisant, je te préviens. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen magique pour aborder Azkaban. Même par Portoloin. Ensuite, on va passer une série de contrôles, te prendre ta baguette, et on va être conduits dans la salle des rendez_-_vous.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas de baguette…»

Rogue le regarda avec surprise. Lupin soutint son regard, un rien de lassitude sur le visage.

«Pas de baguette… Et pourquoi?  
_-_ Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Chez les Moldus, à quoi cela me servirait_-_il? Je suis jardinier. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette.  
_-_ Jardinier?  
_-_ Mes cours de botanique me sont finalement utiles…»

Rogue ne releva pas. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il y avait quelque_-_chose de _cassé_ chez Lupin.

Il espéra sincèrement que Regulus n'attendait pas trop de lui. Parce que Lupin ne lui semblait pas susceptible de lui apporter une grande aide.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La traversée fut épouvantable. Au moins Remus eut_-_il la consolation de ne plus entendre Rogue. Celui_-_ci semblait lutter autant que lui_-_même contre la nausée. Il était particulièrement sensible à l'odeur de moisi qui montait du fond de la barque. Et la masse froide et mouvante de l'océan autour de lui le glaçait jusqu'à l'os.

Il avait beaucoup hésité, avant de venir jusqu'au point d'embarquement pour Azkaban. La visite de Rogue a son domicile, toutes ses allégations, l'avaient plongé dans le plus grand désarroi. Sirius innocent? Et Regulus, vivant, se démenant pour le faire évader?

Il y avait tant de choses qui clochaient… D'abord, il voyait mal Regulus se mouiller pour son frère. Ne s'étaient_-_ils pas opposés sur tout, sur leur famille, sur leur idéologie? Regulus était un Mangemort. Qu'il ait fini par déplaire à Voldemort ne voulait rien dire. Voldemort était du genre à éliminer ceux qui lui déplaisaient, même parmi ses propres partisans. Cela ne signifiait pas que Regulus avait fait amende honorable.

Et puis, Sirius innocent… Il voulait le croire, évidemment. La trahison de Sirius lui avait laissé une blessure béante, que les mois n'avaient pas comblée. Mais cela signifiait que le coupable était ailleurs, et Remus ne pouvait penser qu'à Peter.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit Peter.

Lassé de tourner en rond avec ses incertitudes, il avait finalement opté pour l'action, et avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à l'embarquement pour Azkaban, où il avait retrouvé Rogue.

«Ne me vomis pas dessus, Lupin! lâcha Rogue, menaçant. Ou je te jette par dessus_-_bord!» 

Le propre visage de Rogue si verdâtre lui fut suffisamment agréable pour qu'il ne se donne pas la peine de l'envoyer balader.

Ils finirent par accoster. Ils descendirent du bac, derrière le seul autre sorcier à avoir fait la traverser jusqu'à l'île, ce samedi_-_là. Ils furent accueillis par deux gardiens qui les sondèrent. Lupin trouva l'opération particulièrement désagréable. Il avait presque oublié le flux si particulier de la magie, la façon dont il vous enveloppait. L'air, ici, en était saturé.

Il suivit Rogue jusqu'au bâtiment sombre, au bout du chemin empierré. 

Après un nouvel examen, ils annoncèrent le nom du prisonnier qu'ils souhaitaient rencontrer. Et Remus vit aussitôt que quelque_-_chose clochait. Le gardien qui faisait office de réceptionniste semblait vaguement ennuyé, tout à coup.

«Quoi? lâcha Rogue, avec son amabilité coutumière.  
_-_ Il y a un soucis, avoua l'employé.  
_-_ Lequel?» Le ton de Rogue était aussi froid que l'air ambiant. «M. Fox est à l'infirmerie…  
_-_ Pourquoi?  
_-_ Il a été blessé… Si vous voulez bien attendre un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…»

Il les laissa en plan devant son bureau et s'éloigna vers une porte, au fond du hall. Remus et Severus échangèrent un regard. «Ce n'est pas bon signe, hein…? murmura Remus.  
_-_ Je savais que cet idiot allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis! grommela Rogue. Finir en prison quand on est un Mangemort dissident…»

Remus le regarda avec surprise. Etait_-_ce de l'inquiétude, qu'il percevait derrière ses paroles? Rogue se maîtrisait parfaitement, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas: le geste nerveux qui agitait le bout de ses doigts, son cou rentré dans ses épaules, comme pour parer un coup qui ne venait pas, la légère rougeur qui gagnait ses tempes, sans aller jusqu'à ses joues.

«Finnigan Fox est toujours à l'infirmerie, leur indiqua le gardien, revenant vers lui. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
_-_ Que lui est_-_il arrivé?!  
_-_ Une enquête est en cours.  
_-_ Il a été agressé?! Par qui?!  
_-_ Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les altercations entre détenus sont monnaie courante, et que bien heureusement, elles ne portent généralement pas à conséquences…  
_-_ Pas à conséquences?! s'exclama Rogue, perdant un peu de son sang_-_froid. Finir à l'infirmerie, vous considérez cela comme anodin?!  
_-_ Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… Surtout que l'alerte a été chaude, ce coup_-_ci, mais tout va bien, maintenant… M. Fox se repose… Sans doute pourrez_-_vous le voir la semaine prochaine.  
_-_ Pas avant?!  
_-_ Vous pouvez lui écrire, il pourra vous répondre… Mais nous ne transférons pas de détenus de l'infirmerie jusqu'à la salle de rendez_-_vous. S'il est là_-_bas, c'est qu'il n'est pas en état de se déplacer, sinon, il aurait déjà réintégré sa cellule…»

Le gardien rougit brusquement en s'apercevant que ce qu'il disait n'était pas pour calmer les visiteurs. Effectivement, Rogue se redressa de toute sa taille, prêt à exiger toutes les explications nécessaires.

Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet pour personne. Se pouvait_-_il qu'il y ait des liens d'amitié entre lui et le frère de Sirius?

«Et vous dites que tout va bien?! s'écria_-_t_-_il, furieux. Il n'est pas capable de tenir debout, mais il va bien!  
_-_ Il est juste un peu faible, il se repose…» répéta le gardien, pâlissant.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit les autres gardiens s'avancer, l'air subitement beaucoup plus menaçants. Il attrapa Rogue par le bras.

«Ça suffit, Severus… Nous le verrons la semaine prochaine.  
_-_ Oui, si personne ne lui fait la peau avant!  
_-_ Cela n'arrivera pas, toutes les mesures sont prises dans l'intérêt des prisonniers!»protesta le gardien.

Le cercle des gardiens s'était un peu plus rapproché. Remus donna une secousse sur le bras de Rogue. «Laisse tomber, on lui écrira! insista_-_t_-_il.   
_-_ Lâche_-_moi! répliqua Rogue, s'apercevant soudain qu'il le _touchait_. Très bien. Mais dites_-_lui que son ami est passé le voir. Et je vous préviens! Si jamais il lui arrive encore quelque_-_chose, je ferai en sorte qu'il vous arrive beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis!»

Rogue suivit Remus hors de la prison, irradiant littéralement la rage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle avait finalement accepté la suggestion de Jorkins et avait pris son après_-_midi.

Elle s'était rendue au chevet de Fox sitôt arrivée, ce matin_-_là. Andrew lui avait assuré que le patient avait passé une bonne nuit, ce que confirmait le visage reposé du jeune homme. Il l'avait remerciée avec une sincérité désarmante et trop de chaleur dans la voix pour qu'elle n'en soit pas troublée.

Elle avait préféré s'enfuir, quitter l'infirmerie, et faire la tournée du quartier de Haute Sécurité. Elle y passa plus d'une heure, à soigner les détenus du premier niveau, Doherty s'opposant formellement à ce qu'elle monte au second. Elle finit par déclarer forfait, son humeur rendue de plus en plus morose par la proximité des Détraqueurs.

Elle avait croisé Jorkins, alors qu'elle revenait vers l'infirmerie. Il l'avait regardée avec quelque inquiétude et lui avait suggéré d'emblée de prendre son après_-_midi. «Vous ne nous serez pas vraiment utile, si vous finissez par être victime d'une dépression…» avait_-_il argué.

Elle avait donc accepté. S'éloigner un peu de Fox et d'Azkaban ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. De plus, elle avait sur elle sa sphère d'urgence, Andrew ou Jorkins pourraient la joindre à tout moment en cas de besoin. 

Le bac devait être au ponton, à attendre de pouvoir ramener les visiteurs du samedi. Jorkins lui avait proposé de rentrer chez elle par réseau de cheminette, mais elle préférait prendre la voie de la mer. Le voyage ne la rebutait pas, au contraire. Elle avait toujours aimé naviguer.

Elle remonta le chemin jusqu'à la mer. Il lui restait presque une demi_-_heure, avant le départ. Pourtant, le bac n'était pas vide. Deux sorciers étaient assis sur les bancs de bois.

Elle monta à son tour dans le bac, aidée par le passeur, et s'assit, étudiant les deux autres passagers du coin de l'œil, curieuse.

Le premier, plutôt grand et maigre, avait un physique plutôt désagréable. Son visage ingrat était rendu plus laid, encore, par la colère évidente qui l'habitait. 

L'autre était tout aussi maigre. Jeune, comme l'autre sorcier, mais comme usé. Un homme qui avait beaucoup trop souffert, trop jeune.

Autant Isabelle se serait défiée du premier sorcier, autant celui_-_ci lui inspirait de la sympathie.

Ils étaient assis face_-_à_-_face, et Isabelle eut la curieuse impression qu'ils étaient venus ensemble, en dépit du dédain manifeste qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était curieux.

«Vous partez déjà, Miss? demanda le passeur, l'air peu concerné par sa propre question.  
_-_ Le directeur m'offre mon après_-_midi, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Je profite de votre passage pour rentrer.  
_-_ Les derniers jours ont été agités. Un peu de repos ne peut pas vous faire de mal.  
_-_ En effet.»

L'un des deux sorciers, celui qui paraissait plus vieux que son âge, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil intrigué, qu'elle intercepta. Elle lui adressa un sourire aimable, qu'il lui rendit, avant de retourner à la contemplation des vagues.

Isabelle se demanda qui cet homme venait voir: un parent? Un ami? Son épouse? Non, il ne portait pas d'alliance. Et pourquoi était_-_il dans le bac, en compagnie de ce sorcier apparemment si désagréable, alors que l'heure des visites n'étaient pas passée?

«Je n'ai qu'un patient, en ce moment, et il va mieux», poursuivit_-_elle, en direction du passeur.

Elle vit les deux sorciers se tourner vers elle d'un mouvement simultané. Elle rougit, embarrassée de se trouver brusquement leur point de mire.

« Vous voulez parler de Finnigan Fox? demanda le sorcier laid.  
_-_ Oui… répondit Isabelle, prise au dépourvu. C'est exactement lui…  
_-_ Nous venions le voir, expliqua le second sorcier. Mais on nous a dit qu'il était souffrant… Va_-_t_-_il réellement mieux, comme on nous l'a assuré?  
_-_ Oui, il va bien… Il sortira vraisemblablement de l'infirmerie demain… Vous êtes de ses amis?»

Ainsi, elle avait eu raison de penser que ces deux hommes étaient venus ensemble. Et elle comprenait mieux la colère du sorcier à l'air revêche.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils se consultaient l'un l'autre sur la meilleure réponse à donner. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi la question était difficile, et cela l'intrigua.

«Disons que c'est l'ami d'un ami… avança le sorcier fatigué sans se mouiller. Nous venions prendre de ses nouvelles… Nous avons été un peu choqués d'apprendre qu'il était à l'infirmerie…  
_-_ Il a pris la défense d'un autre détenu, contre un prisonnier au caractère plutôt instable… Celui_-_ci a cherché à se venger. Il a été puni pour cela, soyez_-_en assurés. Et M. Fox va bien, maintenant.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard, mais ne relevèrent pas. Comme aucun des deux ne semblait désireux de poursuivre la conversation, Isabelle se décida à les ignorer, et se replongea dans ses propres pensées.


	21. Chapter 21

Bienvenue à Nono, qui me fait la gentillesse de poster ma 100ème review ! Et évidemment, merci à vous tous, lecteurs fidèles, qui m'encouragez à poursuivre cette histoire, malgré un emploi du temps de plus en plus chargé !

Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du précédent, avant de revenir au plan d'évasion proprement dit.

Chapitre 21

Le voyage de retour se déroula dans un silence contraint. Isabelle eut l'impression, à plus d'un moment, que le sorcier à l'air fatigué brûlait d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais son compagnon l'en dissuadait d'un unique regard lourd de menaces.

Isabelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui les liait, tous les deux. Elle était certaine, en tous cas, que ce n'était pas de l'amitié.

Et quel lien avaient-ils avec Finnigan Fox ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle les interroge là, devant le passeur et le sorcier qui les avait rejoints avant le départ. Sirius Black lui avait bien fait comprendre le danger qu'il y avait, pour le jeune homme, à laisser filtrer que Fox n'était pas son véritable nom. Elle n'allait pas le compromettre.

De toute façon, il était évident que ces deux hommes ne lui répondraient pas. Sans doute chercheraient-ils, eux-aussi, à protéger l'identité du jeune homme.

Ils accostèrent. Isabelle accepta la main que lui tendait le sorcier fatigué pour l'aider à descendre du bac. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle était sûre qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Mais son compagnon le saisit aussitôt par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, avant de transplaner.

Isabelle resta seule sur la plage, désarçonnée. Ces hommes étaient décidément bien étranges.

Elle rentra chez elle. Après s'être préparé du thé, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré. Elle était fatiguée comme elle l'avait rarement été. Cette semaine avait été très dure, émotionnellement parlant. Il y avait eu d'abord l'évasion de Floyd de Sainte Mangouste, puis l'agression de Fox, la visite à Sirius Black en haute sécurité…

Elle but une gorgée de thé.

Jorkins lui avait accordé son après-midi pour qu'elle se repose, qu'elle se vide la tête, et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à Fox et Black. Pourquoi ces deux hommes l'obsédaient-ils autant ? 

_Parce que Sirius Black n'est pas tel que tu l'imaginais, parce que Fox est tellement mystérieux… Parce qu'il te plait…_

Elle devait bien se l'avouer. Comment pourrait-elle ignorer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues lorsqu'il la regardait ? Qui lui rappelait si fort les débuts de sa relation avec David ?

Elle ne voulait pas penser à David. Elle préférait encore se torturer l'esprit à résoudre l'énigme Fox.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, pensive. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne retrouverait sa tranquillité d'esprit que lorsqu'elle aurait la réponse à certaines questions. Un moment, elle caressa l'idée de les poser directement aux principaux intéressés. Black ne lui répondrait sûrement pas, mais Fox ?

Le jeune homme accepterait-il de s'ouvrir un peu à elle ?

Cette idée la fit frissonner. Elle lui parut terriblement dangereuse. Parce que s'il le faisait, elle risquait fort de nouer d'autres liens avec lui. Il était déjà bien embarrassant d'être attirée par lui…

Elle reposa sa tasse. Parler à fox n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir qui il était réellement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de la renseigner.

Après avoir hésité de longues minutes, elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Elle demanda le service de renseignements du réseaux de cheminette. « Qui demandez-vous ? lui demanda l'employée, sans lever la tête vers elle.  
- J'aimerais me connecter au domicile de Mrs Walburga Black. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Assis au fond de sa cellule, Sirius contemplait les barreaux de sa cellule avec une telle intensité que des taches de couleurs ne tardèrent pas à danser devant ses yeux.

Il avait promis à Regulus qu'il trouverait un moyen par lui-même pour en venir à bout. A la vérité, il n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir le faire. Mais Regulus avait tellement eu besoin de se raccrocher à l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu… Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi fragile.

Regulus tenait apparemment vraiment à le sortir de prison. C'était étrange. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver ces sentiments-là chez son frère. Il s'était si bien persuadé que Regulus était comme le reste de la famille, et qu'il le détestait…

Non. Dans le fond, il avait toujours su que Regulus ne le détestait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais Regulus avait choisi sa propre voie. Ils étaient _ennemis_.

_Regulus s'est fait enfermer pour moi, pour me sauver !_

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se le figurer.

Il ramena ses pensées sur la grille. Il devait passer outre. Pour lui, mais aussi pour Regulus. Parce qu'il était hors de question que son frère risque plus longtemps sa vie dans un endroit pareil. Parce que si Regulus avait bien renoncé aux Mangemorts, s'il était censé être mort, Azkaban n'était pas le lieu qu'il aurait dû fréquenter.

Si Regulus avait trouvé un moyen de leur faire quitter l'île, il ferait sa part en sortant de lui-même de sa cellule. Il _devait_ le faire.

Il s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux.

Il avait remarqué que sous sa forme de chien, il était presque assez maigre pour passer au travers.

Presque.

Il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire en sorte qu'il puisse se glisser entre les barreaux.

Et Sirius décida de perdre le poids qu'il faudrait. Quitte à s'affamer pour cela. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le visage de Severus avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence. Remus n'y voyait plus trace de colère, maintenant qu'ils étaient assis face à face, à la Tête de sanglier. Mais Remus était intrigué par ses relations avec le frère de Sirius. Etaient-ils amis ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Regulus n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'eux, il avait appartenu à la même maison que Rogue, l'avait côtoyé pendant six ans à Poudlard, avant de le retrouver chez les Mangemorts…

Les Mangemorts. Rogue était un Mangemort. Remus n'avait pas suivi la vague de procès qui avait suivi l'arrestation de Sirius. Mais il savait que Rogue avait été innocenté par Dumbledore lui même. Cela seul lui suffisait. Si le vieux directeur de Poudlard avait suffisamment confiance en cet homme pour lui confier un poste de professeur dans son école, il était prêt à faire de même.

« Cette femme, dans le bac… commença Remus. Elle semblait optimiste, sur la santé de Regulus…  
- Mmmhhhh…  
- Je ne pense pas que nous devions nous inquiéter… »

Le regard de Rogue était clairement méprisant. Comme s'il possédait des données que lui, Remus, n'avait pas.

« Regulus a été condamné à mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, coupa-t-il à voix basse. Et la prison est pleine de Mangemorts ! Est-ce que tu as assez d'imagination pour te figurer ce qui peut lui arriver ?! A lui, mais aussi à moi ?! » Remus haussa un sourcil surpris. « A toi ?  
- C'est moi, qui ai été chargé de l'abattre ! Moi, qui ai certifié aux Mangemorts qu'il était mort ! »

Il y eut un silence. Ainsi, Rogue s'inquiétait autant pour lui-même que pour Regulus. C'était plus en accord avec ce que Remus connaissait du personnage.

« C'est pour cela, que tu tiens tant à ce que Regulus et Sirius s'évadent ? Parce que tu as peur des représailles ? demanda-t-il.  
- Evidemment ! Pas pour les beaux yeux de ton cher Black ! »

Remus se crispa légèrement. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu la certitude que Sirius était innocent, il préférait oublier qu'ils avaient été amis un jour.

« Parce que Croupton est loin d'avoir enfermé tous les Mangemorts à Azkaban, poursuivait Rogue. Et je préfèrerais qu'on ne sache pas ce que j'ai fait… Ou plutôt, ce que je n'ai _pas _fait… »

Il y eut un silence. Remus contemplait le fond de son verre d'un air absent. En vérité, son cerveau était en ébullition, à chercher les tenants et les aboutissants des révélations de Rogue. Quand celui-ci avait-il renié Voldemort ? Pourquoi avait-il épargné Regulus ?

Il ne perdit pas son temps à lui poser de telles questions. Il connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour anticiper sur sa réaction, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son énergie dans de vaines querelles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-il plutôt.  
- Il faut retrouver Harry Potter. Et assurer sa protection. »

Remus esquissa un sourire. Rogue, déclarant qu'il fallait protéger le fils de James ? Il était sûr que son ami aurait apprécié l'ironie.

« Et ça, _tu_ t'en charges ! » décréta Rogue.

_Ah, voilà qui remet les choses à leur place ! _pensa Remus.

« Cogite, Lupin. Où Dumbledore cache-t-il le petit ? Potter avait de la famille ?  
- Non. Ses parents sont morts, et il était fils unique.  
- Ah… Et… De l'autre côté ?  
- Du côté de Lily, tu veux dire ? »

Rogue lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas prononcer le nom de Lily ?_ se demanda Remus. Il réfléchit pourtant plutôt à la question qui lui était posée. Il n'avait vu la famille moldue de Lily que le jour de son mariage.

« Ses parents sont morts. Mais elle a une sœur. Moldue. »

Rogue renifla, avec un dédain appuyé. « C'est bien de Dumbledore, de planquer le gosse chez les moldus… remarqua-t-il.  
- A t'entendre, on a clairement l'impression que tu n'as pas totalement balayé les préjugés de tes anciens copains Mangemorts… coupa Remus, acide.  
- Tu te trompes, Lupin, répliqua Rogue, doucereux. Mais je n'attends aucune subtilité de ta part… Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus. Mais comme protection, Dumbledore aurait pu trouver bien mieux !  
- Dumbledore a sûrement agi pour le mieux.  
- La tante du gosse, donc… Tu connais son adresse ?  
- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Une femme très sèche, et absolument antipathique.  
- Tu te souviens au moins de son nom ?  
- Pétunia. Lily nous en parlait souvent.  
- Pétunia Evans, donc. On devrait pouvoir suivre cette piste-là.  
- Pas Evans. Elle était mariée. A un type aussi horrible qu'elle, et qui a décampé dès qu'il a compris que rien n'était très _normal_, dans ce mariage… Et non, je ne me souviens pas de son nom. »

Rogue lui lança un regard qui en disait long, sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus posa les pieds sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie et s'accrocha au lit. Tout tanguait, autour de lui, et il se sentait toujours affreusement faible. Mais il voulait se lever, faire quelques pas. Profiter qu'il était seul, pour prendre ses repères. Evidemment, Andrew n'était pas loin, et il était tenu soigneusement enfermé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, mais il avait une occasion d'étudier de nouveau les lieux plus en détail.

Dès qu'il irait mieux, il reprendrait son plan d'évasion. Il n'était plus question de perdre du temps. Même si la santé de Sirius était bien moins menacée que ce qu'il avait pu craindre.

Il se leva doucement, lentement. La tête lui tournait, mais il se tenait fermement campé sur ses jambes. 

Il fit quelques pas incertains. Son corps se couvrit d'une sueur glacée, et sa vision se troubla.

Il n'aurait pas dû se lever, c'était trop tôt. Il recula, tituba, et s'effondra sur son lit.

Sirius devrait attendre un peu plus longtemps, finalement. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle déboucha dans un salon très sombre et très poussiéreux. Une vieille femme la fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu la communication avec la place Grimmaurd, Isabelle était restée très succincte, se présentant comme une ancienne camarade de Regulus, tout juste revenue de France. Elle avait appris le décès du jeune homme et était venu présenter ses condoléances à la famille. Walburga Black l'avait aussitôt invitée à se rendre chez elle.

« Bonjour, Mrs Black, commença Isabelle, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.  
- Mademoiselle… ? Je ne me souviens plus du nom que vous m'avez dit.  
- Isabelle Fudge.  
- _Isabelle_ ? Etes-vous de sang pur ? »

Isabelle fut désarçonnée par la question, autant que par les implacables yeux gris – les mêmes que Sirius Black ou Finnigan Fox – que la vieille femme posait sur elle.

« Euh… Oui…  
- Sur combien de générations ? »

L'entrée en matière déplut fortement à Isabelle. L'idéologie qui la sous-tendait avait été cause de bien trop de violence, ces dernières années. Mais Isabelle était venue chercher des réponses. Elle n'allait pas pousser Mrs Black à lui refermer sa porte maintenant.

« Au moins cinq… » répondit-elle, espérant que cela suffirait.

Il sembla que ce fut le cas. Mrs Black s'assit sur le sofa, lui indiquant un fauteuil. « Il est si difficile de trouver des jeunes gens corrects, de nos jours… soupira la vieille femme. Isabelle… Ce n'est pas un prénom de chez-nous…  
- Je suis française par ma mère.  
- Ah oui, vous m'aviez dit que vous reveniez de France…  
- Je suis venue en Angleterre pour prendre un emploi. Je suis guérisseuse…  
- Oh ! C'est donc ainsi que vous avez fait la connaissance de Regulus ! »

Isabelle hésita. Elle avançait en aveugle. Et Mrs Black était très loin de l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'une gentille vieille dame. Il y avait quelque-chose de sinistre, dans sa manière de vous dévisager. Isabelle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle mentait, en prétendant être l'amie de son fils.

« Nous étions si fiers de lui, quand il nous a annoncé qu'il poursuivait ses études à Sainte Mangouste… ! »

Ainsi, Regulus Black avait travaillé à Sainte Mangouste ? Isabelle essaya de se figurer Finnigan Fox en guérisseur. C'était difficile à croire. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un portrait quelconque de Regulus. Au moins, elle serait fixée…

« J'ai étudié la médicomagie en France, mais j'ai fait un stage à Sainte Mangouste, avant de passer mon diplôme, expliqua Isabelle.  
- Regulus ne nous a jamais parlé de vous… A vrai dire, il ne parlait pas vraiment de ses amis… »

Isabelle se contenta d'un hochement de tête peu compromettant. Il y eut un silence très inconfortable. La vieille femme était plongée dans ses souvenirs, ignorant totalement son invitée. Isabelle avait bien du mal à ne pas s'agiter dans son fauteuil.

« C'est gentil à vous, d'avoir pris contact, dit finalement Mrs Black. Il y a eu si peu de personne, pour manifester leurs regrets, à la disparition de notre pauvre Regulus… C'était pourtant un garçon exceptionnel… »

Isabelle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait confusément quel type de personnes une femme comme Mrs Black jugeait « exceptionnel ». Certainement du type de celles qui purgeaient une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban… A la pensée que Finnigan Fox pouvait être de ce genre là, elle frissonna. Elle en avait assez, elle _devait_ savoir.

« J'aurais aimé… commença-t-elle. J'aurais vraiment aimé un souvenir de Regulus… Un portrait de lui, peut-être ?  
- Bien sûr. Il y a quelques photographies de lui, dans sa chambre, vous pourrez en choisir une. »

Elle se leva lentement et Isabelle la suivit, le cœur battant, à travers la sombre demeure des Black.

La maison était horrible, et révélait sans ambiguïté l'attirance de la famille pour la magie noire. Isabelle n'avait qu'une hâte : partir de là au plus vite. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir passé son après-midi le nez plongée dans un bon livre, à boire tasse de thé sur tasse de thé…

Mrs Black s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit, avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Isabelle entra dans une chambre visiblement inusitée depuis un certain temps, déjà. Mais le lit était fait, comme si la maîtresse de maison n'avait pu se résoudre à l'idée que son fils ne reviendrait plus jamais dormir là, entre ces murs tendus de bleu sombre. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant une lourde commode aux poignées artistiquement ouvragées. Des photos y reposaient, dans des cadres dorés. Celles de Regulus Black.

Celles de Finnigan Fox.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, maintenant.

Elle prit la photo montrant le jeune Regulus tenant à la main son diplôme d'Aspic, souriant à peine, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas son regard. Si semblable au jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort deux jours plus tôt.

« Il était doué, dit Mrs Black. Il faisait honneur à notre famille.  
- Comment est-il mort ? » La question avait échappé à Isabelle avant qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Le visage de la vieille femme pâlit affreusement. « Je suis désolée… murmura la jeune femme, gênée.  
- Il a été tué. Assassiné par la vermine sang-de-bourbe. »

Isabelle sursauta, surprise. Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait dit son père. Selon lui, Regulus Black avait été éliminé par les Mangemorts. « Je croyais…  
- Jamais il n'aurait trahi la cause ! coupa Mrs Black, catégorique. C'était un bon fils, qui savait quelle était sa place ! Pas comme… l'autre…  
- L'autre ?

- Son frère ! Il n'était pas comme lui, à fréquenter des sangs-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang ! Regulus était fier de ce qu'il était ! Oh, je sais ! Ils ont dit qu'il avait été tué… exécuté… par ses amis, mais c'est faux ! Je sais que c'est faux ! C'était juste un mensonge, pour couvrir les agissements de ces sorciers abjectes qui prennent le parti des Moldus contre nous-autres, les sang-pur ! Ce sont eux, qui ont tué mon fils, eux, qui m'avaient déjà pris Sirius… »

La vieille femme était blême, maintenant. Elle s'appuya contre la commode, et Isabelle vit ses membres grêles trembler convulsivement.

« Je n'ai plus de fils, maintenant, et la lignée des Black va s'éteindre… » murmura-t-elle, douloureusement. 

Isabelle sentait un nœud se serrer au fond de sa gorge. Regulus, un Mangemort… Elle ne voulait pas croire que le jeune homme soit tel que sa mère l'avait décrit. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Vous pouvez la prendre, si vous voulez… reprit Mrs Black.  
- Pardon ?  
- La photo… Gardez-la. »

Isabelle la sortit de son cadre, la glissa dans la poche de sa robe et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre. Sur la table de chevet, un livre était posé, abandonné. Isabelle en lut le titre et son cœur s'écrasa un peu plus au fond de sa poitrine.

_Les arcanes de la mort._

Un livre de magie noire.

Elle était venue chercher des réponses. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais se poser de questions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A suivre très prochainement : quelques explications entre Isabelle et Regulus, retour de celui-ci dans sa cellule et explication concernant un certain flacon de doxycide chèrement acquis !

Au fait, j'encourage vivement tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Prison Break à regarder la série ! Si vous aimez les plans tortueux, les poussées d'adrénaline et les belles histoires d'amour fraternel, vous accrocherez à coup sûr !

A bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Isabelle se rendit à Azkaban à contrecœur, ce lundi matin.

Sa visite à Walburga Black l'avait profondément abattue. Elle avait sollicité de Jorkins la permission de ne pas venir travailler le lendemain, étant entendu qu'elle resterait joignable en cas de besoin. Mais Andrew s'était apparemment bien débrouillé tout seul, et elle n'avait eu aucun appel.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas prolonger son congé davantage. Il lui avait bien fallu reprendre le bac jusqu'à la prison le matin suivant.

Elle s'arrêta d'abord dans la petite salle de repos dédiée au personnel, à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Fox. Pas après ce qu'elle avait appris de lui. Andrew était déjà là. Sans doute avait_-_il pris le bac précédent, avec Doherty et les quelques gardiens qui devaient prendre la relève des Détraqueurs dès l'aube.

« Vous êtes tombé du lit, Andrew ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle, en se servant une tasse de café.  
_-_ Je ne savais pas si vous reveniez ce matin. Je préférais venir plus tôt.  
_-_ Tout s'est bien passé, hier ? » Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Fox. Mais il aurait paru curieux qu'elle ne le fasse pas, surtout après avoir montré tant d'ardeur à le sauver. « Oui. Mary Burgows est mal en point…  
_-_ Elle ne mange plus depuis quatre ou cinq jours.  
_-_ Je suis allé jusqu'à sa cellule. Elle sera morte demain au plus tard, je pense… Dois_-_je… Dois_-_je tenter quelque_-_chose pour la forcer à s'alimenter de nouveau ?  
_-_ Je vais voir si je peux lui parler. Mais quand ils en sont à ce point_-_là… Il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse faire, Andrew… »

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table, sans même y avoir porté les lèvres. Ce n'était pas exactement réjouissant, pour une reprise du travail. Mais c'était la routine d'Azkaban.

« Et… Fox… ? »

Elle devait poser la question. Malgré le nœud qui lui serrait un peu plus l'estomac.

« Il va bien. Il a bien réagi au traitement. Il reste faible, mais il est définitivement sorti d'affaire. Vous allez le renvoyer dans sa cellule ?  
_-_ Vous pensez qu'on le peut ? »

Andrew sembla surpris par la question. Il la dévisagea un instant, hésitant. « Vous devriez peut_-_être l'examiner… »

Isabelle se détourna, dans l'espoir qu'il ne verrait pas son trouble. Voir Fox, lui parler, en faisant abstraction de ce qu'elle avait appris le samedi précédent…

« Il y a un problème, Miss Fudge ? demanda Andrew, la regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
_-_ N… Non…  
_-_ Vous semblez réticente… Fox vous aurait_-_il manqué de respect ?  
_-_ Non ! répondit Isabelle, choquée malgré elle par ce qu'il avait suggéré.  
_-_ Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudrait en parler…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Fox était à peine en état de parler, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, comment aurait_-_il pu me manquer de respect ? »

Andrew préféra visiblement ne pas insister.

« Je vais passer le voir, avant de rendre visite à Mary Burgows », décida Isabelle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fox dormait.

Isabelle le regarda un instant au travers de la vitre qui les séparait, déchirée par des sentiments contraires.

_C'est un Mangemort, sa mère me l'a certifié… _

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Fox lui semblait tellement sensé, tellement normal… Et elle s'était entichée de lui… Elle savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de voir vraiment qui il était : un criminel condamné à la prison, capable de violence.

Mais au fond d'elle_-_même, elle aurait bien voulu se convaincre qu'elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui, s'il avait été vraiment mauvais. Il y avait tant de douceur, dans son regard, quand il posait les yeux sur elle…

Elle soupira légèrement et leva le sort qui verrouillait la porte. A peine eut_-_elle mis un pied dans la pièce que Fox ouvrait les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire qui lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Merci pour tout », murmura_-_t_-_il, la voix un peu rauque.

Sa gentillesse la blessait, maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dû lui montrer tant de gratitude, elle n'avait fait que son travail, en le soignant, il n'avait aucune reconnaissance à lui montrer…

Non. Elle avait fait plus. Elle était allée mentir à Jorkins pour tirer Black de son cachot. Elle avait arrangé une entrevue entre les deux frères. Et elle l'avait fait autant pour Fox que pour Black, d'ailleurs… Ce dernier semblait si inquiet !

« C'est votre frère, que vous devez remercier, pas moi, répondit_-_elle, s'efforçant de parler du ton le plus neutre possible.  
_-_ Mais c'est grâce à vous, Miss, qu'il a pu me venir en aide, insista Fox, se redressant lentement sur sa couche.  
_-_ N'en parlons plus, coupa Isabelle. Vous allez mieux, à ce que je vois.  
_-_ Oui. Je ne serais sans doute pas capable de jouer un match de quidditch, mais ça va… »

Isabelle approcha de lit, la mort dans l'âme. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait ressorti de l'infirmerie aussitôt les premiers mots échangés. Le contrôle qu'elle devait exercer sur elle_-_même pour dompter ses sentiments était épuisant. Elle brûlait de lui envoyer ce qu'il était au visage, de lui arracher des explications… Mais elle se savait également trop faible pour encaisser les réponses. Sa rencontre avec Walburga Black l'avait bien trop ébranlée.

Elle sortit sa baguette médicinale de sa poche pour procéder à l'examen, et croisa le regard surpris de Fox. Elle comprit ce qui l'intriguait : elle n'avait pu maîtriser le tremblement de sa main.

« Y a_-_t_-_il un ennui, Miss ? » lui demanda Fox avec douceur.

Elle se sentit flancher. Elle qui s'était promis de l'ignorer… !

« Comment êtes_-_vous parvenu à dissimuler votre marque… ?! demanda_-_t_-_elle froidement.  
_-_ Pardon… ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas vu la marque, sur votre bras ! Et aucune magie ne la dissimule, j'en suis sûre ! »

Elle lui lança un regard de défi. Fox ouvrit la bouche, la referma… Il hésitait, visiblement, sur la réponse à faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, Miss Fudge… commença_-_t_-_il finalement, d'un ton grave. Mais je vous demande de ne pas vous méprendre…  
_-_ Me _méprendre_ ?! s'exclama Isabelle, sentant la colère prendre le pas sur la déception. Vous êtes un Mangemort ! Vous n'auriez pas l'audace de le nier ! »

Fox fronça les sourcils, sans se départir de son calme. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'insurge contre elle, qu'il clame son innocence, qu'il crie à la méprise.

« Non, répondit_-_il plutôt. Je ne le nierai pas. Vous savez qui je suis.  
_-_ Regulus Black… murmura Isabelle, des tremblements incontrôlés dans la voix. J'ai vu votre mère…  
_-_ Je vois… »

Fox baissa la tête et s'abîma dans ses pensées. Il passait sa main sur son avant_-_bras dans un geste machinal, là où, devinait Isabelle, était tatouée sa marque. Son mutisme acheva d'exaspérer la jeune femme.

« Je devrais vous dénoncer à Jorkins ! Vous êtes un Mangemort, vous devriez finir vos jours en Haute Sécurité avec les Détraqueurs ! »

Fox resta sans réaction.

« Au moins, vous verriez votre frère plus souvent ! » lança Isabelle, venimeuse.

Fox releva la tête. « Je mérite peut_-_être effectivement de finir en Haute Sécurité ! déclara_-_t_-_il. Mais pas Sirius.  
_-_ Vous trouvez qu'il n'a pas assassiné assez de gens ?! répliqua Isabelle.  
_-_ Il n'a tué personne. Il est _innocent_. Vous avez vu ma mère, vous avez dit ! Elle ne vous a pas parlé de Sirius ?! »

Isabelle était déconcertée. Que venait faire Sirius Black dans cette conversation ?

« Il ne s'agit pas de lui mais de _vous_ !  
_-_ Que vous a dit ma mère ? demanda Fox, élevant légèrement la voix. Que j'étais un brave garçon, un parfait sang_-_pur, un digne représentant de la lignée des Black ? Que j'avais parfaitement ma place chez les Mangemorts, que je ne m'étais pas laissé corrompre par les sangs_-_de_-_bourbe comme mon grand frère ?! »

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'un rapide hochement de tête.

« Et elle vous a paru parfaitement saine d'esprit ? » ajouta le jeune homme, moqueur. Isabelle ne sut que répondre. Elle avait été tellement choquée de pouvoir faire un lien entre Regulus Black le Mangemort et Finnigan Fox le détenu, elle avait été si meurtrie de trouver un livre de magie noire sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi davantage sur ce que lui avait dit Walburga.

La vieille femme était pleine de préjugés, certes, mais elle paraissait relativement raisonnable…

« Mon père était plus clairvoyant, poursuivit Fox, évitant de la regarder en face. Il a finalement compris que je n'étais pas meilleur que Sirius. « Meilleur » dans leur optique. Pour ma part, Sirius a toujours été ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la famille… »

Isabelle s'assit au pied du lit. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu le tour que prenait leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas prêté vraiment attention à ce que Walburga avait dit de son fils aîné. Mais maintenant que Regulus en parlait… Le portrait brossé par Mrs Black ne collait pas du tout à l'image du Mangemort bras_-_droit de Voldemort qui était celle de Sirius depuis son procès.

« Vous allez me dire que Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort… ? avança_-_t_-_elle prudemment.  
_-_ Sirius a claqué la porte du domicile familial avant sa majorité pour échapper à cette idéologie du sang pur. Je suis prêt à jurer tous les serments qu'il n'a jamais été un partisan de Voldemort. Il n'a pas trahi les Potter. Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'a tué ni Pettigrow, ni ces Moldus.  
_-_ Il a avoué, sous veritaserum.  
_-_ Le procès a été truqué. Vous l'avez vu, Isabelle, vous lui avez parlé… Ressemble_-_t_-_il aux autres Mangemorts du quartier de Haute Sécurité ? A_-_t_-_il le fanatisme des frères Lestrange, de Dolohov, de Croupton ?  
_-_ Vous savez parfaitement ce que les Détraqueurs font à ces hommes… Ils ne sont plus eux_-_mêmes, au bout de quelques jours en Haute Sécurité…  
_-_ Mais Sirius, lui, est égal à lui_-_même ! Parlez_-_lui, Isabelle ! Demandez_-_lui face à face s'il est vraiment coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse ! »

Le jeune homme la regardait avec une ferveur surprenante. Isabelle était troublée par la conviction avec laquelle il parlait de son frère. Si Sirius était vraiment innocent, il avait en Regulus un ardent partisan.

Et si Sirius était innocent, si Regulus prenait son parti, cela signifiait que Walburga s'était trompée, qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Que le cadet n'avait pas de convictions contraires à celles de son aîné.

Que Regulus Black n'était peut_-_être pas le Mangemort détestable qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler, sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle les serra l'une contre l'autre fermement. Le regard du jeune homme sur elle était si insistant qu'elle aurait aimé s'enfoncer dans le sol pour s'y soustraire. Elle détestait se montrer à lui ainsi, si vulnérable. Qu'allait_-_il penser, s'il la voyait si déstabilisée ?

Comprendrait_-_il à quel point il occupait ses pensées ?

« Je comprends que vous soyez choquée, reprit Fox, tendant une main vers elle, mais sans la toucher. Vous avez enfreint le règlement pour moi… Et je vous ai déçue. Vous avez soudainement réalisé que je n'étais pas un gentil jeune homme fréquentable, mais un Mangemort condamné à la prison. Je n'essayerai pas de me faire passer pour meilleur que je ne suis. J'ai été Mangemort. Et toute mon enfance, j'ai cru à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Mais je l'ai reniée. Mes anciens comparses se sont retournés contre moi. Ils ont cherché à me tuer…  
_-_ Votre mère dit que c'est un mensonge…  
_-_ Ma mère refuse de voir la réalité en face. Elle aurait tellement aimé, je crois… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il remonta sa manche d'un air attristé, dévoilant le tatouage de son avant_-_bras.

« La marque est toujours là, dit_-_il. Cachée par l'habileté d'un tatoueur moldu… Et elle y sera toujours… Mais je vous en prie, Isabelle, ne me haïssez pas pour ça… »

Elle fut touchée par la profonde amertume qui émanait du jeune homme, par sa sincérité. Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur les siennes, elle ne songea même pas à se dégager. Au contraire, elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse plus, qu'il passe ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il la serre contre lui… Qu'il lui assure que le passé n'avait aucune importance. Il y avait si longtemps, qu'aucun homme ne l'avait touchée… Plus d'un an… Plus depuis David… Elle frissonna, en reconnaissant subitement le sentiment qui se réveillait au fond d'elle.

Elle désirait cet homme, Regulus Black, comme elle en avait désiré un autre, dans son autre vie, là_-_bas, en France.

Elle se releva brusquement, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Elle tourna les talons, désireuse de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette tentation si totalement interdite. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à une quelconque intimité avec lui, qu'elle lui laisse voir à quel point elle le trouvait attirant.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mes sentiments doivent entrer en ligne de compte… lâcha_-_t_-_elle le plus sèchement qu'elle put. Je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute et croire que vous vous êtes sérieusement amendé. Mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit me laissant croire que vous n'avez fait que me mentir, je vous dénoncerai aussitôt à Jorkins. »

Elle ne vit pas le regard de Fox, s'appliquant soigneusement à ne lever les yeux sur lui. Mais elle brûlait d'envie de le faire. Le jeune homme était_-_il aussi troublé qu'elle ?

« Je vous ai parlé avec sincérité, Isabelle…  
_-_ Miss Fudge. Pour vous, je suis Miss Fudge.  
_-_ Miss Fudge… »

Il y avait comme du regret, dans sa voix. Isabelle sentit sa résolution flancher. Un instant, elle imagina même se retourner vers lui, s'asseoir contre lui, se réfugier entre ses bras, laisser aller sa tête contre son épaule…

« Vous allez mieux, coupa_-_t_-_elle, secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes. Je vais demander qu'on vous raccompagne à votre cellule. »

Il y eut un silence. Isabelle en avait terminé, elle avança vers la porte, la démarche un peu raide.

« Miss Fudge... l'arrêta Fox. Je vous en prie… Si vous voyez Sirius… Demandez_-_lui ce qu'il pense des Mangemorts, demandez_-_lui de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé… Il est innocent, lui, au moins. »

Isabelle hésita, hocha rapidement la tête, et quitta la chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus fut stupéfait de voir Fox s'arrêter devant leur cellule. Il était pâle et amaigri, mais il se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Un peu chancelant, cependant.

Doherty ouvrit la porte de la cellule et fit entrer le prisonnier.

« Finn… commença_-_t_-_il. Tu vas bien ?  
_-_ Ça va… Beaucoup mieux, Ding, ne t'en fais pas… »

En deux pas, Mondingus fut sur lui. Il l'enlaça gauchement, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage. « Ne sers pas trop fort… murmura Fox, suffoqué.  
_-_ Ah, pardon… Alors ? King Cole assure que ce n'est pas lui !  
_-_ Non. C'était Floyd.  
_-_ Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi… Il est du genre à se venger… Comment a_-_t_-_il fait ?  
_-_ Apparemment, il a dérobé une potion mortelle, avant de s'enfuir de Ste Mangouste, où il avait été transféré… »

Fox se dégagea des bras de Mondingus et s'assit sur son lit. Il allait peut_-_être mieux, mais Mondingus lui trouva quand même très mauvaise mine. « C'est pas passé loin, hein… ? remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non, en effet… J'étais tellement… tellement _mal_…  
_-_ Zacharius m'a dit que la médicomage avait fait venir un détenu de Haute Sécurité… Sirius ?  
_-_ Oui. Elle avait besoin de son sang pour me sauver.  
_-_ Elle sait que c'est ton frère ?  
_-_ Oui. Elle sait tout, Ding… »

Il semblait accablé. Mondingus le vit étreindre son bras compulsivement, là où il savait que se trouvait la marque des Mangemorts. Il n'aimait pas le voir si désemparé. Il se pencha vers lui, inquiet. « Et elle va tenir sa langue, ou te dénoncer ?  
_-_ Elle ne dira rien.  
_-_ Ah ! Alors qu'est_-_ce qui te gêne tant ? »

Finnigan ne répondit pas. Mondingus fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son co_-_détenu était aussi ennuyé.

Et soudain, il comprit.

« Elle te plait, c'est ça ? avança_-_t_-_il prudemment. Elle te plait, et ça te gêne qu'elle connaisse ton passé. »

Une nouvelle fois, Fox ne répondit pas. Mais Mondingus comprit aussitôt qu'il avait touché juste. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Tu sais… Je pense qu'elle est tout à fait capable de comprendre que tu n'as rien à voir avec les Mangemorts… Tu n'es pas comme ces types_-_là ! Et si moi je m'en rends compte… »

Finnigan esquissa un sourire, devant sa piètre tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Mondingus lui colla une tape amicale entre les épaules. « Ne t'en fais pas pour elle ! Même si elle t'en veut, je suis sûr que ça lui passera… Si tu lui plais aussi, elle oubliera… Et dans le cas contraire, qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire, hein ?  
_-_ Tu as raison, Ding… »

Mondingus hocha la tête, soulagé de le voir retrouver le sourire.

« Et ton plan ? Est_-_ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ça marche ? Où tu en es ?  
_-_ J'ai pu parler avec Sirius, à l'infirmerie. Il m'assure qu'on peut se débrouiller sans la potion. Alors, on continue ce qui était prévu.  
_-_ C'est à dire ?  
_-_ Le doxycide. Il est toujours là où tu l'as planqué ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ On va attendre deux ou trois jours que j'aille vraiment mieux. Il faut que je puisse reprendre ma place dans l'équipe d'entretien.  
_-_ Et… ? »

Mondingus se pencha sur son ami, curieux. Allait_-_il enfin lui dire à quelle fin il avait accepté de se faire dévorer par ces horribles bestioles ?

« Il faudra faire en sorte que le doxycide se mélange au Nettoie_-_tout Magique… »

Mondingus dévisagea Fox avec surprise. Qu'est_-_ce que le jeune homme avait inventé, encore ?!

« Et… ?  
_-_ Et faire en sorte de mettre le mélange sous les lampes…  
_-_ Et puis… ? »

Encore ce sourire un brin machiavélique qui exaspérait tant Mondingus…

« Si tu mélanges du doxycide avec le Nettoie_-_tout, il y a un dégagement de gaz… Un gaz hautement inflammable… »

Mondingus eut un hoquet de surprise. « Tu vas _vraiment_ faire exploser la prison ?! C'est comme ça, que tu comptes t'enfuir ? » Fox leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête avec une commisération affectée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je vais juste démolir le placard de l'entretien !  
_-_ Et pourquoi ?  
_-_ Pour accéder à ce qu'il y a derrière…  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a derrière… insista Mondingus, pendu à ses lèvres.  
_-_ La réserve des cuisines. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sur son lit de souffrance, Barty Croupton Junior luttait pour survivre, lui qui se laissait pourtant mourir, dans sa cellule d'Azkaban…

Mais il avait une mission à accomplir.

Regulus Black était vivant, il l'avait vu. Il était vivant, et en bonne santé, à Azkaban. Celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait voir mort foulait la terre des vivants en toute impunité.

Il était persuadé que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas abusé. C'était bien lui, le Mangemort dissident, qu'il avait croisé à l'infirmerie, lorsque son père l'avait sauvé du quartier de Haute Sécurité.

Il s'était promis de faire payer aux traîtres…

Regulus Black, bien sûr, que le Maître voulait voir mort.

Mais surtout le Mangemort qui avait failli.

Il allait guérir, et faire en sorte que Severus Rogue reçoive une punition à la mesure de sa défaillance…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Severus quitta le manoir Malefoy un rien soulagé. Les mines importantes que se donnait Lucius lui étaient presque aussi insupportables que le visage sombre et usé de Lupin. Lucius Malefoy jouait du mystère, comme s'il détenait des informations capitales qu'il ne condescendait pas à lui transmettre. Peut_-_être, effectivement, savait_-_il où s'était réfugié le Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou ce qu'il en restait. Peut_-_être même avait_-_il vraiment un moyen de le faire revenir.

Mais Rogue ne goûtait guère les airs supérieurs du Mangemort. Bien sûr, il avait pour lui son nom et sa fortune, mais l'homme en lui_-_même n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Severus connaissait des sorciers bien plus brillants – y compris dans le domaine de la Magie noire…

Lui_-_même était infiniment supérieur à Lucius Malefoy… Qui resterait pourtant au_-_dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Severus ne pouvait prétendre à un rang élevé, il n'était pas de sang pur.

S'il était prêt à accepter la chose comme inévitable, alors que Voldemort faisait régner la terreur dans le monde des sorciers, il n'en était plus de même aujourd'hui. Il voyait même maintenant avec un certain mépris à quel point cette idéologie était limitée. 

Regulus avait eu raison.

Il le revoyait, assis dans le fauteuil usé de son propre salon, si pâle, sursautant au moindre bruit comme l'homme traqué qu'il était, mais le regard si brillant, animé d'une conviction si profonde !

_« Tu ne peux pas vraiment croire que Rodolphus, Barty ou Lucius valent mieux que **toi** uniquement parce que leurs parents étaient des sorciers tous les deux ! »_

Non, bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Mais sa propre mère était de sang pur, d'une grande famille, il avait toujours voulu pensé que c'était son sang à _elle_ qui avait dominé chez lui, lui donnant sa force.

_« Severus, tu te bats pour une cause idiote ! Tu es intelligent, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte ! »_

Severus se souvenait d'avoir été bizarrement touché, par cet argument. Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait sonné comme une moquerie. Pas dans celle de Regulus.

Regulus l'avait regardé avec une sincérité désarmante. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait…

Peut_-_être était_-_ce à ce moment_-_là que Severus avait pris la décision de lui laisser la vie sauve. Parce que Regulus était tellement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement être aussi mauvais…

Severus laissa échapper un léger sourire et transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour venir à bout de l'inquiétude pesante qui l'avait envahi, depuis qu'il avait appris que Regulus avait été blessé. Ni le surcroît de travail qu'il s'était imposé en revenant d'Azkaban, ni l'inventaire méthodique de son armoire à ingrédients, le lendemain, ni la visite assommante à Malefoy, à laquelle il venait de mettre fin.

Il revit Lupin, le nez dans son verre de Bièraubeurre, essayant maladroitement d'apaiser son angoisse… Il avait eu l'air de se figurer qu'il se souciait _vraiment_ de Regulus. Ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part : lui_-_même n'avait jamais juré que par ses amis ! Pour ce que cela lui avait apporté…

_« Serait-ce que tu te soucies un peu de mon sort, Severus… ? »_

Pourquoi se sentait_-_il toujours mal d'avoir ricané au nez de Regulus comme il l'avait fait ? Et pourquoi l'idée que Regulus puisse souffrir lui faisait autant mal ?!

_Parce que tu ne te fiches pas autant de lui que tu veux bien le dire ! _

Tous les arguments qu'il avait avancé – sa propre trahison qui risquait d'être découverte, le secret pour vaincre Voldemort définitivement que cachait Regulus – n'étaient jamais que des leurres avancés par sa gêne à admettre que Regulus n'était pas _rien_ pour lui.

Il admirait sa force, sa détermination. Il le savait aussi habile et intelligent.

Et il savait que Regulus était capable de voir au travers de sa carapace. De le _comprendre_. Voire même de l'apprécier…

Il se hâta à travers le parc, désireux de s'enterrer au plus vite dans son bureau. Là, il pourrait occuper son esprit à des occupations autrement plus saines que l'introspection. Il n'était jamais bon, d'avoir une morale et des sentiments, quand on avait été Mangemort…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus s'assit sur le dallage de la cour, dans le faible rayon de soleil qui parvenait à percer la couche dense des nuages au_-_dessus de l'île. Le court trajet qu'il avait dû faire depuis sa cellule l'avait épuisé. Il était encore bien loin d'avoir retrouvé sa forme physique. Le moindre effort se concluait par des crampes dans les jambes et le rendait légèrement nauséeux. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Mondingus s'accroupit à ses côtés, sans parvenir à masquer son inquiétude. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, Regulus le savait.

« Ça va aller, Ding, assura_-_t_-_il avec un sourire. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause…  
_-_ Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, Finn… Tu n'aurais peut_-_être pas dû sortir…  
_-_ Et perdre une occasion de voir le ciel ?  
_-_ Pour ce qu'on en voit ! Avec ces foutus nuages !  
_-_ Et le bon air marin… ! Il n'y a que ça, pour se refaire une santé ! »

Mondingus grommela quelque_-_chose d'inaudible, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas prudent ! Tu as quelques ennemis, ici, Finn… Te montrer ainsi, c'est une incitation au meurtre… !  
_-_ Ils ne me toucheront pas. Pas avec Doherty dans les parages… »

Effectivement, le chef des gardiens semblait avoir poussé ses hommes à davantage de vigilance, encore. Il y avait quatre matons, maintenant, qui circulaient dans la cour, dispersant les détenus dès qu'ils se regroupaient en trop grand nombre.

« C'est tendu, en ce moment, remarqua Mondingus à voix basse. Depuis ton séjour à l'infirmerie, on a eu droit à deux perquisitions dans les cellules. Les matons sont bien plus sévères qu'avant. Et les prisonniers rechignent… Ça va péter dans pas longtemps, Finn…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ? Sans magie ?  
_-_ Foutre la merde ! Comme l'usage de la magie est très réglementée dans l'enceinte des bâtiments, les matons eux_-_mêmes n'ont que peu de recours, en cas de révolte !  
_-_ Une révolte… ? »

Mondingus ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. L'un de leur gardien passa près d'eux, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. Regulus soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Si les prisonniers devenaient plus agressifs et que les gardiens renforçaient leur surveillance, cela compromettait fortement ses chances de mener ses affaires sans se faire remarquer.

« Tu crois vraiment que Pills va accepter de te réintégrer dans l'équipe d'entretien demain, si tu n'es même pas capable de faire trois pas sans manquer tomber dans les pommes… ?  
_-_ Je ne suis pas si faible que ça ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Ouais, sûr… ironisa Mondingus. Tu seras suffisamment costaud, demain, pour tenir ton balai ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il savait que Mondingus avait raison.

« Il faut poursuivre le plan… murmura_-_t_-_il. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps !  
_-_ Il faut vraiment que tu accèdes aux réserves de la cuisine ? » Regulus acquiesça. « Pourquoi ? Tu comptes t'enfuir par là ? Parce que je vois mal comment ton frère pourrait arriver jusque là !  
_-_ Non… Mais il _faut_ que je perce le mur entre le placard et la réserve… »

Mondingus jeta un nouveau coup d'œil prudent autour d'eux. « L'incendie le fragilisera assez ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Normalement, oui…  
_-_ Tu en aurais pour combien de temps ?   
_-_ Deux_-_trois jours…  
_-_ Tant que ça ?! »

Mondingus poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. « Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour que tu réussisses ?  
_-_ Pourquoi donc ?  
_-_ Comment tu comptes percer ce mur au nez et à la barbe des gardiens, pendant trois jours ?!  
_-_ Ils vont forcément affecter une équipe au nettoyage des locaux, après l'incendie. Je serai volontaire.  
_-_ Mais il y aura forcément d'autres prisonniers avec toi !  
_-_ Je pensais, peut_-_être _toi_, Ding… »

Il y eut un silence. Regulus se doutait que Mondingus réfléchissait sérieusement aux conséquences. S'ils se faisaient prendre, il risquait gros, et pour quel bénéfice ?

« Et si les gardiens se chargent eux_-_mêmes de la réfection des locaux ?  
_-_ Sans magie, ils ne le feront pas. Et ils n'utiliseront pas la magie dans l'enceinte de la prison pour ça. Pourquoi trimeraient_-_ils, alors qu'ils ont à disposition une tripotée d'hommes qui peuvent le faire à leur place ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Regulus espérait que Mondingus penserait comme lui. Il connaissait mieux que lui les mœurs en vigueur dans Azkaban. Il espérait avoir fait le bon pari, en supposant que les gardiens n'utiliseraient pas leur baguette pour effectuer les travaux nécessaires.

« Ouais… soupira Mondingus. Tu as probablement raison, sur ce point. Ils vont nous utiliser pour réparer… Mais on les aura toujours sur le dos !  
_-_ Le placard est assez étroit. Si on est censé le nettoyer, on ne pourra certainement pas être à plus de trois dedans. Je doute que le gardien qui nous surveillera pousse le zèle jusqu'à y entrer avec nous.  
_-_ Trois. Cela veut dire qu'il nous faut un complice. »

Regulus sourit, devant l'accord tacite de Mondingus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Détraqueur déposa l'écuelle de gruau sur le sol et la fit glisser dans la cellule, par la trappe aménagée dans la grille. Sirius reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine. Le chien agissait d'instinct, sans se soucier des plans qu'il échafaudait. Et il avait faim. Tellement faim. Sirius ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser dévorer le contenu de son assiette.

Sous sa forme humaine, il avait encore un contrôle sur ses pulsions.

Il s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à portée de main de son repas.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller furieusement. 

Sirius savait que de nombreux prisonniers finissaient par cesser de se nourrir, tant ils étaient affectés par les Détraqueurs.

Il en venait presque à les envier.

Il tendit la main et plongea les doigts dans l'épais gruau que contenait la gamelle. Il fallait vraiment avoir faim, pour avaler une mixture pareille…

Il avait très faim.

Il lécha ses doigts avec précaution.

C'était très fade, et froid. Comme toujours. Mais Sirius n'avait rien mangé, la veille.

Il mangea un peu. Il devait garder quelques forces, il ne pouvait pas se priver totalement de nourriture. Mais il repoussa très vite son assiette, par_-_delà la grille, pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté de se resservir. Ensuite, il se réfugia au fond de son cachot, se recroquevillant sur son ventre trop vide et si douloureux. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus avait pesé le pour et le contre longuement. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, à prendre ainsi le parti de Fox. S'il se faisait pincé, il était bon pour un séjour très désagréable en Haute Sécurité.

Quand on songeait qu'il avait presque entièrement purgé sa peine…

Pourquoi était_-_il à prendre tous ces risques ? Qu'avait_-_il à gagner ?

Rien. Il n'avait rien à gagner. Il n'aurait rien de plus que la certitude qu'il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à son ami. Il ne voulait plus connaître l'angoisse qui avait été la sienne, lorsque Doherty avait conduit Finnigan à l'infirmerie, plus mort que vif.

Adossé au mur de sa cellule, il regardait Finnigan dormir. L'heure passée dehors, et le déjeuner au réfectoire, avait eu raison de ses maigres forces. Il était impensable qu'il puisse réintégrer l'équipe d'entretien le lendemain, et mettre son plan à exécution.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus Mondingus se disait que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Dès que Finnigan se réveillerait, il lui exposerait ses convictions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre… » fit Regulus, se frottant la nuque d'un air perplexe.

Mondingus le regardait avec gravité. Il avait sérieusement songé à tout cela, c'était évident. Mais Regulus ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu dis que c'est urgent, que l'incendie se déclare… reprit Mondingus. Mais il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas à cause de toi…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Pills t'a dans le collimateur. Si un incendie se déclare juste à ton retour dans l'équipe d'entretien, ça va être suspect ! Et il te renverra dans ta cellule avant que tu ais mis ton plan à exécution ! Mais si _moi_ je le fais…  
_-_ Ding…  
_-_ Réfléchis, Finn ! Après le coup de Floyd, les Doxys, ton empoisonnement… Il vaut mieux tout faire pour que tu n'ais pas l'air dans le coup, cette fois_-_ci ! »

Mondingus avait raison. Tout ce qu'il avançait était très sensé. Mais Regulus savait aussi ce qu'impliquait une participation plus active de Mondingus.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire… ?  
_-_ Sûr et certain.  
_-_ Si on soupçonne que tu as fait exprès, ils vont te mettre en Haute Sécurité… ! Ding… _Moi_, je serais capable de composer avec les Détraqueurs. Mais toi ?  
_-_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on me soupçonne ! Je n'ai jamais fait de vagues ! Si je dis que c'est un accident, moi, ils me croiront ! Et si je leur dit que je compte réparer mon erreur, ils me donneront un balai sans hésiter ! »

Regulus se massa les tempes. Que Mondingus s'implique autant le gênait. Mais tous ses arguments étaient pesés. Et l'homme était déterminé.

« D'accord… D'accord, je me rends à tes arguments, soupira_-_t_-_il. Mais jure_-_moi que tu ne vas pas t'attirer d'ennuis !  
_-_ Je ferai gaffe. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus entra dans le placard derrière les autres. La bombe de doxycide était toujours là où il l'avait rangée. Il versa une bonne dose de nettoie_-_tout de la Mère Grattesec dans un seau qu'il recouvrit avec une serpillière. Puis, il prit le doxycide, dévissa légèrement le capuchon, et le posa sur l'étagère, juste au_-_dessus du seau. D'après Finn, le doxycide, en tombant dans le nettoie_-_tout, provoquerait un dégagement de gaz. Ce gaz se répandrait petit à petit hors du placard et entrerait en contact avec les flammes des lampes qui jalonnaient le couloir.

Et ce serait l'incendie.

D'après Finn, la quantité de gaz obtenu ne serait pas assez importante pour que l'explosion soit vraiment violente, et l'incendie avait peu de risque de se propager, faute de combustible. Il se concentrerait vraisemblablement sur le placard de l'entretien.

Mondingus regrettait presque de ne pas avoir là un bon moyen de faire sauter la prison tout entière… Mais une fois les murs abattus, quelles chances avait_-_il, de pouvoir quitter l'île ? Le bac quittait l'île dès le débarquement des gardiens, et la seule cheminée branchée au réseau de cheminette était celle de Jorkins, protégée par un réseau de sorts infranchissables… Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tenter le plongeon dans les eaux glacées et nager jusqu'au prochain rivage… Ses rêves d'évasion s'évanouirent d'un coup…

Il prit son balai et son propre seau, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dispositif, et sortit du placard, prenant grand soin de laisser la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pills suivait les prisonniers, en marche vers le placard de l'entretien. Ils avançaient le dos voûtés, comme s'ils étaient épuisés d'avoir astiqué les dalles du hall d'entrée. Pills jugeait, pour sa part, qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir fourni toute l'huile de coude requise. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre trop de zèle de types pareils !

Le prisonnier de tête stoppa brusquement, alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le dernier couloir, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons. « Avancez donc, bande de tire_-_au_-_flanc ! gronda Pills, enfonçant sa baguette dans le dos de Darius, juste devant lui. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée !  
_-_ Il y a un problème, patron… fit remarquer Mondingus.  
_-_ Lequel ? Ne me dis pas que ces foutus Doxys ont remis ça ! » maugréa Pills, dépassant la file de prisonniers.

Il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une épaisse fumée noire, au fond du couloir.

Et de longues langues de flammes léchaient la porte dévastée du placard de l'entretien.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama Pills. Gary, éloigne les prisonniers ! »

Il se précipita vers l'incendie, la baguette levée, tandis que Gary et Peters regroupaient les prisonniers contre le mur. « Aguamenti ! »

Il arrosa copieusement le couloir, toussant et suffoquant dans les fumées âcres dégagées par l'incendie.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Pills ? demanda Peters.  
_-_ Raccompagnez les prisonniers dans leurs cellules ! Et prévenez Jorkins qu'il y a un soucis, ici ! Le feu est presque éteint, je vais m'en sortir tout seul… »

Il poussa la porte pratiquement calcinée du placard et noya sous des trombes d'eau un tas de serpillières et de chiffons encore en feu.

Profondément déconcerté, Pills regarda les dégâts autour de lui. Il ne restait presque plus rien, du placard. De longues traînées de suie maculaient les murs, et une fumée piquante montait des restes consumés de ce qui avait été le matériel de nettoyage.

Comment un feu pouvait_-_il s'être déclaré ici ?

Ce ne pouvait être que de l'initiative de l'un des prisonniers, Pills en était sûr… C'était bien dans la mentalité de ces hommes_-_là, de dégrader et provoquer le plus d'embarras possible…

En ressortant du placard, Pills se promit de découvrir précisément ce qui s'était passé. Et de neutraliser les coupables.


	24. Chapter 24

Ouf ! J'ai eu une semaine particulièrement épuisante! Trouver des moments pour écrire, dans mon planning surchargé, s'est révélé vraiment difficile ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine, je serai en vacances ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24

Jorkins survola du regard la ligne de prisonniers debout devant son bureau. Légèrement en retrait, Pills attendait, les mains croisées derrière le dos, visiblement sur les nerfs. Jorkins savait qu'il tenait l'un des prisonniers pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé dans le couloir de l'entretien, mais il avait bien peur de ne rien trouver qui puisse étayer ses soupçons.

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez précisément ce que vous avez fait, dans le placard de l'entretien », dit_-_il aux prisonniers.

Les cinq hommes échangèrent des regards hésitants.

« Bah… Rien de spécial… bougonna le plus âgé, Douglas Tornwell, triturant le revers de ses manches d'un air ennuyé.  
_-_ On a pris nos balais, nos seaux et c'est tout, acquiesça Darius.  
_-_ Qui est le dernier à avoir quitté le placard ? »

Il y eut un nouveau flottement, chez les prisonniers.

« Je crois que c'est moi… intervint Fletcher.  
_-_ Ouais, c'était toi, Dingo, appuya Darius, tandis que les autres hochaient la tête.   
_-_ Et vous n'avez rien vu de… spécial ? Rien fait de particulier ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Dis_-_nous précisément ce que tu as fait dans le placard, Dingo », insista Pills, avançant d'un pas.

Mondingus fourragea un instant dans la masse de ses cheveux roux d'un air songeur, mais pas particulièrement nerveux, de l'avis de Jorkins.

« J'ai pris le seau… Et une serpillière… Et j'ai fait tomber le truc pour tuer les Doxys… Ouais, c'est ça… »

Il sourit. Le directeur baissa brièvement les yeux sur le parchemin posé devant lui.

« Et… ?  
_-_ Je l'ai posé sur l'étagère, et j'ai pris un balai. C'est tout.  
_-_ C'est tout, vraiment ?! intervint de nouveau Pills.  
_-_ Bah ouais… Vous croyez que j'ai mis le feu au placard, ou quoi ?! »

Il semblait plus dubitatif que révolté.

Jorkins échangea un regard avec Pills, avant d'ordonner qu'on raccompagne les prisonniers dans leur cellule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« C'est lui, c'est Fletcher ! s'exclama Pills, dès qu'il fut seul avec Jorkins.  
_-_ Et bien oui, c'est confirmé… acquiesça le directeur, lui tendant le parchemin. Le feu a pris suite à l'embrasement d'un gaz dégagé par le mélange du doxycide avec le nettoyant remisé dans le placard… C'est le résultat de l'enquête. »

Pills jeta à peine un coup d'œil sur le rapport.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis _sûr _qu'il a fait exprès ! »

Jorkins dévisagea son adjoint un long moment, se demandant d'où venait sa conviction. Mondingus Fletcher était un prisonnier tranquille, qui ne se mêlait ni de trafics, ni de conflits. Pourquoi aurait_-_il voulu mettre le feu au placard d'entretien ? Ça ne rimait vraiment à rien.

« Fletcher est un homme simple, contra_-_t_-_il posément. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, en mélangeant du doxycide avec le détergent. Pensez_-_vous vraiment qu'il était en mesure de prévoir ce qui allait en résulter ?  
_-_ Lui, non, en effet…  
_-_ Mais ?  
_-_ Je suis sûr que Fox, lui, le savait.  
_-_ Fox ? »

Jorkins dévisagea Pills avec surprise. Que venait faire Finnigan Fox dans cette histoire ?

« Vous pensez que Fox a orchestré tout ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et pourquoi ?  
_-_ Depuis qu'il est là, tout va de travers ! »

Jorkins ne comprenait vraiment pas où Pills voulait en venir. Il était vrai qu'il y avait eu un peu plus d'agitation à Azkaban, depuis l'arrivée de Finnigan Fox. Mais il lui semblait que celui_-_ci avait été plus une victime qu'un agitateur, dans ces occasions.

« Fox a été agressé par Jonas Cole à deux reprises, puis par des Doxys, et enfin, par Floyd, ce qui a failli lui coûter la vie… récapitula le directeur.  
_-_ Oui, des Doxys ! Ici ! Et curieusement, c'est à cause du produit acheté pour en venir à bout qu'il y a eu cet incendie ! Belle coïncidence !  
_-_ Enfin, Pills, vous ne pouvez pas songer sincèrement que Fox ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces Doxys ! »

Pills croisa les bras, l'air buté.

« Il y a aussi le Durci_-_Os de Miss Fudge, ajouta_-_t_-_il sans se démonter. Qui a curieusement disparu alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Rien ne prouve que la potion ait été volée !  
_-_ … alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour s'être fait battre par Cole, une nouvelle fois, poursuivit Pills, haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir celle du Directeur. Et là encore, ça ne colle pas ! Pourquoi un type capable de faire ce qu'il a fait à Floyd n'est_-_il pas capable de se défendre contre Cole ?!  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous insinuez, Pills ? demanda Jorkins, un peu pâle.  
_-_ Que ce Fox n'est pas ce qu'il semble être ! Il n'est pas le pauvre garçon démoli par la prison qu'il veut bien nous montrer. Il est retors, et malin, et tout à fait capable de se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! »

Jorkins était profondément dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas Pills. Fox lui était apparu comme un type bien, qui avait juste commis une bêtise, et avait fini à Azkaban, presque par erreur. 

Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ Fox agirait de la sorte. Pourquoi voler du Durci_-_Os, pourquoi mettre le feu au placard de l'entretien ?

Les arguments de Pills ne reposaient sur rien de concret, juste sur une impression générale. Jorkins ne pouvait pas le suivre sur cette voie.

« Il a failli mourir…  
_-_ Oui… Une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, je pense. Tous les détenus ne sont pas aussi manipulables que Fletcher ! »

Jorkins avait bien du mal à imaginer Mondingus Fletcher se laissant embringuer dans quelque association que ce soit. Il était bien trop prudent pour risquer de se compromettre.

« Mais enfin… Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Jorkins, désireux, maintenant, de mettre fin à la discussion. Quel intérêt, à mettre le feu volontairement ?!  
_-_ Ça, je compte bien le découvrir ! fit Pills, un sourire vaguement menaçant sur les lèvres.  
_-_ Vous comptez interroger de nouveau Fletcher ? Ou Fox ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous le permettre, Pills. Ces prisonniers n'ont objectivement rien fait de mal. Et ils ont des droits. »

Pills renifla avec mépris. Cela hérissa Jorkins. Il savait que beaucoup de matons avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils avaient affaire à des hommes, et non pas à du bétail. Son rôle de directeur l'obligeait à de fréquents contrôles sur ses employés.

Il lui avait pourtant toujours semblé que Pills était correct avec les détenus. Mais il était étrangement remonté contre Fox et Fletcher.

Il se promit de surveiller la tournure que prendraient les choses.

« Non, je vais plutôt les réquisitionner pour la réfection du couloir et du placard, répondit le gardien, déterminé. Et je les surveillerai de près. Si Fletcher a mis le feu volontairement, c'est pour une bonne raison, et je la trouverai. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arabella Figg se hâta le long du trottoir, traînant son filet à provision derrière elle, escortée par trois chats impatients.

« Oui, oui, je sais, vous avez faim ! soupira_-_t_-_elle. Laissez_-_moi au moins le temps de revenir à la maison ! »

Elle posa son filet sur le sol et s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche. Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui. Un vrai après_-_midi d'été. Elle serait volontiers restée chez elle, à siroter son orangeade glacée sur sa petite terrasse, à noircir sa grille de mots croisés. Mais ses chats étaient devenus si insistants qu'elle avait fini par trottiner jusqu'à la supérette la plus proche.

Il ne lui restait qu'à tourner l'angle de la rue pour arriver chez elle.

En passant devant la haie impeccablement taillée des Dursley, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans leur jardin.

Pétunia Dursley était assise à l'ombre d'un parasol. A ses pieds, Dudley pataugeait dans sa petite piscine gonflable. L'enfant semblait curieusement difforme, avec ses bourrelets passant par_-_dessus son maillot de bain jaune canari. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Pétunia de le gaver de compote et de barres de céréales. Arabella réprima une grimace de dégoût.

Puis, elle survola le jardin du regard, à la recherche du petit Potter.

Harry était assis sous un arbre, serrant son vieux nounours contre lui.

Il était si calme…

Arabella trouvait ce calme un peu inquiétant. Bien sûr, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il était difficile de lui demander d'être aussi insouciant et gai que les enfants de son âge… Le pauvre petit ne devait pas bien comprendre pourquoi il n'avait plus ses parents auprès de lui.

Mais Arabella aurait tellement voulu qu'Harry aille bien !

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller à la sécurité du _Survivant_, elle avait d'abord été simplement flattée. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie plus émue par son regard perdu que par sa notoriété. Elle s'était attachée sans mal à l'enfant qu'elle gardait occasionnellement, s'efforçant de lui donner toute l'attention qu'il réclamait, tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable avec lui. Elle n'était là que pour veiller à ce que les Mangemorts ne lui fassent pas de mal, pas pour pallier à l'absence de James et Lily Potter. Pour cela, il y avait Pétunia. Du moins fallait_-_il l'espérer.

Elle y croyait de moins en moins.

Elle soupira légèrement. Peut_-_être devrait_-_elle contacter Dumbledore, et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de la façon dont Pétunia Dursley élevait le petit. Mais elle avait déjà exprimé ses réserves auparavant, et le vieux Sorcier lui avait répondu que la sécurité de Harry primait sur tout le reste, et qu'il était hors de question de le déplacer pour le moment. Il y avait trop de Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa route le long du trottoir, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette appuyée contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle ne pensait pas le connaître. En tous cas, ce n'était pas un des voisins.

Elle s'arrêta, frissonnante. Elle venait de réaliser que l'homme était tourné vers le jardin des Dursley. Et le petit Harry.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, elle obliqua directement sur lui.

Elle n'avait pas traversé la rue que l'homme disparaissait…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus sentit son anxiété fondre comme neige au soleil devant le sourire éclatant que lui adressa Mondingus, en revenant dans leur cellule.

« Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour la forme. C'est fait ?  
_-_ Le placard a complètement cramé ! C'est une chance qu'il n'y ait rien eu d'inflammable, dans le couloir…  
_-_ Tu imagines que j'aurais pris le risque de mettre le feu au placard, s'il y avait eu le moindre risque pour qu'il se propage dans toute la prison ?  
_-_ Non. Bien sûr. Tu es bien du genre à penser à ça… Tu as quand même une fâcheuse tendance à prendre de sacrés risques, Finn…  
_-_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais été prêt à risquer ta vie… ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, auquel Mondingus mit fin d'une bourrade amicale.

« Par contre, Jorkins nous a interrogé, reprit Mondingus, retrouvant son sérieux. Et Pills. Je leur ai dit que j'avais touché au doxycide.  
_-_ Tu as bien fait. Il vaut mieux qu'ils pensent à une erreur, plutôt qu'ils s'imaginent que tu leur cache quelque_-_chose. Je suppose qu'ils ont de toute façon trouvé l'origine de l'incendie. Autant jouer franc jeu... »

Mondingus s'assit sur le lit près de Regulus.« Et maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix plus basse encore.  
_-_ On attend qu'ils nous réquisitionnent pour le nettoyage.  
_-_ Ils vont le faire ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Tu en es sûr ?  
_-_ Il vaut mieux. »

La grimace de Mondingus était éloquente. Regulus aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, mais lui_-_même n'avait aucune certitude.

« Dans trois_-_quatre jours, nous serons fixés, termina Regulus.  
_-_ Trois_-_quatre jours ?! s'exclama Mondingus.  
_-_ C'est le temps qu'il leur faudra, pour renouveler les fournitures qui ont été brûlées dans l'incendie.  
_-_ Tant que ça… ? Pour un peu de détergent et quelques balais ?!  
_-_ Pour le coup, je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. Le budget de la prison est serré, et il y a une bonne dose de paperasses à remplir, et d'accords à obtenir. Nous sommes mercredi… En admettant que Jorkins s'y mette tout de suite, il ne sera pas livré avant lundi prochain. Il n'y a pas de livraisons, le week_-_end.  
_-_ D'accord…  
_-_ Ce qui m'arrange… J'espère une visite, samedi. Kensington m'a appris qu'on était venu me demander, pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je crois que ça avance aussi, de ce côté_-_là… »

Deux hommes, avait dit le gardien. Et ils avaient été très contrariés d'apprendre qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le voir. Regulus avait imaginé Severus traînant bon gré mal gré Lupin jusqu'à Azkaban, pour se voir débouter dans le hall. De quoi irriter le bonhomme, à n'en pas douter.

Regulus avait été témoin de l'inimité qui régnait entre Rogue et les amis de Sirius, à Poudlard. Et il n'avait pas été surpris de le voir rechigner à l'idée d'aller trouver Lupin pour lui. Pourtant, il avait promis de faire son possible pour le retrouver. Et il avait tenu sa promesse, apparemment. Il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu les voir.

« Et ensuite ? demanda Mondingus. En admettant que Pills nous embauche pour nettoyer le placard, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? Comment se débarrasse_-_t_-_on des autres prisonniers, et des gardiens ?  
_-_ Pour ce qui est des prisonniers, c'est simple. Je ne pense pas qu'ils prendront plus de trois personnes. Le placard est exigu. Il serait impossible d'y faire travailler plus de monde.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Il suffit de s'arranger pour que Pills embauche la bonne personne. »

Mondingus se gratta la tête d'un air songeur. 

« Tu as quelqu'un en tête ? Eddy ?  
_-_ Pas assez sûr. Eddy est trop impressionnable. C'est à cause de lui, que Cole a visité notre cellule, non ? Parce qu'il a parlé. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui trouve un intérêt à marcher avec nous.  
_-_ Quel intérêt, à nettoyer un placard ?! ricana Mondingus. Je ne crois pas que tu trouveras beaucoup de monde qui accepte de t'épauler !  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de nettoyer le placard, mais de le _percer_.  
_-_ Ouais, et alors ?  
_-_ Et d'accéder à la _réserve_. Il y a certainement un prisonnier qui apprécierait de pouvoir plonger dans les stocks… »

Mondingus acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Je vois… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'infirmier Andrew nota consciencieusement sur son calepin ses remarques concernant le prisonnier de la cellule 27. _Etat stationnaire_. Ce qui ne signifiait certainement pas que Bertus Adams allait bien. Simplement, qu'il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans une dépression plus profonde que celle qui l'avait poussé à s'entailler le front contre le mur de son cachot, deux jours plus tôt.

Andrew referma son calepin sur sa plume et passa à la cellule suivante.

Depuis que Miss Fudge était montée dans les étages du quartier de Haute Sécurité pour en sortir Sirius Black, elle avait décidé d'apporter plus de soins aux prisonniers qui y étaient enfermés. Jorkins avait montré des réticences. Sans doute se laissait_-_il abuser par l'apparente fragilité de la jeune femme. Mais Andrew, qui la connaissait mieux, savait qu'elle avait les nerfs solides.

Pourtant, lui_-_même n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de la voir passer son temps dans cet antichambre de l'enfer.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un compromis. Miss Fudge visitait elle_-_même le quartier des femmes, pendant qu'il visitait celui des hommes. Le quartier des femmes était beaucoup moins peuplé, et un peu plus calme. Jorkins en avait convenu et avait donné son feu vert. Quant à Isabelle, elle avait accepté pour une seule raison : Andrew possédait les connaissances médicales qui faisaient défaut à Doherty. Et il avait promis de lui faire un rapport détaillé de l'état de chacun des patients du quartier de Haute Sécurité.

Ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire, avec toute la rigueur nécessaire.

Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de Dolohov et leva sa baguette médicinale vers lui. Faiblesse générale, mais pas d'infection. Quant à son état mental… Dolohov chantait en boucle les trois premières phrases d'une vieille ritournelle, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa cellule, avec l'air ennuyé de quelqu'un qui cherche vainement les paroles d'une mélodie qui lui échappent.

Sans doute cette chanson, en particulier, lui évoquait_-_elle quelque_-_chose. Un moyen comme un autre de se raccrocher à ces souvenirs heureux que les Détraqueurs vous dérobaient…

Rabastan Lestrange avait cessé de s'en prendre à ses ongles. La potion dont Miss Fudge avait enduit ses doigts étaient apparemment assez efficace… A la place, il insultait copieusement les barreaux auquel il s'agrippait, sous le regard morne de son frère, en face de lui.

Andrew griffonna quelques mots à ce sujet sur son calepin et poursuivit sa visite.

Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de Sirius Black, déconcerté. 

Jusqu'à présent, ce prisonnier_-_là semblait solide. Suffisamment, tout du moins, pour échanger quelques paroles _sensées_ avec lui.

Alors pourquoi toutes ces assiettes éparpillées devant sa cellule ?

Andrew avança avec précaution, évitant les flaques de gruau moisi. Et comprit qu'il s'agissait là des repas servis par les Détraqueurs et repoussés par l'occupant de la cellule en question.

Sirius Black, apparemment, avait renoncé à ce nourrir.

Ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Un coup facile, Darius ! » insista Mondingus.

Le géant fit un geste vaguement irrité, comme s'il tentait d'écraser une mouche importune. Mais Mondingus n'allait pas céder. De tous les candidats potentiels, il était le plus vraisemblable : il était vénale, il n'avait pas peur de se mouiller, et il était déjà dans l'équipe d'entretien.

« Et je vais encore attendre des jours avant d'être payé !  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Ecoute… »

Mondingus se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour se hisser jusqu'à son oreille. Darius ne fit pas un mouvement pour se pencher, et Mondingus songea sérieusement, un instant, à lui balancer son genou dans les parties pour le faire plier.

_Non, mauvaise idée, il t'écrabouillerait aussitôt…_

« Tu sais, quand le placard de l'entretien a pris feu…  
_-_ C'était toi ? coupa Darius, fronçant ses épais sourcils.  
_-_ Non ! Enfin… Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Mais il se trouve que ça peut nous servir…  
_-_ A quoi ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'on est privé de balai pendant quelques jours. Je m'en plaindrai pas.  
_-_ Mais il y a un _autre_ avantage…  
_-_ Ah ?  
_-_ Tu sais ce qu'il y a, de l'autre côté du placard ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ La réserve des cuisines. »

Il laissa à Darius le temps d'assimiler l'information et ce qui en découlait. Darius n'était pas une lumière, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Mondingus était sûr qu'il ne se demanderait pas comment il savait cela. Comprendre le _comment_ n'intéressait Darius que s'il y avait un profit immédiat à faire.

« Putain ! s'exclama le géant, sa large face s'illuminant d'un sourire carnassier. T'imagine le profit !  
_-_ Oui, justement… acquiesça Mondingus, ravi de le voir soudain si emballé.  
_-_ Et tu proposes… ?  
_-_ Qu'on se fasse embaucher pour nettoyer les restes de l'incendie… On aura sans doute l'occasion de percer le mur pour se servir… »

Le sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Très vite remplacé par une ombre. Darius fronça les sourcils, comme sous l'effort d'une intense concentration.

« Attends… Mais les gardiens nous verront faire…  
_-_ Ils ne seront pas avec nous dans le placard ! Il suffit que l'un creuse pendant que l'autre fasse écran…  
_-_ Mais ils verront le trou !  
_-_ On le fera dans un coin, et on le planquera. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les gardiens aillent farfouiller dans ce placard !  
_-_ Mais ils verront bien, aux cuisines, qu'on pique des trucs !  
_-_ Pas si on en prend en petites quantités…  
_-_ Mouais… »

Darius cogitait sérieusement. Un moment, Mondingus l'imagina même avec le cerveau si bouillant qu'il lui sortait par les oreilles… Il réprima le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres, conscient de ce que Darius lui ferait, s'il devinait qu'il se moquait de lui.

Finalement, Darius releva la tête.

« Très bien, je marche ! »


	25. Chapter 25

Ouf, ça marche enfin ! J'essaye de poster ce fichu chapitre en vain depuis vendredi ! Désolée, donc, pour ce retard indépendant de ma bonne volonté...

Chapitre 25

Andrew hésitait à poursuivre plus avant son compte_-_rendu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se doutait que Miss Fudge risquait d'être perturbée par ce qu'il avait à lui dire sur Sirius Black. La jeune femme avait parlé à ce détenu plus qu'avec aucun autre, et elle avait été frappée par sa salubrité mentale.

Comment allait_-_il lui annoncer, maintenant, qu'il n'en était rien et que le jeune homme montraient les signes d'une dépression sévère ?

Il en était encore à se demander s'il devait lui dire, quand Isabelle releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle était penchée et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Oui, Andrew ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Sirius Black… avança_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Oui ? insista Isabelle, un peu trop concernée, de l'avis de l'infirmier.  
_-_ Il semble qu'il ait renoncé à se nourrir… Depuis deux_-_trois jours, sans doute… Ses assiettes s'empilent devant sa cellule… »

Isabelle se leva de son bureau, le visage crispé par quelque_-_chose qui ressemblait à un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

« Et Doherty n'a pas jugé utile de nous en informé ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Doherty n'a jamais signalé ce genre de cas… rappela Andrew. C'est bien pour cela que je fais les tournées à sa place, maintenant, non ?  
_-_ Oui… acquiesça Isabelle. Et c'est décidément une bonne idée… Vous lui avez parlé ?  
_-_ A Doherty ?  
_-_ Non, à Black ! Dans quel état était_-_il ?  
_-_ Il dormait, au fond de sa cellule. Mais ses gamelles étaient pratiquement pleines, il n'a pas dû beaucoup y toucher, j'en suis certain… »

Isabelle croisa les bras, l'air songeuse. Andrew se doutait de ce qu'elle dirait ensuite. Il ne se trompa pas.

« Je vais aller l'examiner moi_-_même… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis qu'il l'avait tiré de son minable appartement moldu, Rogue n'avait pas vu le moindre vrai sourire, sur le visage de Lupin. Il dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, un peu surpris par l'étrange changement qui avait modifié sa physionomie. Lupin ne paraissait plus si vieux ni si âgé, maintenant, et son regard pétillait de _vie_.

« Tu m'as l'air bien gai, Lupin ! lança_-_t_-_il, après avoir commandé un verre de Bièraubeurre. De bonnes nouvelles ?  
_-_ Je l'ai vu, Severus… ! répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, d'un ton presque joyeux qui lui rappela bizarrement celui de Regulus. Il a tellement grandi…  
_-_ Tu l'as vu ? Le petit Potter ?  
_-_ Oui. Il est bien chez sa tante. Je suis allé farfouiller dans les registres d'état civil pour trouver le nom de son conjoint. Vernon Dursley. Le reste a été très simple ! »

Rogue ne releva pas. Il était bien heureux que Lupin ait effectué ce genre de démarche tout seul. Lui_-_même s'en serait senti incapable. Depuis la mort de son père et son enrôlement dans les Mangemorts, il avait si bien oublié le monde moldu qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il se soit aussi bien débrouillé que lui.

« Bon, très bien… se contenta_-_t_-_il de murmurer, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans son verre. Les choses avancent…  
_-_ Il ressemble tellement à James… ajouta Lupin, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Bon sang, il lui ressemble tellement ! Quand Sirius le verra… »

Il s'arrêta net, troublé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait prendre au sentimentalisme de ses futures retrouvailles avec son ami Black. Rogue trouvait cela pitoyable. Comment un type si convaincu de la culpabilité de quelqu'un pouvait_-_il si aisément penser le contraire, sans avoir aucune preuve sur lesquelles s'appuyer ?

Il était vrai que Lupin avait le pardon facile. A peine s'était_-_il rebellé contre Black, après la blague stupide qu'il lui avait jouée… Fallait_-_il vraiment qu'il ait une estime de lui déplorable, pour être prêt à tout passer pour conserver l'amitié de gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine… !

« Pour que Black le voit, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sorte… remarqua Rogue, pragmatique. Et il ne le fera pas tant que Regulus n'aura pas obtenu de nous toute l'aide dont il a besoin. »

Lupin hocha rapidement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Demain, ils retourneraient à Azkaban. Demain, ils verraient finalement Regulus.

Celui_-_ci lui avait envoyé une courte missive, deux jours plus tôt, lui assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait encore de la vague de soulagement qui l'avait envahi, en reconnaissant son écriture sur l'enveloppe. Sans doute avait_-_il eu le même regard stupidement réjoui que celui qu'arborait maintenant Lupin. Il se sentit vaguement dégoûté.

« Tu sais ce que Regulus attend de nous ? demanda Lupin.  
_-_ Il veut des baguettes. Et une potion de métamorphose, pour l'évasion. Parce que je doute que Black soit en mesure d'effectuer le moindre sortilège un peu subtil… Il a beau avoir gardé sa tête, selon ce qu'en dit Regulus, sa magie a dû en prendre un sacré coup.  
_-_ Sirius est beaucoup plus solide que tu ne le crois, Severus… contra Remus, calmement. Je crois que tu risques d'être surpris…  
_-_ Mmmmpff… Quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que Regulus n'attende pas _plus_… En fait, je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas dit la moitié de ce qu'il m'attendait voir faire… Mais quant à te dire quoi… »

Il haussa les épaules. Regulus avait toujours été un garçon discret, renfermé. Peut_-_être était_-_ce pour cela qu'il l'avait toujours moins indisposé que la plupart de ses autres condisciples… Sa présence silencieuse ne l'avait jamais dérangée, même s'il sentait que Regulus était loin d'être aussi vide qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Regulus observait, jaugeait… Mais gardait ses opinions pour lui en toutes circonstances. En de rares occasions, il avait surpris un regard de sa part, comme une connivence muette entre eux.

Avait_-_il éprouvé de la sympathie, pour ce jeune garçon qui partageait sa salle commune ?

Il l'estimait, sans aucun doute.

« Si Regulus a décidé de garder quelque chose secret, tu peux toujours essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, tu te casseras la tête pour rien, conclut_-_il, haussant les épaules.  
_-_ Vraiment… ? »

Etait_-_ce la vague indifférence de Lupin, ou son air pincé, lorsqu'il parlait de Regulus ? Rogue se sentit brusquement furieux contre lui.

« Oh, bien sûr ! susurra_-_t_-_il. Tu es tout prêt à mettre en avant la force de Sirius, mais pour ce qui est de reconnaître les qualités de son frère… ! Faut_-_il que Black t'ait bien laminé le cerveau, pour que tu ne vois pas à quel point Regulus est doué !  
_-_ Pardon… ? fit Remus, visiblement pris au dépourvu.  
_-_ Sirius n'a_-_t_-_il pas passé son temps à critiquer la bêtise de son petit frère ? C'était _lui_, le héros de la famille, non ? Le sorcier si brillant, à qui tout réussissait ! Et Regulus, le pauvre mouton stupide qui suivait sa famille ! »

Lupin eut le bon goût de ne pas relever. Mais Severus ne se sentait pas calmé pour autant. Comme il détestait Sirius, et sa manie de se croire supérieur à tous ! Comme s'il n'avait pas été stupide, de ne pas voir qui était son frère, réellement !

« Quel idiot ! S'il s'était seulement donné la peine de connaître un peu mieux son frère…  
_-_ Sirius aime son frère… » avança Lupin.

_Comme si cela suffisait ! _songea Severus. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un imbécile de la trempe de Lupin pour avancer un argument pareil ! Depuis quand l'amour pouvait_-_il palier à toutes les absences ? Il laissa échapper un ricanement grinçant. _« Ton père nous aime, Severus »_… lui répétait sa mère. Et peut_-_être était_-_ce vrai, dans le fond. Mais pour quel bénéfice ? A quoi bon l'amour s'il n'y avait pas aussi l'estime et le soutien ? La générosité ? Le don de soi ?

« Regulus a_-_t_-_il vraiment tourné le dos aux Mangemorts ? demanda Lupin de but en blanc.  
_-_ Evidemment… Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait_-_il ordonné sa mort, autrement ?  
_-_ Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas mort, dans ce cas ? Par quel miracle a_-_t_-_il échappé aux sbires de Voldemort ?  
_-_ Parce que je l'ai épargné. »

Rogue soutint le regard de Lupin d'un air de défi. Il sentait un mélange de surprise et de curiosité, chez son vis_-_à_-_vis, et sans doute une pointe de scepticisme.

« C'était toi qui était chargé de l'abattre ?  
_-_ Oui. Je n'ai pas pu.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? »

Rogue fit claquer sa langue en signe d'impatience. Il n'avait pas envie du tout de s'étendre sur ses motivations.

« Disons qu'il m'a convaincu qu'il était dans l'intérêt de tous qu'il vive. »

Lupin fronça les sourcils. Sans doute ne comprenait_-_il pas exactement ce qui s'était joué à ce moment_-_là. Mais Severus préférait garder certaines choses pour lui.

« Et tu as changé de camp.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ A ce moment_-_là ?  
_-_ J'ai trahi le maître. En laissant la vie à Regulus, j'ai fait un choix. Il n'y a pas de demi_-_mesures, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_-_ Je vois. »

Lupin sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les posa sur la table.

« Nous nous retrouvons sur la berge, demain ?  
_-_ Ne sois pas en retard. Nous avons déjà manqué Regulus une fois.  
_-_ Je serai là. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle monta directement au deuxième étage et traversa le couloir d'un pas décidé. Elle comptait bien se faire une idée par elle_-_même de l'état de Black. Peut_-_être Andrew avait_-_il mal évalué la situation ?

Elle avait du mal à croire que Black aille si mal que cela. Il lui avait semblé tellement fort, tellement accroché à la vie… Comment pouvait_-_il renoncer ainsi ?

Elle aperçut l'amas de gamelles devant la cellule et comprit aussitôt que l'infirmier avait malheureusement raison. Black ne mangeait plus depuis au moins trois jours. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ces assiettes étaient dans le couloir…

En général, les prisonniers qui sombraient dans la dépression se recroquevillaient dans un coin de leur cellule et ne se donnait simplement plus la peine de bouger. En conséquence, ils ne touchaient plus aux repas que les Détraqueurs faisaient glisser sous la grille pour eux.

Mais Black ne se contentait pas de ne plus manger. Il _repoussait_ son assiette… Comme pour bien signifier qu'il ne mangerait pas. C'était une démarche délibérée de sa part, et pas une situation découlant d'un état apathique aggravé.

Isabelle avança jusqu'à la grille de la cellule. Black était assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le mur du fond. Il releva la tête vers elle et croisa son regard.

Vaguement soulagée, Isabelle vit qu'il ne marquait aucun signe particulier de dépression. Il semblait égal à lui_-_même. Sans doute était_-_il plus pâle et plus maigre encore, mais il y avait encore une flamme dans ses yeux. Une détermination.

Isabelle ne comprenait pas.

Elle écarta les écuelles éparpillées autour d'elle et s'agenouilla devant la grille, pour se mettre à la hauteur du prisonnier. Celui_-_ci ne fit pas un mouvement, mais ses yeux ne la quittaient pas.

« Monsieur Black… » appela_-_t_-_elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager.

« Sirius… insista_-_t_-_elle. Vous ne mangez plus… ? »

Black passa ses doigts maigres dans ce qui restait de sa chevelure. Sa barbe avait repoussé, accentuant le caractère anguleux de ses traits. Il avait l'air bien plus faible qu'à l'infirmerie. Isabelle était inquiète. Le silence, chez un homme tel que Sirius Black, n'était certainement pas bon signe…

« Vous sembliez aller bien, pourtant… reprit Isabelle. Est_-_ce votre séjour à l'infirmerie, qui vous a perturbé ? Répondez_-_moi… »

Black rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête. Comme pour se soustraire à ses regards. Isabelle sentit un pincement au cœur. Comment un homme aussi fort pouvait_-_il se laisser abattre ainsi, quasiment du jour au lendemain ? La présence de son frère à Azkaban avait_-_elle remué des souvenirs particulièrement pénibles dont les Détraqueurs avaient profité ? L'avait_-_elle rendu plus vulnérable ?

« Votre frère serait profondément attristé de vous voir ainsi, Sirius…  
_-_ Il ne doit pas savoir ! répondit aussitôt Black, relevant brusquement la tête.  
_-_ Vous ne mangez plus…  
_-_ Ne lui dites rien ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! »

Isabelle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il abandonne aussi soudainement son mutisme. Une nouvelle fois, Black montrait que son attitude n'était pas due à un accès dépressif. Si tel avait été le cas, il se serait moqué que son frère soit au courant ou pas.

Non, l'attitude de Black était délibérée. Elle en était certaine.

Pourquoi ?

Elle se souvint une nouvelle fois des propos de Fox. Ils l'avaient hantée, ces derniers jours. _Sirius est innocent, il n'a jamais été un Mangemort, il n'est pas responsable de ces morts…_Elle avait relu le dossier de Black. Rien, dedans, ne laissait supposer que le jeune homme ait été victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Rien, qui puisse étayer la certitude de son frère.

« Avez_-_vous vraiment tué tous ces gens, Sirius… ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Black la regarda avec surprise. Et un sourire furtif étira ses lèvres trop pâles.

« C'est mon frère qui vous a dit cela ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et vous le jugez digne de confiance ?  
_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Vous savez qui il est, non ? Ce qu'il a été ? Et pourtant, vous êtes prête à le croire ?  
_-_ Il dit que vous n'avez jamais été un Mangemort… Et vous ne portez pas la marque…  
_-_ Les espions ne la portent pas. Pas _tous_, du moins…  
_-_ Il dit que vous avez quitté votre famille parce que vous n'aviez pas ces convictions_-_là…  
_-_ Mais on change, non ?  
_-_ Etes_-_vous innocent ? »

Black haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

« Cela a_-_t_-_il la moindre importance ? J'ai été condamné.  
_-_ Mais si vous êtes innocent…  
_-_ Je le suis. Je n'ai pas tué Pettigrow. Mais j'aurais bien voulu. Oh oui, je l'aurais fait… ! »

Un éclat sinistre brilla brièvement dans les yeux sombres de Black. Isabelle sentit la colère l'emplir, gronder au fond de lui. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux, tirant sur le tissu sale de son uniforme de prisonnier.

« Et je suis coupable, mille fois coupable, de la mort des Potter ! Pas besoin de la marque des Ténèbres, pour ça ! »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, au bord de l'effondrement. Isabelle avait beau ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, elle se sentit remuée par le désarroi du jeune homme. Elle qui était venue l'aider, avait la désagréable impression de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, de lui faire perdre pied.

« Votre frère s'inquiète pour vous, Sirius… Ne vous laissez pas abattre… Il faut recommencer à manger.  
_-_ Et pourquoi ? Pour prolonger un peu plus une vie qui ne mérite plus d'être vécue ? Quel espoir me reste_-_t_-_il ? Je suis condamné…  
_-_ Vous disiez que vous étiez fort, que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire sans combattre !  
_-_ Laissez_-_moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, alors partez ! »

Isabelle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressif. Elle hésita. A quoi bon s'entêter là ? Il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire revenir Black sur ses décisions. Pourtant, elle répugnait à lâcher prise aussi facilement.

« Une révision de votre procès est toujours possible… affirma_-_t_-_elle, sans trop y croire elle_-_même. Si vous nous fournissez des éléments à votre décharge, on peut rouvrir l'enquête…  
_-_ Qui le fera ?! contra Black. Vous croyez que les hommes qui se sont arrangés pour me faire enfermer vous laisseront rouvrir mon dossier sans broncher ?  
_-_ Croupton…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de Croupton ! coupa Sirius. Ecoutez… Ne vous mêlez pas de ces histoires_-_là… »

Il y eut un silence. Isabelle n'avait aucun argument à avancer. Peut_-_être Fox saurait_-_il convaincre son frère de ne pas se laisser aller ?

« Ne dites rien à mon frère, répéta Sirius, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Ne l'inquiétez pas avec tout ça.  
_-_ Je ne dirais rien si vous me promettez de manger…  
_-_ Ouais…  
_-_ Andrew passera tous les jours, il me dira si vous persistez dans cette voie…  
_-_ J'ai compris. Au revoir, Miss. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus était nerveux. Il sentait un poids toujours plus lourd au fond de sa poitrine, et son cœur battait un peu trop vite.

Dans quelques minutes, il verrait Regulus. Le jeune homme aurait peut_-_être les réponses à ses questions. Peut_-_être aurait_-_il finalement la preuve que Sirius était bien innocent. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le voir encore comme un coupable, de toute façon. Après tout, si _Rogue_ lui_-_même était prêt à penser que Sirius n'était pour rien dans la mort de James et Lily, comment pourrait_-_il, lui, son ami, continuer à l'accabler ?

Et il voulait si fort que Sirius soit innocent…

Assis sur sa chaise en plastique à côté de lui, Severus survolait la salle d'un regard impénétrable. Il était si parfaitement maître de lui que Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'envier.

Après d'interminables minutes, la porte du fond s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Regulus, escorté par un gardien.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien le frère de Sirius, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Peut_-_être pas en excellente santé – il était un peu maigre et trop pâle – mais bien vivant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Remus le regarda prendre place en face d'eux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ressemblait tellement à Sirius… Une version plus calme de Sirius, tout du moins… Regulus semblait plus posé et moins expansif que son aîné.

« Severus a réussi à te convaincre… ? commença_-_t_-_il, s'adressant à Remus, en guise de préambule.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis prêt à laisser sa chance à Sirius…  
_-_ Il a besoin de toi. »

Severus soupira d'un air dédaigneux. Mais Remus l'ignora. Il avait besoin de réponses. Regulus allait les lui fournir.

« Comment sais_-_tu que Sirius est innocent ? demanda_-_t_-_il, se penchant vers le jeune homme.  
_-_ Pettigrow est vivant.  
_-_ Tu l'as vu ? »

Regulus écarta la question d'un geste de la main.

« Severus ne t'a pas rapporté ce que Malefoy lui a avoué ? Il a truqué le procès de Sirius. Il s'est arrangé pour lui modifier la mémoire et lui faire endosser les crimes.  
_-_ Oui, il m'en a parlé. D'accord, Sirius n'a pas tué ces Moldus. A_-_t_-_il trahi James ?  
_-_ Non. Non, ça c'est impensable. Sirius n'a jamais été un Mangemort, Remus. Je l'aurais su, si cela avait été le cas. Il est vraiment innocent. »

Remus acquiesça lentement de la tête. Oui, Sirius était innocent. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il avait été stupide, de se laisser abuser par ce procès…

« Le sait_-_il ? Qu'il est innocent ? Ou les maléfices de Malefoy jouent_-_ils encore sur sa mémoire ?  
_-_ Il sait qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il reste, dans sa mémoire, de ce fameux jour où il a été arrêté. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler…  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il va bien ?! Je veux dire… Il tient le coup ?  
_-_ Oui, il va bien. Compte tenu des circonstances, il va vraiment bien… Il a les idées parfaitement claires. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a réussi à composer avec les Détraqueurs.  
_-_ Et toi ? »

Remus, comme Regulus, se tourna vers Rogue, surpris. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis leur arrivée. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur le frère de Sirius était indubitablement soucieux.

« Mes dons d'occlumancie me permettent de ne pas souffrir de leur pouvoir… répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Je ne parlais pas des Détraqueurs, corrigea Rogue. Tu étais à l'infirmerie. Comment vas_-_tu ?  
_-_ Bien mieux… Mais j'ai eu très chaud… »

Il esquissa un sourire en direction de Rogue.

« Nous sommes venus te voir samedi dernier, mais tu n'étais pas sorti de l'infirmerie, expliqua Rogue. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
_-_ Des soucis avec un autre détenu. Pas un Mangemort, non. Je l'ai envoyé faire un séjour à Sainte_-_Mangouste, il a trouvé un moyen de se venger en m'empoisonnant. Sans le zèle de notre guérisseuse et le sang de Sirius, je serai mort. »

Remus perçut un subtil frémissement chez Rogue. Aussi doué que soit l'homme pour dissimuler ses sentiments, son corps parlait pour lui. Tout, dans son attitude, dans son buste penché vers Regulus, dans le froncement de sourcils, indiquait son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Il aurait beau dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'amitié entre eux, Remus savait désormais ce qu'il en était réellement.

Remus se sentit vaguement rasséréné. Il lui était plus facile de travailler avec Rogue, maintenant qu'il avait une certitude quant à ses motivations profondes. Surtout quand ces motivations trouvaient un véritable écho dans les siennes.

« Que doit_-_on fait, Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu avais besoin de moi ? J'ai retrouvé Harry, je le surveillerai s'il le faut…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas que de cela. J'ai besoin que tu me fournisses quelque_-_chose… Une chose dont j'ai besoin pour travailler à notre évasion.  
_-_ Laquelle ?  
_-_ Et pourquoi Lupin ? demanda Rogue un peu sèchement.  
_-_ Crois_-_moi, Severus, sourit Regulus. Quand tu sauras ce que Remus est censé faire, tu me remercieras de lui avoir confié le travail à lui… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais besoin de toi aussi…  
_-_ Tu m'en vois ravi ! » grogna Rogue.

Sans relever, Regulus leur fit signe de se rapprocher un peu de lui, avant de leur exposer ce qu'ils étaient censés faire par la suite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Couché contre le mur de sa cellule, Sirius repensait à la visite de la guérisseuse.

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour lui.

Non, pas pour lui. Plutôt pour la façon dont Regulus prendrait les choses… Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà pensé : la demoiselle avait un faible pour son frère…

Sirius sourit. Au moins, Regulus avait un appui, dans cette prison, quelqu'un qui tenait assez à lui pour lui venir en aide au besoin. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, si Regulus venait à souffrir encore à cause de lui.

_Mais il s'inquiètera, si elle lui dit que tu ne manges plus…_

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Regulus.

Un frôlement, contre sa jambe, le fit sursauter, et il se redressa vivement, prêt à se métamorphoser pour chasser le rat qu'il imaginait déjà énorme.

Ce n'était pas un rat. C'était ce chat roux, qui venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps dans sa cellule. Le chat qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie.

Il tendit la main vers lui. L'animal se frotta contre ses doigts en ronronnant, lui arrachant un léger rire. Il le prit contre lui pour le caresser.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui poussait ce chat jusque dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité. Mais sa présence était un véritable réconfort, pour lui. Et sous sa forme canine, il avait réussi à établir une réelle communication entre eux.

Finalement, lui_-_aussi avait un allié dans cette prison… Il ne tenait qu'à lui de savoir comment en tirer un bénéfice.

Peut_-_être Regulus ne s'inquièterait_-_il pas inutilement, en fin de compte…


	26. Chapter 26

Alors alors ? Pattenrond va-t-il devoir manger toute la pâtée de Sirius (oui, c'est bien Pattenrond) ?

Chapitre 26

Remus comprenait sans mal ce que voulait dire Regulus, en disant que Rogue le remercierait de lui avoir confié cette tâche à lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas un travail pour Severus ! Lui_-_même aurait refusé tout net, s'il n'avait pas admis que le plan était bon et qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à y redire. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir sur sa répugnance et faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'était rendu au ministère moins d'une heure après l'ouverture, sous le prétexte fallacieux d'obtenir un faux certificat de naissance exigé par son employeur moldu. Le papier lui avait été délivré en moins d'un quart d'heure, et il traînait maintenant dans le hall, s'efforçant de paraître affairé.

Combien de temps cela prendrait_-_il encore ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, maintenant. Il craignait de finir par paraître suspect aux employés de la réception.

Alors qu'il feignait d'admirer la statue du hall, il l'aperçut enfin, qui se hâtait vers les ascenseurs.

Bertha Jorkins.

Inspirant profondément, il convergea vers elle, de la façon qu'il espérait la plus naturelle possible et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, en même temps qu'elle. Il croisa les doigts mentalement. Le reste du plan de Regulus allait dépendre des prochaines minutes…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus sentait le regard de Pills posé sur ses épaules, derrière lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le placard de l'entretien avec Darius et Mondingus. Et il n'était pas à l'aise. Quelque_-_chose le gênait. Le gardien l'avait dévisagé avec une acuité gênante, avant de le laisser sortir de sa cellule. Comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir mijoté quelque coup bas.

Mondingus avait raison. Percer le mur avec Pills pour les surveiller n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Quant à ce qui devait se passer _ensuite_, il était évident, maintenant, que sans l'aide de Remus, c'était voué à l'échec.

Regulus avait été soulagé, de voir à quel point il avait été facile de convaincre Remus. Le jeune homme semblait bien décidé à croire en l'innocence de Sirius, il ferait tout son possible pour le faire évader d'Azkaban, Regulus en était certain. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de voir encore son frère… Il était sûr que la nouvelle lui donnerait assez de force pour endurer les Détraqueurs et sa cellule sordide jusqu'au moment où il parviendrait à l'en faire sortir.

Darius et Mondingus s'arrêtèrent devant lui, de part et d'autre du placard dont la porte calcinée pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds. Les matériaux entreposés dans le placard étaient tous inflammables : l'incendie avait dû être violent. Avec de la chance, le mur mitoyen de la réserve des cuisines avait été assez abîmé pour que les travaux en soient facilités.

Pills s'arrêta à leurs côtés et leur désigna le matériel entassé derrière Darius. « Voilà tout ce dont vous allez avoir besoin, leur dit_-_il. Allez_-_y. »

Il recula suffisamment pour s'adosser au mur opposé. Pas assez loin, du goût de Regulus.

Mondingus jeta un coup d'œil dans le placard et fit une grimace. « Ça pue… remarqua_-_t_-_il, fronçant le nez.  
_-_ Par ta faute, Dingo… trancha Pills.  
_-_ Eh ! protesta Mondingus. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait foutre le feu !  
_-_ Non, bien sûr… acquiesça le gardien, les yeux posés sur Regulus. Et c'est sympa à toi de t'être proposé pour réparer les dégâts !  
_-_ Tu sais ce que m'auraient fait les autres, si je ne m'étais pas engagé à nettoyer ? répartit Mondingus, très sérieusement. Si le bruit court avait couru qu'ils devaient se taper ce boulot pourri par ma faute sans que je participe… ? »

Regulus était épaté par la force de conviction de Mondingus. Tout sonnait si juste, dans sa bouche ! Un menteur hors pair, vraiment.

Pourtant, curieusement, Pills ne semblait pas convaincu.

Regulus prit une pelle et un sac poubelle et entra résolument dans le placard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Rogue finissait de remplir sa malle, sans pourtant y apporter le même soin que de coutume. Il avait hâte de quitter Poudlard. Il avait encore tant à faire…

Les élèves avaient pris le Poudlard express pour rentrer dans leurs foyers le samedi précédent, pendant que lui_-_même et Lupin rendaient visite à Regulus. Les couloirs étaient vides et d'un silence bienvenu, lorsqu'il était rentré.

Il avait passé la journée du dimanche à ranger son bureau et sa salle de classe, avant le grand nettoyage estival des Elfes de Poudlard, à l'image de ses collègues, et il n'avait guère eu le temps de songer aux affaires de Regulus.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter sa lourde malle et quitta son appartement. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer derrière lui, c'était inutile, le château serait vide durant les deux prochains mois. Seul le concierge et Hagrid passaient l'année complète à l'école. Et aussi cette folle hystérique de Trelawney, sans doute, songea Severus.

S'il n'avait pas été lui_-_même témoin de certaine scène, il aurait volontiers joint sa voix à celle du professeur MacGonagall qui ne manquait pas une occasion de faire part de son scepticisme, concernant les dons du professeur de divination.

Il rejoignit ses collègues déjà prêts dans le hall. Ceux_-_ci se saluaient avec bonne humeur, sous l'œil bienveillant – _comme toujours !_ songea Rogue – du directeur. Il se serait bien passer de la corvée « poignées de main », mais il se devait, au moins, de saluer Dumbledore avant de partir.

« Vous reviendrez bien l'année prochaine, n'est_-_ce pas, Severus ? lui demanda Flitwick, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le directeur.  
_-_ Il semblerait, oui…  
_-_ Votre première année d'enseignement ne vous a donc pas entièrement dégoûté de la profession !  
_-_ Je suppose que non… »

Il essaya d'esquiver le petit homme, mais celui_-_ci, apparemment, était d'humeur bavarde. Rogue retint un soupir, alors que son collègue se lançait dans l'éloge du petit hôtel d'Andalousie où il allait s'établir pendant les vacances.

Dès qu'il aurait déposé ses affaires chez lui, il se rendrait dans le Chemin de Traverse pour se mettre en quête de ce dont Regulus avait besoin. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes. Non, s'il devait y avoir un souci, ce serait sans doute du côté de Lupin.

« Et vous, Severus, comptez_-_vous partir en vacances ? demanda Flitwick, levant vers lui un visage curieux.  
_-_ Euh… non… répondit Rogue, tiré de ses pensées.  
_-_ Vous n'allez pas passer les deux prochains mois à attendre la rentrée, Severus ! intervint Dumbledore, qui les avait rejoints.  
_-_ J'ai des affaires à régler… répondit Rogue prudemment. Je pense avoir assez de travail, dans les jours à venir…  
_-_ Ah… Mais vous savez qu'au besoin, il vous suffirait de laisser un message ici, à Hagrid, reprit Dumbledore, l'observant avec une acuité gênante, et qu'il se chargerait de faire suivre…  
_-_ Je ne vois pas dans quelles circonstances je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, Monsieur le Directeur… » coupa Severus, un peu plus tranchant que d'ordinaire.

S'il y avait une chose que Rogue supportait difficilement, c'était bien qu'on lui laisse supposer qu'il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui_-_même tout seul. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait ce côté paternaliste un peu envahissant.

Même si en une ou deux occasions, il s'était trouvé bien heureux de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui.

« Bon… Et bien, au revoir, mon cher Severus… »

Rogue serra la main qu'il lui tendait et quitta l'école.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus était ennuyé. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, Pills ne s'était pas éloigné. Il semblait même suivre l'avancée des travaux avec un intérêt plus que suspect. Il ne bavardait même pas avec le gardien qui les surveillait également. C'était très inhabituel.

Heureusement, Regulus pouvait compter sur l'exiguïté du placard et la carrure d'armoire à glace de Darius. Il avait fait comprendre au géant qu'il devait s'efforcer de travailler devant la porte, afin qu'il puisse dissimuler la plupart de ses gestes à la vigilance du gardien.

A quatre pattes dans la cendre et la suie qui maculaient le sol du placard, Regulus grattait consciencieusement le mortier abîmé entre les briques noircies du mur du fond, tandis que Mondingus charriait des sacs de gravats qu'il entassait devant la porte. Darius, lui, s'échinait à détacher le plâtre esquinté du plafond, faisant tomber sur eux une pluie de débris.

« Ça va… ? souffla Mondingus à l'oreille de Regulus, tout en remplissant son sac poubelle.  
_-_ Creuser là_-_dedans, c'est du gâteau… répondit Regulus. L'ennui, c'est Pills…  
_-_ Pourquoi il nous surveille comme ça ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'il ne t'a pas cru sincère…  
_-_ Tu crois qu'il a deviné ?! »

Regulus ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule, et entre les jambes de Darius, pour croiser le regard du gardien. Pas de doute, il était plus que méfiant. Regulus se redressa et sortit du placard.

« On peut boire quelque_-_chose, chef ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Avec toute cette poussière… » Darius sortit à son tour du placard, la tête et les épaules blanchies par le plâtre. « Ouais, Chef, ça s'rait bien… appuya_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il me semble que ça n'avance pas très vite… répartit Pills, les bras croisés. Vous êtes sûrs que vous faites bien ce qu'il faut, tous les trois ? »

Les trois prisonniers échangèrent un regard.

« Evidemment, qu'on fait ce qu'il faut ! s'insurgea Mondingus.  
_-_ C'est tout pourri, là_-_dedans ! protesta Darius. Il faut arracher le plâtre du plafond, nettoyer le mortier abîmé des murs, dégager les étagères qui ont fondu, sans parler de toute la merde qui reste !  
_-_ Il y en a bien pour trois jours de travail, intervint Regulus. Mais si vous pensez que nous ne faisons pas l'affaire, prenez quelqu'un d'autre… »

Regulus sentit le regard un peu abasourdi de Mondingus chercher le sien, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer, concentrant toute son attention sur le gardien.

« Hein ? fit Darius, qui ne saisissait apparemment pas la subtilité. Tu veux laisser tomber ?  
_-_ Je le fais pour rendre service à Mondingus parce que je lui dois bien ça ! lança Regulus. Mais c'est dur… Je crois que je ne suis pas totalement remis, en fait… »

Il y eut un silence, puis Pills éclata de rire.

« Ouh ! Tu nous joues ta chochotte, Fox ! Prends cette pelle et bosse !  
_-_ Ouais, bosse », répéta Darius, retournant dans le placard en traînant des pieds.

Regulus l'imita, suivi par Mondingus. Du coin de l'œil, il constata avec une pointe de soulagement que Pills ne semblait plus aussi acharné à les observer.

Peut_-_être parviendrait_-_il à quelque_-_chose, en définitive…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Il y avait tellement longtemps ! » s'exclama Bertha, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Remus lui adressa son sourire le plus cordial. Assis en face d'elle à la cafétéria du ministère, il avait commandé du thé et des gâteaux et écoutait, depuis, le babillage ininterrompu de son ancienne camarade.

Elle avait été ravie de le voir entrer dans l'ascenseur avec elle et l'avait presque aussitôt accaparé. L'attirer jusqu'ici n'avait posé aucun problème. Il semblait bien que Bertha n'avait pas oublié son premier béguin de Poudlard…

Comment Regulus avait appris que Bertha Jorkins avait eu un faible pour lui, Remus n'en savait rien. Il était fort peu probable que ce soit Sirius qui lui en ait parlé. Sirius n'était pas porté sur ce genre de discussion, surtout avec son frère.

Pourtant, Regulus savait.

_« Tu te souviens de Bertha ? _avait_-_il dit au parloir. _Bertha Jorkins ? Elle t'aimait, à Poudlard. Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de te revoir… » _

C'était le cas. La jeune femme ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise et de papillonner des cils, comme elle le faisait déjà à Poudlard, lorsqu'il s'asseyait près d'elle à la bibliothèque ou lors d'un cours commun.

Et cela le gênait autant maintenant qu'à l'époque.

Si James, Sirius, et même Peter s'amusaient de la voir lui tourner autour, lui avait toujours trouvé la situation franchement inconfortable. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, en la repoussant trop durement. Malheureusement, Bertha était sourde aux sous_-_entendus. C'était Lily, finalement, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne partageait malheureusement pas ses sentiments.

« Oui, effectivement, cela faisait longtemps… acquiesça_-_t_-_il, portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu deviens ?  
_-_ Je travaille comme jardinier… Chez les Moldus…  
_-_ Oh… Moi, je travaille ici, au ministère…  
_-_ Vraiment ?!  
_-_ Oui, je suis chargée des relations avec la presse ! Un travail en or, pour moi, tu imagines ! J'ai toujours été douée pour la communication ! »

C'était un euphémisme. Bertha Jorkins était la plus grande pourvoyeuse de potins de tout Poudlard !

_« Bertha travaille au ministère, _avait dit Regulus._ Son père s'est chargé de lui trouver un emploi. Elle est chargée de la communication… La __**Gazette**__ compte publier un numéro spécial sur les Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Ce sera elle, qui sera chargée du dossier « Azkaban » à fournir à la presse… » _

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, alors… avança Remus. Avec le travail formidable qu'ont fait les Aurors… Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on parle du ministère dans les journaux. Sans parler de l'ascension de Fudge dans les sondages…  
_-_ Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Depuis l'arrestation de Black… »

Il y eut un blanc. Bertha était devenue écarlate, consciente d'avoir laissé sa langue aller trop vite. Ce qui surprit un peu Remus. Bertha n'avait jamais été délicate.

« Je suis désolée… murmura_-_t_-_elle. C'est vraiment horrible, tout ça… James, et Lily… Et Sirius qui se fait arrêter…  
_-_ Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! coupa Remus, s'efforçant d'être aussi tranchant que possible. Le baiser du Détraqueur m'aurait même semblé plus juste, en la circonstance !  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr… »

Elle n'était plus du tout à l'aise. Remus tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, Bertha, souligna_-_t_-_il gentiment. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu veux bien ? »

Elle rosit et but une gorgée de thé avec l'intention manifeste de dissimuler son trouble.

« J'ai un gros dossier qui m'attend, là… Pour la **Gazette**. Il semble que les gens veuillent s'assurer que les Mangemorts ont bien le sort qu'ils méritent.  
_-_ Azkaban est loin d'être un paradis, à ce que l'on en dit…  
_-_ Mais beaucoup de Sorciers pensent que ce n'est pas suffisant… Même si la tendance est à l'assouplissement, avec Fudge… Enfin… Toi_-_même, tu viens de dire…  
_-_ Tu as raison. Je pense que Sirius doit en baver, là_-_bas… »

Il s'assombrit presque malgré lui. Il avait pensé tant de fois, à Sirius, depuis qu'il s'était convaincu de son innocence. A sa souffrance, à sa solitude. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir mettre fin à tout cela ! Il se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et soupira.

« Donc, tu vas aller à Azkaban ? Pour préparer ton dossier ?  
_-_ Exact. Cette semaine, ou la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand… Mon père est le directeur de la prison, tu le savais ?  
_-_ Non, mentit Remus. Après le procès de Sirius, j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de tout ça…  
_-_ Il dit que la situation est terrible, pour les condamnés à perpétuité. Ils meurent les uns après les autres, après d'atroces souffrances… »

Elle pâlit une nouvelle fois et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais à faire ça… Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour une fille telle que toi, compatit Remus.  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Oui, enfin… Aller là_-_bas et côtoyer ces prisonniers…  
_-_ Je n'irais pas en Haute Sécurité, papa ne me laissera pas le faire ! Mais je pourrais voir les autres prisonniers et interroger les gardiens.  
_-_ Ton père ne te laissera pas voir les Mangemorts ?  
_-_ Il dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je crois qu'il cherche à me protéger…  
_-_ C'est compréhensible… »

Bertha prit un gâteau et mordit dedans à belles dents.

« Tu as de la chance, d'avoir un père qui se soucie autant de toi… reprit Remus.  
_-_ Papa est un amour ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est allé s'enterrer dans un boulot aussi pourri que directeur d'Azkaban ! Il était mieux ici, au bureau des Aurors !  
_-_ Oui, c'est un curieux choix de carrière…  
_-_ Il n'a pas vraiment choisi. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, avec des airs de conspiratrice.

« En fait, c'est Fudge, qui a manœuvré pour qu'il soit nommé là_-_bas…  
_-_ Ah ?  
_-_ Oui, après le retrait de Croupton, il était le mieux placé, pour briguer le poste de Premier Ministre… Fudge a joué de ses relations pour le faire écarter ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait peu Fudge. Bertha disait_-_elle la vérité, ou se laissait_-_elle emporter dans l'une de ces spéculations gratuites dont elle était coutumière ?

Une horloge sur le mur, sonna dix heures du matin. Bertha leva les yeux vers elle, vaguement effarée. « Il est si tard ! Oh, Remus, je suis désolée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille !  
_-_ Oh, déjà ?! fit Remus, avec une moue ennuyée peut_-_être un peu trop appuyée. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler de Poudlard !  
_-_ Oh, oui, et bien… Peut_-_être… Si tu veux…  
_-_ On pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir ? proposa Remus.  
_-_ Oui, oui, volontiers !  
_-_ Je passerai te prendre ici ? Ou tu préfères qu'on se retrouve ailleurs ?  
_-_ Non, non, ici, c'est très bien ! Je termine à 17 h… »

Elle se leva et lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de quitter la cafétéria.

Remus resta assis quelques minutes encore à leur table, un peu sonné.

Il n'avait encore jamais invité de jeune femme à dîner. Et il avait fallu que ce soit Bertha Jorkins.

Maudit Regulus et ses idées tordues !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La petite sorcière essuya ses doigts sales sur son tablier et se tourna vers Rogue, l'air un peu surprise.

« Votre demande est assez inhabituelle, jeune homme… dit_-_elle.  
_-_ J'en ai vraiment besoin ! insista Rogue.  
_-_ Je m'en doute… Mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment la saison ! Je dois en avoir de la séchée quelque part…  
_-_ Non, non ! coupa Rogue. Il me la faut fraîche ! »

La sorcière gratta son énorme nez rougi d'un air ennuyé, le maculant de terre.

« Je n'en ai malheureusement pas dans ma boutique… Les plus avancées ne sont encore qu'à l'état de boutures… Mais fraîches, elles n'ont aucun pouvoir ! Pourquoi ne pas en prendre de la séchée ?!  
_-_ Je ne _veux pas_ qu'elle ait de pouvoir, justement ! »

La sorcière le regarda avec une insistance dérangeante. Sans doute le prenait_-_elle pour un fou… Ou un individu fort dangereux… Severus s'efforça de lui sourire le plus aimablement possible.

« Si vous tenez absolument à vous en procurer, peut_-_être en trouverez_-_vous à l'état sauvage… reprit la sorcière. Mais il vous faudra aller beaucoup plus au nord, il fait bien trop chaud, ici… Par contre, méfiez_-_vous ! La chaleur risque d'accélérer sa maturation, et elle se desséchera très vite !  
_-_ Combien de temps faudrait_-_il, pour qu'elle acquiert ses propriétés ?  
_-_ A partir du moment où vous la cueillez ? En admettant que vous ne vous exposiez pas en plein soleil… deux jours, tout au plus. »

Deux jours. Le délai était très court. Si Lupin prenait le moindre retard, ce serait fichu, pour Regulus…

« Je vous remercie beaucoup, dit_-_il à la sorcière.  
_-_ Pas de quoi, jeune homme… » répondit_-_elle, se replongeant dans ses travaux de rempotage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle se sentait nerveuse. L'échec de sa discussion avec Black pesait sur elle de façon désagréable. Elle avait été déconcertée, de ne pas être parvenue à raisonner un jeune homme apparemment aussi sensé que lui. Car apparemment, sa visite n'avait eu aucune influence sur lui. Selon Andrew, les assiettes pleines continuaient de s'entasser devant sa cellule.

Pourquoi Black adoptait_-_il une attitude aussi extrémiste ? Il n'y avait pourtant toujours aucune marque de dépression sévère, chez lui : ni prostration, ni gestes compulsifs…

_Peut-être espère-t-il être transféré à l'infirmerie…_

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication rationnelle à son attitude. Elle l'avait par deux fois fait venir à l'infirmerie. Sans doute avait_-_il pris goût à ces moments où il pouvait fuir l'enfer du quartier de Haute Sécurité… Ou peut_-_être espérait_-_il avoir ainsi l'occasion de revoir son frère…

Elle aurait dû être plus claire, avec lui, lui expliquer que les détenus condamnés à perpétuité ne pouvait pas bénéficier des mêmes prérogatives que les autres prisonniers. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance, en se comportant comme il le faisait, d'être de nouveau admis à l'infirmerie.

Elle chercha des yeux le calepin d'Andrew. Elle voulait maintenant consigner toutes ses remarques du jour dans les dossiers des prisonniers concernés.

« Andrew… ? » appela_-_t_-_elle.

L'infirmier passa la tête hors de la salle d'examen qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

« Miss ?  
_-_ Vous avez repris votre calepin ?  
_-_ Non, Miss, je l'ai laissé sur votre bureau pour vos dossiers ! »

Isabelle repoussa les parchemins et les livres qui l'encombraient, en vain.

« Je ne le trouve pas… Zacharius ? Avez_-_vous pris ce carnet ? »

Le prisonnier lavait le sol à grande eau. Il leva un regard surpris sur elle. « Non, Miss Isabelle. » Il leva les mains, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne dissimulait rien. Isabelle ne se donna pas la peine de l'examiner davantage. Zacharius ne risquerait certainement pas de perdre ses avantages en commettant un larcin aussi inutile que celui_-_ci.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est entré ici ?  
_-_ Non, Miss, répondit Zacharius. Personne.  
_-_ A part le chat, ajouta Andrew. Il a mis des traces de pattes partout sur le lit de la salle d'examen ! Je me demande où il a été traîner…  
_-_ Je vais changer les draps, intervint Zacharius, dès que j'aurais fini ça.  
_-_ Merci. »

Isabelle soupira et fit signe à Andrew de la rejoindre. « Vous allez m'aider à remplir les dossiers, lui dit_-_elle. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous aviez écrit… Cela m'ennuierait de prendre du retard dans cette paperasse… » L'infirmier hocha la tête et s'assit près de son bureau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus fit jouer la mince barre métallique qu'il avait dénichée au fond du placard entre deux briques pour les desceller, tandis que Mondingus occupait Pills, qu'il assommait de récriminations plaintives sur ses conditions de travail. Il y avait maintenant une brèche dans le mur au fond du placard.

Cela lui avait pris la journée, pour dégager le mortier friable et faire pression sur les pierres mal jointes du mur. Mais enfin, il y était parvenu.

Il échangea un regard triomphal avec Darius.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Severus tournait en rond, dans le salon poussiéreux de sa maisonnette délabrée, _Impasse du Tisseur_. Il avait reçu un bref message de Lupin, dans la journée, lui apprenant que celui_-_ci devait dîner avec Bertha Jorkins le soir_-_même.

Il semblait donc que les choses allaient plutôt bien, pour le moment, malgré son échec chez la botaniste. Mais il avait hâte que Lupin le rejoigne pour lui confirmer ce qu'avait dit Regulus.

Trois coups secs frappés contre sa porte le firent bondir dans l'entrée. C'était bien Lupin. « Alors ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il, après l'avoir fait entrer. Tu as toutes les informations ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à faire le tour de la pièce d'un air curieux. Rogue croisa les bras, exaspéré. « Lupin ! appela_-_t_-_il. Ta soirée avec Jorkins ! » Remus se tourna vers lui. « Chouette…  
_-_ De quoi parles_-_tu ?! pesta Rogue. De ma maison ou de ta soirée ?! »

Le sourire espiègle de Lupin eut le don de le mettre un peu plus en rage. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui_-_même. C'était plus fort que lui. En présence de l'un des quatre « Maraudeurs », il se sentait toujours sur les nerfs. Et apparemment, Lupin en jouait volontiers.

« Qu'est_-_ce que Bertha t'a dit ? reprit_-_il, un peu plus calmement.  
_-_ Elle a confirmé ce qu'a dit Regulus. Cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine, elle se rendra à Azkaban afin de monter un dossier pour la presse. »

Lupin s'assit sur le canapé, le regard attiré malgré lui par les rayonnages de livres qui couvraient les murs.

« Et ? insista Severus.  
_-_ Regulus semble avoir raison, elle bénéficie d'une sorte de traitement de faveur, là_-_bas… Elle est la fille du directeur, après tout. Elle n'emprunte pas le bac pour se rendre sur l'île, mais la cheminée privée et hyper protégée de son père. »

Rogue s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil délabré, face à Lupin et croisa ses longues jambes maigres.

« Tu crois que c'est par là que Regulus compte passer pour sortir d'Azkaban… ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Que c'est ça, la dernière partie de son plan ?  
_-_ Non, répondit aussitôt Lupin, catégorique. C'est ce que j'avais pensé, au début. Mais j'ai interrogé Bertha un peu plus là_-_dessus et je suis sûr que c'est infaisable. La cheminée de Jorkins n'a qu'une seule destination : le bureau des Aurors du ministère. De plus, elle est fermée la nuit, par des sortilèges extrêmement puissants. Regulus et Sirius ne pourraient pas passer par là. Sûrement pas avec le risque de tomber dans les bras des Aurors… A moins qu'ils aient une complicité chez eux… ? »

Lupin interrogea Rogue du regard. Celui_-_ci fronça les sourcils. « Est_-_ce que Regulus pourrait avoir un allié chez les Aurors ? insista Remus.  
_-_ Pas que je sache, répondit Severus. Je ne vois pas trop comment il aurait fait, il a passé presque deux ans soigneusement caché. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des espions partout, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Regulus allait s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Mais il le connaissait assez pour être persuadé qu'il avait dû penser à tout, dans les moindres détails. Regulus était un jeune homme prudent. Il n'aurait pas réussi à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres si longtemps autrement.

« Regulus n'aura sûrement pas pensé à un moyen d'évasion prévisible… murmura Severus.  
_-_ Oui… Mais s'il veut qu'on l'aider, il devrait peut_-_être nous mettre au courant !  
_-_ Il le fera au moment le plus opportun.  
_-_ Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? »

Il y avait une vrai surprise, dans la voix de Lupin. Et de la curiosité. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui te surprend là_-_dedans, Lupin ? demanda_-_t_-_il, forçant sur le sarcasme. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te trompais, sur Regulus et ses compétences…  
_-_ Je ne pensais pas à Regulus ! C'est juste… bizarre… de te voir prendre fait et cause pour lui… Malgré le danger…  
_-_ Tu t'imagines que j'ai peur ?! répliqua Rogue, se redressant sur son fauteuil.  
_-_ Non, sourit Lupin. Mais te voir faire tandem avec quelqu'un, c'est surprenant…  
_-_ Oui, sûrement autant que te voir enfin vivre et penser par toi_-_même, hors de l'ombre de Potter et Black ! » riposta Rogue sèchement.

Il fit mouche. Lupin lui lança un regard clairement blessé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… reprit Rogue, son aplomb retrouvé. Nous n'arriverons à rien si tu ne convaincs par Bertha de venir à nous.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Il faut qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de poursuivre le plan si je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ne nous mettra pas de bâtons dans les roues.  
_-_ Ce qui signifie ? demanda Lupin, un peu pâle. Que comptes_-_tu faire d'elle au juste ?  
_-_ Uniquement m'assurer qu'elle ne risquera pas de faire capoter l'affaire. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Lupin, je ne m'en prendrai pas physiquement à ta dulcinée !  
_-_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire, de toute façon ! » répliqua Lupin, féroce.

Severus n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il ne comptait pas faire de mal à Bertha. Mais il aimait laisser croire à Remus le contraire. Tout ce qui torturait son ancien condisciple lui était agréable…

« Et toi ? demanda Lupin. Tu as trouvé la fleur ? »

Rogue se rembrunit légèrement. Lupin avait là une occasion de reprendre l'avantage du dialogue. Sans doute ne manquerait_-_il pas l'occasion de se moquer de son échec.

« Elle ne pousse malheureusement pas en cette saison, répondit_-_il, circonspect. Mais je sais où en trouver.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas la fleur ?! s'exclama Lupin, se redressant lui_-_aussi sur son siège.  
_-_ Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne poussait pas sous nos latitudes en cette saison !  
_-_ Tu m'asticotes pour attirer Bertha dans je ne sais quel piège, et tu n'es même pas fichu de t'acquitter de ta partie du plan ?! »

Lupin se releva brusquement, agité, et se mit à arpenter la pièce nerveusement. « Est_-_ce qu'on a une solution de remplacement ? Une potion ?  
_-_ Arrête de t'exciter, Lupin ! Je t'ai dit que je savais où en trouver ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle va se dessécher très vite une fois cueillie. Il faut qu'elle soit à Azkaban avant d'acquérir ses vertus magiques, sinon elle ne passera pas le contrôle !  
_-_ OK… Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait alors ?  
_-_ Commence par te rasseoir, tu m'énerves, à gesticuler de la sorte. D'abord, il nous faut Bertha. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus, Darius et Regulus s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour, un peu à l'écart des autres détenus, et échangeaient leurs commentaires sur leur travail de la veille. Regulus sentait le pessimisme de Mondingus gagner peu à peu Darius. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer un peu, mais il était hors de question qu'il dévoile ses plans à quelqu'un d'aussi peu sûr que Darius.

« Sûr qu'avec Pills sur notre dos… grommela le géant. On va avoir un problème pour percer le mur.  
_-_ Non, pas pour le percer, corrigea doucement Regulus. J'ai réussi à desceller trois pierres sans qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit, hier. Si vous continuez à faire écran entre lui et moi, je réussirai à agrandir le passage. Le tout, c'est de bien replacer les pierres après coup pour son inspection.  
_-_ Il finira bien par voir que tout le mortier manque… remarqua Mondingus, morose.  
_-_… ce qui ne serait pas exceptionnel en soi… Nous sommes censés refaire tous les joints bousillés par l'incendie. Il faudra gratter le mur un peu partout, pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas sur notre trou en particulier.  
_-_ Ouais, mais tu comptes passer de l'autre côté comment ?! Me fais pas croire que Pills s'apercevra pas que t'es plus dans le placard !  
_-_ Mmmhhh… approuva Mondingus, hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
_-_ Là, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance, répondit Regulus.  
_-_ Ouais, sûr… Mais c'est un peu juste pour moi, là ! grogna Darius. Je veux pas finir en Haute Sécurité à cause de tes magouilles, il me faut des certitudes !  
_-_ Je te promets que je ne me risquerai pas à passer de l'autre côté s'il y a le moindre risque que Pills s'en aperçoive. »

Mondingus hocha vaguement de la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais Darius ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

Regulus espérait vraiment que Remus et Severus s'acquitteraient correctement de leur partie du plan qu'il avait imaginé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pills observa le trio s'armer de leurs pelles d'un œil critique.

Il avait visité le placard, la veille, après le départ des prisonniers, dans l'espoir de trouver un début de réponse aux questions qui le taraudaient. Les débris qui jonchaient le sol avaient été en partie déblayés, le plafond et les murs avaient visiblement étaient grattés. Mais il n'y avait rien là de suspect.

Peut_-_être s'était_-_il trompé, après tout ? Peut_-_être Fox et Fletcher n'avaient_-_ils véritablement aucun intérêt particulier à nettoyer les dégâts de l'incendie… ?

Mais non. Pills restait persuadé qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque_-_chose. Il y avait eu bien trop d'incidents curieux, depuis l'arrivée de Fox à Azkaban. Et le type, en lui_-_même, lui inspirait une méfiance particulière. Il était regrettable que le directeur Jorkins ne partage pas son opinion.

Alors que les trois prisonniers entraient dans le placard, il se posta plus près de la porte que la veille, suivant du regard chacun de leur geste. Darius attaquait au burin la partie du plafond juste au_-_dessus du départ de l'incendie, décollant le plâtre écaillé dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Mondingus se chargeait d'évacuer les restes calcinés qui encombraient encore le fond du placard, armé de sa pelle et d'une collection de sacs poubelle. Fox, lui, brossait les murs pour les débarrasser de la suie et du mortier desséché.

Rien de particulièrement suspect.

Au bout d'un moment, il se fit la réflexion que si Fox avait manigancé quelque_-_chose, il ne se risquerait certainement pas à agir sous son regard. Or, il voulait absolument avoir la preuve de sa duplicité.

Il quitta donc son poste d'observation, avec l'idée bien arrêtée de passer le placard au peigne fin sitôt les détenus repartis dans leur cachot.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« J'ai bien cru que Pills ne nous lâcherait pas ! soupira Mondingus, s'écroulant sur le banc, devant son dîner.  
_-_ Il se méfie… murmura Regulus. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas percé le mur plus avant, aujourd'hui. Je suis certain qu'il va inspecter le placard à fond.  
_-_ Il va trouver les pierres que tu as descellées… ?  
_-_ J'en doute… J'ai camouflé tous les interstices avec le plâtre décollé par Darius. Il faudrait qu'il essaye de retirer les pierres une à une, pour qu'il se doute de ce que nous voulons faire. Il va juste nous falloir un peu plus de patience. Quand il se cassera la tête une fois de trop sans résultat, il lâchera l'affaire.  
_-_ Mais on ne peut pas tarder trop non plus, parce que les travaux avancent, eux… On n'aura bientôt plus une excuse pour rester enfermés dans le placard…  
_-_ C'est juste… Mais j'attends un coup de main qui ne devrait plus tarder à venir… »

Il se tut brusquement. Un prisonnier s'approchait de leur table, avec l'intention manifeste de s'asseoir avec eux. C'était Zacharius, le détenu qui travaillait à l'infirmerie.

« Je vois que tu t'es bien remis, p'tit gars ! » dit_-_il, en signe de bonjour.

Mondingus s'écarta légèrement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Regulus lui sourit. « Comment cela se passe_-_t_-_il, à l'infirmerie ?  
_-_ Calme, depuis ton départ. Quoi que… La demoiselle semble un peu tristounette…  
_-_ Miss Fudge ?! s'exclama Regulus, surpris.  
_-_ Elle parle beaucoup moins qu'avant. Elle a l'air soucieuse… »

Regulus ne releva pas. Il se demandait s'il était en cause, dans l'abattement de la jeune femme. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en excellents termes, même s'il s'était appliqué à modérer l'importance de son ancienne allégeance aux Mangemorts.

Avait_-_elle vu Sirius ? Lui avait_-_elle demandé ce qu'il en était véritablement, de sa culpabilité ?

« Et je crois qu'elle est inquiète pour ton cousin.  
_-_ Mon cousin ? répéta Regulus, sans comprendre.  
_-_ Oui, ce type qui t'a filé son sang ! C'est pas ton cousin ?  
_-_ Si, répondit Regulus tout à trac. C'est effectivement mon cousin. Au deuxième ou troisième degré, je ne sais plus… Je ne suis pas très lié avec cette partie de la famille… »

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant d'ignorer les battements soudain beaucoup plus rapides de son cœur.

« Pourquoi s'inquièterait_-_elle pour lui ? demanda_-_t_-_il du ton le plus détaché qu'il put prendre.  
_-_ Il paraît que ça y est, il pète les plombs aussi…  
_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Mondingus, tandis que Regulus restait sans voix, atterré.  
_-_ L'infirmier Andrew dit qu'il ne mange plus. En général, c'est mauvais signe. Ceux qui commencent comme ça, je les enterre dans les deux semaines qui suivent… Je suis désolé, ajouta_-_t_-_il, brusquement conscient de l'impact de ses paroles sur Regulus.  
_- _Il semblait aller bien, pourtant, quand je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie… avança Regulus, incertain.  
_-_ Oui, mais ça veut pas dire grand chose, à Azkaban… Tu sais, Floyd… Il faisait le mariole, quand il a été transféré en Haute Sécurité. Mais Andrew m'a dit que c'était fini. Il passe son temps à appeler sa mère, maintenant. Il a plus ou moins arrêté de manger, lui_-_aussi… »

Regulus n'entendit pas le reste du babillage du vieil homme.

Sirius allait mal.

Vraiment ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, à l'infirmerie. Il avait senti sa force le soutenir, alors que lui_-_même se sentait perdre pied.

Non. Il ne voulait pas croire Zacharius. Il se trompait certainement.

Il choisit d'ignorer l'information. De ne pas la laisser parasiter son esprit, qui devait rester mobilisée sur son plan d'évasion.

Pourtant, un nœud s'était formé, au fond de son ventre, qui ne se laisserait pas dénouer si aisément.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Mais pourquoi tu tenais tellement à m'emmener ici ? » demanda Bertha à Remus, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Il était vrai que les lieux n'étaient guère engageants. Et il n'avait avancé aucun argument vraiment valable à leur petite virée dans cette obscure petite ville moldue. Il lui avait vaguement parlé d'un restaurant original. Mais il devenait évident, maintenant, que l'endroit était essentiellement résidentiel.

« Je veux juste dire un mot à un ami avant de te montrer où nous dînerons ce soir, improvisa Remus, s'engageant dans l'impasse du Tisseur.  
_-_ Un ami ?! s'exclama Bertha, subitement plus intéressée. Je le connais ?  
_-_ Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble… Tu te souviens de Severus Rogue ?  
_-_ Rogue ?! s'exclama la jeune femme, véritablement surprise. Ce gars à la tête de vampire qui était à Serpentard ?! Celui que James, Sirius et toi embêtaient tout le temps ?!  
_-_ Euh… Surtout James et Sirius, en fait… » corrigea Remus, un peu mal à l'aise.

Quand il y songeait, maintenant, avec le recul, il devait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas été tendres avec Severus… Celui_-_ci avait vraiment de bonnes raisons de leur en vouloir.

« Mais nous étions jeunes et bêtes… On s'améliore avec l'âge… »

Sauf que de toute évidence, Rogue n'était pas prêt à passer simplement l'éponge sur cette partie de leur vie. Sa rancœur était profonde, Remus en mesurait le poids à chaque instant qu'il passait avec lui, dans ses regards dédaigneux posés sur lui, dans les allégations mauvaises qu'il se permettait.

Il appuya sur la sonnette, sous les regards curieux et avides de Bertha. La jeune femme adorait toujours autant les histoires. Sans doute espérait_-_elle en apprendre plus sur l'amitié aussi curieuse que soudaine que Remus prétendait avoir nouée avec Rogue. Elle risquait d'être surprise…

La porte s'ouvrit. Bertha avança le cou malgré elle pour plonger le regard dans la pénombre du vestibule.

« Tiens, tiens, Bertha Jorkins… dit la voix toujours aussi peu aimable de Rogue. En voilà, une visite pour le moins… inespérée…  
_-_ J'accompagne Remus…  
_-_ Entrez donc. »

Bertha fit quelques pas vers Rogue… et s'écroula soudainement, inanimée. Sa baguette à la main, Rogue fit signe à Remus d'entrer, ce que Remus fit rapidement, un peu pâle.

« Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, choqué.  
_-_ Tu t'inquiètes pour ta chère et tendre ? railla Severus, sarcastique. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.  
_-_ J'espère bien, qu'elle va bien ! coupa Remus, se penchant sur la jeune femme.  
_-_ Il est impératif qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Mais elle se réveillera vite. Aide_-_moi à la porter en bas. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus pensait à Sirius. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un autre sujet, surtout maintenant qu'il était là, allongé dans le noir, dans le silence de la nuit et le froid occasionné par la présence des Détraqueurs.

Mondingus avait fait son possible pour le rassurer, et il était vrai que ses arguments étaient valables : Sirius était fort, il ne renoncerait pas maintenant, alors qu'il savait que son frère faisait tout pour le faire évader. Et on ne sombrait pas comme ça, sans signe avant_-_coureur, dans la dépression la plus sévère. _« Il a quelque-chose derrière la tête » _avait conclut Mondingus. Regulus pensait qu'il avait sans doute raison. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas.

Il se retourna dans son lit une nouvelle fois.

Deux yeux luisaient dans le noir, en face de lui.

Il sursauta brusquement, rejetant sa couverture sur le côté, prêt à bondir hors de son lit.

_« Non, non… _songea_-_t_-_il, le cœur battant. _Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a personne, là… Nous sommes à Azkaban, ce doit être une illusion due aux Détraqueurs… » _Il avait les nerfs à vif, ses défenses étaient sans doute moins efficaces que d'ordinaire.

Pourtant, la créature en face de lui se mit soudain en mouvement, et avant même qu'il ait pu pousser un cri, sautait sur son lit.

Stupéfait, Regulus comprit enfin qu'il avait la visite du chat. Celui_-_ci se frottait à ses jambes, à travers le drap, en ronronnant furieusement. Le jeune homme eut un rire étouffé. Il avait eu si peur, un moment !

« Finn ? fit la voix endormie de Mondingus au_-_dessus de lui. Tout va bien ?  
_-_ C'est le chat… ! murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Le chat ? Quel chat ? »

Au gémissement des ressorts, Regulus comprit que Mondingus s'asseyait dans son lit.

« Le chat qui traîne à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il a décidé de venir visiter les quartiers des détenus… »

Mondingus sauta à bat de son lit et alluma sa lampe_-_torche, éclairant la boule de poils orangés d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il fiche là… ? » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Regulus haussa les épaules et prit le chat dans ses bras. Son regard fut attiré par l'étrange ruban qu'il portait autour du cou. Un ruban de fortune, bricolé avec ce qui semblait être un morceau d'uniforme de prisonnier. « Tu veux bien éclairer ça, Ding ? » demanda_-_t_-_il. Mondingus approcha sa lampe. Passé dans le ruban, il y avait un petit papier soigneusement roulé autour d'un morceau de crayon.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est… ? demanda Mondingus, d'une voix où perçait l'excitation.  
_-_ Un message… Apparemment… »

Regulus détacha le papier et le déroula avec soin. L'écriture qui le couvrait lui arracha un cri de surprise vite étouffé. C'était celle de Sirius. Il en était sûr.

_« Quoi que tu entendes dire à mon sujet, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je serai bientôt libre de mes mouvements.  
Courage »_

« Alors ? demanda Mondingus, pressant.  
_-_ C'est de Sirius.  
_-_ Sirius ?! Tu es sûr ?  
_-_ C'est son écriture.  
_-_ Mais comment… ? »

Regulus se posait la même question. Comment Sirius avait_-_il fait pour se procurer de quoi écrire, comment avait_-_il fait pour convaincre ce chat de lui porter son message ?

« Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Sirius avait décidément des ressources qu'il ne supposait pas ! Son angoisse s'évapora d'un seul coup.

Mondingus lut le message, songeur. « Quand j'y pense… Zacharius m'a parlé du chat… Et de son comportement avec Sirius…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Il a été surpris de voir ce chat si amical avec Sirius… Comme s'ils se connaissaient… D'après Zacharius, le chat se promène jusqu'en Haute Sécurité…  
_-_ Il semblerait que nous en ayons eu la confirmation ce soir ! »

Il gratta Pattenrond sous le menton d'un air pensif. Cet allié inattendu se révèlerait sans doute précieux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Bertha reprit conscience, elle sut immédiatement que quelque_-_chose n'allait pas. Elle avait mal à la tête, et se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement. Un sentiment de panique la suffoqua presque. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était affalée sur une chaise. Ensorcelée, vraisemblablement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, elle était reléguée dans une pièce très sombre, dans laquelle elle distingua vaguement un lit et une armoire. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un rai de lumière, filtrant par une porte entrouverte. Une étrange odeur s'échappait de cette pièce… Et des voix… Celle de Remus, elle en était sûre.

Brusquement, elle se souvint du début de la soirée : Remus Lupin qui l'avait attirée dans ce patelin moldu bien peu engageant, la porte de la maisonnette qui s'était ouverte sur le visage ingrat de Severus Rogue…

Ses deux anciens condisciples l'avaient donc kidnappée !

Pourquoi ?!

Elle tenta de refouler sa panique. Elle connaissait Remus. Remus était un jeune homme doux et bien élevé, il ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal !

Elle tendit l'oreille.

« C'est vraiment une chance que tu ais eu cette potion_-_là en réserve… disait Lupin.  
_-_ Non, je me la suis procurée dans l'Allée des Embrumes ce matin, répondit Rogue. Franchement, Lupin ! Tu crois vraiment que je passe mes loisirs à concocter des potions !  
_-_ Sincèrement… ? Oui !  
_-_ Certainement pas une potion que je maîtrise depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard !  
_-_ Elle est prête, donc…  
_-_ Oui. Il ne manque que les cheveux de Bertha.  
_-_ Bertha… Je n'aime pas ça, Severus… »

La répugnance évidente dans la voix de Remus rassura un peu la jeune femme. Il était décidément impensable que Remus laisse Rogue la maltraiter !

« On ne peut pas la laisser se promener ! répliqua Rogue, la voix cassante. Et je m'assurerais pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souvenir de tout ça avant de la relâcher ! »

Bertha laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle ne savait pas ce que les deux hommes manigançaient, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se concentra juste sur l'idée qu'ils ne la tueraient pas.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

« Tu es ri-di-cule ! » décréta Rogue.

C'était curieux de voir Rogue arborer un sourire aussi large, pensa Remus. Un moment, il lui sembla presque plus humain ! Objectivement, Remus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour comprendre l'amusement de son ancien condisciple. Il se sentait effroyablement boudiné, dans la robe ajustée de Bertha. Et elle était bien trop courte. Il devait sûrement ressembler à un gorille, là-dedans ! Quant à la couleur… Remus n'était pas sûr que le vert pomme était vraiment ce qui seyait le plus à son teint…

« Tu t'imagines que tu porterais mieux la robe que moi ?! répartit Remus, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Tu peux toujours prendre ma place, si tu y tiens vraiment !  
- Sans façon, non. J'ai ma dignité.  
- Tu laisserais ta dignité porter préjudice à Regulus ? »

Il y eut un blanc. Remus s'attendait à ce que Rogue clame une nouvelle fois haut et fort qu'il se fichait de Regulus. Mais rien. Rogue se contenta de lui tendre l'invraisemblable chapeau pointu fuchsia de Bertha.

Histoire de le rendre un peu plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Avec un soupir, il fixa le chapeau sur sa tête. Comment Bertha pouvait-elle supporter des vêtements pareils ? Il se souvenait du regard terrifié qu'elle avait eu, lorsque Severus avait entrepris de la déshabiller. Que s'était-elle imaginée ? Que Severus allait lui faire subir les derniers outrages ? Remus en aurait presque ri. Presque. Parce qu'il plaignait très sincèrement la pauvre fille.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne faisait rien pour se mettre dans les ennuis ! _avait dit Rogue._ A toujours se mêler de tout, il va forcément lui arriver des noises à un moment donné ! » _

Remus avait tenté d'argumenter qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter tout ça, dans ce cas précis. Oui, Bertha avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais si elle n'avait pas été la fille du directeur d'Azkaban, jamais ils ne l'auraient kidnappée !

_« Regulus l'a utilisée dans son plan parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de raconter sa vie ! _avait contré Rogue. _Une fille plus circonspecte se serait méfiée de tes avances ! Et de tes questions sur Azkaban ! Et elle ne t'aurait pas suivi jusqu'ici comme ça ! » _

Remus avait tenté de rassurer Bertha du mieux qu'il avait pu. Non, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Ils avaient juste besoin de ses vêtements et d'une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Bon ! Tu es… parfaite ! s'exclama Rogue, avec un rictus de joie sauvage.  
- Parfaite… grommela Remus. Je suis mal fagoté, à mon avis…  
- Forcément ! Tu n'as ni la taille ni la carrure de Bertha ! Dès que tu auras pris le polynectar, ses vêtements t'iront comme un gant ! Non, le seul souci… Tiens ton rôle, Lupin. Parce que si tu te plantes, tu es bon pour rester à Azkaban, mais du mauvais côté des barreaux ! Et je doute que Regulus se réjouirait vraiment que tu lui tiennes compagnie.  
- Du moment qu'il a la fleur… »

Rogue remplit consciencieusement deux fioles de polynectar et prit sa cape de voyage, accrochée à un clou derrière la porte.

« Allons chercher cette fichue fleur, maintenant. Le jour va bientôt se lever. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le chien dressa une oreille. Il n'y avait pas de doute, quelqu'un arrivait. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et reprit forme humaine.

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'allées et venues, ces derniers temps. L'infirmier venaient tous les jours, maintenant. Et il était toujours possible que la jeune médicomage revienne le visiter. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser voir sous sa forme animagus.

Ce n'était pas Andrew. C'était le chat.

Il trottina le long du couloir, sa queue en panache dressée avec une majesté insolente, comme s'il était le roi de la prison, venu visiter ses oubliettes. Sirius sourit. Ce chat était vraiment spécial.

Il se faufila entre les barreaux de sa cellule et s'assit devant lui. Sirius lui caressa la tête. « Tu as réussi à remettre mon message ? murmura-t-il au félin. Tu as trouvé mon frère ? »

Le chat miaula et se frotta contre ses doigts, lui présentant son collier de fortune.

« Tu as toujours le papier ?! » s'exclama Sirius, déçu. Sans doute avait-il fondé trop d'espoir, sur son compagnon à pattes. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de l'aider ! Il détacha le papier, et constata qu'il n'était plus enroulé autour du morceau de crayon qu'il avait envoyé à Regulus.

« Il m'a envoyé une réponse ?! » s'exclama Sirius, comprenant aussitôt.

Sous son message, il y avait quelques mots de la main de Regulus.

_« Je te fais confiance. Fais-moi signe dès que tu seras sorti, je t'indiquerai la suite des opérations » _

De joie, Sirius serra le chat contre sa poitrine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue avait cru impossible de voir Lupin plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà, en quittant son domicile _Impasse du Tisseur_, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tort. La vision de Lupin à quatre pattes dans la mousse, son chapeau fuchsia de travers, les fesses moulées dans la robe vert pomme de Bertha, était franchement du plus haut comique.

Et de toute évidence, Lupin en était conscient.

Rogue n'aimait pas Lupin. C'était un ami des _deux autres_, ceux qu'il haïssait si fort… Et puis, il n'était pas totalement _humain_. Mais il lui reconnaissait un certain courage dont lui-même était dépourvu : celui de l'autodérision. Une partie de lui-même tenait à affirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun courage à mettre de côté sa dignité, que c'était juste pitoyable. Mais il n'était pas vraiment dupe. Si lui-même avait eu la moindre parcelle de ce courage-là…

« Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu, Rogue ?! s'énerva Lupin, les fesses en l'air. Nous irions beaucoup plus vite, il me semble ! Et fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de te foutre de moi ! »

Bon, il semblait que la patience du loup-garou ait ses limites…

« Je croyais que c'était ton boulot, les plantes ! railla Rogue.  
- Oui, mais les plantes qu'on trouve _normalement_ dans les plates-bandes moldues ! Les tulipes, les pensées, les marguerites… Mais pas cette plante-là !  
- Tu aurais dû mieux écouter en cours de botanique, au lieu de passer ton temps à monter des coups foireux avec tes petits copains !  
- Ça suffit ! protesta Lupin, se redressant brusquement, le chapeau de travers. Arrête de m'asticoter tout le temps ! Je n'aime pas plus que toi d'être obligé de me farcir ta présence ! Alors accélère, et qu'on en finisse ! »

Rogue ne releva pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lupin aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus impressionnant, dans son coup de gueule, s'il n'avait été affublé de son affreuse robe verte.

Il se remit au travail, en silence. Lupin avait raison. Plus vite ils trouvaient la fleur, plus vite ils en auraient fini !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus s'étira dans son lit en baillant. Il avait bien dormi, rassuré qu'il était d'avoir eu la confirmation que Sirius, malgré toutes les apparences, allait bien.

Pattenrond se révèlerait sans nul doute un allié précieux, qui lui ferait gagner beaucoup de temps. Grâce à lui, il pourrait donner ses directives à Sirius, sans avoir à se déplacer lui-même jusqu'en Haute Sécurité. Ce qui représentait, en outre, un gain en terme de discrétion. Il y aurait eu à parier que Jorkins aurait fini par trouver étrange qu'il fasse assez de bêtises pour se retrouver enfermé dans le seul endroit qui pouvait faire passer sa cellule actuelle pour une coquette chambre d'hôtel !

Mondingus se débarbouillait au lavabo. « Et pour Pills, alors, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, le visage ruisselant d'eau froide.  
- On attend un coup de pouce du dehors.  
- Par ton pote ?  
- Et celui de Sirius.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont censés faire ? T'envoyer un truc par la poste, comme les œufs de Doxys ?  
- Non. Les seules choses que les gardiens laissent passer, c'est la nourriture et les photos…  
- Alors ?  
- Ils vont devoir me l'amener.  
- Samedi ?  
- Si possible avant.  
- Et ils vont faire comment ?!  
- Tu verras bien ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lupin avala le contenu de la petite bouteille d'une traite. Severus regarda la métamorphose s'initier, les bras croisés. Il savait que ce devait être douloureux. Pourtant, lupin restait stoïque.

« Essaye de devenir loup-garou tous les mois… fit Lupin, en réponse à sa question muette.  
- Oui, évidemment, en comparaison…  
- Comment suis-je ? » coupa Lupin, peu désireux de poursuivre.

Rogue fit le tour de la personne qui lui faisait face désormais et s'arrêta, les yeux plantés dans les siens. La transformation était parfaite, bien sûr, pourtant… Il y avait quelque-chose…

Ce n'était pas Bertha. Bertha était stupide, et cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait une part hargneuse, aussi, qui la rendait plutôt antipathique. Du moins, de son avis à lui.

Mais la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux respirait la douceur… Elle lui parut presque belle !

« Prends l'air pincé, Lupin, demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu dois être comme _elle_ ! Tu penses abuser qui, si tu ne fais pas cet effort-là ?! Bertha est une pimbêche !  
- T'exagère un peu, là…  
- L'amour te rend aveugle. Elle a l'air idiote, en plus. Il faut que tu ais l'air plus borné, plus bête !  
- Je prendrais presque ça pour un compliment…  
- Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide qu'elle ! Bon… Arrange-toi un peu, tu as l'air d'une souillon ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson fut à la fois surpris et bien peu réjoui de voir Bertha Jorkins débouler dans son bureau.

« Que me vaut l'honneur… ?  
- Il faut que j'aille à Azkaban, répondit la jeune femme.  
- A Azkaban… » répéta McPherson.

Il détailla la robe vert pomme, l'énorme broche fleurie qui s'épanouissait sur sa poitrine replète, son chapeau de satin rose vif… Et se dit qu'elle ferait fureur, sur l'île.

« Papa m'a promis que je pourrai y aller pour mon dossier de presse ! insista Bertha, tapant du pied sur le tapis râpé devant le bureau. Il a dit que je pourrai !  
- C'est vrai, il nous l'a signalé aussi… » soupira McPherson.

Il se demandait toujours comment un homme aussi posé, aussi intelligent que Jorkins, avait pu engendrer une créature aussi vaine et superficielle… Sans doute tenait-elle de sa mère.

« Alors on y va ?! insista la demoiselle.  
- Laissez-moi d'abord prévenir votre père. »

La demoiselle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, serrant contre sa poitrine un dossier rouge qui tranchait affreusement avec le vert de sa robe. Cette fille avait décidément des goûts de chiotte, songea l'inspecteur.

Le Directeur Jorkins se montra légèrement surpris de les voir débarquer dans son bureau. Il embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues, sous l'œil impavide de McPherson. « Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui, mon ange !  
- Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, autant me débarrasser de ça ! Tu me fais voir, Papa ?  
- Je vais te faire visiter l'infirmerie, les quartiers de repos des gardiens – tu pourras les questionner – la cour, le réfectoire, les locaux des douches.  
- Et les cellules des détenus !  
- Bertha…  
- Tu me l'avais promis, papa ! » minauda la jeune femme.

Jorkins soupira, vaincu d'avance. McPherson réprima une grimace expressive.

« Vous nous accompagnez, Inspecteur ? demanda Jorkins.  
- Je servirai d'escorte à votre fille, si vous voulez », proposa aimablement McPherson.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mondingus, vaguement inquiet. Cela faisait une heure que Pills aurait dû venir les chercher pour les conduire à leur travail. Mais il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un gardien.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont découvert ton trou, et qu'ils sont en train de décider de notre sort ? insista Mondingus, se tournant vers son ami.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, répondit Regulus en souriant.  
- Ah… Alors pourquoi ?  
- Je pense que les gardiens sont occupés ailleurs. Et que c'est bon signe.  
- Vraiment ? »

Mondingus jeta un coup d'œil entre les barreaux. Le couloir était obstinément vide.

« Nous allons prendre du retard, non ?  
- Pas si ce que je pense qui arrive maintenant arrive effectivement !  
- Tu ne veux pas me mettre au parfum, pour une fois ?! soupira Mondingus. C'est épuisant, de devoir toujours te comprendre à demi-mots !  
- Tu es un bon acteur, Ding. Mais je préfère que tes réactions restent naturelles. Pills, par exemple, est bien plus subtil qu'il n'y paraît. C'est un intuitif. Je ne tiens pas à le voir davantage suspicieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt fixé ! »

Regulus s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il espérait bien ne pas se tromper : Remus était dans la place, il en était sûr. Il ne lui restait qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il parvienne à abuser tout le monde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda la fausse Bertha, s'arrêtant devant le placard incendié.  
- Rien de bien important, expliqua le chef Doherty. Nous avons eu un petit feu…  
- Petit ?! Et dû à quoi ?!  
- Peu importe, Miss ! Il n'y a vraiment rien là de bien intéressant ! »

Remus choisit de ne pas insister.

Tenir son rôle lui demandait une maîtrise de tous les instants. Il avait été un peu soulagé lorsque Jorkins avait été appelé dans son bureau. Malheureusement, le chef Doherty avait pris le relais et il mettait apparemment un point d'honneur à tester sur « elle » le fameux _prestige de l'uniforme_. Remus se jura de tout faire pour que Rogue n'apprenne jamais cela. Il en entendrait sûrement parler pendant des semaines !

_La prochaine fois que Regulus exige de nous un truc pareil, c'est Severus qui s'y colle !_ se promit Remus.

Il souleva légèrement sa robe pour ne pas la tacher. Il remarqua que le gardien lorgnait ses mollets de façon insistante. C'était franchement gênant. Il accéléra le pas. Plus vite il aurait rencontré Regulus, plus vite il serait sorti de cette galère !

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Que reste-t-il à voir ?  
- La cuisine. »

Doherty passa devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte des cuisines. Elle était d'une propreté immaculée. Une fenêtre munie de barreaux apportait un peu de lumière naturelle bienvenue à la pièce, dotée de longs plans de travail en inox, tels qu'il en avait vu dans les cuisines moldues.

« Comment vos cuisiniers font-ils à manger ? demanda-t-il à Doherty.  
- De manière exclusivement moldue. La magie est interdite pour tout personnel autre que les gardiens.  
- Ce ne sont pas les prisonniers, qui travaillent ici ?  
- Non. Ils aident juste au service et au nettoyage. »

Remus fit le tour de la cuisine, ouvrit un placard dans lequel était rangé la vaisselle, jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour, qu'on apercevait de la fenêtre… Avisant une porte au fond de la pièce, il interrogea Doherty du regard.

« La réserve de la cuisine. »

Remus tourna encore une petite minute, griffonna quelques mots dans son dossier et hocha la tête en direction du gardien pour lui dire qu'il avait fini.

Ils reprirent leur marche le long du couloir. Remus s'efforçait de rester au moins un pas derrière Doherty. il en avait plus qu'assez, de ses frôlements intempestifs. L'Auror fermait la marche.

Il sentait le regard de McPherson sans cesse sur lui, le dévisageant, le jaugeant. Connaissait-il vraiment bien Bertha ? N'était-il pas convaincant, dans sa composition ? A moins que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'un trait de son caractère : cet homme était naturellement sur le qui-vive, sans que cela ait quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Il devrait redoubler de vigilance, devant Regulus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des bruits de pas poussèrent Mondingus à se coller une nouvelle fois contre la grille de sa cellule. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Y'a une fille ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ah ? fit Finnigan, pas plus intéressé que ça.  
- Elle vient faire quoi, ici ?!  
- Visiter, je suppose… Nous ne sommes pas dans les quartiers féminins, que je sache, ça limite le nombre d'explications plausibles ! »

Mondingus tourna la tête vers son ami. « C'était _ça_, que tu attendais ?  
- Tais-toi, ils approchent. »

Des quolibets et des sifflets fusaient dans le couloir, au passage du trio. La demoiselle au chapeau fuchsia avançait la tête haute, très digne, comme si elle n'était pas la cible des grossièretés de tous ces hommes.

« Elle a pas froid aux yeux, la gosse ! s'exclama Mondingus. Et elle est pas trop moche, en plus !  
- J'ai vu plus jolie… dit Finnigan, s'affalant contre la grille à côté de lui pour voir les nouveaux venus.  
- Ouais, une qui travaille à l'infirmerie, je parie…  
- Je t'assure que cette fille-là te plairait beaucoup moins dans l'intimité ! » insista Fox, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mondingus n'eut pas le temps de relever. Le chef Doherty et ses deux visiteurs arrivaient à hauteur de leur cellule.

« Alors, chef, on a des invités ?! s'exclama Mondingus.  
- Ferme-là, Ding, on t'a pas sonné !  
- Les détenus ont-ils le droit de sortir, outre leur récréation dans la cour le mardi ? coupa la voix chantante de la demoiselle.  
- Une demi-heure le matin et une heure l'après-midi, en deux fois », répondit le gardien.

La jeune femme ouvrit son dossier rouge pour y consigner le renseignement… et éparpilla toutes ses feuilles par terre.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, se baissant prestement pour les ramasser.  
- Recule, Dingo ! gronda Doherty, tapant avec sa baguette contre la grille pour éloigner le prisonnier de la jeune femme.  
- Hé ! Ça va, je vais rien lui faire, à la donzelle ! protesta Mondingus.  
- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que tu la touches ! » répartit Doherty.

Du coin de l'œil, Mondingus vit Finnigan s'accroupir et tendre à la visiteuse une feuille qui s'était glissée sous la grille. Alors que la jeune femme la lui prenait des mains, il eut la nette impression qu'elle glissait quelque-chose à son ami. Il décida aussitôt d'occuper un peu plus longtemps l'attention de Doherty.

« De toute façon, j'aime pas les blondes ! répliqua-t-il. C'est pas mon genre, cette gonzesse !  
- Tiens ta langue, Fletcher ! s'emporta Doherty, écarlate. C'est la fille de Jorkins, tu ne devrais pas lui manquer de respect !  
- Laissez, Chef, intervint la jeune femme. On ne peut rien attendre de types de ce genre. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ? »

Mondingus s'écarta de la grille et haussa les épaules, sous le regard noir du maton. Les trois visiteurs reprirent leur chemin le long du couloir.

« Merci, Ding, dit Finnigan avec un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné ? »

Finnigan ouvrit la main. Une petite fleur blanche un peu froissée reposait dans sa paume.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez voir, Miss ? demanda Doherty.  
- Je pense que oui, répondit McPherson. Elle a de quoi nous rédiger un beau rapport, pas vrai, Bertha ?  
- Euh… »

Remus hésitait. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les quartiers des prisonniers, depuis qu'il avait vu ces hommes enfermés dans leurs cellules, un creux s'était formé dans son estomac. Azkaban n'avait pas montré sa facette la plus sombre, il le savait. Et Sirius était sans doute beaucoup moins bien traité que ces types-là.

Sirius était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Si seul.

Si seulement il pouvait le voir, lui dire combien il regrettait de l'avoir cru coupable…

« Miss ? insista Doherty.  
- Je me demandais… Et les prisonniers du quartier de Haute Sécurité ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Bertha ! Je doute que votre père soit d'accord ! trancha McPherson.  
- Mais il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de me rendre là-bas ! Comment pourrais-je faire un compte-rendu objectif, si je ne vois pas les Mangemorts ? »

C'était affreusement risqué, il le savait. D'ailleurs, l'Auror posait un regard un peu plus aigu sur lui, maintenant. C'était désagréable. Mais Remus était prêt à courir le risque. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas renoncer à Sirius, alors qu'il était si proche de lui ! Il voulait le voir, s'assurer par lui-même qu'il allait bien. Et peut-être, s'il en trouvait le moyen, lui donner à entendre qu'il était là pour le soutenir, qu'il ne le laisserait plus tomber.

_Si Rogue apprend ça, il me tue !_ songea Remus, sans s'émouvoir.

Regulus aussi, vraisemblablement.

« Le quartier de Haute Sécurité est un peu effrayant, Miss… tenta d'argumenter Doherty.  
- Mais je ne crains rien, vous êtes là pour me protéger ! susurra Remus, avec un battement de cils. Comme tout à l'heure, avec ce rustre qui cherchait à me coller d'un peu trop près… Et il y a l'Inspecteur… »

Il n'osa pas le regarder en face. Ce type pratiquait-il la legilimancie, pour qu'il se sente à ce point mis à nu, sous son regard ?

« Si vraiment je ne me sens pas le courage, je vous le dirai et nous ferons demi-tour ! »

Il croisa mentalement les doigts. Un refus lui porterait un coup réel qu'il aurait du mal à relativiser.

« D'accord », soupira Doherty.

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Il allait voir Sirius.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Bon, ce n'était pas prévu, ça... Remus était censé repartir sitôt sa mission accomplie, mais il tenait tellement à rendre visite à ce pauvre Sirius... Je n'avais pas le coeur à lui refuser !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Remus reboucha la fiole de polynectar que Rogue lui avait donnée, la glissa dans la poche de sa robe, respira profondément pour se calmer et sortit des toilettes.

Doherty et McPherson l'attendaient, installés sur les fauteuils de la salle de repos des gardiens. Il leur adressa un léger sourire. Il ne devait pas trahir son émotion, ni son impatience grandissante. 

« Vous êtes prête ? lui demanda Doherty.  
_-_ Oui, nous pouvons y aller.  
_-_ Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? C'est un endroit assez terrifiant, vous savez… Surtout pour une jeune demoiselle…  
_-_ Mais… Si les journalistes me demandent comment sont traités les Mangemorts, il faudra bien que je réponde… répondit Remus, adoptant le ton hésitant qu'avait pris Bertha pour lui parler de Sirius, lors de leurs retrouvailles.  
_-_ D'accord… »

Ils quittèrent le petit bâtiment qui abritait à la fois le quartier des gardiens et l'infirmerie, passèrent une grille bardée de sorts de défenses et s'avancèrent jusqu'au quartier de Haute Sécurité.

« J'ai signifié aux Détraqueurs que nous arrivions, expliqua Doherty, en ouvrant la porte. Nous ne risquons pas d'en croiser. Ils s'enferment dans le sous_-_sol lorsque le personnel humain doit circuler là_-_haut. »

Remus regarda attentivement autour de lui. Les sorts qui fermaient la porte étaient puissants, et il n'y avait apparemment aucune autre issue pour sortir de la prison. Comment Regulus allait_-_il s'y prendre, pour sortir Sirius de là ? Maintenant qu'il était dans la place, cela lui semblait désagréablement invraisemblable.

Sans magie, il était impossible de sortir d'ici. La fleur qu'il lui avait donnée n'y suffirait certainement pas.

Remus était inquiet. Quelle caution pouvait_-_il donner à Regulus ? Rogue avait beau dire qu'il était plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Un sorcier, même excellent, n'était plus rien, sans magie. Regulus maîtrisait_-_il la magie sans baguette ? Il en doutait.

Il se promit de pousser Regulus à lui en dire un peu plus sur ce fameux plan, la prochaine fois qu'il le retrouverait au parloir.

« Il y a deux niveaux, expliquait Doherty. Le premier, pour les détenus moins dangereux. C'est aussi là qu'on met les prisonniers coupables de méfaits sur d'autres prisonniers. Les condamnés à perpétuité sont tous au second niveau. C'est là que sont les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Et sont_-_ils traités différemment ? demanda Remus. Selon le niveau ?  
_-_ Bien sûr. Les Détraqueurs passent beaucoup plus fréquemment au second qu'au premier.  
_-_ C'est tout ? intervint McPherson.  
_-_ Croyez_-_moi, Inspecteur. La différence est sensible. D'ailleurs, ils ont tous perdu la boule, en haut.  
_-_ Tous ? demanda Remus, frissonnant malgré lui.  
_-_ Ouais… Et nous avons vu mourir presque la moitié des prisonniers… »

_Sirius va bien, Regulus l'a vu, il dit qu'il n'est pas fou…_ tenta de se rassurer Remus, pris de vertiges.

« Miss ? Ça va ? demanda Doherty.  
_-_ Allons_-_y. Maintenant », répondit Remus, raffermissant sa voix.

Plus vite il serait fixé, mieux ce serait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius reprit finalement forme humaine. Sous sa forme canine, il était enfin parvenu à se glisser entre les barreaux. Il ne restait plus que son arrière train, qui faisait encore un peu barrage. Mais en forçant, il passerait.

Une véritable onde de joie le traversa. Un instant, il oublia même la souffrance et l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'oppressaient depuis son incarcération.

Enfin, il allait sortir des deux mètres carrés qui étaient son univers depuis neuf mois.

Il avait hâte que Pattenrond vienne faire un tour dans sa prison, pour pouvoir apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Regulus.

« C'est ici que sont enfermés les Mangemorts, dit la voix de Doherty à l'autre bout du couloir. Nous pouvons faire demi_-_tour, si vous le souhaitez… »

Une visite ? Encore ? Décidément, le quartier de Haute Sécurité devenait très fréquenté ! Sirius s'assit sur le sol, se demandant qui allait débouler devant sa cellule, cette fois_-_ci.

Trois personnes passèrent devant la grille. Il y avait Doherty, bien sûr, mais Sirius sursauta en apercevant les deux autres.

McPherson. L'Auror qui l'avait immobilisé au moment de son arrestation. Celui qui avait témoigné à charge contre lui au procès, affirmant que Peter était bel et bien mort. Il avait bien essayé de lui dire, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il était passé par les égouts ! Il lui avait simplement imposé le silence.

Le deuxième visiteur était plus surprenant, encore.

Bertha Jorkins. Dans une robe d'un vert criard.

« Hé, Bertha ! lança_-_t_-_il. Tu as toujours aussi bon goût en matière vestimentaire, à ce que je vois ! »

Les trois visiteurs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tais_-_toi, Black ! ordonna Doherty, sa gueule de bouledogue franchement menaçante.  
_-_ Black ? fit McPherson, surpris. Il n'est pas encore mort ?  
_-_ Cette racaille à la peau dure… » grommela Doherty.

Bertha, elle, ne dit rien. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, vaguement hésitante. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Toujours aussi galant, à ce que je vois, Patmol… » murmura la jeune femme, la voix altérée.

Sirius regarda Bertha, stupéfait.

Ils avaient partagé quelques cours ensemble du temps de Poudlard, certes, mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais été une intime. Et jamais elle ne l'avait appelé en utilisant son surnom.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir toute ta tête… » continua_-_t_-_elle, esquissant un sourire.

Un sourire étrangement chaleureux.

« Ouais, si tant est qu'un psychopathe de sa trempe puisse paraître _sain d'esprit_ ! coupa Doherty, s'approchant à son tour.  
_-_ C'est vrai… poursuivit Bertha. A l'école, déjà, il était assez cinglé… Du genre à sortir les nuits de pleine lune pour courir la Forêt Interdite avec les loups_-_garous… »

Ce n'était pas Bertha. Ce n'était pas possible. Bertha ne savait pas ces choses_-_là ! Même si elle avait eu le béguin pour Remus, fut un temps, elle ne savait pas pour sa lycanthropie !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui tenir ce discours_-_là…

La joie que Sirius avait ressentie un instant plus tôt se démultiplia soudainement, et il se mit à rire. Un vrai rire plein de gaîté et d'espoir.

Remus était là. Devant sa cellule.

Il se leva – un peu trop brusquement, le manque de nourriture l'avait considérablement affaibli – et s'affala contre les barreaux. « Bertha » eut un mouvement instinctif vers lui, vite réprimé, mais il y avait une indéniable inquiétude, dans son regard.

Remus était là, devant lui. Il était venu jusqu'à sa prison, enfin ! Il avait une occasion inespérée de lui dire combien il regrettait…

« Je suis tellement désolé ! souffla_-_t_-_il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Si désolé pour tout ça…  
_-_ Le Mangemort a des remords ?! intervint McPherson d'une voix sèche. Je ne croyais pas cela possible…  
_-_ Les Détraqueurs ont un intérêt, Inspecteur, répondit Doherty. Ils les mettent devant leurs péchés…  
_-_ Je suis innocent, coupa Sirius, raffermissant sa voix. Je n'ai pas tué Peter, je n'ai pas trahi James, ce n'était pas moi ! »

Il voulait être sûr que Remus n'ait plus aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé. Même s'il était vraisemblable que son ami n'en soit plus à le croire coupable. Pourquoi serait_-_il là, autrement, à le regarder avec tant de sollicitude mal dissimulée ?

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire maintenant ?! balança Doherty. Après que tu ais avoué sous veritaserum ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour_-_là, ce que j'ai dit au procès, mais je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort ! répliqua Sirius avec véhémence. Et ces Moldus, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Peter qui les a tués ! »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les barreaux. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir les tordre, sortir de sa cellule pour se rapprocher de Remus ! Remus, à deux pas de lui, mais si loin… Pourquoi ne réagissait_-_il pas à ce qu'il disait ? Ne le croyait_-_il pas ? N'était_-_il venu que pour s'assurer qu'il avait le châtiment qu'il méritait, s'était_-_il trompé en pensant qu'il le savait innocent ?

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, il doit juste faire croire aux autres qu'il est Bertha, il ne va pas risquer de se trahir…_pensa_-_t_-_il un peu confusément.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » ajouta_-_t_-_il, la voix éraillée.

« Je sais » répondirent les lèvres de Bertha, sans qu'un son ne quitte sa gorge.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol contre la grille, laissant échapper un léger soupir. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement vidé.

« Miss Jorkins… ? fit Doherty. Je ne suis pas sûr que les élucubrations de ce malade soit d'un quelconque intérêt… Pouvons_-_nous poursuivre ? »

« Bertha » sembla hésiter un court instant, son regard accroché à celui de Sirius. Celui_-_ci lui fit un léger signe de tête, un hochement à peine perceptible, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait partir.

La vieille connivence de jadis n'avait pas disparu. Il avait suffi de quelques regards pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et cela suffisait à apporter à Sirius tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Les trois visiteurs tournèrent les talons, laissant Sirius empli d'espoir et de gratitude.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Et maintenant ? demanda Mondingus, regardant la fleur blanche dans la main de Regulus.  
_-_ Il faut la faire sécher. Quand elle sera sèche, elle développera ses propriétés soporifiques… Et nous aurons sous la main un somnifère suffisamment puissant pour mettre Pills et Gary hors jeu le temps qu'il nous faudra pour passer le mur…  
_-_ C'est une _fleur de sommeil_… murmura Mondingus.  
_-_ Exact. Lorsque je la réduirai en poudre, il faudra être très prudent.  
_-_ Combien de temps ?  
_-_ Je pense que ce sera prêt pour après_-_demain. »

Regulus ouvrit son livre et glissa la petite fleur entre les pages. La _fleur de sommeil_ endormirait les gardiens, leur laissant le champ libre pour agir à leur guise. Mais elle avait en outre la propriété de faire oublier son sommeil à celui qui la respirait. A son réveil, Pills n'aurait même pas l'impression d'avoir dormi.

Regulus était satisfait. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors ? » demanda Severus, refermant la porte derrière Remus. Celui_-_ci avait troqué la robe de Bertha contre l'une des siennes, grise et informe. Rogue n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui allait vraiment mieux que celle de la jeune femme. Il paraissait affreusement pâle et décharné, dans un accoutrement pareil.

Pourtant, le jeune homme avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans doute le plan avait_-_il réussi.

« J'ai donné la fleur à Regulus, dit_-_il. Tout va bien. Je suis sûr que personne n'a rien soupçonné.  
_-_ Tu as réussi à duper son père ?  
_-_ Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyé. Il avait du travail, avec un transfert de prisonnier. J'ai fait l'essentiel de la visite avec le chef des gardiens et l'Inspecteur des Aurors qui m'accompagnait à Azkaban. »

Rogue fit signe à son visiteur de s'asseoir sur le canapé râpé. Celui_-_ci se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant.

« Une bonne chose de faite…  
_-_ Comment va Regulus ?  
_-_ Bien, à ce qu'il semble. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'entend bien avec son copain de cellule…  
_-_ Il m'en a parlé. Fletcher. C'est une crapule, mais honnête, dans le fond. Un sang_-_mêlé qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Ah… Et il sait, pour Regulus ?  
_-_ Regulus dit que ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Apparemment, c'est bien le cas… »

Severus se tut et observa lupin tandis que celui_-_ci se servait un verre de vin de la bouteille posée sur la table. Il lui semblait curieusement gai, pour quelqu'un qui revenait d'Azkaban. La réussite de leur petit projet n'expliquait sans doute pas tout…

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu caches, Lupin ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à brûle_-_pourpoint.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, et il rosit.

« Lupin ? insista Rogue, insistant.  
_-_ J'ai vu Sirius.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ Je suis allé dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité et j'ai vu Sirius, répéta Lupin, plus fermement.  
_-_ Ce n'était pas dans le plan ! protesta Rogue.  
_-_ Il fallait que je le fasse. Qu'il soit rassuré sur le fait que je le sache innocent !  
_-_ C'était dangereux ! s'exclama Rogue, sentant la colère lui monter au nez. Et si tu t'étais fait prendre ?!  
_-_ Je suis là, tout s'est bien passé.  
_-_ Tu as mis Regulus en danger, en t'exposant ! protesta Rogue.  
_-_ Mais non ! soupira Remus. Si j'avais été pris, je me serai contenté de dire que je voulais absolument voir Sirius, c'est tout… Qui aurait fait le rapprochement avec Regulus ? Personne n'a vu qu'il manquait une fleur à ma broche, personne n'aurait soupçonné que j'avais fait passer quelque_-_chose à l'un des prisonniers ! »

Il y eut un silence. Lupin avait raison. Le danger, pour Regulus, avait été bien mince. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Comment va Bertha ? demanda Lupin.  
_-_ Elle dort. Elle devenait hystérique, c'était casse_-_pieds.  
_-_ On va la relâcher, maintenant.  
_-_ Remets_-_lui sa robe, et je vais lui modifier la mémoire.  
_-_ Lui modifier ?  
_-_ Il faut qu'elle ait la certitude qu'elle ait bien été à Azkaban ! Tu as bien pris des notes ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Nous les lui laisserons. Et tu vas me livrer tes souvenirs, je vais faire en sorte de les implanter dans sa tête… »

Lupin fit la grimace. Sans doute ne voulait_-_il pas livrer ses retrouvailles avec Black à son regard. Mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

Rogue se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Lupin fit après avoir vidé son verre de vin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson rangeait son bureau avec le soin méticuleux qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mettre de l'ordre autour de lui, lui permettait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Notamment quand quelque_-_chose le chiffonnait.

Surtout quand quelque_-_chose le chiffonnait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il avait été déstabilisé par le face_-_à_-_face avec Black.

Lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté, celui_-_ci riait comme un dément et tenait des propos tellement décousus qu'il lui avait lancé un sort de silence, tant cela lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Il était déjà bien assez dur de supporter le carnage de la rue, sans en plus devoir supporter les divagations de ce malade mental…

C'était lui, qui avait trouvé tout ce qui restait de Pettigrow…

Fallait_-_il que Black ait vraiment perdu la tête, pour clamer que Pettigrow était vivant…

Et pourquoi cette tentative, vouée à l'échec, de protester maintenant de son innocence ? 

Et pourquoi avait_-_il eu l'étrange impression que Black s'adressait essentiellement à Bertha Jorkins ? Ces deux_-_là se connaissaient_-_ils ? Pourtant, rien, dans l'attitude de Bertha, ne laissait supposer un lien particulier entre eux. La jeune femme avait juste été un peu moins volubile qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas étonnant… Lui_-_même avait été remué par le spectacle de tous ces hommes et femmes soumis à leurs pires cauchemars par les Détraqueurs…

Bertha avait face avec cran. Mais il la pensait suffisamment égoïste pour se protéger de tout sentiment compassionnel envers les prisonniers. Cette femme se moquait plus ou moins de tout ce qui n'était pas _elle_. McPherson l'avait toujours trouvé froide, tant elle était imperméable à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Non, c'était Black, qui l'ennuyait. Black et son attitude. Il n'avait pas l'air fou. Et ce rire, qu'il avait eu… Ce n'était pas ce rire qui lui avait glacé le sang, lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté. C'était un vrai rire, un rire de joie. Totalement incongru, dans ce contexte.

Il referma son bureau derrière lui, ennuyé par la pensée que Black allait sans doute le hanter pendant quelques heures encore. Comme à l'époque de son procès.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus regagna son petit appartement moldu le cœur léger. La hargne de Rogue, ses railleries, lorsqu'il avait eu accès à ses souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Sirius, n'avaient pas entaché sa bonne humeur.

Il avait vu Sirius.

Bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, lui dire combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, de ne pas avoir pris son parti. D'avoir cru à sa culpabilité. Mais dans le fond, il savait que Sirius n'avait pas besoin de ces mots_-_là. Sa présence devant les barreaux de sa cellule avait suffi, il savait que tout était pardonné. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ils avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre…

Pourtant, Remus, dans le fond, restait inquiet. Parce que Sirius était si maigre, si blafard… Combien de temps, encore, pourrait_-_il résister à l'influence néfaste d'Azkaban ? Combien de temps, avant que les privations n'aient raison de sa santé visiblement fragilisée ?

Et si le plan d'évasion de Regulus se terminait par un fiasco ? Sirius supporterait_-_il d'être renvoyé à sa solitude, au désespoir à vie ?

En se couchant ce soir_-_là, Remus se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour mettre au fin à leur solitude commune. Il sortirait Sirius d'Azkaban. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bertha se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de tête. Elle était allongée sur son lit, vêtue de sa robe verte, ses chaussures assorties à son chapeau soigneusement alignées sur le tapis près d'elle.

Pourquoi ne s'était_-_elle pas déshabillée ? Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, en rentrant chez elle.

_Azkaban… __J'étais à Azkaban, avec McPherson et le chef des gardiens, et j'ai préparé le dossier pour la presse…_

Les souvenirs étaient présents, mais curieusement flous… Comme les souvenirs d'un rêve.

Et ensuite… ?

C'était le trou. Elle se revoyait entrer dans la cheminée du bureau de son père, quitter les quartiers des Aurors au ministère… Et plus rien.

En gagnant sa cuisine, elle vit sa bouteille de whisky pur_-_feu restée sur la table. Si elle avait bu, cela expliquait à la fois qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de sa soirée, et qu'elle ait à ce point mal à la tête. Mais pourquoi l'aurait_-_elle fait ?

_C'est Azkaban… Cette fichue prison fait froid dans le dos…_

Elle se prépara rapidement, but un café très noir, et prit le dossier rouge qu'elle trouva posé sur son bureau. Ses notes d'Azkaban. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les remettre au propre, avant de les transmettre à la presse.

Elle prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et gagna le Ministère de la Magie.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, elle croisa McPherson. Celui_-_ci lui adressa un bref salut, et, contrairement à son habitude, s'avança vers elle. Il semblait passablement fatigué, songea_-_t_-_elle.

« Bien dormi, Bertha ? » demanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle rougit. Il n'était pas question qu'elle avoue à un homme aussi guindé qu'elle avait tant bu, la veille, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa soirée !

« Bien sûr ! dit_-_elle simplement. Pourquoi pas ?  
_-_ A cause de votre visite à Azkaban, je suppose, répondit l'Auror. Vous n'avez pas fait de cauchemars ?  
_-_ Pas que je sache… »

Les seules bribes de rêves qui revenaient à sa mémoire concernaient des visages du passé. Remus Lupin, et cet affreux Serpentard, Rogue… Rien de bien terrifiant.

« Vous avez des nerfs d'acier, Bertha… » commenta McPherson, la dévisageant d'un air étrange.

Elle garda le silence. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre où cet homme voulait en venir… Mais celui_-_ci hocha légèrement la tête et s'éloigna, plongé dans ses pensées.__

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus reçut le message de Sirius le lendemain soir, peu de temps après l'extinction des feux. Pattenrond sauta sur son lit, un message attaché au ruban de tissu autour de son cou. Regulus s'empressa de le détacher pour le lire.

_« Je suis libre. J'attends tes instructions. »_

Comment Sirius avait_-_il fait ? Regulus l'ignorait, et cela l'intriguait vraiment. De quelle ressource cachée son frère avait_-_il disposé ? Une nouvelle fois, il mesura à quel point il avait perdu de vue la personne qu'était Sirius, lorsque celui_-_ci avait quitté le giron de la famille. Lui qui avait pensé bien le connaître…

Il ne tenait qu'à lui de remédier à cela… En mettant tout en œuvre pour faire aboutir son plan.

Et il s'y emploierait activement dès le lendemain. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On entre dans la dernière ligne droite ! Regulus a toutes les cartes en main, maintenant !


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil par la porte du placard. Pills et Gary discutaient, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait le matin-même, avant la pause-déjeuner. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son uniforme de prisonnier et effleura la feuille de papier soigneusement pliée qui contenait la poudre de fleur de sommeil.

Il l'avait réduite en poudre après le repas, juste avant que Pills ne vienne les chercher, Mondingus et lui, pour reprendre les travaux de réfection dans le placard. La visite de Bertha Jorkins deux jours plus tôt ayant occasionné un certain retard dans l'avancée des travaux, ils étaient censés mettre les bouchées double, aujourd'hui.

Mais cela arrangeait Regulus.

Il sortit la feuille soigneusement pliée de sa poche. Un regard échangé avec Mondingus suffit à faire comprendre à celui-ci qu'il devait se tenir éloigné des gardiens. Il ouvrit la feuille avec précaution, prenant bien garde à ne pas respirer la poussière – mélange de cendre et de fleur de sommeil – qu'il fit glisser dans sa paume. Il quitta le placard.

« Fox ? Retourne dans le placard, tu n'as pas droit à une pause, aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Pills, alors que Regulus s'approchait de lui.

Sans répondre, Regulus se planta sous leur nez, ouvrit sa main devant lui et souffla sur la fine poussière blanche au creux de sa paume. Surpris, les deux gardiens reculèrent d'un pas, avant de glisser sur le sol, inertes. Regulus essuya sa paume sur le chiffon qu'il avait dans la poche, et se pencha sur eux pour vérifier qu'ils dormaient bien.

« Alors ? demanda Mondingus, passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du placard.  
- Ils dorment. Nous avons le champ libre pour deux bonnes heures ! »

Darius sortit du placard à son tour et se gratta la tête, visiblement dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ils étaient très fatigués, ils se reposent… Et nous, nous allons pouvoir terminer nos affaires dans le placard ! » répondit Regulus avec un sourire.

Mais Darius ne bougea pas, louchant sur les deux corps inertes avec un regard fort déplaisant. « Finn ? murmura Mondingus, les yeux fixés sur Darius, vaguement inquiet.  
- N'y songe même pas, Darius, prévint Regulus.  
- Ils dorment ! s'exclama le géant. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de prendre leur baguette et de foutre le camp ?! »

Avant de répondre, Regulus se plaça subrepticement entre Darius et les gardiens. Il était hors de question que cet idiot ruine son plan aussi sottement.

« D'abord, ils ne dorment pas vraiment, expliqua-t-il. Si tu les touches, ils se réveilleront automatiquement. Et ils auront vraisemblablement tiré leur baguette contre toi avant que tu ais eu le temps de réagir ! Ce n'est pas un vrai sommeil, vois-tu, ils ne seront absolument pas désorientés, si c'est ce que tu imagines ! »

Darius le fixait de son air de brute épaisse, et Regulus se mit à craindre de ne pas parvenir à le raisonner. Il aurait sans doute dû prendre plus de poudre de sommeil et endormir Darius en même temps que Pills… Mais il avait songé qu'avec Darius, les choses iraient plus vite, et que de cette façon, le mur serait entièrement percé avant le soir.

A vouloir tenir absolument ses délais, il risquait de tout perdre.

« Et puis, ajouta-t-il, tu ne peux pas prendre leur baguette. Elles sont faites sur mesure, et elles ont été ensorcelées pour ne réagir qu'à une seule personne : leur propriétaire attitré. Dans tes mains, elles n'auraient pas plus de pouvoir qu'un simple bout de bois !  
- Ouais, je sais ce qui se dit… C'est de cette façon que les matons s'assurent qu'on essayera pas de mettre la main sur elles… Rien ne prouve que c'est vrai !  
- En plus, elles sont bridées… » intervint Mondingus.

Darius hésitait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je peux m'enfuir… dit-il.  
- Pour aller où ? demanda Regulus, posément. Il faudrait que tu parviennes à quitter ce bâtiment. De quelle manière ? La porte d'entrée est bardée de sorts, et même en admettant que la baguette réagisse, elle ne cèdera pas sans les anti-sorts appropriés. De plus, le hall est surveillé. Mais admettons… Qu'est-ce que tu feras, ensuite ? Il n'y a pas de bateau, sur l'île… Tu comptes regagner le rivage à la nage ?  
- Ils lâcheront les Détraqueurs sur toi avant que tu ais eu le temps de mettre un orteil dans l'eau, renchérit Mondingus.  
- Ne gâche pas tout, Darius, insista Regulus. Il est impossible de sortir d'Azkaban. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est améliorer un peu notre quotidien en tapant dans la réserve des cuisines… »

Il y eut un long moment où Darius sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, sans un mot, il retourna dans le placard. Mondingus laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Regulus, lui, se promit de ne plus jamais se mettre dans une pareille situation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les trois détenus redoublèrent d'efforts. Darius s'acharnait sur le mur avec une hargne que les deux autres avaient du mal à contenir. Il fallait le percer, certes, mais pas le démolir ! Apparemment, ce genre de subtilité passait largement au-dessus de la tête du géant.

Mondingus voyait le visage de son ami s'allonger sinistrement. Sans doute regrettait-il d'avoir impliqué Darius dans son plan, maintenant.

Ils finirent par dégager une ouverture assez grande, au ras du sol. Mondingus, qui était le plus petit et le plus mince, s'agenouilla et passa la tête par la brèche. « Mince, c'est bouché !  
- Ce sont les caisses posées sur les étagères, expliqua Finnigan. Pousse-les. »

Il y eut un grand fracas, lorsque Mondingus s'exécuta. « Ça y est ! clama-t-il.  
- Alors pousse-toi que j'agrandisse ce trou-là ! le somma Darius, le repoussant sur le côté. Je passerai jamais par ce trou de souris, moi ! »

Finnigan lui saisit le bras au moment où il allait balancer un grand coup de barre de fer dans les briques. « Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ?! »

Le ton était sans appel, si catégorique qu'il sembla prendre Darius de court. Celui-ci s'écarta sans un mot. Finnigan lui prit la barre de métal des mains et entreprit de disjoindre quelques briques avec précaution.

« Vas-y, entre ! commanda-t-il à Mondingus, lui désignant le passage élargi. Mais ne touche à rien. »

Mondingus se faufila dans la brèche, se glissa dans l'espace libéré entre les cartons de la réserve et parvint de l'autre côté.

La réserve des cuisines était très sombre. Mondingus tâtonna autour de lui, effleurant des étagères métalliques du bout des doigts, et buta contre les caisses qu'il avait renversées.

« Alors ? brailla Darius, de l'autre côté du trou.  
- C'est tout noir, là-dedans ! On n'y voit rien !  
- Trouve la porte, Ding ! lui répondit Finnigan.  
- Ouais, je vais essayer… »

Il avança à petits pas, les mains tendues devant lui, et toucha un mur, qu'il suivit jusqu'à trouver la porte. Il fit jouer la poignée, mais elle ne céda pas.

« C'est fermé à clé », dit-il, arrachant par là-même un juron à Darius.

Il rebroussa chemin et émergea dans le placard, au moment où Darius s'emportait contre Finnigan. « Pas la peine de s'énerver ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que Fox supportait les remontrances sans broncher. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'ouvrirai une porte fermée à clé ! » Il passa entre Darius et Finnigan, sortit du placard et farfouilla un moment dans les sacs poubelle entassés devant la porte. Il revint un instant plus tard, brandissant triomphalement une petite tige métallique, vestige des étagères qui avaient brûlé.

« Sans lumière, tu y arriveras quand même ? demanda Finnigan, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
- En général, je cambriole la nuit, Finn ! remarqua Mondingus, goguenard. Mais écartez-vous de la brèche, pour me laisser le maximum de lumière ! »

Il replongea dans la réserve, gagna la porte du fond et s'attaqua à la serrure. Azkaban ne l'avait pas tant rouillé que cela, constata-t-il avec plaisir, lorsqu'il la sentit céder. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, après s'être bien assuré qu'il n'y avait personne derrière pour le surprendre.

La lumière de la cuisine entra à flots dans le placard, éclairant les étagères chargées de caisses et de cartons. Mondingus sourit à Finnigan, qui l'avait rejoint. « Bravo, Ding ! » lui dit celui-ci, avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Darius s'extirpait tant bien que mal du trou qu'ils avaient creusé. Lorsqu'il eut déplié sa grande carcasse, la réserve sembla soudainement beaucoup plus étroite.

Sans un mot, il se mit à ouvrir les caisses, grognant de satisfaction lorsque son contenu lui convenait. Finnigan lui jeta un regard clairement hostile, avant de passer dans la cuisine.

Mondingus hésitait. Il ne lui semblait pas très judicieux de vider toutes ces caisses. Les employés des cuisines ne manqueraient certainement pas de s'en apercevoir. Leurs soupçons éveillés, ils finiraient nécessairement par trouver la brèche dans le mur, et comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Darius risquait de les envoyer tous les trois au trou.

« Darius… commença-t-il. Je ne crois pas que ce soit… »

Il s'arrêta net, sous le regard passablement effrayant que Darius lui lança. Sans être particulièrement trouillard, Mondingus n'était pas téméraire, et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre sa force brute. Et Darius, du genre susceptible, était prompt à frapper.

« Ding a raison, intervint Finnigan, revenant dans la réserve. Repose tout ça tout de suite. » Le ton était catégorique. Mondingus se demanda si Finnigan était conscient que l'homme à qui il s'adressait le dépassait d'une tête et avait des bras aussi larges que ses cuisses.

« On est venu pour se servir dans la réserve, c'est ce que je fais ! répliqua Darius. J'ai pas bossé tous ces jours juste pour creuser un trou !  
- Et on se fera pincé si tu en prends trop, compléta Finnigan. Prends juste deux-trois trucs, rien de plus.  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! » répliqua Darius, borné.

Mondingus jeta un regard inquiet vers Finnigan. Il se demandait s'ils devaient en venir aux mains, pour lui faire entendre raison, et il n'était vraiment pas très chaud, à cette idée.

« Non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! répartit Finnigan, glacial. Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te laisser nous mettre en danger, parce que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre où est ton intérêt ?!  
- Tu penses que tu me fais peur ?! »

Finnigan se contenta de le fixer. Et subitement, Mondingus lui trouva l'air singulièrement dangereux.

D'un seul coup, il se souvint que Finnigan était loin d'être aussi démuni qu'il pouvait le sembler à première vue. Il avait suffisamment esquinté Floyd pour le faire envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et Mondingus ne fut plus totalement sûr que Darius aurait l'avantage, s'ils devaient s'affronter.

Aussi obtus qu'il puisse être, Darius sembla le comprendre lui-aussi. Il laissa tomber les marchandises qui lui encombraient les bras avec un grognement mécontent.

« Nous reviendrons nous servir, un peu tous les jours », conclut Finnigan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A quatre pattes dans la brèche, Mondingus replaça les caisses et cartons sur l'étagère devant le trou et repassa dans le placard de l'entretien. Aussitôt, Finnigan et Darius s'affairèrent à le reboucher, empilant soigneusement les briques disjointes les unes sur les autres.

Ils travaillaient sans échanger un mot, tendus. Mondingus avait hâte d'en finir, maintenant. Finnigan badigeonna le mur avec du plâtre pour masquer l'absence de joint.

Ils avaient à peine fini que les gardiens sortaient de leur sommeil artificiel. Comme l'avait prévu Finnigan, ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils avaient passé l'heure à dormir. Ils paraissaient simplement un peu surpris que le moment de ramener les prisonniers dans leurs cellules soit arrivé si vite.

Lorsque Pills entra dans le placard pour son tour d'inspection, Mondingus retint son souffle. Finnigan s'essuyait les mains sur son chiffon, et Mondingus lui envia de paraître aussi décontracté. Darius, lui, semblait prêt à mordre.

« Vous avez pratiquement terminé, à ce que je vois, dit Pills, se penchant sur le mur pour jauger le travail qu'ils avaient fait.  
- Il reste à repeindre le tout… dit Finnigan.  
- Et à poser les placards, compléta Mondingus.  
- C'est quoi, ce plâtre ? » demanda le gardien, s'arrêtant juste devant le trou rebouché.

Mondingus en aurait presque verdi. Mais Finnigan, lui, ne se démonta pas.  
- Nous bosserons là-dessus demain, expliqua-t-il. L'incendie a endommagé le mur. Nous allons le talocher au plâtre, puis passer une couche d'enduit avant de le repeindre. Là, c'était juste un essai. Et puis, c'est l'heure. »

Pills sembla hésiter un instant. Mais il hocha simplement la tête, comme si l'explication lui convenait.

A la queue leu leu, les prisonniers reprirent le chemin du quartier de détention.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius fit quelques pas hésitants dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas encore reçu les instructions de Regulus, mais il avait très envie de faire un tour dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, afin de repérer les lieux.

Lorsque Doherty l'avait sorti de sa cellule pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, il était bien trop inquiet pour songer à regarder autour de lui. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait une salle, en bas, attenant à une douche. C'était là qu'il s'était lavé.

Il trottina jusqu'à l'escalier, flairant les odeurs désagréables qui emplissaient le couloir. Mais sous sa forme canine, elles n'étaient qu'une information parmi d'autres, comme les gémissements et les pleurs des autres prisonniers.

Le premier étage était un peu plus calme et il y faisait moins froid.

Sirius fureta un peu partout, visita quelques cellules vides, se tenant soigneusement éloigné des prisonniers. Ceux qui le remarquaient le regardait sans surprise. Sans doute, après avoir été habitués à voir Pattenrond se balader dans le couloir, ne trouvaient-ils plus d'intérêt à s'émouvoir de la présence d'un chien dans les lieux.

Sirius ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Par contre, des crampes douloureuses gênaient sa progression. Il comprit qu'il avait sans doute trop forcé. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment marché, et le peu de nourriture qu'il s'autorisait encore à avaler ne lui fournissait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour lui permettre de se promener bien longtemps.

Un peu frustré, il décida de regagner sa cellule. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse surprendre à se promener dans les couloirs, ce qui ne manquerait pas, s'il se trouvait incapable d'avancer.

Si Regulus exigeait un effort physique de lui, il faudrait qu'il songe à prendre un peu plus de nourriture. Avec le risque de reprendre du poids.

« Espérons que l'évasion est pour bientôt, songea-t-il. Parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, à ce train-là. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finnigan n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur cellule. Ses sourcils froncés et la crispation de sa mâchoire indiquaient que ses pensées étaient loin d'être agréables.

Mondingus n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Il sortit la plaquette de chocolat qu'il avait planquée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Un petit réconfort pour les moments où les Détraqueurs prenaient possession des lieux. Les Détenus avaient droit à un carré tous les matins, avec leur petit déjeuner. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas en entamer une avec Finnigan. Peut-être cela le dériderait-il un peu ?

« Tu es ennuyé à cause de Darius ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Il va tout faire rater… marmonna Finnigan. La prochaine fois, je l'endors en même temps que Pills. »

La prochaine fois ? Mondingus s'aperçut soudainement qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son ami tenait tant à accéder à la réserve des cuisines. Qu'y avait-il pris ? Et pourquoi devait-il y retourner ?

« Il faut retourner dans la réserve ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle permet l'accès à la cuisine, répondit Finnigan, aussi succinct que de coutume.  
- Tu n'as donc rien pris dans la réserve ?  
- Si. »

Finnigan plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet brunâtre qu'il lui tendit. Curieux, Mondingus l'ouvrit.

« Du sel ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Pour quoi faire ? »

Finnigan lui reprit le sachet des mains sans répondre et le glissa sous son oreiller. Mondingus préféra ne pas insister.

« Et dans la cuisine ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire ?  
- Disons que j'ai un petit travail à faire là-bas.  
- Et tu penses que Darius ne sera pas un problème si tu l'endors ? »

Mondingus aurait aimé être aussi confiant que son ami. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début des ennuis, avec un type comme Darius.

« Je ne laisserai pas Darius mettre tous mes efforts par terre. »

Finnigan avait dit cela avec une conviction qui fit froid dans le dos de Mondingus. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Jusqu'où Finnigan était-il prêt à aller, pour sortir son frère de sa prison ? Irait-il jusqu'au meurtre ?

Mondingus avait beau avoir commis des erreurs, jamais il n'avait songé à prendre la vie de quelqu'un. L'idée même le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Etait-ce sur cette voie, que l'entraînait son ami ? Allait-il faire de lui le complice d'un assassinat ?

« Non, songea-t-il. Il ne ferait pas cela, il n'est pas comme ces types qui se fichent de l'existence des autres… »

Vraiment ? Que savait-il, en fait, de celui qui se faisait appeler Finnigan Fox ?

Rien, à part qu'il avait été Mangemort. Et qu'il pouvait être dangereux, à l'occasion.

« Tu ne comptes pas le tuer, tout de même… ? » murmura Mondingus, inquiet.

Finnigan ne répondit pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus se serait bien passé de l'invitation de Malefoy, ce soir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé tous les ingrédients que Regulus lui avait demandé de garder sous le coude, pour le moment où il en aurait besoin. Et puis, l'idée de passer la soirée à écouter Malefoy se vanter de ses mérites le rasait d'avance.

Mais il devait jouer son rôle avec tout le sérieux requis. Il était allé trouver Malefoy en lui assurant qu'il était toujours fidèle à la Cause. Ce n'était pas le moment de se désavouer en envoyant paître le n°1 des Mangemorts restés fidèles au Lord Noir.

Et il y avait toujours l'éventualité qu'il tirerait quelques informations intéressantes de ces rencontres.

Avec beaucoup de mauvaise grâce, il sonna à la porte du manoir. Il songeait déjà à la manière d'écourter sa visite sans paraître impoli. L'Elfe qui lui ouvrit s'empressa de le conduire jusqu'au bureau de son maître. Rogue le suivit, s'efforçant de ne pas traîner les pieds.

Des bruits de voix montaient du bureau, au travers de l'épaisse porte de chêne. Malefoy était apparemment en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Rogue hésitait à l'interrompre, mais l'Elfe le devança et ouvrit le battant, après un rapide coup sec pour s'annoncer.

« Monsieur Rogue est là, Maître, dit l'Elfe, s'inclinant bien bas.  
- Ah, très bien ! Severus, je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de mon invité de ce soir… »

Curieux malgré lui, Rogue entra dans le bureau et dévisagea le visiteur de son hôte.

Il sursauta malgré lui.

Devant Lucius Malefoy se tenait Peter Pettigrow.

Rogue se sentit brusquement très inquiet.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Pattenrond apporta la réponse de Regulus alors que Sirius se décidait finalement à manger un peu de l'infâme bouillie d'avoine qui lui était servi au petit déjeuner – les repas n'étaient guère variés, dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité… – histoire de reprendre quelques forces, avant sa prochaine promenade.

Sirius délaissa sa gamelle pour s'intéresser au message que le chat portait autour du cou. Un peu fébrile, il le détacha, s'étonnant de son poids inhabituel. Il en comprit vite la raison : le mot de Regulus était enroulé autour d'un épluche-légumes épais à manche de bois. Sirius le fit tourner entre ses mains, surpris. Où donc Regulus était-il allé pêcher ce truc-là ?

Il le posa sur le sol à côté de lui et reprit le message.

_« Descends au rez-de-chaussée, dans le local de la douche, et essaye de desceller la grille de la bouche d'évacuation. » _

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de la grille rongée de rouille, qui s'ouvrait au milieu du carrelage ébréché de la douche. Elle obstruait un conduit d'évacuation d'un mètre de côté. Où ce conduit menait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il semblait évident que Regulus s'attendait à le voir sortir par là.

Il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe. Heureusement, sous sa forme canine, Sirius parviendrait sans doute à se glisser par là sans trop de mal.

« Espérons que Regulus sait ce qu'il fait… » pensa-t-il, sans parvenir à s'affranchir d'une bonne dose d'inquiétude.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelque-chose chiffonnait Mondingus. Regulus avait parfaitement remarqué les regards en coin que son ami lui lançait parfois, ainsi que sa réserve inhabituelle.

Cela devait certainement avoir un lien avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sans doute Mondingus s'inquiétait-il du fait que Darius pouvait bien les faire incarcérer tous les trois en Haute Sécurité. Mais alors, pourquoi cette froideur envers _lui_ ?

Alors qu'il était en train de se dire que le plus simple était de lui demander directement, Mondingus le devança et lui posa la question qui le tourmentait, semblait-il, depuis la veille.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? Quand tu étais Mangemort, est-ce que tu as commis des meurtres… ? »

Mondingus avait le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et Regulus comprit que la question était très sérieuse.

Pourquoi Mondingus se souciait-il de cela maintenant ?

« Non, répondit-il très sincèrement. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas participer aux raids des Mangemorts. Leur idéologie n'a jamais été la mienne, Ding. Je le te jure. »

Sa réponse ne sembla pas pour autant rassurer Mondingus.

« Tu as failli tuer Floyd.  
- Non. Je l'ai juste très amoché. Je ne voulais pas le tuer.  
- Mais tu aurais pu le faire, non ? »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas où Mondingus voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions, Ding ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Tu comptes tuer Darius ? questionna Mondingus, rougissant subitement. S'il pose problème, tu t'en débarrasseras de cette façon ? »

Regulus était surpris. Comment Mondingus en était-il arrivé à une idée pareille ? Etait-ce lui, qui lui avait suggéré qu'il était capable d'en venir à une telle extrémité ? Regulus ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait dit, la veille. L'attitude de Darius l'avait exaspéré et inquiété tout à la fois. Et peut-être Mondingus avait-il mal compris ses intentions.

« Je n'envisage pas le meurtre comme une solution acceptable, Ding, assura-t-il.  
- Tu as dit que tu ne le laisserais pas tout foirer !  
- Certes ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir mes jours avec les Détraqueurs par sa faute.  
- Et s'il s'obstine à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?  
- Je pourrais toujours l'éloigner comme j'ai éloigné Floyd, je présume…  
- Tu as vu la carrure de Darius ? Tu t'imagines vraiment pouvoir lui coller une raclée sans problèmes ? »

Regulus laissa échapper un soupir. A la vérité, il n'avait pas de solution au _problème Darius_. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à chercher comment il pourrait écarter

le détenu sans lui offrir la possibilité de leur nuire, à Mondingus, Sirius et lui. S'il se contentait de l'endormir, Darius finirait par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et il risquait fort de se venger en trahissant leur petit secret. Il était vraiment ennuyé.

« Je n'ai rien décidé concernant Darius, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais que je n'ai jamais envisagé le meurtre. Ding… Je ne tue pas… Je ne dis pas que je ne serai pas capable de le faire, pour me défendre ou pour défendre quelqu'un qui m'est proche… Mais pas de sang-froid, en tous cas.  
- Tu me le jures ?  
- Je te le jure. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le climat s'était indéniablement apaisé, depuis que Regulus avait rassuré Mondingus. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de méfiance, chez celui-ci, lorsqu'ils se rendirent au réfectoire pour le repas de midi.

Regulus était soulagé. Il était déjà bien assez ennuyé par Darius, ce n'était pas le moment de se brouiller, en plus, avec Mondingus. De plus, à mesure que les heures passaient, il se sentait de plus en plus angoissé.

Severus devait venir le voir au parloir cet après-midi même. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait la dernière fois.

A condition qu'il parvienne à convaincre Rogue de faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et là, cela risquait de coincer un peu…

Mondingus, son plateau à la main, prit son tour dans la file d'attente du self. Regulus l'imita machinalement, absorbé par ses pensées.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer… lui glissa Mondingus à l'oreille. On trouvera bien un moyen de pression, pour pousser Darius à fermer sa gueule…  
- Oui, j'en suis sûr… » acquiesça Regulus, machinalement.

Severus serait autrement plus difficile à manœuvrer…

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il aperçut Zacharius qui cherchait une table.

Cet homme l'intriguait. Sous ses dehors un peu frustres, il était rusé. N'avait-il pas immédiatement compris qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre Sirius et lui ? Et pourtant, étrangement, Regulus ne se méfiait pas de lui comme de Darius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Zacharius ? demanda-t-il à Mondingus.  
- Qu'il est là depuis longtemps… Qu'il a été arrêté pour cambriolage et recel…  
- Comme toi, en somme… sourit Regulus.  
- Non. Lui, c'est de la haute voltige ! Il est entré par effraction chez quelques sorciers particulièrement fortunés. On le soupçonne d'avoir dévalisé des dizaines de demeures prestigieuses… Et le plus fort, c'est qu'on n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur son magot… »

Rusé… Le terme semblait décidément vraiment s'imposer, pour qualifier le petit homme. Regulus l'imagina se glissant dans la nuit, déjouant les sorts les plus perfectionnés pour s'introduire dans le salon d'un Malefoy, par exemple…

« Et il est condamné à perpétuité… murmura Regulus.  
- Parce que les autorités ne désespèrent pas de le voir craquer et livrer la cachette de son trésor !  
- Et pourquoi ne propose-t-il pas de leur rendre ce qu'il a volé en échange d'une remise de peine ?  
- Bah… Je ne crois pas qu'il tienne tellement à quitter Azkaban… Il est là depuis tellement longtemps… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, dehors ? »

Regulus ne releva pas. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse finir par se trouver suffisamment bien dans un lieu pareil…

Peut-être Mondingus se trompait-il… Peut-être que Zacharius serait tenté par une évasion…

Si tel était le cas, Regulus voyait soudain s'ouvrir devant lui des perspectives particulièrement intéressantes…

Zacharius avait accès à l'infirmerie, et à l'ensemble du bâtiment des gardiens. Il avait ses entrées dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban, en tant que fossoyeur…

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Zacharius ? demanda Mondingus.  
- Il m'intéresse. Il pourrait bien me fournir un brin d'aide… »

Mondingus fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Nous avons été contraints de demander sa participation à Darius. Vois ce qu'il en est maintenant ! Tu es sûr, Finn ?  
- Darius est un crétin borné incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Zacharius n'est pas du tout de la même trempe.  
- Tu comptes le mettre au courant de tes projets ? Finn, il est l'œil des gardiens parmi les prisonniers ! On a déjà Pills sur le dos, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?  
- Il sait que Sirius et moi sommes de la même famille…  
- Il vous croit cousins ! Qui sait s'il ne profitera pas de ce que tu lui diras pour gagner un peu plus de galon dans la prison ? Tu imagines, ce que Jorkins lui donnerait, en échange de ces informations ?!  
- Non. Mais il ne lui offrira jamais la liberté. »

Mondingus secoua la tête lentement. Regulus posa un morceau de pain sur son plateau et avança dans la salle pour trouver une table. Mondingus lui emboîta le pas.

« Je te l'ai dit, il ne tient certainement pas à sortir… insista Mondingus. Et tu vas lui proposer quoi ? De s'évader avec toi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est prêt à prendre ce genre de risque ?! »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Son esprit foisonnait d'idées nouvelles. Il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le tri.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le chien se blottit contre le mur de l'escalier au moment où la forme encapuchonnée tournait l'angle, glaçant l'air sur son passage. Sirius l'avait sentie monter bien avant de la voir, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour et remonter à l'étage.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se décide à quitter sa cellule juste pendant une ronde des Détraqueurs ?!

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait guère de moyen de savoir quand ces rondes avaient lieu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait attendre la visite de l'infirmier Andrew avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il était donc coincé dans les escaliers, avec un Détraqueur montant à sa rencontre.

La créature s'arrêta brusquement à sa hauteur, l'effleurant de sa robe loqueteuse. Le chien frémit malgré lui et Sirius s'enfonça un peu plus en lui-même. Il ne devait rien donner au Détraqueur qui soit susceptible de l'intéresser. Il devait oublier l'homme derrière l'animal.

C'était difficile, mais il commençait à avoir de l'expérience, dans le domaine…

Mais le Détraqueur reprit sa route sans s'attarder davantage. Sirius se dépêcha de descendre le reste de l'escalier, aussi vite que ses pattes flageolantes lui permettaient.

Arrivé dans le hall, il regarda autour de lui pour s'orienter. En face de lui, il y avait l'escalier qui menait au repaire des Détraqueurs. Le local des douches devait se trouver sur sa droite. Il trottina le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte qu'il essaya de pousser du bout de la truffe. Evidemment, elle était fermée. L'humidité avait fait jouer le bois et la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas sans une bonne poussée. Sirius se résigna à reprendre forme humaine, malgré la proximité des Détraqueurs.

D'un coup d'épaule, il fit céder le battant récalcitrant.

Il passa rapidement la salle d'examen et sa table austère pour se diriger directement vers la douche. La bouche d'évacuation s'ouvrait contre le mur du fond, à côté de la robinetterie rouillée vissée dans le carrelage ébréché. Sirius s'agenouilla et examina la grille.

Elle était vraiment très abîmée. Certainement, avec une petite scie à métaux, il n'aurait aucun mal à finir le travail commencé par la rouille. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, c'était un épluche-légumes…

« Tu aurais pu me fournir au moins un couteau à pain, Regulus… » grommela-t-il.

Bon, très honnêtement, il devait bien avouer qu'il voyait mal Pattenrond se promener avec un couteau à pain autour du cou…

Il sortit l'ustensile de la poche de son uniforme. Il lui parut ridiculement petit, et pas aussi solide qu'il l'avait pensé dans sa cellule…

Avec un soupir, il le posa sur le sol et se pencha pour examiner plus attentivement les contours de la bouche d'égout.

Le joint était à l'image des barreaux : plus qu'usé. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le gratter jusqu'à desceller la grille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'activer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Pettigrow est vivant, je l'ai vu… »

La mine allongée de Severus parlait pour lui. Regulus s'assit sur le siège en face de lui, un peu refroidi par l'entrée en matière de son vis-à-vis.

« Où ? demanda-t-il.  
- Chez Malefoy. Il venait lui offrir le gosse Potter sur un plateau… Evidemment, si Lupin connaissait la sœur de Lily, il était probable que ce soit également le cas de Pettigrow…  
- Et ?  
- Apparemment, il a passé un peu de temps là-bas. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas se faire repérer, je l'ignore. Il faut croire qu'il est moins idiot qu'il ne semblerait.  
- Harry est en sûreté ? demanda Regulus, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.  
- Si Lupin prend sa mission à cœur, oui. Je l'ai prévenu aussitôt que j'ai réussi à fausser compagnie à Malefoy sans paraître suspect ou impoli. Il a dit qu'il passerait la nuit là-bas. »

Regulus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Si Lupin surveillait Harry, il était rassuré. Le petit ne trouverait certainement pas de personne plus concernée pour veiller sur lui. Lupin était profondément attaché à James Potter, il l'était aussi certainement à son fils. Surtout maintenant que son ami était mort.

« Il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur le petit, insista Regulus.  
- Sûr que ça ne plairait pas à ton frère… marmonna Rogue.  
- La prophétie, Severus…  
- Je croyais que tu savais comment vaincre définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Rogue avait beau avoir lancé cela sur un ton parfaitement désinvolte, Regulus n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'ils touchaient à un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

« Peu importe ce que je sais, Severus, répliqua-t-il. Sans Harry, cela ne servira pas à grand-chose ! Il faut le protéger. Absolument.  
- J'ai compris… »

Rogue avait l'air maussade. Bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu se satisfaire de devoir jouer les gardes du corps auprès d'un gamin de deux ans, le fils de l'un de ses pires ennemis de surcroît ?

« Si Lupin peut s'en charger, cela m'arrangerait plutôt, reprit Regulus. J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose.  
- J'ai commencé à rassembler les ingrédients que tu m'as demandés la dernière fois.  
- Très bien.  
- Est-ce que tu daigneras m'expliquer ce que tu comptes en faire ? »

On y était. Il ne restait plus, à Regulus, qu'à exposer la phase finale de son plan. Dans quelques instants, il saurait s'il avait bien fait de choisir Rogue pour le seconder plutôt que Lupin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus était épuisé.

Il avait passé la nuit dissimulé entre deux poubelles, devant le domicile des Dursley. L'arrivée des éboueurs, à six heures du matin, l'avait délogé de sa cachette et il s'était réfugié dans les massifs défraîchis de l'angle de la rue. Il avait alors sorti son attirail de jardinier et taillait dans le vif, aérait la terre, arrachait les mauvaises herbes, un œil toujours fixé sur la maison.

Seule la peur de voir les Mangemorts débarquer en force pour s'emparer de Harry lui permettait de tenir encore.

Lorsque Rogue lui avait appris la nouvelle – que Peter était allé révéler à Malefoy la cachette de Harry – il avait cru un instant basculer une nouvelle fois dans l'horreur. Harry en danger de mort. Encore. La dernière fois, James et Lily y avaient laissé leur vie.

En danger à cause de Peter. La dernière fois, cela avait coûté à Sirius sa liberté.

Remus avait aussitôt tiré sa baguette magique de la boîte où il l'avait rangée, sous une pile de draps, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de se couper du monde sorcier quelques mois plus tôt. Après avoir juré à Rogue que personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de Harry, il avait transplané, tremblant de ne trouver qu'un tas de ruines fumantes au lieu du pimpant pavillon de banlieue qui abritait Harry.

Heureusement, tout était calme, à Privet Drive. Et Lupin avait commencé sa garde.

Il laissa tomber sa bêche en soupirant. Le manque de sommeil, la chaleur écrasante du soleil de juillet et l'arrivée très prochaine de la pleine lune se combinaient avec son angoisse pour faire de cet après-midi l'un des plus éprouvants qu'il ait vécu depuis qu'il était devenu jardinier. Mais il ne faiblirait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il sortit un mouchoir crasseux de sa poche et essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de ses tempes, se barbouillant le visage de terre au passage. Rogue lui avait promis de venir prendre le relais après sa visite à Azkaban. Il espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une petite heure, pour prendre une douche et dormir un peu. De toute manière, il était peu probable que les Mangemorts s'en prennent à Harry à ce moment-là, alors que les gens sortaient sur leurs terrasses pour profiter de la soirée. Non. Si une attaque était prévue, ce serait certainement pendant la nuit.

Une voix de femme assez aiguë le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers la maison de Harry, le cœur battant.

Ce n'était que Pétunia, qui tentait de convaincre son affreux rejeton de sortir de sa petite piscine.

Du peu que Remus avait pu voir, il jugeait le gamin épouvantable. Il enchaînait caprice sur caprice et piquait des colères pour des riens. Pétunia avait bien de la patience, de le supporter…

Harry, lui, avait passé une partie de l'après-midi assis à l'ombre, le nez dans l'herbe. D'abord un peu surpris, Remus avait fini par comprendre qu'il regardait avec fascination une colonie de fourmis en plein travail.

Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Harry lui semblait un peu trop calme, pour un enfant de deux ans. Trop posé, trop mûr.

Il avait été tenté d'approcher. Mais il n'osait pas. Pétunia pouvait le reconnaître, ils s'étaient croisés, au mariage de James et Lily.

Et Harry ? Se souvenait-il de lui ? Il était si petit, la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu ?

Se souvenait-il de ses parents ? De la fierté émerveillée de son père chaque fois qu'il jouait avec lui ? De la douceur apaisante de sa mère lorsqu'elle le prenait contre elle pour lui chanter une berceuse ?

Remus ramassa sa bêche. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il était trop épuisé, trop à bout de nerfs. Penser à James et Lily ne l'aiderait pas.

Il avait vraiment hâte que Rogue vienne, maintenant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus était horrifié.

Regulus le regardait, les bras croisés, l'air absolument déterminé et sûr de lui, et lui-même était horrifié. Terrifié.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… dit-il, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales.  
- Je le ferai, Severus. Samedi. »

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop dangereux. Comment une idée pareille avait-elle pu germer dans l'esprit de Regulus ? N'avait-il rien appris, à côtoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?!  
- Tu t'imagines que je n'y ai pas sérieusement pensé… ? demanda Regulus, avec un indéniable sarcasme dans la voix.  
- Tu as songé aux risques ?!  
- Evidemment !  
- Et aux conséquences ?! Tu sais quelles seront les conséquences ? »

Regulus ne daigna même pas répondre. Brusquement, Severus éprouva une furieuse envie de le gifler à toute volée. Pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« Tu risques plus que ta vie, en faisant cela… avança-t-il.  
- J'y suis prêt.  
- Quelle sottise ! »

Severus se recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, furieux. Regulus ne le quittait pas des yeux, et Severus sentait une pointe d'inquiétude chez lui. Mais pas pour ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, non. Pour ce que lui, Severus, allait décider.

Très bien. Autant le mettre au pied du mur.

« Tu comptes sur moi pour te seconder, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Regulus ne broncha pas, mais son regard s'assombrit considérablement.

« Tu entends, Regulus, je ne le ferai pas ! insista Severus. C'est hors de question !  
- Pourquoi ? Les risques seront pour moi, pas pour toi !  
- Tu penses que je refuse parce que j'ai peur pour moi ?! Imbécile, c'est pour toi, que je refuse ! Pour ta propre sauvegarde !  
- Tu penses pouvoir me dissuader de cette façon ? s'emporta soudain Regulus. Tu n'as pas compris que j'étais prêt à tout pour sortir Sirius d'ici ? Je le ferai, Severus ! Je te jure que je le ferai ! Et si tu n'es pas là, tant pis !  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux !  
- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je le ferai ! Je suis capable de le faire, j'ai la force de le faire ! Et il _faut_ que je le fasse ! »

Severus se sentait au bord de la panique. Et cela le terrifiait presque autant que le plan de Regulus. Comment lui faire entendre raison ?! Quel argument avancer pour le toucher ?!

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Severus… insistait Regulus. Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas abandonner Sirius… »

Des risques pareils pour Sirius, quelle folie ! C'était d'autant plus invraisemblable que les deux frères n'avaient jamais semblé très unis, aux yeux de Rogue. Pourquoi cette brusque ferveur fraternelle ?

« Tu penses que Sirius te sera reconnaissant, de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne sais pas quel genre d'homme est ton frère ?!  
- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pensera, du moment que j'arrive à le faire sortir ! trancha Regulus.  
- C'est faux. Tu mens. Et est-ce que tu es prêt à risquer sa vie, son âme _à lui_ ?!  
- Il ne risquera rien.  
- Non… A condition que je fasse ma part du travail… Et je t'ai dit que je ne t'aiderai pas. »

Severus eut l'impression très nette d'avoir porté un coup à Regulus. Celui-ci s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même et son visage un peu trop pâle avait viré au gris.

« Severus…  
- Tu sais ce que je pense de ton frère ! insista Severus. Je me fiche de lui nuire ! »

Il y eut un très long silence. Regulus ne savait visiblement plus quel argument avancer et Severus respira plus librement. Regulus ne pouvait que renoncer à ses projets.

A l'éclair qui passa soudainement dans les yeux gris du jeune homme, Severus vit aussitôt qu'il s'était trompé.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Severus. Tu ne me retiendras pas de cette façon. Je ferai ce qui est prévu. Avec Sirius. Et si tu n'es pas là, nous disparaîtrons peut-être tous les deux… Mais ce ne sera pas pire que de rester enfermés entre ces quatre murs. Plutôt la mort que la survie ici.  
- Regulus, non…  
- Je le ferai, Severus. Et tu as une semaine devant toi pour te décider à m'aider. »


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

L'épluche_-_légumes ripa une nouvelle fois sur la grille et Sirius poussa un juron lorsqu'il lui écorcha la paume. Il laissa tomber la lame et examina sa main. Il saignait et l'entaille n'était pas belle à voir. Un peu trop profonde.

« Il ne manquerait plus que je meurs de septicémie… grommela_-_t_-_il. Merde…»

Il se leva et tourna doucement le robinet de la douche, jusqu'à obtenir un filet d'eau. Il ne fallait pas alerter les Détraqueurs. Il rinça sa blessure soigneusement.

En examinant de nouveau sa main, il s'aperçut soudainement que celle_-_ci tremblait. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa fatigue. Pourtant, ses gestes n'étaient plus aussi assurés, et les muscles de son bras droit le lancinaient, maintenant. Le peu d'effort qu'il avait fourni en grattant le joint de la bouche d'évacuation l'avait mis à plat.

Il était temps de revenir dans sa cellule. Il devait prendre un peu de repos, recouvrer quelques forces. Après tout, il avait le temps, l'évasion n'était sans doute pas prévue pour le lendemain ! Il valait mieux, pour lui, de se ménager. Et d'ailleurs, sa main lui faisait mal.

Il se pencha sur son travail. Il n'était pas aussi avancé qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il devrait s'en contenter, pour le moment.

Il rangea l'épluche_-_légumes dans sa ceinture, se métamorphosa, et quitta la douche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus fut surpris de voir Finnigan aussi marqué, à son retour dans la cellule. Il semblait avoir subitement vieilli de dix ans, tant il avait les traits tirés et l'air lugubre.

Que lui était_-_il arrivé, qui le mette dans cet état ?!

« Finn… commença_-_t_-_il, sautant à bas de sa couchette pour aller au devant de lui. Ça va…? Tu as l'air… »

Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Finnigan ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il avait l'air si fragile, d'un seul coup, que Mondingus en eut mal pour lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui, soucieux.

« Tu as eu de mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Mon plan repose sur une personne… Et elle ne veut pas me seconder…»

Mondingus passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il aurait aimé dire quelques mots pour le réconforter, ou l'encourager à ne pas désespérer. Mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

Pourtant, il sentit Finnigan se relâcher légèrement sous son bras, comme s'il acceptait de se laisser aller à son étreinte réconfortante.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Puis, Finnigan se redressa, l'air moins abattu. Déterminé, même.

« Non, il ne me lâchera pas, décréta_-_t_-_il. Il le fera. Il aura trop peur de ce qui risquerait de m'arriver.  
_-_ Tu parles de ton ami ? De celui qui te rend visite au parloir depuis ton incarcération ?  
_-_ Oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois, il s'est même compromis pour ça. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. »

Mondingus sentait qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr, malgré ce qu'il disait.

« Tu continues, alors ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas le choix, Ding…  
_-_ Très bien… Tu peux compter sur moi, Finn.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Finnigan lui sourit. Et il fut heureux de voir qu'il était quand même parvenu à le dérider un peu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait rangé ses outils dans sa brouette et balayait la terre qu'il avait répandue autour du massif.

Harry était rentré dans la maison, maintenant, à la suite de sa tante et de son cousin. Il était six heures du soir, il ne tarderait pas à manger, avant d'aller se coucher. Remus espérait vraiment que rien ne troublerait son sommeil durant la nuit…

« Vous travaillez bien tard, jeune homme ! »

Il sursauta et fit volte_-_face. Une femme plutôt âgée le regardait avec une insistance dérangeante, même si elle ne semblait pas particulièrement soupçonneuse.

« J'ai demandé ma journée de lundi, expliqua_-_t_-_il poliment. Elle m'a été accordée à condition que je travaille aujourd'hui. Mais j'allais partir, je crois que j'ai bien travaillé, aujourd'hui ! »

Il désigna le massif de fleurs derrière lui de sa main gantée.

« Vous avez fait un miracle, avec ces Pétunias ! » remarqua la vieille femme.

Remus sursauta légèrement au nom de « Pétunia ». Y avait_-_il le moindre sous_-_entendu dans les propos de cette femme ?

C'était peu vraisemblable. Cette femme semblait vraiment inoffensive, avec sa robe fleurie qui sentait le chou et son filet dans les cheveux.

« Elles avaient juste besoin d'un rafraîchissement…  
_-_ Cela me semble aussi être votre cas, jeune homme… Vous semblez exténué…  
_-_ C'est vrai… admit_-_il poliment. Le soleil a tapé dur, aujourd'hui. Mais je suis content du résultat.  
_-_ C'est très beau. Vous êtes employé par la mairie ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin…  
_-_ Non. Nous faisons juste de la sous_-_traitance…»

Remus croisa mentalement les doigts pour ne pas paraître trop suspect. Mais pourquoi le serait_-_il, aux yeux d'une moldue ? Il n'avait rien fait d'autre, de toute la journée, que de biner la terre, arracher les mauvaises herbes et rafraîchir le massif.

A moins que cette femme ne soit pas vraiment une moldue…

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle hocha la tête, paraissant se satisfaire de son explication. Remus fut soulagé de n'avoir eu à faire qu'un petit mensonge. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Sirius ou James en la matière. Eux étaient capables de faire avaler presque n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Lui devait toujours se contenter de coller le plus à la vérité pour avoir l'air sincère. Au moins n'avait_-_il pas menti sur sa profession: il était réellement jardinier, il travaillait vraiment pour une petite société qui proposait ses services aux municipalités, surtout pendant les périodes de vacances, où le personnel communal venait à manquer.

« Eh bien merci, jeune homme ! conclut la vieille femme en souriant. Si vous devez revenir sur notre commune, vous devriez vous atteler à refaire les massifs du parc, je suis sûre que vous y feriez des merveilles !  
_-_ Je pense que c'est prévu. J'espère juste qu'il fera un peu moins chaud la semaine prochaine…»

Il salua la vieille femme et rangea son balai dans sa brouette, avec ses outils.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il était grand temps que Severus arrive, celui_-_ci apparut au coin de la rue et s'avança vers lui, après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui.

« Avec qui parlais_-_tu, Lupin ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il abruptement.  
_-_ Avec une voisine. Je pense que c'est une voisine, elle est entrée dans la maison là. »

Il lui indiqua une maisonnette de l'autre côté de la rue. Mais Rogue n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air sinistre, trouva Remus. Bien plus que de coutume.

Aussitôt, il sentit son inquiétude ravivée.

« Il y a un problème avec Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.  
_-_ Un problème… ricana Rogue. Oui, effectivement, il y a un problème ! Il est complètement cinglé, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

Remus sentait la colère et l'inquiétude sourdre de lui. C'était très mauvais signe.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe…? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Est_-_ce qu'il y a un problème avec son plan ?  
_-_ Son plan…! laissa tomber Rogue, une grimace sur le visage. Jamais il n'aurait dû se lancer dans un truc pareil, voilà la vérité !  
_-_ Mais… Et Sirius…? »

Remus se sentait pris de vertiges. Il avait déjà douté de la capacité de Regulus à sortir son frère de prison. Il semblait, maintenant, que Rogue partageât aussi cette opinion.

«Qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut faire…? demanda_-_t_-_il, désemparé.  
_-_ Toi, tu rentres chez toi et tu te laves ! Tu sens vraiment trop mauvais ! Et dors un peu aussi, tu as l'air prêt à t'effondrer ! Il est hors de question que je passe la nuit à faire le planton ici, alors dépêche_-_toi de te retaper, je te laisse deux heures ! »

Déboussolé, Remus dévisagea Rogue sans répondre. Son air buté et fermé disait assez qu'il ne prolongerait pas la conversation. Pourtant, Remus avait besoin de réponses. Qu'est_-_ce que Regulus avait prévu qui le mette dans cet état ? Et pourquoi semblait_-_il si sûr que les frères Black couraient au_-_devant d'un échec ?

« Je pense que tu devrais m'expliquer un peu mieux ce qui se passe… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non. Certainement pas ici, dans la rue. On verra ça plus tard. Dépêche_-_toi, lupin ! »

Remus hésita. Mais il savait qu'il était vain d'essayer de forcer Rogue à s'expliquer. Et il avait raison: l'endroit n'était guère approprié pour aborder le sujet « évasion ».

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'accrocher à ce qu'il savait : Harry était en danger, il devait le protéger. Et pour cela, il devait s'accorder le temps de repos que Rogue mettait à sa disposition.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, il empoigna sa brouette et s'éloigna, laissant Rogue derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard horrifié de Severus. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il se heurterait à une certaine résistance de sa part. Mais pas à ce point.

Rien n'aurait pu le laisser supposer que Rogue se souciait assez de lui pour craindre ce qui pouvait lui arriver

Regulus n'avait jamais été vraiment dupe des dénégations de Rogue, lorsqu'il évoquait leur amitié. Il avait bien senti que des liens s'étaient créés entre eux, à partir du moment où il l'avait épargné. Peut_-_être même avant, lorsqu'ils se croisaient parfois dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Non, Rogue ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, que sans lui, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Regulus s'endormit avec cette pensée.

Le lendemain, il avait presque oublié ses angoisses. Il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur Severus, il avait encore trop à faire.

« Ding… serait_-_il possible de trouver de la corde? demanda_-_t_-_il alors que son ami terminait de faire son lit.  
_-_ De la corde ?! Bah, ça dépend… C'est pour quoi faire? tu veux attacher quelque_-_chose…? Ou quelqu'un…? Darius ?  
_-_ Non, je ne veux pas attacher quelqu'un ! Je vais me contenter de l'endormir en même temps que Pills et Gary, tout à l'heure.  
_-_ Ouais… Il t'en faut quelle longueur ?  
_-_ Au moins un mètre.  
_-_ C'est beaucoup, Finn. On utilise de la corde pour les chaises dans l'atelier de menuiserie, mais ça risque d'être dur, d'en piquer un mètre…  
_-_ Combien ça coûtera ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Une, deux plaques de chocolat ? Nous avons accès à la réserve des cuisines, je te rappelle !  
_-_ C'est vrai, admit Ding, d'un seul coup moins réticent. Je connais un type conciliant, en atelier menuiserie. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tu ne l'auras certainement pas avant demain. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'infirmier Andrew s'arrêta devant la cellule de Black et se pencha légèrement pour regarder à l'intérieur. Tous les jours, il s'attendait à le voir à l'article de la mort. Pourtant, le gaillard tenait bon. Il lui avait même semblé qu'il avait recommencé à s'alimenter un peu.

Black leva les yeux vers lui et le salua d'un geste machinal de la main. L'air vaguement absent. Mais Andrew remarqua aussitôt le bandage sommaire tâché de sang.

«Vous vous êtes blessé ? demanda_-_t_-_il aussitôt.  
_-_ Ce n'est rien, assura Black.  
_-_ Vous avez droit à des soins, vous savez…  
_-_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! La lubie de la demoiselle à l'infirmerie…!  
_-_ Elle fait son travail ! répliqua Andrew sèchement. Et vous devriez lui être reconnaissant d'être aussi consciencieuse !  
_-_ C'est vrai…»

Black sembla s'abîmer dans ses réflexions.

Andrew soupira et griffonna quelques mots dans son carnet flambant neuf – il n'était toujours pas parvenu à remettre la main sur l'ancien.

« Peut_-_être Miss Fudge jugera_-_t_-_elle bon de passer vous voir pour vous donner quelques soins », conclut_-_il.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers la fenêtre de la vieille voisine. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une forme espionnant la rue, derrière les rideaux fleuris. Il n'était pas prudent de se montrer. Peut_-_être cette femme n'était_-_elle qu'une vieille femme désœuvrée occupant ses journées à espionner ses voisins. Mais peut_-_être pas.

Peut_-_être était_-_elle là pour simplement surveiller la rue.

Il ne tenait pas à se faire repérer. Surtout qu'elle était venue jusqu'à lui, la veille. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'étudier.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta, tirant automatiquement sa baguette de sa poche. Rogue retint son geste, fermement. « Range_-_ça, imbécile ! grommela_-_t_-_il. Pour quelqu'un censé monter la garde, tu es singulièrement distrait !  
_-_ Garde tes réflexions désagréables pour toi, tu veux ! répliqua Remus, exaspéré. J'ai passé les deux dernières nuits debout, je suis crevé, j'ai mal partout, et j'ai faim !  
_-_ Mmmhhh… Allons prendre un café.  
_-_ Et Harry ?  
_-_ Je doute que les Mangemorts attaquent maintenant. Et il faut que je te parle.  
_-_ De Regulus ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Rogue avait certainement raison. Harry ne courait pas grand risque, un dimanche matin. Tous les voisins étaient chez eux, cela faisait beaucoup de témoins indésirables. Et les Mangemorts aimaient agir dans l'ombre.

« Très bien. Allons chez moi, j'aimerais me changer. »

Ils tournèrent le coin de la rue, se réfugièrent derrière une futaie et transplanèrent jusqu'au domicile de Remus. Celui_-_ci sortit sa clé et ouvrit le petit appartement. Rogue referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Remus sortit sa bouilloire d'un placard et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

« Tu n'as pas de café ? demanda Rogue avec une grimace.  
_-_ Non.Tu as faim ?  
_-_ J'ai mangé avant de venir te retrouver. »

Rogue s'assit à la petite table. Remus s'affaira un instant à ses fourneaux. Un instant plus tard, il s'attablait à son tour, devant une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

« La nuit a été calme, donc, résuma Rogue.  
_-_ Oui, répondit Remus, après avoir fait descendre ses œufs avec une gorgée de thé brûlant. Mais tu te souviens, de la voisine ? La vieille dame ? Je pense qu'elle surveille la maison de Harry. Elle épiait la rue à travers ses rideaux.  
_-_ Ah… Je vais passer voir Malefoy cet après_-_midi. Pour voir s'il a mis quelqu'un sur le coup.  
_-_ Je pense, moi, qu'elle a été mise là par Dumbledore. »

C'était l'idée qui lui était venue, au moment où Rogue l'avait rejoint. Une idée vraiment très vraisemblable. Il se souvenait que Dumbledore lui avait certifié que quelqu'un surveillait Harry, à l'époque du procès de Sirius.

« Je pense que tu as raison, approuva Rogue. Mais il vaut mieux s'en assurer. »

Remus repoussa son assiette et finit sa tasse de thé. Il était maintenant prêt à aborder les questions sérieuses.

« Alors ? Regulus ? Son plan est irréalisable, c'est ça ?  
_-_ Pas irréalisable, non… corrigea Rogue avec une grimace. Mais effroyablement dangereux !  
_-_ Dangereux au point d'en mourir…?  
_-_ Ou pire encore…»

Remus ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui pouvait être pire que la mort. L'air lugubre de Rogue était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il s'imagine sans mal mille horreurs.

« On abandonne, alors ? demanda Remus, sentant son cœur se serrer, au souvenir de Sirius enfermé dans sa cellule.  
_-_ Regulus ne renoncera pour rien au monde. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre! Et je suis censé l'aider…  
_-_ Tu peux le faire ?  
_-_ Oui. Oui, je peux l'aider. Mais tout dépend de lui, au final… J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'en dissuader…»

Remus fut frappé par sa tristesse. C'était si étonnant, venant d'un homme tel que Rogue, si incongru !

« Si tu ne peux pas l'en dissuader, il ne te reste qu'à faire ton possible pour le soutenir… fit_-_il remarquer doucement.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« L'évasion est prévue pour samedi. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius Black s'assit sur la table d'examen, un peu raide. Isabelle dénoua doucement le pansement de fortune qui entourait sa main. Le tissu, très sale, était tâché de sang. Andrew avait bien fait de la prévenir. Ce genre de blessure, pas véritablement grave en elle_-_même, pouvait devenir fort handicapante, si elle s'infectait.

« Comment vous êtes_-_vous fait une entaille pareille ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle, curieuse, après avoir examiné la plaie.

Il n'était pas rare que les prisonniers se blessent, surtout dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité. Mais c'était plus généralement des éraflures, des morsures, des marques de coups. Là, elle avait l'impression très nette qu'il s'était entaillé la main avec un objet contondant.

Black ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, depuis que Doherty l'avait descendu de sa cellule. C'était un peu surprenant de sa part, d'ailleurs. Isabelle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela de mauvais augure. Où étaient passés sa verve, son air frondeur ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, pour croiser son regard.Indéchiffrable. Elle était mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Doherty et trois de ses hommes étaient là, avec eux, alignés contre le mur, aux aguets.

_C'est stupide, _pensa_-_t_-_elle. _Black n'a jamais rien fait de nature à m'intimider ! Il ne s'en est jamais pris à moi ! _

Pourquoi ne pouvait_-_elle s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui ?

« Je vais vous soigner, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte », dit_-_elle, après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une petite fiole et des compresses.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie, elle sentait le regard de Black posé sur elle. Dérangeant.

« Pourquoi nous soignez_-_vous ? » demanda_-_t_-_il soudainement.

Surprise, elle lâcha sa compresse.Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Doherty faire un pas en avant, la main sur sa baguette.

« C'est mon travail.  
_-_ Nous sommes condamnés à mort. Et vous venez jusqu'ici, dans cette pièce sordide, avec les Détraqueurs au sous_-_sol, pour soigner une coupure…»

Isabelle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le bon interlocuteur, pour exprimer son opinion sur le quartier de Haute Sécurité et l'emploi des Détraqueurs comme gardiens…

« Vous êtes condamnés à la prison à perpétuité, pas à la mort… » corrigea_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Black se mit à rire. Un rire étrange, rauque. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois.

« Combien de morts, cette semaine ? demanda_-_t_-_il, avec une nonchalance affectée.  
_-_ Ferme_-_la, Black, intervint Doherty, ou je te renvoie dans ta cellule sans soin ! »

Isabelle termina son pansement et rangea son matériel dans son sac.

« Merci.  
_-_ Avez_-_vous… songé à ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ? demanda Isabelle, un peu hésitante. Vos repas…  
_-_ Je mange. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Isabelle le regarda une nouvelle fois, un peu surprise, cette fois_-_ci. Il n'y avait plus rien de cassant ou froid, dans son ton. Et le sourire qu'il lui adressa acheva de la déstabiliser. Un sourire véritablement amical. Reconnaissant.

Non, Sirius Black n'était pas un monstre. Pas avec une telle gentillesse dans le regard.

Et brusquement, l'idée qu'il était peut_-_être réellement innocent la frappa de plein fouet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Endormir Darius fut aussi facile que d'endormir Pills et Gary. Alors qu'il sortait du placard pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux gardiens, Regulus lui souffla ce qui lui restait de poudre au visage et il s'affaissa d'un bloc.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit Mondingus. Et maintenant ?  
_-_ Il faut rouvrir la brèche. Je dois aller dans la cuisine. Tu t'es renseigné, pour la corde ?  
_-_ Deux plaques de chocolat et quatre mornilles pour un mètre de corde. Tu l'auras demain.  
_-_ Merci. Aide_-_moi à gratter ce plâtre. »

Les deux amis s'affairèrent autour de leur brèche. Puis, Regulus passa dans la réserve, bousculant les cartons d'emballage au passage, suivi par Mondingus qui entreprit aussitôt de déverrouiller la porte.

Regulus traversa la cuisine et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et le bâtiment des gardiens. Il l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'extérieur.

« Tu comptes sortir par là ?! s'exclama Mondingus. La corde, c'est pour ça ? Pour descendre ?  
_-_ Exactement.  
_-_ Et les barreaux ?  
_-_ Je vais devoir les desceller aussi.  
_-_ Et tu vas y arriver ?  
_-_ Toute la fenêtre est en très mauvais état. Comme les prisonniers ne circulent pas dans les cuisines seuls, les barreaux sont plus là pour la forme qu'autre chose. La plupart des bâtiments sont restés tels quels depuis des dizaines d'années, sans bénéficier de remise en état. L'ai marin a fait bien des dégâts…  
_-_ Pourquoi ne les réparent_-_ils pas ? demanda Mondingus, dubitatif.  
_-_ A quoi bon ? Les cellules sont solides. Et si un prisonnier parvient à s'en échapper, il n'irait pas bien loin: nous sommes cernés par une eau glaciale, et les Détraqueurs auraient vite fait de rattraper le fuyard ! »

Le regard de Mondingus disait suffisamment sa curiosité pour que Regulus comprenne ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment_-_là.

« Moi, j'ai un moyen, bien sûr… sourit_-_il.  
_-_ Mouais…  
_-_ Retourne dans le placard, et commence à plâtrer le mur, pendant que je m'occupe des barreaux. Il faut que Pills pense qu'on a vraiment travaillé…»

Tandis que Mondingus retournait dans le placard, Regulus s'intéressa d'un peu plus près aux barreaux.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à son ami, l'ensemble du bâtiment était en mauvais état. Les embruns avaient abîmé le mortier et rouillé les barreaux de la fenêtre. Il lui suffisait de creuser un peu autour de l'un d'entre eux pour le libérer et se ménager un passage suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse passer.

Après avoir farfouillé un instant dans les tiroirs, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: un couteau à la lame solide.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Darius se releva, surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être tombé.

Mondingus lui adressa un sourire, sa truelle à la main. Et Darius réalisa subitement que les travaux étaient extrêmement bien avancés. C'était suspect.

« Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?! demanda_-_t_-_il à Mondingus, à voix basse.  
_-_ Tu as respiré la poudre de Finn, lui glissa Fletcher à l'oreille.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ Il en restait sur ses mains, tu es passé près de lui au moment où il s'en débarrassait!  
_-_ Il m'a endormi ?!  
_-_ Non, tu t'es endormi tout seul, corrigea Mondingus, un brin moqueur. On t'avait dit, de rester dans le placard.  
_-_ Il fallait me réveiller! bougonna le géant. Fox a dit qu'il suffisait d'être touché pour être réveillé !  
_-_ Mais on t'a secoué ! intervint Finnigan. Mais sur toi, ça n'a pas marché… Je ne me l'explique pas, d'ailleurs…  
_-_ Mais on a pensé à toi ! » intervint Mondingus.

Il lui glissa deux plaquettes de chocolat que Darius s'empressa de cacher dans sa ceinture.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal : il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher, sans avoir à se fatiguer !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Cole écoutait les rumeurs du soir. Dans quelques minutes, les gardiens allaient refermé le quartier de détention pour la nuit, et seuls quelques Détraqueurs circuleraient dans les couloirs.

C'était le moment que Cole attendait. Celui où il était sûr de n'avoir aucun témoin.

Demetrius n'était pas parvenu à lui donner une réponse claire sur ce qu'était la potion concoctée par Fox. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir des certitudes : c'était de la tester.

Le climat agité des derniers jours, les rondes plus nombreuses des gardiens, les fouilles intempestives, l'avaient contraint à patienter. Mais il était temps, maintenant.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé, il alluma sa petite lampe torche, et récupéra la bouteille, cachée dans un trou du mur, derrière le conduit d'évacuation des toilettes. Il prit sa brosse à dents posée sur le lavabo, avant de s'asseoir sur sa couchette.

Il allait en avoir le cœur net.

Il déboucha la bouteille, et sans hésiter, plongea le manche de sa brosse à dents à l'intérieur.

Un moment, il crut que la potion était restée sans effet. Lorsqu'il se résolut à effleurer le plastique du bout du doigt, il constata avec surprise que celui_-_ci n'avait pas plus de consistance que du caoutchouc.

Cole sourit. Il savait maintenant quel usage il ferait de la bouteille…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

« Il n'a pas trop tiqué, hier, Darius, fit remarquer Mondingus, alors que Regulus finissait de se laver les dents. Peut-être qu'on s'est fait du souci pour rien, finalement…  
- Ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est bien passé une fois que ce sera toujours comme ça… Là, il a cru que c'était accidentel.  
- Mmh… Comment tu comptes faire, cet après-midi ?  
- Nous ferons comme hier. Mais le réveil sera plus difficile, à mon avis. Bah ! De toute façon, j'en ai bientôt fini, avec le placard. »

Regulus s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette et commença à se rhabiller.

« Tu as réussi à te débarrasser des barreaux de la fenêtre ? demanda Mondingus.  
- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout est pourri. Si tu me fournis la corde ce matin, je descendrai dans la cour tout à l'heure.  
- Et tu feras quoi ?  
- J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Dans le bâtiment des gardiens.  
- Le bureau de Jorkins ? demanda Mondingus, excité par cette idée. Tu vas passer par la cheminée ?  
- Non. Je l'ai dit, c'est impossible. Le jour, elle conduit directement dans les bras des Aurors, et la nuit, elle est fermée. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Même si je parvenais à bricoler la baguette de Pills, je n'y arriverais pas. »

Mondingus le dévorait des yeux. Une nouvelle fois, Regulus se sentit coupable de ne pouvoir lui en dire plus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour permettre aux prisonniers de se rendre au réfectoire prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mondingus et Regulus se joignirent à la file des détenus.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, quand on sera dehors… dit Mondingus. Et que tu me diras précisément comment tu auras fait…  
- J'aimerais beaucoup, Ding, répondit Regulus, très sincèrement. Mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile, dans les premiers temps…  
- J'imagine… »

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Après avoir pris leur plateau, ils cherchèrent une place du regard. Regulus avisa la table à laquelle Zacharius était assis. D'un signe, il fit comprendre à Mondingus qu'ils allaient s'asseoir avec le vieil homme. La mine de Mondingus s'allongea. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec son projet d'englober Zacharius dans son plan, apparemment.

« Salut, gamin ! s'exclama Zacharius, lorsque Regulus s'assit face à lui.  
- Zacharius…  
- Tu veux des nouvelles de ton cousin ? Il va bien.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- D'après Andrew, en tous cas.  
- Et… Miss Fudge ?  
- Ah, la petite… Bien, à ce qu'il semble… Elle a l'air un peu triste, je trouve… Quand est-ce que tu viens faire un tour là-bas ? Je pense qu'elle serait contente de te voir ! Simule une quelconque maladie ! »

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr, ce serait facile, de se faire admettre à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'était pas sûr, contrairement à ce que disait Zacharius, qu'Isabelle serait très heureuse de le voir. Pas après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois.

Pourtant, l'idée de s'asseoir sur le lit de l'infirmerie, de voir la jeune femme se pencher sur lui pour l'examiner, d'entendre sa voix, réveillait en lui un besoin très réel.

« Il a déjà passé bien assez de temps à l'infirmerie ! intervint Mondingus.  
- C'est vrai… ajouta Regulus, sans réelle conviction. En tant que patient, en tous cas… »

Les lèvres de Zacharius s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu visites l'infirmerie autrement qu'en patient, le gosse, tu sais ?! Il m'a fallu des années et des années, avant d'y être admis ! »

Regulus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Zacharius s'était lancé de lui-même sur le chemin qu'il voulait lui voir prendre.

« Depuis combien de temps secondez-vous les guérisseurs ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée de café.  
- Je dirais… Cinq ans… Au début, je ne faisais que les enterrements. Maintenant, on me laisse plus de responsabilité. J'ai fait mes preuves, ils savent que je suis réglo. »

Regulus aperçut du coin de l'œil la réaction de Mondingus. _Je te l'avais dit_ !

« Vous avez accès au quartier de Haute Sécurité ? demanda Regulus.  
- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de monter dans les étages. Je reste en bas, je nettoie les corps. Ensuite, le guérisseur constate le décès, et j'enterre le mort. Tu voulais que je passe un message à ton cousin ? Désolé, c'est impossible !  
- Oh, non, c'était juste comme ça… Ce n'est pas trop dur, avec les Détraqueurs ?  
- Ils n'ont pas eu ma peau en vingt ans, il ne l'auront pas maintenant, je suis immunisé…  
- Bien de la chance… grommela Mondingus.  
- Vous n'avez donc jamais pensé à sortir d'ici ? » demanda Regulus.

Mondingus manqua s'étouffer avec son toast. Mais Zacharius se contenta de lever vers Regulus un sourcil interrogateur, l'air vaguement amusé.

« Il paraît que vous êtes riche, poursuivit Regulus. Vous n'avez pas moyen de racheter votre liberté ?  
- Ah, tu as entendu parler de mon trésor ? C'est le Dingo, qui t'en a parlé ? Ça le fait rêver, pas vrai, Dingo ?  
- Si ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai, Zacharius, oui, ça fait rêver ! On parle de bijoux, de pierres magiques, de peintures enchantées, de reliques inestimables…  
- Quel genre de relique ? demanda Regulus.  
- De vieux machins appartenant à de très vieux sorciers morts depuis des centaines d'années, sourit Zacharius. Le genre de cochonnerie que tu trouves à la pelle dans les vieilles demeures des sorciers sang-pur… Mais tu vois de quoi je parle, hein ? Ta baraque doit en être pleine, de vieux trucs d'une valeur inestimable ! »

Mondingus et Regulus échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne vois pas… commença Regulus.  
- Ah ouais ? Tu n'es pas de sang pur ? »

Regulus jugea plus sage de ne pas relever.

« On ne vous a pas proposé une remise de peine, en échange de toutes ces vieilleries ? »

Pour la première fois, Zacharius perdit son air amusé. Regulus sentit même une acuité nouvelle, chez lui. Visiblement, ses questions avaient réveillé sa curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Fox ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il était hors de question que Regulus abatte ses cartes aussi abruptement. Il était plus sage de reculer. Il haussa les épaules. « C'est juste qu'à votre place, j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour quitter cette prison… »

Zacharius le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Mondingus trépignait sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir ce genre de pensée ici, p'tit gars », conclut Zacharius, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu vois, tu aurais dû m'écouter ! s'exclama Mondingus dès qu'ils furent de retour dans leur cellule. Non seulement ça ne l'intéresse pas, mais ça risque de te poser des problèmes !  
- Calme-toi, Ding, je n'ai rien dit qui soit de nature à le faire nous soupçonner ! Je pense qu'il s'imagine plutôt que nous essayions de lui soutirer le secret de la cachette de son trésor.  
- Moui… Mais il me semble que tu n'avais pas besoin d'attirer encore l'attention de quelqu'un sur toi ! »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Mondingus avait peut-être raison, finalement. Mais il avait toujours du mal à penser que quelqu'un puisse se satisfaire d'une vie pareille.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur le quartier de Haute Sécurité ? Tu voulais vraiment qu'il te mette en contact avec Sirius ? Je croyais que le chat était efficace…  
- Oui, il l'est ! Je voulais juste savoir quel était son rayon d'action.  
- Pour voir si tu pouvais l'utiliser dans ton plan ?  
- Oui.  
- Et ?  
- Je ne peux certainement pas l'utiliser sans son accord.  
- Donc ?  
- On oublie. Pour le moment. »

Regulus prit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de la prison et l'ouvrit. Mais sans le lire. Une autre idée lui était venue. Une idée qui le chiffonnait.

« Personne ne sait où est le trésor de Zacharius ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, alors que Mondingus grimpait sur sa couchette.  
- Je pense que non. Sinon, on l'aurait su…Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de pièces extrêmement chères, dans son butin. A ce qu'on en dit. Et qui réjouiraient vraiment les amateurs…  
- Tu connais suffisamment de receleurs pour en être sûr ?  
- On ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr ! Il y a toujours la possibilité pour que le trésor ait été retrouvé par un véritable amateur, plus intéressé par les objets que par leur valeur marchande…  
- Et… Connaît-on le nombre de cambriolages dans lequel il serait impliqué ? Et le nom des victimes de ces vols ?  
- Tu devrais pouvoir trouver ça dans les archives des Aurors, bien sûr… Ou dans les papiers de Jorkins. Peut-être même dans les vieux numéros de la _Gazette_, du temps de son arrestation… Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Sa patte avant droite le faisait un peu souffrir, malgré les soins de la guérisseuse et le repos qu'il s'était imposé. Mais il devrait faire avec. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Regulus ne lui avait plus envoyé de message, il ignorait quand l'évasion était censée avoir lieu, il ignorait même si elle dépendait exclusivement de ses propres avancées de son côté, ou si elle était également liée aux progrès de Regulus. Et si tel était le cas, il fallait vraiment qu'il se presse.

Il dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put. Il ne tenait pas à croiser les Détraqueurs, la dernière fois avait été suffisamment éprouvante pour ses nerfs.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée, il perçut aussitôt que quelque-chose avait changé. Il y avait des odeurs, dans la pièce. Des odeurs humaines. Il trottina autour de la salle, flaira la table d'examen. Il reconnut sa propre odeur humaine, et une autre, indubitablement féminine. Evidemment. C'était là que la guérisseuse l'avait soigné, la veille. Il perçut également les odeurs des gardiens qui l'avaient escorté.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. L'odeur d'une autre personne. Et l'odeur d'un détergent. La table d'examen semblait avoir été nettoyée.

Rien qui soit particulièrement inquiétant, en définitive.

Après un dernier tour de la salle, Sirius se décida à entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il s'agenouilla près de la bouche d'évacuation, sortit son épluche-légume, et se remit à gratter le joint avec ardeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je vais chercher ta corde, Finn », annonça Mondingus, avant de quitter sa cellule.

Il longea le couloir, se frayant un passage entre les groupes de détenus qui discutaient devant les cellules.

Mais alors qu'il avait presque atteint son but, il s'arrêta net. Devant lui, King Cole, son co-détenu et Demetrius étaient en grande discussion. Et il hésitait vraiment à se frotter à eux. Cole s'en était pris plus d'une fois à Finnigan. Ne risquait-il pas de l'agresser _lui_ ?!

Mondingus fit deux pas de côté, pour se soustraire à la vue de Cole. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, absorbé par sa conversation avec ses deux compagnons.

« Il ne restera plus qu'à rejoindre le bâtiment des gardiens… disait-il, d'une voix presque trop basse pour que Mondingus puisse l'entendre. Et le bureau… Avec elle.  
- Tu es vraiment sûr ? demanda Demetrius, visiblement réticent.  
- Ouais… »

Cole jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, aperçut Mondingus qui se détourna aussitôt et reprit sa route, le plus naturellement qu'il lui fut possible.

Mondingus atteignit enfin la cellule qui l'intéressait. Un grand homme dégingandé lui adressa un large sourire, en le voyant s'arrêter devant lui.

« Salut le Dingo ! dit-il. Tu viens prendre ta livraison ?  
- Tu l'as ?  
- Et toi ? Tu as de quoi me payer ? »

L'échange se fit rapidement. Mondingus fourra la corde dans son uniforme et reprit le chemin de sa cellule.

Mondingus était satisfait. Finnigan aurait sa corde.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par le comportement de Cole.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, Regulus endormit Darius en même temps que Pills et Gary. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour accéder à la cuisine, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Mondingus.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et examina les barreaux. On voyait à peine qu'ils n'étaient plus soudés au mortier. Regulus était plutôt satisfait de son travail : il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un soupçonnât qu'il s'était ménagé une issue vers l'extérieur.

Mondingus se pencha. « C'est un peu haut, non ? Ma corde n'est pas assez longue…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle touche le sol. Ce n'est pas tant pour descendre, que j'en ai besoin, d'ailleurs… Mais je ne pourrais certainement pas remonter sans elle.  
- Sûr… Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Descendre dans la cour. Passer le grillage. Et me rendre jusqu'au bâtiment des gardiens. Il faut que j'entre là-bas.  
- Comment ?  
- Par la fenêtre.  
- Et ? »

Cette fois-ci, Regulus ne répondit pas. Il repassa rapidement dans la réserve, le placard, puis le couloir où Darius et les gardiens dormaient à poings fermés. Il s'agenouilla devant Pills et entreprit de lui retirer sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Mondingus. Il va se réveiller !  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Mais tu as dit à Darius…  
- Il ne fallait pas que cet idiot pose la main sur les gardiens ! Imagine, qu'il ait eu envie de leur faire subir ce qu'il a fait à sa femme ? Outre que cela aurait sérieusement risqué de compromettre mes plans, je n'ai aucune envie d'être responsable de la mort de ces pauvres types… Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Tandis que Mondingus soutenait le corps inerte de Pills, Regulus acheva de le dévêtir. Deux minutes plus tard, il enfilait la tenue du gardien et passait sa baguette dans sa ceinture.

« Finn… murmura Mondingus. Et si tu essayais la baguette… ? On saurait si elle est vraiment bridée ou pas !  
- Ding… soupira Regulus. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…  
- Mais ça pourrait être utile, non ? Pour ton évasion ?  
- Non. Ecoute, j'y vais, maintenant. »

Avec un Mondingus dépité sur les talons, il revint dans la cuisine et écarta légèrement les barreaux qu'il avait démis. Après avoir solidement attaché la corde au montant de la fenêtre, il grimpa sur une chaise et se laissa glisser par la fenêtre. Il descendit le long du mur sur toute la longueur de sa corde et se laissa tomber dans la cour.

Après un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, il se dirigea tout droit vers le bâtiment des gardiens. Celui-ci était séparé de la cour par un haut grillage garni au sommet de fil de fer barbelé, en aussi mauvais état que le reste de la prison. Regulus avait repéré un jour entre le sol et le grillage, sur la gauche du bâtiment. En agrandissant un peu le trou, il passerait de l'autre côté sans problème.

Il s'agenouilla et sortit la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait trouvée dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Le fil métallique était mince, et à force de pression, finit par céder. Regulus le replia vers le haut et rampa sous le grillage.

La porte principale était trop exposée. Mais il savait qu'une des fenêtres donnait sur l'arrière, à l'abri des regards. Après un rapide coup d'œil jeté au travers, il constata qu'elle donnait sur un vestiaire. Actuellement vide. Il utilisa sa paire de ciseaux pour casser le carreau, ouvrit la fenêtre, et entra dans le bâtiment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius lâcha son épluche-légume avec un soupir. Il ne s'était accordé que trois courtes pauses dans ses travaux. Maintenant, sa paume était couverte d'ampoules dont certaines étaient percées. Mais il ne lui restait plus qu'un angle, à dégager. Il avait bien travaillé.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il entendit soudain un bruit, par-delà la porte fermée. Il se figea, tous les sens en alerte. Ce devait être une nouvelle ronde des Détraqueurs. Peut-être avaient-ils perçu sa présence et étaient-ils attirés par lui ?

Il rangea prestement son outil de fortune dans son uniforme et se métamorphosa. Inutile de donner prise aux Détraqueurs. Surtout sans la protection de ses barreaux.

Le chien s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. Et frémit d'horreur.

Quelqu'un parlait. Un gardien, vraisemblablement.

« Je vais descendre le corps, disait la voix. Miss Fudge viendra-t-elle l'examiner ?  
- Elle viendra dans quelques instants. Où est Zacharius ? »

C'était Andrew, l'infirmier. Indubitablement.

« J'aimerais que Zacharius le nettoie, avant que Miss Fudge l'examine… poursuivit-il.  
- Zacharius arrive. Je vais chercher le corps. »

Il y eut des bruits de pas. Un homme s'éloignait.

Et Sirius sentit la panique l'envahir. Andrew était resté dans la pièce d'à-côté, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, il n'avait aucun moyen de réintégrer sa cellule. Et si le dénommé Zacharius avait besoin d'eau pour nettoyer le mort, il risquait fort d'entrer dans la douche.

Il était pris au piège.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus sortit du vestiaire, après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide. Il devait d'abord localiser les murs de l'infirmerie. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il reconnut les lieux qu'il avait étudiés sur plan. Ceux qu'il avait encore examiné la veille, tatoués sur sa peau.

Il partit sur sa droite, parcourut quelques mètres, et s'arrêta. Un escalier s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol, sous l'infirmerie. La morgue. Elle n'était utilisée, en général, que pour les détenus qui venaient à décéder dans son propre quartier de détention. Les prisonniers de Haute Sécurité attendaient leur enterrement dans le local du rez-de-chaussée. Là où, théoriquement, Sirius devait être en train de s'escrimer sur le mortier scellant la bouche d'égout.

Il y avait bien peu de chance qu'il croise quelqu'un en bas.

Il descendit l'escalier et poussa une porte branlante. La pièce était carrelée jusqu'à mi-mur, d'un blanc sale. Trois longues tables étaient alignées en son centre. Des tables d'autopsie. Du matériel médical était rangé dans une armoire vitrée au fond de la pièce. Regulus l'ouvrit et fourragea à l'intérieur. Avec un sourire, il en sortit une bouteille. Une potion complètement anodine, qui servait à l'embaumement des corps. Elle servait peu, en ces lieux. La plupart des prisonniers étaient enterrés sans cérémonie. Mais il arrivait que les familles réclament les corps.

Regulus déboucha la fiole soigneusement. La potion lui parut un peu éventée. Mais cela suffirait bien, pour ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Au contact du fer, elle accélérait le processus d'oxydation. Son mentor, à Sainte-Mangouste, lui avait maintes fois répété : ne pas verser la potion dans les bassins métalliques qu'ils utilisaient à la morgue.

Il quitta la morgue, remonta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il inspira profondément.

Si Isabelle était là, si elle en sortait, tout était fini. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas abuser par l'uniforme de Pills, elle alerterait les gardiens, et il réintègrerait sa prison, à vie, cette fois-ci.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, il ouvrit la bouteille de potion et la versa sur la serrure de la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai de poster la suite mardi ou mercredi !


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Sirius s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Paniquer ne servait à rien, il devait trouver une solution.

Un éclat de voix le fit à nouveau sursauter.

Ça y était. Le dénommé Zacharius venait d'arriver dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, il allait commencer la toilette du corps. Dans quelques instants, peut_-_être, il ferait irruption dans la pièce. Une pièce totalement nue, qui n'offrait aucune cachette où se dissimuler.

Alors qu'il regardait fébrilement autour de lui, le regard de Sirius se posa alors sur la grille d'évacuation sur laquelle il travaillait jusqu'à présent.

Sa porte de sortie d'Azkaban, à en croire Regulus.

Et d'un seul coup, il réalisa qu'il tenait là sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Reprenant brusquement forme humaine, il se précipita vers la grille, et gratta ce qui restait du joint avec une ardeur décuplée par l'urgence. Puis, il saisit les barreaux à deux mains et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

La grille était lourde, mal descellée, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'arracher à sa gangue de mortier.

Le cœur battant, il perçut le bruit des pas des deux hommes, allant et venant dans la pièce à côté, si dangereusement proches de lui. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il se pencha sur le conduit. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne distinguait pas grand_-_chose, mais il lui semblait qu'il formait un coude, moins d'un mètre plus bas.

Sans plus hésiter, il se glissa dans le conduit, prit appui tant bien que mal sur les parois pour ne pas glisser et tira sur la grille pour la replacer au_-_dessus de sa tête. Puis, il se tapit au fond de son trou, cherchant à se fondre le plus possible dans l'obscurité.

Moins d'une minute après, il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, et il retint sa respiration.

« Il aura pas fait long feu, celui_-_là, dit la voix qui devait être celle de Zacharius.  
_-_ Il avait fait beaucoup de mal, intervint Andrew. La somme des malheurs qu'il a répandus autour de lui s'est abattue sur lui, il ne l'a pas supporté… Ce n'est pas une grosse perte… »

Quelqu'un ouvrit le robinet de la douche et Sirius tressaillit lorsqu'un filet d'eau froide lui dégoulina dans les cheveux et sur le front.

« Je vais le nettoyer, et je vous laisse le voir avec Miss Fudge, continua Zacharius. Il faut que je creuse la tombe… Il est déjà tard…  
_-_ Vous l'enterrerez demain, ça peut attendre…  
_-_ Demain, c'est mardi… J'aimerais autant qu'on transfère le corps dans la morgue de l'infirmerie… C'est pas trop bon, de donner les cadavres à voir aux autres prisonniers…  
_-_ Si vous le dites… »

Les deux hommes repassèrent dans la salle à côté. Sirius respira plus librement. Il avait peut_-_être bien une chance de s'en sortir, après tout… A condition que la situation ne s'éternise pas : il devait lutter pour ne pas glisser plus avant dans le conduit humide, et la tension, dans ses muscles, ne tarderait pas à se transformer en crampes douloureuses.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus tendit l'oreille une nouvelle fois en direction de l'infirmerie. Tout était silencieux. Peut_-_être Isabelle n'y était_-_elle pas, en définitive ? Il reboucha la fiole de potion et se pencha sur la serrure. Le produit n'était pas à effet immédiat. Mais avec de la chance, la serrure serait suffisamment endommagée le samedi suivant…

Il hésita un moment. Combien de temps s'était_-_il déjà écoulé, depuis qu'il avait endormi Pills ? Pouvait_-_il poursuivre plus avant où devait_-_il faire demi_-_tour et réintégrer le placard ? Il lui restait une chose à faire, capitale. Et s'il n'avait plus l'occasion de revenir dans le bâtiment des gardiens avant samedi prochain ?

Il était si proche de son but…

La porte qui l'intéressait était un peu plus loin. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas verrouillée – il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le soit. Il décida brusquement de pousser un peu plus sa chance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus avait fini de badigeonner les murs de plâtre. Le placard était flambant neuf, désormais. Il ne lui restait plus que la brèche à refermer. Mais Finnigan n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois corps endormis. Qu'arriverait_-_il, si Finnigan n'était pas là à leur réveil ? Comment expliquerait_-_il l'absence de son co_-_détenu ? Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Il s'assit devant le placard avec un soupir. Les travaux de nettoyage étaient pratiquement achevés, il ne restait plus qu'à poser les étagères métalliques destinées au rangement du matériel d'entretien. Un jour, seulement, et ils n'auraient plus d'excuses pour remettre le nez dans ce placard. Si Finnigan avait encore à faire par_-_delà la cuisine, c'était maintenant ou jamais, Mondingus en était conscient. Mais cela n'allégeait en rien son angoisse.

« Bon sang, Finn, dépêche… ! » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il se releva et commença à ranger le matériel. Autant se donner quelque_-_chose à faire. Alors qu'il commençait à balayer le sol du placard, Finnigan émergea soudainement du trou béant, lui causant une trouille bleue par la même occasion.

« Ouf ! soupira Mondingus. Je commençais à être inquiet ! Les autres vont bientôt se réveiller, non ?  
_-_ Exact, acquiesça Finnigan. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! Aide_-_moi, avec les briques ! »

Ils rebouchèrent la brèche à la hâte. Ils avaient à peine fini lorsque Darius et les gardiens émergèrent de leur sommeil artificiel.

« Déjà fini ?! » s'exclama Pills clairement surpris.

Mondingus hocha la tête. Il était grand temps que tout cela se termine. Pills allait bien finir par avoir des soupçons ! Il espérait vivement que Finnigan avait eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire, parce qu'il serait sans doute de plus en plus difficile pour lui de mener ses petites affaires au nez et à la barbe des gardiens. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser la question.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à poser les étagères. Nous avons fait du bon boulot, je crois, intervint Finnigan.  
_-_ Mouais… » gronda Darius.

Son regard était terriblement noir, et passablement effrayant. Mondingus comprit qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient sans doute pas aussi bien que la dernière fois.

Au moins Darius eut_-_il la bonne idée de ronger son frein devant les gardiens. Mais Mondingus se promit de rester prudemment hors de sa portée lors des repas ou dans la cour, le lendemain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zacharius prit la pelle qu'il avait remisée dans le placard de la morgue de l'infirmerie, la balança sur son épaule et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte qui menait au cimetière. Celui_-_ci était situé sur l'arrière du bâtiment, loin des regards des prisonniers.

Les tombes étaient tellement nombreuses que Zacharius avait de plus en plus de mal à dégager de la place pour les nouveaux corps. Et les emplacements étaient si mal délimités qu'il craignait sans cesse d'ouvrir une ancienne sépulture, dont les contours, érodés par les vents marins, ne se laissaient plus deviner.

Il posa sa pelle sur le sol stérile du cimetière et regarda autour de lui d'un air las. Où allait_-_il bien pouvoir creuser, pour loger son nouveau pensionnaire ? Il restait un peu de place près de Bartemius Junior, mais il se souvenait avoir eu bien du mal, avec cette tombe_-_là. Il y avait, à cet endroit, plus de cailloux que de terre…

Il y avait un groupe de Mangemorts, enterrés depuis quelques mois déjà, sur sa gauche, vers le fond du cimetière. Il allait tenter sa chance là_-_bas.

Circulant entre les monticules plus ou moins hauts, il arriva finalement jusqu'à l'endroit choisi. Effectivement, il restait suffisamment de place pour un nouveau cadavre. Alors qu'il commençait à creuser, courbé sur le manche de sa pelle, il ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment d'étrangeté qui l'avait saisi, en arrivant au milieu de ces tombes.

Au bout d'un instant, agacé, il rejeta son outil, s'assit sur le tas de terre fraîchement retournée et réfléchit.

Il y avait quelque_-_chose de bizarre, ici.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, plus attentivement.

Et brusquement, il comprit.

Quelqu'un avait touché aux tombes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius monta l'escalier aussi rapidement que ses pattes ankylosées le lui permirent. Il avait fini par croire qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de sortir avant que ses muscles malmenés ne le lâchent, l'envoyant au fond du conduit. Après la séance de nettoyage par Zacharius, il avait reconnu la voix de la jeune guérisseuse échanger quelques commentaires sur le décès avec l'infirmier Andrew. Cela lui avait paru effroyablement long. Finalement, Doherty avait ordonné qu'on emmène le corps dans la morgue de l'infirmerie. Sirius avait attendu de longues minutes supplémentaires pour être sûr de ne pas être vu avant de quitter sa cachette.

Il avait eu un mal fou à repousser la grille, incroyablement lourde. Sortir du conduit glissant s'était révélé plus difficile encore. Ensuite, il avait soigneusement replacé la grille sur le trou, ce qui avait suffi à le vider de ses dernières forces, avant de se métamorphoser pour regagner la sécurité de sa cellule.

Il trotta dans le couloir, au milieu des cris et des pleurs de ses co_-_détenus, mais il les entendait à peine, tant il était épuisé. Il se glissa entre les barreaux de sa cellule, forçant un peu pour passer ses épaules et son arrière_-_train et s'effondra comme une masse contre le mur du fond.

Il allait dormir, maintenant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il y avait comme une tension, dans l'air, à laquelle il était particulièrement sensible. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la cour en compagnie de Finnigan, pour la récréation du mardi matin, il s'aperçut que cette humeur morose était générale, et que les autres détenus parlaient peu, centrés sur leurs petits groupes au lieu de se mêler les uns aux autres comme à l'ordinaire. Darius lui_-_même restait de son côté, avec les trois hommes avec qui il avait réussi à tisser quelques liens. Mondingus s'était attendu à ce qu'il vienne demander des comptes sur ce qui s'était passé dans le placard la veille, mais rien. 

Il se contentait de jeter un regard noir aux deux amis. Un regard qui en disait long sur les dangers auxquels ils s'exposaient, s'ils continuaient à se jouer de lui.

Un autre détenu inquiétait Mondingus.

King Cole

Cole aimait d'ordinaire être le centre d'intérêt. Or, il restait dans son coin, en compagnie de Waters et Demetrius. Les deux hommes qui avaient eu avec lui une discussion animée la veille.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils mijotaient ?

Un instant, il avait pensé en parler à Finnigan. Mais celui_-_ci était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà bien assez de choses en tête comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter avec des suspicions sans fondement.

Alors, il décida de garder ses inquiétudes pour lui et de ne pas s'y attarder outre mesure. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cole avait longuement médité, et il était arrivé à la conclusion que son plan était le meilleur qui soit. Il n'avait pas tellement d'options, à vrai dire. La seule issue pour quitter l'île était le bureau de Jorkins. Encore était_-_elle condamnée pour la nuit. Il devait donc agir maintenant, en plein après_-_midi. Ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir : les couloirs étaient pleins de gardiens.

Après avoir sorti la bouteille de potion de sa cachette, il passa le couteau qu'il s'était bricolé à sa ceinture. Claudius Waters, son co_-_détenu, fit de même, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Ce qu'ils allaient tenter de faire était terriblement dangereux. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. Mais ils étaient prêts. Tout plutôt que de passer encore dix ans à Azkaban.

Déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, Jonas Cole déboucha la fiole de potion et commença à en badigeonner les barreaux de sa cellule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus et Finnigan travaillaient en silence. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien tenter, ni contre Pills et Gary, ni contre Darius. Finnigan avait assuré qu'il en avait terminé, avec ses travaux, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'accès à la cuisine. Il n'était donc pas question d'endormir les gardiens, ni de toucher à la brèche.

Mondingus n'était pas parvenu à en apprendre beaucoup, sur ce que Finnigan avait trafiqué hors de l'enceinte du quartier de détention, et à vrai dire, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il sentait que les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses, et qu'il était temps, pour lui, de se désolidariser un peu du projet de son ami.

Pas qu'il renonce à lui apporter son aide, non. Mais il était hors de question qu'il tente l'aventure avec lui. Autant ne pas se compromettre, d'autant plus que Finnigan avait plus de chance de réussir en gardant ses projets secrets. Après tout, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour son jeune compagnon, Mondingus n'aurait pas juré qu'un type tel que Darius ne soit pas capable de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il valait mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

Darius, d'ailleurs, ne les quittaient pas des yeux, épiant chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Il attendait vraisemblablement le moment où Finnigan endormirait les gardiens pour leur demander des comptes. 

Les choses risquaient de mal tourner, quand il se rendrait compte qu'il ne s'agissait plus de s'introduire dans la réserve des cuisines, mais uniquement de terminer les travaux de réfection du placard.

Mondingus espérait que la présence de Pills et Gary bien réveillés empêcherait Darius de les massacrer…

Il sortit du placard et se pencha sur les montants métalliques encore enveloppés de plastique – à la manière moldue – qu'il devrait sceller dans le mur pour accueillir les nouvelles étagères. Alors qu'il était finalement parvenu à déballer le premier morceau, une clameur sourde monta des tréfonds du bâtiment.

Surpris, Mondingus échangea un regard avec Finnigan, avant de se tourner vers les deux gardiens.

Visiblement, Pills et Gary ne savaient pas plus que lui ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel les cinq hommes se contentèrent de tendre l'oreille à la rumeur.

Il était indéniable qu'il se passait quelque_-_chose.

Les deux gardiens s'écartèrent pour échanger quelques mots, dans un murmure. De là où il était, Mondingus ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais il était parfaitement conscient de leur inquiétude. Sa propre angoisse, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin, se raviva d'un coup.

Après leur bref échange, les deux gardiens se séparèrent. Gary remonta le couloir vers le quartier des Détenus, tandis que Pills tirait sa baguette de sa ceinture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gary courait presque. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais cela n'annonçait certainement rien de bon.

Il était presque arrivé dans le quartier des détenus, lorsqu'une détonation résonna subitement devant lui. Il s'arrêta net, hésitant. Qu'est_-_ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

La réponse ne se trouvait pas bien loin. A quelques mètres devant lui, par_-_delà la porte ensorcelée qui isolait les prisonniers du reste de la prison. Il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule d'ouverture.

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement. Et Gary comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Un groupe de prisonniers jaillit brusquement par la porte et se rua vers l'avant. Gary eut juste le temps de voir que l'homme de tête brandissait une baguette, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait pile sur leur trajectoire. Il n'avait que deux alternatives : tenter de s'opposer à la fuite massive de ces hommes, ou tourner les talons aussi vite qu'il le pourrait pour se mettre à l'abri.

Gary fit volte_-_face et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Un sort mal maîtrisé crépita à ses oreilles et une gerbe d'étincelles rouges rebondit sur le mur sur sa droite. Evidemment. Il était à peu près impossible, pour les prisonniers, d'user correctement des baguettes des gardiens. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à causer quelques dommages collatéraux. Gary rentra la tête entre les épaules et balança à l'aveuglette un sort par_-_dessus son épaule. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui chute lui révéla qu'il avait fait mouche.

Il accéléra et tourna l'angle. Il devait trouver une porte à mettre entre lui et ses poursuivants.

Comment ces hommes étaient_-_ils parvenus à sortir de leurs cellules ? De toute évidence, ils s'étaient rendus maîtres des deux gardiens de surveillance dans le couloir des cellules. Cela expliquait qu'ils aient une baguette. 

Il aperçut enfin une porte. Dans sa hâte à l'atteindre, il tituba et alla presque donner de la tête dans l'épais montant en bois. Il passa de l'autre côté, et lança un sort de fermeture.

Alors, seulement, il se permit de souffler. Il était sûr que son sort tiendrait.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Pétrifié, il réalisa subitement que les hommes, de l'autre côté, pesaient de tout leur poids sur la porte, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas céder !

Un nouveau coup de boutoir, et un nuage de plâtre flotta devant ses yeux.

Le sort garderait sans doute la porte fermée. Mais il ne l'empêcherait pas de tomber !

Subitement, il réalisa que les maigres sorts qu'il avait à sa disposition ne pesaient pas lourd, face à la détermination des prisonniers. La prison était en si mauvais état que les murs cèderaient vraisemblablement à leurs assauts.

Il devait trouver Doherty au plus vite, sonner l'alarme, alerter le directeur.

Il reprit sa course, au bord de la panique.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus restait sagement en retrait, sur le pas de la porte du placard. La nervosité de Pills grandissait de minute en minute. Il cherchait à paraître détaché, mais la crispation de ses doigts sur sa baguette le trahissait. Mondingus, quant à lui, était resté près du mur, à côté de l'étagère en morceaux, immobile. Il avait laissé choir à ses pieds le montant métallique qu'il avait déjà déballé.

Darius, lui, ressemblait à un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Regulus était sûr qu'il allait bientôt faire une sottise. Il espérait que Pills était conscient du danger qu'il représentait, et qu'il continuerait à rester sur ses gardes. Peut_-_être, avec sa baguette, parviendrait_-_il à maîtriser le prisonnier.

Regulus échangea un regard avec Mondingus et comprit aussitôt que celui_-_ci avait la même appréciation de la situation. Très bien. Si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait compter sur la réaction quasi immédiate de Mondingus.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir du grabuge, là_-_bas, fit Darius, brisant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans le couloir.  
_-_ Tais_-_toi, Darius ! coupa Pills, péremptoire.  
_-_ Et si Gary ne revient pas ?  
_-_ Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Le ton du gardien vira vers l'aigu. Il était trop nerveux. Et comment ne le serait_-_il pas, seul face à trois prisonniers, dans un couloir désert ?

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas payer pour les bêtises de Darius. Pills devait se ressaisir, retrouver assez d'aplomb pour décourager Darius de passer à l'acte. Peut_-_être retrouverait_-_il un peu d'assurance, s'il se sentait moins menacé ? Regulus choisit de se mettre un peu en retrait. Il recula de quelques pas, assez lentement pour que le gardien ne perçoive pas son mouvement comme une menace, et se réfugia dans le placard. Que Pills comprenne qu'il ne tenterait rien contre lui !

Le gardien hocha légèrement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Seulement, sa baguette était essentiellement tournée vers Darius, maintenant.

« Très bien, songea Regulus. Il a compris où était le danger. »

A peine s'était_-_il fait cette réflexion qu'une alarme stridente hulula dans le bâtiment, les faisant sursauter tous les quatre.

Et Pills eut l'air complètement paniqué.

Oubliant la menace devant lui, il se tourna vers la porte par où était parti Gary. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Darius réagisse. Bondissant vers l'avant, il percuta le gardien de plein fouet et l'envoya rouler sur le sol, avant même que Regulus ait pu dire un mot pour le prévenir. Hébété, Pills leva une main pour se protéger, mais le poing massif du prisonnier s'abattit sur son crâne, encore et encore, l'assommant pour le compte.

Mais alors que Darius se redressait, un sourire jovial sur le visage, il y eut un bruit sourd et il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, inanimé.

Mondingus venait de lui balancer le montant métallique de l'étagère sur la tête, de toutes ses forces.

Regulus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait féliciter Mondingus pour sa promptitude à réagir.

« Sans Pills pour nous protéger, je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait massacrer ! déclara Mondingus.  
_-_ Tu peux en être sûr, Ding… »

Regulus se pencha d'abord sur Darius, pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien hors d'état de nuire. Il lui souleva une paupière et inspecta l'arrière de son crâne, rouge sang.

« Je peux lui en recoller un coup, pour être sûr, suggéra Mondingus sans sourire.  
_-_ Il a eu son compte, Ding, tu as tapé assez fort. Et Pills ? Comment va_-_t_-_il ? »

Mondingus examina le gardien rapidement.

« Il est dans les vaps', lui_-_aussi, conclut_-_il.  
_-_ D'accord… Cette sirène, qui nous casse les oreilles, n'annonce rien de bon, hein ? Pills a eu peur, en l'entendant.  
_-_ C'est la sirène qu'ils utilisent dans leurs exercices d'alerte, expliqua Mondingus. Tu sais, pour voir comment réagissent les gardiens si un prisonnier essaye de se faire la belle…  
_-_ Oui… Sauf que là, ce n'est pas un exercice, Ding… répondit Regulus.

_-_ Quoi… ? »

Regulus se frotta la nuque, ennuyé. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il était sûr d'avoir raison. Ce n'était pas un banal exercice. Il y avait eu cette rumeur, qui les avait inquiétés, puis Gary, qui n'était pas revenu, et la sirène d'alarme.

Une pensée angoissante s'imposa alors à lui.

Et si Sirius s'était fait prendre, à se promener dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité ? Et si la sirène résonnait pour lancer les gardiens à sa poursuite à _lui_ ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il saisit Pills par les pieds, le tira jusqu'au placard, et demanda l'aide de Mondingus pour faire de même avec Darius.

« Reste_-_là, Ding, dit_-_il à son ami. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.  
_-_ Et s'ils se réveillent ?  
_-_ Assomme_-_les !  
_-_ Et toi ? Si tu te fais prendre ?  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Par contre, toi, fais un sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à Pills. Et ne fais rien qui puisse passer pour un acte de rébellion aux yeux des gardiens ! »

Il ramassa la baguette de Pills et la replaça dans sa main inerte.

« Laisse_-_lui sa baguette. Si Gary revient, il croira plus facilement à ta bonne foi.  
_-_ D'accord. Reviens vite. »

Regulus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui donna une tape sur le bras avant de le laisser derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La suite ? Samedi ou dimanche !


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Regulus n'eut pas à parcourir beaucoup de chemin pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pressenti : il croisa un groupe de détenus hilares, brandissant des armes de fortune. Il reconnut Eddy au milieu d'eux, et l'alpagua au passage.

« Que s'est_-_il passé ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Quoi , tu ne sais pas ? demanda le garçon, visiblement surpris.  
_-_ Raconte !  
_-_ King Cole et Waters ont réussi à sortir de leur cellule, me demande pas comment ! Ils ont attrapé les deux gardiens par surprise et ont ouvert toutes les cellules !  
_-_ Et où sont_-_ils ? demanda Regulus, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.  
_-_ J'en sais rien… On a réussi à forcer les portes du quartier des détenus, et maintenant, on se promène… On a croisé quelques gardiens, mais ils se sont enfuis comme des lapins en nous voyant ! La prison est à nous ! »

Regulus n'en revenait pas, de la candeur avec laquelle Eddy disait cela. Que pouvait_-_il bien espérer ? La prison était certes vétuste, mais les gardiens, eux, ne tarderaient pas à réagir !

« Tu t'imagines que vous allez réussir à vous évader ? demanda Regulus, profondément sceptique.  
_-_ King Cole en avait bien l'intention !  
_-_ C'est ridicule. Il compte s'envoler au_-_dessus de l'île ? Affronter le courant et l'eau glacée à la nage ? De toute façon, il sera rattrapé avant ! Je suis sûr que les gardiens sont déjà en train de cerner le bâtiment !  
_-_ Il reste le bureau du directeur ! lança Eddy d'un air de défi.  
_-_ Il va donc se jeter en plein dans la gueule du loup ! Les Aurors l'attendent de l'autre côté de la cheminée ! »

Eddy haussa les épaules. Mais Regulus constata qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi jovial. Il avait réussi à insinuer le doute dans sa tête. Il l'attrapa par le coude et le pressa légèrement.

« Ecoute, ne fais pas de bêtises ! Retourne dans ta cellule et attends que les choses se terminent…  
_-_ T'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'y retourner !  
_-_ Tu préfères qu'un Détraqueur t'embrasse… ? Tu ne crois pas que les gardiens vont les envoyer mettre de l'ordre ? C'est la procédure, Eddy… Et le seul endroit où tu seras à l'abri, c'est enfermé dans ta cellule ! »

Eddy ne répondit pas, mais sa mine s'allongea, sinistre.

« Moi_-_même, c'est ce que je vais faire, insista Regulus. Je vais chercher Mondingus, et je retourne dans ma cellule pour ne plus en sortir ! Avec de la chance, quand les gardiens chargeront, ils ne nous mettront pas dans le même panier que les autres… »

Il était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que la sirène n'avait pas résonné à cause de Sirius, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il risque sa peau à courir les couloirs.

« Crois_-_moi, Eddy. Fais demi_-_tour, et mets_-_toi à l'abri. Et prends les deux gardiens avec toi. Non seulement tu n'encourras pas de sanctions quand l'ordre sera rétabli, mais tu risques même de bénéficier d'une remise de peine, si tu sauves la vie de ces deux hommes ! »

Eddy sembla peser le pour et le contre un long moment. Puis, il hocha rapidement de la tête. Entre la débandade désorganisée dans les couloirs et la perspective d'un allègement de sa peine par voie juridique, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser longuement.

« Je ferai comme toi dès que j'aurais retrouvé Mondingus », conclut Regulus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cole, Waters et Demetrius avaient rapidement semé le gros du groupe de prisonniers. Ils comptaient sur cette diversion pour rejoindre le bureau de Jorkins. Le temps que Doherty et ses hommes remettent de l'ordre dans la prison, ils auraient le champ libre pour mener à bien le plan qu'ils avaient arrêté.

Du moins l'espéraient_-_ils.

Ils finirent par gagner le rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Le hall avait été déserté, et les lourdes portes d'accès soigneusement fermées. Peut_-_être restait_-_il quelques gardiens disséminés dans les couloirs, mais la plupart étaient sortis. La mesure en cas d'urgence, Cole le savait.

Lorsque la sirène se déclenchait, le protocole exigeait que les gardiens se regroupent autour de l'enceinte du bâtiment concerné et dressent un cordon de sécurité autour de l'autre, afin d'éviter une propagation de l'émeute.

Cela leur laissait un très léger répit, pendant lequel ils devaient s'efforcer de traverser la cour, jusqu'au quartier des gardiens.

Cole avait dû batailler ferme, pour convaincre ses deux amis qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils n'étaient pas très chauds, à l'idée de se jeter dans les bras des gardiens. Heureusement, Cole avait une solution… A condition qu'ils parviennent sains et saufs jusqu'au bâtiment.

Cole savait qu'il y avait une porte de service, qui communiquait directement avec la cour. Il l'avait repérée lors de leurs récréations, et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée. Sans doute n'était_-_elle que fermée à clé.

Il entraîna ses deux amis à sa suite. Il eut un peu de mal à se repérer, mais finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Combien de temps, avant qu'ils nous envoient les Détraqueurs ? demanda Demetrius, soufflant comme un phoque.  
_-_ J'en sais rien, grommela Cole. Il faut se dépêcher, c'est tout. Aide_-_moi, avec la porte !  
_-_ Il ne reste plus de potion ?  
_-_ Un peu. Je préfère la garder en réserve. Regarde, c'est tout rouillé. »

Il s'escrima sur la serrure un instant avec son couteau de fortune, mais ne réussit qu'à s'entailler le doigt. Jurant, il suça le sang qui le maculait.

« Avec la baguette ? suggéra Waters.  
_-_ J'ai essayé de l'utiliser, mais c'est incontrôlable ! Si ça part dans tous les sens et qu'on reçoit le sort en pleine tête, je tiens pas à voir quel sera le résultat !  
_-_ Bon, il reste plus que la manière forte ! On défonce ! » décida Demetrius.

La porte céda à leur troisième essai. Ils se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup sur le pavage de la cour. Clignant des yeux, un peu hébétés, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux. La cour était vide, et il n'y avait pas un mouvement, du côté du bâtiment des gardiens. Par contre, une foule d'uniformes se regroupait plus loin, devant la porte sinistre qui menait au quartier de Haute Sécurité.

Ils devaient tenter leur chance. Maintenant.

D'un même élan, ils piquèrent un sprint à travers la cour et se jetèrent à couvert, tremblant de se faire voir. Accroupi contre le grillage, Cole sortit la bouteille de potion et en versa copieusement sur le grillage. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils passaient de l'autre côté et se ruaient vers le bâtiment des gardiens.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de s'aplatir contre le mur, la porte s'ouvrait, déversant un contingent de gardiens à la mine soucieuse, la baguette prête. « Doherty nous attend devant le hall de réception, on se dépêche ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils sortent ! » dit l'un d'eux.

_Trop tard_, songea Cole, jubilant intérieurement. L'idée qu'il puisse s'enfuir à la barbe de Doherty, et ce, en plein jour, était presque aussi jouissif que la perspective d'être enfin libre !

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que les gardiens ne les apercevraient pas, il poussa ses amis vers la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors, qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Mondingus dès que Regulus fut à portée de voix.  
_-_ Une émeute, répondit celui_-_ci. Cole a utilisé ma potion pour sortir de sa cellule. Je suis sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il a fait…  
_-_ Mince…  
_-_ Il ne faut pas rester là. Les gardiens vont nous envoyer les Détraqueurs, à coup sûr…  
_-_ Non, ce n'est pas possible… répliqua Mondingus, franchement inquiet. Ils savent ce que font les Détraqueurs, ils n'arriveront pas à les empêcher de s'en prendre à nous, je veux dire… le baiser…  
_-_ Parce que tu crois qu'ils s'en soucient ? Le seul endroit où nous serons à l'abri, c'est notre cellule. Je suis venu te chercher. »

Pourtant, Mondingus ne réagit pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, l'air ennuyé.

« Ding… ?  
_-_ Est_-_ce que Cole a vraiment une chance de s'enfuir d'ici ?  
_-_ Non. Même avec ma potion, il n'ira pas loin.  
_-_ Je l'ai entendu parler de son plan… »

Un instant, Regulus crut qu'il avait mal compris.

« Quoi ?  
_-_ Je l'ai entendu, l'autre fois, dans le couloir… Il parlait du bureau de Jorkins… Il avait l'air sûr de lui…  
_-_ Le bureau de Jorkins… ? C'est idiot, comment compte_-_t_-_il s'enfuir par là, ça donne pile dans les locaux des Aurors !  
_-_ Il n'a aucun moyen de modifier le réseau de cheminette ?  
_-_ Je ne vois pas comment… »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, pensifs.

« Sa seule chance, ce serait de mettre les Aurors hors jeu… murmura Mondingus.  
_-_ Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas avec une baguette bridée qui ne lui obéit pas qu'il arrivera à menacer les Aurors !  
_-_ A moins qu'il ait un autre moyen de pression… »

Les derniers mots de Mondingus sonnèrent lugubrement aux oreilles de Regulus. Un moyen de pression.

Un otage.

D'un seul coup, il réalisa que le bureau de Jorkins était au beau milieu du bâtiment des gardiens. Comme l'infirmerie.

D'un seul coup, il sentit une peur sourde grandir au fond de lui. _Elle_ était en danger.

« Finn ? appela Mondingus, inquiet.  
_-_ Isabelle… souffla Regulus d'une voix vibrante. Isabelle est là_-_bas…  
_-_ Merde… Tu crois que…  
_-_ S'ils veulent un otage, elle est la plus vulnérable, elle n'a pas de baguette de protection… Oh, Ding, ce n'est pas possible, pas _elle_ ! »

Il se sentit aussi perdu que lorsqu'il avait cru ses espoirs d'évasion réduits à néant. Ses mains étaient moites, et ses jambes manquaient singulièrement de force.

« Mais il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'au bâtiment des gardiens… tenta Mondingus.  
_-_ J'y suis bien arrivé, moi ! »

En disant ses mots, Regulus comprit subitement qu'il se devait de réagir. Oui, il s'était déjà introduit dans le bâtiment des gardiens. Rien ne l'empêchait de le refaire. Et il le ferait. Il empêcherait Cole de faire du mal à Isabelle.

Décidé, il entra dans le placard, et déblaya la brèche aussi rapidement qu'il le put. D'abord perplexe, Mondingus lui prêta main forte sans un mot.

« Ouvre_-_moi la porte de la réserve, tu veux bien, Ding ? »

Alors que Mondingus s'escrimait contre la serrure, Regulus déplaçait en aveugle les cartons sur les étagères supérieures, à la recherche de la corde qu'il avait laissée là, la veille.

« Tu es sûr, Finn ? demanda Mondingus, alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre.  
_-_ Certain. Elle ne paiera pas pour mon évasion ! C'est de ma faute, Ding, c'est à cause de ma potion… ! Il faut que je sois sûr qu'elle ne risque rien !  
_-_ Ça doit grouiller de gardiens, dehors… Prends au moins la robe de Pills ! »

Sans laisser à Regulus le temps de répondre, il repassa dans le placard et retira sa robe à Pills. Regulus l'enfila docilement, concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Cole était un costaud. Il avait encore le souvenir de ses coups. Mais il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour protéger Isabelle.

« Ding… Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention…  
_-_ C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! rit Mondingus. C'est toi, qui va traverser la cour jusqu'au bâtiment des gardiens en pleine émeute, pas moi !  
_-_ Les Détraqueurs, Ding ! Fais en sorte de ne pas te trouver sur leur passage ! Et veille sur Pills. Planque_-_le dans le placard, fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que les prisonniers lui fassent du mal.  
_-_ Ouais… fais gaffe, Finn…  
_-_ A tout à l'heure. »

Regulus testa une dernière fois la solidité du nœud de sa corde et se laissa glisser vers l'extérieur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cole se rua à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et se jeta sur Andrew. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Waters fondre sur la guérisseuse, qui poussa un cri terrifié avant de tenter une défense dérisoire à grands coups désordonnés.

Andrew était plus coriace, mais pas vraiment plus efficace, et Cole en avait maté des plus durs. Il lui fallut moins de trois minutes pour immobiliser l'infirmier au sol. Il appuya la lame de son couteau de fortune sur son cou, jusqu'à tirer quelques gouttes de son sang.

« Non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, à bout de souffle.

Waters la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui, les mains maintenues derrière le dos par une poigne de fer. Mais elle avait crié pour Andrew, en voyant le couteau si dangereusement près de lui ôter la vie.

« Debout ! ordonna Cole, s'écartant de l'infirmier pour le laisser se redresser. Vous allez nous servir de tickets de sortie ! Dans le bureau de Jorkins !  
_-_ Vous n'y arriverez jamais… contra Andrew, se relevant malgré tout. Vous croyez que les Aurors vous laisseront passer ?  
_-_ Ils ne voudraient sûrement pas que l'on fasse du mal à la fille de Fudge ! Avance et ferme_-_là ! »

Tenant étroitement l'infirmier contre lui, le couteau prêt, Cole sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi par Waters et la jeune femme. Demetrius, armé de la baguette volée, fermait la marche.

« Où est le bureau de Jorkins ? demanda Cole.  
_-_ A gauche. Il faut tourner à gauche… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Demetrius passa devant pour l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle était solidement close. Et contrairement à la porte de service qui leur avait permis de passer dans la cour, elle était en excellent état. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Demetrius leva la baguette et tenta de lancer un sort. Celui_-_ci s'éparpilla en une gerbe d'étincelles, et le mur sur la droite se couvrit bizarrement de longs poils roses…

« On n'ira pas loin avec ça, commenta Demetrius.  
_-_ Ouvre la porte ! ordonna Cole à Andrew.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas, répondit l'infirmier, tendu. Seul Jorkins connaît le sort qui le ferme.  
_-_ Et où est_-_il ?  
_-_ Dans le bureau des Aurors… Il devait préparer un transfert, il avait rendez_-_vous avec le chef des Aurors… Quand il quitte Azkaban, il verrouille la porte par mesure de sécurité, il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer dans son bureau… »

Les trois détenus échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Waters.  
_-_ Il dit qu'il n'y a que Jorkins, qui connaisse le sort… Je ne crois pas, moi ! trancha Cole. Je suis sûr que Doherty a le pouvoir d'entrer dans le bureau ! Ou le secrétaire du directeur !  
_-_ Peut_-_être, admit Demetrius. Et alors ?  
_-_ Il faut que Doherty vienne ouvrir la porte. Et il le fera, sinon, il aura le cadavre de la demoiselle sur les bras ! »

La guérisseuse pâlit considérablement, mais ce fut le seul signe d'effroi qu'elle laissa voir. Courageuse, indéniablement. Mais elle l'était forcément, pour avoir accepté de travailler dans un endroit pareil…

« Et on fait comment pour leur faire passer le message ? demanda Waters. Je ne vais pas là_-_bas, je te préviens !  
_-_ Inutile. _Lui _va s'en charger. »

Cole poussa Andrew devant lui et lui fit signe de faire demi_-_tour.

« Non… murmura l'infirmier. Je refuse de laisser Miss Fudge seule avec vous… Envoyez_-_la plutôt…  
_-_ Parce que tu imagines que ta vie a autant de valeur que la sienne ? Tu crois que les Aurors hésiteraient à te sacrifier, pour arrêter les trois dangereux criminels que nous sommes ?! railla Cole. Je suis désolé, mais je ne parierai pas dessus, et c'est ma peau qui est en jeu, autant que la vôtre. _Tu_ vas voir Doherty, sinon je la bute ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Perdu pour perdu, si je dois crever, je l'emmène avec moi ! »

Andrew hésita un long moment, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

« D'accord… J'y vais… dit_-_il finalement. Ne vous en faites pas, Miss, je vais prévenir Doherty, tout ira bien… »

Miss Fudge acquiesça d'un hochement de tête plutôt tendu, et Andrew partit en courant dans le couloir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zacharius s'épongea le front et ramassa sa pelle. Il avait finalement terminé de creuser la tombe. Le travail s'était avéré plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Lorsqu'il avait commencé, la veille, il était tombé sur une grosse pierre plate autour de laquelle il lui avait fallu creuser. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, et il n'avait pas réussi à finir avant la fin de son service.

Mais maintenant, le trou était assez large et assez profond pour accueillir la dépouille.

Traînant un peu la patte, il retraversa le cimetière.

Quelque_-_chose clochait, par_-_delà le bâtiment des gardiens, il le savait. Il avait entendu la sirène d'alarme, et les cris des gardiens qui se répondaient. Probablement un problème avec les détenus. Ce n'était pas la première émeute à se déclencher à Azkaban, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Si Zacharius avait réussi à si bien s'en sortir, toutes ces années, c'était en restant soigneusement à l'écart de tous les conflits.

Et puis, il avait sa tâche à accomplir. Prévenir les gardiens que la tombe était creusée, descendre avec eux dans la morgue sous l'infirmerie, transporter le corps dans le cimetière…

Pas le temps de s'interroger sur les bêtises des autres détenus !

Il posa sa pelle contre le mur et ouvrit la porte d'accès au bâtiment.

Et il se trouva presque nez à nez avec Cole, Demetrius, Waters. Et Isabelle.

La jeune femme était décomposée. Cole la forçait à avancer devant lui, avec brutalité. Zacharius remarqua également la lame qu'il tenait appuyé contre ses côtes. En l'apercevant, les trois hommes lui jetèrent un regard menaçant, le défiant de prendre parti contre eux.

Un moment, Zacharius fut tenté de rebrousser chemin. Il n'était pas un gardien, il n'avait pas à s'opposer aux prisonniers.

Mais ils tenaient Isabelle.

Zacharius n'osait même pas imaginer ce que des hommes pareils seraient capables de faire à la jeune femme.

Presque malgré lui, sa main se tendit vers sa pelle, hors du champ de vision des détenus.

« Alors, Cole, on veut se faire la belle ? C'est ta faute, tout ce grabuge ?  
_-_ Dégage, Zacharius, coupa Cole. Te mêle pas de nos affaires !  
_-_ Oh, très bien, pour ce que j'en ai à faire… »

Mais tout en disant ces mots, il brandit sa pelle et en asséna un grand coup à Waters. Celui_-_ci tituba, surpris par le choc, mais ne tomba pas. Zacharius s'aperçut un peu trop tard qu'il avait largement présumé de ses forces. Waters riposta par un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

Sonné, Zacharius ne fut pas capable du moindre geste quand le couteau de Cole plongea vers lui.

La dernière chose que vit Zacharius fut le regard terrorisé d'Isabelle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Doherty positionna ses hommes devant la porte principale de la prison. Dans quelques instants, il ordonnerait l'assaut. Il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle, pas alors qu'Azkaban était sous son entière responsabilité. Il allait prouver à Jorkins qu'il était aussi bien que lui capable de gérer les situations de crise.

« On devrait peut_-_être envoyer un message à Jorkins… suggéra Peters. Alerter les Aurors…  
_-_ Alerter les Aurors ?! s'exclama Doherty, revêche. Pour une broutille ?!  
_-_ Gary dit que c'est l'émeute, là_-_haut ! protesta le gardien. Et il y a encore des hommes à nous qui ne sont pas sortis : Pills, Johnson, Smith…  
_-_ S'ils ne sont pas sortis, c'est sans doute qu'ils ont été pris par les prisonniers, déclara Doherty sans s'émouvoir. Raison de plus pour agir tout de suite !  
_-_ Mais… Les Aurors savent mieux que nous comment gérer ce genre de situation… »

Doherty le crucifia d'un regard et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il fit un geste à la ligne de gardiens de sortir leurs baguettes.

« Chef Doherty ! »

Doherty sursauta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Andrew se planta devant lui, haletant, décomposé. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Andrew ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous fichez ici ?!  
_-_ C'est Isabelle… Miss Fudge… C'est une catastrophe ! »

L'infirmier s'arrêta devant lui, et un instant, Doherty crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_il, cherchant à garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui_-_même, alors qu'il se sentait nettement angoissé.  
_-_ C'est Cole… Il a réussi à sortir, il tient Miss Fudge en otage… »

Doherty eut l'impression de recevoir une brique sur le coin de la tête.

C'était une catastrophe.

« Il veut que vous lui ouvriez la porte du bureau de Jorkins, conclut Andrew. Il veut passer le barrage des Aurors en se servant de Miss Fudge comme bouclier… »

Doherty s'efforça d'assimiler la nouvelle information le plus calmement possible.

Il n'était plus question d'organiser d'expédition punitive dans le quartier des détenus, maintenant. Il avait un autre objectif, autrement prioritaire. S'il arrivait malheur à la guérisseuse, sa carrière était fichue.

Il devait forcer Cole à relâcher la jeune femme.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? demanda Peters.  
_-_ On s'en occupe, évidemment ! grommela Doherty. Je vais essayer de parlementer avec lui.  
_-_ Et pour les autres détenus ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils suivent le chemin de Cole et qu'ils sortent également de la prison ?  
_-_ Ils n'en sortiront pas, déclara Doherty, fermement. Envoyez_-_leur les Détraqueurs. »


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 :

Regulus traversa la cour au pas de course, tête basse. Vêtu de l'uniforme de Pills, il passerait sans doute inaperçu, dans l'agitation ambiante. Du moins, tant qu'il resterait à distance des gardiens. Il y avait toujours le risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne. Il n'y avait pas plus de monde devant le bâtiment des gardiens, qui semblait déserté. Peut_-_être s'était_-_il inquiété pour rien, après tout. Cole avait peut_-_être échoué dans sa tentative.

La porte de la grille menant au bâtiment était soigneusement fermée. L'état d'urgence n'avait pas fait oublier aux gardiens les mesures de sécurité les plus élémentaires. Il longea le grillage, jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait découpé et rampa dessous. Le carreau de la fenêtre n'avait heureusement pas été réparée. Il passa la main à l'intérieur, l'ouvrit, et se glissa dans le vestiaire, vide.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et il remonta le couloir lentement, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle ligne de conduite adopter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'assurer qu'Isabelle allait bien, que Cole n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à elle.

Ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le corps affalé sur le sol, devant la porte conduisant au cimetière.

Il accéléra le pas et se jeta littéralement sur le sol lorsqu'il reconnut la victime : Zacharius. Il tourna le vieil homme sur le dos, et tâta son poignet à la recherche de son poul. Soulagé, il constata que celui_-_ci battait encore, mais très faiblement.

Zacharius baignait dans une mare de sang. Il avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Regulus ouvrit son uniforme pour examiner ses plaies. Deux, au moins, étaient particulièrement profondes. Mortelles, Regulus le savait. Il grimaça. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. S'il avait eu une baguette comme celle d'Isabelle, peut_-_être aurait_-_il pu endiguer l'hémorragie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Subitement, il repensa à la jeune femme et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Alors qu'il allait se résigner à abandonner le malheureux vieil homme à son sort pour reprendre ses recherches, celui_-_ci ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit la bouche.

« Zacharius… dit Regulus, se penchant sur lui. C'était Cole ? »

Le vieil homme hocha vaguement de la tête.

« La petite… murmura_-_t_-_il, dans un souffle. Il tient la petite…  
_-_ Savez_-_vous où ils sont ? » demanda Regulus.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas le premier mourant que Regulus voyait. Mais il se sentait bizarrement touché par ce qui était arrivé à Zacharius. Et subitement, l'idée qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le soigner lui fut intolérable. Il avait les connaissances requises pour le soigner, et il en avait la volonté. Si seulement il avait une baguette !

Si seulement Isabelle pouvait intervenir et le sauver comme elle l'avait sauvé _lui_ !

Il fallait qu'il retrouve la jeune femme.

« Je reviens ! murmura_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de Zacharius. Accrochez_-_vous, je vais chercher des secours ! »

L'infirmerie était un peu plus loin. Autant commencer par là.

Il approcha silencieusement et se pencha sur le battant pour écouter. Il entendit des bruits de voix à l'intérieur. Tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte et l'entrebâilla juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Cole était là, avec deux autres hommes. Il tenait Isabelle assise sur ses genoux, la lame d'un couteau appuyé sur sa gorge. Il était nerveux, mais pas autant que ses compagnons. Ceux_-_ci effectuaient une fouille méthodique des lieux, brisant sans vergogne les fioles de potions médicinales qui ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité.

Regulus sentit la colère monter en lui. La peur intense qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui était insupportable. Il dut mobiliser tout son bon sens pour ne pas ouvrir la porte en grand et se jeter sur Cole pour le rouer de coups. Il savait que Cole blesserait Isabelle avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Non, il devait trouver une autre solution.

Il rebroussa chemin. Zacharius était mourant, et Isabelle, prisonnière de Cole. Regulus savait qu'il devait hiérarchiser ses priorités. Mais c'était difficile. Zacharius ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il ne le soignerait pas sans Isabelle. Et délivrer Isabelle lui prendrait peut_-_être trop de temps.

Il devait avant tout trouver de quoi stabiliser l'état de Zacharius, pour lui donner une chance de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse permettre à Isabelle d'intervenir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus avait regardé Finnigan traverser la cour, à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ce qu'il faisait lui semblait incroyablement dangereux. Quel sort les gardiens lui réserveraient_-_ils, s'ils le surprenaient à se promener dehors ? Mondingus préférait ne pas y songer. Il avait d'ailleurs ses propres soucis.

Qu'allait_-_il faire, maintenant que Finnigan l'avait laissé seul ?

Finnigan lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Pills. D'accord. Mais que ferait_-_il, si une bande de détenus enragés déboulait brusquement dans son couloir et décidait de s'en prendre au gardien ?

Et si Gary revenait avec du renfort, comment allait_-_il expliquer pourquoi Pills était inconscient ? Que dirait_-_il, sur l'absence de Finnigan ?

Le plus sûr serait sans doute de fermer le placard et d'y rester caché avec le gardien. Au moins jusqu'au retour de son ami. Ensuite, peut_-_être pourraient_-_ils revenir ensemble en arrière, dans leur cellule. Mais que feraient_-_ils de Pills, dans ce cas ?

Mondingus laissa échapper un juron. La situation n'était pas brillante.

Il quitta son poste d'observation à la fenêtre pour revenir dans la réserve, puis le placard.

Alors qu'il était à plat ventre dans la brèche, il eut subitement un coup au cœur.

Darius avait repris connaissance. Il avait la baguette de Pills à la main et lorgnait sur celui_-_ci avec une parfaite malveillance. Mondingus se rappela d'un seul coup qu'il avait devant lui un meurtrier aux pulsions incontrôlables. Il s'arrêta net. Il n'avait aucune arme à portée de main. Mais il y avait des couteaux, dans la cuisine. Mondingus n'était pas un assassin, mais s'il fallait se défendre…

Alors qu'il commençait à reculer, la poigne de fer de Darius s'abattit sur lui, et il se sentit brusquement tiré en avant. Il eut beau ruer comme un beau diable, il ne faisait pas le poids, devant la force brute du géant. En quelques secondes, il se trouva jeté à ses pieds, aux côtés de Pills, toujours inconscient.

« Pas malin, le dingo ! gronda Darius, dévoilant ses dents de manière féroce. Il essaye de me doubler, hein ? Où est ton pote ? »

Mondingus ne répondit pas et ramena ses jambes sous lui, prêt à bondir.

« Tu vas le payer ! décréta Darius. Comme ce connard de gardien ! Lui d'abord, toi après ! Et ton copain dès qu'il repointera le bout de son nez !  
_-_ Darius… tenta Mondingus. Je n'ai rien fait contre toi…  
_-_ Ah ouais ?! cracha Darius. Et la bosse sur mon crâne, c'est quoi ?!  
_-_ Tu allais faire une bêtise, j'essaye juste de t'en empêcher… Si tu touches à Pills, tu finiras en Haute Sécurité !  
_-_ Je dirais que c'était toi !  
_-_ Ils ne te croiront pas ! Ils savent bien que je n'ai jamais tué personne ! »

Darius l'ignora. Essayer d'argumenter ne servait à rien, Mondingus devait bien le constater. Darius n'avait aucune suite dans les idées, il n'écoutait que ses désirs, même les plus violents.

Impuissant, Mondingus vit Darius saisir Pills par le cou, le soulever de terre, et commencer à serrer… serrer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La morgue.

Si Regulus avait une petite chance de trouver du matériel médical, c'était à la morgue.

Il n'avait pas fouillé les lieux à fond, la veille, mais il savait qu'il y avait une étagère pleine de fioles. Peut_-_être trouverait_-_il une potion coagulante, qui ralentirait l'hémorragie de ce pauvre Zacharius.

Ensuite, il devrait trouver un moyen de libérer Isabelle. Peut_-_être en essayant d'abord d'éloigner Cole d'elle… ? Il savait que la porte qui jouxtait celle de l'infirmerie était celle du bureau personnel de la jeune femme. Et il savait également que ce bureau avait un accès sur l'infirmerie. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il passer par là ? A condition que le bureau lui_-_même ne soit pas fermé à clé…

« D'accord, tu passeras par le bureau d'Isabelle. Mais pour quoi faire ?! » se demanda_-_t_-_il, découragé.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il viendrait peut_-_être à bout d'un des trois hommes, mais il n'aurait jamais la force de les battre tous les trois. Surtout s'ils s'unissaient contre lui.

« Ne t'éparpille pas ! se morigéna_-_t_-_il. Un problème à la fois ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de l'escalier descendant à la morgue et dévala les marches quatre à quatre, surpris de trouver les lieux éclairés.

Quelqu'un s'était donc rendu là avant que la fuite des prisonniers soit signalée ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la large pièce carrelée, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Un corps était étendu sur la table, couvert d'un drap.

Un instant, Regulus resta là, planté devant le cadavre. Une pensée lui était venue, mais il n'avait pas le temps de l'examiner, pas encore. Il devait d'abord trouver quelque_-_chose pour Zacharius.

Il ouvrit la vitrine qu'il avait repérée la veille et chercha parmi les bouteilles, peinant à lire les noms écrits dessus d'une encre délavée.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une bouteille contenant un liquide jaunâtre. On l'utilisait pour colmater les plaies béantes des corps, avant l'embaumement. Regulus ignorait quel effet cela aurait sur Zacharius, cette potion n'était pas sensée être utilisée sur des tissus vivants, mais le pauvre homme était si mal en point que c'était sans doute toujours mieux que rien.

La fiole à la main, il remonta l'escalier aussi vite qu'il le put, traversa le couloir et s'agenouilla près du vieil homme.

Celui_-_ci respirait plus difficilement encore, et il y avait tant de sang autour de lui… Regulus versa la potion sur ses blessures, comprimant la peau de sa main libre pour ressouder la peau. Mais il était bien conscient qu'avec la quantité de sang que Zacharius avait perdu, ses chances de le sauver maintenant étaient quasi nulles.

Le vieil homme ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, et voyant le visage de Regulus penché sur lui, chercha à lui sourire.

« Ne bougez pas, Zacharius… lui murmura Regulus. Je vais faire en sorte de vous amener Isabelle, elle se chargera de vous soigner…  
_-_ T'inquiète pas… répondit Zacharius d'une voix à peine audible. Ça va… »

Regulus posa la bouteille près de lui et comprima la plus large des blessures à deux mains. Il était presque parvenu à la refermer. Mais pour les dégâts internes…

« Pattenrond… soupira Zacharius.  
_-_ Quoi ? demanda Regulus, surpris.  
_-_ Prends Pattenrond… Il sait où… »

Le reste fut prononcé d'une voix si ténue que Regulus ne l'entendit pas. Il se pencha davantage, son oreille touchant presque les lèvres du moribond. Zacharius prononça un dernier mot, presque un souffle, et perdit connaissance.

Perplexe, Regulus se redressa. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Il avait fait son possible pour le vieil homme. Il devait songer à Isabelle, maintenant.

Il repartit vers la morgue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors que Darius accentuait la pression sur le cou de Pills, celui_-_ci sortit brusquement de son inconscience, visiblement sonné, et carrément paniqué. Son visage virait indubitablement au bleu, et il ouvrait la bouche désespérément, à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

Le spectacle glaçait Mondingus d'effroi.

Et il lui parut invraisemblable qu'il puisse laisser un homme mourir sous ses yeux sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide.

Il se lança de tout son poids contre les jambes de Darius dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais celui_-_ci chancela à peine. Tout ce que Mondingus avait gagné, c'était d'attiser la colère du géant contre lui. Sans lâcher Pills, il lui balança un rude coup de pied en pleine poitrine, qui lui coupa le souffle.

Pills était à bout de force. Mondingus vit sa tête basculer et ses yeux se révulser, alors que Darius continuait à maintenir la pression sur son cou.

« Lâche_-_le ! hurla Mondingus, revenant à la charge.  
_-_ Ouais, tu as raison, le microbe, je vais le lâcher ! Et m'occuper de toi ! »

Darius laissa retomber Pills comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et tendit sa main énorme vers Mondingus. Celui_-_ci s'esquiva, ouvrit la porte du placard d'une poussée, se rua vers l'extérieur… Et s'arrêta net.

Un Détraqueur glissait dans sa direction, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Mondingus ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Le froid qui l'environnait devenait de plus en plus piquant, et déjà, d'affreuses pensées remontaient dans son esprit. Il se rejeta en arrière, dans un geste instinctif de survie, trébucha sur les pieds de Darius qui lui collait au train et s'affala sur le sol du placard.

Le Détraqueur était à la porte, maintenant. Et Mondingus le vit se pencher vers Darius qui se mit à hurler de terreur, de désespoir.

Mondingus recula le plus possible et se rencogna au fond du placard, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de cette horreur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Sors de là, Cole ! cria la voix de Doherty, amplifiée magiquement. Sors avant qu'on se fâche vraiment ! »

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Doherty pensait_-_il vraiment convaincre un homme de la trempe de Cole avec un argument aussi pauvre ? Qu'est_-_ce que le chef des gardiens espérait faire ? Lancer un assaut sur le bâtiment ? Envoyer les Détraqueurs ?

Aucune de ces solutions ne plaisait à Regulus. Isabelle y était bien trop exposée à son goût. Dans un moment de panique, ou par pur défi, s'il sentait qu'il avait perdu la partie, Cole pouvait très bien user de son couteau sur la jeune femme.

Regulus était persuadé qu'il était la meilleure chance d'Isabelle. Que Doherty continue à attirer sur lui l'attention des trois détenus, cela l'arrangeait plutôt.

Avec un soupir, Regulus tira sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cela.

Le cadavre était celui de Floyd.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le corps de Darius glissa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Mondingus sursauta malgré lui et ouvrit les yeux. Le Détraqueur se désintéressait de sa proie, maintenant, et tournait sa capuche sombre vers lui.

Il était le prochain.

« Non, non, non… gémit Mondingus intérieurement. Pas ça ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution. La brèche menant à la réserve était sur sa gauche. Avait_-_il le temps de l'atteindre avant que le Détraqueur soit sur lui ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Pills. Et sur sa baguette, abandonnée sur le sol près de lui.

Avec une baguette, on repoussait les Détraqueurs…

Il tendit la main, saisit le morceau de bois qui frémit bizarrement entre ses doigts et le brandit devant lui, rempart dérisoire contre un sort pire que la mort.

D'une voix vibrante de peur, il prononça la formule, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour évoquer un souvenir heureux.

La baguette ne réagit pas comme il l'avait espéré, elle ne fit que cracher un jet de lumière bleue absolument inefficace.

« Oh non, non ! pensa_-_t_-_il, submergé par la panique. Elle est bridée, elle ne m'obéira pas ! »

Mais elle obéirait à Pills.

Il tendit la main pour saisir le gardien par le bras et le secoua de toutes ses forces, alors que ses souvenirs les plus éprouvants remontaient à sa mémoire, l'écrasant sous le désespoir et l'angoisse.

« Pills ! » gémit_-_il, alors que les doigts froids de la créature effleuraient son visage.

Le gardien battit des paupières et lutta pour reprendre conscience. Mondingus le vit à peine. Il se sentait partir, et l'idée de finir comme Darius ne faisait qu'ajouter à la terreur suscitée par le contact de la créature.

Tout espoir l'abandonnait. C'était fini, il allait perdre son âme.

Un coin de son esprit, pourtant, refusait l'inéluctable. Et lorsque le placard s'illumina d'une brillante lumière argentée, il sourit.

Il était sauvé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle était persuadée que son cœur allait la lâcher avant même que Cole ou ses amis ne tentent la moindre chose contre elle. Il battait avec tant de force qu'il ne pouvait que se briser, c'était inévitable.

Pour la énième fois, elle essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur la sensation horrible du couteau appuyé sur son cou, et d'essayer plutôt de voir la situation telle qu'elle était. Cole, Waters et Demetrius avaient_-_ils la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient ? Réussiraient_-_ils à convaincre Doherty de leur ouvrir la cheminée, puis les Aurors de les laisser passer ?

Si tel était le cas, les prisonniers ne la relâcheraient certainement pas avant un long moment. Avant de se sentir parfaitement en sécurité.

Ses chances de s'en sortir indemne étaient bien minces, même en se forçant à l'optimisme.

« Il se fiche de nous ! disait Waters, en référence à Doherty.  
_-_ Il veut nous intimider ! Il rira moins quand on lui enverra une oreille de la fille ! » décréta Cole.

La lame du couteau remonta subitement vers son oreille, et elle poussa un cri malgré elle.

« Tout doux, ma belle, susurra Cole, onctueux. Nous essayerons de ne pas t'abîmer ! Ce serait tellement dommage ! »

Demetrius ricana, mais sans réelle conviction, et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« On va attendre combien de temps ici ? demanda Waters.  
_-_ Le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que Jorkins revienne à Azkaban, peut_-_être. Lui, nous ouvrira son bureau.  
_-_ Il faudrait peut_-_être surveiller sa porte, alors… suggéra Demetrius.  
_-_ Exact… » acquiesça Cole, après un instant de réflexion.

Il força Isabelle à se lever et se redressa à son tour, tenant fermement le poignet de la jeune femme.

Un grincement les fit sursauter. Stupéfaits, les trois détenus et Isabelle virent la porte de l'infirmerie tourner sur ses gonds.

« Ils sont gonflés ! s'exclama Cole, stupéfait. Reculez, bande de salauds ! Reculez ou je la bute ! »

Ce n'était pas un gardien. C'était un prisonnier.

Mais c'était impossible.

Si Isabelle pensait avoir eu peur, elle s'était trompée. Ce qu'elle voyait la terrorisait littéralement, lui coupant les jambes, la laissant complètement glacée, sans souffle.

C'était impossible.

Floyd était mort la veille.

« Que… ?! fit Cole, réalisant subitement que quelque chose clochait. C'est Floyd… ?  
_-_ Floyd est mort… » murmura Isabelle d'une voix étranglée.

Demetrius et Waters reculèrent précipitamment, et Cole brandit son couteau vers l'homme qui était maintenant entré dans l'infirmerie.

Et d'un seul coup, tout se précipita. « Floyd » se rua vers les prisonniers, retroussant ses lèvres blêmes, les bras tendus vers eux pour les attraper. Avec un cri d'horreur, Cole l'attaqua avec son couteau, mais la créature dévia le coup d'un geste du bras. La lame glissa sur la peau pâle, l'entailla, sans que ne soit versée la moindre goutte de sang. Cole recula d'un pas, stupéfait, alors que « Floyd » se jetait sur Waters, enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans ses chairs. L'homme hurla et se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'étreinte du cadavre.

Isabelle retrouva brusquement l'usage de ses jambes. Maintenant que Cole l'avait lâchée, elle devait fuir. Tout de suite. Elle avait déjà examiné des victimes d'inferius. Sans baguette, les trois hommes étaient condamnés. Elle recula vers la porte de son bureau. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait sortir par là. L'attention de Cole était toute tournée vers le cadavre de Floyd, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Elle fit tourner la poignée, entrebâilla la porte, jeta un dernier regard dans l'infirmerie… et se sentit brusquement happée par une main ferme.

Elle hurla, tira de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, s'imaginant déjà démembrée vivante…

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et un bras se referma autour d'elle, solide. Elle leva alors les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait derrière elle et sentit ses jambes la trahir.

« Chut… murmura Finnigan. Il faut partir. Vite. »

Le jeune homme la tira à l'abri dans le bureau et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Jamais Isabelle ne s'était sentie plus soulagée qu'à cet instant. Elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine du jeune homme, tremblante, et des larmes d'épuisement roulèrent sur ses joues. Finnigan la serra contre lui, avant d'essuyer ses yeux du bout des doigts, avec douceur.

« C'était… tellement horrible… souffla Isabelle.  
_-_ Vous allez sortir de là tout de suite. Et Zacharius… J'ai essayé de le soigner, mais il est mourant… »

De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme à l'évocation du vieil homme. Il avait voulu lui venir en aide, il l'avait chèrement payé.

Des hurlements déchirèrent le silence et elle tressaillit. La main de Finnigan trouva la sienne et il l'entraîna hors du bureau.

Ils coururent le long du couloir, en silence. Isabelle aurait voulu lui demander comment et pourquoi il était là, s'il entrait dans ses propres projets de s'enfuir par le bureau de Jorkins… elle ravala ses questions en apercevant le corps de Zacharius sur le sol.

Sans un mot, Fox saisit le vieil homme sous les bras et le traîna vers la porte principale du bâtiment.

« Doherty est dehors, dit_-_il à Isabelle. Dites_-_lui qu'il faut des soins d'urgence à Zacharius… »

Isabelle acquiesça. « Et vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Qu'allez_-_vous faire ?  
_-_ Retourner dans ma cellule. J'aimerais autant que les gardiens ne soient pas au courant que j'étais là… »

Isabelle hocha la tête, détaillant le jeune homme, et son uniforme de gardien. Il avait l'air absent, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et s'adressait à elle avec un détachement étrange. Elle tressaillit. Elle aurait aimé plus de chaleur de sa part, surtout qu'il l'avait sauvée…

« Merci… » murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Finnigan ne répondit pas. Il fit demi_-_tour et s'éloigna en courant. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte principale pour appeler les secours.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Regulus dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, pour attraper la corde qui le ramènerait dans la cuisine. Il devait se presser. Maintenant qu'Isabelle était en sécurité, les choses allaient sans doute se précipiter, il fallait qu'il rejoigne sa cellule au plus vite.

Il se hissa à la force des bras jusqu'à la fenêtre et prit pied dans la cuisine. Il se sentait vide et nauséeux. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'écrouler dans son lit et dormir. Même s'il savait que les trois prochaines nuits risquaient fort de ne pas être très reposantes.

Il entra dans la réserve. « Ding ? Tu es là ? » Pas de réponse. Il se dépêcha de passer la brèche. Mondingus n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Darius, assis par terre, lui tournant le dos.  
« Darius ? appela Regulus. Que s'est_-_il passé ? Où est Mondingus ? »

Comme Darius ne répondait pas, Regulus lui effleura l'épaule pour attirer son attention. En vain. Regulus se planta devant lui et comprit enfin. Il ne restait, de Darius, qu'une enveloppe vide.

Il recula, jusqu'à sortir du placard. Un Détraqueur était venu là. S'en était_-_il pris à Mondingus également ?

« Si c'était le cas, Mondingus serait là… tenta_-_t_-_il de se raisonner. Il serait là, dans le même état que Darius… »

Peut_-_être Mondingus était_-_il parvenu à regagner leur cellule. Mais où était Pills, dans ce cas ?

Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de trouver les réponses, il ne pouvait pas laisser le placard dans l'état où il était. C'était prendre trop de risques. Si les gardiens découvraient la brèche, il lui serait très difficile de trouver une explication à la fois plausible et non compromettante…

Il entreprit de reboucher le trou, péniblement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peters et son escouade de gardiens se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte de l'infirmerie. Doherty leur avait recommandé la plus grande prudence. Peters ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Maintenant que Miss Fudge était à l'abri, les trois détenus – apparemment, ils étaient trois – n'avaient plus aucun moyen de pression, et la menace qu'ils représentaient était bien mince…

Peters n'avait pas entendu tout ce que la guérisseuse avait raconté à Doherty. Il lui avait semblé que celle_-_ci était surtout préoccupée par le sort de Zacharius. Mais il y avait tout de même une chose qui l'avait marqué : la peur de la jeune femme était palpable, lorsqu'elle s'était entretenue à voix basse de ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie.

« On y va ? demanda le gardien à sa droite.  
_-_ Cole, on sait que tu es là ! Sors tout de suite ! »

Son appel resta sans réponse. Après un dernier échange de regards, les gardiens se ruèrent dans l'infirmerie, baguette levée.

Peters ne s'attendait certainement pas au spectacle qu'il eut alors sous les yeux.

Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, mais aussi sur les murs. Les trois prisonniers avaient été littéralement massacrés. Leurs corps éventrés gisaient sur le sol, tordus d'horrible manière.

Peters se détourna précipitamment et vomit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus aperçut enfin Mondingus, au bout du couloir. Il soutenait Pills, visiblement mal en point. Alors qu'il accélérait le pas pour les rejoindre, le gardien leva sa baguette, menaçant.

« Ding ! soupira Regulus, profondément soulagé, ignorant la menace de Pills. J'ai trouvé Darius… J'ai eu peur que…  
_-_ Pills est intervenu à temps, expliqua Mondingus, succinctement.  
_-_ Où étais_-_tu, Fox ? » demanda Pills, soupçonneux.

Regulus détailla les ecchymoses violettes sur son cou, son air épuisé, et le sang qui lui collait les cheveux au front. Pills avait passé un sale moment. « Je vous cherchais ! répondit_-_il. Quand Darius vous a attaqué, Mondingus l'a assommé. Et on a décidé de voir où était Gary et ce qui se passait. Je vous ai laissé avec Ding. J'ai croisé Eddy, je l'ai renvoyé dans sa cellule… J'espère qu'il l'a fait… J'ai eu quelques ennuis pour revenir au placard… Je venais chercher Mondingus…»

Mieux valait ne pas s'étendre.

Pills sembla se contenter de son explication. Appuyé sur l'épaule de Mondingus, il abaissa lentement sa baguette, sans aller jusqu'à la ranger, cependant.

« Vous comptiez retourner dans votre cellule ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Vraiment ?  
_-_ Oui. Je suis désolé pour votre tête… Mais Darius est un sauvage… »

Pills ne releva pas. Les trois hommes reprirent leur chemin en silence. Simplement, au regard interrogatif de Mondingus, il se contenta d'un rapide hochement de la tête, pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Bientôt, ils retrouveraient l'abri relatif de leur cellule. Et il pourrait enfin s'allonger et dormir.

Ils tombèrent sur un groupe de gardiens alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au quartier des cellules. Pills leur assura que les deux détenus en sa compagnie n'étaient pas dangereux et qu'il les ramenait dans leur cellule.

« Tu es sûr, Pills ? demanda Donovan, examinant Mondingus et Regulus avec suspicion.  
_-_ Ils sont réglos, insista Pills, toujours appuyé sur Mondingus. Ils m'ont soutenu contre Darius, à aucun moment ils n'ont montré d'agressivité.  
_-_ Vraiment ?  
_-_ On n'est pas fou, fit remarquer Mondingus. Il faut être très cons pour s'imaginer qu'on peut améliorer notre situation en participant à ce genre de révolte… J'ai moins d'un mois à tirer, moi ! »

Sans relever, les gardiens escortèrent le trio jusqu'aux cellules. Celles_-_ci étaient vides, à l'exception de la numéro 12. Eddy était sagement assis sur son lit. Regulus lui adressa un sourire au passage.

« Je vois qu'il y a au moins un prisonnier pas trop bête… remarqua Donovan. Tu as bien fait de ne pas bouger de là, Eddy. Il y a des Détraqueurs qui se promènent un peu partout dans les étages, je ne donne pas cher des prisonniers qui les croiseront… »

Le garçon adressa à Regulus un regard plein de gratitude, que celui_-_ci vit à peine. Sa tête bourdonnait furieusement, maintenant, et il se sentait vraiment nauséeux. Il lui fallait dormir, ou il s'écroulerait au milieu des gardiens, comme une masse. 

Mondingus avait lâché Pills pour se rapprocher de lui. Au moins Regulus pourrait_-_il compter sur lui, en cas de besoin.

« Allez, dans votre cellule ! » dit Donovan, les forçant à se remettre en marche.

Regulus s'exécuta aussitôt. Il s'effondra sur son lit avant même que la grille de sa cellule ne soit refermée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jorkins était morose. Assis derrière son bureau, il écoutait les comptes_-_rendus de Doherty, de Donovan et de Peters. Isabelle écoutait également, assise dans un coin de la pièce, une tasse de thé fumant entre les mains. Elle était toujours un peu pâle, mais elle semblait se remettre de son aventure.

« Combien de pertes donc ? demanda Jorkins en conclusion.  
_-_ Chez les gardiens, aucune, commença Doherty. Johnson et Smith ont repris connaissance. Les médicomages envoyés de Sainte_-_Mangouste sont en train de les examiner. Et Pills va mieux également.  
_-_ Il a eu de la chance, remarqua Donovan. Darius allait le massacrer, à coup sûr.  
_-_ Darius ?  
_-_ Pills et Gary étaient aux travaux de réfection du placard, avec Darius, Fox et Fletcher. Darius a agressé Pills. Apparemment, Fox et Fletcher l'ont maîtrisé.  
_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Isabelle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.  
_-_ Je les ai rencontrés alors qu'ils revenaient dans leur cellule. Ils ont été attaqués par un Détraqueur, à ce qu'il semble. Alors que Pills était évanoui. Le Détraqueur a eu Darius, Pills s'est réveillé in extremis pour le repousser.  
_-_ Fletcher et Fox étaient avec lui… Tout le temps ? insista Isabelle.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. C'est assez confus. Nous les interrogerons demain. »

Isabelle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

« Combien de détenus victimes des Détraqueurs ? demanda Jorkins.  
_-_ Quinze.  
_-_ Quinze… » soupira Jorkins.

Il avait l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Pourquoi Doherty n'avait_-_il pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire appel aux Aurors, plutôt que de lancer les Détraqueurs sur le quartier de détention ?

Et il y avait aussi l'histoire étrange d'Isabelle, et le massacre des trois prisonniers dans l'infirmerie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se figurer ce qui s'était passé.

« Et pour l'infirmerie ? demanda_-_t_-_il, se tournant vers Peters.  
_-_ Andrew examine les corps… Ce qu'il en reste… »

Le gardien déglutit péniblement. Il avait encore le teint un peu vert.

« Isabelle ? demanda le directeur, se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
_-_ Nous avons été attaqués par un inferius… répéta_-_t_-_elle. J'en suis sûre. Je vous l'ai dit, Floyd était mort, il n'y avait aucun doute là_-_dessus. J'avais constaté son décès la veille, avec Andrew. Zacharius devait l'enterrer cet après_-_midi…  
_-_ Vous êtes sûre que c'était bien lui ? Le corps était à sa place, dans la morgue. Et il ne bougeait pas, affirma Doherty.  
_-_ C'était lui ! insista Isabelle, ferme.  
_-_ Je vais ordonner qu'on brûle le corps, annonça Jorkins. Si c'est vraiment un inferius, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser définitivement. »

Il y eut un silence. Jorkins les voyait si épuisés qu'il s'en voulait presque d'avoir dû leur imposer de rester un peu plus longtemps sur l'île. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que l'affaire était réglée, que tous les prisonniers avaient bien réintégré leurs cellules, que tous les blessés avaient bien reçu les soins appropriés, il tenait à avoir son personnel sous la main.

« Et en Haute Sécurité ? demanda Jorkins.  
_-_ Rien à signaler. L'origine de l'émeute vient de Cole.  
_-_ Ce qui ne nous explique pas par quel miracle il a réussi à quitter sa cellule… murmura Donovan.  
_-_ Et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, ajouta Peters.  
_-_ Et Zacharius ? demanda Isabelle. Comment va_-_t_-_il ? »

Jorkins soupira. Il savait qu'il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme, mais il répugnait à le faire. Elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions, ces dernières heures…

Mais il n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle comprit aussitôt.

« Quand ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Il y a moins d'une heure. Il avait perdu trop de sang.  
_-_ Il a tenté de me venir en aide… murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix tremblante. S'il ne l'avait pas fait…  
_-_ Nous l'avons fait transféré à Sainte_-_Mangouste.  
_-_ J'aimerais prendre son enterrement à mes frais.  
_-_ Comme vous voulez, Isabelle… »

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Jorkins allait employer les prochaines quarante_-_huit heures à rétablir le calme dans sa prison. Il avait déjà exigé un rapport écrit détaillé de chacun de ses gardiens, d'Andrew et de Miss Fudge. Dès le lendemain, il interrogerait quelques_-_uns des prisonniers. Il avait demandé aux Aurors de prendre le relais des gardiens pendant la nuit. Il ne tenait pas à voir les Détraqueurs se promener en dehors du quartier de Haute Sécurité tant que la situation restait aussi tendue. 

Pour le moment, il voulait examiner les faits au calme.

« Merci à vous tous. Le bac arrivera dans une quarantaine de minutes. Soyez tous ici demain à huit heures. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas l'obscurité oppressante de la caverne, ni la présence grouillante des inferi dans les eaux insondables du lac qui faisaient battre son cœur de manière si désordonnée. Ni même la pensée de ce qu'__**il**__ lui ferait, s'il découvrait qu'il avait pénétré si loin ses secrets._

Il avait peur de ce qu'il devrait faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Au prix à payer.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. 

Tout serait tellement plus simple, s'il avait la moitié du courage – de la témérité ! – de son frère… Sirius hésiterait-il, lui ?

Il se tourna vers le lac et prononça les incantations durement apprises. L'eau bouillonna et l'une des créatures s'extirpa lentement de sa tombe liquide pour marcher vers lui…

Regulus se redressa sur son lit, respirant difficilement, en sueur. Il était glacé, pourtant.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de la caverne. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, dans la circonstance actuelle.

Il s'allongea sous sa couverture, cherchant en vain à se réchauffer. Il n'y avait rien, pour empêcher ce froid_-__là_ de l'envahir. Si seulement Sirius était là…

Non, il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

_« Sirius… La Tante Belvina était dans ma chambre cette nuit…  
- La Tante Belvina ?! Tu as vu un fantôme ?  
- Non... Non, mais elle était là, elle voulait me parler…»_

Le regard de Sirius, si sceptique, ne l'encourageait pas à poursuivre. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé lui en parler, lui faire part de ces étranges visites qu'il recevait parfois.

Non, ce n'était pas des fantômes. Il savait ce qu'étaient les fantômes. Il y avait celui de la vieille nurse de Père, qui s'obstinait à monter la garde devant un berceau vide, dans la nursery déserte du troisième étage ; et Regulus en avait vu de nombreux autres, dans les demeures ancestrales de son illustre famille. Et il savait que les autres sorciers les voyaient aussi.

Non. Les personnes qui s'adressaient à lui la nuit n'étaient pas des fantômes. Mais elles n'étaient pas vivantes non plus. Elles étaient bel et bien mortes. Et Sirius ne les voyait pas. Elles n'étaient pas _tangibles_, comme la nurse.

Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Mère ou Père. L'incompréhension de Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ces choses_-_là pour lui. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, s'enfouissant sous les draps à chaque fois que le phénomène se produisait. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. Sa peur grandissait à mesure que _cela _s'amplifiait.

Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui poussait son jeune frère à se blottir contre lui, en pleine nuit.

Regulus se retourna dans son lit, serrant sa couverture autour de ses épaules. Le malaise généré par son cauchemar se doublait d'une bonne dose d'amertume, maintenant. Est_-_ce que les choses auraient été différentes, pour lui, s'il avait osé parler à Sirius ?

Peut_-_être Sirius aurait_-_il fini par écouter, après tout…

Il en était arrivé à penser que les choses s'amélioreraient à son entrée à Poudlard. Il s'était trompé. Et malgré ce qu'il avait espéré, les cours qu'on lui prodigua ne lui apportèrent aucun début de réponse sur ce qui lui arrivait.

S'il voulait des réponses, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les chercher lui_-_même.

Il se souvenait encore des longues heures passées à compulser d'épais ouvrages, d'abord dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et ensuite, dans celle de Père. Autrement plus sombre. Mais aussi mieux documentée sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

La mort. La communication avec les esprits défunts, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les conversations usuelles que les sorciers avaient avec les fantômes. Les Moldus appelaient cela « spiritisme », et les personnes qui possédaient ces capacités, « médiums ». Regulus avait été surpris de voir que sur ce plan, les Moldus étaient moins frileux que les sorciers. Et troublé de voir que les seuls ouvrages de magie qui mentionnaient ces phénomènes étaient des livres de magie noire.

Mais il avait tellement besoin de réponses…

C'était à cette époque, que le regard de Sirius sur lui avait radicalement changé. De bienveillant, son grand frère était devenu suspicieux. Lui_-_même avait choisi un chemin bien éloigné du credo de la famille, et il ne cachait pas son aversion pour les livres que lui, Regulus, consultait maintenant à longueur de temps.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer que Sirius se trompait sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à ses recherches. Mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. La nécromancie le fascinait. Il sentait au fond de lui_-_même des forces qui le poussaient inexorablement vers cette voie.

Aurait_-_il suivi Voldemort, s'il n'avait senti en lui la même frénésie malsaine pour cette magie obscure entre toutes ?

A seize ans, il ne lui manquait plus que la pratique, pour parachever son savoir théorique. Convoquer l'âme des défunts par sa seule volonté. Et transgresser les lois de la mort en soumettant les cadavres à son pouvoir. Créer des inferi. Ou retirer la vie d'un sort.

Lorsqu'il avait été question de son enrôlement dans les Mangemorts, Regulus n'avait pas pris le temps de songer aux implications de cet acte. Il n'avait vu qu'une occasion d'approfondir ses connaissances auprès du plus grand mage noir encore vivant. Voldemort créait des inferi, il les maîtrisait. Il était évident, pour Regulus, qu'il avait poussé loin ses connaissances en nécromancie.

Mais ce qu'il avait découvert, dans le sillage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dépassait ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres les plus noirs qu'il avait consultés.

Regulus savait ce qu'était un horcruxe. Certains ouvrages de son père en faisaient mention. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps, pour qu'il perce le secret de Voldemort. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'il avait ouvert son premier livre de nécromancie, il avait eu peur. En regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait enfin mesuré tout le danger de ces livres qu'il consultait jusqu'alors sans aucun recul critique.

Un matin, en se réveillant, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie. La menace que Voldemort faisait peser sur le fils Potter acheva de le retourner contre ses anciens alliés. Et dès lors, il n'avait eu de cesse de pénétrer plus avant les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour déjouer ses plans.

Il avait alerté l'Ordre du Phénix sur la menace qui planait sur le petit Harry et s'était mis en quête des Horcruxes. Jusqu'à la caverne.

Il se souvenait encore du terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait étreint, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'emparer du médaillon, sans boire la potion dans laquelle il était immergé. S'il n'avait pas su ses heures comptées, il aurait sans doute faire demi_-_tour pour trouver quelqu'un capable de le seconder dans son entreprise. Mais il se savait condamné. Il lui fallait absolument mettre l'horcruxe en lieu sûr, hors de la portée de Voldemort, et trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait une solution sous les yeux.

Il allait mettre à profit les longues heures passées plongé dans ses livres et faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé tenter jusqu'à présent. 

Il avait pris le contrôle de l'un des nombreux inferi chargés de la protection de l'horcruxe et l'avait obligé à boire la potion.

Les bras de Regulus se couvrirent de chair de poule, au souvenir de ce premier acte de magie noire. Parce qu'il avait finalement compris le prix qu'il y avait à payer pour exercer cette magie_-_là. Il l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son âme. Prendre le pouvoir sur autrui, de cette façon_-_là, l'obligeait à sortir de lui_-_même, à se mettre à distance de sa propre essence. A quitter son humanité.

Regulus s'était promis de ne plus recourir à ces sortilèges. Il avait dû rompre sa promesse. Pour Isabelle.

Et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lupin avait une mine affreuse. Il était si épuisé qu'il avait bien du mal à rester droit sur sa chaise, et que sa main tremblait, en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Et il était à cran. Il sursautait au moindre bruit, complètement crispé, prêt à attaquer.

Severus se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'il craque bel et bien.

« Tu devrais dormir… remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et qui protègera Harry, si je le fais ? riposta lupin, tendu. Toi, peut_-_être ?!  
_-_ Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps. Regulus m'a confié des choses à faire.  
_-_ Tu veux me faire croire que c'est la seule raison qui te pousse à ne pas me relayer à Privet Drive ?! riposta le jeune homme, la mâchoire crispée.  
_-_ Non. »

Un instant, Lupin lui parut sur le point de lui sauter dessus. L'épuisement lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, apparemment.

« Tu détestais James, d'accord ! reprit_-_il plutôt. Mais son fils ne t'a rien fait, lui ! »

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'examiner les sentiments que pouvait susciter en lui le fils de Potter. Il avait des choses plus importantes en tête.

« Je suis passé chez les Black, dit_-_il, changeant de conversation. La vieille n'est vraiment pas très nette…  
_-_ Tu es allé Place Grimmaurd ? Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Regulus m'a demandé de récupérer un livre resté dans sa chambre.  
_-_ Pour l'évasion ?  
_-_ Oui. Je crois que Mrs Black aurait un choc, si elle savait que son fils cadet est vivant et qu'il n'est pas le Mangemort qu'elle imagine…  
_-_ Je suppose qu'elle le maudirait comme elle a maudit Sirius… murmura Lupin, soudainement calmé.  
_-_ Elle se réjouit de le savoir en prison, en tous cas. Bien qu'elle soit consciente de l'erreur judiciaire, apparemment. »

Lupin se massa les tempes, l'air accablé. Mais curieusement, Severus n'éprouva pas la jouissance habituelle, à l'asticoter sur le terrain sensible de ses amis.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement touchant, dans la ferveur qu'il mettait à honorer la mémoire des Potter, dans le dévouement qu'il montrait, à protéger leur fils. Quelque chose qui faisait écho à un sentiment soigneusement enfoui au fond de lui_-_même.

« Sirius ne mérite pas ça… soupira Lupin.  
_-_ Question de point de vue, je suppose… » ironisa Severus.

Il finit sa tasse de café en silence. Lupin sortit quelques pièces de sa poche pour payer sa consommation. Severus savait qu'il retournerait directement à Privet Drive. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher par un voisin, pour arracher une encombrante haie de conifères qui donnait juste en face du jardin de Harry.

Lupin se leva et hésita un instant, la main posée sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Quoi ? demanda Severus.  
_-_ Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, Rogue… déclara_-_t_-_il. Il faut lui dire que Harry est en danger.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas où le trouver.  
_-_ Il n'a pas laissé une adresse ? Severus… Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps comme cela. Et si tu refuses de me relayer, il faudra bien que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ! »

Il se pencha vers l'avant. La suite fut prononcée dans un murmure à peine audible.

« La pleine lune est pour dimanche. »


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Isabelle avait tenu à prendre son service comme d'habitude, malgré la permission que lui avait donnée Jorkins de rester chez elle pour récupérer de sa rude journée de la veille. Mieux valait agir, plutôt que tourner en rond, à se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions.

Car des questions, elle en avait. De nombreuses. Et toutes tournaient autour de Finnigan Fox.

Pourquoi était-il dans le bâtiment des gardiens ? Etait-il vraiment dans l'infirmerie pour lui venir en aide ? Comment avait-il fait pour quitter le quartier des détenus ? Avait-il suivi Cole et ses acolytes ? Où avait-il trouvé l'uniforme qu'il portait ?

Et **la** question entre toutes : avait-il quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qu'était devenu Floyd ?

Le simple fait de se poser cette question la troublait déjà. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas être si choquée par la perspective que Finnigan soit capable d'un tel acte. N'était-elle pas au courant de son passé de Mangemort ?

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, lui dit Jorkins en l'accueillant à la descente du bac.  
- Je me suis dit que je serais plus utile ici que chez moi… J'aimerais examiner les détenus. Surtout ceux qui ont croisé les Détraqueurs.  
- Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne suis pas sûr que vous mettre en contact avec les prisonniers soit une bonne idée.  
- Savent-ils que Cole m'a… prise en otage ?  
- Non. Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que leur comportement soit radicalement différent de ce qu'il était les jours précédents ! »

Jorkins ne releva pas. Ils prirent le chemin qui menait à la prison.

« Nous avons brûlé le corps de Floyd. Inutile de prendre le moindre risque. Et l'infirmerie a été entièrement… nettoyée… Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne teniez pas à y mettre les pieds.  
- Je pense que ça ira, monsieur le Directeur. Il faut d'ailleurs que je fasse l'inventaire de ce qui reste pour renouveler le stock de ce qui a été perdu. Comment a été la nuit ?  
- Très calme. Les Aurors m'ont assuré que les prisonniers se sont tenus à carreaux. Mais ils n'iront pas déjeuner au réfectoire aujourd'hui. Nous leur porterons leur repas dans leurs cellules. »

Isabelle constata qu'effectivement, tout était calme, dans la prison. Les gardiens avaient repris leurs postes, et les Aurors étaient repartis. L'infirmerie ne gardait aucune trace des événements de la veille. Il manquait juste un bon nombre de fioles et de bouteilles sur les étagères et dans l'armoire vitrée.

Andrew l'accueillit avec son empressement et sa gentillesse habituelle. Lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement bouleversé par l'émeute.

« Je compte examiner les prisonniers, ce matin, annonça-t-elle.  
- En Haute Sécurité ?  
- Tous les prisonniers. Je vais demander à ce qu'on m'escorte dans le quartier de détention. Je veux m'assurer que les détenus ne gardent pas de séquelles de leurs rencontres avec les Détraqueurs.  
- Jorkins est au courant ?  
- Il est d'accord. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus était inquiet. Finnigan n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur retour dans leur cellule. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était qu'Isabelle allait bien et que Cole était mort.

A le voir si défait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son ami n'était pas la cause directe de la mort du prisonnier. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne. Mais il avait aussi précisé qu'il en était capable. Pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et il ne fallait pas être très clairvoyant pour comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour la médicomage.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien Finn… dit-il, ennuyé par son mutisme pesant.  
- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.  
- Est-ce que les événements d'hier remettent tes projets en question ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?  
- Je ne suis pas inquiet, Ding. Je suis juste très fatigué. Et non, ça ne remet rien en question. Au contraire. Darius n'est plus une menace, maintenant, je n'ai plus à craindre une fuite de sa part. Et je sais que personne n'utilisera plus ma potion. Je peux partir d'ici l'esprit tranquille. »

Mondingus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir un peu en plein air. Rester ainsi confiné dans sa cellule, avec un co-détenu mutique, était particulièrement éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Et même s'il s'était plutôt bien remis de sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur, il ne se sentait quand même pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser enfermés longtemps ?  
- Ils vont sans doute vouloir s'assurer qu'on n'aura plus de velléité de rébellion…  
- Mais puisque Cole est mort… Ils doivent bien savoir que ça venait de Cole, non ?  
- Je crois qu'ils en sont encore au stade de l'enquête…  
- Alors ils risquent de nous interroger… Et le placard ?! s'exclama soudain Mondingus.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rebouché la brèche. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la passer au plâtre… Je crois qu'ils ont assez de pain sur la planche pour ne pas s'enquiquiner avec ce genre de détails… »

Des bruits de pas les firent se taire soudainement. Mondingus se leva et se colla à la grille pour tenter d'apercevoir qui approchait.

« On dirait que ta copine vient nous rendre visite ! remarqua-t-il.  
- Ma copine ?  
- La guérisseuse ! Elle vient d'entrer dans une cellule. Elle est courageuse, en tous cas… »

Finnigan ne répondit pas. Mais il était loin d'avoir l'air aussi réjoui que Mondingus aurait pu s'y attendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le cœur d'Isabelle se mit à battre un peu plus vite, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des prisonniers de la cellule suivante. Finnigan Fox était là, allongé sur son lit. Elle allait devoir l'examiner, comme tous les autres. Et cela la troublait.

Son co-détenu lui adressa un sourire aimable. Il ne semblait ni agressif, ni particulièrement dangereux. Elle choisit de tourner d'abord son attention sur lui.

Le gardien lui ouvrit la porte de la cellule, et elle entra.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Isabelle Fudge, la médicomage. Je suis là pour juger de votre santé, après les événements d'hier…  
- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Mondingus Fletcher.  
- Avez-vous eu affaire à un Détraqueur ?  
- Oui. Il allait même… m'embrasser… J'ai été sauvé par le gardien Pills.  
- Asseyez-vous que je nous examine. »

Fletcher poussa les jambes de Fox sans ménagement et s'assit sur sa couchette. Elle commença son examen, essayant d'ignorer la présence de Finnigan si près d'elle. Et si désagréablement froid et indifférent.

Il n'avait montré aucune émotion, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur cellule. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle.

Ne l'avait-il vraiment sauvé que par hasard ?

« Un peu de chocolat et vous vous sentirez mieux, conclut-elle, en direction de Fletcher.  
- Merci Miss. Du chocolat, ce n'est vraiment pas de refus. »

Isabelle hésita un instant. Mais elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour différer l'examen de Fox plus longtemps.

« Et vous, Mr Fox ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Bien. Je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme, un peu trop sèchement.  
- C'est faux, Finn, coupa Fletcher. Il n'est pas vraiment en forme, Miss…  
- Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous ? »

Fox se redressa sur sa couchette et la regarda alors pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa cellule. Fletcher avait raison, il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine.

« Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes », assura-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle leva sa baguette médicinale sur lui et commença l'examen.

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec des résultats pareils.

« Votre température corporelle est trop basse ! murmura-t-elle, soucieuse. Et votre cœur bat anormalement lentement…

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, répondit Finnigan.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…  
- J'ai croisé des Détraqueurs, c'est tout. »

Ce n'était pas ça, elle en était sûre. Le métabolisme de Fox semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Ce n'était pas un symptôme typique.

« Donnez-moi un peu de chocolat, je pense que cela suffira, poursuivit Fox.  
- C'est moi, la guérisseuse, pas vous », coupa-t-elle, un peu exaspérée par le ton qu'il prenait autant que par le déni de sa faiblesse physique.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Arrête tes bêtises, Finn, intervint Fletcher. Laisse la demoiselle s'occuper de toi ! »

Fox soupira, mais finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et reprit son examen, de manière plus approfondie. Fletcher se leva pour leur laisser de la place, et rejoignit le gardien qui escortait le jeune femme, à la grille. Elle l'entendit poser quelques questions sur les conséquences de l'émeute.

« Votre état n'est pas dû aux Détraqueurs, vous le savez très bien, dit-elle à Fox à voix basse.  
- Je sais à quoi est dû mon état, et je vous assure que ça passera tout seul, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.  
- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de mon aide ? Vous m'avez sauvée…  
- Vous l'aviez fait avant moi…  
- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans l'infirmerie ?  
- Pour vous. Je ne voulais pas que Cole vous fasse du mal… »

Isabelle se sentit rougir. Enfin, Finnigan perdait de sa froideur. Et il y avait une indéniable douceur dans le regard qu'il posait maintenant sur elle.

« Ne me posez pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre, Isabelle, demanda-t-il, pressant. S'il vous plait… »

Isabelle ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'elle avait _besoin_ de quelques réponses, mais la referma aussitôt. Les circonstances n'étaient pas propices aux confidences, elle en était consciente.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.  
- J'ai juste besoin de repos… Merci… »

Il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle ressentait maintenant les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle avait passé la matinée à examiner les prisonniers dans le quartier de détention. Après une brève pause pour le déjeuner, elle se proposait maintenant de se rendre en Haute Sécurité, malgré les avis contraires d'Andrew. Celui-ci ne voyait vraiment pas la nécessité qu'elle aille là-bas. L'émeute n'avait pas touché les prisonniers à perpétuité. En se rendant en Haute Sécurité, elle ne ferait que se donner un surcroît de travail inutile, sans parler du stress…

Dans le fond, Isabelle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Elle se serait bien passée de la souffrance et de la folie de ces hommes et femmes. Si elle souhaitait tant aller en Haute Sécurité, c'était pour parler à Sirius Black. Si Finnigan ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, peut-être son frère pourrait-il lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse.

« Nous allons nous partager le travail, pour aller plus vite, proposa-t-elle à Andrew. Vous vous occupez d'un étage, et moi de l'autre. »

Andrew la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la faire revenir sur ses décisions. De toute façon, elle était son supérieur direct. Il ne pouvait que se plier à ses ordres.

Le quartier de Haute Sécurité était bien moins agité qu'à l'ordinaire. En effet, Jorkins avait exigé que les Détraqueurs restent cantonnés dans leur sous-sol, après leur descente dans le quartier de détention, la veille. Le répit ainsi accordé aux prisonniers avait un effet positif indéniable.

Une fois arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'empressa d'aller à la cellule de Black. Elle devait profiter de l'absence d'Andrew pour poser ses questions.

Black était endormi sur le sol. Il paraissait relativement calme, dans son sommeil, son visage était détendu, sa respiration, régulière. Comment cet homme arrivait-il à se préserver aussi bien dans ces conditions effroyables ?

« Mr Black ? appela-t-elle. Sirius ? »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit sur le sol de sa cellule et la dévisagea avec surprise.

« Miss Fudge… murmura-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ? C'est mon frère ?! »

Son visage, auparavant calme, était maintenant tendu par l'inquiétude.

« Rassurez-vous, Sirius, il va bien… Il dit qu'il va bien…  
- Il _dit_ qu'il va bien ?! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce en rapport avec les événements d'hier ?!  
- Vous êtes au courant pour hier ?!  
- Il y avait des gardiens, ici, et des Aurors aussi… Comment va mon frère ?  
- Il y a eu une émeute chez les détenus, hier. Elle a été matée par les Détraqueurs. Mais il ne s'en sont pas pris à votre frère, non. Il a pu retourner dans sa cellule en toute sécurité. »

Sirius s'approcha de la grille et s'assit juste en face de la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, pensif. Avec sa barbe qui avait repoussé, et son air soucieux, il paraissait bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité, et beaucoup moins juvénile que Regulus. Mais la ressemblance avec son frère était indéniable. Elle se demanda si le regard de Sirius était capable de la même douceur… Ce n'était certainement pas ici, en prison, qu'elle le découvrirait.

« Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, lui dit-il. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, c'est cela ?  
- Oui…  
- Pourquoi ? S'il va bien, qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ?  
- Votre frère était un Mangemort…  
- Il l'était, oui.  
- Savez-vous s'il a eu recours à la magie noire… ? »

Sirius prit tout son temps pour répondre. Mais Isabelle se doutait un peu de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je suppose. J'ai quitté la maison avant qu'il entre dans le cercle de Voldemort. Mais ma famille a toujours été férue d'arts obscurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre…  
- Mais vous étiez là ?  
- Il dit qu'il voulait me protéger… Il m'a sauvée… »

Sirius hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« La question que vous devriez vous poser, Miss, ce n'est pas si Regulus est capable d'actes de magie noire. La vraie question est : est-ce que vous êtes prête ou non à accepter que certaines fins puissent justifier l'emploi de certains moyens. »

Sirius n'aurait pu formuler plus clairement les choses.

Mais il ne faisait que la renvoyer à ses réflexions, au lieu de lui fournir un début de réponse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue avait décidé de questionner un peu plus avant Malefoy sur ses plans. Il était devenu presque vital, pour Lupin, qu'il puisse lui apporter quelques éléments sur la menace qui planait sur le petit Potter.

Lupin ne pourrait pas conserver ce rythme-là bien longtemps, il en était bien conscient. Et comme il ne pouvait pas s'occuper lui-même de Harry…

L'elfe de Malefoy le fit monter à l'étage, jusqu'à une pièce jouxtant le bureau de son maître, qui servait d'antichambre. « Mon maître a de la visite, expliqua-t-il, et il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Si vous voulez bien l'attendre…  
- Merci. »

L'elfe s'éclipsa, et Severus resta seul dans la pièce.

Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy avait de la visite. Voilà qui l'intéressait fort.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un autre Mangemort ? Chargé de capturer le petit Potter, peut-être ?

Severus fit quelques pas vers la porte du bureau, qui disparaissait à demi derrière une tapisserie, et colla l'oreille au chambranle.

« … urgent de s'en charger, disait la voix de Malefoy. J'ai donné des ordres dans ce sens.  
- Quand ? demanda l'interlocuteur inconnu.  
- Dès ce soir. »

La probabilité que Malefoy évoque l'enlèvement de Harry était tellement forte que Severus en frémit presque.

« Et ensuite ? demanda le visiteur.  
- Je ne pourrais pas le garder ici, c'est trop dangereux. J'ai pris des dispositions pour qu'il soit détenu ailleurs.  
- Donc, ce soir, le petit Potter sera sous notre coupe… »

Voilà qui était on ne peut plus clair. Rogue recula, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Il avait encore largement le temps d'alerter Lupin. D'un autre côté, s'il repartait aussitôt sans avoir salué Malefoy, celui-ci s'interrogerait immanquablement sur les raisons de ce brusque départ, et risquait de comprendre qu'il avait surpris sa conversation. Malefoy était du genre assez soupçonneux pour penser à une trahison de sa part.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester, et à faire en sorte de quitter le manoir le plus rapidement possible sans que cela ressemble à une fuite.

Il espérait que Lupin était bien sur ses gardes.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit au moment où il venait de prendre la décision de rester.

« Et nous pourrons commencer le rituel… Rogue ! Vous êtes venu me rendre visite ! »

Rogue le salua d'un signe de tête. Il allait enfin savoir avec qui Malefoy était en train d'évoquer l'enlèvement de Harry.

Il lui fallut un temps pour reconnaître l'homme qui avançait derrière son hôte. Simplement parce que son esprit refusait de croire que ce fût possible. Parce que cet homme-là était mort à Azkaban, la gazette l'avait confirmé.

« Barty Croupton junior… murmura-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Un sourire féroce, et un bref instant, Rogue fut persuadé qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. L'impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit Malefoy poser la main sur le bras de son invité, comme pour le retenir. Une sirène d'alarme retentit tout au fond de la tête de Severus. Il était en danger, il en était sûr, quoiqu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

« Barty est là, c'est tout ce qui importe, répondit Malefoy, en avançant vers lui de quelques pas. Il venait aux nouvelles… »

Severus se força à ne pas bouger. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider de la sorte par Malefoy.

« Et il m'a fait part de certaines choses très intéressantes… »

Des choses intéressantes ? Que pouvait bien avoir appris le fils Croupton de si intéressant, lui qui était resté enfermé si longtemps à Azkaban avec sa clique de Mangemorts ?

Avec Regulus, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Regulus qui passait pour mort. Regulus que _lui-même_ était censé avoir tué.

D'un seul coup, il comprit le danger.

Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus avait passé la journée à s'occuper de la haie du voisin des Dursley. La nuit était à peine tombée, et il se sentait déjà épuisé. Nuit après nuit, ne pas s'endormir relevait de plus en plus de l'exploit. Les potions que lui fournissait Rogue pour tenir le coup ne feraient pas de miracle, il allait finir par succomber à la fatigue.

« Pas ce soir, pensa-t-il. Je ne m'endormirai pas ce soir… »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'air était lourd. La journée avait été trop chaude, mais il y avait du vent, ce soir. Et il y avait comme un parfum très désagréable, dans l'air. Remus n'aurait pas juré que ce n'était pas une impression due à son esprit épuisé. Mais il avait décidé de redoubler de vigilance.

Assis sous une haie, dissimulé derrière une rangée de poubelles, il tendit toute sa concentration vers le pavillon des Dursley.

Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon, et au premier étage. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les occupants soient allés se coucher.

Remus étira ses jambes. Il avait des crampes partout. Passer sa journée à travailler n'arrangeait pas son état. Il se redressa légèrement pour soulager un mal de dos persistant.

Et l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet.

Une odeur animale, très désagréable, qui lui donna curieusement la nausée. Il savait qu'il connaissait cette odeur, sans pouvoir la situer. Mais il comprit aussitôt que le danger était là.

Prestement, il sortit de sa cachette pour se rapprocher du pavillon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pétunia était épuisée. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à coucher Dudley. Il lui avait réclamé une histoire, puis une autre, puis une autre, puis un verre de lait, puis un câlin, puis encore une histoire, et un câlin de son père.

Tous les soirs, c'était la même bataille. Dudley, ce pauvre chéri, ne supportait pas d'être ainsi séparé de sa maman adorée pour la nuit. Pétunia avait beau être sur les genoux, elle trouvait cette attitude tellement attendrissante…

« Vernon, Dudley veut encore un bisou ! » appela-t-elle.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. « Papa arrive, mon trésor, dit-elle à son fils, debout dans son lit à barreaux débordant de peluches. Il va te faire un gros câlin et après, tu dormiras. Pas vrai, Vernon ? »

Elle se tourna vers la porte et sursauta.

Ce n'était pas Vernon.

Elle hurla.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

« Des choses intéressantes ? répéta Severus, l'air absolument détaché. Vraiment ?  
_-_ Oui, vraiment… répondit Malefoy. Disons que Barthemius a eu une bien curieuse surprise, à Azkaban… »

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Croupton avait certainement croisé Regulus.

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Malefoy perçoive son inquiétude, il devait rester parfaitement maître de lui.

« Savez_-_vous _qui_ il a rencontré là_-_bas ? poursuivit Malefoy.  
_-_ Comment le saurais_-_je ?  
_-_ Arrête_-_donc de jouer les faux_-_culs, Rogue ! s'emporta Barty. Tu **devais** le tuer ! Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas mort ?!  
_-_ Pardon ? lâcha Severus, froidement. Je ne vois pas exactement de quoi tu parles, Croupton.  
_-_ Je parle de Regulus Black ! Le Maître t'avait dit de le tuer !  
_-_ Et c'est ce que j'ai fait », répondit Severus posément.

Croupton fit un mouvement pour se jeter sur lui, et une nouvelle fois, Malefoy le retint. Mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il le sentait plus que méfiant à son égard.

« Tu mens ! cracha Croupton, blême de rage. Depuis combien de temps nous doubles_-_tu ?! Le coup de la prophétie, c'était ça ! Un piège tendu au Maître pour le faire tomber ?! Mais tu vas le payer ! »

Severus croisa les bras et jeta sur Barthemius un regard méprisant. Le jeune homme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais il paraissait également singulièrement faible. Severus n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à venir à bout de lui. Non, le vrai danger venait de Malefoy. _Lui _était vraiment dangereux.

« Azkaban t'a singulièrement dérangé l'esprit, Croupton, déclara Severus avec un dédain appuyé. Tu veux me faire croire qu'enfermé au fond de ta cellule, tu as vu Regulus Black vivant ?  
_-_ Il était à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que c'était lui ! »

Rogue se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

« Ah, bien sûr… Et peux_-_tu m'expliquer de quelle manière il se serait trouvé enfermé à Azkaban… ? »

Croupton hésita, visiblement désarçonné par la question.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'était bien lui ! J'en suis sûr !  
_-_ Tu lui as parlé ?  
_-_ Non… Mais…  
_-_ Et tu viens là, chez Lucius, en lui déclarant que je suis un traître, uniquement parce que tu as _cru_ reconnaître Regulus ?! Un peu léger, non ? Regulus Black est mort. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir.   
_-_ Et le corps ? Qu'en as_-_tu fait ? intervint Malefoy.  
_-_ Je l'ai jeté dans la Tamise.  
_-_ Ce qui est fort pratique, pour ne pas nous permettre de vérifier la véracité de tes dires ! trancha Croupton.  
_-_ Ce qui est une manière fort commode de se débarrasser d'un cadavre encombrant ! Ne sois pas ridicule, Croupton !  
_-_ Et la prophétie ?!  
_-_ Je n'ai fait qu'alerter le Maître sur un danger potentiel ! Un danger bien réel, ainsi que les événements nous l'ont prouvé ! Malefoy, quand cette mascarade cessera_-_t_-_elle ?! Je ne suis pas venu chez toi pour me faire insulter ! »

Il y eut un long silence lourd de menace. Mais Rogue savait déjà qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. Malefoy ne risquerait pas de se le mettre à dos sur de simples soupçons. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, très certainement.

« Bathemius allait prendre congé, dit finalement Malefoy. Au revoir, Barty. Merci pour tout.  
_-_ Mais Black…  
_-_ Merci, Barty, insista Malefoy. Dobby va te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. »

C'était sans appel et Croupton ne put que se résigner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus se mit à courir, lorsque le hurlement de la sœur de Lily résonna dans l'air doux de la nuit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sauta par_-_dessus la haie impeccable du jardin et traversa la pelouse jusqu'à la porte de service, sur l'arrière de la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine immaculée, les hurlements de la jeune femme se muèrent en plaintes sourdes, et un enfant se mit à sangloter.

« Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Harry ! » pria_-_t_-_il, fébrile.

Il sortit de la cuisine. Devant lui, il vit la porte du séjour, grande ouverte. L'escalier menant au premier était sur sa droite. A l'étage, les sanglots de l'enfant cessèrent brusquement. Remus frémit d'horreur à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se produire. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, la baguette à la main.

Il n'avait pas gravi trois marches qu'il s'arrêta net.

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, et ce n'était pas à l'étage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry attrapa son ours en peluche, le serra contre lui et s'enfouit le plus profondément qu'il put sous ses draps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa tante hurlait, mais il avait peur.

Peut_-_être était_-_ce à cause du rat ? Sa tante avait eu peur du rat, elle_-_aussi. Peut_-_être l'avait_-_elle trouvé là_-_haut, dans la chambre de Dudley ?

Il ne voulait pas que le rat le trouve. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et laissa échapper un sanglot vite ravalé. 

S'il ne bougeait pas, s'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, le rat ne le trouverait pas.

Pourtant, la porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement, et il se crispa de tout son petit corps.

Le rat ne le verrait pas s'il ne bougeait pas.

« Harry… ? » murmura une voix.

Une voix qui lui était inconnue. Ou peut_-_être pas, après tout… Cette voix remuait quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire.

Deux mains se posèrent sur lui et l'arrachèrent de son abri de draps. Il voulut crier, mais une paume lui ferma la bouche. « Ne fais pas de bruit, surtout… murmura la voix. Viens, il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite… »

L'homme le souleva de son lit et le maintint fermement contre sa poitrine.

Et d'un seul coup, Harry se sentit en complète sécurité. Cet homme_-_là ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le protègerait, il en était sûr. Il s'accrocha à son cou, son ours en peluche toujours serré contre lui.

Ensemble, ils passèrent dans la cuisine et sortirent dans le jardin par la porte de service.

Les fenêtres du voisinage étaient toutes éclairées, et certaines s'ouvraient déjà, sur des têtes surprises et curieuses. Harry reconnut celle de Mrs Figg, couverte de bigoudis, à la lueur du réverbère.

Mais l'homme se mit à courir, quitta le jardin, et tourna au coin de la rue. Et Harry fut soulagé qu'il courre aussi vite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les inspecteurs McPherson et Smithers arrivèrent à Privet Drive quelques minutes après la police locale. Celle_-_ci avait déjà barré l'accès de la maison aux curieux. McPherson se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule des voisins, jusqu'à l'un des hommes de garde. Après un rapide échange avec celui_-_ci, il traversa le jardin, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ouverte, son co_-_équipier sur les talons.

McPherson avait été surpris de se voir appelé ici, en plein quartier moldu. L'appel émanait apparemment d'une cracmol, qui avait signalé des événements suspects dans la maison en face de la sienne. Il était surprenant qu'elle fasse appel aux Aurors, plutôt qu'à la police moldue. Ce qui l'avait décidé à intervenir, c'était la teneur étrange du message qu'il avait reçu.

_Venez vite, Harry est en danger._

Harry.

Le prénom était assez célèbre, dans le monde sorcier, pour que McPherson se sente subitement inquiet. Il avait décidé aussitôt de transplaner jusqu'à ce quartier moldu apparemment sans histoire, priant pour que ses pires craintes ne soient pas fondées.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il comprit qu'il s'était passé un drame, ici. Les visages longs et les teints blêmes des policiers qu'il croisa ne firent que le conforter dans sa conviction. Un jeune homme était courbé sur l'évier de la cuisine, vomissant tripes et boyaux à grand bruit.

Toujours suivi par Smithers, il se rendit dans le salon.

Un gros homme à la moustache de phoque était écroulé sur un fauteuil, la gorge littéralement déchirée, le torse maculé de sang.

« Mauvais signe… » murmura son co_-_équipier à son oreille.

McPherson fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, là, qui puisse vraiment l'éclairer sur ce qui s'était passé. Il fit demi_-_tour et s'arrêta devant le placard sous l'escalier, grand ouvert, un peu perplexe.

Pourquoi y avait_-_il un lit – visiblement un lit d'enfant – dans un lieu aussi incongru ?

Des bruits de pas précipités, sur l'escalier au_-_dessus de lui, le tirèrent de ses pensées. « C'est une vraie boucherie, là_-_haut ! » s'exclama le policier, très pâle.

McPherson se hâta de monter, remarquant au passage les taches de sang qui maculaient la moquette.

Il y avait trois hommes en pleine conversation, devant une pièce ouverte. Il les salua, se présenta brièvement, et entra dans ce qui était visiblement une chambre d'enfant.

McPherson avait vu bien des horreurs, depuis le début de la guerre contre les Mangemorts. Mais c'était toujours difficile à supporter. En particulier quand ces horreurs touchaient des femmes et des enfants.

Il se pencha sur le corps éventré de la jeune femme. Le visage de celle_-_ci était déformé par une terreur sans nom, et McPherson comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas morte sur le coup. Avait_-_elle été témoin de l'agression de son enfant ? McPherson ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Le petit garçon – pas plus de deux ans – était allongé dans son lit, son drap remonté jusque sous son menton potelé. Un drap écarlate, imbibé de sang. Avec réticence, l'inspecteur le souleva.

« Smithers… dit_-_il, avec un goût de bile amère dans la bouche. Appelle Julius. Il faut qu'il vienne immédiatement. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue fit le tour du pâté de maison, cherchant à se fondre dans la nuit. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou, pour quitter le manoir de Malefoy. Celui_-_ci avait peut_-_être mis fin aux questions hystériques de Barthemius Croupton, mais Rogue savait qu'il n'avait pas apaisé tous ses soupçons. Il n'allait certainement pas lui donner une occasion de se méfier davantage de lui en partant inopinément.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du pavillon des Dursley, il comprit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Quoi qu'ait prévu Malefoy, cela avait déjà eu lieu.

Rogue scruta la foule amassée autour de la barrière du jardin, à la recherche du visage de Lupin. Comme il s'y attendait un peu, il n'y était pas. Avait_-_il eu le temps d'intervenir et de protéger le fils Potter ?

Il s'approcha d'un homme qui regardait avec avidité le manège affairé des forces de l'ordre moldues.

« Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Un forcené a massacré toute une famille, répondit l'homme d'un air curieusement réjoui. Il y avait même un gosse…  
_-_ _Un_ gosse ? insista Rogue. Pas deux ? »

Severus savait qu'il y avait deux enfants, chez les Dursley. Harry Potter n'était peut_-_être donc pas mort…

« Non, un seul », répondit l'homme, apparemment déçu.

Severus s'éloigna avant de perdre son self_-_control. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, mais il avait un sens suffisamment aigu de la décence pour trouver l'attitude de cet homme complètement déplacée.

Et puis, il était inquiet. Autant se l'avouer. Il avait beau n'éprouver aucune espèce de sympathie envers le rejeton de son ex pire ennemi, il savait que beaucoup de choses dépendaient de sa survie.

Il fit un rapide tour dans le quartier, à la recherche de Lupin, mais sans résultat. Il s'autorisa à un peu d'optimisme. Si les policiers n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps massacré dans le jardin ou la maison, c'était vraisemblablement qu'il avait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Et, Rogue en était persuadé, Lupin ne se serait _jamais _sauvé en laissant Harry en danger.

A moins qu'il ne soit pas là parce qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite des ravisseurs de l'enfant.

Severus ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il avait transmis à Lupin l'adresse de la petite maison où Regulus et son frère étaient censés trouver refuge après leur évasion. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il y serait également.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson balaya la foule de moldus du regard, à la recherche de la personne qui les avait contactés. Il était très vraisemblable qu'elle soit là, à attendre un signe de leur part. Il était urgent qu'il l'interroge.

Il repéra une femme plutôt âgée qui le dévorait des yeux. Il lui fit un léger signe, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

C'était elle, à n'en pas douter.

« Smithers, préviens_-_moi dès que Julius aura terminé. Je vais interroger notre témoin. »

Il fit signe à la femme de venir un peu à l'écart, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

« C'est vous, qui nous avez appelé ?  
_-_ Oui. Dès que cette pauvre Pétunia a hurlé. Je me doutais bien que quelque chose allait se passer…  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il y avait ce drôle de type qui rôdait près de la maison… Un jardinier…  
_-_ Un jardinier ? Un moldu ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis cracmol, vous voyez… Arabella Figg… Mais comment va Harry ? Il va bien ?! »

L'inquiétude, sur le visage de la vieille femme, était touchante.

« Harry ? demanda McPherson.  
_-_ Harry Potter ! C'est la maison de sa tante ! oh, mon Dieu, si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose… ! »

McPherson sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Ainsi, il s'agissait bien de Harry Potter. Il repensa au corps affreusement mutilé de l'enfant, au premier étage…

« Il y avait un enfant… Il est mort…  
_-_ Et l'autre ?! Ils étaient deux garçons, du même âge… L'autre était son cousin Dudley…  
_-_ Nous n'avons trouvé qu'un seul enfant.  
_-_ Alors Harry va peut_-_être bien ?!  
_-_ Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le dire pour le moment. Nous allons faire transférer les corps dans notre service. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir venir dès demain matin dans nos locaux, au ministère, pour une déposition… Voire, une identification…  
_-_ Très bien, j'irai… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus fut réveillé par un petit corps tout chaud qui vint ronronner contre son flanc. Il ouvrit un œil et croisa le regard jaune de Pattenrond. Le chat tendit le cou, à la recherche d'une caresse qu'il s'empressa de lui donner.

Il y avait un message, passé dans son collier de fortune. Regulus s'empressa de le dérouler.

_Comment vas-tu ? Je suis inquiet, réponds-moi vite !_

Regulus sourit. Il se sentait infiniment mieux que la veille. Mais le message de Sirius acheva de le requinquer. Il était si rare, de voir Sirius se soucier de lui… Ou plutôt, c'était devenu tellement rare, depuis qu'ils avaient opté pour des camps ennemis… Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Sirius gardait toujours un œil sur lui, il le savait.

Regulus prit le morceau de crayon et griffonna une rapide réponse sous le message de Sirius.

« Tiens_-_toi prêt demain soir. A la nuit tombée, rejoins_-_moi dans le cimetière. »

Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque, en confiant un message pareil au chat. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de communiquer avec Sirius.

Après avoir rattaché le message autour du cou de Pattenrond, il se rallongea, songeant aux détails de son plan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson avait passé une partie de la nuit debout, avec Smithers. Il s'était chargé du convoyage des corps dans leurs quartiers au ministère, avait alerté la brigade des moldus pour modifier la mémoire des personnes présentes devant le pavillon des Dursley et s'occuper de la paperasserie inhérente à ce genre d'intervention.

Et il avait lancé les recherches.

Il avait la certitude, maintenant, que l'enfant qui était mort à Privet Drive n'était pas Harry Potter, mais son cousin Dudley. Le Survivant, lui, était introuvable. C'était inquiétant. Une équipe de six hommes ratissait la maison à la recherche de la moindre piste. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'usage de la magie.

Il poussa la porte de la morgue, où Julius, son expert médical, finissait d'examiner les corps.

Celui_-_ci leva la tête vers lui en le voyant entrer.

« Alors ? demanda McPherson.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas la magie, qui les a tués.  
_-_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je ne connais pas de sorts capables de faire ça. Pas de cette façon_-_là. Alors ? Tu penses à un détraqué moldu ?  
_-_ Non. »

Julius désigna la gorge lacérée de Vernon Dursley.

« Il a été attaqué à coups de griffes. Et le gosse a été à moitié dévoré.  
_-_ Dévoré… ?  
_-_ Oui. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est l'œuvre d'un loup_-_garou. Tu te souviens, la famille Carlson ? C'est la même chose.  
_-_ Un loup_-_garou… ce n'est pas la pleine lune.  
_-_ Mais ce le sera, dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi… certains individus deviennent incontrôlables quelques jours avant.  
_-_ Alors comment expliquer la disparition du petit Potter ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, puis Julius retourna à son travail, laissant McPherson en pleine spéculation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus était épuisé. Il savait qu'il lui fallait absolument s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus le choix. La longue course qu'il s'était imposée avait eu raison du peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Il entra dans l'hôtel qu'il avait repéré, après s'être longuement assuré que l'endroit était sûr.

Le réceptionniste lui lança un regard un peu surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaire en lui tendant la clé de la chambre qu'il avait demandée. Il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre, avant de retourner à la lecture de son quotidien.

Il était très tôt, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Remus ne croisa qu'une femme de chambre endormie, dans le couloir qui devait le conduire à sa chambre. Il trouva le numéro 4 et l'ouvrit tant bien que mal, Harry calé contre son flanc.

L'enfant dormait à poings fermés depuis presque une heure, déjà. Et Remus avait bien du mal à le tenir contre lui dans une position pas trop inconfortable. Il était grand temps qu'il puisse l'allonger.

La chambre était très simple, mais le grand lit lui parut incroyablement attirant. Il déposa doucement son fardeau sur les couvertures et s'assit à ses côtés. Emu, il contempla un moment le visage de Harry, troublé de lui trouver déjà tant de ressemblance avec James.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison des Dursley. Il s'était contenté de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, apparemment conscient que leur fuite était nécessaire à leur survie. C'était troublant, chez un enfant aussi jeune.

Finalement, Remus s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il allait dormir. Il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Dites_-_moi si l'homme que vous avez vu devant la maison des Dursley ressemble à l'un de ceux_-_ci », dit McPherson, ouvrant un gros album de photos devant la vieille femme.

Celle_-_ci chaussa ses lunettes et se concentra sur les pages sous ses yeux, le front plissé sous la concentration. McPherson avait pris soigneusement sa déposition et noté la description exacte de l'homme qu'elle disait avoir vu rôdant autour du jardin à plusieurs reprises. 

Pris d'une subite inspiration, il avait sorti d'un placard le fichier recensant tous les loups_-_garous connus pour le lui soumettre. Si les Dursley avaient bel et bien été attaqués par un loup_-_garou, il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa photo figure dans cet album, puisqu'ils avaient obligation de se faire connaître du ministère, depuis la fin de la guerre.

La vieille femme arrêta brusquement de tourner les pages de l'album et se figea sur sa chaise. McPherson tendit le coup, intéressé.

« Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est lui ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! »

McPherson se pencha sur la photo pour lire le nom inscrit dessous.

_R.J. Lupin_.

Il tenait enfin une piste.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu t'évades toujours demain ? » demanda Mondingus.

La question le tourmentait depuis un moment, déjà. Il se demandait si Finnigan aborderait le sujet. Mais comme il ne le faisait toujours pas, il résolut de lui poser la question de lui_-_même.

« Normalement, oui, répondit Finnigan.  
_-_ Même sans ta potion ? Je veux dire… Ça semblait compromis, avec le coup qu'a fait Cole… Tu as trouvé une solution de rechange ?  
_-_ Oui. Je pense que oui. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr, en fait… Il y a une composante qui échappe à mon contrôle… »

Finnigan se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Tu vas passé par la cuisine ? demanda encore Mondingus.  
_-_ A l'origine, c'était ce qui était prévu, en effet. Mais sortir du quartier de détention après l'émeute est devenu impossible, maintenant qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité. Il va falloir que je fasse autrement.  
_-_ Et si tu te fais prendre ?  
_-_ Je finirai ma vie en Haute Sécurité. C'est du quitte ou double, Ding. Mais Sirius n'a pas d'autre choix. »

Mondingus hocha la tête, les yeux posés sur Finnigan. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse ainsi tout risquer pour quelqu'un. Même pour son frère.

« Ton frère et toi, vous vous entendez très bien, alors, hein ? »

Finnigan laissa échapper un rire. « C'est tout le contraire, en fait… Je suis un ancien Mangemort, n'oublie pas. Et Sirius exècre les Mangemorts. Il n'a rien à t'envier sur ce plan_-_là, en fait…  
_-_ Tu n'as rien d'un Mangemort… grommela Mondingus. Tu n'as pas du tout la même mentalité qu'eux.  
_-_ Je regrette que Sirius ne pense pas comme toi… »

Il avait l'air peiné, maintenant. Et Mondingus comprit qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans une telle entreprise uniquement pour arracher son frère à un sort injuste. Non. Il le faisait parce qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver.

Mondingus se sentit attristé pour lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus fut tiré de son sommeil par une petite main se promenant sur son visage. Harry le secouait doucement, sa tête brune ébouriffée penchée sur lui. Remus lui adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Harry… Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil filtrait au travers des double_-_rideaux. Il n'était pas tôt, apparemment.

« Est_-_ce que tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Remus, reportant son attention sur l'enfant. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, hein ? »

Harry le dévisagea avec curiosité, plissant des yeux pour le regarder. Remus se pencha vers lui.

« Je m'appelle Remus. Je suis un ami de ton papa et de ta maman. Est_-_ce que tu te souviens un peu de moi ? »

Harry sembla profondément songeur un moment. Et d'un seul coup, son visage s'illumina.

« Chocolat ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui, c'est ça ! sourit Remus, transporté de joie. Je t'apportais toujours du chocolat ! Et ta maman me grondait à chaque fois, tu te souviens ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il se contenta de s'installer sur ses genoux. Au bord des larmes, Remus le serra contre lui. Il se promit que plus rien ne les séparerait, dorénavant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Arabella, j'ai reçu votre message, que se passe_-_t_-_il ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Mrs Figg s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Elle venait tout juste de revenir du ministère, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de retirer son manteau.

« Oh, Professeur Dumbledore, c'est une catastrophe !  
_-_ Il est arrivé quelque_-_chose à Harry ?! demanda aussitôt le vieux sorcier, l'air très inquiet.  
_-_ Il a disparu, professeur ! Apparemment, il a été enlevé ! Les Dursley sont morts, tous les trois ! Ils ont été massacrés !  
_-_ Racontez_-_moi tout, Arabella ! »

Elle s'exécuta, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant dans le bureau de McPherson. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le visage de Dumbledore avait viré au gris.

« Les Aurors disent que c'est un loup_-_garou le responsable.  
_-_ Ils en sont sûrs ?  
_-_ Les blessures ne laissent aucun doute, selon eux. Et ça colle avec l'homme que j'avais repéré.  
_-_ Vous l'avez identifié ?  
_-_ Oui. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin. »

Mrs Figg ne pensait pas voir Dumbledore plus bouleversé. Pourtant, la nouvelle sembla lui porter un nouveau coup.

« Vous en êtes sûre ?!  
_-_ J'ai reconnu sa photo. Il était à Privet Drive, j'en suis sûre.  
_-_ Non, Pas Remus Lupin… Il n'aurait pas tué ces gens, pas lui.  
_-_ Les Aurors le recherchent.  
_-_ Merci Arabella.  
_-_ Je suis tellement désolée, Professeur… »

Les larmes qu'elle avait si vaillamment contenues jusqu'à présent débordèrent brusquement. Elle avait failli. Et à cause d'elle, le petit Harry, l'enfant qu'elle devait surveiller comme la prunelle de ses yeux, était en danger. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant, Arabella, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Harry. »


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

McPherson était en train de relire ses notes, lorsque qu'une étrange association d'idées lui vint.

Remus Lupin était un loup_-_garou.Bertha Jorkins avait fait allusion aux loups_-_garous, lorsqu'elle avait visité le quartier de Haute Sécurité, devant Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin était un ami de Sirius Black.

La coïncidence était trop énorme pour qu'il ne s'y arrête pas.

Y avait_-_il un lien, entre Bertha Jorkins et Remus Lupin ? Pourquoi avait_-_elle fait mention des loups_-_garous ? Etait_-_ce un message, qu'elle essayait de faire passer à Black ?

McPherson connaissait suffisamment Bertha pour douter de son implication dans un complot liant Black et Lupin, et ayant pour cible le petit Potter. Mais…

Il quitta brusquement son fauteuil. Il lui fallait absolument quelques réponses à ses questions, et il n'y avait que Bertha pour les lui apporter. Il monta donc jusqu'à son bureau.

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. « Inspecteur… ?  
_-_ Bertha. Il faut absolument que je vous parle. Au sujet d'Azkaban.  
_-_ Azkaban… Pourquoi… ? »

McPherson prit une chaise, s'assit face à elle et commença à l'interroger.

Moins d'une heure après, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas Bertha, qui s'était rendue à Azkaban en sa compagnie ce jour_-_là. Il y avait trop de blancs, dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, pour que ce ne soit pas extrêmement suspect.

Et si ce n'était pas Bertha, qui d'autre que Remus Lupin ?

Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle connaissait Lupin, celle_-_ci parut surprise. Et lorsqu'elle raconta de quelle manière elle avait retrouvé son ancien camarade de collège, tous les soupçons de l'inspecteur ne purent qu'être confirmés.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, il lança un mandat d'arrêt contre Remus J. Lupin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus était très ennuyé. Il ignorait si les agresseurs de Harry s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il était prêt à parier que les Aurors alerteraient les autorités moldues qu'un dangereux criminel – lui, selon toute vraisemblance – avait enlevé un enfant. Bientôt, sa photo serait à la une de tous les journaux, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Se déplacer allait être extrêmement difficile.

Et d'ailleurs, où irait_-_il ? Il n'y avait guère qu'à Poudlard, que Harry serait hors de danger. Mais Poudlard était loin, et Remus se sentait si épuisé qu'il serait certainement dangereux, pour lui comme pour Harry, de transplaner jusqu'à Pré_-_au_-_lard. Ce risque_-_là, Remus se refusait à le prendre.

Et puis, Remus aurait parié que les lieux grouillaient de partisans de Malefoy. Poudlard étant le refuge le plus évident, il devait être sous haute surveillance.

Pourtant, il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui puisse protéger Harry avec toute l'efficacité requise.

Il devait lui envoyer un message. Un mot pour rassurer le vieux sorcier sur le sort de l'enfant. Un mot pour appeler à l'aide. Il se sentait tellement démuni… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur Rogue. Rogue devait se charger de sortir Regulus et Sirius de prison, il n'allait certainement pas attirer le danger sur lui en se précipitant vers lui avec Harry.

Remus posa les yeux sur le petit garçon. Après avoir mangé de bon appétit le petit déjeuner qu'il avait fait monter, il s'était rendormi. Remus trouvait particulièrement touchante la confiance qu'il lui montrait. Harry l'avait accepté comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue. Comme si aucun drame n'avait rompu le fil de leurs habitudes. Remus ne savait pas exactement quels souvenirs Harry avait de lui, mais il semblait avoir parfaitement intégré qu'il était là pour le protéger.

Il y avait si longtemps que Remus n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre… Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter que Dumbledore les sépare ainsi. Même s'il était conscient que le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais agi que pour le bien de l'enfant. Après tout, il était lui_-_même dans un état si épouvantable, après la mort de James et Lily et la « trahison » de Sirius, qu'il aurait été bien incapable de s'occuper correctement du petit.

Il remonta la couverture sur les épaules frêles du petit garçon. Il devait trouver une solution, au plus vite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Inspecteur, soupira Dumbledore. Remus Lupin n'aurait jamais attaqué Harry.  
_-_ N'était_-_ce pas ce que vous disiez également de Sirius Black, avant qu'il n'avoue lui_-_même son crime ?  
_-_ Remus a été si profondément affecté par la mort des Potter…  
_-_ Professeur Dumbledore, coupa McPherson, se levant de son fauteuil pour lui faire face. Il se trouve que les faits sont tous contre Mr Lupin. S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, il pourra quitter le ministère librement, après nous avoir fait sa déposition ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Comment pourrait_-_il faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il se trompait complètement sur Lupin ? Les faits parlaient contre lui ? Peut_-_être. Mais Dumbledore se refusait à le croire coupable de la moindre infamie à l'encontre de Harry.

Il n'avait certainement pas tué les Dursley non plus.

Lorsque McPherson avait évoqué devant lui l'attitude de certains loups_-_garous à quelques jours de la pleine lune, il lui avait rétorqué que Remus n'avait jamais présenté ce genre de symptômes. Remus ne laissait sa partie animale prendre le dessus que lorsqu'il n'était plus en son pouvoir de la retenir. Lorsque la lune devenait pleine.

Il n'y avait pas d'homme plus doux que Remus Lupin.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que ce soit bien Lupin, qui se soit introduit à Azkaban sous l'apparence de Bertha, protesta Dumbledore.  
_-_ Curieuse coïncidence, qui le pousse à croiser Bertha, alors qu'elle projetait justement cette visite ! Et vous n'avez pas assisté au face à face avec Black. Cela paraissait tellement… tellement… intime…  
_-_ Et pour quelle raison Lupin se serait_-_il rendu auprès de Black ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Pour lui faire savoir qu'il poursuivait son œuvre, à l'extérieur ?  
_-_ C'est ridicule ! »

Dumbledore se leva à son tour du fauteuil. Il avait la désagréable impression de perdre son temps.

Que Remus se soit trouvé à Privet Drive, il en était à peu près persuadé. Il avait confiance en Arabella. Et si elle disait qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était très certainement vrai. Mais plus il y repensait, plus il était convaincu que Remus n'avait été là que pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien.

C'était la seule pensée qui atténuait un peu son angoisse, depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Harry. Remus Lupin était là. Pour le protéger. Et c'était ce qu'il avait très certainement fait.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi cette entrevue entre Remus et Sirius Black ? Si McPherson disait vrai, il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Remus aurait pris le risque de rendre visite à son ancien ami, l'homme qu'il considérait comme le responsable de la mort des Potter.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver Harry Potter, poursuivit McPherson. Et pour cela, nous devons interroger Lupin au plus vite. Savez_-_vous où il se trouve ?  
_-_ Non. »

Visiblement, McPherson était déjà plus ou moins convaincu de la culpabilité de Remus. Dumbledore prit congé et quitta le bureau de l'inspecteur.

Minerva McGonagall l'attendait dans le hall du ministère. « Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Ils sont convaincus que Remus Lupin a enlevé Harry Potter. Dans l'absolu, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient tort… Remus était effectivement à Privet Drive. Mais là où les Aurors se trompent, c'est sur les motivations de Remus…  
_-_ Ils pensent vraiment que c'est lui qui a massacré les Dursley ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Remus Lupin n'aurait jamais fait cela !  
_-_ C'est ce que je leur ai dit… Mais si nous n'avons aucune preuve à apporter… »

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Que pouvons_-_nous faire, Albus ?  
_-_ Nous ferons notre possible pour apporter à Remus tout l'aide dont il doit avoir besoin. Nous allons alerter l'Ordre du Phénix. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus passa la journée enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec Harry.

Il avait simplement demandé de quoi écrire, pour rédiger sa lettre à Dumbledore. Il comptait la faire acheminer jusqu'à Poudlard par la poste moldue. Il avait ensuite confié son enveloppe à la femme de ménage, avec un pourboire qui constituait bien la moitié de ce qu'il possédait. Il s'était félicité d'avoir eu la bonne idée de prendre ses économies avec lui : il comptait pouvoir faire face, en cas de besoin, et tel était maintenant le cas.

Harry acceptait cette réclusion forcée avec une surprenante docilité. Il ne se plaignait pas. Remus n'aurait jamais cru que le rejeton de James puisse être aussi calme ! Il finit par se demander si ce n'était pas lui, qui l'intimidait, mais c'était peu probable. Harry l'avait définitivement accepté à ses côtés.

Après un rapide dîner_-_pizza, il fit à Harry un brin de toilette dans la petite salle de bains attenant à la chambre et le coucha dans le grand lit, après lui avoir raconté une histoire (au moins la dixième de la journée) et l'avoir embrassé.

Le petit garçon s'était endormi lorsque Remus alluma le vieux poste de télévision.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la presse moldue soit mise aussi vite au courant. Mais sa photo était là, à la une du journal télévisé. Le journaliste le dépeignait comme un individu potentiellement dangereux, sans doute responsable de l'enlèvement d'un enfant, et peut_-_être même d'un triple meurtre. Combien de temps faudrait_-_il, maintenant, à l'hôtelier pour le reconnaître ?

Il éteignit la télévision, enveloppa soigneusement Harry dans la couverture et quitta la chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus se réveilla au terme d'une nuit agitée.

Enfin, ça y était. L'évasion était pour le soir_-_même.

A condition qu'il parvienne à franchir le dernier obstacle.

En sautant à bas de sa couchette, il surprit le regard de Mondingus posé sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire. « Alors ça y est, dit Mondingus. C'est le grand jour.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Tu es sûr de ton coup ? Tu ne vas pas finir enfermé avec les Détraqueurs, hein ?  
_-_ Tu sors dans une semaine, non ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Nous nous retrouverons dehors à ce moment_-_là ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ding… »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Regulus aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer vraiment, mais il savait que rien n'était joué, et il se sentait incapable de mentir.

« Comment je saurais que tu vas bien ? demanda Mondingus, en sortant à son tour de son lit.  
_-_ Tu veux que je te fasse passer un message ? J'air peur que cela te compromette, Ding… Si on découvre que tu étais au courant pour mes projets d'évasion…  
_-_ Fais passer une annonce dans la _gazette_… Un truc qu'on aurait convenu tous les deux… »

Regulus n'avait aucun argument valable à lui opposer. Il accepta.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Mondingus. Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire ? »

Regulus extirpa les cachets qu'il avait dissimulés dans son pain de savon. Les cachets que King Cole n'avait pas trouvé.

« Quoi qu'il arrive… commença-t-il.  
_-_ Oui, je sais… Je dois te laisser te maltraiter toi_-_même… Qu'est_-_ce que ça va te faire, cette fois_-_ci ?  
_-_ Rien qui mette ma vie en danger. Les effets seront peut_-_être spectaculaires, mais ce sera anodin.  
_-_ Tu en es sûr… ?  
_-_ J'ai travaillé à Sainte_-_Mangouste, Ding. Ces pilules_-_là, je les connais. Je _sais_ que je ne crains rien. Le surdosage aura juste quelques effets secondaires assez inquiétants pour m'envoyer à l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Tu veux dire au revoir à ta belle ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas.

Allait_-_elle se laisser convaincre ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pills avait tenu à reprendre son service, malgré la proposition qui lui avait été faite de prendre quelques jours de repos. Il estimait préférable de se montrer auprès des détenus le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas bon de leur laisser croire qu'il avait pu être sérieusement maltraité par l'un des leurs. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour le faible de service, que l'on pouvait attaquer facilement.

Il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Il savait que c'était grandement en partie grâce à l'intervention de Fletcher et Fox. Ils avaient vraiment pris son parti contre Darius, il avait vu Mondingus tenter de le protéger. Et Eddy avait bien confirmé tout ce qu'avait dit Fox.

Lui qui les avait soupçonnés de fomenter quelque chose de pas très net…

Si tel avait été le cas, n'auraient_-_ils pas bondi sur l'occasion fournie par l'émeute ?

Il tourna la tête vers la table où Fox et Fletcher déjeunaient.

Jorkins avait certainement raison de dire que tous les événements qu'il avait cru liés à Fox n'étaient en fait que des coïncidences.

Pourtant…

Il écarta ses doutes de ses pensées. Il s'était trompé, il devait l'admettre. Tous les détenus ne cherchaient pas forcément les ennuis.

Il repensa à Zacharius.

Après toutes ces longues années, l'homme avait fini par accepter sa réclusion. Il n'avait jamais fait de vagues. Mais il avait fallu qu'il prenne le parti de Miss Fudge, et il en était mort. Pills en était curieusement attristé. Peut_-_être parce qu'il était encore sous le coup de l'enterrement. Celui_-_ci avait eu lieu la veille, dans un cimetière sorcier, près de Londres. Miss Fudge avait tenu à ce qu'il soit inhumé loin d'Azkaban, elle s'était chargée de tout. En remerciement de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il avait assisté aux funérailles, comme quelques_-_uns de ses collègues. Il était bon de se rappeler que même en prison, il pouvait y avoir des types bien.

Un brusque cri d'alarme lui fit lever la tête.

_Pas encore ?!_ pensa_-_t_-_il, alors que Finnigan Fox, écroulé sur la table, était agité de convulsions.

Le temps qu'il parvienne jusqu'à lui, Mondingus était déjà à ses côtés, visiblement inquiet. « Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?! demanda Pills.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… répondit Mondingus. Il n'était pas très bien, depuis l'émeute… Merde, Finn ! »

Pills fit un signe à ses collègues qui approchaient déjà.

« Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle referma la _Gazette du sorcier_, franchement déprimée, maintenant. L'enterrement de la veille l'avait mise à plat. Mais c'était pire, maintenant qu'elle avait lu les gros titres du journal.

Harry Potter avait disparu. Enlevé. Probablement par un loup_-_garou, qui avait aussi massacré son oncle et sa tante. Le journaliste annonçait que les Aurors étaient très pessimistes sur les chances de survie du petit garçon. Peut_-_être même était_-_il déjà mort. Sinon, il le serait certainement dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi : ce serait une nuit de pleine lune.

Qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi à un enfant de deux ans était profondément révoltant.

Elle sursauta lorsque Andrew entra dans son bureau. Comme il n'avait pas frappé, elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose s'était passé. Encore.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans l'infirmerie, Finnigan Fox était allongé sur le lit d'examen, l'écume aux lèvres, agité de tremblements convulsifs. Elle pâlit. Pourquoi fallait_-_il toujours que ce soit _lui_ ?!

« Il a commencé à convulser au réfectoire… expliqua Pills.  
_-_ Il a avalé quelque chose ?  
_-_ Il était en train de manger. Comme la dernière fois, avec le coup de la pomme… Quelqu'un lui en veut vraiment, hein ? »

Isabelle saisit le poignet de Finnigan et se pencha pour l'examiner.

« Floyd est mort, fit_-_elle remarquer. Définitivement mort.  
_-_ Mais il avait peut_-_être planqué d'autres poisons…  
_-_ Vous voulez bien me laisser seule avec le patient ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Pills la regarda avec surprise, de même qu'Andrew.

« Laissez_-_moi le soigner, voulez_-_vous. Je ne risque rien. Allez m'attendre dehors. Andrew, je voudrais que vous alliez voir comment va Thompson. Il était mourant, ce matin…  
_-_ Maintenant… ?!  
_-_ Allez_-_y. »

Elle voulait les éloigner, tous. Parce que tous les symptômes de Finnigan étaient en contradiction avec ce que lui disait sa baguette médicinale. Elle ne voulait pas de témoins de la suite.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent, Miss… avança Pills.  
_-_ C'est vous qui dites cela ? Il a pris votre parti, vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas dangereux ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas armé. Et vous serez derrière la porte. J'ai besoin d'espace, sortez, s'il vous plait ! »

Andrew sortit en traînant les pieds, Pills sur les talons. Elle regarda la porte se refermer sur eux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Très bien, monsieur Fox, je vous écoute… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Andrew se rendit rapidement au quartier de Haute Sécurité. L'attitude de Miss Fudge lui était complètement incompréhensible. A croire que son aventure avec Cole et ses acolytes ne lui avait pas servi de leçon !

Pourquoi tenait_-_elle tant que cela à rester seule avec Fox ?

Il s'arrêta. Oui, bien sûr. C'était cela. Elle voulait rester seule avec lui parce que ce jeune homme_-_là lui plaisait bien. Il donnait enfin un sens à ces quelques regards qu'il avait surpris. Isabelle s'était entichée de ce prisonnier_-_là !

Il reprit son chemin vers le bâtiment de Haute Sécurité, courant presque. Il était furieux, maintenant. Furieux qu'une jeune femme telle qu'Isabelle se laisse avoir par la belle gueule d'un type comme Fox. Furieux qu'elle l'ignore, _lui_, alors qu'il était si fidèle à ses côtés, si soucieux de lui aplanir les difficultés, de la seconder, de la protéger !

Il lança le signal indiquant aux Détraqueurs qu'ils devaient se replier dans le sous_-_sol, déverrouilla la porte et gravit les deux escaliers quatre à quatre.

Thompson, le Mangemort mourant qu'il devait visiter, était tout au bout du second étage. Il remonta le couloir, ses pas claquant rageusement sur le sol.

« Hé ! »

La voix le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la cellule sur sa gauche. Black était accroché aux barreaux. En pleine forme, apparemment. Cet homme le désarçonnait complètement.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Black !  
_-_ Une deuxième visite aujourd'hui ?! C'est surprenant ! A moins que je me trompe et qu'un jour se soit déjà écoulé… Quel jour sommes_-_nous ? »

Il paraissait curieusement tourmenté par la question. Le genre de lubies curieuses qui prenaient les prisonniers alors qu'ils commençaient à perdre la raison.

« Samedi. Et c'est bien ma deuxième tournée de la journée. Un de tes petits copains est en train d'agoniser, je vais aux nouvelles.  
_-_ Samedi… Quelle heure est_-_il ?  
_-_ Curieuse question, Black ! Tu as un rencart ?!  
_-_ C'est juste histoire de me rappeler que la vie continue, dehors…  
_-_ Ouais, elle continue… Plutôt mal… »

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il avait lu le journal et avait été aussi choqué par le reste de la communauté sorcière des nouvelles du jour.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Black, l'air vaguement inquiet.  
_-_ Le Survivant a disparu.  
_-_ Le _Survivant_ ?  
_-_ Harry Potter. Il a disparu. Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire, hein, tu vas bien te réjouir, maintenant ! Sale ordure de Mangemort !  
_-_ Harry ! s'exclama Black, prêt à défaillir. Il est arrivé quelque_-_chose à Harry ?! »

Andrew le regarda avec perplexité. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction qu'il attendait de la part de Sirius Black. Black, qui était directement responsable de la mort des parents du petit Harry.

« Arrête ton cirque, Black, tu n'as personne à convaincre, là !  
_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il a été…  
_-_ Enlevé ! Il a été enlevé ! »

La simple idée que l'enfant puisse être mort lui était douloureuse. Non. Le Survivant avait juste été _enlevé_.

Dans sa cellule, Black glissa sur le sol, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter.

« Est_-_ce que l'on sait qui a fait cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque.  
_-_ Ils ont un suspect identifié.  
_-_ Un Mangemort ?  
_-_ Un loup_-_garou. Remus Lupin. »

Le visage de Black reprit subitement des couleurs et il sourit. Andrew frémit d'horreur à l'idée que cet homme puisse se réjouir de savoir l'enfant entre les mains d'un monstre. Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort cuisant. Black eut un sursaut et se réfugia vers le fond de sa cellule, éclatant de rire.

« Quelle heure est_-_il, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ?! »

Andrew passa son chemin, plus en rage qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Isabelle, complètement fermé, penché sur lui.

« Isabelle… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Comment avez_-_vous fait ce tour_-_là ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Une pointe seulement. Il se redressa, l'obligeant à reculer dans un même mouvement.

« C'était la seule solution… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pour quoi ?! Qu'est_-_ce que vous cherchez, au juste !  
_-_ Il fallait que je vienne jusqu'ici… Je vous en prie, Isabelle, écoutez_-_moi ! »

La jeune femme fit un geste pour s'éloigner un peu plus de lui. Il la retint par le poignet.

« S'il vous plait, insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je vais dire à Pills qu'il vous ramène dans votre cellule.  
_-_ Non, Isabelle, écoutez_-_moi ! Il en va de la vie d'un innocent !  
_-_ Un innocent… ? »

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle l'écoute vraiment. Elle était sa seule chance d'accéder au cimetière rejoindre Sirius. Il _fallait_ qu'il réussisse à la convaincre.

« Sirius est innocent. Vous le savez, n'est_-_ce pas ? Vous lui avez parlé…  
_-_ Il a été reconnu coupable ! Il a été jugé, il a avoué !  
_-_ Il a été victime d'un complot, Isabelle… Je vous en prie, ne vous braquez pas ainsi… Sirius aimait James comme un frère ! Plus qu'un frère… Jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal. Jamais il n'a été Mangemort, je vous le jure. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla.

« Vous me dites cela… Mais qu'y puis_-_je… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je veux le faire sortir d'ici. »

C'était dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Si Isabelle refusait de l'entendre, Jorkins serait sans doute mis au courant dans les minutes qui suivraient, et il pourrait dire adieu à la liberté. Et Sirius également, ce qui était plus douloureux encore.

Isabelle était devenue très pâle.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous dites… ?!  
_-_ Je veux le faire évader. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour cela, Isabelle. »

La jeune femme chercha une nouvelle fois à s'écarter, et une nouvelle fois, il la retint par le poignet. Il l'attira vers lui, la forçant à s'asseoir tout près de lui.

« Vous avez vu ce que deviennent les prisonniers en Haute Sécurité… reprit_-_il, alors qu'elle restait muette de stupeur. Je ne veux pas que mon frère finisse ainsi. Pas lui. Il n'a pas mérité ce sort_-_là. Laissez_-_moi le faire sortir, que nous puissions prouver son innocence ! »

Il se tut. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir, il en était conscient. Mais il manquait cruellement de temps.

« Ainsi, c'était donc cela… murmura_-_t_-_elle, d'une voix incertaine. Toutes ces manœuvres, c'était pour cela… Vous prépariez votre évasion… Et l'émeute, c'était vous aussi ?! »

Elle avait monté la voix. Regulus lui pressa doucement la main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle alerte Pills.

« Non. Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je n'ai jamais envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir des victimes, et j'ai été profondément attristé par ce qui est arrivé à Zacharius… J'ai essayé de le sauver, vous savez…  
_-_ Je sais… Les guérisseurs de Sainte_-_Mangouste m'ont dit qu'il avait reçu des soins… Une tentative désespérée pour endiguer l'hémorragie.  
_-_ Je voulais vraiment le soigner.  
_-_ Et cela aurait pu marcher, si vous étiez arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Regulus remarqua que la main de la jeune femme était moins crispée dans la sienne. C'était bon signe.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas grand chose, Isabelle. Juste de me laisser ici cette nuit. Vous ne serez pas compromise.  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! protesta la jeune femme. Vous me demandez… de fermer les yeux sur une tentative d'évasion !  
_-_ Je vous demande de sauver un innocent.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Je vous en prie… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, suppliant. L'enjeu était si grand ! Les joues d'Isabelle se colorèrent légèrement. Elle paraissait confuse. Un étrange sentiment d'intimité le saisit alors, due autant à ses confessions qu'à la proximité troublante de la jeune femme.

« Il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Laissez_-_moi du temps… »

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il comprenait, bien sûr.

« Je vais dire à Pills que je vous garde en observation pour le moment »

Regulus eut beaucoup de mal à lui lâcher la main pour la laisser se lever. Et il lui semblait – mais peut_-_être se trompait_-_il – qu'elle_-_même ne rompait le contact qu'à contre_-_cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus reposa le journal, songeur. Comment les Aurors en étaient venus à suspecter Lupin le dépassait. Mais il fallait espérer que Harry était bien entre ses mains à lui, et non la proie des sbires envoyés par Malefoy. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'être sûr.

En tous cas, avec de pareils gros titres, Dumbledore était forcément au courant, maintenant. Il était donc probablement de retour à Poudlard. Lupin pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès de lui. A condition, bien sûr, qu'il parvienne à semer les Aurors et les Mangemorts qu'il avait nécessairement aux trousses.

Severus aurait sans doute pu prévenir lui_-_même le vieux sorcier. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. L'évasion de Regulus était prévue dans quelques heures, et il devait se préparer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Lupin soit assez malin pour se tirer lui_-_même d'embarras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle était profondément chamboulée par sa discussion avec Finnigan. Ainsi, il projetait de s'évader, et d'emmener son frère avec lui. Et il attendait d'elle qu'elle ferme les yeux. Pire, qu'elle permette leur fuite.

C'était beaucoup lui demander.

_« La vraie question, c'est est-ce que vous êtes prête ou non à accepter que certaines fins puissent justifier l'emploi de certains moyens_ » lui avait dit Black. Et c'était tout à fait cela.

Allait_-_elle permettre l'évasion de deux prisonniers, sous le prétexte que l'un deux était innocent des crimes qui lui étaient imputés ?

Elle ne savait plus. Black était peut_-_être effectivement innocent. Mais elle manquait tellement de détails, sur l'affaire qui le concernait…

Tourmentée par ses questions, elle demanda à Jorkins l'autorisation de se rendre au ministère. Elle voulait voir son père. Après tout, c'était lui, qui s'était chargé de réguler le meurtre de Pettigrow auprès de la population moldue. Peut_-_être aurait_-_il quelques informations à lui communiquer… ?

Le ministère était presque vide. Le samedi, les bureaux fermaient tous plus tôt. Mais elle savait que son père travaillait encore.

La porte de son bureau était entrebaîllée. Elle avait eu raison, il était encore là. Elle allait ouvrir le battant lorsqu'elle comprit que son père n'était pas seul. Il était peut_-_être malvenu de le déranger.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre requête, Mr Malefoy… disait son père.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails, Mr Fudge. Mais cet homme m'a porté un lourd préjudice. Et il semblerait qu'il soit à Azkaban, sous une fausse identité.  
_-_ Mais enfin… Regulus Black est mort ! Qu'est_-_ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban ?!  
_-_ J'ai mes sources, Fudge… Et elles sont apparemment fiables… »

Isabelle blêmit. Ainsi, cet homme, Malefoy, était au courant, pour Regulus Black ?

Elle fit aussitôt demi_-_tour. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il lui semblait se rappeler que le nom de Malefoy avait été associé aux activités des Mangemorts. Ces mêmes Mangemorts qui avaient tenté d'assassiner Regulus. Même si aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre lui, était_-_il aussi innocent qu'il l'affirmait ?

Et si Malefoy voulait retrouver Regulus, que comptait_-_il lui faire ?

Subitement, Isabelle eut peur. Il ne s'agissait plus, pour elle, de se demander s'il était moral ou non de permettre aux frères Black de s'évader. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que Regulus… Finnigan… était en danger.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que le jeune homme puisse souffrir à nouveau.

Elle était venue jusqu'au ministère pour avoir une réponse à sa question, et elle reprit le chemin d'Azkaban déterminée à tout faire pour que Regulus soit en sécurité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ouf ! Il était long, celui_-_ci ! Mais si je veux finir, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! La suite devrait arriver dimanche, normalement… Si je peux me connecter, ce qui n'est pas encore sûr.

Ah, et molly1, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis désolée pour Zacharius, sois_-_en sûre. Je l'aimais bien aussi.


	41. Chapter 41

Je n'ai pas d'électricité, pas d'internet chez moi, et ma connexion à mon profil déconne ! Ce chapitre m'aura causé bien des embarras !!

Chapitre 41

Lorsqu'il eut fini de badigeonner sa potion sur la serrure de la salle d'examen, Regulus reboucha soigneusement la bouteille et la rangea au milieu des autres, sur l'étagère. Ce ne serait peut_-_être pas suffisant : la potion mettait un certain temps, pour corroder le métal. Heureusement, il avait caché sur lui une tige métallique prélevée dans le fatras du placard pour lui servir de tournevis de fortune.

Il écarta de sa pensée l'idée que tous ses préparatifs étaient peut_-_être vains. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'Isabelle allait bien le laisser passer la nuit ici, à l'infirmerie. Avait_-_il été assez convaincant ?

Il se réinstalla sur le lit d'examen, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et repensa une nouvelle fois à tous les détails de l'évasion.

L'entreprise était extrêmement périlleuse. Severus avait bien raison de le traiter de fou.

Il soupira. Severus allait_-_il lui faire faux bond ? Serait_-_il bien là, à l'attendre, avec les baguettes et les potions qu'il lui avait demandées ? Ou renoncerait_-_il finalement à prendre part à son évasion ?

Et Sirius ?

Comment Sirius réagirait_-_il, quand il comprendrait par quel moyen son frère comptait les sortir d'Azkaban ? Et s'il refusait simplement de le suivre… ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie qu'on ouvrait et refermait brusquement. Un peu surpris, il vit Isabelle se diriger vers lui, l'air essoufflée, les joues très rouges. Et l'air passablement inquiète.

« Isabelle… ? murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je vous en prie, répondez_-_moi, dit_-_elle aussitôt. Dites_-_moi ce qui s'est passé à l'époque où vous étiez… Mangemort…  
_-_ Pardon… ?  
_-_ Il faut que je sache ! Vous étiez censé être mort ! Pourquoi ne l'êtes vous pas ? Votre mère m'a dit que vous aviez été victime des opposants à vous_-_savez_-_qui… »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, plutôt surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Isabelle lui réclame maintenant des comptes sur son passé.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que les Mangemorts veulent vraiment votre mort ?! »

Son angoisse était si palpable que Regulus se sentit brusquement inquiet.

« Oui. Lord Voldemort a lancé un arrêt de mort contre moi. A cause de certaines choses que j'ai dites et faites contre lui.  
_-_ Et vous leur avez échappé ?  
_-_ J'ai convaincu l'homme lancé à mes trousses de me laisser en vie. Et je me suis caché pendant tout ce temps… J'aurais dû rejoindre Sirius… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il se faisait cette réflexion. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Sirius avait été inculpé et emprisonné à Azkaban, et compris qu'il avait été victime d'une machination, il s'était pris plus d'une fois à songer à ce qu'auraient pu être les choses, s'il avait rallié lui_-_même l'Ordre du Phénix au lieu de se terrer comme il l'avait fait.

Mais Sirius l'aurait_-_il accepté à ses côtés, sans suspicion, sans rancœur ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

« Est_-_ce que Lucius Malefoy fait partie des hommes qui voulaient vous tuer ? »

Regulus allait de surprise en surprise. Pourquoi Isabelle mentionnait_-_elle Malefoy ? Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe.

« Malefoy appartenait au cercle des Mangemorts les plus fidèles de Voldemort. Alors je suppose qu'effectivement, il aurait aimé me tuer lui_-_même.  
_-_ Il sait que vous êtes ici. »

Le cœur de Regulus manqua quelques battements.

« Je l'ai vu, dans le bureau de mon père, poursuivait Isabelle. Il parlait de Regulus Black, il disait qu'il savait de source sûre que vous étiez ici, enfermé à Azkaban… »

_De source sûre_…

Regulus sentit son front se couvrir de sueur. De source sûre.

Il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, que deux personnes à savoir qu'il était à Azkaban, hormis Sirius, Isabelle et Mondingus. Il ne voyait pas Remus Lupin le vendre aux anciens partisans de Voldemort, surtout alors qu'il se proposait de faire évader son ami.

Il ne restait que Severus Rogue.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il n'a pas pu me faire ça… ! » Il ne voyait pas Remus Lupin le vendre aux anciens partisans de Voldemort, surtout alors qu'il se proposait de faire évader son ami.

Il ne restait que Severus Rogue.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il n'a pas pu me faire ça… ! »

Rogue l'aurait_-_il trahi, lui sur qui reposait en grande partie la réussite de son évasion ?!

« Malefoy va certainement convaincre mon père de lui permettre de visiter Azkaban. Et s'il découvre que vous êtes bien vivant… ! Il faut que vous partiez… ! »

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots, comme écrasée par la décision qu'elle avait dû prendre, presque malgré elle. Regulus en fut si touché qu'un instant, il oublia les doutes affreux nés de l'idée que Rogue puisse l'avoir vendu aux Mangemorts.

« Vous êtes bien sûre, Isabelle ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal ! répondit Isabelle, avec un curieux mélange de tristesse et de détermination. Je ne le supporterais pas… »

Profondément ému, Regulus l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était soucié vraiment de _lui_ pour lui_-_même… Il avait presque oublié ce qu'était la chaleur d'un corps pressé contre le sien. Brusquement, il oublia tout : l'évasion, la menace des Mangemorts, la possibilité d'une trahison de Severus, les implications morales de son plan… Son univers se résuma à cette étreinte pleine de douceur qu'il n'espérait plus.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Et elle répondit à son baiser comme si ce n'était là que la conclusion évidente de toutes leurs rencontres, de tous leurs échanges. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fait jusqu'à présent ne les avait préparés qu'à ce moment_-_là.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux d'Isabelle débordaient de larmes qu'elle contenait à grand peine.

« Je t'en prie… murmura Regulus. Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer… Je vais sortir d'ici avec mon frère, nous prouverons son innocence, et les Mangemorts ne nous feront pas de mal…  
_-_ J'ai tellement peur…  
_-_ Je te contacterai une fois dehors. Je trouverai bien un moyen… »

Une nouvelle fois, il chercha ses lèvres des siennes, et une nouvelle fois, elle répondit à son baiser, étroitement serrée contre lui.

« Que dois_-_je faire ? demanda_-_t_-_elle dans un souffle, ses lèvres à peine descellées des siennes.  
_-_ Juste me laisser ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois compromise. Contente_-_toi de me laisser ici.  
_-_ Andrew vérifiera sans doute que tu es bien enfermé dans la salle d'examens…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Il aurait aimé en être vraiment sûr. Mais Isabelle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ses doutes.

« Fais absolument comme d'habitude, continua_-_t_-_il. Comme lorsque tu m'as gardé ici la première fois. Mets_-_moi dans la salle d'examen, enferme_-_moi, ferme l'infirmerie et va_-_t_-_en. Le reste me regarde.  
_-_ Tu es sûr… ?  
_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois davantage mêlée à tout ça. Fais_-_moi confiance… »

Isabelle plongea son regard dans le sien, et Regulus sentit toute l'incertitude qui la taraudait. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, autant pour la rassurer que pour puiser de la force pour lui_-_même dans cette étreinte, et la repoussa doucement.

« Il ne faut pas qu'Andrew ou Doherty soupçonnent quoi que ce soit…  
_-_ Bien sûr… »

Elle s'essuya les yeux et inspira profondément pour retrouver un semblant de self_-_control.

« Ça va aller ? demanda Regulus.  
_-_ Oui. Tout va bien se passer. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus passa en revue pour la énième fois le matériel nécessaire à Regulus. Il avait bien trouvé tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais la lecture du livre qu'il avait récupéré Place Grimmaurd lui donnait encore des frissons dans le dos.

Comment Regulus en était_-_il venu à s'intéresser à cette magie_-_là ?! Et surtout, comment avait_-_il pu avoir l'idée de l'utiliser pour faire évader son frère ?!

Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle tête ferait Sirius Black, lorsqu'il comprendrait à quelles forces son frère faisait appel… Il aurait donné cher pour être présent au moment où Regulus se lancerait dans ses incantations…

Il pourrait toujours lui rire au nez lorsqu'ils le rejoindraient : Sirius Black sauvé par la magie noire, et grâce à l'intervention de son ennemi de toujours ! Severus avait hâte d'y être…

Non, en fait, c'était beaucoup dire… Ce serait oublier un peu vite les dangers liés à cette évasion, tant pour Regulus que pour lui_-_même…

Il était grand temps de partir, maintenant. L'heure approchait, et il était hors de question qu'il arrive en retard.

Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de chez lui, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'espionnait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius tournait en rond dans sa cellule en maudissant Regulus.

« Rejoins_-_moi dans le cimetière à la tombée de la nuit », avait_-_il écrit.

Mais ce bougre d'âne avait de toute évidence oublié qu'il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité. Comme aurait_-_il pu savoir si le soleil était couché ou non ?! Andrew était reparti sans lui avoir répondu, apparemment furieux de sa joie de savoir Remus et Harry ensemble.

Bien sûr. L'homme ne pouvait pas savoir que Remus ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à l'enfant. Que s'il avait enlevé Harry, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison.

D'ailleurs, en y songeant, les faits étaient finalement inquiétants. Pourquoi Remus avait_-_il été obligé d'enlever Harry ? A quel danger voulait_-_il le soustraire ?

Il était grand temps qu'il sorte de cette prison et qu'il s'occupe enfin vraiment de son filleul. Comme James et Lily l'auraient souhaité.

_A la tombée de la nuit_…

Peut_-_être devrait_-_il sortir maintenant de sa cellule, quitte à attendre dans un coin de l'île l'obscurité complète avant de rejoindre Regulus ?

Sauf que si Andrew s'amusait à faire encore une tournée, il se rendrait compte immédiatement que sa cellule était vide. Et l'évasion tournerait court. Sirius n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque.

Alors qu'il tergiversait, Pattenrond se glissa entre les barreaux de sa cellule et vint se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant.

Ce fut comme une illumination.

Sirius ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. Mais Pattenrond, lui, venait de l'extérieur. Sans doute pourrait_-_il le renseigner.

Aussitôt, il se métamorphosa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus se redressa sur son lit, l'oreille aux aguets. Il devait être absolument sûr que les gardiens avaient tous déserté le bâtiment, avant de se lancer hors de l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Isabelle avait annoncé à Doherty qu'elle le gardait en observation pour la nuit à l'infirmerie, celui_-_ci n'avait pas relevé. Elle avait affirmé à Pills et Andrew qu'il avait sans doute été excessivement affecté par les Détraqueurs durant l'émeute, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il passe la nuit loin d'eux.

L'infirmier lui avait paru légèrement suspicieux, et un moment, il avait même craint qu'il ne se laisse pas convaincre par l'argument d'Isabelle.

Mais Andrew n'avait pas relevé, se contentant de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près convaincu d'être seul, il se leva, sortit la tige métallique qu'il avait glissée sous le matelas et examina la porte. La potion avait entamé les vis, qui avaient pris une encourageante teinte rouille. Mais elles ne cèderaient pas sans une bonne dose d'huile de coude.

Il lui fallut une patience infinie pour venir à bout de la serrure. Il finit par donner de grands coups d'épaule dans le battant pour le forcer à céder. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans l'infirmerie proprement dite, il se sentit plus que soulagé. Le premier obstacle venait d'être franchi.

La potion qu'il avait badigeonnée sur la serrure de la porte d'accès au couloir avait par contre largement eut le temps d'agir. Il était même surprenant qu'aucun gardien, ou même Andrew, ne se soit rendu compte qu'elle menaçait de tomber en morceau. Il ne lui fallut que quelques poussées bien placées pour la faire céder.

Il tendit l'oreille une nouvelle fois avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Tout était sombre et silencieux. Les Détraqueurs n'organisaient pas de rondes dans cette partie de la prison, puisqu'elle était normalement vide de prisonniers. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'il en croise un. Et selon toute vraisemblance, les gardiens étaient déjà retournés à terre.

Il parcourut le couloir sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'à la petite porte menant à la cour intérieure et au cimetière.

C'était là qu'était mort Zacharius, se souvint_-_il. Mort pour être intervenu en faveur d'Isabelle. Si seulement il avait pu être là un peu plus tôt…

Il n'était pas temps de se laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées. Il devait à tout prix se concentrer sur son objectif.

La porte du cimetière n'était pas fermée à clé.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et Regulus pouvait voir les monticules indistincts des tombes à la lumière de la lune presque pleine. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'orienter. Il lui fallait retrouver l'emplacement qu'il avait repéré, lors de sa précédente visite. Il se souvenait que c'était sur sa gauche.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'endroit choisi, il remarqua qu'on avait creusé là un trou profond. Il se pencha sur le bord de la fosse et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle était vide. Regulus comprit que Zacharius avait sans doute eu l'intention d'enterrer le cadavre de Floyd à cet endroit_-_là. Il avait entendu dire que Jorkins avait fait brûler le corps. Il devait craindre que l'inferius se réveille de nouveau.

Avaient_-_ils commencé à rechercher le mage noir responsable de la métamorphose de Floyd ?

Et Isabelle ? Le soupçonnait_-_elle à l'origine de cette horreur ? Ou s'était_-_elle contentée de croire qu'il n'avait fait qu'intervenir au bon moment pour la sortir de l'infirmerie ?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce trou, au milieu des tombes. Il avait besoin d'une surface absolument plane. C'était l'une des raisons qui lui avaient fait choisir cet emplacement en particulier. Il fit demi_-_tour vers le bâtiment pour trouver une pelle.

Il allait devoir reboucher la tombe avant de terminer ses préparatifs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius força un peu sur son arrière_-_train pour passer entre les barreaux. Le regard jaune de Pattenrond, déjà de l'autre côté de la grille, était clairement ironique. Le chien jappa un avertissement, avant de parvenir enfin à s'extirper de la cellule.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux animaux se mirent à trottiner jusqu'à l'escalier.

« Un chien et un chat en balade… ! » gloussa un prisonnier sur leur droite, avant de partir d'un rire dément.

Il y avait peu de chance que quiconque prête attention aux paroles d'un détenu au bord de la folie, mais Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment se promener ainsi, à la vue de tous les prisonniers. Il se mit à courir, Pattenrond sur les talons.

Parvenu sur la première marche, il s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue et le museau en l'air, traquant la présence des Détraqueurs. Il se souvenait encore de la rencontre qu'il avait déjà faite, dans ce même escalier, et ne tenait pas particulièrement à renouveler l'expérience. Même s'il était moins sensible à leur maléfice sous sa forme canine, il lui était difficile de faire complètement abstraction d'eux.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la voie était libre, il s'engagea sur les marches. La queue fièrement dressée, avec une évidente provocation, Pattenrond le doubla à hauteur du premier étage et dévala ce qui restait de l'escalier.

Le chat se moquait de sa prudence. Sirius en aurait sourit.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au rez_-_de_-_chaussée, il frissonna, saisit par le froid intense qui régnait là. La nuit, les Détraqueurs prenaient possession de l'île et libéraient le pouvoir qu'ils étaient obligés de brider la journée pour ne pas indisposer le personnel humain de la prison.

Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit, maintenant.

Il prit la direction de la salle d'examens, où la guérisseuse avait examiné le cadavre du prisonnier, il y avait de cela une éternité. La porte était fermée. Il devait reprendre sa forme humaine, ce qu'il fit avec réticence.

Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que la porte était fermée à clé. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant. Apparemment, Jorkins avait décidé d'être un peu plus vigilant, en matière de sécurité, depuis les événements qui avaient secoué la prison.

Sirius sortit l'épluche_-_légumes glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et s'escrima contre la serrure avec ardeur. Ce n'était pas la première porte qu'il forçait, même si en général, il utilisait la magie pour le faire. Mais il y avait eu certaines fois, à Poudlard, et même chez lui, lorsque sa mère l'enfermait pour le punir, où il avait dû se débrouiller sans baguette pour ouvrir une porte.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire armé d'un unique épluche_-_légumes. Mais il était d'un naturel optimiste. Et puis, il était absolument impensable qu'il loupe sa meilleure chance de s'enfuir de ce trou infernal à cause d'une malheureuse porte.

Un miaulement amplifié par l'écho le fit sursauter. Pattenrond s'impatientait.

« Fais_-_le, toi, si tu es aussi malin ! » grommela Sirius.

Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir la porte.

Retenant une exclamation de joie, il entra dans la pièce si parfaitement sombre qu'il ne distinguait même pas la porte d'accès à la douche. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que cette porte_-_ci ne soit pas fermée également.

Il reprit sa forme canine. Ses yeux de chien étaient bien plus efficace dans le noir. Lorsqu'il fut face au battant, il le poussa du museau. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Un soucis de moins.

Il traversa le sol carrelé jusqu'à la bouche d'évacuation.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa glacé d'effroi.

Ce n'était plus la vieille grille toute rouillée qu'il avait si patiemment descellée. Celle_-_ci était flambant neuve.

De nouveau sous sa forme humaine, il la saisit et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle ne remua pas d'un millimètre. Il eut beau s'acharner, bandant tous ses muscles, grattant le ciment nouvellement refait avec son outil de fortune, rien n'y fit.

Sa voie de sortie était définitivement condamnée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson était inquiet. Et pas seulement parce qu'on était toujours sans nouvelles du petit Harry Potter.

Non, il était inquiet parce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'il se cachait bien plus, derrière cet enlèvement. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec Sirius Black.

Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à relire ses notes, cherchant les éléments les plus significatifs. Ceux qui lui permettraient de relier les faits les uns aux autres.

Lupin avait selon toute vraisemblance enlevé Harry.

Il avait également sans doute enlevé Bertha, pour prendre sa place à la visite d'Azkaban. McPherson n'avait aucune preuve, mais il était convaincu que Lupin n'avait pas retrouvé Bertha « par hasard » dans le hall du ministère. McPherson n'aimait pas les coïncidences, surtout lorsque des événements aussi graves que l'enlèvement d'un enfant entraient en ligne de compte.

Pourquoi Lupin s'était_-_il rendu auprès de son ami, Sirius Black ?

Sirius Black, un espion Mangemort, responsable de la mort de treize personnes. Sans compter les parents du petit Harry.

Lupin était un loup_-_garou. McPherson était bien placé pour savoir que ces monstres_-_là avaient rallié en masse le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que Dumbledore soit convaincu de l'innocence de Lupin ne changeait rien à cela.

McPherson était à peu près certain que les deux hommes, Black et Lupin, mijotaient quelque chose.

Brusquement, il lui vint une idée.

Il quitta précipitamment son bureau et s'agenouilla devant sa cheminée. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jorkins d'urgence.

Visiblement un peu surpris, le directeur prit aussitôt son appel. « Inspecteur ?  
_-_ Je voudrais savoir si une certaine personne s'est rendue à Azkaban durant les visites du samedi.  
_-_ Il faudrait consulter le registre des arrivées… Mais il faudra attendre demain. Il est très dur de circuler dans Azkaban à la nuit tombée, vous savez…  
_-_ C'est urgent, il me faudrait une réponse le plus tôt possible. Mais je pense que le registre ne me servira pas à grand_-_chose. Je doute que cette personne se soit inscrite sous son vrai nom…  
_-_ Alors vous devriez interroger le réceptionniste.  
_-_ C'est ce que je vais faire. Donnez_-_moi son nom, je vous prie. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une nouvelle tête dansait dans la cheminée de l'inspecteur. Et elle confirma aussitôt ses soupçons.

« Oui, il est venu, déclara le gardien, les yeux posés sur la photo de Lupin que lui montrait McPherson.  
_-_ Vous souvenez_-_vous qui il était venu visiter ?  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en souviens, parce qu'il n'était pas seul, et que son compagnon s'est un peu échauffé de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer le type en question.  
_-_ Il était accompagné ?  
_-_ Oui. Par un type maigre aux cheveux gras. Absolument pas engageant. Tout l'air d'un croque_-_mort, même… Je lui ai expliqué que son ami était à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, ça l'a mis en rogne…  
_-_ A l'infirmerie ?  
_-_ Oui. Il a bien failli y passer, d'ailleurs, celui_-_là…  
_-_ De qui s'agit_-_il ?  
_-_ Finnigan Fox. »

McPherson fronça les sourcils. Le nom lui disait quelque chose.

C'était le jeune homme qui s'était battu avec Floyd. Celui qui était responsable de son évacuation à Sainte_-_Mangouste.

McPherson remercia le gardien et coupa la communication. Il était persuadé qu'il touchait au but.

Il descendit aussitôt aux archives des Aurors et demanda à l'elfe responsable le dossier de Finnigan Fox. Celui_-_ci revint très vite, un rouleau de parchemin sous le bras. McPherson le déroula aussitôt. Il lut très vite les renseignements qui y étaient consignés – mention des noms, prénoms, date de naissance et filiation, circonstances de l'arrestation et jugement rendu – et s'attarda longuement sur la photo.

Le jeune homme lui avait semblé curieusement familier, lors de leur première entrevue. Enfin, il comprenait pourquoi.

Finnigan Fox ressemblait de façon frappante à Sirius Black.

« Donnez_-_moi le dossier de Black », demanda_-_t_-_il à l'elfe qui attendait patiemment qu'il lui rende son rouleau de parchemin.

Une nouvelle fois, l'elfe disparut, pour revenir un instant après avec deux rouleaux.

« Vous n'avez pas spécifié de prénom, monsieur, expliqua l'elfe avec déférence. Et nous avons deux Black référencés dans nos archives… »

Très intéressé, McPherson prit les deux rouleaux et les déroula sur une table. Le premier était le dossier de Sirius Black, qu'il avait lui_-_même rempli, après son arrestation. Le second était celui de son jeune frère, Regulus Black, recherché par les Aurors pour son appartenance aux Mangemorts, et déclaré décédé.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa photo convainquit McPherson que tel n'était pas le cas. Regulus Black était bien vivant. Il était incarcéré à Azkaban sous le nom de Finnigan Fox, où il avait reçu la visite de Lupin, l'ami de Sirius.

Toutes les pièces se mettaient finalement en place.

Et McPherson comprit qu'il devait réagir tout de suite.

Il devait se rendre à Azkaban cette nuit_-_même.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Sirius se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui et glissa sur le sol. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait fallu que Jorkins se rende subitement compte des faiblesses structurelles de sa prison juste avant l'évasion.

Maintenant, tout était fini. Il ne parviendrait jamais à rejoindre Regulus dehors à temps.

Regulus. Il avait pris des risques insensés pour le rejoindre et tenter de le faire évader. Et tout échouait à cause d'une malheureuse grille. La colère qui le saisit était aussi violente que sa déception, et il eut du mal à contenir le cri de rage et de frustration qui montait au fond de sa gorge.

Pattenrond miaula, depuis le pas de la porte, clairement interrogatif.

« Je suis coincé ici ! gronda Sirius dans sa direction. Je suis coincé à cause d'une fichue saloperie de grille, alors que mon frère m'attend là, dehors ! »

Le chat miaula une nouvelle fois, et comme Sirius ne réagissait pas, insista, balayant le sol de sa queue touffue.

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes… » lui lança Sirius, hargneux.

Le chat sortit du local des douches, et revint pointer le bout du museau par l'embrasure.

C'était clairement une invite.

Aussi frustré que soit Sirius, il était intrigué par son comportement. Il reprit sa forme canine, celle qui lui permettait de comprendre et de se faire comprendre par Pattenrond.

_« Tu cherches à sortir d'ici ?  
- Je ne peux pas, la grille est fermée.  
- Moi, je sais comment sortir.  
- Toi ?!  
- Comment tu penses que j'entre ici ?! Les chiens ne réfléchissent vraiment pas !  
- Je ne suis pas un vrai chien ! »_

Se faire chambrer par un chat ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Mais Pattenrond passait effectivement son temps à faire des allers et retours entre le quartier de Haute Sécurité et le reste de la prison. Il devait bien connaître une issue !

Pattenrond lui lança une œillade clairement sarcastique et fit demi_-_tour. Sirius lui emboîta le pas.

Ils revinrent dans le hall. Sans hésitation, le chat obliqua directement vers le sous_-_sol. Vers le repaire des Détraqueurs. Sirius s'arrêta net.

_« Je ne peux pas aller là !  
- Il le faut. La sortie est par là, il n'y en a pas d'autre. »_

Sirius hésita. Mais Pattenrond ne l'attendait plus.

« Serais_-_tu moins courageux qu'un chat ! se morigéna_-_t_-_il. Les Détraqueurs t'ignoreront si tu ne fais pas attention à eux ! »

Il devait oublier son humanité. Totalement. Se fondre dans sa forme animagus.

Il descendit les marches. Le froid le transperçait, malgré sa fourrure. Il s'efforça d'enregistrer l'information avec détachement. Ne surtout pas penser à la cause de cette température anormalement basse. Il se concentra sur la silhouette de Pattenrond.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir le Détraqueur, Pattenrond se mit subitement à courir. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, Sirius l'imita. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je ne vois pas au juste où vous voulez en venir, Inspecteur McPherson… » dit Jorkins, les yeux posés sur les trois dossiers devant lui.

Tout comme il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi l'Auror était venu jusque chez_-_lui à une heure aussi tardive. Il ne voyait certainement pas le caractère d'urgence de la chose…

« C'est pourtant limpide ! Cet homme – il désigna l'une des trois photographies – est le frère de Sirius Black. Regulus Black. Un Mangemort censément décédé. Que fait_-_il donc à Azkaban ?  
_-_ Il a été arrêté pour tentative de vol…  
_-_ Et vous ne voyez absolument rien de suspect là_-_dedans ?! Qu'un homme recherché par les Aurors pour ses activités de Mangemort se fasse prendre de façon aussi stupide ?! Et que je sache, la famille Black est fortunée, l'appât du gain me semble un mobile bien léger ! »

Jorkins fronça les sourcils, passant d'un portrait à l'autre.

« Et vous en concluez ?  
_-_ Que Regulus Black cherchait à rejoindre son frère.  
_-_ Et… ?  
_-_ Je pense qu'il va essayer de le faire évader. Avec la complicité de son ami loup_-_garou… Et de cet autre homme, que nous n'avons pas encore identifié. Le visiteur régulier de Fox. J'ai convoqué vos gardiens, ils examinent actuellement nos archives.  
_-_ A cette heure_-_ci ?! Enfin, Inspecteur, tout cela ne peut_-_il attendre demain ?  
_-_ J'ai la quasi certitude que quelque_-_chose se prépare… répondit McPherson, tendu. Je le sens. Et tous les faits corroborent mon impression. Savez_-_vous que la pleine lune est pour demain soir ?  
_-_ Et alors ?  
_-_ Pourquoi Lupin a_-_t_-_il enlevé le petit Potter, si près de la pleine lune ?  
_-_ Son instinct prend le dessus… ? » avança le directeur sans conviction.

Il ne savait plus exactement quoi penser. McPherson semblait si sûr de lui… Et il était vrai qu'il y avait des faits troublants. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Pills : l'attitude de Fox était bizarre. Le gardien le soupçonnait, lui_-_aussi, de préparer quelque chose de louche.

« Ils vont se retrouver, poursuivit l'inspecteur, avec dureté. Les frères Black, le loup_-_garou et ce Mangemort non identifié. Ils vont se retrouver autour du petit Harry… Avant demain soir. Il _faut_ que j'aille à Azkaban ! Tout de suite ! Il faut empêcher le projet de ces hommes d'aboutir ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait enfin fini de combler le trou. Il ne lui restait plus, maintenant, qu'à préparer le terrain.

Sirius n'était toujours pas là. Mais Regulus refusait d'y penser. Il allait venir. Très bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et lui_-_même devrait être prêt pour ce moment_-_là.

Il repéra les cinq tombes. Cinq Mangemorts enterrés dans le périmètre de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Cinq cadavres enterrés à même le sol. On ne s'embarrassait pas de cercueil, à Azkaban. Mais cela faisait plutôt son affaire.

Lors de son précédent passage dans le cimetière, il avait sondé les sépultures, pour confirmer ce qu'il pressentait déjà : les fosses n'étaient pas bien profondes. Le sol caillouteux de l'île ne permettait pas une inhumation correcte de tous ces morts. Zacharius se contentait de creuser un trou suffisamment profond pour que le corps ne soit pas tout de suite mis à nu par les intempéries. Guère plus d'un mètre.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol qu'il lissa de ses mains, le débarrassant des cailloux qui l'encombraient. Il avait besoin de la surface la plus plane possible pour exécuter son dessin. Toute ligne divergente les exposerait, Sirius et lui, à des risques mortels.

De la pointe de son couteau, il entailla le sol, traçant une première esquisse de son pentacle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus recula prestement dans l'ombre du couloir. Trois hommes venaient de sortir d'un bureau, apparemment agités, et marchaient dans sa direction.

Lui qui avait pensé être seul, à cette heure, dans les couloirs du ministère !

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, monsieur le Directeur… dit l'un d'eux. Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas si dociles, pour nous laisser les refouler dans leur sous_-_sol sans protester, alors que l'île est à eux de droit ! »

Severus sursauta, reconnaissant subitement deux de ces hommes. Celui qui venait de parler était le gardien en chef d'Azkaban. Et il escortait Jorkins, le père de Bertha. Le troisième homme portait l'uniforme des Aurors.

Severus eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Les frères Black vont tenter de s'évader ce soir. J'en ai la conviction, intervint l'Auror. Aidez_-_moi à contrecarrer leur projet, et vous ferez demain la une de la gazette, Doherty. Par contre, s'ils s'échappent, je ne donne pas cher de votre emploi…  
_-_ Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée… » grommela Doherty.

Ils tournèrent l'angle du couloir et Severus devina qu'ils devaient se rendre à la cheminée des Aurors, la seule sur laquelle était branchée celle d'Azkaban.

Ce qui signifiait que les trois hommes seraient dans les locaux de la prison dans quelques minutes.

Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Severus se mit à courir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait enfin fini de tracer son cercle magique sur le sol. Il ressemblait assez à celui qu'il avait tatoué sur le corps, en infiniment plus petit, et il était assez satisfait du résultat. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mesures de protection à appliquer.

Il se releva et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Une forme trapue et noire, plaquée sur le sol moins de deux mètres derrière lui. Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur, mais une bête.

Pris de frayeur, il recula, au moment où l'animal bondit sur lui. Il bascula sur le sol, écrasé par son poids, sans avoir pu faire un geste pour le repousser. Il sentait déjà son haleine chaude sur son visage et sa peur se mua brusquement en panique.

Deux yeux luisants le fixaient.

« Un chien ! pensa Regulus. C'est un chien ! »

Comme pour le confirmer, l'animal jappa, et une langue baveuse lui chatouilla le cou. A peine rassuré par sa découverte, Regulus tenta de le repousser, d'écarter ce museau aux crocs un peu trop pointus de son visage.

Et brusquement, le chien disparut. Stupéfait, Regulus sentit des bras solides l'enlacer et le serrer à l'étouffer, alors que Sirius éclatait de rire. Un rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement et étrangement sonore, dans le cimetière désert.

« Sirius… murmura Regulus, abasourdi. C'est vraiment toi… ?!  
_-_ Je t'ai fait peur, frérot ?!  
_-_ Le chien, c'était toi ?! »

Sirius s'écarta et s'assit sur le sol, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis animagus.  
_-_ Depuis quand ?!  
_-_ J'avais quinze ans.  
_-_ Depuis tes quinze ans ?! »

Regulus dévisagea son grand frère avec une stupeur nouvelle. Il le savait doué, et toujours prêt à se lancer dans toutes sortes d'expériences, du moment qu'elles constituaient un vrai défi et ne plongeaient pas dans la magie noire.

Mais devenir un animagus… !

« Je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné, ajouta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Personne ne savait, à part James, Lily, Remus… et Peter… C'était notre secret.  
_-_ C'est de cette façon que tu as réussi à quitter ta cellule ? En devenant un chien ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air brusquement beaucoup plus grave.

« J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec la grille d'évacuation… dit_-_il. Sans Pattenrond, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu te rejoindre. »

Regulus remarqua alors que le chat était là également, qui furetait autour des tombes, le nez collé au sol.

« Le chat t'a aidé à sortir ?  
_-_ Oui. Il est très malin, tu sais. Même si ses airs supérieurs sont agaçants ! »

Un chat très malin. Regulus n'en doutait pas. Zacharius était du même avis. Que lui avait_-_il dit, déjà ? Brusquement, il se souvint des derniers mots du vieil homme. _Quand tu quitteras Azkaban, emmène Pattenrond avec toi_.

« Il part avec nous, dit_-_il à Sirius.  
_-_ Partir… Oui… Si tu veux bien m'expliquer comment nous allons nous y prendre ! »

Regulus sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. C'était le moment de vérité, celui où il risquait de perdre le peu d'estime que Sirius avait encore pour lui.

Sirius regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité nouvelle, maintenant. Il avait beau garder le silence, Regulus l'entendait presque penser, tandis que ses yeux détaillaient le cercle qu'il avait tracé sur le sol.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, au juste ? demanda Sirius, avec une tension certaine dans la voix.  
_-_ Notre porte de sortie.  
_-_ Ce cercle nous sortira d'Azkaban… ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu as traficoté, Regulus… ? »

Cela s'annonçait mal. Regulus savait qu'il devrait choisir ses mots avec beaucoup de circonspection.

« C'est la seule solution, pour quitter l'île. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite. Sirius… Malefoy sait que je suis ici. Ce n'est qu'une question de jour, avant qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de venir ici… Et tu sais ce qu'il me fera ?  
_-_ Non. Non, Regulus, je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Quelles garanties m'as_-_tu données que tu avais bien renié Voldemort ? Et tu viens là, dans ce cimetière, tracer des cercles magiques sur le sol… J'aimerais comprendre ! Savoir dans quoi tu m'embarques ! Parce que tout ça pue la magie noire à plein nez !  
_-_ De la magie noire, oui. Comment peux_-_tu penser t'évader d'un endroit pareil sans y avoir recours ?! Je te demande juste de me laisser faire, Sirius ! Laisse_-_moi nous sortir de là tous les deux. Nous discuterons d'éthique plus tard ! »

Sirius croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

« Nous avons choisi chacun notre voie. La mienne est obscure, Sirius, poursuivit Regulus, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi comment l'arpenter sans danger.  
_-_ Tu sais que c'est un leurre, Regulus, coupa Sirius. Cette voie_-_là n'est _jamais_ sans danger ! On ne maîtrise pas la magie noire. Elle s'impose et domine.  
_-_ Je sais cela. Je prends le risque pour moi. Et pour toi, si tu veux bien me suivre. Je te guiderai.  
_-_ Et le prix à payer ?  
_-_ Je le paierai. Il y a des choses qui en valent la peine, Sirius… »

Sirius hésitait encore, visiblement. Mais Regulus n'avait guère d'arguments à avancer. Sauf un.

« Les Mangemorts veulent s'en prendre à Harry… dit_-_il. Il a besoin de toi.  
_-_ Harry ? Il est avec Remus !  
_-_ C'est moi. Moi qui ai demandé à Remus de le protéger. Sortons d'ici, Sirius ! La guerre n'est pas finie, Harry n'a pas détruit Voldemort. Et les Mangemorts le savent ! Et moi… Moi, je sais _pourquoi_ Voldemort n'a pas disparu à jamais. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Avant que Malefoy ne m'élimine. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, il sortit le sachet de sel de sa poche, l'ouvrit, et en répandit sur le pourtour extérieur de son cercle. Il n'avait que trop tardé. Severus devait l'attendre de l'autre côté, et les risques, pour lui, étaient grands.

A condition qu'il soit effectivement à son poste et qu'il ne l'ait pas trahi…

Regulus sentit son front se mouiller de sueur. Sans Severus pour ouvrir le passage, il était perdu.

« D'accord, dit Sirius, le tirant de ses angoissantes réflexions. Je vais te suivre. Dis_-_moi ce que je dois faire. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson déboula dans le bureau de Jorkins juste derrière Doherty. Celui_-_ci avait déjà allumé les lampes d'un coup de baguette et attendait, l'air visiblement peu réjoui d'être là.

« Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes, lui dit Jorkins, qui quitta la cheminée juste derrière McPherson. Juste le temps de vérifier que Fox… Ou plutôt Regulus Black… soit bien dans sa cellule…  
_-_ Finnigan Fox… ? demanda Doherty, subitement tendu. C'est pour lui que nous sommes ici ?  
_-_ Il s'agit en fait du frère de Sirius Black.  
_-_ Je n'avais pas compris qu'on parlait de Fox…  
_-_ Nous voulons juste vérifier qu'il est bien dans sa cellule et que tout est sous contrôle, intervint McPherson.  
_-_ Mais il n'est pas dans sa cellule ! s'exclama Doherty.  
_-_ Pardon… ?! lâcha McPherson, sèchement.  
_-_ Que voulez_-_vous dire, Doherty ? demanda Jorkins.  
_-_ Fox a eu un malaise, au déjeuner… Miss Fudge a jugé préférable qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie… »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. McPherson était définitivement convaincu, maintenant. La coïncidence était vraiment trop énorme, pour le coup…

« A l'infirmerie, vite ! » ordonna_-_t_-_il.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Campé au milieu du cercle, Pattenrond fermement serré contre sa poitrine, Sirius regardait Regulus avec une stupéfaction à laquelle se mêlait de plus en plus une peur sourde.

Ce n'était pas tant les mots étranges qui sortaient de sa bouche en psalmodie incompréhensible que la magie qu'il sentait crépiter autour de lui qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Le genre de sensation qu'il associait volontiers à la présence des Détraqueurs.

Ce n'était pas de la bonne magie. Et son instinct lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite.

_Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors jamais du cercle_, avait dit Regulus. _Et suis-moi. Ne me quitte jamais des yeux. Ignore ce qui se passe autour de toi, concentre-toi uniquement sur moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

Il allait suivre les directives de son frère. Il le fallait.

Regulus rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux grand ouverts, mais curieusement vides. Des yeux aveugles. Son visage affichait une dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Et qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, dans les tombes. _Quelque chose_ remuait dans les sépultures. Par en_-_dessous. Sirius sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête, alors que les corps décomposés des Mangemorts décédés s'extirpaient péniblement de leur gangue de terre.

« Bon sang, Regulus… murmura_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait… ?! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à toute volée. Elle était vide. Tout comme la salle d'examens.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Doherty, blême. Il était là !  
_-_ Peut_-_être a_-_t_-_il réintégré sa cellule malgré tout… ? suggéra Jorkins.  
_-_ Il faut donner l'alerte immédiatement ! coupa McPherson. Alertez tous les Détraqueurs ! Qu'ils les traquent, ils sont peut_-_être encore sur l'île ! Dépêchez_-_vous ! Et il faut voir si Sirius Black est toujours dans sa cellule ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius avait eu peur plus d'une fois, dans sa vie, même s'il s'obstinait à affirmer le contraire. Il pensait avoir atteint le summum alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les Détraqueurs pour rejoindre Pattenrond au bout de la salle du sous_-_sol, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la _terreur_ qui s'emparait de lui maintenant.

Les cinq cadavres approchaient, inexorablement, les bras ballants et le regard vide, des lambeaux de chairs putréfiées pendant sur leurs os blancs, le visage mangé par la vermine.

« Ne bouge pas, lui dit Regulus, lui causant un nouveau choc. Ils vont juste se placer. Ce ne sera plus long, maintenant. »

Sa voix lui paraissait incroyablement lointaine. Et froide. Qu'était donc devenu Regulus ?

Cet homme n'était pas son frère.

Pattenrond laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif. Il était tout aussi sensible aux forces négatives qui tournoyaient autour d'eux. Des forces qui s'amplifiaient de seconde en seconde. Et brusquement, Sirius comprit pourquoi.

Des Détraqueurs venaient d'envahir le cimetière. 

Brusquement, le clair de lune disparut, alors que des nuées de formes plus obscures que la nuit investissaient la place.

« Regulus… » murmura Sirius. Il tendit la main et agrippa le coude de son frère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ils sont dans le cimetière ! s'exclama Jorkins. La porte est ouverte ! Et les Détraqueurs se regroupent au_-_dessus ! »

McPherson leva la tête. Il y avait un impressionnant groupe de Détraqueurs qui survolait la cour intérieure. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

« Ils vont leur faire la peau… Tant mieux… décréta Doherty, d'une pâleur extrême. Laissons_-_les faire ! »

Sans doute était_-_ce la meilleure chose à faire. Mais McPherson avait encore tant de questions non résolues… La plus importante étant : où était retenu le petit Harry ?

Il brandit sa baguette devant lui et se rua dans le cimetière, sous les acclamations stupéfaites de ses deux compagnons. Invoquant son patronus, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule toujours plus dense des Détraqueurs.

Il fallait qu'il atteigne les frères Black avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Avant qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de lui apporter les réponses dont il avait tant besoin.

Ce qu'il découvrit, au fond du cimetière, le cloua littéralement sur place.

Il n'y avait pas deux hommes, là, mais sept. Et il aurait pu jurer que cinq d'entre eux n'étaient pas vivants. Ce n'étaient pas possible qu'ils le soient, dans un état de décomposition aussi avancé.

Les deux autres, vraisemblablement les frères Black, se tenaient au milieu d'eux, auréolés d'une étrange lueur verte.

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre de quoi il était le témoin, la lueur s'intensifia brusquement, et il dut fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les cinq cadavres gisaient sur le sol, inanimés. Et les deux frères avaient disparu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le cimetière n'étaient plus là. Pas plus que les inferi qui les cernaient. Il n'y avait plus, autour d'eux, qu'une brume grisâtre, parcourut de silhouettes obscures. Seul Regulus, à ses côtés, semblait avoir une réelle consistance.

Regulus et Pattenrond, qu'il serrait contre lui à l'étouffer.

Mais le chat ne bronchait pas, aussi terrorisé que lui_-_même.

Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Alors, il accentua sa pression sur le bras de son frère. Pour se rassurer. Pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

Les ombres, autour d'eux, se rapprochaient, froides, agressives. Et elles murmuraient, sans discontinuer, des propos inintelligibles et pourtant menaçants.

Des morts. Ces choses_-_là étaient mortes.

Ou peut_-_être pas ?

Un étrange visage flotta un instant près de lui. Si près qu'il put distinguer des traits : un nez bien dessiné, une bouche fine. Vaguement familier. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de parler, en vain.

Regulus regardait le visage, lui_-_aussi. Mais il ne trahissait aucune peur. Uniquement une grande concentration.

Il y eut un souffle, une brise froide qui lui caressa la joue, et une lueur.

Lorsqu'il se força enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il constata qu'il était à genoux sur le sol, Pattenrond toujours serré contre lui.

« Eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! » remarqua une voix désagréable.

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Lentement, il leva les yeux.

C'était bien lui. Severus Rogue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus s'affaissa sur le sol et vomit. Une bile amère qui ne le soulagea pas.

Mais il avait réussi. Sirius et lui étaient passés. La voix de Rogue confirmait que son plan avait fonctionné.

Rogue.

Brusquement, ses doutes le reprirent. Il leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Sirius était à genoux, à ses côtés, absolument stupéfait. Et Rogue le regardait, avec un dédain appuyé. Ils étaient tous les trois au ministère. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Mangemorts.

« Rogue… murmura Regulus, se forçant à se lever. Tout a marché comme prévu… »

Il entendait encore les murmures, derrière l'arcade. Ils l'appelaient, le revendiquaient pour leur, maintenant qu'il s'était tenu de l'autre côté.

C'était tentant. Terriblement tentant.

« Où sommes_-_nous ? demanda Sirius. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là, Rogue ?  
_-_ Nous sommes au ministère. Tu viens de passer par cette arche, là, derrière toi. Et je suis là pour permettre à Regulus de sortir du pétrin où il s'est fourré pour toi, Black !  
_-_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici… murmura Regulus, tiré de son attraction morbide par la voix de son frère. Tu as les baguettes et les potions, Severus ? »

Il tendit la main. D'un geste nonchalant, Severus lui tendit une fiole et une baguette. Regulus s'empara de la baguette et la pointa aussitôt sur lui. Il espérait que Rogue ne remarquerait pas à quel point sa prise était incertaine. Il était épuisé.

« Que signifie… ? demanda Rogue, stupéfait de le voir brandir la baguette dans sa direction.  
_-_ Réponds juste à ça d'abord : comment Malefoy est_-_il au courant pour moi ? Comment a_-_t_-_il appris que j'étais à Azkaban ?! »

Rogue haussa les sourcils, mais son visage avait déjà retrouvé son impassibilité coutumière.

« C'est Croupton Junior. Il t'a vu, à l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Croupton junior ?  
_-_ Exact. Il a pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour sa mère et quitter l'île. Il t'a reconnu. J'aimerais que tu cesses de me menacer, Regulus ! Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, mais dehors ! Il faut quitter le ministère et transplaner au plus vite. Je crois que vous avez des Aurors aux trousses. »

Regulus hésita, mais abaissa sa baguette. Rogue avait raison. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour des explications. Il prit la fiole de potion que Rogue lui tendait de nouveau.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, suspicieux.  
_-_ Pour changer ton apparence. Bois, Regulus. Tiens, voilà pour toi, Black… »

Rogue tendit la potion à Sirius, mais la laissa échapper juste avant que celui_-_ci n'ait eu le temps de la saisir. Elle se brisa sur le sol.

« Oh… Dommage… fit Rogue d'une voix affectée. Nous allons devoir partir sans toi, Black… Tu n'aimerais pas que ton frère se fasse prendre par ta faute, hein ? Pars derrière nous et fais en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre ! »

Regulus n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris. C'était typiquement le genre de mesquinerie dont était capable Rogue.

« Non, Sirius pars avec nous.  
_-_ Si nous croisons quelqu'un dans les couloirs, nous sommes sûrs de nous faire arrêter ! Tout le monde connaît le visage de ce dingue !  
_-_ Là, j'en doute. Personne ne le reconnaîtra. Pas vrai, Sirius ? »

Sans un mot, Sirius se métamorphosa.

Rogue se décomposa subitement.

« Plus d'objection ? Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant ? »

Les deux hommes, le chien et le chat quittèrent la salle de l'arcade. Regulus était à bout de force, à tel point qu'il ne distinguait même plus les murs autour de lui. Aussi, ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'il accepta le bras que Rogue passa sous le sien.

Ils ne croisèrent personne.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'accueil. Bientôt, ils seraient à l'air libre, leur liberté retrouvée. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à transplaner vers un abri.

Regulus comprit subitement les intentions de Rogue, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il allait laisser Sirius derrière lui, et le chien n'aurait aucun moyen pour les retrouver. C'était hors de question. Dès qu'ils immergèrent à l'air libre, il se laissa tomber à genoux et encercla fermement le cou du chien de son bras.

Il ne laisserait pas Rogue les séparer.

Rogue grogna vaguement, mais ne protesta pas. Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Regulus qui le tint de son autre main. Et tous transplanèrent vers la liberté.

A suivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ah, mais non ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Et Remus et Harry ? Et que fait l'ordre du Phénix ? Et McPherson, est_-_ce qu'il se rendra compte qu'il poursuit les mauvais méchants ? Et Pattenrond ? Et Dumbledore ? Et Malefoy, il a cru l'histoire de Rogue ?

Pour la réponse à toutes ces questions, il faudra attendre la saison 2, sur vos écrans dès septembre.

Maintenant, je voudrais vous remercier tous pour vos encouragements. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews également (il n'y a pas de meilleur encouragement !).

D'ailleurs, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, de me dire quels sont vos chapitres préférés et pourquoi, afin que je puisse travailler sur l'écriture de la suite. Pour ma part, il y a deux trucs que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire : le chapitre sur l'empoisonnement de Regulus, qui était absolument trépidant à écrire, et plus curieusement, le moment où Regulus concocte sa potion, dans sa cellule, avec Mondingus.

Et vous ?

A bientôt, donc,

Colibri


End file.
